<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call It What You Want by bobbymckenziess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884141">Call It What You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbymckenziess/pseuds/bobbymckenziess'>bobbymckenziess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp; bobby actually has a backbone, Angst, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Slow Burn, the slowest of slow burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbymckenziess/pseuds/bobbymckenziess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has been in love with Olivia since the moment he met her. The only problem is that she’s in love with Lucas and is very much with him. Her tight friendship with Bobby causes a massive strain in their relationship due to Lucas’ jealous tendencies. It certainly doesn’t help that he hates Bobby to begin with. Will Olivia be able to work things out with Lucas and keep her best friend once they're outside the villa, or will she realize who she should’ve been with all along?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Selfish, I Know, But I Don't Ever Want to See You With Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Woman - Harry Styles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Day 21</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas, you’re a lucky guy. Livie, you deserve better.” Lucas’ smile falls as Bobby shoots Olivia a wink from the opposite end of the table. Bobby’s little comments and jabs are starting to get to him. Everyone was very aware of Bobby’s feelings for Olivia, he’s all but directly admitted it. Olivia turned a blind eye to it and asked that he did too, but he just couldn’t. He knew that on paper, Bobby was the obvious match for her. It didn’t matter how many times he heard her tell him that they were just mates and that she wanted him. Anyone could see that she and Bobby got on like a house on fire and that they had far more things in common than he had with her. He’s never made her laugh like Bobby does and it eats him up inside. Every time Bobby comes to pull her to talk or hangout, she always goes. She picks Bobby every single time and he’s left to sit back and listen to their laughter echoing across the lawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop it, Boops!” Olivia laughed. Lucas clenched his jaw at the sound of her laughter and that nickname.</p><p> </p><p><em>Those stupid fucking nicknames, </em>he thought to himself. She never gave him a nickname. Just babe, nothing more. The same thing she called Gary after she coupled up with him on the first day. The time he called her Livie, she asked him not to call her that. She told him “That’s Bobby’s thing, babe.” The words hit him like a ton of bricks, and they haunt him every time he hears Bobby call her that.</p><p> </p><p>He’s lost in thought as he eats in silence. He’s snapped out of it by the sound of Marisol asking Olivia if they had bonded when they were preparing dinner. He looks to her, anticipating her answer. “It was just cooking! We had plenty of ingredients and we found our way through. Why would it be a huge thing?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ouch</em>, he thought. “You said you had a lovely time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, there were just a lot of expectations. That wasn’t necessarily to do with you, Lucas.” She smiled at him warmly and touched his knee under the table. He felt okay again, at least until he looked up to see the smirk on Bobby’s face.</p><p>Despite knowing about Bobby’s feelings, Olivia did seem to be oblivious to Bobby’s little game he likes to play with Lucas. Sometimes he wondered if she noticed but just didn’t care enough to put a stop to it. That’s how it felt whenever she would laugh at the remarks he made. “He’s just being funny. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” she always told him. He felt like Bobby came before him a lot of the time and he had never experienced anything like this before. Sure, he had jealous tendencies, but never anything like this. He felt like he was always on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop, just waiting for the day Olivia finally comes to tell him that she’s choosing Bobby once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of Olivia’s phone, “I’ve got a text!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tomorrow night, the boys will choose who they want to recouple with, and the public will decide who picks first. #JustDesserts #DecisionsDecisions</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That familiar fear crept in the back of his mind yet again, <em>What if the public votes for Bobby? Would he be bold enough to couple up with Olivia? </em>It’s been pretty clear that the public likes him, and from his time watching the show before entering the villa, Lucas knew that everyone was hoping that Olivia and Bobby would end up together. He had prayed their opinions had changed once they saw him and Olivia together but knew it was unlikely considering his big Casa Amor mess up.</p><p> </p><p>Switching to Blake was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. He just knew he was going to walk out to that firepit and find Olivia in the arms of that black-haired lad with the piercing blue eyes from the video they had received. Except he was met with the opposite, Olivia sitting alone with tears forming in her eyes as they darted back and forth between him and Blake. <em>Christ, what have I done?</em> He thought to himself as he watched her try with all her might not to let him see her cry. Bobby who sat beside her had the same look on his face that he had that morning when Lucas told the other guys he was planning to switch. It was a look of rage and he knew Bobby was only holding back for Olivia’s sake. That was the first time the thought that maybe Bobby really was the one for her and that he had never deserved her in the first place entered his mind and it made him feel sick. He remembered the fight they had that night, their first one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t you just trust me? I’ve been loyal to you since that first date before we even were officially coupled up! I’ve made it clear time and time again that I only have eyes for you. I slept on a daybed every night, every single night! You’ve watched me and Bobby like a hawk since the moment we coupled up without having any reason to question what was going on, making passive-aggressive comments at every chance! Then I come back, so excited to see you, sitting there waiting for you to walk out, thinking about if I should take my heels off when I ran to you… and here you come with some knock off version of me when I have told you the real thing is all yours more times than either of us can count. It’s bullshit, Lucas! I don’t know if I can keep doing this. Maybe switching was the right choice.” And with that, she left the terrace with him sitting there with his head hanging in his hands, trying not to cry on national television. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The sound of dishes knocking against each other as the other islanders began to clean up brought him back to the current moment. He turned to see Olivia looking at him with a smile on her face, his anxieties suddenly calming. He still wasn’t sure why she saved him from going home a few nights ago when he was up for elimination with Blake, but he thanked his lucky stars that she did. As that happy memory of her choosing him, despite what he had done came to him entered his mind, he felt secure. Maybe she did love him, just him. He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. The content sigh she let out felt like sunshine breaking through the clouds on a rainy day. <em>God, I love her, </em>he thought. <em>I hope she loves me too.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia beat Lucas to bed which isn’t the norm for the two of them. She was worried after he was acting kind of strange at dinner. She was wondering if what she said about cooking being a lot of pressure bothered him. He had seemed to take it personally. Bobby had made a bit of a slick comment, but nothing out of the ordinary. She didn’t understand Lucas’ deal with Bobby. It seems that no matter how many times she reassures him that he’s the only one that he wants, he can’t seem to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t wrap her head around his clearly deep-rooted insecurities. He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. He looked as if he had been carved from marble. His presence alone could send a shiver down her spine, much less his touch – a hand on the small of her back made her feel more than any other man she had ever been with. His touch was electric, it made her feel almost high. She wished that he could see what she sees in him and understand the way she feels about him, a way she’s never felt about anyone before.  Olivia knew this was it. She had found forever. This was the man she was going to marry.</p><p> </p><p>She had run from every other relationship she had ever been in, her longest lasting barely a year. That was something she and Bobby had bonded over, their inability to stay in relationships for longer than six months or so. Neither of them had ever been with anyone longer than a year and a half. One night when they sat alone at the firepit where they often found themselves during the villa parties with a bottle of wine that they snagged for just the two of them to share, she told him how panicked she felt as things with Lucas started to feel serious. He comforted her as he always did when she needed him, and he reminded her why she had come on Love Island in the first place – to learn how to stay. “You have to face your fears, Livie… Even the rich and ridiculously handsome ones, which sounds like a nice problem to have, if you ask me.” She didn’t know how badly it hurt him to say that, or how the sound of her laughter instantly cured the ache in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas on the other hand, had only ever been in pretty serious relationships that all lasted a while. He liked commitment and he sought it out. He didn’t have time for anyone who wasn’t serious about him and willing to give him their all. Truly all or nothing. He wanted devotion and dedication. Olivia, for the first time in her life, felt she was able and willing to give that to someone, and that someone was him. She wanted that. She wanted to be Lucas’ and she wanted him to be hers… Forever. No matter how many times she tried to tell him that, he refused to listen. It seemed as if he almost wanted her to betray him, as if he was trying to write that into their narrative himself. Especially now, after what he did to her by switching to Blake. She felt that her saving him should’ve shown him everything he needed to know. He betrayed her and she forgave him, yet it felt as if he was hanging a betrayal that had never happened over her head.</p><p> </p><p><em>What am I doing wrong? </em>Olivia thought as she stared at the ceiling.<em> What am I not giving him that he needs? Does he not actually want to be with me? Is that why he’s pushing me away? </em>She felt overwhelmed as her thoughts raced and panic was filling her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Livie!” Bobby broke her concentration on what felt like everything incaving around her, calling her name as he plopped down on the bed one over from hers. “You alright, lass? You look upset.”</p><p> </p><p><em>He knows me so well</em>, Olivia couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I’m good, Boops. Thanks for asking, though. I appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you suuuuure?” He raised his eyebrows at her, “We can step outside and talk if you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you, really. You’re such a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Lucas stepped into the bedroom. Olivia turned and couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach at the sight of her incredibly handsome man. She smiled at him and he barely returned it as he got into bed. Olivia’s panic suddenly filled her chest once again, <em>What if he doesn’t pick me at the recoupling tomorrow?</em> And with that, the lights cut off. She waited for Lucas’ arm to wrap around her waist, but it never did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Day 22, post recoupling</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I was scared you weren’t going to pick me,” Olivia confessed as she sat down on one on the daybeds with Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Seriously? Why wouldn’t I pick you, babe?” He said as he wrapped her in his arms.</p><p><br/>
“You’ve been…” She hesitated, “weird? I don’t know. Just distant, I guess. It felt like you were trying to push me away and were too nice to tell me directly that you were over me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who in their right mind could ever get over a girl like you? I’m sure you’re the one who got away for every man you’ve ever met.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, and she laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuck with you, huh? For how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“For as long as you want me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forever, then?” He smiled at her as she pulled her head back to look at him in the eyes before leaning in to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” She mumbled against his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Day 23, the heart rate challenge</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>There was only one girl left. All the guys knew they’d save the big guns for last, and that’s exactly what they did. They all sat on the edge of their seats waiting for Olivia to come out. No one knew what to expect. While she was the fittest girl in the villa, she was also the funniest. Would she try to make them laugh or would she try to make their eyes pop out of their heads? Just then, they heard <strong><em>“Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find?” </em></strong>play out from the speakers. They all seemed to gulp in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The heavy bass kicked in as they saw Olivia emerge into the lawn, her hips swinging to the beat, perfectly timed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Gary said as he cleared his throat. Bobby nearly choked on the piece of gum he had been chewing before his eyes shot to the ground, avoiding looking at her which was taking every ounce of strength in his body.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ white button-down, buttoned just to right under her chest to reveal a lacy black bra, tucked into a skin-tight mini skirt, if you could even call it a skirt, it was borderline a tube top. It was short enough to show the garter belt underneath that was connected to fishnets that stopped halfway up her thigh with knee-high boots that had a five-inch heel, the highest heel she had worn since being in the villa. Her hair could only be described as sex hair – big, messy, loose curls. She had on dark red matte lipstick and smoky eyeshadow. She looked almost pornographic.</p><p> </p><p>“You lucky fucker.” Gary leaned over to whisper to Lucas directly who just smirked in response.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia reached the firepit and walked to Lucas who was the first guy on the bench. She leaned down and kissed him hard before pulling away to whisper in his ear, “Are you ready for a show?” He nearly growled in response and reached out to grab her but before he could, her hand was on his chest and she shoved him back against the back of the bench with a mischievous grin. She winked at him then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The music slowed down ever so slightly, bass still heavy, <strong><em>“I’m selfish, I know, but I don’t ever wanna see you with him.”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>She moved on to Gary who sat beside him. She grabbed him by his jaw and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, purposefully going to his left side so Lucas was unable to hear what she said. “You can look, but don’t touch unless I say you can, got it?” He barely nodded in response, not much blood left upstairs to keep his mind working properly. She used her knee to spread his thighs so she could stand between them as her hand moved to run through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and dropped down and brought herself back up pressing against him, slowly shaking her ass in his face as she stood back upright. She spun back around and took his hands and brought them to her stomach, guiding his fingers to the buttons of her top, “Think you could help me with this?” He unbuttoned the very bottom one and went to move on to the next, but she swatted his hands away, “Greedy boy.” She gave him a wink before stepping back to move on to Rahim.</p><p> </p><p>She went down the line – Rahim, Graham, and Noah, each of them getting their own personalized little dance and getting to unbutton one button of her top before she moved on to the next. She touched all over each of them as Lucas watched her with his jaw clenched, death grip on the cushion below him as he heard all of their cheeky comments as she danced on them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I hope you can see the shape that I’m in while he’s touching your skin. He right where I should, where I should be, but you’re making me bleed.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She turned her head towards the last boy at the end of the line, Bobby, who had still not been brave enough to look up and really get a look at her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit. Shit. I’m next. Dear God, if you’re listening, please give me the strength to not implode the second she touc- </em>Bobby’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw her shoes standing in front of him with his eyes still on the ground. He gulped and looked up. She had a wild look in her eye, one he had never seen before. It was one she usually saved for Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped slowly towards him, he was sure things were moving in slow motion, or maybe it was his mind soaking in every possible detail.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You’ve got nothing? I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you speechless.” She said with a smirk as she put her hand on his shoulder. He knew Lucas was watching. He felt his eyes burning into the side of his head. He didn’t have enough focus left in him to care. Bobby had heard her tell each of the boys not to touch her until she allowed it, he was waiting for her to say it to him too, but she never did. Before he knew it, she was in his lap. His eyes grew wide as she took his hands and put them on the sides of her thighs as she grinded down on him. His eyes snapped shut as his breath hitched. He felt her hand slide down his chest as she leaned in to whisper, much closer than she had for the other lads with her lips grazing his ear, “Looks like the last button is all yours, Boops.” He opened his eyes and they met with hers. Her pupils were blown wide and she was slightly flushed.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Is she… turned on?</em> Bobby’s heart was pounding, and he prayed she couldn’t feel it thumping rapidly in his chest. He was hoping she couldn’t feel the situation going on in his pants as he tried to adjust himself slightly, but he knew that she could.</p><p> </p><p>She took his hands in hers and brought it to the last button left on her top, the one right under her breasts, “Well? What are you waiting for, B. Smooth?” she said with a smirk as she let them go.</p><p> </p><p>His hands shook as he tried to get the button undone, which took him more than one try. He would’ve been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so busy trying to talk himself out of how turned on he was, doing his best to convince his lower half to go back to sleep. It wasn’t working. He finally got the button undone and the top opened fully, exposing her tanned and toned stomach which he had seen every day for weeks, but it felt different this time for some reason. It was so much sexier, maybe because he was the one she chose to expose it for her. She saved the last button for him, <em>just for him.</em></p><p> </p><p>She finally pushed herself up off of him and gave him a wink with a giggle once she was on her feet. Suddenly back in the real world, Bobby looked over and saw all of the other guys staring at him with wide eyes, well, except for Lucas. He was giving him the nastiest look he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Tainted, you know apologies are never gonna fix this.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia strutted towards Lucas with her shirt hanging open. She had a cheeky grin as she saw how bothered he was. That was what she wanted. She wanted him to see how badly every guy here wanted her, what they’d do to be with her, but it was him that she chose.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was in front of him, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him before she could do anything. A breathy laugh escaped her lips as she straddled him, and he began to kiss her neck. Stopping and sucking and grazing his teeth against one specific spot right on the side of her neck. She knew he was marking her right where everyone could see, marking his territory.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas, you’re going to give me a hickey!” It came out as nearly a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He said against her neck as he grabbed at her ass to pull her down more firmly against him and she groaned in response. He moved his lips up her neck, across her jaw, eventually stopping against her lips. He kissed her sloppily, he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, really turning it up for the other guys to see. He’d gone fully feral there in front of everyone and she loved it. She had gotten exactly what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>She was still in his lap as the song faded out. She pushed herself off of him and slowly made her way back to the terrace where all the other girls had been hooting and hollering as they watched her performance.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The islanders all stood around the firepit waiting for the text announcing the winners of the challenges, knowing very well that the girls had won thanks to Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s me!” Hope called out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Girls, congratulations! You won tonight’s challenge. The islander who got the most hearts racing was…”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gary’s phone went off, “Oh, no surprise there.” He laughed before reading it out, “Olivia!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia jokingly took a very dramatic bow before saying “I’d like to thank the academy…” All of the islanders laugh, well, except for one. Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>As all of the couples started to break off from the group, Lucas leaned down to Olivia’s ear, “Can we go up to the terrace for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>A cheeky grin took over Olivia’s face as she nodded yes, “Lead the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: bravomckenzie - i have a whole tag that’s FULL of ciwyw content! so if you’re looking for more, i’ve got ya. feel free to send me asks if you have any questions/comments or dms if that’s your journey lmao. i love new pals.</p><p>***</p><p>hi! future me here, adding this after the fic is finished. don’t be shy about leaving comments even though the fic is complete, no matter how far down the line you’re reading it! i still appreciate them greatly and i’ll probably still reply! leave as many or as few as you want, but either way, thanks for reading! </p><p>also, i do have intentions of coming in and cleaning the first few chapters up. i plan on revamping and improving up to maybe chapter 9. if this note is here when you read this, i haven’t done it yet... so know that the quality will improve quite a lot in the future lol. this was the first fic i’ve ever written so i was still finding my style and vibe for the story.</p><p>i hope you enjoy!!! 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Wish I Was Special, You're So Very Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: Creep - Radiohead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Day 23, post heart rate challenge</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"</strong>Can we go up to the terrace for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>A cheeky grin took over Olivia’s face as she nodded yes, “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia walked a few paces behind Lucas, slightly confused as to why he didn’t take her hand, but she tried not to think too much into it. She knew he had other things on his mind. Finally, they reached the stairs, then the dressing room, and then Lucas was sliding the glass door open. Olivia’s body was on fire. She was so ready to feel his hands all over her and have her hands all over him. She hadn’t forgotten about the show he put on for her before the girls had their go, he had gone full Magic Mike on her while all the girls lost their minds.</p><p> </p><p> They go out the door and out on to the terrace. She’s expecting him to turn and pin her against the wall like he had done many other times when they escaped to one of the only semi-private areas of the villa together.</p><p> </p><p>She closed the door behind her and turned to face Lucas. The look in his eye was not the one she was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” He said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Olivia was taken aback by the nasty tone in his voice. She was expecting to get nasty up here after that challenge, but not <em>that</em> kind of nasty.</p><p> </p><p>“That shit you pulled with Bobby! Are you fucking kidding me, Olivia?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long drawn out pause, the silence was tense and awkward. “I… I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t expecting this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you thought you were just going to damn near fuck another guy in front of me and I would just be okay with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Her voice faltered as she was trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“You were all over him, Liv!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was all over everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah! That makes it sooooooo much better.” His tone was dry. “It makes it better that every guy was unbuttoning <em>MY</em> <em>SHIRT</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, Lucas! YOUR shirt. Not Gary’s shirt, not Rahim’s, not Bobby’s, none of theirs! It’s your fucking shirt! <strong><em>YOURS</em></strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! I don’t like to share.” It came out as almost a bark and it stung Olivia’s ears. He had never spoken to her like that.</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t have to share! When have you ever had to share? I have been with you since day fucking five when you got here when I was still coupled up with Gary! Remember that? When I left him for you? And never looked back, no hesitation? I pied him off so I could sleep with you on the day beds! Then literally rigged an elimination to keep you safe? Have you forgotten about all of that? It seems like you have. If anyone has had to share it’s me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you’re going to try and flip this on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try to flip it on you!? Are you fucking kidding? You CHEATED on me. <em>CHEATED</em>, Lucas! You <strong><em>FUCKED</em></strong> her! You admitted it to me! And I still took you back, I’m still with you now, through all the bullshit you’ve put me through. Here I am, and yet again, somehow I’m the bad guy.” Her voice was getting louder. “I let Bobby touch my thighs and you act like I’m the town whore! I let them touch me for 30 fucking seconds MAX. You’re acting like I asked them all to meet me in the pantry for a quick shag!” Her emotions since returning from Casa Amor finally starting to boil over, tears began to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t say anything. He just looked at her, angry scowl stuck in place. The awkward and tense silence returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not want to be with me anymore?” Olivia finally croaked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to breakup?” Her voice was nearly a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, Liv. I don’t want to breakup.” He paused for a few seconds, “Do… Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t keep doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas started to panic. <em>Oh god, I’m doing it again. A-fucking-gain. Running off yet another woman I love with my bullshit</em>, he thought. He cleared his throat after yet another moment of silence, “Keeping doing what?”</p><p> </p><p>“This, Lucas. Your jealousy is too much. I feel like I’m walking on eggshells. I don’t want to have to hold my breath around you and hope that it’s good enough. I like you so much and I’ve never felt this way about someone in my life. You’re the only person I want to be with, and I see a future with you, but not unless you’re willing to work on this possessive bullshit. It’s not fair to me.” She sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>“No one is making you stay if I’m that miserable to be with.” He scoffed. He knew that was the wrong thing to say, but it was almost as if he couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Are you kidding? That’s what you got out of that? That I think you’re miserable to be with? I just fucking said I wanted to be with you, that there was no one else, and you think I want to leave you because I find being with you miserable? Are you just stupid, then? Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ. Whatever. I don’t care.’</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Go then. I don’t care either. Go find Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off, Lucas! I’m done with this stupid fucking argument for tonight!” Olivia stormed back inside the villa as Lucas sat with his arms crossed on the bench, filled with both sadness and rage at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew that Lucas was mad because Olivia was dancing on all of the guys during the challenge, despite Lucas seeing every other girl do the exact same thing. Olivia had still been all over him for longer than the others and even she had turned up the sex appeal just for him. He watched her grind all over Lucas while he kissed her neck, literally making her moan in front of everyone. <em>How is it even possible to not be absolutely going at it after a girl like Olivia is all over you like that? How is he not giving it to her the way every other guy in the villa fantasized about as she allowed us to touch her for just a brief second. He has free range! </em>He thought as he sat with a few of the other guys and listened to the argument happening between the two of them on the terrace. How jealous Lucas could get baffled Bobby. He had never been a jealous guy to begin with, but this is beyond jealousy. It was possessive.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the kind of screaming I was expecting tonight.” Bobby joked as he always did. “What kind of idiot picks a fight after she gave him the ride of his life?”</p><p> </p><p> Gary chimed in, “You know you’re probably next, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“What? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“She danced on you longer than the rest of us besides Lucas, mate. Yours was significantly steamier too.” Rahim answered with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God… You’re right and we all know he doesn’t like me much to begin with anyways. I think I’ll try to avoid him for the rest of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if the couple had heard their conversation below, they heard Olivia scream “Fuck off, Lucas! I’m done with this stupid fucking argument for tonight!” followed by the slam of the door to the terrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think that’s my cue! I’ll be hiding in the pantry if anyone needs me, I’m not looking to die tonight!” Bobby said as he stood and walked to the dressing room to change into his pajamas before heading into the kitchen to claim his shelter before the fallout began.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the pantry door only to find Olivia sitting on the floor with her head hanging and covering her eyes. She had changed out of her sexy getup into some sweats and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, sorry Livie! What are you doing h-“ he cuts himself off when he hears her sniffle, “wait, are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please go away, Bobby.” Her voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped into the pantry and closed the door behind him. He sat on the ground next to her and put his hand on the upper back and rubbed it gently to try and soothe her. “You know I’m not going anywhere when you feel like this.” <em>Lucas is such a dick</em>, he said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, really.” She still hadn’t lifted her head to look at him.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not nothing. You’re clearly upset and there’s nothing wrong with that. Is this because of Lucas?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, unsure of how Lucas would feel about her revealing the details of their relationship like this. She sighed and finally looked at him with red, puffy eyes, “Yeah. He’s mad about the challenge.” She had stopped crying, but it was very obvious she had been.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so stupid. If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed it at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know <em>you</em> did,” She nudged him and chuckled, “but that’s the problem.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to stop himself from blushing, but he couldn’t, so he just carried on, “Huh? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s mad because I danced on you.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a weird look, “But you danced on everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but for some reason, he’s only pissed because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t understand why a guy like Lucas, the guy who has the fittest girl in the villa who looks like, well you know… <strong>that</strong> would be jealous of him, the king of friendship couples. He knew that Lucas seemed jealous of the amount of time Olivia spent with him, but he had never considered it anything more than that. “See, like I said… stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Why are you smiling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I find it amusing that Lucas is threatened by a guy like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, no need to agree so quickly.” He laughed and bumped gently into her with his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She playfully shoved him, “You know what I mean, Boops!” She paused then turned to face him more directly. “You’re an attractive guy with an incredible personality. You’ve got a lot to offer, but so does Lucas so I don’t know why he’s so jealous of you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>What did she just say? Did she just call me attractive? Oh my god. Shit. Calm down, McKenzie.</em> Bobby felt like his entire body was buzzing as his mind raced.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby? You good?” Olivia snapped him out of it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god, how long have I been quiet? </em>Bobby quickly gathered himself after he nearly melted into the ground right there, “Uh, yeah. Sorry. You think… You think I’m attractive?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nearly cackled, “What? Yes, Bobby, of course I do! I have eyes, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Is this really happening? Holy shit. This can’t be real. Is the girl of my wildest dreams really sitting in front of me telling me she thinks I’m attractive? The girl I’ve dreamt of every night for weeks now? Who was just all over me outside? Am I dreaming? </em>His heart was racing. He couldn’t think straight.</p><p> </p><p>He’s snapped out of it when he heard Olivia speak again, “You’re hot, Boops! You should be more confident and think about your options more seriously.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Think about my options more seriously? My options? What’s that supposed to mean? </em>He tried his hardest to relieve the slight tension in the air that he thought maybe only he felt, but he was certainly wrong. Olivia felt it too as she finally let this confession slip out into the open. It felt like she was sharing a dirty little secret.</p><p> </p><p>He finally let out a small laugh, “Even if you’re right, I can’t get girls like, well… you know… you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re out of my league!” He gestures to himself with raised eyebrows then gestures more dramatically towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please. No, I’m not! You had as much of a chance as everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p><em>What? WHAT?</em> Just when he thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster, there it went, truly pounding now. He could hear it in his ears and feel it in his toes. It felt like it was about to burst right out of his chest. His lungs felt smaller. <em>I had a chance? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He repeated his thought out loud, “I had a chance?” He searched her face for a sign that she was kidding. He couldn’t find one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course you did, dummy. “</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I had a crush on you in the early days.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shot wide open like a deer in the headlights, “YOU DID?” He didn’t mean for that to come out as a yell, but it did.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia started cracking up, “Yes, Bobby! I told you that I was interested in guys like you when you asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you meant guys like me as in like… actually me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that makes you the stupid one, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help but laugh, “You never made a move!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you did?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause. <em>She’s got you there, McKenzie. </em>“I guess you’re right. What a dumbass I am, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. We turned out best mates anyways.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oof. Yeah, best mates. Mates</em>. That made him feel sick. While Bobby was so thankful for Olivia’s friendship, there wasn’t anything in the world that he wouldn’t do for it to be more. He had never felt the way he did about Olivia before in his entire life. She was his dream girl in every aspect. Funny, quick, clever yet wise, intelligent, hardworking, driven, confident, charming, kind, caring… he could go on for hours. On top of all of that, she was beautiful. He found her so incredibly, unbelievably attractive. He was convinced that she had to be a fallen angel. Humans don’t just look like that, they don’t just look like Olivia. She was breathtaking. She was everything he had ever wanted, what he had been waiting his whole life for. She was the girl of his dreams and he loved her. Oh god, he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, marry her, have children with her, have grandchildren with her, he wanted to grow old with her. He wanted to be the reason she had crinkles by her eyes and deep-set smile lines in her old age… All while he had to watch her want all of those things with another man and it sometimes felt like his own personal hell. But he was fine with that. He was fine with living in hell, as long as he got to live there with Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know it!” He forced himself to laugh “The bestest of best mates, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, you know that?” She leaned over to hug him and it took him a second to wrap his arms around her too due to the sting of the words she had just said. They felt like a punch in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You’re lucky to have me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed as she pulled away from him, “Never mind, I take it back. You’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you love me.”</p><p><br/>
“You’ve got me there.” She winked at him and his heart somehow sank further than it already had.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll let you get back to yourself then, give you a bit of space. I know you’re probably still sorting your thoughts with the Lucas stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay. Thank you, Boops.” She said as she watched him stand up to go.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For always being so good to me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ouch</em>, he thought. “You don’t need to thank me. It’s what you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>He let himself out of the pantry with a deep ache in his heart. The girl he loved was hiding away because of some dickhead guy when he apparently could have prevented it all in the first place. If only he had just gone for it back in the beginning when he had convinced himself that he was in the friendzone. He could’ve gotten the girl he wanted and put a stop to her hurt before it began.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m so fucking stupid. So, so, so, so stupid.</em> He thought as he plopped down on the couch in the living room. <em>How did I miss that? Why didn’t I just go for it? I usually don’t hesitate like I did with her. I’ve never been afraid to make a move, and now the one time I really should have, I didn’t. I can’t believe this. I had a chance. She finds me attractive. Fuck. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Just then, Gary strolled in from the outside to find Bobby staring into the void with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“You good, mate? I thought you were taking the pantry for the night?” Gary chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>When Bobby didn’t answer, Gary knew something was up, so he went and sat with him on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Bobs!” He snapped his fingers, “You there? Anybody home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, mate? You look sick.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia had a crush on me in the early days,” Bobby said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyes shot to Gary’s, “You knew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone knew but me?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“And nobody thought to tell me?” Bobby couldn’t believe it. He felt like he was going to barf.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we thought it was kind of obvious. We couldn’t believe you never made a move. Lucky bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate, I’m so fucking stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are.” Gary laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby reached over and shoved him hard which only made Gary laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to die. Use your meaty paws and choke the life out of me. Make it quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary was full on cackling at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Gary! Use all the force in those big arms of yours and take me out! I’m begging!”</p><p> </p><p>Gary jokingly jumps on top of Bobby and wraps his hands around his neck. He pretends to strangle him as Bobby acts like he can’t breathe, all through the two of them howling with laughter. Just then, Olivia emerges from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You boys alright in here? Do you need a minute?” Olivia says with a grin on her face and Gary jumps off of Bobby. “No, go ahead! I’ll be going.” She winks at Bobby as he starts to giggle. “I didn’t see it at first, but you’re quite a good couple! Who’s bottoming?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a laugh so loud that it was nearly a scream, “I think I would have to! I don’t think Gaz is catching, also, have you seen this ass? Irresistible.” Gary smacked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll let you two get back to it then. I’ll see you guys in the morning. Have fun and don’t forget to be safe!” She says as she sways out of the room towards the stairs to head to the bedroom. Bobby finds her just as breathtaking then as he did when she was half-naked earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Once Olivia was out of earshot, Bobby let out a long dramatic sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got it bad, don’t you, mate?” Gary said as his hand went to rest on Bobby’s back in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sighed again, “Yeah. Bad. Real bad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye.<br/>You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry.<br/>You float like a feather in a beautiful world<br/>I wish I was special, you're so fuckin' special."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'll Be Alright, It's Just A Thousand Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of cannon rewrite and the last chapter in the villa!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: Death By A Thousand Cuts - Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1"> <b>Day 25</b> </span> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">When Bobby finally made it upstairs to go to bed last night, he found Olivia sleeping alone. He figured Lucas must have taken a daybed, yet again proving his stupidity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><em>Imagine choosing to sleep in another bed instead of with Olivia, </em>he thought as he woke up to see Olivia was still alone. Bobby was always the first one awake. He didn’t mind it because it gave him a chance to be alone for a moment. He never got around to having dinner last night so the first thing on his agenda after a quick shower was breakfast.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">When he finally made his way to the kitchen, he looked outside and saw Lucas alone in the gym. After a moment of internal debate, he headed towards him.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Hey, could we chat?” He asked when he was close enough for Lucas to hear him. He wasn’t afraid to admit he was a little scared of Lucas. He was too quiet and mysterious for Bobby’s liking. He could never get a read on him. He seemed like a stick in the mud which was one of the many reasons he didn’t understand why Olivia was with him. <em>I mean, forget me, but him? Really? Sure, I’m man enough to admit he’s one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen, but like... what else? </em>He found himself thinking often.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What do you want?” Lucas’ said while he continued to do pull-ups.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Mate, can you not be a dick for like five minutes? I’m here to help you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas stopped and dropped from the bar. “Help me? Why would you do that?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“For Olivia.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What’s in it for you?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Nothing… Well, seeing Livie happy... Her happiness is more important to me than my own, but other than that, nada.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“And what exactly do you think you could do to help me?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Olivia tells me everything.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas studied his face for a moment, “Go on then.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You’ve got to quit with the raging jealousy stuff. You’re the only guy here that she’s been genuinely interested in the entire time. All of us have tried it on with her and we all got instantly shot down... shit, she even rejected Marisol.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas put his hand up to signal Bobby to stop talking, “Wait, what? Marisol?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Did she not tell you that Marisol asked her if she’d be interested that night you were up for elimination when Rocco and Henrik went home?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">There was a long pause, “No.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Oh. Right. Keep that between us then, yeah?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas just nodded, clearly very annoyed.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby continued, “Anyways, you certainly don’t have to worry about me and Livie. I’m not going to come between the two of you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Like I’m worried about y-“</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby cut him off, “Cut the shit, Lucas. Yes, you are.” Lucas raised his eyebrows to urge him to continue. “If anything, I’m one of the reasons she’s still with you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Every time she’s come to me with doubts or feeling upset about something, I’ve always told her to try and work it out with you. I’m always telling her to give you another chance.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas gave him a confused look, “Why would you do that?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Because I’m not selfish. I know it’s what she wants and what would make her happy... But you’re really fumbling this one, mate. Your relationship is hanging on by a thread.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Really?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah, really. I’m gonna be honest with you, I don’t think you deserve her in the slightest... but the very least you could do is try to be what she deserves. She loves you and I know you love her. You should act like it.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“How do you suggest I do that?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You could start by making her breakfast to apologize for being an ass.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas gave him a pointed look, “What should I make, then?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Why don’t you make French toast? It’s her favorite.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“It is?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Oh, okay. Right. French toast.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby laughed, “You don’t know how to make it, do you?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“No. Not a clue.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“C’mon, mate. I’ll show you.” He turned and went off to the kitchen with Lucas trailing behind him.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1"> <b>Day 29, islanders vote to eliminate one couple</b> </span> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Liv, it’s a friendship couple,” Lucas said after a long sigh.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I don’t care. He’s my best friend. I’m not voting for Bobby to go home.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“How is that fair to Gary and Lottie, though? They’re genuinely together and they’re your friends too.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Bobby has been the person I’m closest to in this villa since the day I got here. I refuse to be here without him. He’s been my rock this entire time. I can’t send him home. I won’t.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You’ll see him tomorrow, though. Not even a full 24 hours from now.” Lucas was starting to feel frustrated at how badly Olivia wanted to keep Bobby around. He was trying his best not to show it. He had been trying pretty hard for the last few days after Bobby spoke with him about his behavior with Olivia and how it was jeopardizing their relationship. <em>He’s been her rock? The person she’s closest to?</em> He thought. Things had been feeling okay, smooth sailing. Until now, at least. “Can you be honest with me and yourself for just one second, looking at this from an objective point of view?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia nodded while looking at her hands as she fiddled with the cushion she was sitting on. She let out a sigh, “Yeah. I guess.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Do Bobby and Hannah have a chance at winning this?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“No, obviously not.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Do Lottie and Gary?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">There was an extended moment of silence that was finally broken by a sniffle from Olivia, who was coming to terms with what she had to do. “Yeah. They could win, I guess.” Her voice cracked.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“So, isn’t the choice obvious?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia handed her phone to Lucas as her tears began to fall, “You do it. I can’t.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The sound of his fingers tapping the screen as he wrote the message was deafening to Olivia. She got up and disappeared into the villa before Lucas could even hand her phone back.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>"The couple going home tonight is... Bobby and Hannah."</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby barely reacted; he knew what was coming. “You guys, it’s alright. No hard feelings. I understand completely.” He looked to Olivia who had tears in her eyes. He walked to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry, Boops. I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Hey, don’t cry. It’s alright. You’ll see my dumbass tomorrow anyways.” That made her laugh and it was music to his ears.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Let me help you pack.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby nodded as he and Olivia walked side by side into the villa. They reached the boys' dressing room where he started gathering all of his things. The sight of it made Olivia start to cry again.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Lass, don’t cry. I told you it’s okay. I know you did the right thing.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“It’s not just that though Bobby. This is it. Yeah, we’ll see each other again tomorrow night but then who knows when we get to see each other again? I’ll be going back to London and you’ll be seven hours away, all the way in Glasgow. I already miss you and you’re not even gone yet.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">That made Bobby’s heart ache. He stood and went to Olivia and took her in his arms once again. This summer didn’t play out the way he had hoped. He knew when he saw Olivia that first day that he was going to spend the whole summer hooked on her... and he was right. His days revolved around her, even if they didn’t in the way that he had hoped. He had prayed that Liv would eventually see that he was the one, but she never did. He was alright with that though, as much as it hurt him. He’d be willing to play any role in her life that she allowed him to play, giving it his all - giving <em>her</em> his all.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The hug lasted a little too long. They both eventually pulled away, but he kept one of his arms around her as she didn’t fully let go either. He brought one hand up to wipe the tears off her face which was ridiculously close to his.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia felt an unfamiliar feeling in her chest as he caressed her face to dry her eyes. She didn’t know what it was. He held his hand on her cheek for a moment as they looked in each other’s eyes and he gave her a grin. Her eyes darted down to his lips then back to his eyes. She did it once more, almost subconsciously. The air felt a little tense.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Is there something on my mouth?” Bobby finally said.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You keep looking at my lips. Do I have something?” He brought his hand to his face.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Oh... no. You don’t.” She pulled away. “You’re good... sorry, Boops.” She gave him a small smile.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby’s phone goes off, “Shit, it’s time for me to go and I’ve barely packed.” The two of them began speed packing his bags together.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Whatever Hannah had just said to everyone went in one of Olivia’s ears and out the other. She was the least of her concerns.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Well, I guess it’s my turn then? I don’t really know what to say. I’m not good at saying how I feel, which I feel like has become obvious to all of you by now.” His eyes met with Olivia’s, “I didn’t find love here this summer, but that’s alright. At least I was lucky enough to find the best friend I’ve ever had in my life, one that I know I’ll keep for the rest of it, at least if she’s willing to put with me for that long.” He laughed and stepped towards Olivia. He pulled her into an even tighter hug than they had shared before.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia’s eyes began to prickle as she felt tears forming in them yet again.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Livie, do me a favor?” He spoke into her hair. She nodded and he pulled back, bringing his hands to rest on each of her arms. “Win.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia laughed and nodded again. She pulled out a piece of folded paper and gave it to him. He took it and opened it to see a phone number.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Text me as soon as you get your phone back, okay?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She hadn’t done that with anyone else who got eliminated. It made Bobby’s heart flutter. “You don’t even have your phone yet, dummy!”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah, well, I will tomorrow, and I’ll be pissed if there isn’t a message from you when I turn it on, got it?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Sir, yes sir!” Bobby stood up straight and saluted her.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She laughed and shoved him before going in for one last hug. Bobby wished he could stay right there in her arms forever.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The car ride to the hotel felt unbelievably long. Bobby and Hannah barely spoke the entire time. He finally headed to his room as he pulled his luggage behind him. He opened the door and sat all of his things down and made his way towards the bedroom where he stripped down to nothing but his boxers before plopping down on to the bed. He laid and stared at the ceiling of the room that was barely lit with just one bedside table lamp on.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">He let out a long drawn out sigh before all the emotions of the last 29 days finally caught up to him. The realization of the fact that he had found the love of his life in that villa, and then was forced to watch her fall in love with someone else. Not just anyone else, but someone who didn’t deserve her. Someone who could never love her like he could. It hit him like a freight train all at once. He began to cry, and once he started, he couldn’t stop.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia had gone MIA after saying goodbye to Bobby. No one had seen her in hours, but they understood she probably needed a minute. Eventually, Lucas found her on the terrace. Olivia was devastated. She knew that she would see Bobby again tomorrow like everyone had said, but she had no idea when they’d get to spend time together after the finale tomorrow and it broke her heart. <em>What am I going to do without him every day? </em>She thought to herself.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas came to sit down beside her, “Are you alright, baby?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Not really, if I’m honest.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You’ll see him a-“</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia cut him off, “That’s not the point.” She stopped and took a deep breath, kind of scared of Lucas’ reaction to what she was about to say but decided to say it anyway. “He’s my best friend and I’m not sure when I’ll see him again after tomorrow night. He’s become the person I’m closest to, not just in the villa, but in the world. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had, and I can’t even imagine not getting to see him every day. He’s been my rock this whole time and he was there for me in times that no one else was.” The words poured out of her as she was fighting back tears for what felt like the millionth time that night.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What about me? You’ve got me at least.” Lucas said as he took her hand.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah, I know, but it just isn’t the same. It’s not like I can go to you to discuss things happening in our relationship and get advice on what to do.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I guess I get it.” He paused, “I can be an ass and you need someone to talk shit about me with.” He added playfully.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia laughed softly, “You know what I mean.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah, I know he was sort of your confidant here. As much as I dislike the guy, I appreciate him for that. I know this whole thing would’ve been harder on you if it wasn’t for him.”</p><p class="p2"><br/>
Olivia just nodded.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“He actually came and talked to me a few days ago, pulled me aside one morning before everyone else woke up,” Lucas said quietly.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“He did? When?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“The morning after we got in that big argument because of the heart rate challenge.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia was silent for a moment. “What did he say?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“That I needed to stop being such a dick, well… He said it nicer than that… sort of, but I got the message. He was right though, which I’m sorry about. I do owe you an apology for my behavior. I’ve been an ass, I know. I’m trying to work on it, and I’ll keep trying. I know how I can get, the whole jealousy thing, and I understand how frustrating it must get. I want to be the best I could possibly be for you, because I’m not currently that guy, but I will be. I want to become the man you deserve. I promise to be better for you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Oh, Lucas.” Olivia threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I love you, Liv.” He spoke into her hair.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I love you, more.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">He smiled, “Not possible.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Day 30, The Finale</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">This was it. There was just two couples left. Olivia and Lucas held hands as they sat across from Lottie and Gary.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I just want to say that I’m really happy with how this all turned out. I don’t think I would want to be sitting here with anyone else.” Olivia smiled at Lottie and Gary who instantly returned it.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I know, I just know we’re all going to be mates for life,” Gary added as Lottie nodded.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“He’s right. These friendships are forever and I’m so glad we all met. I’m going to be so happy with however this turns out. It feels like we all already won. I’m just so happy.” Lottie’s eyes became a little misty.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Lucas said in a dry tone.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia’s head jerked towards him and squeezed his hand as Lottie and Gary’s faces take on a look of confusion. “I think what he <em>meant</em> to say was that we feel the exact same way. Right, Lucas?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">He cleared his throat, “Yeah, right.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“And now, your winners of Love Island Season 2…” There was a silence over the crowd in front of them as the two couples stood hand in hand on stage.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Lottie and Gary!’</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The crowd erupted in cheers and they were nearly blinded by the flashing lights of the cameras. Olivia turned to Lucas and tossed her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. Only one of his arms came to wrap lightly around her waist. She pulled back and kissed him. He returned it, but barely. She could tell his heart wasn’t in it. She was confused and hurt by it. <em>What? Am I not enough of a win for him?</em></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <b>The After Party</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas and Olivia were immediately bombarded with all of their friends they had made in the villa, preventing them from getting a moment to themselves. Lucas was acting weird, to put it lightly. Olivia was bothered by how cold and distant he had been all night. Finally, they had gone through most of the other islanders.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Can we talk?” Olivia tilted her head, gesturing to the kitchen which was empty.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah.” Lucas nodded. Olivia went to take his hand, but he had turned and went off in that direction before she could, only upsetting her further.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">They arrived in the kitchen and Lucas leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What the fuck is your issue?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry?” Lucas made an annoyed face.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Why are you being so shitty? You embarrassed me in front of everyone earlier when you couldn’t even fully return a hug on stage and you’ve been so short with me and everyone else all night.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I wanted to win.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I wanted to win the show. What’s so wrong with that?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Nothing, but isn’t this enough of a win for you?” She gestured between the two of them, “This isn’t something worth celebrating?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Of course, it is. I just don’t understand what the public saw in Gary and Lottie that they didn’t see in us.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Olivia shook her head in disbelief, “This is what they saw, Lucas. Exactly this. This is why we didn’t win.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What do you mean by that?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I mean that they probably didn’t consider a couple who can’t go more than a few days without fighting to be the best couple. I’m honestly surprised that we were second at this point.” She scoffed.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Why are you with me if we’re such a terrible couple, then?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Why would you want to be with someone if all you do is fight?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Honestly, Lucas, that’s a great fucking question, let me know if you can think of an answer. Asking for a friend.” And with that, Olivia turned on her heels and left the room.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby had spent the night bouncing around from islander to islander as he was friends with everyone… well… everyone but Lucas.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Speak of the devil, that’s when Bobby spots Lucas, Henrik and Chelsea chatting across the lawn. He makes his way towards them.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Aye, Lucas, where’s Liv?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I don’t know.” His tone was cold.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><em>What’s that about?</em> Bobby thought to himself. Chelsea shot him a confused look; he gently shrugged hoping Lucas wouldn’t notice. “Oh, uh, okay. When did you see her last?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Why am I being interrogated?” Lucas snapped. Henrik’s eyes grew wide and then met with Bobby’s as if to say, <em>‘What the fuck?’</em></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Chill, mate. Jesus. I’ll go find her myself then.” Bobby walked off.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">He wandered inside the villa and went straight to the terrace knowing that’s where he’d find her. He was right. He opened the sliding door to see Olivia laying on her back on the bench as she looked up into the night sky. He hadn’t seen her all night and his stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of her. <em>God, she’s beautiful</em>, he thought.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Care for company?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Her head shot to the side to look at him when she heard the sound of his voice. She was on her feet in seconds and headed towards him with her arms already out, “Boops!” She pulled him in tightly.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist with a smile on his face. The perfume she always wore somehow smelt even sweeter this time. He ran his hand up the exposed skin on her back, not really caring anymore considering he wasn’t being filmed and Lucas was nowhere in sight. He let his hand rest between her shoulder blades, relishing in the feeling of the soft skin under his fingertips, the other on the small of her back. He was expecting her to say something about it until he felt the chill that went down her spine as goosebumps raised across her skin. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot over the fact that <em>he</em> got that reaction out of her.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She pulled away and he was met with a smile that was nearly as wide as his as she said, “I missed you so much.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You saw me last night, Livie.” He laughed.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“So? I haven’t seen you today, have I?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You got me there.” He then noticed that he subconsciously hadn’t removed his hand from the small of her back. <em>Fuck it</em>, he said to himself, <em>she hasn’t said anything</em>. He kept it there.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Come sit!” She nodded her head back before slipping out of his hold to go sit on the bench. He followed behind her.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">He sat beside her and kept his regular friendly distance, not wanting to push it, “I’m sorry you didn’t win, Livie. I guess I can’t be going to you for a loan, huh?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">It made her laugh and he was struck by how much he had missed that sound, despite hearing it just the day before.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I didn’t care about winning, save the condolences for Lucas.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Oh, is that his issue?” <em>Why is he like this? I even gave him a damn playbook</em>.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I just talked to him, he seemed pissy, but honestly, when is he not?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She laughed again, “I mean, you aren’t completely wrong. He had been better for the last few days, but it seems like he’s back on his bullshit. He told me you talked to him.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Did he?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah. Thanks, by the way. You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yes, I did. I was tired of seeing you upset because he doesn’t know how to act.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She smiled at him as she brought her hand to rest on top of his which sat between them on the bench, “Yeah… Just thank you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">His heart was pounding at the contact and his mind was going a million miles per hour. He was quiet for a little too long before he was finally able to summon the words “Anything for you.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She squeezed his hand, “You’ve been such a good friend to me since the day we met. I couldn’t have survived in here without you. You’re honestly the best thing I got out of this.” Those words brought him so much comfort and pain at the same time.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Ditto.” He smiled at her. There was a moment of comfortable silence. He looked down and saw her hand still resting on his and his heart started beating faster. “But, really? The best thing? You’re leaving here with a boyfriend.” The words tasted bitter as they left his mouth, but he forced himself to laugh.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Yeah. The best thing.” Her thumb ran over the top of his hand and she returned the smile he had given her. He wanted more than anything in that moment to tell her that he loved her. It was taking every ounce of strength in his body to keep it down.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I’m gonna miss you a lot, lass. I hate that I won’t get to see you all the time now. I think Glasgow is going to feel a little gloomier when I get back.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She didn’t say anything, just brought him in for a hug.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby emerged on to the lawn in search for the Royal Dumbass himself. He saw him alone in the kitchen, pouring another drink, and made a beeline towards him.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I’m not in the mood.” Lucas spat as Bobby entered the kitchen.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Bold of you to assume I care,” Bobby said with a smirk which made Lucas roll his eyes.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You’re proper annoying, you know that?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“I see you didn’t take my advice.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Listen, mate, I said I wasn’t in the mood.” Lucas’ hand met the counter with a bit of force.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“You know, against my better judgment and my own self-interest, I’m here to try again. You really gotta cut the bullshit. She’s sick of you. I think everyone is, but luckily none of us have to put up with you again after tonight.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas’ face twisted up in confusion and anger, “I-“</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Bobby’s finger goes up, “I’m not finished. I don’t know what she sees in you, I never will. Ever. You’re a dick and you have the personality of a rock.” Lucas’ eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew wide. “I’ve been nice to you this whole time for Olivia’s sake, but apparently that doesn’t get through to you, so allow me to be a little more blunt... your girl is tired of the way you treat her, which is like shit, by the way. People treat dogs nicer than you treat her. And you know, since I don’t have a mic strapped to me anymore, let me just say, when you mess this up, which we both know you will, I’ll be there... Just waiting to throw my hat in the ring.” Lucas’ face scrunched up. “Don’t get me wrong, it won’t be a second before you’re out of the picture, but once you’re gone, know that I’m ready to step in to frame. I’m playing the long game here, mate. I’m a patient guy. I just have to wait for you to self-sabotage, which shouldn’t be too long by my estimate. I can wait. I’m the king of delayed gratification.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lucas opened his mouth to respond, but just then, Olivia entered the kitchen from the living room.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What are you boys talking about?” She asked sweetly, clearly just letting go of what had happened with Lucas earlier in the night.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Just telling this guy how lucky he is to have a catch like you!” Bobby brought his hand firmly to Lucas’ shoulder and gave it a ‘friendly’ slap. “I’ll let you two love birds be alone.” He gave Lucas a wink and walked away.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The producers handed Lucas and Olivia their phones as they put them in the car to send them to the hotel.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">After turning hers on, the first message to pop up on Olivia’s screen was from an unknown number.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“boop :)”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She smiled and began typing, “boop!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Quiet my fears with the touch of your hand,<br/>Paper cut stings from my paper-thin plans.<br/>My time, my wine, my spirit, my trust,<br/>Trying to find a part of me you didn’t take up.<br/>I gave you so much, but it wasn’t enough,<br/>But I’ll be alright, it’s just a thousand cuts.”</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. With Your Love, I'm A Better Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: Better Man - 5 Seconds of Summer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Friday evening, Late October</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>It had been a few months since Love Island ended and Olivia and Lucas were stronger than ever. Olivia checked her hair in the mirror one last time before grabbing her overnight bag and keys to head out the door to drive to Lucas’ for the weekend. She was still living in London, but she spent every weekend about an hour and a half away in Oxford. He would visit London every now and then, but she usually went to him.</p><p> </p><p>Neither Olivia nor Lucas were willing to move. She didn’t want to leave her work, a piano teacher for kids in the area, which sure, was her side hustle as a songwriter, but it was where her heart really was. Plus, she needed to be where all the artists she wrote with were, which was in London. Lucas just loved Oxford, which she understood. He was forced to move around a lot as a kid and finally found an actual home there, something he had craved his entire life. She accepted that pretty early on after they left the villa when she realized there wasn’t anything she could say to get him to budge. She was fine with just weekends, no matter how badly she missed him during the week, as long as he was happy, and as long as she got to spend time with him.</p><p> </p><p>Things between Lucas and Olivia had been perfect since they returned from the villa. They hadn’t fought even once, which was a complete 180 from how things were while they were there. She figured the pressure of the show must have been what gotten to him, and he must have really meant it when he told her that he wanted to be better for her. It was bliss, everything a girl dreams of - romantic dinners, surprise trips to places like Paris and Mykonos, lavish gifts, rides through the countryside on the back of his motorbike, roses sent to her flat every week with the sweetest notes, incredible sex, the feeling of being truly loved… the list goes on. She was the happiest she had been in years. Lucas treated her like a queen.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was more than happy as well. He was madly in love with Olivia. If you had asked him back in the villa, he would’ve told you that there was no way she could love her more than he already did then, but he would’ve been wrong. He had never been so in love in his life. He even took her to meet his parents, something he had never done before. They loved her, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest, but it did surprise him to see someone handle his parents so easily. He could barely handle them himself, especially his father. They could be overbearing, but Olivia seemed unphased, she smiled as she answered every question shot her way without hesitation. He’ll never forget when his dad told him “Keep her,” as they left the fancy restaurant they met at. He didn’t get his father’s approval often, and he’d never admit it, but it meant a lot to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They seem… nice!” Olivia said as they got in the car after their goodbyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I don’t know if I’d say nice, but sure.” He shot her a look and they both started cracking up. “I’m glad they liked you, though.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did they like me? I couldn’t tell. They’re kind of terrifying.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, they love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Absolutely, but who couldn’t love a face like yours?” He took her hand in his and ran his thumb across her knuckles. “You look beautiful tonight, by the way. I don’t know if I told you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You did, but I won’t stop you from telling me again.” She leaned in for a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Olivia’s parents weren’t exactly fond of Lucas, but they supported their daughter in whatever she wanted and felt was best for her. While they supported her decisions, that didn’t stop her mother from making passive-aggressive comments whenever Lucas was around or telling Olivia that she could do better when they were alone. They were part of the majority of people who hoped and thought she would end up with Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the villa, Lucas and Olivia were met with a media circus, more so Olivia. The public was so disappointed by the outcome of things with Bobby. They were everyone’s ‘favorite couple that never was.’</p><p> </p><p>It was the headline for every gossip article for weeks. No one could believe that she chose Lucas over Bobby, the choice felt obvious to the entire country. It was the first thing she was asked in every interview she did. “Why not Bobby?” followed her wherever she went. It bothered Lucas, but he let it go considering it didn’t matter anymore in the grand scheme of things. The public could think whatever they wanted. He got the girl. Bobby was over seven hours away. What was he going to do from seven hours away? Nothing. That’s what. Sure, they facetimed almost every day during the week and texted 24/7, but who cares? He can’t swoop in from behind a screen.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas finally knew that Olivia was his, and his alone. No Bobby in sight. He had nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia pulled up in front of Lucas’s house. It was as nice and luxe as you’d imagine. Modern, decorated in dark earthy tones, a beautiful leather sectional in the living room in front of a massive television, California king-sized bed with the finest silk sheets, truly the works, and one of the many reasons she didn’t mind always going to him when they saw each other. It was much nicer than her cozy little flat, which she loved, but it was nothing compared to his place.</p><p> </p><p>She walked up to the front door and just let herself in as she always did. They both had keys to each other’s places. Olivia had never given anyone a key to her place that wasn’t a friend who was house-sitting for her. It was a big step for her, which Lucas understood and appreciated it. He was excited to see Olivia finally letting him in, letting down her walls.</p><p> </p><p>Well… That’s what he thought was happening at least. As much as she loved Lucas, even after being with him for months, she still hadn’t truly let him see the real her. She just couldn’t. She wasn’t built that way. She had a hard time trusting people in general but found it extremely hard to trust men specifically. She’s been burned in almost every relationship she’s ever been in, at least the ones she stayed around long enough for them to get close enough to burn her. She was a runner, a gypsy soul. As a wise woman named Taylor Swift once said, that’s how the world works… you have to leave before you get left. Olivia truly believed that and she was trying so hard to stay, luckily Lucas was making it easy now that they were on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>As she walked through Lucas’ front door, she discovered most of the lights off and she was hit with the smell of something delicious being cooked up in the kitchen. She called out, “Luke, baby? Where are you?” Olivia was the only person he’s ever let call him Luke since he was a kid. He was quick to correct anyone who did. He felt he was much more of a Lucas than a Luke. But Olivia? He loved the way it sounded when she said it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitchen! But wait one second!” He responded from the other room.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this? A sneak attack? I feel like I’m in the first purge movie,” she heard him laugh and it brought a smile to her face. “If you had told me then I would have brought my machete,” she said, earning another laugh that was louder than the first.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay! You can come in. No weapon needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, you’re no fun.” She joked as she walked to the kitchen. She was greeted with a candlelit dinner for two, steak, and lobster plated across from each other with a single rose in a small vase in the center of the table.</p><p> </p><p>The biggest smile grew on Olivia’s face as she stopped dead in her tracks, “Oh my god, Lucas… you didn’t have to do all of this!” Lucas has been one to go above and beyond since they returned from the villa. He was so thoughtful and never stopped trying to woo her. He continued to sweep her off her feet, even all these months later.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I wanted to.” He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hers draped over his shoulders, “You look gorgeous, as always.”</p><p> </p><p>She got up on her tiptoes to meet his lips in a lingering kiss. She finally pulled back just to admire the face of the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and she smiled when their eyes met, “How did I get so lucky?” The way he looked at her made her stomach do flips. He made her feel like a goddess.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re both attractive enough to be deemed worthy of reality television.” He said with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and reached for his lips once again, just a quick peck, “You for sure are, I think I was just luck of the draw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you aren’t aware of the fact that you’re one of the most beautiful women on the face of the earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least let me pretend to be humble, babe.” She winked at him and he softly chuckled as he finally removed his arms from around her.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s eat. I’m starving.” He took her by the hand and lead her to the table he had set up for them. He pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in before going around to the opposite side to seat himself.</p><p> </p><p>“This really is incredible, Lucas. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her an appreciative smile as he poured them both a glass of wine from the bottle that he had waiting for them on the table, “What should we toast to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being hot enough for the telly.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as their glasses clinked, “To being hot enough for the telly!”</p><p> </p><p>They sat at the table for a couple of hours catching up on their weeks, intently listening to every detail. Lucas could listen to her talk for hours about anything. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about the work she did with all her artists that week, her upcoming projects, and ideas she wanted to bounce off of him.</p><p> </p><p>They had been sitting in front of empty plates for a while before Olivia finally said, “It’s getting late, we should probably clean up and head to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, let me run to the loo and then I’ll come back to help.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and nodded as she stood and started gathering the plates on the table. She moved all the dishes into the sink a few at a time and began washing them. She was hard at work when she felt Lucas grab at her from behind to pull her into him, instantly releasing a hum of contentment at the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and her head instinctively went back to rest on his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His head lowered and she felt his lips brush against her ear as he whispered, “You’re so sexy.” His fingers dug into her hips and a cheeky grin took over her face.</p><p><br/>
She sat the dish she was holding down in the sink and gave a small laugh, “Oh, stop it. I’m wearing a sweater, nothing exciting.” His lips pressed against her neck and she let out a happy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he ran his hands under the sweater along her bare curves, “but I know what’s under it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you?” She paused with the mischievous smile only growing wider, “Maybe if you ask nice enough then I’ll let you see it again.” His hands dropped to her waist once again with a firm grip. She pressed her butt into him, feeling his excitement already growing in his pants. He let out a low growl before forcefully turning her around to face him. She laughed as her arms instinctively went up to wrap around his neck. “Now that’s not exactly nice, is it? Quite naughty, if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips crashed against hers and he almost instantly deepened the kiss. He shoved her against the counter as his hands began to wander her body once again, coming down to her ass and giving it a rough squeeze. She groaned and he smiled into the kiss, loving how easily he was able to get her going.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly picked her up and propped her up on the counter and she gasped in surprise as he started kissing down her neck. His teeth grazed against her pressure point, earning a soft moan. Her hands went down to undo the belt he was wearing, and he pulled away with a smirk, “Someone’s eager.”</p><p> </p><p>“Real rich coming from you, handsy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you gonna do about it?” She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Lucas pulled Olivia back off of the counter by the back of her thighs. Her legs instantly wrapped around him as he carried her towards the bedroom. Their lips met in a kiss again, messy and passionate. Her fingers found their way to the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them one by one.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the bedroom and Lucas kicked the door closed behind them before turning to press her against it. She helped him shrug the open shirt off his shoulders without breaking the kiss. She brought her sharp nails down his chest and he let out a groan. He gently let her drop to the ground and pulled away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be good for me and do what I tell you to, aren’t you, angel?” His voice was low and husky. She nodded. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday, late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was sat on the counter in Lucas’ bathroom as she did her makeup. They were going to go out with a few of his friends from work for dinner. She didn’t really like his friends much, but she put up with them for him since she didn’t have to see them often. They were unbearably boring. Going out with them was truly a snooze fest, especially compared to going out with her friends from home and Lottie &amp; Gary, who had just made the move to London a couple of months ago. They had already gotten into many shenanigans and she was loving the time she was getting to spend with them. They fit right in with her circle from before the show, or even going out as just the three of them, they never made her feel like a weird third wheel. Olivia didn’t have anything in common with Lucas’ friends. They all came from money and had an uncomfortable snooty vibe about them. She always felt like the odd one out.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea had just recently moved into the city as well, only 20 minutes from Olivia’s place. She was so excited to have her bra so close especially considering they hadn’t seen each other since the show ended. Chelsea was throwing a Halloween housewarming party the next weekend and Olivia was stoked. She couldn’t wait to see all of her friends again and see Chelsea’s new place, what she could only imagine to be the most well-decorated home she had ever been in. She thought about it as she did her eyeshadow which reminded her…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Luke, babe…” She spoke a little loudly, not quite yelling, and looked out the doorway to Lucas who was laying on the bed as he messed around on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to tell you! I figured out our costumes for Chelsea’s party!” She said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from his phone with a slightly confused look on his face, “Huh? Remember, I told you I wasn’t going to be able to make it... I have that work thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, right. I forgot.” She turned back to the mirror to finish her look as she huffed in disappointment, but Lucas didn’t hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“But aren’t we a little grown for dressing up, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, once again without Lucas knowing. “You’re no fun… but I knew that so that’s why I bought a little outfit to be Sandy from Grease. You already have the leather jacket, hair gel, and incredibly good looks to be Danny.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Very thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday, late morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was in the bathroom getting her things together before she left to get back to London after a lovely weekend with Lucas. Her phone started ringing in the other room.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” She called out to Lucas who was in the same room with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh… Oh. It’s Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>She scurried out to grab it and answer, “Boooooops!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes and she turned away to go back in the bathroom to finish grabbing her stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Livie! What are you up to?” She could hear that he was smiling from the tone of his voice which made her smile as well.</p><p> </p><p>She put the phone on speaker and set it down on the counter as she continued collecting her things, “I’m just packing up to head home from Lucas’. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just calling to see if you’re going to Chelsea’s party next weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am! Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ head jerked towards the bathroom door at the sound of those words.</p><p> </p><p>“No way! Really!?” How excited she sounded turned the look on Lucas’ face into nearly a scowl. He took a deep breath to collect himself and turned his attention to his phone, but still listening intently.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I can’t wait to see you. I miss you sooooo much,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as I miss you!” She walked out of the bathroom carrying her cosmetics bag and took it to the duffle bag on the bed. She continued, “Wait, where are you staying when you’re in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was going to ask you if you knew of any good hotels?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re staying with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ head jolted towards her once again, he felt that familiar feeling of anger and jealousy boiling in his stomach. <em>Get it together</em>, he thought. <em>Chill. Chill. It’s fine. It’s one night. She loves you. Just one night.</em></p><p> </p><p>There was a pause on the other end of the line, “I don’t want to impose.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Good</em>, Lucas thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I invited you, dummy! Why would you think you’re imposing? I’ve got a perfectly good guest room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I mean… you know Lucas hates my guts… I don’t think he’d be too happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes darted to meet with Lucas’, “Oh, uh… you’re on speaker. Sorry, I should’ve told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit,” he paused, “Erm, Hey Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mate,” Lucas responded with a strained look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence, “Anyways!” Olivia said cheerfully which caused Bobby to laugh, “I’m sure he won’t mind. He won’t see you, either way, he’s got a work event. It’s fine, right, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hesitated, “Right. Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia smiled and gave him a thankful look, “See! It’s fine. It’ll be fun. We have a lot to catch up on. You can stay for the whole weekend if you want. Have you booked your flight?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’s eyes grew wide, <em>the whole fucking weekend?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“That sounds like a blast, actually. I was going to book it tonight.” Bobby sounded so happy which only annoyed Lucas more.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! Let me know and I’ll pick you up from the airport, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that! I can get a cab.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m not going to pick my best friend up from the airport when I haven’t seen him in months? Good one. That might be your best joke yet, Boops.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Thanks, I try. But really, you don’t have to if it’s too much trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not! I want to spend as much time with you while you’re here as humanly possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, it’s settled then.”<br/>
<br/>
Olivia smiled wide, “Settled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll let you go so you can finish whatever. Call me when you hit the road, I’ll keep you company while you drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet. I’ll talk to you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to you in a bit, Livie.” With that, Olivia hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas cleared his throat and she looked at him. She recognized the look on his face instantly. It was one that she hadn’t seen in a while. Dread washed over her while she waited for him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we could’ve talked about it before you offered him to stay with you.” His tone was surprisingly calm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just thought of it in the moment. Are you mad?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he reminded himself of the fact that she was his, no one else’s, “Nah. It’s not a big deal. I’m glad you get to see him; I know you’ve missed him.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew he didn’t fully mean that but appreciated his intentions in saying it. She couldn’t help but smile over his growth in the last few months. She walked towards him and took a seat in his lap. His arms wrapped around her as she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For?” Without thought, his fingers went to play with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a happy sigh, “Being better for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss, “I promised I would be.”</p><p> </p><p>Her chest filled with warmth and she couldn’t help but think about how madly in love she was with him, “I know, I’m just really glad you’re keeping it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia got up and finished packing her stuff to leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday, afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>After sitting down for lunch with Lucas, Olivia had grabbed her bag to head back home. Saying goodbye always sucked and they both hated it, but it was always a little worse when they knew they wouldn’t get a chance to see each other the next weekend like this time.</p><p> </p><p>They held hands as he walked her to her car outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, babe,” Lucas spoke into her hair while he had her wrapped up in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up, resting her chin on his chest, “You know, you wouldn’t miss me if you moved to London.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her the same look he always did, the look that said, ‘<em>you know there’s no way in hell.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know. You aren’t leaving Oxford, but you can’t blame a girl for trying. I’ll miss you too.” He gave her an appreciative smile before she got on her toes and kissed him, the kind of kiss you can feel the love in. Slow and lingering.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he said when she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you most.” He let go of her and instantly already missed her touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Melt,” she said with a toothy smile.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Be careful. Let me know when you get home.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and pressed one last kiss to his lips before she got in her car. She put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, waving to Lucas before driving off.</p><p> </p><p>When she got to the stop sign at the end of the road, she grabbed her phone out of her purse. She pulled up the contact that was always at the top of her text messages and hit call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Boops!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You're the only one<br/>Who could wrap this wild heart up in chains.<br/>You're the only one<br/>Who could make this bad man better."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything I Need Is Right Here By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for how long this one is! I hope you still enjoy! Also a double upload this week - I keep the kids fed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(side note: this was written and posted before the tensions with the American police system came to a head. not that cops were ever good, but I just wanted to say that so I can be clear that there was no sort of intentions with the choice of Halloween costumes. ACAB. black lives matter.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday, early afternoon</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was walking into the airport as her phone buzzed in her hand. A text from Bobby popped up, “just landed! see you in 20ish!”</p><p> </p><p>She softly smiled at the screen; she was so excited to see him again. She started typing, “okay! I’ll be at the baggage claim waiting for you. btw I’m wearing a hat and sunglasses because I’m not trying to take a thousand selfies lol... so I have on a dark grey sweatshirt on so you can find me.”</p><p> </p><p>She found a bench to sit on while she waited for Bobby. Her phone went off again, “like I wouldn’t know you when I see you. I’m incognito too though lmao.”</p><p> </p><p>Her nails clicked against the screen, “great minds think alike.”</p><p> </p><p>“just got off the plane! see you in a sec :)” Olivia’s excitement only grew stronger as she read the message.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sat twiddling her thumbs while looking down the long walkway that leads to the baggage carousels. She was sort of nervous, but she had no idea why. She was more excited than nervous, but still nervous. They hadn’t spent time together in the real world. They had never been truly alone together, what if it was weird and awkward? She knew that was silly to think, but she couldn’t help it. Her heart was racing as she waited for him and she was trying her best to calm herself down.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby saw her before she saw him. He picked up his walking speed to nearly a light jog, that’s when she saw him. An unknown force pulled her towards him. Without even thinking about it, she got up and went running towards him. How hard she was already smiling made Bobby feel warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia crashed into his arms as soon as she was close enough. He picked her up ever so slightly as he gave her the tightest squeeze as she erupted into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I missed you so much, Livie,” He spoke against her hair before finally letting her go.</p><p> </p><p>She instantly brought her finger to his nose, “Boop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You can’t boop me first! That’s my thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad,” She laughed and watched as he brought his finger to her nose, expecting a boop, but she got a thump instead, which only made her laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>They walked to the carousel that Bobby’s bag would be coming out of, joking back and forth about random nonsense. He felt the happiest he’s felt since the time he spent with Olivia on the terrace on the night of the finale. Hearing her laugh in person felt like a breath of fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>After they got his bag and headed for her car, Olivia realized she was already having more fun with him than she had in months. She felt so comfortable and at ease around him. He felt like sunshine, so warm and bright, impossible to feel anything but happiness in his presence. She helped him load his suitcase into the back of the car, if you could call it that… more so standing by Bobby while he did it himself, unwilling to be anywhere but by his side.</p><p> </p><p>They hopped in the car, both immediately taking of their disguises that thankfully worked. Olivia knew what kind of media circus would break out if she was seen with Bobby alone in public.</p><p> </p><p>“I love your hair,” Bobby smiled at her now that he could actually see it without the cap covering it, “It suits you.” It was shorter than it was when they were in the villa, dyed a couple of shades darker for the fall.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “I changed it like two weeks ago and you’ve already seen it, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but not like in person!” She shot him an appreciative smile which he accepted gratefully. <em>She’s so beautiful</em>, he thought. He went to speak again, “Can I DJ?” He picked up the aux cord hanging from the dashboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I have the ability to cut you off if you play garbage.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand up to his chest and gasped in fake outrage, “Garbage!? How dare you!”</p><p>Olivia cackled, her laugh was loud and certainly not one that you’d consider to be pretty or ‘ladylike.’ She laughed with her entire face, scrunching up as she smiled. Bobby loved it. He loved it more than anything. Her carelessness about how ‘ugly’ it was only made it sound more beautiful to him. Being the reason for it once again made him feel full of genuine joy.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out of the parking garage and drove towards the direction of her flat. She didn’t live too far from the airport, only about 20 minutes. They were both so happy. Not that they were unhappy before, but so much happier together. Bobby couldn’t stop looking over at her as she drove, doing something so normal with her made his heart swell.</p><p> </p><p>She recognized and knew every 90’s punk and rock song he played, just when he thought he couldn’t love her any more than he already did. She banged on the steering wheel along to Worry Rock by Green Day and his cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling as they sang together.</p><p> </p><p>The song stopped and she turned down the radio as they pulled up to where she usually parked in front of her place. She turned to him and smiled, “That was fun. Lucas listens to the literal worst music in the world and has the nerve to call Green Day bad.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh, Lucas,</em> Bobby thought. He forced a laugh, “Green Day? Bad?” He scoffed, “The audacity.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right!? He’s got terrible taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now… I wouldn’t go that far.” He raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed, rolling her eyes as she opened her door.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby got out of the car and walked around to the back to pull out his bag, Olivia leaned against the side of the car and watched him.</p><p> </p><p>“You been working out?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>His head shot towards her, completely caught off guard. He laughed, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a small giggle at his confusion, “I said have you been working out?”</p><p> </p><p>He had, not much, but he had. He certainly wasn’t expecting her to notice, he didn’t think it was enough to notice to begin with. “Uh… yeah. I have.” He laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“You look good.” She smiled at him and it filled his stomach with butterflies. “Not that you looked bad before, though.”</p><p> </p><p>He just held eye contact with her for a moment, unsure of what to say… unsure of what it meant. He finally returned the smile, “Oh, uh, thanks?” He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but it did. She just nodded. “You checkin’ me out, Livie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright now, don’t flatter yourself,” She teased, “You work out like twice and now you’ve got a big head, huh?” but the slight flush on her cheeks told Bobby the truth, she had indeed been checking him out.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed along with her, “It’s hard to be this hot and not have a big head,” he closed the trunk then flexed dramatically, “You wouldn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the worst.” She turned and walked to the door of her building, Bobby trailing slightly behind her. “Is it too late for me to make you stay at a hotel?”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure don’t know how to treat guests, do you?” She rolled her eyes at him as they got into the elevator, they continued just bantering back and forth until they reached her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>She unlocked the door and he followed her in. Bobby was hit with a wave of a warm, spiced vanilla smell. It looked exactly how Bobby thought it would, he never saw much of it despite their regular facetime calls. Super cozy, a baby grand piano in the corner of the room, plants everywhere, and personal photos with her friends and family covered the walls.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped for a second to look at the pictures. He saw one of her as a little girl standing with her siblings, smiling wide without her two front teeth. He looked to the next picture over, he saw her as a teenager with two of her friends. He recognized one of the other girls from her Instagram, he knew they had been friends since grade school from the stories she told him. He looked over at Olivia, “Is that Carli?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah! You remember her name?” She was impressed, Lucas never remembered her name despite having actually met her multiple times. Bobby had never even been within a 50-mile radius of the girl. It made her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, I do.” He turned his attention back to the picture.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair was dyed blue and her lip was pierced; she had her middle finger up as she looked into the camera with a straight face. He couldn’t help but chuckle at it before looking over to her again, “Didn’t peg you as an emo.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt closer to her suddenly after seeing who she was before he knew her, all the different versions of Olivia that she had been in the past that lead her to be the one she was then.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of your fathers never took you into the city to see a marching band and it shows.” He laughed loudly at her joke which made her smile as she continued, “Don’t you want to go put your stuff down? You’ve got a whole weekend to snoop around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry… I’m nosy and easily distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. C’mon.” She crossed the living room and turned down the hallway, Bobby followed. She pointed to the first door on the left, “That’s the bathroom.” He nodded as they walked a few more steps. She went to open the second door on the left, right next to the bathroom, “And then this is yours for the weekend!”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t anything fancy but felt cozy like the rest of the place. Just a double bed that was covered in pillows, the bedding was all white and cream-colored. A sign above the bed that said “Be Our Guest,” a clear reference to Beauty and the Beast which brought a smile to Bobby’s face. He went in and sat his suitcase flat on the armchair that was in the corner of the room. “Why is your guest room nicer than my actual bedroom?” Bobby asked as he turned back around to look at Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“Because boys can’t decorate for shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me there!” They both laughed and he walked back towards the door, “Alright, continue the tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there’s just my room left,” she shrugged slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I already said I’m nosy. Let me see!” He walked past her to the only door on the opposite side of the hallway, “This one?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded with a smile and followed him to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, it’s nice!” Once again, decorated in light colors and felt extremely cozy. Her entire place felt warm and inviting, just like her. More photos covered the wall, many of them with Lucas. One of them in front of the Eifel Tower, one on a balcony that looked out to a beach that had some of the bluest water he had ever seen, even a couple photos of just Lucas alone. Bobby felt annoyed by them, despite not having a justified reason to feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel like he was the only person deserved Olivia, especially out of him and Lucas. He knew things between them had been significantly better now, they didn’t fight like they did in the villa, and Lucas had seemed to be putting more effort in. He had seemed to be listening to what Bobby had told him, to at least attempt being the man she deserved. But Bobby also knew that he could still love her better than Lucas ever could.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could give her what she really needed. He loved her for what was beneath the surface. The frustration he always felt in the villa when Lucas only ever went on about how fit she was drove him crazy. Lucas had never even tried to go beyond a surface level with her and he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Olivia was so much more than a pretty face and a hot body. Sure, she was the kind of girl that caught every man’s attention when she walked into the room… but as cheesy as it sounded, she was even more beautiful on the inside and he knew that Lucas had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>He had never seen Lucas make her laugh the way that he did, and he knew that he was the one who was trusted with her secrets, not Lucas. She told him everything – her past, her present, and her future. He knew her like the back of his hand, and she was the same way towards him. Their connection was instant and unspoken. They were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. He has always held on to the hope that she would realize there was more there, how happy she could and would be with him, and he would wait as long as he had to for her to see it. He knew it would be worth it, that she was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew she was the one the second he laid his eyes on her when she walked out first back in the villa. He didn’t believe in love at first sight until then. He knew she would be the woman he was going to marry before he even heard her name. She was it; this was it. Anything else would be settling, and one thing Bobby refused to do was settle, especially now that he knew exactly what his standard was – Olivia, and nothing less. Women had been throwing themselves at him since the show. He never had trouble with women in the past, he could get any girl he wanted (keeping them, on the other hand, was a different story), but now, he couldn’t go anywhere without women approaching him and his dm’s were always full. He turned them all away, though. None of them held a candle to Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“You hungry?” Her voice broke him from his train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! I have a surprise!” She turned out of the room and he followed her to her kitchen. She opened her pantry, “I got you spaghetti hoops!”</p><p> </p><p>He was grinning like a fool, “Aw, Livie! That’s so nice of you. Thank you, very thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right? I’m the best.” They both laughed and the other didn’t know it, but each of them felt the best they had in months.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always take this long to get ready?” Bobby called from the living room, “Gary just texted me and said that he and Lottie just got there.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia came out from the hallway, “Why don’t you fuck off?” She laughed. “The bar is literally around the corner, a five-minute walk!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hear anything she just said, he was too busy being taken aback by how nice she looked. She had on a short denim skirt with a black turtleneck tucked into it, black shredded tights, and combat boots. Her makeup and hair were incredible as they always were, though her lipstick was darker than the one she usually opted for. He said to himself, <em>How is she so pretty? How is she real?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Bobby?” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, he thought. “Yeah, sorry, what’d you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked if you were ready since you’re so busy bitching.” She smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>He playfully rolled his eyes at her as he stood up, trying very hard to make the blush he felt on his cheeks go away. He knew it wasn’t working and accepted his embarrassing fate, “Oh, yeah, I am. You look incredible, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Backatcha,” She winked at him, “Let’s go before starts getting dark.” She went and grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder. Bobby knew her flirty comments were innocent, but he couldn’t help the way they made his heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the front door for her, “M’lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that makes you sound like a fedora-wearing brony?” She turned to lock the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t care? Also annoying you keeps me alive.” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s working.” She looked up at him dramatically, he suddenly noticed how close they were standing.</p><p> </p><p>He just grinned down at her as she gave him a fake annoyed look before walking past him, the laugh he let out was almost involuntary. God, what he would give to annoy her forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for meeeee!” He called out, taking a few big steps to quickly catch up to her. “Are we going to a nice bar or a good bar? Like are the floors clean or are we going to have fun?”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a quick chuckle, “Sticky floors, rude bartenders, and questionable bathrooms. Oh, and Lucas hates it.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a blast then!” He nudged her, only making her laugh harder. They talked as they walked; Bobby looked around, taking in his surroundings. He hadn’t spent much time in London. The city was gorgeous, objectively gloomy, but nicer than Glasgow, and he appreciated the change of pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas doesn’t do grungy bars. It’s lame.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, “Yeah, he always likes those bougie little nice hotel bars, the kind you have to wear a dress to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I never pictured him as a dress guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled, “You’re so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you meant you?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him and found the most pleased grin on his face, “How much you enjoy your own jokes is one of the best things about you, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Who else would I be making them for?” <em>You</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s right up here,” She said as they rounded the corner. They saw Lottie and Gary waiting for them out front.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaz!!!” Bobby yelled out and quite literally jumped into his arms, the four of them all burst into laughter. Besides Olivia, Gary and Lottie were who he was closest to in the villa. The four of them were sort of a little pack since the first week.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia went to give Lottie a quick kiss on the cheek, their standard greeting, “Looking stunning tonight, Liv!” Lotte said with a massive smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I learned from the best.” Olivia gave her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally let go of Gary and moved on to Lottie, also going for a quick kiss on the cheek, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the wicked witch of the west…”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a playful slap on the arm, “Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>Gary pulled the door open to the bar and they all made their way to a booth in the back, Lottie and Liv on one side, Gary and Bobby sitting opposite of them. Chatting about nothing in particular, it felt like no time had passed since they had last all been together.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get us some drinks!” Olivia hopped up from the table and sauntered off to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“You doing alright, mate?” Gary said as soon as she was out of earshot, giving Bobby a knowing look. One that said that while he knew how happy Bobby was to be spending time with Olivia again, but that he also knew how much it was killing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, mate.” Bobby gave him an appreciative smile and Gary nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it won’t be long before the blind bitch opens her eyes,” Lottie said and let out a quick laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby softly laughed too, “I hope you’re right, but I’m not sure that you are. Things have been great with her and Lucas and I don’t see anything that’s going to change it anytime soon.” Bobby let out a long sigh, “It’s fine though, really. I’m good with where I am. As long as I get to be in her life then that’s-“ He was cut off by Gary clearing his throat loudly and slightly turning his head in Olivia’s direction, signaling she was coming back.</p><p> </p><p>She was carrying a tray that had four tequila shots and four lime wedges. She scooched herself back into the booth after setting the tray down on the table. She passed the shots around along with the slices of lime, saving Bobby for last.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he scoffed, “As if I need a chaser.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? I bet you $20 that I can outdrink you.” Olivia teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” He raised his brow as a cheeky grin spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on, Boops.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them took the shots back, Lottie and Gary both wincing and taking their slices of lime - Bobby and Olivia both made eye contact with straight faces, unphased, limes still on the table. She gave him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Early hours of Saturday</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had lost count of how many drinks he had and how many shots he took by 1 am. He was pretty buzzed, but still hanging in. Olivia, on the other hand, was drunker than a skunk. The four of them had been pounding drinks back after playing game after game of pool.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna go ahead and get out of here,” Gary said, slurring slightly. Lottie nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! We’ll see you two at the party tomorrow night!” Bobby gave them both a hug before the two of them headed for the door and Olivia gave them a quick wave.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to Olivia who was still sitting on the edge of the pool table. She looked up at him through hooded eyes with a soft smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh and she rolled her eyes at him. He spoke in a high-pitched voice and mimicked her accent, “I bet you $20 that I can out drink you.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a giggle despite her attempt to keep a straight face and it warmed Bobby’s heart. She yawned, “You ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whenever you are.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and went to get off the pool table, Bobby instinctively put his hand out for her to take to help her get down, knowing she’d probably fall if he didn’t. She took it without hesitation and gave him an appreciative smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh shit, the tab,” She went to dig in her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“I already got it. You’re good, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that! Wasn’t it a lot? Let me give you at least half, it’s my fault we drank so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, really, you’re good. You do owe me $20 though.” He gave her a smirk and she laughed before pulling the cash from her wallet and handing it to him. “Thank you very much.” He gave her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair and square.”</p><p> </p><p>They headed for the door, and Bobby took a second to remember how they had gotten there, just in case Olivia was too far gone to be their navigation system. He pushed the door open and they were hit with the cold air of the night. He dramatically gestured for her to walk out first, earning a laugh from her. She walked in the direction they had come, and he realized this was probably one of many, many drunken nights of hers stumbling back to her flat. All he could think about was how much he’d love to do this with her forever. Nothing sounded better to him than going out with her, then going home with her.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence; it wasn’t at all uncomfortable. As Noah had said to her back in the villa, being with someone in silence is an act of closeness. Suddenly, he felt her arm come up and hold on to his. He once again knew it was innocent, but how fast his heart was racing would make you think otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>They walked like that the whole way back to her place, silent with their arms locked together. How right it felt to Bobby only further confirmed how he felt about her. It felt like it wasn’t just supposed to be that way, but that it always had been, and that it always would be. There was a sense of closeness that felt like the kind that could only be developed over a lifetime, despite knowing each other for less than a year. He somehow felt like he’s both known her all of his life and like he just met her yesterday at once.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually made their way back into her flat after she fumbled for who knows how long. Bobby stood behind her sniggering as she kept telling him to fuck off or to drop dead, only making him laugh harder each time she said it.</p><p> </p><p>They both said goodnight and he made his way to the guest room after brushing his teeth. He stared at the ceiling in the darkness as he was filled with so much joy and sadness all at once. How much fun he had with Olivia in the mere hours since they had been reunited made his heart feel like it was genuinely smiling, but the fact that they were sleeping in separate beds made it ache. He could tell everyone who asked that he would be okay with just this forever as many times as he wanted, but he knew deep down that it would never be enough. He’ll always be desperate for it to be more. He would want Olivia for the rest of his life, whether he ever actually got her or not. He’ll never stop loving her more than he thought was humanly possible. She was the love of his life, and his heart wouldn’t feel complete until she realized that he was hers. He knew that he was, and he was willing to wait as long as it took for her to see that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday Evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia got close to the mirror as she put bright red lipstick. She leaned back and turned her head from side to side, making sure everything about her was perfect. When deciding she was satisfied, she put on hoop earrings and gave her hair one final shakeout, leaving it in big messy waves.</p><p> </p><p>She got up from her vanity and walked to the mirror to give herself one final look over. She had planned for her and Lucas to be Danny and Sandy, but he couldn’t make it and was ‘too grown’ to dress up, or in other words, didn’t know how to have fun. She had rummaged in her closet earlier in the week, assuming she had to have something from Halloweens in the past, luckily, she found an old sexy cop costume from years ago. She straightened out her little dress, adjusted her fishnets, and tightened the laces that went up the knee-high boots she was wearing, the same ones she wore for the heart rate challenge back in the villa. “Slutty” costumes weren’t always her thing, but when she went with them, she went all out. Olivia was aware that she was hot, and she knew how to turn what she already had going on up a notch. She was confident and she had reason to be. One last look over in her full-sized mirror and she decided she was set. She whipped out her phone and took a quick selfie in the mirror. Once she got a good one, she opened up her text thread with Lucas, "wish you were here xx. love you!" She hit send she grabbed the choker necklace off of her vanity and carried it out into the living room with her.</p><p> </p><p>She called out before coming out of the hallway, “Hey, Boops? Can you put this on me? My nails are too long to do the little clasps.”</p><p> </p><p>She finally reached the threshold in the room where Bobby was sat on his phone while he waited for her to finish up but stopped in her tracks when she saw him. He looked up at the sound of her voice and he could’ve sworn he felt his lungs shrink, suddenly finding it heart to breathe. The skirt on the dress she was wearing was ridiculously short, so short that if she were to bend over slightly that her ass would likely show itself, and her breasts were damn near spilling out of the low-cut top half.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jesus fucking Christ</em>, his mind was going a million miles per hour and he felt almost lightheaded. Bobby was so in love with her for who she was as a person, seeing her for so much more than the beautiful shell that carries her beautiful soul, that he sometimes forgets exactly how truly fit she is. Even when thinking of her appearance, he usually reaches for words like pretty or beautiful… but seeing her in something like that, he was reminded that she was hot, <em><strong>so</strong></em> fucking hot. Mind blowing-ly sexy as if she was taken right out of a magazine.</p><p> </p><p>He was so lost in his train of thought to even notice that he and Olivia were wearing matching costumes, completely unintentional.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… are we…” She said as she laughed, gesturing to Bobby’s cop costume. He looked down and that’s when he realized, and he burst out laughing too.</p><p> </p><p>She gave them a moment to calm down before saying, “I thought you ordered a hot dog costume!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did! It didn’t get here in time, so I got this last minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine was last minute too! I wore it a few years ago and found it in the back of my closet! Great minds think alike.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief pause before he almost involuntarily said, “Can I tell you that you look fit without it being weird? Like really fit?” He laughed, partially out of nerves, he usually wasn’t so direct and bold with his compliments, trying to still be respectful of Lucas, no matter how much he hated the guy. Olivia was his, after all. <em>Ugh</em>, he thought. He was careful to never initiate anything that could be even possibly be perceived as just more than friendship, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop her if she did, her holding his arm on the way home last night was one example of many.</p><p> </p><p>“No, go ahead, boost my ego.” She winked at him and crossed the room and sat down beside him on the couch, offering him the necklace to put on her as she brushed her hair to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hands were embarrassingly shaky, luckily, she was turned away. Something about this felt so… intimate. A thing that couples do. He had done it for many of the short-term girlfriends in his past. He knew it was dumb how shook up he was over something so silly and irrelevant, but the tiny tastes he got of the relationship he wanted to have with her meant so much to him. He lived off of these little samples. He cherished them and truly appreciated every second of it. He got the necklace on and adjusted it, so it was centered on her neck for her, the way the tips of his fingers gently grazed her neck made him feel fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go to the bathroom then I’ll call the Uber, yeah?” She said as she stood up after he fixed her necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call it, you’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have $20 to spare,” He winked, and she rolled her eyes before she walked off.</p><p> </p><p>When she came back, they gathered their things walked out her front door together, nearly the same height due to the massive height of her heels. Bobby couldn’t help but laugh when they stood side by side. He looked to her as he got on his tiptoes, “I don’t like the shoes. They make me feel short.”</p><p> </p><p>"Have you considered that maybe you are short?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm not short! I'm 5'10."</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, 5'9 and a half."</p><p> </p><p>She cackled and they hit the road.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea’s party was in full swing and her place was packed. Bobby and Liv had made their rounds to say hi to all the other islanders there before settling in with Gary and Lottie, of course, and a couple of random people they had met there. They stood and shot the shit for what felt like forever, everyone having a great time together – drinking, laughing, having a blast.</p><p> </p><p>They chose a spot near the big karaoke set up Chelsea had rented out for the night, because “What’s a party without karaoke?” Chelsea had said. They watched as drunk person after drunk person got behind the mics and made fools of themselves, truly enjoying the peak people-watching opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Livie! Pleeeeaaaase!” Bobby asked for the millionth time, “Do a song with me! It’ll be fun!” She gave him the same look she had been giving him all night that told him he could go to hell. “You promised back in the villa that you’d let me hear you sing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t mean in front of god only knows how many people!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you can do bits on national television but can’t sing for a bunch of people who won’t even remember it in the morning?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went wide and she playfully smacked his chest as she laughed, “Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! It’ll be fun! I’ll give you your $20 back if you do!” He gave her puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him an annoyed look, but the puppy dog eyes didn’t let up and she would never truly admit it out loud, but they were definitely working. She squinted at him, “Ugh. Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby literally jumped with joy, and Lottie chimed in, “Really? You’re gonna sing? I’ve been dying to hear you since the villa! Both of you, especially since we found out your punk band past, Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hopefully, we don’t disappoint.” Olivia smiled at Bobby and he returned it.</p><p> </p><p>As they waited their turn, Olivia took a shot to calm her nerves, Bobby took one for moral support.</p><p> </p><p>“What song do you wanna do?” Olivia said after knocking it back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Bobby shrugged, “I dunno, something fun though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, let’s do *NSYNC!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good with that! Bye Bye Bye?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled wide at him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was their go. Bobby got behind the machine and queued up the song. He had full intentions of doing the absolute most and was hoping Olivia would do the same.</p><p> </p><p>She started the song and Bobby was shook by the sound of how pretty her voice was, not that he was expecting it to be bad, but certainly not <em>that</em> good. She thought the exact same of his when he began to sing as well. They sounded great when they harmonized together, and of course, they both knew the dance. Considering both of their competitive natures, it wasn’t long before they were trying to out-sing each other, both just trying to flex their voices as hard as they could. Neither of them really winning considering how good they both sounded, especially together.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the party taking place in the room around them had stopped to watch the killer performance that was happening completely unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p>The song came to an end and most of the party-goers around them broke into cheers and they both just started laughing before embracing in a tight hug, swaying side to side. When they let go, Olivia looked out into the sea of people in front of them, she saw a familiar face looking back at her from the back of the room. There stood Lucas. A smile instantaneously grew on her lips as she scurried through the crowd, too excited to notice the hint of annoyance on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas!” She tossed her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her on the cheek, avoiding the red gloss on her lips, then leaned back a bit to take a look at her “Well, would you look at you…” He was trying his hardest to not allow the annoyance he felt show through in his voice, “You’re looking absolutely stunning, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>He had promised Olivia to be better with the whole jealousy thing, and he was trying, he really was, but he was just having difficulty trying to hide how irritated he was by the scene he had just walked in on – his girlfriend duetting with another lad in matching costumes, then seeing her immediately jump into his arms as the song ended. Seeing her leave Bobby in the dust the second she saw him made him feel a bit better, but he was still pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby made his way over to them and put out a friendly hand to Lucas who hesitated but gave it a casual shake eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, big guy?” Bobby gave him a smirk, knowing what things looked like, and feeling a little satisfied by it. He couldn’t help it. Pushing Lucas’ buttons gave him a rush. He got a kick out of how nervous he made someone who was objectively better than him in every way – richer, better looking, more successful, the list went on… but he was worried about Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Long time, no see, mate!” Lucas tried to put on a happy face and a friendly tone, but both of them knew how fake it was, but both of them also knew how much Olivia appreciated it, so they sucked it up.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you couldn’t come!” Olivia finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“I ditched the convention a little early so I could come surprise my girl,” He responded, putting a little emphasis on my, not enough for Olivia to notice, but certainly enough for Bobby. “I can’t stay too long, but I know how badly you wanted me to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, neither Lucas nor Liv noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas spoke again, tone a little dry, “Nice costumes, didn’t know you planned to match.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “We didn’t even plan it! Isn’t that so funny? The one he ordered didn’t come in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilarious.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just always on the same page, aren’t we, Livie?” Bobby chimed in, looking at Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, “That we are! Two peas in a pod.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ jaw clenched but he kept a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! Come say hi to Lottie and Gary!” She took his hand and he followed her off as they began to wade through the crowd of people. They finally reached the couple on the other side of the room and, based on the looks on their faces, it became very obvious that Liv was the only person there who was glad to see him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Sometimes we don't say a thing,<br/>Just listen to the crickets sing.<br/>Everything I need is right here by my side,<br/>And I know everything about you,<br/>And I don't want to live without you."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This Kind Of Situation Has To Pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This - George Strait</p><p>(I apologize for hitting y'all with some yeeyee country nonsense but I HAD to.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! Come say hi to Lottie and Gary!” Olivia took his hand and he followed her off as they began to wade through the crowd of people. They finally reached the couple on the other side of the room and, based on the looks on their faces, it became very obvious that Liv was the only person there who was glad to see him.</p><p> </p><p>Gary, Lottie, and Bobby had a lot of things in common, but one of the main things being the strong dislike of Lucas that they shared. All three of them found him to be unbearable to be around. On top of that, they all also knew how much better Bobby was for Olivia. Lottie and Gary wanted them to be together as badly as Bobby did, especially Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who I found!” Olivia said to them as she smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Gary hesitated, but eventually put on a mask of fake excitement to see Lucas, “Lookie here, well if it isn’t Mr. September of Motorbike Monthly.” He put his hand out for a friendly handshake which Lucas quickly returned.</p><p><br/>
Lottie being Lottie didn’t bother to even pretend to be anything less than annoyed by his presence as she gave Bobby a look that said she was sorry. She turned to Lucas, “Oh, hi. Liv said you weren’t coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smiled in an attempt to warm Lottie up, “I snuck out early to surprise her.”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone was still cold, “Hm. Okay. I guess we were having too much fun anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lottie!” Liv snapped and gave her a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s not like he doesn’t know I don’t like him,” she looked over to him, “You know I can’t stand you, right Lucas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sure it’s mutual, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked back over to Olivia, “See, Liv? No big deal! We hate each other. Bobby and Gary feel the same way, I just have the balls to say it.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an intensely awkward silence as they all just looked around at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Lucas cleared his throat, “Well, I think I’m going to go try to find Henrik to say hello. I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>They all watched as he walked off, and Olivia finally spoke once he was out of earshot, “Lottie, it wouldn’t kill you to be civil, you know. He made an effort to come here for me and I really appreciate it. You could at least pretend to be nice, for me. Bobby and Gary do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m not a pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! I’m not a pussy!” Gary laughed and Bobby did too.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie mimicked his accent, “Well if it isn’t Mr. September of Motorbike Monthly,” only making the guys laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv, you’ve gotta admit he’s a bit of a buzzkill.” Gary gave her a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>She fought a grin, “You lot stop it. He’s not that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“To you,” Lottie sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gave her another pointed look, “Well, I’m glad he’s here. I wish you’d give him a second chance; I’ve told you guys that he’s been so much better.”</p><p> </p><p>They eventually moved on from the subject of Lucas and all went back to laughing and having a good time like they were earlier in the night. Bobby leading the conversation and having everyone in hysterics as he always did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucas watched from a few feet away as he returned. Seeing how much more fun Olivia had when he wasn’t there hurt him as much as it irritated him. He knew he wasn’t the funniest and most outgoing person out there, but Liv lit up like a Christmas tree with her friends, and he never got to see that side of her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Olivia felt a hand on the small of her back at the same time that the group started to quiet down, she turned her head and saw Lucas, whose annoyed look was still somewhat on his face.</p><p> </p><p>There was yet another awkward silence at his presence, all eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed in annoyance, “I think I’m going to head out.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked to him once again, “What? You just got here not even an hour ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know, I said I couldn’t stay long.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you meant barely even 45 minutes, half of which weren’t even spent with me.” Olivia sounded disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Liv, I’m a grown man who can leave a party when he wants,” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>The silence between the group only grew tenser as Lottie, Gary, and Bobby shared a look that said <em>‘What the fuck?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed, “Oh, uh… okay. Let me walk you out, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby instantly recognized the hurt in her voice, and it made his stomach bubble up with anger. He watched as Olivia and Lucas made their way to the front of Chelsea’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… alrighty then,” Gary finally broke their silence.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I hate that guy,” Lottie added.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t say anything, he just continued to stare off in the direction that Liv and Lucas had just gone in with a scowl on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobs? You alright?” Gary’s said.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his name got his attention and he turned back to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie frowned, knowing the truth, “I’m sorry, Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply, “I just don’t get it. I don’t. I never will.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary shook his head, “Neither do we.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie brought a hand to rest on Bobby’s arm in an attempt to comfort him, “It’s only a matter of time. He can’t rest on just pretty for forever. Everyone knows it’s not going to last. She’ll realize sooner or later.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia walked a few steps behind Lucas as they made their way to Chelsea’s front door. She was already trying not to cry. His unnecessarily mean tone hurt enough on its own, but for it to happen almost immediately after she had just told Lottie, Gary, and Bobby how much better he had been and that he deserved another chance embarrassed her beyond belief.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped into the cold of the night and walked to Lucas’ car silently. He hadn’t looked back to see if she was behind him. He continued to the driver’s side of his car and went to get in without a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? You’re not even going to talk to me? What did I do?” Her tone was firm, but you could still hear the sadness in it.</p><p> </p><p>He whipped around, “You really don’t know what I’m upset about?”</p><p><br/>
“No, considering you haven’t told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I show up to this stupid fucking party that I don’t even want to be at, going well out of my way to be here, driving for nearly two hours immediately after leaving the work convention, and I’m fucking exhausted… just to come see you because I knew you wanted me here. And what do I walk in to? You in matching fucking costumes with another guy, goofing around with every eye in the room on the two of you! Do you not see how that looks?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re saying… you’re mad at me for having fun?”</p><p> </p><p> “No, I’m mad and hurt by you for having more fun with him than you ever do with me, dressed like that, no less! Matching with Bobby to top it off!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s face twisted up, “I’m not having more fun with him by my choice! If you could’ve let loose for thirty fucking seconds, then I’d be wearing a blonde wig and skintight pants in a couple’s costume with you! I already told you that we didn’t match on purpose. His was completely last minute and mine is from Halloween like five years ago, but either way, who are you to tell me how to dress?”</p><p> </p><p>“The sexy costume itself isn’t the point! It’s the fact that you’re wearing it out with someone, matching with someone who isn’t your boyfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to say that it was an accident?! It’s not that deep, Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is to me! Do you realize how many people at that party that were taking pictures and videos of you and Bobby singing together? I know that you tend to forget, but you are a celebrity now, Olivia. You were fan favorite on one of the biggest shows in the country, and there you were, alongside the other fan favorite, the one everyone who wanted you to be with. You were everyone’s favorite couple despite never even fucking being together! Do you know how many Instagram stories the two of you in your matching fucking costumes are on right now? The press is going to have a field day with that shit, and you know it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that matter? Why does how anything looks or what anyone says matter? I’m your girlfriend, all yours, and you know that. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks. Bobby is my best friend, my friend, just my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your best friend who has been trying to fuck you since the day you met him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jesus Christ! I thought we moved on from this! I’m not doing this with you again. I’m not. We’re not about to retreat back in the progress we’ve made in this relationship. I refuse. Whatever deep insecurity inside of you that makes you act like this isn’t my issue to solve. It’s yours and you’re not going to start taking it out on me again. I’ve given you absolutely no reason to question my loyalty for even a second. I’ve proven to you that you can trust me. I’m not going to apologize for having friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friends who talk shit about me directly to my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I said something to when you walked away! Go ask Bobby. He’ll tell you! I defended you immediately and said how I was glad you came because that’s exactly what I said,” You could hear how hard she was fighting off tears through the strain in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’d love for me to go get Bobby,” he scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Lucas? You know that isn’t what I meant in the slightest! I thought we put this topic to bed months ago. I’m so thrown off by all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand what you’re not understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Backatcha.”</p><p> </p><p>His jaw clenched, “Whatever. I should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're really going to leave like this? Why did you come at all?"</p><p> </p><p>“I'm honestly wondering that myself, but don't worry... I'm sure you'll find yourself forgetting all about this and me as soon as you get back inside with Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurt flashed in Olivia’s eyes and her face twisted up with sadness as she shook her head, "Have a good night, Lucas... even if you ruined mine."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas instantly realized he said something he shouldn’t have.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv! Wait!” He called out after her, but she didn’t even bother looking back, she just waved a dismissive hand in the air before going back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas got in his car and let out a long, dramatic sigh the second he closed the door. He felt his eyes prickle as he fought off the urge to cry. He knew Bobby was better for Olivia, that he could and would give her everything she needed and more. Lucas knew he would never be able to love her the way Bobby did.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could give her the life that she wanted, the one she needed. He wasn’t just able; he was more than willing. They both wanted to settle down, get married, and have children. They both wanted a house with a white picket fence and a yard for a dog. Lucas wanted none of that. He was interested in getting married, but no intentions of settling down, and certainly not children. He wanted to spend forever traveling the globe with the love of his life, new cities every trip, seeing everything the world has to offer with the one person he’d want to give it to, and that person was Olivia. There was no one else he would rather do that with. That was his idea of a perfect life. The thought of being married with children in an average suburban area in an average family home sounded miserable to him, but it was all Olivia wanted. He could never give that to her, but Bobby could.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a frustrated yell and he hit the steering wheel, tears finally starting to fall. He looked back out the window towards Chelsea’s house and questioned if he should go back in and apologize.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe I should just let us both cool down. I don’t want to make this worse than I already have... or is it worse to not say anything? Fuck. </em>He sighed again<em>. She’s probably having more fun without me</em>, he thought as he put his keys in the ignition. He started the car and drove off into the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia made her way through the party back to where she had left Lottie, Gary, and Bobby. She was embarrassed to see them considering how much of a fool Lucas just made her look in front of them, then to top it off, she’d be coming back to them alone.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie spotted her over Bobby’s shoulder, “Oof.” She softly, barely noticeably gestured in Liv’s direction. Bobby’s head turned and he instantly saw the hurt in her eyes, despite how hard she was trying to mask it. It broke his heart, he felt her pain, and he hated it.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally got to the group and no one said anything, unsure of what to say. Bobby brought an arm up around her and she instantly let her head fall against his shoulder. He rubbed the center of her back, comforting her without words.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone who hates Lucas say I!” Lottie said, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p><br/>
“Aye. Not now.” Bobby said as he shook his head. Liv sniffled and he turned his head and spoke to her directly, his cheek against her hair, “Do you wanna go talk outside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be right back,” Bobby spoke to the group, Lottie and Gary just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went in the direction of the kitchen, not wanting to go out where she just was with Lucas, unsure if he had left yet. He found the back door and opened it for her then followed her out. They went and sat on the chairs on Chelsea’s patio. Olivia let out a sigh and she looked down at her hands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up, “Why are you sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re sad and I don’t want you to be, nor do you deserve to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. It’s fine.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I know you well enough to know you’re lying. You know we’re too much alike.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “You got me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t deserve that, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a good guess and I can tell you’re upset.”</p><p> </p><p>She just looked at him without saying anything. She couldn’t help but wonder why Lucas wasn’t more like Bobby, but she quickly shoved that thought out of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna leave?” Bobby offered.</p><p> </p><p>“You came all the way to London to come to this party, I’m not going to make you leave before midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came to London to see you.” Olivia felt a warmth in her chest, one she always ignored when it came to Bobby in refusal to acknowledge it for what it was. Bobby continued, “We can go, really. I’m sure we’d have more fun at yours, anyways.” He gave her a grin and she returned it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? We don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat on the counter in Olivia’s bathroom while she took off her makeup after they had both changed out of their costumes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sighed, “I mean, there’s nothing to talk about, really. Same shit, different day. I don’t understand where it came from though. I thought we had put the whole,” she paused, “you know, me and you thing to rest. I thought he had finally realized that we’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby frowned, “Do you want me to like… I don’t know… back off or whatever? I don’t want to cause problems for you as much as I’d hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head shot towards him, “Don’t be stupid. No, I’m not going to stop being best friends with you because Lucas is an insecure baby. He can get used to it or get lost. This friendship is too important to me. Boys will come and go, but you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and I know that you will be until the day we die. It’s once in a lifetime, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart fluttered at Olivia all but saying she would basically choose him over Lucas at the end of the day as he nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. We just get each other.” He was fighting off a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I wish Lucas would let it go, like actually let it go. I thought he had. I love him so much and I would hate to lose him over something so silly. He said something about he hated that I have more fun with you than I do with him and I just don’t understand. Like, he’s the one who refuses to goof around and be silly. It’s no one’s fault but his own.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s mad because you had fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, “He’s ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess. I think I’m so upset because he really has been so much better like I was literally just telling you guys that… I was just embarrassed when he acted like that in front of you immediately after I had defended him,” Her voice cracked and tears formed in her eyes, she paused, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be a wuss.” She wiped her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t say that. You’re not a wuss and you have no reason to be embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffled, “I feel like a clown.”</p><p> </p><p>“But a very cute clown! Make all the boy clowns go beep beep!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just quote The Princess Diaries at me?” She let out a small laugh as she went to throw away the makeup wipe she had used.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure did,” she just smiled at him before he suddenly said “Ooh! I have an idea to make you feel better!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me give you a makeover! Like Paolo!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Oh so I need a makeover? I didn’t think I was that ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave her a look, “Shut up. You know what I meant. I’m good at makeup! I’ll do your hair too!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to make me look like even more of a clown!”</p><p> </p><p>“The only clown around here is Lucas.” He paused as she laughed, “Now sit, where’s your stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and complied, sitting on the ground as she pointed him in the direction of the makeup case she always kept packed to toss in her bag when she went to Lucas’ every weekend and her hair tools.</p><p> </p><p>He plugged up her curling iron and sat in front of her, “Turn around!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just sit behind me, dummy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m a dummy. Now turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>She did as he asked, scooching so she was facing in the opposite direction. He started taking small sections of her hair, sending tingles down her spine as he ran his hands through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was incredibly relaxed, losing track of time as Bobby played with her hair. Bobby was happy with the moment of simple, innocent intimacy. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company. He was right, this did make Olivia feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, turn back around so I can do the front,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>She once again followed Bobby’s requests, turning around to face him. Their knees were touching as he began to take the chunks of hair that framed her face.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t stop looking at his concentrated face, suddenly unable to think of nothing other than how pretty he was. Bobby was gorgeous, truly. He had no idea and that somehow only made him better looking. His eyes were like molten gold as they focused on her hair and she felt like she was sinking in them. The way his freckles were scattered across his face, almost as if they had been placed deliberately, one by one, made her heart feel as if it was tightening. His full, plump lips parted slightly as he worked. Olivia wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Her heart was racing as she realized this, and panic consumed her.</p><p> </p><p><em>What the fuck is wrong with you,</em> she thought to herself. <em>It’s Bobby. Bobby. Your best friend. You have a boyfriend. You’re just upset with him. You’re being insanely irrational. </em>She couldn’t shake off the urge. She couldn’t stop wondering how it would feel to have his soft lips against hers, his perfect fingers tangled in her hair. The feeling on his gentle hands in her hair in combination with how good he had been to her since being in town, better than Lucas was even on his best days, was too much.</p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was broken by the sound of his voice as he ran his fingers through her hair, “There! All done! Not as pretty as when you do it, but certainly could be worse, much worse.” He let out a laugh as he handed her a mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, looks great. We should probably go to bed though. It’s getting late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? I haven’t even gotten to do your makeup yet!”</p><p> </p><p>She knew she needed to step away from him before she did something she’d regret, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. We have an early morning tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a confused look, “My flight isn’t until like 2:00?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah. Right. I don’t know. I’m just tired, I kind of just want to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby scanned her face trying to figure out what was a going on, it was one of the very rare moments that he couldn’t get a read on her, “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a closed-lipped smile, “Yeah, fine.” She forced herself to yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay then,” he sounded disappointed. “I’m kind of tired too then, I guess.” They both stood and Bobby pulled her in for a hug, “I’m sorry your night got fucked up, Livie. I know Halloween is your favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated before hugging him back, her mind was racing. He gave her a squeeze and she was angered by the way it filled her stomach butterflies. <em>Liv, fucking get it together. It’s Bobby</em>, she said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke against his chest, “It’s fine. I’m sure I’ll feel better in the morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Only an isolated incident,<br/>But the acquaintance left me stunned.<br/>The first attraction was the hardest hit<br/>I thought I'd ever overcome<br/>This kind of situation has to pass,<br/>This chance encounter has to be the last.<br/>To take it further, we would be remiss.<br/>We really shouldn't be doing this."</p><p>tumblr - bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Are We Out Of The Woods Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few somewhat large time hops! Covers up until Christmas! </p><p>Yeehaw, it's another double upload. We're trying to get this pumped out now that we're getting closer to season three!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: Out of the Woods - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p>(yes, ANOTHER Taylor Swift song.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday morning, November 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning sunlight shining through the window caused Olivia to stir in her sleep. She groaned as she rolled over to face the wall, trying desperately to go back to sleep. It wasn’t working. She opened her eyes and reached for her phone on the nightstand—nothing from Lucas. She huffed in disappointment as she looked to the photos of him that covered her wall.</p><p> </p><p><em>Great</em>, she thought. She wasn’t caving and apologizing. She knew she did nothing wrong. Olivia understood where Lucas was coming from, that he had something inside of him that made him feel as if he wasn’t enough for her, but she also understood that wasn’t a problem she could fix. She had told him time and time again that she was his. They had discussed marriage for Christ’s sake. He jokingly called her Mrs. Koh from time to time, and she loved the sound of it. She would love to be Mrs. Koh, and she couldn’t wait until she was. The one thing Olivia didn’t understand was how she could convince Lucas of that. There was nothing else she could tell him that she hadn’t already.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and sighed dramatically. She opened twitter as she did every morning; she was no stranger to a soft addiction to social media and was self-aware enough to admit it. She didn’t scroll long before seeing photos of her and Bobby from the night before. <em>Shit</em>, she said to herself. <em>Shit!</em> Lucas was right, but at least there weren’t too many articles and none from any major publications. None of the pictures looked bad, even the ones of them hugging were clearly innocent.</p><p> </p><p>She got up to go to her bathroom, and she remembered the night before on the floor with Bobby. She wasn’t ready to face her feelings in the light of the day. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she took a long look at herself. She squinted at her reflection, <em>You’re a moron, Olivia. How could you even think that way? What’s wrong with you?</em></p><p> </p><p>She took a quick shower and got dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt. Picking up her phone from the counter, she checked the time, 10:30. Bobby was an early riser, so she assumed he was probably up. Making her way from her bedroom, she heard the television on in her living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Boops!” She smiled brightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up at the sight of her. Bobby was up all night worried about Olivia. He wasn’t sure why she got all weird out of nowhere last night, and he was afraid he might have done something to upset her. Her smiling face told him otherwise, giving him relief like you wouldn’t believe. He wasn’t too worried about the no sleep thing, that just meant he could sleep on the plane.</p><p> </p><p>“Goooooooood morning!” He sang out at her, making her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna go get breakfast, or I guess probably brunch by now? There’s a good little café that’s about a 15-minute drive from here.”</p><p> </p><p>He hopped up, “Yes! I’m starving. The breakfast at this B&amp;B blows.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a little shit, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw! No need to flatter me, Livie. Very sweet of you,” she rolled her eyes as he paused to think for a second, “I should probably take my bag then, you could just take me to the airport straight after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I was taking you to the airport?” Bobby gave her an annoyed look and she burst into giggles, and he couldn’t help but join her. Her laughter was truly contagious for him. She collected herself and continued, “That’s fine, though! Works for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went and grabbed his bag, which he had packed the night before. The two of them walked to her car, laughing about nothing as Bobby pulled his suitcase behind him. He wanted more than anything to take her back with him. He wanted his friends to meet her; they hadn’t shut up about her for months. Bobby caught constant shit back home for being too big of a wuss to go after her. He watched the show back for the first time with his mates and they all yelled at him for being a pussy whenever he and Olivia were on the screen. He hated that they were right, and he’d kick himself for it for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>He often replays a clip from one of Olivia’s early confessionals from the beach hut before Lucas arrived.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Olivia sat alone, cross-legged in the chair, clearly fighting a smile, “Bobby is quite cute, isn’t he? I’m into him. He’s the sweetest guy here… that wasn’t a baker joke,” she laughed at herself, “He asked me if he was my type and I told him that he is, but he hasn’t really said anything else, so…” she paused and sighed, “maybe he rather be mates? I don’t know, I guess I’m good with either. I just like hanging out with him a lot. I’m coupled up with Gary currently, but I could see myself more with Bobby for sure. I assume the next recoupling will be girl’s choice. I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was from day four in the villa. Lucas came in the next day. Watching it back always made him feel like he was swallowing glass, but he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>The implication that she was even considering picking him was almost too much to bear. He tortured himself with it. He’d watch it back over and over again while thinking about the night he found her crying in the pantry after the heart rate challenge. He had no clue Olivia was ever even the slightest bit interested in him until then. He assumed straight away that there was no way in hell that she would even give him a second thought, so he settled on friendship. Bobby hated himself for not making a move, she had literally told him that she had just been waiting on him. She had been interested, she was attracted to him, she had feelings for him… and he fumbled the ball. He wonders what could’ve been every second of every day. The sound of Olivia’s voice saying, “You had as much of a chance as everyone else,” haunted him.</p><p> </p><p>When Lucas first got to the villa, Olivia took to him like a duck takes to water. She showed more interest in him than she had in anyone else. (One of the memes of Olivia that went viral was her alone in the beach hut just yelling, “He’s fucking fit!” at the top of her lungs when the producers first asked her what she thought of him.) When the lads asked them who had caught their eye, Lucas named only Olivia, and he said it immediately, without any hesitation, and looked her in the eye as he said it. He was confident and extremely forward, and she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>They went zero to a hundred very quickly. Olivia officially broke up with Gary two days after Lucas arrived. They had established it was just a friendship couple, but she had to do it so she could sleep with Lucas on the daybeds due to the rules of the show, and that’s precisely what she did. Olivia was essentially spoken for from then on. No one was going to piss off Lucas. Especially not Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone accepted Liv was off the table, and Bobby was doomed to not only watch the girl he wanted be with someone else, but he had to listen to every detail as he hung out with the girls more often than the guys. He had to sit and nod as Liv went into details about every aspect of her relationship with Lucas, <em>every</em> aspect.</p><p> </p><p>He went straight to his parents’ house when he got home from filming the show. His mom opened the door and engulfed him in the tightest hug of his life, knowing how deep in pain her son was, even though he’d never admit it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought as he loaded his stuff in her trunk, “I don’t want you to leave, Boops.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked to her, “I was just thinking the same thing. You’ve got me for a few more hours, though.” He smiled wide, but it hurt to do so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat across from Olivia in a booth in the cutest little café he had ever seen. They had been getting dirty looks from strangers for how loudly they were laughing, but neither of them cared in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>He tossed a grape from his fruit bowl into the air and caught it in his mouth on the first try, sending Olivia into a fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Open!” He said to her and she quickly complied. He dramatically assessed his aim.</p><p> </p><p>“Just throw it already!”</p><p> </p><p>He purposely threw it at her before she could open her mouth again, hitting her in the middle of the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby!” She yelled at him but was unable to stop laughing. She threw it back at him, but he was somehow able to catch it in his mouth. He gave her the biggest smile and she shook her head, “You’re the actual worst.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much, Boops,” Olivia said as she and Bobby held each other for a tight lingering hug before security at the airport.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby spoke into her hair, “Not as much as I’m gonna miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t ready to return to the real world, to his regular life, the one where he had to live every day without Olivia. The distance was a reminder of the fact that they weren’t together in the way he wanted them to be. Sure, the relationship would still be presumably long distance even if they were together, but he’d for sure see her more often than every few months. He would do anything for it to be him that she visits every weekend, or even him visiting her. He was willing to sit on a plane for however many hours every week to see her.  There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon,” she mumbled. In all honesty, part of her was a bit relieved for him to be leaving after her mini-crisis last night. She figured the distance might help her a bit, at least on the Bobby end of the equation. She wasn’t so sure about Lucas’. They still hadn’t spoken. She was holding out because of the fact that Lucas owed her an apology, and she knew he wasn’t saying anything purely out of stubbornness. The way Bobby refused to let go of her in the middle of the airport wasn’t helping to clear her head.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he released her from his arms, “Alright, I guess I should go ahead and go. I don’t wanna miss my flight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Text me as soon as you land, okay? Let me know you got back safely.” She smiled at him, but barely, still sad despite knowing they needed the space, or at least she did.</p><p> </p><p>He appreciated how much she cared, “Of course. I’ll see you later, Livie,” he brought his finger to her nose, “Boop.”</p><p> </p><p>Her barely noticeable smile became a wide grin as she returned the gesture, “Boop.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia heard her phone ringing in her living room where it charged as she made dinner. She put down the spoon she was cooking with before going to grab it. It was Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>She answered in a sing-song voice, “Hey, Boops!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I was just letting you know that I got back home in one piece. I landed a little bit ago, but my phone died on the plane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see my text?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I didn’t. I called you as soon as it turned on.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia grinned, “No big! You left your hoodie hanging by my door, and I was just asking for your address so I could mail it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it! I’ll just get it whenever we see each other next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I can send it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine, Liv. I’m sure I’ll make it without it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna steal it,” She joked.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the smile in his voice, “Hey, you can have it if you want it.” It made her laugh, but he wasn’t really kidding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late Monday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had been in the studio all day with one of her regular artists for a writing session. It was a long day, and she was in a shit mood. Still nothing from Lucas. She drove home in silence, not bothering to play music on her phone. There was a lot on her mind. <em>Should I just call him? I could say I’m sorry, I guess. I miss him. What if he breaks up with me? Shit. Shit! Is he going to break up with me? Fuck. He’s breaking up with me.</em></p><p> </p><p>She was home in what felt like no time at all, turning on to her street and finding her usual parking spot. On autopilot, she went up the elevator, down the hall, and to unlock her door. She swung it open and she gasped. There was a trail rose petals on the floor. Most of the lights were out, and all the candles in the living room were lit. They all looked like they had been burning a while, and it smelt overwhelmingly like a bakery.</p><p> </p><p>The path of petals lead to the kitchen, but on the couch sat a sleeping Lucas. Her heart melted at the sight of him asleep with his chin resting against his chest and his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>She went and sat beside him, gently shaking him, “Luke, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>He jerked awake, “Huh? What?” He looked at her and his eyes grew wide as he sat upright, “Shit, Liv, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep; I had this whole thing set up. Dammit, I didn’t know when you’d be home so I got here at like two… I left my office early so I could come set all of this up for you, and I guess I just-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off his word vomit by talking one of his hands in hers, “Lucas, stop. It’s fine. You’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her hand, “I’m sorry that I was a dick. We could’ve just talked about it later instead of me making it this big thing. I’m so sorry, Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s free hand came to rest on his cheek, “I’m sorry too. I could’ve been more considerate of your feelings. I love you; you didn’t need to do all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and sweet, but it took very little time to start heating up. She threw one leg over his lap to straddle him. Her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him to lean against the back of the couch. He gripped the sides of her thighs and pulled her closer against him. They had always communicated much better physically than verbally.</p><p> </p><p>She started kissing down his neck until he interrupted her “Liv, baby, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>She kissed up along his jaw, stopping at his ear, “What?” She tugged his earlobe between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, “Uh, I-“ He gasped as she started leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck again, “I set that- uh- I set up a thing in for you in-” he sighed, “in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Later.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I-“</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her hips firmly against him and grazed her teeth against his collarbone, “I said later.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded almost deliriously, “Later.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Olivia both laid flat on their backs on her bed, panting at the ceiling. The room became silent as their heartbeats slowed back down and their breathing became steady.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled over to him and rested her arm on his chest as she laid on her side. He brought a hand to her face and gently stroked his thumb against her cheek before tilting her chin down to him and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Luke, more than anything,” she kissed him again. She mumbled against his lips, “I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her one last time, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head came down to his chest while he stroked her hair as they eventually drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late Tuesday morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After their shared morning shower, Lucas and Olivia finally made their way out of her bedroom to start their day.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas walked out first and saw all the rose petals from the night before, “Oh shit! I completely forgot about my surprise in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you be patient for thirty seconds?” He grinned at her</p><p> </p><p>She playfully sped around him, swatting his butt on the way by, “Nope!”</p><p> </p><p>He followed behind her through the living room and to the kitchen. Olivia had stopped in the threshold of the room with a gasp. On the far counter sat a nice bottle of nice wine, two long stem glasses, and a Givenchy handbag.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head shot to Lucas behind her, “Lucas…”</p><p> </p><p>He came up and wrapped his arms around her, “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>He interrupted her, “I know. I wanted to. I was an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t accept that, Lucas. You don’t have to get me some expensive gift just because we had a fight.” She looked up at him sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to have it, baby. That’s why I got it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him, “Thank you. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” he smiled, “Now go look at it.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia reluctantly turned around, still unsure of how to really feel about receiving such an over the top apology gift. Lucas had gotten her a few expensive gifts since leaving the villa, but she assumed this one had to be the most expensive yet. She picked the bag up in her hands and looked at it closely. She didn’t even want to know how much it cost, knowing she probably couldn’t imagine. Olivia didn’t come from money, quite the opposite, really. Her family lived paycheck to paycheck, and their funds barely covered the necessities. She and Lucas came from different worlds, and it was strange to see such a clear physical representation of that.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had great success in her songwriting career (the Brit Award on her mantle proved it), she had a side hustle of being a piano teacher for children, and on top of that, she had brand deal after brand deal on Instagram. She had plenty of money, but you would never know it. She didn’t dress in designer clothes except for major events; usually only the opportunities she got because of the show. She didn’t spend what she called ‘stupid money.’ She saved everything that she didn’t spend supporting herself and her entire family, never forgetting her roots. She would’ve never bought this bag for herself.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Lucas coming up behind her, she spoke softly, “I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>His arms wrapped around her from behind, “Hey, don’t say that. Yes, you do. If anything, I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head fell back against his chest, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He mumbled into her hair, “I love you. Mrs. Koh.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed happily as goosebumps rose across her skin, “I love it when you call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to see what we can do about making it official, then.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “I can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early December</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Olivia and Lucas held hands as they walked through the Christmas tree farm, looking for a tree to decorate for their first Christmas together. Both of their grins were plastered to their faces, and Olivia couldn’t stop admiring how cute Lucas looked with his cheeks tinted pink from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>They wandered the snow-covered grounds of the farm, determined to find the right one.</p><p> </p><p>“This one!” Olivia pointed off to the right. She and Lucas went to it as he took his hand from hers.</p><p> </p><p>He did a couple laps around the tree, looking it up and down. Olivia giggled at the serious look on his face, overwhelmed by the feeling of how much she loved him. Before finally looking up at the tree and nodding, “Yes, this one. It’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes it perfect?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled wide, excited that she fell into his cheesy setup, “You picked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was awful.” She rolled her eyes, but it made her cheeks flush, making Lucas laugh.</p><p> </p><p>As they had it loaded to the top of Olivia’s SUV, they looked on as the Santa the farm had out to meet for photos met with the children waiting in line. The kids were buzzing with excitement, and it warmed Olivia’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>A little boy dressed as Santa toddled up in line with his mother holding one hand, and a slobbery candy cane in the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look at that little boy, Luke!” Olivia leaned back against his chest as he stood behind her, “You can’t tell me that’s not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia couldn’t see the slight look of disgust that flashed across his face, he hesitated, “Yeah, totally. Looks… sticky.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “I can’t wait to have all the babies.”</p><p> </p><p>A wave of panic rushed over Lucas, but he’s interrupted by the Christmas tree farm employee coming up to them, “You’re loaded up and ready to go! Hope you two have a lovely Christmas, and we hope to see you next year!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas let out a sigh of relief, <em>saved by the bell.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived back at Lucas’ house, they got the tree set up in the living room, ready to decorate. He did most of the work, but Olivia was good moral support. They both went and changed into their pajamas once the tree was up. Lucas grabbed a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass before going hard at work on decorating. The fireplace crackled beside them and Christmas music played from the speakers that Lucas had in his living room.</p><p> </p><p>They covered it in lights and placed the all silver ornaments around the tree. They laughed and drank as they went, ending up pretty tipsy by the time they finished.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia picked up the star tree topper that they had picked out together before walking towards him. She was looking up at him because of the way he towered over her when she wasn’t wearing heels, “I think this one’s up to you,” she paused, “you know, because you’re a giant and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, taking her arm and gently dragging her to stand in front of him. She went willingly, of course, her smile becoming warmer at the contact. He had her face away from him as his hands came down to her hips, “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Olivia questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she was being hoisted into the air, and she broke into giggles as Lucas lifted her high enough to put the star on the tree. She placed it and centered it, making sure it looked perfect. He slowly lowered her back down on the ground. She instantly turned around and brought her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his forehead against hers, “I love you so much, Olivia. I can’t wait to spend every Christmas for the rest of my life with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late morning, December 25</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Lucas and Olivia were sat on his couch, holding their gifts for each other, eagerly anticipating giving them. They had spent Christmas Eve at Olivia’s parents’ house back in London, then drove to Oxford straight after, so they hadn’t gotten home until late the night before. They were both still in their pajamas as they sat facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You go first!” Olivia shoved the envelope she was holding out at Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to go first!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, too bad. Open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas tore along the seam of the envelope, and he pulled out a pamphlet to a resort and two airline tickets. A smile spread wide on his face at the realization of how well she knew him, knowing he much rather go somewhere than be given something. He opened up the little pamphlet and Olivia scooched closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Her finger pointed to the top corner of the now unfolded piece of paper, “Look where it is!” She said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes went to where she directed, “Bora Bora? Oh my god, Liv! That’s been my dream destination for the last few years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! That’s why I got it, silly. Are you excited?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I excited?” He looked at her like she was crazy, “Of course, I’m excited!” He put his hands on her cheeks before leaning in to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. It’s for Valentine’s day too, a two in one.” She gave him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve you, but whatever it was, I’m glad I did it.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “Now, gimme!” She made grabby hands at the bag he had sat behind him, making him laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>He reached around himself and grabbed the little white bag, “Now mine sucks! Yours is so much more thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I’m the best girlfriend in the world, but you’re still alright, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re something else, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” She hummed in agreement as he handed her the bag.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas watched as she paused immediately after pulling the tissue paper. She stared down into the bag before looking up to meet his eyes, “Lucas…” his eyebrows raised, urging her to continue, “I said nothing expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me something expensive,” He said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me not to!” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia put her hand in the bag, and she pulled out the little blue box that had ‘Tiffany &amp; Co’ written across the top of it. She just stared at it in her hands, knowing it was likely something ridiculously expensive, it had to be. She felt weird all of a sudden. <em>Does he think he has to get me things like this? Is this just how he does things? </em>She thought to herself. She was obviously grateful, but knowing her Christmas gift cost more than what her family’s income for a couple months growing up just felt odd.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant all the way,” Lucas said with a chuckle, breaking her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks flushed before she opened it. A pendant in the shape of a heart made out of a series of diamonds sat in the middle, hanging from a white gold chain.</p><p> </p><p><em>Are these… real?</em> She spoke to herself<em>, They have to be real. They’re from… oh god, they’re real.</em> She began to feel slightly panicked at such an extravagant gesture from Lucas, but she wasn’t sure why. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Was it how much it cost, or how willing he was to spend that kind of money on her?</p><p> </p><p>She realized she had been silent for too long, “Lucas, it’s-“ she paused, “it’s beautiful. I don’t know what to say. Thank you. This is crazy.” She let out a soft laugh as she looked to Lucas, who was already looking at her with love in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it? I picked it myself!” He grinned with pride, making Olivia giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, thank you. You didn’t have to get me something like this.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in appreciation, “Only the best for my girl. Let me put it on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas brushed her hair to the side and quickly put the necklace on her. She let out a happy sigh as he pressed a kiss to her neck and ran his hands down her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia felt him smile against her goosebump covered skin, as his touch had sent a chill down her spine - and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke against her skin with a slight chuckle, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Your necklace hanging from my neck,<br/>The night we couldn't quite forget<br/>When we decided<br/>To move the furniture so we could dance<br/>Baby, like we stood a chance<br/>Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying<br/>And I remember thinkin'</p><p>Are we out of the woods yet?"</p><p>Tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Boys Are Back In Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh, y'all wanted a twist?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: The Boys Are Back In Town - Thin Lizzy</p><p> </p><p>lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">December 26</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby had just gotten home from his shift at the hospital; he was beat. There was a voicemail waiting for him on his phone. <em>Who leaves voicemails</em>, he thought. He put it on speaker as he went to his closet to change out of his work clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, I’m trying to reach Bobby McKenzie,” he stated it like a question. “I got this number from his manager and he said I could go ahead and give it a call. Anyway, this is Oliver Lewis Jr., co-owner of Ollie’s bakery, and I wanted to discuss a potential opportunity. Give me a call back at your earliest convenience, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p><em>No fucking way</em>, Bobby thought. <em>A potential opportunity?</em> Ollie’s was only the nicest bakery in London, going as far as to bake for a Royal event. <em>What’s he want from me? </em>He quickly got changed and gave the number a call back.</p><p> </p><p>It rang a couple of times; Bobby was bricking it, then he heard a voice on the other line, “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” He paused out of nerves, “Right, Hey, Mr. Lewis! This is Bobby McKenzie. I was just returning your call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. McKenzie, I’m so glad to hear from you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you can call me Bobby! Mr. McKenzie is my dad.” Leave it to Bobby to make a dumb little joke, but luckily it worked. He heard the other man chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, of course. I wanted to discuss a business opportunity, a possible chance to become part of our team here at Ollie’s, but I’m afraid you’ve caught me right as I was about to head into a meeting. Maybe we could just go ahead and schedule a time for us to meet in person, assuming you’re interested?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s face lit up in excitement, “Of course, I’m interested!” Bobby blurted out without hesitation. “It’d be an honor to be part of your team, even to discuss being on your team,” he let out a nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I wanted to hear! Now, before we continue this conversation, you do realize this job would require you to relocate?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Relocate?</em> He said to himself. <em>Shit. Ollie’s is in London</em>. He was struck with realization, <em>Wait… London? London. </em>His eyes grew wide,<em> Olivia</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, of course, you’re in London.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s something you’re willing to do? If not, I fear you won’t be right for the job.”</p><p> </p><p>A grin spread across Bobby’s face, “Absolutely, I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. How about you meet us at our in-store office on the 29th, around say, 10:00 am?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hesitated, “Do you think we could do the 30th? I don’t want to leave my current job shorthanded with that little of notice.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard a hum of what sounded like approval, “The 30th sounds great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Lewis. I’m honored by the consideration.”</p><p> </p><p>“We look forward to meeting you. I’ve got to get going. See you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you soon.” Bobby hung up his phone. <em>I’m going to London</em>, he thought excitedly<em>. I might <strong>move</strong> to London</em>. He let out a laugh to himself and went on about his night. He booked his flights and started thinking of how he was going to surprise Olivia. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that she was going to see him sooner than she knew it, and he couldn’t wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">November 29, late evening</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby landed in London around 8 pm. He had to fly out after he got off of work. Not telling Olivia was killing him. Knowing she was so close, and he technically could be with her was a slow and painful death.</p><p> </p><p>To keep his mind off of things, Bobby behaved the way any twelve-year-old would in a hotel room of their own: walking about in the fancy hotel bathrobe and eating an ungodly amount of room service. He sat back with his feet propped up as he watched sports highlights on the television. His phone suddenly rang, and it startled him. It was Chelsea.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye! Chels!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Bobby! How are you? I was talking to Liv earlier, and I asked her how you were. She said you were good, so I hope you’re good! She’s good too. I’m sure you’ve talked to her, so I don’t know why I’m telling you that!” She laughed at herself, “I’m doing great now, but like, I’ve had such a crazy week. You wouldn’t even believe. Anyways, I was calling because I realized in the insanity of this week that I totally forgot to invite you to come to my New Year's Eve party! I know it’s so last minute, and I’m so sorry, but I still really hope you can come!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby found the way Chelsea rambled adorable and wouldn’t dare interrupt her, he nodded along through her spill, even though she couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good! I’m sorry you had a bad week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re just the sweetest, Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try to be decent,” he paused as Chelsea laughed, “but, yeah, actually, I’m already in London. I can for sure make it.”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed, “Since when are you in London!? Olivia didn’t tell me!” Something about the assumption that they’d be together made his chest tighten.</p><p> </p><p>“Livie has no idea I’m here! I was gonna surprise her, so don’t tell her, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Bobby! That’s so cute, she’ll be so excited. She misses you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart stopped for a second, “Does she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, duh!” She said as if Bobby was stupid, it made him laugh. Chelsea gasped, “Ooh! You can surprise her at my party! That would be so fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! I’m down for that, you’ve just gotta keep your big mouth shut.” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” They both laughed, and she continued, “Wait, so why are you in London?”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, “Oh, uh, I’ll explain when I see you. I don’t wanna jinx it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine. So, what’s the plan? You’ll be at my party to surprise Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good to me, Chels!”</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea squealed again, “Yay! Get to mine at like noon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re helping me set up now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, of course,” Bobby chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Chelsea clap, “Ugh, you’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">December 30</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was panicking as he drove his rental car to Ollie’s for his interview. He didn’t even know exactly what he was interviewing for, but he was absolutely bricking it. This sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime, even if he wasn’t sure what the opportunity was. Bobby was about 10 minutes away when he felt the area was slightly familiar to him, assuming he had to be somewhere near Olivia’s place if he recognized it.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived about ten minutes early and decided to go ahead and go in. Bobby wasn’t entirely through the door when the little old lady behind the counter shouted out his name, “Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her wide-eyed, thrown off. He relied on his charismatic nature, “Well, hello, gorgeous!” He gave the woman who had to be at least 65 a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>The woman went into a fit of giggles, “Ollie, Bobby’s here!” She called out to the back of the small bakery shop that had a few tables for guests to sit at, all empty.</p><p> </p><p>A man in a suit came from around the corner, “Mother, please,” he gave her a pleading look, “Oliver, especially if it’s business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ollie.” She turned to Bobby, “Bobby, this is my son, Ollie- or, sorry, Oliver.”</p><p> </p><p>The man in a suit put his hand out to shake Bobby’s, “Oliver Lewis, I apologize. I’m sure you’ve figured out this is my co-owner and my mother,” he let out an exasperated laughed, “She’s still quite the firecracker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right, I am.” She chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby freaked out, “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mrs. Lewis, that was so inappropriate of me to walk in and call you g-“</p><p> </p><p>The little lady interrupted him, “No, Bobby. That’s why you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>He was confused, “Oh? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver gestured behind him to the office door he had come from, “Let’s get into the details. Come in.” He turned and Bobby followed him, Mrs. Lewis close behind.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat at one of the chairs in front of Oliver’s desk, while Mrs. Lewis took her place in the rolling one behind the desk, Oliver stood behind her.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat, “Well, Bobby, to get right to the point, our in-store café here isn’t doing as well as we had hoped. We need to change it up, we want a younger crowd, we want it to be… what would you kids call it? Lit?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, “Sure, lit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. We want it to be lit. We think you completely revamping the menu could do wonders. You know what people want and what would catch their attention, what they’ll post pictures of and hashtag, or whatever.” He rolled his eyes at himself, “and then we’d want to use you in the rebranding.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We were thinking maybe make you a major part of advertising… we could put your face in the window, you have a meet and greet or two at the store, take a few selfies, do a couple commercials, and so on. Women love you, they’d come just to see you, but if there’s some pastries for sale, ones you made… they’re going to buy them.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hesitated as he thought for a moment, “So, you’re saying that I get creative control over your entire menu, and all I have to do is smile for the camera a few times?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. I think making you part of the brand-“</p><p> </p><p>His mother cut him off, “Stop saying brand! The lingo is annoying!”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver gave her a look as Bobby stifled a laugh, “<em>Mother</em>,” he said under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to Bobby and rolled her eyes, which made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver continued, “As I was trying to say, if things work out how we think they will, we can see you becoming an integral long-term partner in this business. My mother mentioned reaching out to you a while back, and I finally did a bit of research on you. You’ve got something special about you, and it seems like people love you. I think you could really help us out here. Do you have any questions for us?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby thought in silence for a moment, “Actually, yes, I do. What made you choose me? There have been other chefs on the show before that were pretty popular, like that Jake fella from the season before mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Lewis’ face lit up, “I was a big fan of yours on the show, I voted for you every chance I got.” She smiled wide at him, “I was just waiting for you to get with that sweet Olivia girl. You two were the cutest little couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, we agreed we weren’t going to bug him about the show.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I’m not bugging him, right, Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>He tried his best to hide how actually bothered he was, not by her bringing up Love Island but having to hear yet another person who saw they should be together when Olivia herself had yet to realize. He shook his head, “No, of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, Oliver!” She paused, “Anyways, there was just something about you two that reminded me of my Ollie and me. Oliver Sr. started this bakery and grew it to what it is today, and he got here with hard work and tireless, true passion. And, you know, no matter how tough things got, he did it with a smile and a laugh. You remind me so much of him. He’d love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a soft laugh, “Wow, thank you. I’m honored you’d say that. I’m sure he was an incredible man.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded appreciatively, “He was, and he had incredible talent, much like you. We’ve seen the things you’ve posted online and all of the baking videos you do on your picture-gram.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled at the silly mistake, “I appreciate the comparison, I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“That Livie of yours reminds me of my younger self, as well. It was like watching me and Ollie back in our glory days.” She let out a soft sigh, “I got off on a tangent, I’m sorry. Mostly what I’m trying to tell you is that I know you’ve got that spark, that certain x-factor that’ll bring in people to come see you. I know I’d make the trip if I heard you were in town.” She gave him a wink and it made him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you. That’s very nice of you.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw something twinkle in the old woman’s eye; the glimmer looked almost mischievous. She spoke a little quieter than she had been before, “Oh, and let’s not forget, you can’t get the girl from Glasgow.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head cocked to the side in confusion as he watched a playful smile grow across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia’s in London, isn’t she? All the gossip magazines say Lucas refuses to leave Oxford. Of course, I don’t know if that’s true, I’m sure you do,” She paused, Bobby raised his eyebrows in an attempt to nonverbally confirm her suspicion without spilling on Olivia’s private business. Mrs. Lewis noticed and continued, “Hm. I can’t say it would surprise me. He seems like a prick.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed involuntarily before Oliver quickly butt in, “Mother! That’s wildly unprofessional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver Charles Lewis, stop interrupting your mother!”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver let out a sigh of defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Lewis laughed before she continued, “Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it just sure would be a shame if you moved to town, oh you know, 15 minutes from Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was both amused and moved by this suggestion, a stranger so willing to scratch his back if he scratched hers, “Are you telling me part of this job offer is based on helping my love life?”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Lewis nodded firmly, and a grin took over Bobby’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby thought for a moment before letting out a sudden laugh, “You know what? Let’s do it. I’ll take the job.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver chimed back in, “We haven’t even discussed salary.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just shrugged, “I’ll still take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really!?” The old lady jumped from her seat, taking Bobby by surprise, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, expecting her to come to shake his hand, but she engulfed him in a massive hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so glad! You’re really going to do wonders for us, Bobby, you have no idea. You’re going to help us turn this little spot around, and hopefully, we help you too.” She gave him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, mother!” Oliver said, making both Bobby and Mrs. Lewis laugh. “I look forward to working with you, Bobby. We can further discuss when you start once you start making your move and get settled.” He stuck his hand out and Bobby shook it, “Let me walk you out.”</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged small talk as they crossed through the shop back to the front door. Mrs. Lewis stayed behind. Just as Bobby went to open the door to go, Oliver stopped him, “Hey, actually, could I ask you just a little something? About-” he paused and looked behind him to see if his mother had followed them, he lowered his voice, “About Love Island stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled at him, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she look like that in person?”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to hold back his laughter, but one chuckle escaped, “Who? Olivia?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna hear something that’s gonna make you so mad?” The other man looked at Bobby in slight confusion but nodded again. Bobby continued, “The cameras didn’t even do her justice… she’s fitter in person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver exhaled loudly, “Jesus.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, you’re telling me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">New Year’s Eve, early evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby did not expect to be put on baking duty when he arrived at Chelsea’s, but that’s exactly what happened. He had been cranking out batches of cookies all afternoon, so thankful he decided not to show up in what he was actually planning on wearing at the party. He was on his last batch and Chelsea had just finally got a moment of downtime in all her party prep.</p><p> </p><p>She squealed, “So you’re moving here!? Like now!? When!?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, “I guess, yeah, now? My lease is up on my flat back home at the end of January. This really is such perfect timing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to buy something here or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, probably not. I’ll just rent. I have home commitment issues. I never bought in Glasgow either. I’m going to need help decorating my new place, though. Do you know anyone?” He raised a brow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh em gee, Bobby! I’m an interior decorator! I can help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Chels, I know. I was joking, that’s why I said anything.” He couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Of course!” Chelsea giggled, “I’d love to help you, though. We’ll make it sooo cute! I bet Liv will help us if we ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Oh for sure. We’ll need her help too.”</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea gasped dramatically, “Wait! Bobby! Have you told Olivia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. It’s killing me! It would ruin the surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, she’s going to be so excited when she sees you, and then you tell her she’s gonna see you all the time? She’s gonna die.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile grew on Bobby’s face. <em>She’s gonna see me all the time</em>, he thought to himself. He let out a happy sigh, “I’m excited too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">New Year’s Ever, late evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby!” Chelsea came scurrying up to him as he talked to Gary and Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed, “Liv is here! I just saw Henrik greet her and Lucas and I ran off to come find you before they saw me!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t consider that Lucas would also be at this party. <em>Of course, he would be, you dunce,</em> Bobby thought.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea continued as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him, “C’mon, I’m gonna hide you in the kitchen and then go get her.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went willingly, being dragged through the sea of people to Chelsea’s kitchen with a smile on his face, knowing it was a matter of minutes before he’d get to see Olivia again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Guess who just got back today?<br/>Them wild-eyed boys that had been away.<br/>Haven't changed that much to say,<br/>But man, I still think them cats are crazy."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie - I post tons of sneak peeks/random ciwyw related content so if y'all wanna come on down then come on down!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. So Far Away, But Still So Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>surprise upload! it's been a month since I posted the first two chapters and I wanted to celebrate! thank y'all sm for reading and supporting this lil fic!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of the chapter: Dancing On My Own - Robyn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">New Year’s Eve, late evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Olivia walked to Chelsea’s door hand in hand. Lucas didn’t exactly want to be there, knowing how many other islanders he was likely to see, all of which disliked him, with the exception of Henrik, of course. He had sucked it up and put on a smile for Liv. They were doing their staple of color matching, both wearing the color emerald green – Lucas’ pleated slacks and Olivia’s sequined dress that had a slit up to her hip. Lucas found it showy and dramatic, and he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea had told them that it was going to be a smaller gathering, but the loud music they could already hear as they walked to the door told them otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Henrik greeted them once they were inside. He engulfed Lucas into a hug as he did whenever they saw each other. Liv looked behind Henrik for Chelsea as she patiently waited for her turn. After a quick hug, the three of them engaged in a little friendly small talk and a bit of catching up.</p><p> </p><p>After looking behind Henrik for the dozenth time, Olivia finally asked, “Where’s Chelsea?”</p><p> </p><p>Henrik turned around to find Chelsea was gone, “Huh… I don’t know. She was literally just behind me!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s face scrunched up, “That’s so weird. I wonder where she ran off to.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if on cue, Chelsea came excitedly shuffling up to them, a massive smile on her face. She squealed, “Liv! Lucas!” before bringing both of them into a hug. She pulled away, “Ugh, Lucas, I haven’t seen you forever! You never leave Oxford, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “Nah, I’m a bit of a homebody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you for gracing us with your presence this evening.” She joked, making both Lucas and Olivia laugh. “Liv, you look so pretty tonight! Like so pretty, I love this look,” she suddenly gasped and interrupted herself, “Wait! I have a surprise for you! How did I already forget! Ugh. Come with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Olivia could even process what Chelsea had said, she was already being dragged to the kitchen, “Where are you taking me?!” Liv said through laughter. Lucas stayed behind to talk with Henrik. Before she knew it, Olivia was being pulled through the archway of the kitchen as Chelsea let go of the grip she had on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was met with Bobby’s smiling face, and she let out an actual scream of excitement as she nearly tackled him with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Boops! I can’t believe you’re here!” She gave him a tight squeeze that made Bobby’s stomach do flips. She suddenly pulled away and punched his arm, “Wait, why are you here and why am I just finding out, you little shit? You can’t let a bitch know when you’re in town?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “It was last minute, and I wanted to surprise you. I was gonna surprise you at your place last night, but Chelsea and I ended up planning this. I was dying to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much longer are you in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“I leave tomorrow night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m barely going to get to see you, then!” She pulled him in for a hug again, and it surprised him. He wasn’t expecting it, but he hugged her back. He relished in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her as he inhaled the scent of her perfume. It wasn’t the one she usually wore, but he still loved it. She finally let him go, “Wait, really, why are you here, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually-“</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was caught off by the sound of Lucas clearing his throat in the doorway behind Olivia, just now finally catching up to her after she had been dragged off by Chelsea. Bobby’s eyes darted to him, and he felt a bit on panic creep up in his mind; he didn’t want to cause any trouble for Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia turned around and stood up a little straighter as she did so, “Babe! Look who it is!” You could hear the excitement in her voice, which only annoyed Lucas more.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby noticed there was always a shift in the way she carried herself and behaved whenever Lucas was around. It seemed like all of her walls instantly came up as soon as she was near him, almost like she wore a mask around him. Bobby didn’t understand why Olivia would want to be with someone who she felt like she had to perform for, someone she had to keep her true self hidden from, far out of his sight. It frustrated him that Lucas was the one who got her when he didn’t even actually know her. Lucas loved the idea of Olivia, but Bobby? Bobby loved Olivia, every last piece of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah, look who it is!” Lucas tried to sound excited, but it wasn’t working. “Bobby, mate! Great to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, big guy? Long time, no see.” Bobby gave him a toothy grin, much better at faking it than Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cut them off, “Okay, enough pleasantries. Answer my question, dummy! Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked back to Liv, “Right! Actually, I was here for a job interview.”</p><p> </p><p>She cocked her head to the side, “A job interview?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You know that big bakery here? Ollie’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“One of the owners reached out to me to see if I was interested in working with them. I’m going to take over their in-store café.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a Chelsea-esque squeal, “No way!? Really!? That’s so incredible. I’m so proud of you!” She threw her arms around him again as his chest filled with warmth over her saying she was proud of him. Bobby saw Lucas giving him a glare from behind Liv’s shoulder, but he couldn’t have cared less in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that crazy? It’s the best bakery in London.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” She paused for a moment, “Wait… London?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. London.” Bobby was trying to hold back the smile that seemed to be desperate to show itself.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes went wide, “Are you saying…”</p><p> </p><p>His grin finally broke free and spread across his face, “That I’m moving to London? Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re what?” Lucas and Olivia said in unison, but in drastically different tones. Olivia’s was filled with excitement; Lucas sounded almost panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I’m moving to London!” Bobby repeated himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Boops! I can’t believe it!” She wanted to hug him again but stopped herself to be respectful to Lucas. “This is amazing! I’m so excited, you have no idea!” She was smiling ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s,” Lucas smiled, but his jaw was clenched, “great! You guys-“ he exhaled loudly before he continued, his voice sounding strained, “You guys will get to see each other all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I can’t wait.” Bobby looked back at Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t either! When are you moving?” Olivia’s smile was still spread wide, she was unbelievably happy to have Bobby be back around all the time like he was in the villa. She missed him desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“My lease at my place is up at the end of the month, so sometime in January, I guess! I haven’t worked anything out yet. It just happened yesterday, but I’m excited. I’ve always lived in the same area back home near my family. I’m really leaving the nest for real now.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you’ll have me!” Olivia said as she brought a hand to rest on his arm, sensing his anxiety about it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas chimed in, “Don’t forget Lottie, Gary, and Chelsea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, them too.” Olivia turned around and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby was stood with Lottie and Gary in the corner of the party. They were talking about some movie they had seen, but Bobby wasn’t listening. He had a clear view of Lucas and Olivia on the other side of the room, and he had been watching them like a hawk for the last fifteen minutes. He hated what he was seeing, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. They were by the bar with Henrik, Chelsea, and several people Bobby didn’t recognize. Lucas was sitting on a barstool with Olivia standing between his thighs, leaning back against him, making them an almost even height.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could tell Chelsea was going a million miles per hour, likely on one of her tangents. He had been studying Liv and Lucas for a while, unsure how he hadn’t been caught. Bobby watched Lucas’s hands travel up and down Olivia’s sides, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. Whatever he just said made Olivia flush as a mischievous grin formed on her lips. She seemed to have taken the bait though, leaning her head to the side to reach Lucas’ ear. Bobby could tell by the growing smirk on the guy’s face that she had to be whispering something filthy, and Lucas was loving it. Bobby, on the other hand, not so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobs? Hello?” Bobby was brought back from his trance by the sound of Gary calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?” Bobby tried to play it off.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you even looking at?” Lottie said as she turned around to look behind her, searching for what had such a firm grasp on Bobby’s attention. It didn’t take her long to find Liv and Lucas, who seemed to be in their own little world in the middle of a crowded room. She turned back to face Bobby again, “Why do you do that to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “I don’t know. I can’t not.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two on about?” Gary turned, trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Lucas and Olivia and turned back around, “What do you think they have in common besides being a couple of horndogs?” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, Bobby didn’t. He rolled his eyes, “Literally nothing. Like, if his dick fell off tomorrow, they’re done for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you’ve got a game plan then,” Lottie raised her eyebrows suggestively, finally getting Bobby to crack a smile. She made a dramatic chopping motion in the air, sending all three of them into a fit of laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Bobby listened to Lottie and Gary as they went back to the movie they had been previously discussing, following along for a few minutes before his mind began to wander once again. He dared to let his eyes drift back to the bar. He found Olivia standing alone without Lucas. She was already looking at him and didn’t look away when she got caught. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she put up her middle finger with a smile on her face. Bobby started laughing, causing Lottie and Gary to turn around. </p><p> </p><p>Lottie gestured at her to come over to them, and Olivia quickly excused herself from the conversation and came scurrying across the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a sigh of relief once she got close enough for them to hear her, “Ugh, thank you. Chelsea was explaining the difference between white and eggshell to Henrik, and I was ready to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did Lucas go?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Outside. He got a work call,” Olivia went and stood by Bobby without thought, drawn to him the way she always was.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your dress, by the way,” Bobby said quietly as he smiled at her warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Green’s your favorite, isn’t it? I wore it just for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “You didn’t know I was going to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’m psychic, have you ever considered that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Psychic, huh?” Olivia nodded eagerly before he continued, “Yeah? What am I thinking then?”</p><p> </p><p>She made a face that made her look deep in thought, “Hm…” She rubbed her chin then squinted her eyes at Bobby before bringing her hands up, placing two fingers from each hand against his temples. Yet another case of innocent physical contact that made Bobby’s heart swell. Olivia kept her fingers resting there gently for a moment with her eyes closed, putting on full dramatics for a joke that Bobby knew probably wasn’t even going to be that funny, but he was eating it up. She finally pulled away and gave him a funny look, “Oh dear… that’s odd.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took the bait, “What’s odd?”</p><p> </p><p>She had a very serious look on her face, “That’s never happened before, all I heard was crickets.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a loud laugh, the joke ending up funnier than he anticipated, “I can’t stand you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you two probably could read each other’s minds if you really tried. You’re the same person; it’s creepy.” Gary laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they for sure could,” Lottie added, “Try for real! What’s he thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia stared at each other for a moment before she turned her head to the side in thought. All Bobby could think about was how pretty she looked and how much he hated that he wasn’t going home with her when the party was over. He hoped at that moment that Olivia really couldn’t read his mind, scared of what she’d think if she could. All she would hear is a constant loop of him thinking about how much he adores her.</p><p> </p><p>A smile grew on Olivia’s lips as she turned her attention back to Lottie, “He’s thinking about how much he loves me and that I’m his favorite person in the world,” she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “How’d you know?” It made Olivia giggle, and Bobby wanted more than anything to tell her that he wasn’t kidding and that she actually was right.</p><p> </p><p>She tapped the side of her head, “Psychic! Duh!”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them talked about random nonsense for a few minutes before Lottie and Gary stepped outside for a cigarette, leaving Olivia and Bobby alone.</p><p> </p><p>They sat together without saying anything for a moment, they didn’t know it, but both of them were thinking about how happy they were to just be around each other again.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally broke the silence between them, “I can’t believe you’re moving here,” Bobby looked over to watch her as she spoke, her face was lit up with joy, “I for real can’t wait. I didn’t want to flip out in front of Lucas because he’d make it a big thing,” she reached out and grabbed his forearm with a somewhat tight grip, “but I’m so, so, so fucking excited.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt fuzzy inside over how happy she was to have him around more. He couldn’t believe his luck. Just a few days ago, he was in Glasgow, unsure when he’d get to see his girl, or well, a girl he really wishes was his, again; now here he is, sitting with that very girl as she tells him how excited she is to spend more time with him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel like maybe Mrs. Lewis had a point - Lucas really would be all the way in Oxford, and he’d be in town. All the time. Bobby didn’t know how often he’d be seeing Olivia now, but he figured it was fair to assume he’d see her just as much as Lucas does, give or take a little. Maybe she would finally see what kind of love Bobby could give her, that he desperately wanted to give her. Even if she didn’t, he was just excited to be with her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t expect Olivia to fall for him. She didn’t owe him anything for the way he felt. He wasn’t some asshole who thought he should get the girl for being a nice guy. But one thing he could do was hope and pray with all his might that one day, she would see him in the same way he saw her, and hopefully, that day would be coming sooner than later.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a happy sigh, “I know, I’m excited too. We’re gonna hang out all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia let go of his arm, “Like the good ole’ days in the villa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Except no Hope!” Bobby nudged her, making her laugh softly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to get ourselves in all kinds of trouble, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “For sure. You, me, Lottie, and Gary? Chaos.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait.” Olivia smiled brightly at him, and it made his heart do flips in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Me either,” He said.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them discussed all the things Olivia wanted to take him to do; all the best restaurants and bars in town, the best clubs, her favorite music venues – everything, all the things Lucas didn’t care to go see, and Bobby was already stoked about all of it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he hears his name being called out, startling him, “Bobby!” Chelsea shouted to get his attention. Both Olivia and Bobby looked up to see Chelsea locked arms with a girl neither of them had ever seen before, but she looked a bit like Olivia if you squinted a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re moving, I thought you could use some new friends in the city! This is my friend Melissa, we work together! Isn’t she just the cutest little thing? She’s been dying to meet you! She’s asked me to come introduce her to you like so many times tonight, haven’t you Melissa?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl was clearly embarrassed by Chelsea exposing her, but she tried to play it off by leaning into it, “Well, I had to meet the fittest guy from the show if I’ve got a friend who knows him, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was wildly uncomfortable. This was not something he was trying to partake in. He mustered up a smile anyway, “Sweet of you to say,” he put his hand out to shake hers. She seemed thrown off, expecting more than a business deal closer, “I’m Bobby, nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Bobby’s hand retracted, Olivia went out to shake her hand as well, “What, Chels, I don’t get an introduction?” She gave Melissa a closed, tight-lipped smile, “I’m Olivia.” Her tone was a little dry, and it threw Bobby off. Olivia was so outgoing and friendly. He had never heard her be anything less than peppy when meeting someone new, and she had been just fine thirty seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t know why she was suddenly so annoyed either. Was it the fact she was a little buzzed or how the girl was looking at Bobby like she was a lion, and he was just a little gazelle? <em>Whatever</em>, she thought, just shaking it off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">11:55 pm</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Most people at the party were gathered in the main entertainment space of Chelsea’s house, where she had a screen that had been counting down slowly to midnight throughout the evening. The music was loud, and the room was crowded, but Bobby’s eyes had kept finding their way back to Olivia and Lucas in the sea of people. They had been dancing together for a while and it looked like they were having a good time. Bobby wasn’t sure if he was more bothered by seeing them fight or seeing them happy together. The way Lucas groped her all over and kissed her neck as they danced made Bobby’s blood boil. He had never been a jealous guy; he still wouldn’t consider himself one now, but watching Lucas touch Olivia made him want to hit something. Bobby thought Lucas didn’t deserve to touch her that way. He didn’t even know her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia had split up again once Lucas came back inside, an effort on Bobby’s behalf to keep the peace between the two of them. He was about to get a lot more Liv in his life anyway, he’d make it through the night. Chelsea’s friend had been all over him for the last hour, holding his arm while she laughed at his jokes, leaning in closer than necessary to talk over the music. <em>Is her name Marissa? Melissa? I don’t know. I don’t remember, </em>he said to himself. He was a little drunk, the music was loud, and he hadn’t been paying much attention to her advances, to begin with. He had been shrugging them all off with polite comments, but she was persistent. He wasn’t interested. Bobby was taken in his mind, and even if he wasn’t busy being loyal to a woman that wasn’t even his, no one compared to her. Sure, <em>Melissa? I think it’s Melissa</em>, was a pretty girl and she seemed nice enough, but she was no Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone brought their attention to the countdown screen as it became a countdown of seconds. The room was buzzing with excitement as they got closer to midnight. The number on the screen got smaller and smaller until it reached ten seconds. They all began they all counted down in unison until the clock finally struck midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Melissa went to kiss Bobby to ring in the new year but was given a quick peck on the cheek. She was clearly irritated by it, but Bobby didn’t notice. His attention was elsewhere, eyes on Olivia with her arms wrapped around Lucas’ neck as she kissed him. Bobby watched her hands come to rest on Lucas’ face as they parted, and Bobby had never wished to be someone else so badly. He wanted that to be him more than anything in the world.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Melissa, “I need some air. I’m gonna step outside, but it was nice meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” She said, giving him a stank face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, babes. Have a good rest of your night,” And with that, he walked off and made his way through Chelsea’s house until he reached the backdoor.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat down outside at the same table he had sat at with Olivia a few months before. He let out a long sigh into the night sky. Every emotion he felt somehow contradicted themselves. Incredibly filled with joy at the fact that he was going to be able to see Olivia as often as he wanted, yet devastated that it still wouldn’t be the way he wanted to see her, or technically… she wouldn’t be seeing him in the way he wanted her to. He kept replaying what Mrs. Lewis said in his mind. It wasn’t helping as much as he needed it to. He felt guilty and selfish for wanting Olivia’s relationship with Lucas to fail. She seemed happy, but Bobby knew without a doubt that she could be happier with him.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Why was I cursed to love a girl who doesn’t love me back</em>, he asked himself as he let his head rest in his hands with his elbows on his knees, <em>a girl I don’t have a chance with even if she didn’t love someone else? </em>Bobby stared at the ground that was lightly dusted in snow, his nose a little runny from the cold. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard the door open behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” The sound of Olivia’s voice startled him.</p><p> </p><p>He jerked back to look at her, his voice a little low, “Oh, yeah. Here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, it’s cold,” she made her way down the steps to the table and sat in the chair beside Bobby’s. Olivia looked at him for a long moment and could sense something was wrong, “You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah. I’m good.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t seem good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I swear. You’re here now.” He winked at her, and it made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You were just sad because you missed me so much, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed softly, “Something like that. You know, I haven’t seen you since last year.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at his terrible joke, “Boooooooo.” He just smiled at her and she returned it before letting out a soft sigh, “What time is your flight back tomorrow? Or, today, technically.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like 6:30.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing before?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you don’t wanna hang out with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right, sorry. Of course, I wanna hang out with you. What do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas is going back to Oxford in the morning, so we can get lunch and then do whatever if we have the time, if you want?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh, Lucas,</em> Bobby thought, he didn’t need the reminder. He forced a smile to stay on his face, “Yeah, that sounds good! I’m down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you staying? I’ll pick you up around 1:00, and I can just take you to the airport after.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a rental car, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re picking me up then?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Sure. Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the backdoor opened again, they both turned to see Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby, you ready?” He looked to Olivia without really addressing Bobby.</p><p> </p><p><em>God, I hate that guy</em>, Bobby said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I was just saying bye to Bobby, babe.” She stood up and just opened her arms and looked at Bobby expectantly, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and gave her a quick hug, keeping in mind that Lucas was right behind him. She smiled brightly at him as he let go of her, before turning to go back up the steps, taking Lucas’s hand once she reached the top. Bobby smiled at him, “Nice seeing you, Lucas,” They both knew he didn’t mean it.</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise. Congrats on the job, by the way.” Lucas sounded almost genuine. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, thanks, mate. I guess you’ll be seeing a whole lot more of me.” Bobby winked at him, causing Lucas to scowl at him briefly. “See you tomorrow, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back around to look at him, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Boops!” She waved before she and Lucas disappeared back into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I'm in the corner<br/>Watching you kiss her, ooh.<br/>I'm giving it my all,<br/>But I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh.<br/>I keep dancing on my own."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. For You, I'd Leave It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Budapest - George Ezra</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another long one! hope you enjoy! 🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early hours of January 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Olivia were in the car back to her flat, his hand on her thigh as he drove her car as their designated driver for the night. They hadn’t said much, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Olivia was ready to get back and change out of her itchy dress and take the clip in extensions out of her hair that she had put in to glam up for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas finally broke the silence, “So…” he paused, “I bet you’re pretty excited about Bobby moving here, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked over to him, “Hm?” She said as her brain processed the question, loading a response, “Oh! Yeah! Yeah, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to get to hang out with him a lot more now, I know you’re looking forward to it.” His tone was bitter almost, Olivia knew he was irritated by the whole situation, but she appreciated him not being a dick about it in the way he would’ve in the past.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…” she laced her fingers with his that on her leg, “Maybe you could come to London. I know you love Oxford but-“</p><p> </p><p>Lucas cut her off, “Baby, as much as I would love to be with you every second of every day, you know I can’t leave Oxford.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can. You just won’t,” Olivia sighed, “but I know. I know. I shouldn’t have said it.”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her thigh as he looked over to her, “You could come to Oxford.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I can’t. My work is here, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can write songs from anywhere, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I can’t write songs with my artists who are all based in London from anywhere, and I doubt any of the parents would be willing to drive nearly two hours to drop their kids off for a piano lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Lucas paused, “I don’t know. We’ll figure it out.” He smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia returned it, but it wasn’t genuine, “Yeah, I’m sure we will.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas knew the job was just Bobby’s excuse to finally get closer to Liv. He didn’t know how he felt about Bobby’s willingness to just up and leave his entire life for Olivia, not even getting to be with her. They’d still be friends, only see each other more often. Lucas knew that there was nothing in the world that could get him to London. He had full intentions of eventually convincing Olivia to move to Oxford, figuring he could after they had been together for a little longer. Lucas was thinking he’d start pressing it a little more once they hit their first anniversary, but he knew he had to up that on the timeline. He couldn’t have her with Bobby all the time, just thinking about it made him paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ mind was racing, knowing he would never make a sacrifice like this for Olivia. He was far too selfish for that, and he knew it. Lucas was a lot of things, selfish, arrogant, kind of an asshole, and, most of all, self-aware. He knew very well that he would never, ever do something like this for her, making it another reminder that Bobby could and would love Olivia better than Lucas ever could, maybe he did. That had never entered Lucas’ mind until that very moment. He knew Bobby loved her but was he <strong><em>in</em></strong> love with her?</p><p> </p><p><em>Does he… love her? Is he in love with her? Shit. He already loves her-loves her, doesn’t he? </em>He asked himself. His chest filled with panic as he chewed on the inside of his cheek at a red light. <em>He loves her. Of course, he does. He’s packing up his entire fucking life and moving to London for her. </em>Lucas’ head went back to rest on the seat behind him<em>. Does… she love him? Does she love me? Does she love the thought of me, and is Bobby being in her face going to make her realize that? I’m fucked. I’m so fucked. </em>He let out a sigh, lost in thought, nearly forgetting where he was and that he wasn’t alone for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Olivia’s voice almost startled him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to her, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost,” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked back out the windshield with a concerned look on his face. Olivia hadn’t taken her eyes off of him, and he saw her still looking at him in his peripheral vision. He tapped his fingers on her thigh before turning to her once more, “Do you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, “What? Of course, I love you, silly. Why would you ask me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he sniffed as he turned his attention back to in front of him, “Just checking, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you love me?” She still had an amused look on her face but was very confused about what this was all about. She figured it had to be something to do with Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>His grip on her thigh tightened, and he looked at her with a meaningful look in his eye, “More than anything.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">January 1, early afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby texted Olivia to let her know that he was waiting for her outside. He got out of the car to wait for her since she had no idea what he was driving. She came down with her hair in a bun on top of her head without any makeup on. Knowing she was comfortable enough with him to be so chill warmed his heart. He couldn’t help but wonder if she ever was that casual with Lucas. Bobby assumed she wasn’t, considering the way she didn’t let her guard down around him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s face lit up when she saw him, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty she looked. She gave him a hug before they got into his car. The only thing on her mind was how excited she was for this to become their normal, finally getting to spend the amount of time together that they both wanted. Olivia felt like no one understood her like Bobby did. Things were just easy with him, truly comfortable. She had never met anyone who could make her laugh like he did. They always had so much fun together, no matter what they were doing, and she couldn’t wait to have fun together all the time now.</p><p><br/>
“Where do you want to go?” Bobby asked her.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t care, you can pick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything around here, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed before thinking for a moment, “We can just do that café we went to last time you were here?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, that works for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gave him directions to the café, pointing out random things as they drove to tell him about since he was moving soon, “Ollie’s is right around that corner!” She pointed to a street as they passed by it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked in the direction she gestured to, “I figured it was near your place because I recognized the area when I went in to meet with the owners.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re going to get a place right around here, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hadn’t even made that connection yet. Obviously, he wanted to get a place that was nearby Ollie’s, but he didn’t think about the fact that it would automatically mean it would be a place nearby Olivia’s. Excitement filled his gut as he realized he would be even closer to her than he initially thought he would be, “I hadn’t thought about it exactly, but yeah, I guess I will!”</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up in front of the café and made their way inside. They happened to be sat at the exact same booth as last time, taking their positions across from each other.</p><p> </p><p>After their waitress came and took down their order, they were left to discuss more of Bobby’s moving plans.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s the plan with apartment hunting?” Olivia asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, are you going to come back to town in a couple weeks to look for a place, or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. I’ll probably fly back out after I finish my two weeks at the hospital. I’ll give them the notice as soon as I get back. I’ll just come to town for a couple days to search for a place and then head back to pack all my shit to bring here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you find a flat if you want, since I know the area and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>The offer brought a smile to his face, “Yeah, that would be great if it isn’t too much trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, “Of course, it’s not too much trouble. There’s this building that’s a block away from mine that I think you’d like. I had a friend who lived there a few years ago. They have massive kitchens, which is something I’d assume you want.”</p><p> </p><p>The thought of being that close to her sounded like the best-case scenario for him. Being within walking distance of her 24/7 seemed like a dream. Bobby grinned, “You know me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just gonna stay at mine like last time? I can pick you up from the airport and everything again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I want to. Well, unless you’re too good for my shitty B&amp;B now since you work for the nicest bakery in the city. I hope you don’t forget me by the time you’ve got your own show on The Food Network.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Like I could ever forget you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia had sat in their booth in the café for hours after finishing their meal. He spent the entire afternoon running ideas he already had for the new menu at Ollie’s while she listened attentively. He knew she’d be the only person who’d be willing to tell him if an idea was a bad one and he made her pinky promise to be his taste tester, even after she had eaten so many cupcakes she could burst.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the elevator up to her apartment, laughing at nothing in particular, the way that they always did. Bobby had about an hour before he needed to be at the airport, but he still had to drop off his rental, leaving him about fifteen or so minutes left with Olivia. She insisted he come upstairs to get the hoodie he left behind when he visited last, and who was Bobby to deny her?</p><p> </p><p>Olivia opened the door and held it open for him, “Ladies first.”</p><p> </p><p>He curtsied, making her cackle, “Thank you, sir.” She followed him inside and sat her bag down near the door. Bobby hadn’t really looked at it until then, “Givenchy?” he asked, mispronouncing the name, “Isn’t that one of those fancy brands?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah. Lucas got it for me.” She shrugged slightly and pulled his hoodie from the hook on the wall and handed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“OooOooh... Have you been upgraded to sugar baby?” Olivia just gave him an annoyed look, making him huff in amusement. He took the jacket in his hands before pulling it on over the t-shirt he was wearing so he didn’t have to carry it, “Why does my hoodie smell like perfume?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Because I may or may not have borrowed it.”</p><p> </p><p>The thought of her wearing his clothes gripped him and instantly brought a smile to Bobby’s face. It felt almost intimate, another thing that couples do. He took a brief second to scan along the row of hooks on the wall where different jackets, sweaters, and hoodies hung, in search of another that looked like it was men’s sized, wondering if there was one of Lucas’ she had that she wore. They all seemed to be her size, and he couldn’t help how giddy it made him feel. He knew he was reading too much into it and that it wasn’t that deep, but at the same time, she had so many pieces of outerwear of her own hanging here – why would she need to wear his? Had she missed him?</p><p> </p><p>He went to take it back off, “Do you wanna keep it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, dummy! It’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said you could have it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were kidding! I don’t want it, really. I just temporarily stole it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let me know if you want to permanently steal it.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, “Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled wide at her, “Alright, I should probably head out. I’ll update you on the moving plans once I get things sorted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me!” She quickly swooped Bobby up in a hug and gave him a tight squeeze, “I’d tell you I’ll miss you, but I’m going to see you again soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wooooow, so you really aren’t gonna miss me? I see how it is, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m still gonna miss your rude ass.” Bobby had yet to let go of her, he hated these goodbye hugs, but at least this was going to be the second to last one he’d ever had to go through.</p><p> </p><p>She gently slapped his back, “I’m not rude! You’re rude!”</p><p> </p><p>He finally let her go, “You’re rude,” He mimicked her accent in a high-pitched voice.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I’m not gonna miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gasped dramatically as he brought his hand up to his chest in mock outrage, “The way I’m treated around here is unbelievable.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled, “Yeah, well, you better get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two weeks later, Monday, late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s nails clicked against the screen as she typed, “I’m where I waited for you last time!!”</p><p> </p><p>Just as she hit send, she heard a familiar voice call out to her from down the hallway, “LIVIEEEEE!”</p><p> </p><p>She started laughing before she even saw him, taking her sunglasses off since her cover was already clearly blown by the Scottish accent screaming a very specific nickname that was seen daily on national television for weeks. She stood up and went to him and gave him a quick hug, much quicker than if they had still been incognito, knowing what it would look like.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Boops! Your dumbass is taking the selfies.” She said in his ear as people started coming around them, trying to get a better look.</p><p> </p><p>“They want the dynamic duo, you know?” He said with a smirk as he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia stood in the baggage claim taking pictures with about a dozen people, repeating “Nope, still just friends!” to every other one of them. The words tasted like acid on his tongue every time he had to say it, and hearing it come from her was only more painful. The reminders weren’t necessary. He knew exactly what position he was in.</p><p> </p><p>They finally collected Bobby’s baggage and went back to Olivia’s car. She followed him to the back to load his bag just as she did the last time, feeling the need to be as close to him as she could be.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you yelled out like that in the middle of the airport!” Olivia laughed.</p><p><br/>
“What, are you too good to meet with the general public? Too famous to deal with the normies?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a dirty look, trying her best to hold off her smile, “Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just laughed as he closed her trunk. He turned to face her, “Let me drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me drive!” He made grabby hands at her keys.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna wreck my car!”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not driving my car.” She turned and went off to the driver’s side as she heard a loud, dramatic groan coming from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby begrudgingly stomped to the passenger said, “You’re no fun,” he told her as he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>She handed the aux chord to him as soon as he sat down, and he took it happily. He played the music every girl he had ever dated in the past called trash. Not that he was dating Olivia, but how much she enjoyed his music made him want to even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, that’s a good one!” She said excitedly and turned it up as Life Sentence by The Dead Kennedys started. He was testing the waters with that one, it was a bit harder than the other songs he played. <em>She’s my soulmate, I swear</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the radio back down as the song ended, “We gotta go to the grocery store,” he paused, and she gave him a confused look, “I want to cook for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Boops, that’s sweet. You don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have one talent in this world, let me have this. They had shit to use in the villa, I need to really flex for you. Also, I have bakery ideas I want to run by you.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Bold of you to assume I have any baking utensils.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you have a baking sheet; everyone has a baking sheet. I’ll teach you how to make some bomb ass cookies!” He smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Yeah, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Green Day’s album Nimrod played in Olivia’s kitchen as she and Bobby made chocolate chip cookies. Well, as Bobby made chocolate chip cookies and Olivia threw chocolate chips in his mouth from the barstool while she sat on across from him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a shit sous-chef, you know that?” Bobby laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your mouth, or I won’t share my chips. You said you’d teach me, not that I had to help.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “You just wanted me to bake for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about it?” She poured chocolate chips into her mouth directly from the bag, and Bobby just smiled as he watched her. She went to speak again after chewing and swallowing, lowering the bag back down to the counter, “So have you looked at places online yet? Or are we just going in blind tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have a few I thought looked alright. I sent you that one I thought was nice, but it was on the other side of town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, yeah. That’d be an unnecessarily long commute when there are perfectly good places right around here. Also, I’m not trying to drive 20 minutes to hang out every day. I’d always make you come to me, and that’s not fair, is it?” She laughed at herself.</p><p> </p><p><em>Every day?</em> He thought. He loved the sound of that. He really, really loved the sound of that. He tried to hide his excitement as he spoke, “You got me there. You’re right, though. I don’t want to drive that long to work if I don’t have to. It’ll be the last resort.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you look at anything in this building?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” He gestured around himself, “Not enough cabinets.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair. Most of these are empty too. I don’t have shit to cook with.”</p><p> </p><p>His face scrunched up with confusion, “What do you do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Takeout, duh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s the worst,” He shook his head in disappointment, “I’ll have to teach you to cook too then, won’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because teaching me to bake is working out so well?”</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed as he finished evenly putting the cookies on to the baking sheet before sliding them to the oven.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hopped up out of her seat and grabbed her drink and made her way to her living room with Bobby trailing shortly behind her. She flopped down on her couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, “Let me see the places you’re thinking about!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat down next to her and pulled up the app he had been using to browse apartments on his phone. He started scrolling through, showing Olivia all of his favorites. She scooched closer to him so she could get a good look, once again, innocent, but Bobby couldn’t help but notice how close they were. As much as it killed him, he was good about keeping his distance. She had friends in the past who had lived in a few of the buildings he showed her, so she gave him the pros and cons that she knew about them. She went on a tangent about a weird guy she dated that lived in one of them, sending Bobby into a fit of laughter at the insane story.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up one that had big open windows, a large kitchen, and a beautiful open floor plan, “I really liked this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one I was telling you about that’s only a block away!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hadn’t noticed how close it was. He had just done an area search, not really paying attention to exact addresses, “Oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! That would be so cool if you ended up living there, Boops. Literally right around the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be, wouldn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “You’d never get rid of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that like I’d have a problem with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might not have a problem with it now, but you will when I’m banging on your door with a case of beer at one in the morning, demanding you hang out with me.” Olivia raised her eyebrows at him with a smile spread wide on her face.</p><p> </p><p>That sounded like a dream to Bobby. A literal dream. Late nights doing absolutely nothing but doing it together. That was even better than all the other things he had been picturing for the last few weeks, going out causing trouble and having fun. But the idea of just hanging out, needing nothing but each other’s company? That sounded like bliss, pure bliss. He couldn’t wait, “You’re welcome at any hour, but only if you have beer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. Same for you, but I’ll accept wine too.” She gave him a wink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Tuesday, early afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sooooooo fucking slow!” Bobby called from Olivia’s couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, suck my dick!” Olivia yelled back from her bedroom, making Bobby laugh. She eventually came out of her room and down the hallway, “It’s been 15 minutes, Boops. Chill. You got a hot date or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, “Yeah, totally. I’ve got them lined around the block,” he said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do, and the fact that you’re unaware of it is wild.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, girls are just chomping at the bit to get with all this.” He gestured up and down at himself as he stood up, sending Olivia into a fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“They are! You were Mr. Love Island, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you were all my friends and felt bad that I wasn’t getting laid, and all the other guys already were.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled, “Henrik wasn’t getting laid.”</p><p> </p><p>“He also wasn’t smart enough to make all the girls like him enough to get himself to stick around the entire time despite never being in an actual couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me there. But you still could get literally any girl you want. You really should be more confident; I’ve told you that before. You could pull maaaaad bitches,” she joked.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not <strong>any</strong> girl I want</em>, Bobby thought as he laughed, “You know why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t call ‘em bitches,” He shot a finger gun at her with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Very true,” she giggled as she grabbed her bag to leave, “Do you want me to set you up? I totally can. I’ve got pretty friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“As pretty as you?” he said. <em>Shit</em>, he thought, <em>I didn’t mean to say that out loud.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed together for a second, but the confused look on her face dropped almost instantly. She was thrown off but tried to shrug it off, assuming Bobby meant nothing by it. She relied on her sense of humor as she always did, “Eh, probably not. Pretty close, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed again before sighing a breath of relief that she didn’t make it any weirder than his dumbass already did, “How humble you are is incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia were sat next to each other in a front office of an apartment building, talking to the fourth estate agent of the day. All of the other places had been a bust. They were down their last apartments on the list – the one a block over from Olivia’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Making the big step of moving in together, I see? I’m assuming you’d like somewhere with room to grow as you settle down a bit? You seem like such a lovely couple,” the agent said.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes grew wide, and she quickly spit out, “Oh, no, no,” she laughed as she gestured between them and shaking her head, “We’re not together, just mates. I’m helping him find a place, he’s new to the area.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words stung Bobby, physically wincing at the sound of them. Luckily, Olivia hadn’t seen it. Yet again, he didn’t need the reminder. He really, really, really didn’t need the reminder. The last thing he needed was for it to be rubbed in his face by another total stranger. Bobby realized this was probably something he’d have to get used to now, which hadn’t crossed his mind. Being with Olivia more often meant seeing fans of the show (or observant non-fans of the show) and having to tell them over and over that they still weren’t together and that they were just friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! My apologies,” the agent smiled at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>They discussed size, bedrooms, and bathrooms before the agent stood and lead them back out the office door to the lift, and down the hallway of the third floor of the building. She unlocked one of the last doors at the end of the corridor, taking Bobby and Olivia inside.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gasped at the stunning apartment that looked just like all the photos they had looked at the night before, “Oh, Boops, this is gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight lit the entirety of the open living room and kitchen. It was bright and spacious. Bobby loved it; it was truly perfect. The agent lead them around the apartment, showing them the two bedrooms and two bathrooms as she went over the amenities. All Bobby could think about how this felt too good to be true. This was his dream place, and it happened to be the one that was closest to the whole reason he was moving to London, to begin with. Not the job, a couple other places they saw that day were nearer to Ollie’s than this one, but it was the one that was closest to Olivia. His stomach bubbled with excitement at the thought of being within walking distance of her at all times.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” The agent turned to him with a smile once they ended their tour and went back to the kitchen, “Do you have any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked at her with a grin spread wide on his face, “Where do I sign?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wednesday, late morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Bobby and Olivia stood in front of airport security, saying their goodbyes, but neither of them was too upset knowing it would be their last. They gave each other a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he sighed, “I’ll see you in a couple weeks or so, Livie. Thanks again for helping me find a place. Oh, and for letting me stay with you.” Bobby said as he let her go.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me! You know I’d do anything for you, Boops,” She brought her hand up to his arm and gave it a squeeze, “I’ll see you soon, I already can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart fluttered, “I can’t either. I’ll keep you updated on everything, of course. I’ll let you know when I’m driving in once I’ve got all my shit together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Olivia pulled him in for another quick hug, “Have a safe flight, and let me know when you land.” She pulled away and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Bobby said. She rolled her eyes, and he laughed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The stern face she was trying desperately to hold on to finally cracked, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late Saturday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Olivia sat across from Lucas in a fancy sushi restaurant in Oxford. She had drove in Friday afternoon as she always does. The two of them had gone out with his friends the night before. She had put on a smiling face while she pretended not to be bored out of her mind while talking to them. She was excited to spend time with just Lucas away from his friends who, collectively, had the personality of a loaf white bread. She didn’t laugh genuinely once all night. At least Lucas was a little funny when they were one on one.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to ask, did you have a good time with Bobby this week?” Lucas asked. He was lying, he hadn’t forgotten, he was just trying to be chill about it. He promised himself that he wouldn’t be crazy about the whole Bobby thing. At least, he was going to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Of course, I did. I always do,” she paused and smiled at him, “That reminds me, actually! Do you think you’d be able to come up to London next weekend? Bobby’s driving down on Saturday, and I’m sure he’d really appreciate the help getting his stuff moved in.”</p><p> </p><p>The last thing in the world Lucas wanted to do was spend an afternoon helping Bobby move. He tried not to show it on his face, “What, can Gary not help? He’s already in town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, Gary and Lottie are helping too! I figured another set of strong arms wouldn’t hurt.” She gave him a wink. Lucas just looked at her for a moment before going to speak, but she cut him off, knowing he was going to try to find an excuse to get out of it, “Pleeease, baby? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “Yes, of course, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed, “Thank you. You’re the best,” Lucas smiled at her warmly, and she couldn’t help but admire how gorgeous he was, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed and shook his head, “Not possible.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Next Saturday afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas went to grab his keys off of Olivia’s counter before she stopped him, “Babe, you’re good,” she made a gesture that said no, telling him he didn’t need his keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you driving?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She gave him a confused look before she realized she hadn’t told him where Bobby’s new apartment was yet, “Oh! I forgot to tell you,” she laughed at herself, “Bobby’s place is on the next street over, we can just walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was wildly irritated by the fact that she just happened to forget to mention that Bobby would be moving not even five minutes away from her. The realization that he’d be even closer than Lucas had initially planned for made him feel sick. <em>He’s going to be up her ass 24/7</em>, Lucas said to himself. He reminded himself to stay calm and to not make this a big thing, even though he wanted to question her about it. He forced himself to go against his old natural instincts, “Wow! That’s cool that he’s so close. I’m sure the two of you will get to see each other a lot then.” He was impressed with the way he was able to fake the excitement for her in his voice. <em>I’m getting better at this. I can do this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I know! It’s going to be fun. I’m excited.” She smiled at him as she grabbed her keys to lock the door behind them on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>They walked hand in hand down the street, not saying much. Lucas had a lot on his mind, preparing himself to spend the afternoon with a gaggle of people who disliked him as much as he disliked them. At least he had somewhere to escape to when he saw them at parties. He said maybe ten words to each of them on New Year’s Eve. He was least looking forward to seeing Lottie. Lucas knew Gary and Bobby hated him just as much, Bobby hated him even more probably, but both of them were too nice to say anything that could even be sort of taken as rude. Lottie, on the other hand, openly talked shit about him as if he wasn’t right in front of her. Lucas had to admire her guts, in a weird way. She was much braver than he was, he would give her that one.</p><p> </p><p>They rounded the corner and saw a big moving truck parked about halfway down the street. As Liv and Lucas got closer, they saw two large men loading a table out of the van, instantly recognizing Gary, but the other was someone neither had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>The unknown guy turned his head down the street and dropped his end of the table, leaving Gary alone as he walked off in Lucas and Olivia’s direction, “Olivia! It’s you! In the flesh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Gary called out after him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was confused but let go of Lucas’ hand as she realized this big mystery man was coming in for a hug. He was absolutely massive and a bit terrifying, but she figured he wasn’t a murderer since he was just with Gary.</p><p> </p><p>She returned the hug, going over the list of who this could possibly be, considering he knew her, so she must know him. She was coming up with nothing but knew she had to say something as he pulled away, “Wow! It’s… you!”</p><p> </p><p>The big guy laughed, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We haven’t met yet, I’m Jonno. I came down to help Bob with the big move. I owed him a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Big Jonno! I should’ve known!” She said with a massive grin as she turned to Lucas, “This is Bobby’s best friend from home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Lucas! Nice to meet you, mate.” Jonno put his hand out to shake Lucas’.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas quickly returned the gesture, “Right, we heard a lot about you back in the villa! Nice to meet you.” He was annoyed by the fact that he really didn’t need to be there, considering they had the infamous Big Jonno there to help.</p><p> </p><p> “Likewise.” the bigger man smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Bobby came out of the front door of his building and looked around as he called out, “Oi! Jonno? Where you at, mate?” He looked down the street in their direction, “Aye! Livie!” He went jogging down the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fuck me, then, I guess,” Gary said as he finally dropped his end of the table on the sidewalk, realizing no one would be coming back to help him in the near future. Lottie laughed from the back of the moving van where she sat, doing little to nothing to be helpful. They followed Bobby towards the other three.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby greeted Lucas first strategically, knowing it would look good to him, Bobby pulled him in for a handshake-bro hug, “Aye! Lucas, mate! How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was thrown off, to say the least, “Oh, uh, yeah, good, I’m good. Nice to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked at Bobby expectantly with a smile on her face, “Where’s mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Impatient ass,” Bobby laughed as he went to hug her.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie and Gary said their awkward hellos to Lucas before all six of them headed back down to the moving truck. All the guys went to work carrying up furniture while Liv and Lottie worked on unpacking and sorting things from boxes for Bobby inside.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun eventually began to set, the guys got most of the furniture up. Each of them was carrying a dining room chair, the last pieces left. Olivia was in the kitchen, which was connected to the dining room in the ample open space, unpacking all of Bobby’s pots and pans.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was grumbling to himself, “Who doesn’t just hire movers? Instead of forcing the girl that they like to bring her boyfriend that they don’t even like to-“</p><p> </p><p>“What was that, babe?” Liv heard him talking to himself but had no clue what he was saying. He talked to himself a lot, she figured it was an only child thing.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ head shot to the side in her direction, not even realizing he was talking out loud before, “Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing. I was just… uh, singing. I’ve had a song stuck in my head all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you weren’t. You were talking to yourself like a weirdo again,” Lottie said casually from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, Lottie. Let up. He’s not doing anything to you.” Bobby snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ face scrunched up in confusion at Bobby defending him. He wouldn’t have done the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Lottie, for real. You’ve been snarky all day.” Liv added.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, I’m always snarky,” Lottie said as she put her hands up defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed before continuing, “Well, cut it out for a bit, please. It’s enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, “Fiiiine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nighttime</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>All of Bobby’s things were unloaded and mostly sorted. The gang had done everything they could to help, and they were saying their goodbyes to him and Jonno, who was crashing at Bobby’s for the night before making the drive back home to Glasgow in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again for coming to help, Lucas. I know you probably didn’t want to, and Livie had to talk you into it.” Bobby laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas couldn’t help but join in his laughter, “Don’t mention it. You owe me one, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, of course. Let me know.” Bobby said as he shook his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s heart was warmed by seeing them being genuinely friendly with each other; it filled her with hope for the future.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby turned to Olivia and gave her a quick one-armed hug, desperately trying to keep this newfound slight peace between him and Lucas, knowing what it meant to Olivia. He pulled away, “I’ll see you later, Liv. Thanks for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you don’t need to thank me, Boops.” She said with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>She was right, Bobby did know he didn’t need to thank her. He knew she’d do anything for him in the same way that he would for her. He could call her anytime, anywhere, and she would be there. He appreciated it more than words could describe.</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Lucas said goodbye to Gary and Lottie before they left. The other couple went almost immediately after them, leaving Bobby and Jonno alone in Bobby’s mess of a flat.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fitter in person.” Jonno finally said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a loud laugh, “I fucking told you, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas is too,” Jonno had a smug grin on his face, knowing he was rustling Bobby’s feathers.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I know. Magazine cover material.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t he-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he was. Some motorbike shit.” Bobby said as he walked to his fridge to pull out a couple of beers.</p><p> </p><p>“He may be pretty, but he’s got the personality of a rock.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed again, “You’re right on that one. He’s a dick too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he seems like one. I don’t see why she’d want to be with a lad like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got a plan?” Jonno asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, “A plan for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“To get your girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took a long drink from his bottle and looked off at nothing. He wasn’t sure what to say. He sighed, “Nah. If it’s supposed to happen, then it will. I’m good with being mates if it doesn’t.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jonno gave him a knowing look, “No, you aren’t.” Bobby didn’t say anything, he just raised his eyebrows in response. Jonno went to speak again after realizing Bobby wasn’t going to, “You love her, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t say anything for a long time. He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t admitted the depth of his feelings out loud to anyone. He finally cleared his throat, “Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"My acres of a land<br/>I have achieved,<br/>It may be hard for you to<br/>Stop and believe</p><p>But for you,<br/>I'd leave it all.</p><p>Give me one good reason<br/>Why I should never make a change.<br/>And baby if you hold me,<br/>Then all of this will go away."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's Like We Both Are Falling In Love Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: (Just Like) Starting Over - John Lennon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday, late morning, the first weekend of February</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was in Oxford for the weekend, as she usually was. She had spent the last week helping Bobby and Chelsea decorate his new place. More so, Liv and Chelsea decorating while telling him he had bad taste, but he didn’t mind. He thanked them in pastries, and they were very appreciative, and he needed the taste testers, truly a symbiotic relationship. Bobby just listened to them bicker as they online shopped in his living room while he went through recipe after recipe of his grandmother’s, adding his own special touches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, Chels! Don’t do brown throw pillows. Brown is booooring. Bobby isn’t boring,” Olivia said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Chelsea rolled her eyes, “Olivia, shut up! This is my job! I have blue ones too. Go help Bobby!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want her either!” Bobby yelled out with a laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, Boops, or I’m going to let her get you ugly pillows!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“They aren’t ugly!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby had already spent the vast majority of their time together since he moved in. Each of them randomly knocked on each other’s doors without even a text to warn the other. Neither of them minded in the slightest. They had gone out with Lottie and Gary too, both of which were incredibly happy to have Bobby around; they missed him almost as much as Olivia did.</p><p> </p><p>Both times that Lucas had called Olivia on his way home from his office during the week, she was with Bobby when she picked up. It was already stressing him out, and Bobby hadn’t even been in London for a month. He had come to the realization that he had a long road ahead of him. Lucas couldn’t figure out what he was going to do to convince Olivia to come to Oxford, because she was right, her work was in London. He sure as hell wasn’t going to London, especially now. He rather die than have to see Bobby every day, and it wouldn’t solve the whole Bobby being up Olivia’s ass problem.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had sent her flowers twice last week, rather than his usual one bouquet, just to remind her of him. He was trying not to let his nerves show, knowing how crazy they would make him look, considering how new the whole Bobby in London thing still was. Lucas was trying desperately to remind himself that Olivia was his, and he needed to take her for her word. She was right, he had no reason not to trust her.</p><p> </p><p>He technically didn’t have a reason to not trust Bobby either, but he’d never admit it. Lucas knew Bobby wasn’t the type to do something like that. He technically told Lucas that himself at the finale after-party at the end of the summer. He said that he wouldn’t do anything until Lucas was out of the picture, and Lucas believed him. That didn’t stop Lucas from fearing that Bobby’s presence would make Olivia see the obvious – Bobby was a much better match for her. Lucas and Bobby both knew that, and Lucas wondered how long it would be until she did too.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all of that, Liv and Lucas had a lovely weekend together. He had been a little extra for their date on Saturday. He had a couple of appointments in the afternoon/early evening, so he had set up a scavenger hunt for her. Eventually, it lead to a gorgeous dress and designer pair of heels he had bought for her. The pricy gift filled her with the usual initial discomfort, but she greatly appreciated the gesture. They were accompanied by a note telling her that he’d be back around 7:00 and to be ready to go when he got home. He took her to the restaurant they went to on their first date after they left the villa. They cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace to watch movies together after.</p><p> </p><p>Now though, the smile was gone. Olivia had asked Lucas what their plan was next week for going on their trip that she got him for Christmas. She asked him if he was planning on just coming to London the morning they were supposed to fly out or if he’d come the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right! I’ve meaning to talk to you about that, but I keep forgetting. I have such a busy week coming up, back to back appointments for almost the entire day, every day, all week, even into the weekend,” Lucas said casually as Olivia was packing her bag to go home.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in her tracks, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said that I have-“</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cut him off, “No, I heard you. What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I was saying that I don’t know if I’ll be able to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me, Lucas?” Olivia had a nasty look on her face, fire igniting in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off again, “It’s just you’re too busy to go on a trip to your dream destination that I spent thousands of pounds on for you for Christmas? Is that what you’re saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas just stared at her for a moment, unsure what to say, “I was thinking maybe we could postpone it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Postpone it!? Not even a week in advance? There’s no way. No. Absolutely not.” Olivia was getting angrier with every word Lucas said, blown away by what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off yet again, “You know what?” she paused and laughed bitterly, “I’ll just go without you. It’s fine. I’ll spend Valentine’s day alone in a romantic beach hut in Bora fucking Bora. It’ll be lovely.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Lucas thought. He forgot the trip was for Valentine’s day too, the fact that the holiday was coming up had completely slipped his mind. He stopped her, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew if he didn’t fix this now, that Olivia would leave upset and end up at Bobby’s where she would spend the afternoon talking shit about how much of an asshole Lucas was. He needed to get his shit together. He couldn’t let her go home angry.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stood there with her arms crossed, just looking at him. He went to speak again when he realized she wasn’t going to say anything, “It was inconsiderate of me to even suggest we postpone. I’ll call my office secretary and have her reschedule all of my appointments or refer them to another physiotherapist temporarily for the week. I shouldn’t have said it. You’re right.” The scowl on her face softened slightly, but not entirely as Lucas walked over to her, “I’m sorry, angel. I’m an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her, “Yeah, you are,” she paused and hugged him back, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive up Wednesday when my office closes, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good,” she said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas mumbled against her hair, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wednesday, early afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was sat in the chair that Olivia had in the corner of her bedroom while she packed her suitcase for her trip with Lucas. She kept holding up different pieces of clothing and asking which ones she should take with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the purple one,” Bobby said as she held up two different cocktail dresses.</p><p> </p><p>“But I hate purple,” Olivia responded.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Then why are you asking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re supposed to say the black one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, then the black one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Liv folded it and put it in her suitcase before turning around and going back into her closet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have a purple dress if you hate purple?” He asked loud enough for her to hear from the slight distance.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” she called back. Bobby let out a loud laugh as she returned with a bunch of swimsuits. “Are you still going to be able to come water all my children,” she said as she gestured to the assortment of plants around them. Every room of her flat was filled with all kinds of greenery. Olivia called herself a crazy plant lady, and it was an accurate description.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Yeah, I can. Just don’t forget to send me your weirdly specific instructions. I’m too dumb to remember then if you just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I already forgot, so write ‘em.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Gotcha. I got a key made for you since Lucas has my spare. Remind me to give it to you before you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool. That works. I’m going to throw a rager here while you’re gone, by the way. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile before going back into the closet to finish gathering the items she wanted to pack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Friday early evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The flight to Bora Bora was insanely long, around 18 hours. Liv and Lucas had forced themselves to stay awake on the plane so they could try and go to sleep at a decent hour to avoid jetlag. They settled into their hut that sat on the water with a private deck, looking out into the endless sea of breathtakingly blue water.</p><p> </p><p>There was a fancy bottle of wine with two long stem glasses on a tray waiting on the bed for them, rose petals scattered around it. The little hut was stunning. Both of them were ecstatic to spend this much needed time completely alone together in such a lovely, romantic place. Lucas grabbed the tray to take it to the table and chairs that were set up on their deck. He lit the candle that was already on the table as Olivia got the little wireless speaker she had packed. Olivia took a seat and began playing music from her phone as he poured each of them a glass before sitting across from her. The sky was a mixture of golden yellows and pinks that reflected off the water. Olivia had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, every color she loved melted into one. It was otherworldly.</p><p> </p><p>“This is incredible, Liv. Thank you again for planning this for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t thank me. It’s the least I could do for you, you deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smiled warmly at her, “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it? It looks like a painting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as gorgeous as you.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Hey, trapping you in cheesy setups are my thing, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beating you at your own game,” She winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>They sat together and excitedly talked about all of the different things Olivia had planned for them over the next few days: riding ATVs along the mountain trails of the island, going to see the ocean wildlife, and lazily lounging in the sand, soaking up the sun.</p><p> </p><p>She was in the middle of telling him about the little boats you could rent to take out on the water when Your Song by Elton John began playing softly from the speaker sat between them.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stopped midsentence and just listened for a second before speaking again, “Did you know this is my favorite song?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Lucas smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she nodded, “ever since I was a little kid. My mum loves Elton John. We grew up on his music, so now I love him too. It was one of the first songs I taught myself on the piano,” she paused, “It means more to me now that I’m older, though. It says, ‘I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one’s for you,’ and I just feel it, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “That’s beautiful, Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him for a moment before speaking again, “Dance with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas just looked back at her for a second, and she was sort of expecting him to tell her no, but he stood and put his hand out. She smiled wide at him, taking it gratefully. The two of them danced together as the sky transitioned into darkness, the pinks becoming rich purples as the night sky rolled in.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas spoke softly, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Something about the moment had her overwhelmed with emotion, filled to the brim with love for the man whose arms were wrapped around her waist, excited for the many moments like this one she was going to spend with him in the future, for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Luke.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday, early afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Lucas had spent their morning riding ATVs on the mountainside and enjoyed a breakfast picnic with an incredible view. They sat and shared stories from their childhoods. Lucas’ stories were much more interesting than hers, spending his youth in multiple countries around the world. Still, he was enjoying hearing about her life growing up with her five brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m so scrappy,” she told him after sharing a story of the time her twin brother pushed her from the swing when she was around age 10. Her response was to turn around and punch him in the face, breaking his nose. He laughed as she told him that she ended up grounded from playing with her friends in the neighborhood for a week. “Milo didn’t come near me nearly a month,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hadn’t heard much about her upbringing. All he knew was that she grew up in a big lower-middle-class family. They were extremely close-knit to this day, but he didn’t know too much about them. He had met her parents, but only two of her brothers, Tommy and Chris. Lucas didn’t even know that she was the baby of the family until then. Olivia hadn’t felt all that comfortable sharing that sort of stuff with Lucas due to the drastic differences in their lives. It’s not that she was embarrassed to tell him about the little house she grew up in and everything that happened within its walls, but she figured that he didn’t care to hear it. He had never asked, and she assumed it would bore him. She noticed that he seemed to be listening attentively - nodding and laughing as she spoke. It surprised her how comfortable she felt finally, just spilling her guts to him, suddenly wanting to tell him everything.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Olivia was standing on the side of a boat in a cove off the side of the island. Tourists could book to go have their photos taken in open water with small sharks swimming around. Everything Olivia read ahead of time said it was 100% safe, and she watched hundreds of videos online before booking it for them. She knew something like this would have Lucas’ name written all over it. She had been just standing there for a few minutes, building her courage. Liv didn’t think she was going to be scared, and yet here she was, absolutely freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, just get in the water,” Lucas said with a laugh. He was waist-deep in the water, standing on a rock where the photographer had told the two of them to stand. He was completely unbothered by the sharks, and Olivia would’ve thought it was hot if she wasn’t too busy being terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas! They’re SHARKS.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed harder, “You booked this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but now I’m here, and I <em>see</em> the sharks!” Olivia was trying to calm down, she really was, but you know, <strong><em>sharks</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The man who was driving the boat spoke from behind her with a smile, “I promise you, they aren’t going to hurt you. We’ve never had even one incident in all the years we’ve been doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a photographer in the water who took half underwater shots that all looked very cool online. Still, in person, Olivia found it much less cool. The photographer chimed in, “Really, sweetheart, they’re fine. They won’t hurt you. I’m in here with ‘em all the time,” the older woman said as she smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“See, Liv! They’re more afraid of you than you are of them,” Lucas said as he got down from the rock he was standing on, water now almost to his shoulders, before wading through the water back to get her.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you that I am more afraid of them,” she looked down at him with wide eyes as he approached the side of the boat.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll protect you,” he winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to protect me from a shark?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fight them,” a laugh escaped her lips, and he continued, “It’s going to be fine, babe, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god, if a shark kills me, I’m going to haunt you for the rest of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “If a little two-foot-long shark kills you, then you had it coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luke!” She yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Now, come on, take my hand,” he extended his arm out and looked at Olivia expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>She just looked down at him for a second, still undecided if this Instagram shot was worth losing a leg. He wiggled his fingers at her, and she gave in, sitting down on the side of the boat and taking his hand. A smile spread from ear to ear on Lucas’ face as she came down into the water, knowing how afraid she was, but was trusting in him that she would be alright.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you!” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her up in the water, knowing she probably couldn’t touch the bottom, “You did it! And you’re not dead!”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Yet!”</p><p> </p><p>They swam their way back to the rock that Lucas had been standing, going through a few different poses for the photographer. One just smiling together, kissing, and one of Olivia with wide eyes, mouth open as she laughed, Lucas beside her with a cheeky smirk - what you couldn’t see was him pinching her bum behind them. The photographer caught a few cute candid shots of them as well.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were about to hop down from the rock to get back on the boat, one of the sharks started swimming right up beside them. It was much closer than any of the others had gotten. It was a baby, even smaller than most of the others in the water around them.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gripped Lucas’ arm as it got near her, “Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, oh my god, it’s going to <em>eat</em> us!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “It’s a baby! It’s not going to eat us!” He looked over to the photographer, then to the boat driver, speaking to either of them that had an answer, “Can I touch it?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was nearly shouting, “Are you fucking crazy!?”</p><p> </p><p>The boat driver laughed, “If it’ll let you, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas went for it, and he barely grazed its back as it swam away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insane, you know that?” Olivia asked in disbelief that he not only was willing to maybe lose a finger but that he wanted to. As crazy as she thought he was, something about the way his face lit up as he did it filled her stomach with butterflies. It was rare that she saw him like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, yeah, but you love it,” he gave her a grin, making her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“That I do,” she got on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them and the photographer all loaded back into the boat to head back to shore. It was about a ten-minute ride from the little cove where the sharks were located. Liv and Lucas sat together in the very back of the boat, his arm slung around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you, Liv. You did it, you swam with the sharks. I know you were freaking out. Thank you for doing it with me,” He kissed the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Lucas had noticed a somewhat secluded area of the beach during their boat ride to see the sharks. It was on the far end of the resort they were staying at, on the opposite end of where all of the beach huts where the guests stayed were located. It had the same lounge chairs that were scattered across other parts of the island. The only difference was the lack of people sitting in them; deserted both times they drove by. Both of them knew damn well where they were going once they got back, and that was precisely what they did.</p><p> </p><p>They were both laid out in their lounge chairs, listening to the waves crash against the shore. Liv had been sunbathing for the last hour or so, Lucas reading a book in the chair beside her. The silence was comfortable, which felt foreign to her. She always felt the need to fill the silence between them when it came, but not this time.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had been so lost in what he was reading that he didn’t even notice that Olivia had gotten up from her spot until she had found a new seat in his lap, straddling his hips. He lowered his book, revealing an arched eyebrow as he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he replied as he sat his book down on the table between their chairs.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia ran her hands slowly up his toned abdomen, eventually stopping on his chest. His skin was warm beneath her touch, kissed by the sun. She just looked at him for a moment with a soft smile, “You’re so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed softly, resting his hands on her thighs before Olivia leaned forward to bring her lips to his. His hands began to roam as she deepened the kiss, not taking them much time for things to escalate as they always did. He sighed against her lips as she rolled her hips against his, his hands finding another resting place on her ass. Olivia moved from his lips to start leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck, stopping to work on the spot that always made him groan. He pulled her against him more firmly and pressed himself into her, letting her feel how hard he already was.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned softly before he spoke with a grin on his face, she could hear it in his voice, “We’re so going to get caught,” he said, knowing exactly where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>Liv kissed her way back up to speak directly into his ear, “We had sex on national television, we can handle getting caught,” Lucas couldn’t help but huff in amusement before she continued, “but we haven’t seen anyone for <em>hours</em>, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in agreement, “So needy for me.” His hand wandered down between them, pulling her swimsuit to the side before he rubbed her bundle of nerves, making her moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ moved his hand to push his trunks down, the other hand traveling slowly up her back, “Please, what?” His voice was low and raspy, filled with want as he wrapped her hair around his fist, giving it a gentle tug.</p><p> </p><p>She whined, “Please, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Midnight</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Olivia had gone to an onsite club the resort had for the night, both of them were now a little drunk and very tired. They stood side by side, brushing their teeth in their sleepwear as they got ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas bent down to spit out his toothpaste, he came back up and look at her in the mirror, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>She repeated his actions, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I <em>really</em> love you. A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “I would hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me be melty, dammit,” he said as he laughed along with her. She nodded and raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue, “There’s just no one in the world I would rather be here with, you know? And I can’t wait to do this with you forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed softly, “Of course, really,” he turned around and let his butt rest against the counter so he could look at her directly. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted – someone who will swim in shark-infested waters with me, fuck me on the beach where anyone could see, then stumble back drunk together after a night out.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled as she took a few steps closer to him to wrap her arms around him, “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hot and rich.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a loud laugh that echoed around the bathroom before giving her butt a swat, “You’re a little shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your little shit,” Olivia smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky me,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday, Valentine’s Day, late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Lucas had stayed in bed all day after sleeping in much later than either of them usually did. They had been tangled together all day, rotating between just cuddling as they talked and having sex.</p><p> </p><p>After round God only knows, they had lost count, they managed to make their way to the shower. They both desperately needed one before they went to their reservation at the nicest restaurant the resort had to offer. Both of them began getting ready once they hopped out, Lucas finishing first. He made his way back to the main room of their little beach hut and claimed a spot on the couch, playing on his phone while patiently waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally emerged from the bathroom in a skintight black dress with a plunging neckline and heels she <em>knew</em> made her legs look incredible. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked up, and his jaw dropped ever so slightly, but Liv still took notice. He looked her up and down before he went to speak, “Jesus Christ,” was all he managed to get out, making her giggle. He stood up and crossed the room to where she was standing, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her. He pulled away, “You’re absolutely divine.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv hummed in appreciation with a smile on her face, “Only the best for you.” He chuckled as she gave him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Olivia left for their reservation hand in hand. The two of them shared an expensive bottle of wine over an unbelievably delicious meal. They talked about everything under the sun, laughing as they shared stories that neither of them had ever told before.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia knew she loved Lucas. Of course, she did. But something about this trip, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, made her realize exactly how much she loved him. It made her love him more than she did before. She wasn’t sure if it was finally seeing him let loose or if it was that she finally felt like she could as well, but she was so thankful for it that she couldn’t have put it into words. Liv saw a new side of Lucas on that little island, a piece of him she had been desperate to see. She felt like she genuinely knew him now, every part of him, and she finally let him see more of herself. She felt her walls beginning to come down, though unsure if that part scared her or excited her more.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing their meal, they went back to their room, where they got intimate yet again, but a different kind of intimate. The type of sex Lucas and Olivia usually had could only be described as truly <em>fucking</em> – rough, dirty, nasty, freaky sex. It was what they both typically enjoyed. But this time, for the first time, they made love. It was filled with emotion and true, deep, meaningful love, and it was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>As Olivia began to drift to sleep wrapped in Lucas’ arms, she thanked her lucky stars for finally sending her this man that she loved so deeply. Suddenly, every heartbreak that she had in the past felt worth it; she was almost thankful for them. Liv knew that finally, she was exactly where she had always wanted to be, and she couldn’t wait to stay there forever. Everything about it was a dream come true. <strong><em>He</em></strong> was a dream come true.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Lucas’ voice speaking quietly behind her broke her train of thought, “I love you, Mrs. Koh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"It's been too long since we took the time,<br/>No one's to blame, I know time flies so quickly.<br/>But when I see you, darling,<br/>It's like we both are falling in love again.<br/>It'll be just like starting over."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Can't You See That I'm The One Who Understands You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(another Taylor Swift song. *pretends to be shocked*)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fact that Bobby and Liv wore cop costumes was written before everything with the police system in the US came to a head. not that cops were ever good... but I just wanted to say so people don't think I mean/meant anything by them being cops. I don't support the police in any way, shape, or form, and I don't want to give off the wrong idea.</p><p>BLACK LIVES MATTER. ACAB.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Monday morning, February 15</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled over in his bed to grab his phone off the nightstand. This Valentine’s Day was the first one he had spent by himself since he was a teenager. He had only ever had one actual serious girlfriend in the past, but he always made sure that he had something going before the holiday rolled around, thinking it was lame to spend it alone.</p><p> </p><p>Now here he was, alone the morning after, avoiding all social media and the sickeningly cute posts he was bound to find there like the plague. At least, he was avoiding it until now, when he finally gave in and opened Instagram, hoping it wouldn’t be too bad since it was the next day by now. Olivia’s post about Lucas was the first one at the top of his feed because, of course, it was. He didn’t consider the time difference of Bora Bora, or that the universe seemed determined to continually remind him that she wasn’t his, and never would be.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a loud groan of frustration before he allowed himself to scroll through the collection of pictures she posted with him. The first few were of them on their current trip. How incredible Olivia looked stretched out in a swimsuit on the beach somehow made it sting even more. His heart ached, and so did his lower half, but that was the least of his concerns. The next one was from New Year’s Eve, and the one after that was from the show, one of the first nights Lucas was in the villa. The two of them sat on a daybed in their pajamas, just smiling at each other. Bobby remembered watching the scene on the show when he watched it back for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You should sleep out here with me,” Lucas stated as if it were fact.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia spoke with a smirk on her face, “Oh, should I?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You want to, don’t you?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who said that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It didn’t need to be said.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia laughed, playing into Lucas’ little game, “It didn’t?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The cocky tone of Lucas’ voice annoyed Bobby when he watched it. He couldn’t believe Liv was taking the bait, “Nope, your partner is in bed upstairs, and you’re out here with me, aren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“I guess you’ve got me there. Rules of the competition say I can’t share a bed with someone else until I’ve pied off my partner, though.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds like you’ve got a plan for tomorrow then,” Lucas winked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes with a smile, “You know, my dad always told me you shouldn’t trust a smooth talker.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas laughed, “He’s probably right.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia just looked at him for a moment, almost as if she was evaluating him, “Hm, you’re going to be trouble for me, aren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Definitely, but isn’t that what makes it fun?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bobby stopped scrolling there, too frustrated to continue. He let himself read the caption, though, knowing he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“The man of my dreams. I don’t know how I got so lucky. Happy Valentine’s Day, baby. I love you! @lucaskoh”</p><p> </p><p><em>Eh, could be worse,</em> Bobby thought. He kept scrolling. The next one was Lucas’, <em>of course</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed Lucas because he was supposed to, and also loved to do a bit of stalking his story. He didn’t post much, but Bobby wasn’t going to miss it if he did. It was a picture of Olivia sitting across from him at what looked like a fancy dinner. He assumed by her sun-kissed glow that it was taken on the trip. The diamonds hanging around her neck reminded Bobby that he couldn’t give her the kind of material things that Lucas could. Still, he knew that he could love her so much better.</p><p> </p><p>“@OliviaTaylor, you’re the love of my life. Forever.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lame</em>, Bobby said to himself. He knew he could come up with something better than that. Maybe talk about how Olivia was the most magnificent person ever to walk the face of the earth, or how her loud, annoying laugh was somehow prettier than any song, or maybe the way her eyes shined brighter than the stars at night. Shit, he could even low ball it and simply talk about her being the funniest person he's ever met. <em>Not that Lucas would know that</em>, Bobby groaned again as he locked his phone, sitting it back on his nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit,” he grumbled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, “Stupid fucking pretty rich boy.” He rolled out of bed, he needed to go move the plants on Olivia’s balcony for her.</p><p> </p><p>After a shower, he went on the five-minute walk to Olivia’s, letting himself in with the key she made him. He went through and watered what needed to be watered on Mondays according to her weirdly strict schedule and moved the plants outside that needed to be moved. Bobby then went and wrote a silly note for her to find when she got back, as this was the last day Bobby would be taking care of them for her. Olivia would be home tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>He took a picture of the plants on her balcony to send her, his fingers tapped against his screen, “your children are rude... one of them bit me. 😭 cya soon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wednesday, early evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had gotten home from her trip with Lucas the night before and spent all day in a writing session with one of her artists. She had just gotten back to her flat when her phone rang. She shuffled into the kitchen to grab it off the counter, it was Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby,” she chirped.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you up to?” Lucas responded.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got home; I was about to go change to go out tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, nice. Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“That pub around the corner from my place. Bobby and I are meeting Lottie and Gary there,” she didn’t realize it would likely annoy him until after she said it, not that she would’ve lied if having noticed, but maybe not referred to her and Bobby as a unit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s fun! I’m sure you’ll have a great time.” He sounded genuine, and Olivia appreciated it greatly. Lucas really did mean it, he felt newfound confidence after their little getaway.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely, I’m stoked. Are you doing anything fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m beat. I think I’m going to have an early night,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hummed, “Mm, that wild playboy of mine. Can’t be tamed, can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, totally. You know me,” Lucas laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, you never told me if you were going to make it into town this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right! I don’t think I can. My secretary moved so many of my appointments to this weekend since we were on our trip.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hesitated before she spoke, “So you’re really not going to come see me this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas could hear how annoyed she was, but he didn’t think much of it. He assumed she just wanted to see him, “I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, “Whatever. It’s fine, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, there was a knock on her door. Lucas heard it from the other end of the line, “That’s probably Bobby. I’ll let you go. Let me know when you get home safe, even though I’ll probably be out by then. Love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hung up, rolling her eyes as she did so. She shook off her sudden annoyance before she opened her front door, sliding her phone in the waistband of her leggings, “Boops!” she called out as she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had a big, goofy grin on his face, “Aye, Livie!” he said, arms already open.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and ducked in for a quick hug, “Come in, come in.”</p><p> </p><p>He followed her inside and instantly went and flopped down on to her couch, “How was your trip? Did you have fun?”</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, it was absolutely amazing<em>.</em> Lucas and I had the best time. He like, actually had fun. It was incredible. Things just feel different between us now in the best possible way,” she sighed, “It was really special, you know? And the island was so beautiful and just-“ she cut herself off with a laugh, “Sorry, I’ll shut up.” Thinking about their wonderful trip made her forget that she was sort of mad at him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was secretly very excited for her to shut up, not that he wasn’t happily ready and willing to listen to Olivia ramble on about anything under the sun for hours… there was just one thing under the sun he couldn’t handle hearing – Lucas. Well, good things about Lucas. They were too painful for Bobby to bear. He understood that Lucas was her boyfriend and that he wasn’t. Bobby understood that perfectly, unfortunately. It didn’t make hearing about how much the woman he loved loves somebody else any less hurtful or annoying. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t give to be taking romantic holidays with her, not that that’s even the kind of thing he’d want to do, really, but he would if she did.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good, Liv. I don’t mind,” he lied.</p><p> </p><p>“No one wants to listen to someone blab about their fantastic holiday,” she laughed. “Thank you again for coming to take care of the plants, by the way. I really appreciate it. You did a good job, there wasn’t a wilt-y plant in sight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no problem! That reminds me to give you your key back.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went to fumble with his key ring as he pulled it out of his pocket when Olivia stopped him, “Nah, just keep it. I don’t have a use for it, and I’m sure you’ll need it again eventually… assuming you’d be willing to take care of them again whenever I’m out of town again.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was struck by her trusting him enough to have a key to her place, “You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you my spare, then. It’s only fair if I can rob you that you can rob me.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, “That works. Let me go change real quick, and then we can head out. Lottie texted me that she and Gary were on the way right before I got home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia was at the bar getting drinks while Lottie, Gary, and Bobby sat at their regular booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, slide me Livie’s phone,” Bobby said to Lottie from the opposite side.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie spoke as she did so, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need Lucas’ number.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just ask Liv?” Gary questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she would ask why,” Bobby took Olivia’s phone in his hands and typed her passcode, “and then I’d have to be like ‘Oh, so I can invite him to your surprise party.’”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie groaned, “Why are you inviting him?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “I can’t not invite her boyfriend to her birthday party, no matter how much we hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary looked to Lottie, “Yeah, Loz, he’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, but hurry up, the bartender just sat a tray in front of her,” she gestured with her head to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked over before putting his attention back on Olivia’s screen. He couldn’t help but notice that Lucas’ contact was just ‘Lucas,’ and his own was ‘Boops 👯.’ The choice of emoji made him smile to himself. He quickly sent himself Lucas’ contact then deleted the message before sliding it back across the table to Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Olivia came back and sat the tray of beers down on the table, and everyone took a glass as she sat down. The four of them carried on their conversations, laughing and having fun together, as they always did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wednesday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was settling into bed when he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand next to him. He wondered who it could be since he had just told Olivia goodnight, and he wasn’t used to getting random texts so late out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>“hey Lucas! it’s Bobby! give me a call when you have a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ face scrunched up in confusion before almost instantly hitting call. Bobby answered in a cheerful voice, “Hey, mate!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was still perplexed, “Hi. How did you get my number?” He didn’t bother with the pleasantries considering Olivia wasn’t around.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it out of Livie’s phone. She doesn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? How’d you get in her phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hesitated before he spoke, “Oh, uh, I know her passcode,” he said it almost like a question.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas scowled despite Bobby being unable to see him. <em>Why does he have her passcode? I don’t even have her passcode</em>, he thought. “Oh. Okay. Why’d you need me to call?”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to invite you to Liv’s birthday party this weekend. It’s a surprise, though. She doesn’t know, so don’t mention it. I’ve already invited everyone else, but I didn’t have your number. I just had a chance to grab it earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was somehow more confused than before, but now slightly panicked. He knew Olivia’s birthday was coming up, but he wasn’t exactly sure when. He had completely forgotten when it was. He thought for a moment before speaking, “Yeah, right. Okay. When’s the party?”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds, “Uh…” Bobby paused again, “It’s on Saturday. On her birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ eyes went wide, <em>Fuck! Saturday? It’s Wednesday already. Fuck. I’m so screwed, </em>he thought to himself. He rubbed his temple on the opposite side of his head to where he was holding up his phone, “Right, of course—silly me. Yeah, I’ll be there. Where and what time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, thank you. It’s at mine. I told everyone else to get there around 9:00 since she’s celebrating with her family first. She told me she’s going over there around 5:00 for dinner, so I assume she’ll be back by then,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hung up the phone and sat it back down on his nightstand before bringing his hands up to his face. He let out a loud groan, “Fuck, I can’t believe I forgot that it’s Saturday,” he said to himself. “What am I even going to get her?”</p><p> </p><p>He sat in silence for a moment, “Jewelry. You can’t go wrong with jewelry.” Lucas picked up his phone again and pulled up google and searched for what February’s birthstone stone was. He nodded at his screen, “Amethyst. Right.”</p><p> </p><p>He set a reminder for himself to stop at the jewelry store on his way home tomorrow before getting comfortable in bed. He felt like an absolute moron. Olivia seemed so disappointed when he said he couldn’t make it into town when she asked earlier, but she didn’t drag it on. He assumed it wasn’t a big deal and that she had just wanted to see him, but now he wasn’t sure why she wouldn’t make a bigger deal about it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas plotted how he could make it seem purposeful now with the whole surprise party thing, figuring he could say he was just trying to keep up the surprise. <em>Hopefully, she won’t be too mad</em>, he thought as he drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Olivia had gotten a text from Bobby while she was still at her parents’ house for her to come by his place whenever she got back. He wanted to give her the present he got her. She had gotten home about fifteen minutes ago to drop off all her gifts from her parents. After putting all her stuff down, she shot Bobby a quick text, “hey! i just got home. i’ll probably head to yours in the next few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzed a few seconds later, “ok cool! the door is unlocked, just let yourself in. cya soon!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia quickly went to change out of the nicer outfit she wore to her parent’s house into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She tossed her hair into a bun as she walked out her front door. She texted Bobby again, “omw!”</p><p> </p><p>After the short walk to Bobby’s, Olivia found herself more excited than usual to see him. Especially considering Lucas couldn’t be bothered to see her on her birthday, merely sending her a text. She shoved that out of her mind as she opened the door to Bobby’s flat, finding it pitch black.</p><p> </p><p>“Boops?” she called out. Just then, all the lights flicked on, and a somewhat small group of her friends all jumped out and yell surprise. Olivia was overcome with a fit of the giggles, truly surprised by it, “You guys! Oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>Her lifelong friend Carli happened to be who was closest to the front door, so she received the first hug. The rest of the twenty or so party guests made their way to Olivia to do the same. Bobby was last, “Happy Birthday, Livie!” he said as he gave her a tight squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby! I can’t believe you did all of this,” she said as he let her go.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I get you? Are you surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Completely surprised! I had no idea!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled wide, “Good! I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had been bopping about the groups of guests at the party for nearly an hour, enjoying conversations with everyone. She had just gotten to Bobby, Lottie, and Gary when there was a knock at Bobby’s door. He excused himself to go get it.</p><p> </p><p>He opened it to Lucas. Bobby just looked at him for a second before he spoke, “You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I know. I’m sorry. I got out of my office later than I planned,” Lucas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Come in,” Bobby said as he turned on his heels to go back to Olivia, Lucas trailing closely behind him. Bobby was wildly annoyed by his tardiness. He figured Lucas had forgotten her birthday altogether, considering he had to ask when the party would be. It would make sense to ask the question normally, but her birthday fell on the weekend, meaning it would be obvious to throw the party on the actual date.</p><p><br/>
Bobby and Lucas finally reached Lottie, Gary, and Olivia. She let out a little squeal as she shuffled to Lucas as soon as she saw him, “Luke! You’re here!” She tossed her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It irritated Bobby even more than it usually would have, considering the circumstances. <em>Dumb fuck forgets her birthday and still is the one who gets her kisses</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas awkwardly made conversation with the others for several minutes; Lottie not making it easy as she always did, despite Liv already snapping at her to stop. Eventually, Carli and Chelsea found their way to the little group. They had become quick friends after Olivia introduced them when Chelsea moved to London. Olivia assumed they’d get on well considering how alike they were. She was right, they were like peas and carrots, the two of them hanging out all the time. Henrik wasn’t far behind them as they approached the group.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas greeted them, “Chelsea! Carrie!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked at him like he was stupid before letting a quick huff of amusement, “It’s Carli, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Carli laughed, “Yeah, it’s Carli. We’ve met, like, five times now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he spoke, “Right, I’m so sorry. I’m bad with names.” Henrik came up to him and pulled him in for a hug. Lucas thanked whatever force in the universe that had his buddy there to save him from dying of embarrassment right there on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Moving swiftly on,” Gary said. He directed their conversation back to what they were talking about before. Olivia had been telling them about celebrating with her family earlier, sharing the traditions they had for her and her twin brother’s birthday every year.</p><p> </p><p>As the conversation died down a bit, Bobby brought up opening gifts. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen to give Olivia what they had gotten her.</p><p><br/>
“Mine first!” Bobby said as he slid a bag in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia took out the tissue paper to see two picture frames, identical to the ones she had hanging on her wall at home. She was already smiling as she pulled them out. In one frame, there was a picture of her, Lottie, Gary, and Bobby. It was a picture of a still frame from the show of all four of them in the pool, playing chicken. Olivia was on Lottie’s shoulders, and Bobby was on Gary’s. Each of them had a smile spread from ear to ear as they all laughed. Seeing the picture made Olivia laugh again, the same way she was in the photo.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out the next frame. It was just of her and Bobby. The picture was taken on Halloween, standing in the front room of Chelsea’s house. They stood back to back in their unintentionally matching cop costumes, making finger guns Charlie’s Angels style.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughtfulness of the gift warmed Olivia’s heart. Sure, it wasn’t much, but it was something that he knew her well enough to know that she would appreciate greatly. She went to give him a hug, “Thank you so much, Boops. This is so sweet! They’re going up as soon as I get home. I love it, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia continued opening her gifts. Lucas was saved for last. He handed her a little ring box with a bow on top. She popped it open to a little gold amethyst ring – her birthstone. If Olivia was honest, she kind of hated it, kind of really hated it. She would’ve never picked it out for herself. It wasn’t her style in the slightest. She never wore gold, ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas, it’s gorgeous! Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s engraved, too,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the inside of the band to see her name written in the metal. She smiled before giving him a quick kiss and putting it on, despite the way it clashed with her silver jewelry she was already wearing. She thanked him again after their lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of chat between everyone, most of the party guests made their way back to the living room area of Bobby’s flat. He and Olivia stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up the gift unwrapping mess. Lucas had gone off with Henrik for a bit of catchup since they hadn’t seen each other since New Year’s.</p><p> </p><p>The mess was cleaned, and Bobby had gotten him and Olivia a beer from the fridge. “Let me see that ring,” he said as he handed her the drink. She took it off without hesitation to give it to him for a closer look. He inspected the dark purple gemstone for a moment before speaking again, “Don’t you hate purple?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hesitated, “Uh, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’ve told him, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby held back his laughter, incredibly pleased by the situation, as selfish as he felt for feeling that way, “You don’t really wear gold either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never wear gold,” she paused and let out a soft laugh, “I guess I’m going to start. I don’t want him to know I hate it, it’d be rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby continued to look at the ring, turning it to an angle that he’d be able to see the inscription on the inside. His eyebrows suddenly shot up before he squinted as he brought the ring closer to his face to get a better look. A concerned look washed over his face, “Oof,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Olivia asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” he looked to her then back at the ring, “Uh, you know this doesn’t say your name, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she laughed, “Yes, it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t. This says Olive,” Bobby said as he handed her back the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia took the ring between her fingers and brought it to her face to get a better look just as Bobby had done. The smile that had been on her face instantly dropped, “Oh my god…” she paused, “it says Olive.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?<br/>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br/>You belong with me. </p><p>Standing by and waiting by your back door,<br/>All this time, how could you not know?<br/>Baby, you belong with me.<br/>You belong with me."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. There's No Way That It's Not Going There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: There's No Way - Lauv ft. Julia Michaels</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>longer one + a double upload!! ya know, keeping the kids fed and all that. yada yada yada.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Olive,” Olivia grumbled as she drummed her nails against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby noticed the tapping instantly. He figured out early on in the villa that she did that when she was bothered, almost like a tick. He watched and listened to her fingers move rhythmically against his countertop for a second, unsure what to say. There wasn’t really anything to say that could fix this for her. He finally pulled something out of his ass, “Does he ever-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “No, never. Not even once,” she said, knowing he was about to ask if that was some sort of nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yikes is right.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was silent for another moment, “What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Olivia sighed, “I mean, I’m waiting until the party’s over. I’m not ruining my own birthday party.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, probably a good idea. You should still have fun even if he’s an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. Thank you, by the way. I haven’t said thanks yet. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you deserve,” he shrugged slightly.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence for again, a little longer than before, but still not awkward. Olivia finally spoke again after taking a sip of her beer, “You know… You go through all the trouble to do this for me, even inviting my friends you don’t actually know, making sure the beer in your fridge is the one that I prefer, despite you not even liking it, getting me a thoughtful gift… all that shit. And my so-called boyfriend gets me a gift he should know I would hate, and either didn’t care enough that my name was misspelled on to not give it to me, or he didn’t even notice that it was. I’m not sure which is worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was thrown off by her directly comparing Lucas to him in the open like that, confirming that she knew Bobby treats her better than Lucas does. Bobby was unsure of what to say. He thought for a moment, still nothing. He finally said the only thing he could come up with, “I’m sorry, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. Ugh,” Olivia grunted before raking her fingers through her hair, which she had let down from the bun she had it in a bit before. “It’s just… I don’t know. Things felt so different after our trip and then this. I honestly thought he forgot entirely after he told me he wouldn’t be able to come to town this weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I be honest?” Bobby asked with a bit of hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 99% sure he did forget. He asked when the party would be when I invited him as if your birthday didn’t fall on a Saturday. I was suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I’m not surprised,” she let out a dramatic sigh, “You sure didn’t forget. Sometimes I wonder why he can’t be more like you.” Olivia instantly realized she shouldn’t have said that out loud. She immediately started backpaddling, “I didn’t mean that like-“</p><p> </p><p>Bobby interrupted her, “You’re good. I get what you’re saying,” he said casually, hiding how he really felt well. It hurt his heart as much as it made it skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked at him gratefully for not making it weird, “Yeah, just… whatever girl ends up with you is a lucky bitch,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby joined her in her laughter as he spoke to himself, <em>God, I hope it’s you.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Late Saturday night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All of the guests had left Bobby’s place, with the exception of Liv and Lucas. They were just about to head back to her flat, saying their goodbyes to Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you, mate,” Lucas lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” Bobby also lied.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia opened her arms and pulled Bobby in for a hug, letting it last a little longer than she probably should’ve in front of Lucas, but at that moment, she couldn’t have cared less.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke against his chest, “Thanks again, Boops. I really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it’s the least I can do,” he lowered his voice, “and call me if you need anything, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She just nodded as they pulled apart before Bobby walked them out.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had already mentioned that he was going to have to leave to go back to Oxford after the party because he had appointments tomorrow. He was going back to her place with the intention of having birthday sex before he went home. They both got into his car and drove around the corner to her apartment. He parked, and they headed into her building. Lucas noticed she was walking far enough apart from him that he couldn’t grab on to her hand to hold, and he wondered if it was on purpose. He started going down the list of things she could be angry at him for. He came up with nothing, assuming he had skated by her knowing he forgot her birthday. Lucas thought the gift was pretty thoughtful, considering the engraving and all.</p><p> </p><p>They finally got inside, and Olivia went straight to her kitchen and opened up her fridge, taking out the left-over Chinese food from the night before. Lucas sat at one of the barstools at her counter.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia chewed and swallowed the bite she took, “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas arched an eyebrow, “About?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really not know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas went down his potential trouble list again, still nothing, “Uh, no. I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>She took off her ring and slid it to him across the counter, “What’s that engraving say?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even bother to look, “It says Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t. What’s it say?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ nose scrunched ever so slightly in confusion as he picked up the ring to read it. His eyes went wide, and he looked up at her, “Shit…”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed in amusement, “You didn’t even notice, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv, babe, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Answer my question,” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I,” he hesitated, unsure if lying would be worse. He ultimately decided the truth was the better option, “No, I didn’t notice. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna know something fucked up? I didn’t notice either. Bobby did.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas felt anger beginning to bubble up in his stomach, he didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>She tapped her nails on the counter after a moment of silence, “Did you forget?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget my birthday?” Olivia asked. Lucas just stared at her for a moment, knowing he had been caught. She laughed bitterly, “Yeah, you forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t know what to say. He finally spoke, “Baby-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “Don’t ‘baby’ me,” she suddenly started to raise her voice, “Who the fuck forgets their girlfriend’s birthday? Especially when they were just technically reminded by her directly the weekend before! I fucking told you all about the present I was getting Milo for our birthday while we were in Bora Bora. My twin brother’s gift. For OUR birthday. I reminded you! This is literally the bare minimum, Lucas. The bar is on the fucking floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t say anything. He just looked at her, knowing there was no excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“What, nothing? You talk all your shit when I do something as simple as having a friend, but you’ve got nothing to say about forgetting my fucking birthday? For someone so worried about Bobby, you don’t seem to be putting in any effort to keep me around.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means he goes out of his way to do shit like this for me, inviting all my friends, ones whose names you can’t even be bothered to remember, getting me a gift with thought put into it… all of that. And you fucking forget my birthday and get me a gift that if you ever paid attention to a god damn word that I said, you’d know isn’t my taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I can’t be him, then,” Lucas said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure that is what you got out of that, the point going over your head as it always does.” She shook her head as she paused, “You should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should go, leave. Take Olive’s ugly ring with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t move from his spot, “Liv-“</p><p> </p><p>“I said you should go!” Olivia yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that she raised her voice freaked Lucas out. She didn’t do so often. Olivia was one of those people who spoke in a terrifyingly monotone voice when she was angry, which usually scared him even more. Still, he knew a shift in volume meant he was in real trouble.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and grabbed his keys and the ring off of her counter before letting himself out. Olivia watched him drive off from her balcony after stepping out for a breath of fresh air. She was staring up into the night sky when she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She picked it up to see who it was – Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>She unlocked it to read his message, “aye, you good?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah. i’m fine,” Olivia typed.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia watched the three dots on her screen until a message popped up, “did you say anything yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“yup. he just left.”</p><p> </p><p>“yikes. do you wanna talk abt it? we can facetime”</p><p> </p><p>She half-smiled down before she typed, “nah, i’m good. thank you tho. i think i’m about to crash.”</p><p> </p><p>“alright! call me if you change your mind. sleep tight, livie!”</p><p> </p><p>“you too. thank you again for my party. idk what i’d do without you,” she hit send.</p><p> </p><p>“ditto.”</p><p> </p><p>As Olivia drifted to sleep that night, she fought her brain’s urge to think about what things would be like if Lucas hadn’t turned her head when he came in the villa. Wondering what her life would be like if she had chosen Bobby at the girls’ choice recoupling on day nine. Olivia then reminded herself that it was silly to even think about that. She loved Lucas; she was just upset with him. Bobby was her best friend. That was the way things were supposed to be. Her last conscious thought came involuntarily from the very back of her mind, <em>but Bobby didn’t forget your birthday.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sunday evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hadn’t gotten out of bed for most of the day, and once she finally did, all she did was move to the couch. She hadn’t heard from Lucas, and she wasn’t expecting to any time soon, and she certainly wasn’t going to say something to him first. She realized that comparing him to Bobby was probably a little too far, knowing how much it likely bothered him, but if she was honest, she didn’t care as much as she should. Olivia felt it was justified.</p><p> </p><p>She was on her third Disney movie of the day when she heard a newly familiar pattern of knocking at her door. She hopped up to answer it, knowing it was Bobby. Olivia opened the door to his smiling face as he held two boxes of pizza that had a bag from the drugstore down the street balancing on top, and a bottle of wine tucked under one of his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna let me in so I can sit all this shit down?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Yeah, sorry, c’mon,” she said as she stepped aside to let him in.</p><p> </p><p>He went straight to her kitchen to put everything on the counter. He began taking everything out of the bag. He sat down a couple of bottles of nail polish, a few different face masks, and a singular cucumber.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this?” Olivia asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Spa night, lass. Duh.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew she was bummed about everything that happened yesterday with Lucas. He wanted to cheer her up, so he spent the day trying to decide what would be the best idea to do that. He eventually landed on a little spa night, knowing that always worked for his sister when he was younger. Bobby didn’t like seeing the people he loved feeling down and would do anything to please them. He always let his sister do his makeup and paint his nails when she was sad, knowing it would make her laugh. He figured it would work on Liv too. If not, at least he’d get to hang out with her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very thoughtful of you,” she said, “but why the cucumber?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to put them over your eyes? That’s what they do in movies.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, “No, no one does that. It’s just a movie thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well… then it’s for snacking,” Bobby paused as he pulled out the fourth and last bottle of nail polish from the bag, “I didn’t know what color you wanted so I got ones I thought you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a black, pink, neon green, and nude color; she liked all of them. The gesture warmed her heart, “Are you going to let me do yours?” Olivia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m down. You do mine, I’ll do yours. Mani/Pedi.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just wanna touch my toes.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, “Oh, fuck off. I make <em>one</em> foot joke on TV, and the world refuses to let me live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just say you have a foot fetish and go,” Olivia laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a foot fetish!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, if that’s what you need to say to help you sleep at night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a demon.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nudged him with her elbow, “Yeah, but you love me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>You have no idea</em>, Bobby thought before he spoke, “Eh, you’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys don’t let girls who they think are just alright paint their nails, you know.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Is she flirting with me? </em>He asked himself<em>.</em> “Men who are comfortable in their masculinity do,” he raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia were on her couch, both a very tipsy while he poorly painted her nails.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t stop laughing, “Bobby, this looks like a toddler did it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you won’t stop moving, you little fucker!” Bobby tossed his legs over the top of her lap and pressed against her stomach, pinning her down to the couch. “There. Now be still,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t help, only intensifying the fit of giggles she was already in, “Booooops! Stop, let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you be still?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then no.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Fine! Yes, I can be still.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you aren’t, I’m putting you in a headlock, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you try! I’d kick your ass, easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed again, trying to focus on her nails as he still had her pinned with his legs, “Honestly, you probably could.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia flexed with her free arm and kissed her muscles.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful! You’re gonna smudge your nails,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Mum.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave her a pointed look, which didn’t last long when she started laughing again, unable to stop himself from joining her. He painted her pinky nail, swiping the last brush stroke across it, “There. All done.”</p><p> </p><p>She held her hands out and dramatically inspected them as Bobby moved his legs back down off the couch. “They’re so bad,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a very ungrateful client, you know that?” He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>She poorly mimicked his accent, making fun of him, “You’re a very ungrateful client, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Top three worst Scottish accents I have ever heard in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at him again before gesturing to her coffee table, “What color do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shrugged, “I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I do pink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows at looked at her like it was a silly question, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I let you do pink?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, just thought you wouldn’t let me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would let you do whatever you want to do to me, Liv,” he joked, sorta.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds dirty,” Liv smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize until after I said it, but get your mind out of the gutter.” Bobby was very much lying to her; he knew exactly what it sounded like.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please. Yes, you did.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Whatever, fuck it</em>, he thought. “Alright, maybe a little,” they both laughed as Olivia shook up the bottle of nail polish.</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme your hand,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia propped up her knee and took his hand, resting it flat against her bare skin as she gently adjusted it so she would have the best angle to paint from. She started to slowly and precisely paint each of Bobby’s nails bright pink.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was watching her intently in comfortable silence. He couldn’t help but soak in the feeling of her warm, soft skin beneath his touch. He admired the freckles dotted across her face that had become prominent again after the time she recently spent on a beach in the sun. The only thing Bobby could think about was how beautiful she was, how he would do anything to do this kind of stupid shit with her for the rest of his life. He thought about doing it ten years down the line, but it was a little girl who looked just like Olivia painting his nails while she watched from beside them. He could practically hear the little girl’s voice now, <em>“Mum, c’mon! Five more minutes, I’m almost done.”</em> And Olivia telling her too bad, bedtime, because he knew very well, he wouldn’t ever be the voice of reason. Bobby could hear himself too, <em>“Yeah, c’mon, five more minutes.” </em>He could practically see her rolling her eyes at them. He wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, anyone home?” The sound of Olivia’s voice snapped him out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What? Sorry, yeah. What’d you say?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “I said, give me your other hand, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right, yeah, here.” He put his other hand on her knee and smiled as she went back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t stop himself from staring again. He watched as Olivia used far more focus than anyone should need to paint someone’s nails, figuring it was because of her buzz. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to tell her he loved her. It had been a while since he felt that. He loved her all the time, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, and he has since the moment he saw her. It was like an alarm that never stopped ringing in the back of his mind. Still, Bobby had gotten incredibly good at shoving it down, forcing himself to swallow his own feelings, never letting them reach the surface. He wasn’t sure if it was for her good or his own. He knew she didn’t love him back, not in the same way he loved her. Hearing it confirmed, though, that might possibly kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt like he was going to barf suddenly. Completely consumed with his own emotions. The feeling of her skin under his hand now felt like it was burning him. It wasn’t his to touch. He let his eyes close for just a second, taking a deep breath. He was praying Liv wouldn’t notice his weird behavior, hoping he was keeping it as concealed as well as he was trying to.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened again. Thankfully Olivia hadn’t even looked up from his hand. She was just finishing up his pinky, finally looking back up at him with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you. I love you. I love you</em>, Bobby thought. He knew he needed to say something. He settled on, “You’re my best friend.’</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “I know, dummy. You’re my best friend too.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, like, that I’ve ever had in my entire life.”</p><p> </p><p>She cocked her head to the side, ever so slightly, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine, too, Boops.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you</em>, he thought again. “Good. I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Midnight</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia were standing side by side in her bathroom, each of them at one of the sinks as they wiped off the face masks Bobby had brought over. Hers was mostly off, opting to go with the gel one he had picked out. He was scrubbing aggressively at his skin, trying to get off the charcoal mud mask he picked.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that would be hard to get off,” Liv said as she laid her washcloth on the side of the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you meant this hard,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere,” she made grabby hands at the rag he was holding. She laughed as he handed it to her, “Why is it cold?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, I used cold water?”</p><p> </p><p>“So dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you use hot?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, “Yes, you’re supposed to use hot, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned on the hot water, letting it warm up for a moment before putting the washcloth under the tap. Bobby leaned his hip against her counter, watching her as she did so. She finally turned back around and reached up to his face. He was quite a bit taller than Olivia whenever she was flatfooted, forcing her to stretch to reach his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too tall,” Liv said as she hopped up on to her bathroom counter, tucking one leg under her while the other dangled over the edge. Doing so made them an even height.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby turned to face her directly, “Thanks, I’ve never heard that in my life. I really appreciate it,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed in amusement as he stepped closer. “5’8 little mousy boy,” she said, making him roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“5’9 little mousy boy, thank you very much,” he corrected her as she brought the rag up to his face again, resting her nondominant hand right where his shoulder met his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“And a half,” she added, and it made him laugh as she went to work, removing his mask for him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby studied Olivia’s face, much closer to it than he usually ever got. It wasn’t helping the fact that he was suddenly so lovesick that it actually hurt. His hand was close on the counter beside her, his thumb barely touching her, ever so softly grazing against her skin. It felt so intimate. It upset him almost as much as it filled his chest with warmth. He usually ate moments like this up, but this time, it tasted so bitter, almost hard to swallow.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was racing, thinking all of the things he was desperate to say out loud. <em>You’re so pretty. You’re so fucking pretty. God, I love you. I love you so much, </em>his inner monologue said.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about how the only reason he was even there was that her serially shitty boyfriend messed up yet again. Bobby suddenly felt as frustrated as he did in awe of the woman in front of him. It infuriated him that there he was, picking up the pieces of a mess made by someone else, and Olivia still chose the one who did her dirty in the first place. He kept thinking about last night when she openly admitted to being aware of the fact that he was so much better to her than Lucas was. She knew.</p><p> </p><p>She knew, and yet here Bobby was, still desperate to be the one who gets to hold her, kiss her, love her. But that still wasn’t him, even if Olivia wasn’t currently talking to Lucas. Bobby knew that at the end of the day, she was going to go back to Lucas’ arms again eventually. He knew that it was only a matter of time until he was called for a clean up on aisle Liv again, taking care of whatever mess Lucas would inevitably leave behind. Bobby felt doomed to repeat what felt like an endless cycle.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over her shoulder into the mirror to see that he was nearly done. Bobby’s eyes met with hers when he shifted his gaze back to her perfect face. Olivia’s hand with the washcloth over her fingers had come to a stop on his chin after brushing over his jawline, wiping away the final bit of the face mask. They both froze, eyes locked. The air in the room was suddenly heavy as they stared at each other. Olivia didn’t realize that Bobby felt it too.</p><p> </p><p><em>I would do anything to kiss you right now, anything,</em> he said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes darted down to his lips, and he watched her do so, making him question if she was thinking about what he was. Bobby felt as if something was weighing down on his chest, it was like he was barely able to breathe. He copied her movements, looking down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. He was purposefully trying to send the signal that if she did it, he wasn’t going to stop her. He wasn’t sure if he was crazy, he felt like he probably was. Bobby questioned if he was making this up, seeing things he wanted to see. His buzz from the wine had mostly worn off, making it hard to blame on that.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was in the same position she was in months ago, looking at Bobby’s devastatingly pretty face, his plump, kissable lips, questioning everything she thought she knew. Her entire body filled with panic. <em>You’re mad at your boyfriend, don’t be fucking stupid, </em>she told herself<em>.</em> She pulled her one hand away from his face, and the other unintentionally brushed lightly against his chest as she brought it down. Olivia had no idea that it sent a chill down Bobby’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“All done,” the tone of her voice was short as she scooched around him on the counter before hopping down, almost forcing him to take a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was kind of panicking by her sudden weird behavior. <em>She caught me, didn’t she? Shit, she so caught me, </em>he thought. He felt so stupid for even considering that anything like that would ever cross her mind. <em>Why would she want to kiss you, you fucking moron?</em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s uh, it’s getting kind of late,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. I should probably get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded back, “Yup, I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.” That was true, she wasn’t technically lying, but it certainly wasn’t the reason why she needed Bobby gone as soon as possible. She couldn’t handle being around him for another second with her head in the state of mess it was in back in October. Liv was beating herself up for doing this again. She felt terrible for suddenly pushing him out, but she had to. The space was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby walked out of Olivia’s bathroom, through her bedroom and to her entryway. He felt so small, like an absolute fool. He just knew that she caught on to what he was thinking and that it freaked her out.</p><p> </p><p>She followed him out without a clue of what was going on in his head. Liv hadn’t noticed that Bobby felt the exact way she had moments ago, too consumed with her own distress.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby cleared his throat before he went to leave, “I’ll see you later, Livie.” It came out almost like a question. He didn’t mean for it to, but he kind of meant it as one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Olivia nodded. “I’ll see you later, Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>He nearly winced. <em>Bobby</em>, he thought, never so bothered by the sound of his own name before. She didn’t call him by his nickname, only making him feel worse.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke again as he turned the handle of her front door to go, “Thanks, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby turned back around, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming to cheer me up, just thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course.” He smiled at her, but internally he was only more confused.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let himself out of her apartment and went to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He waited until the doors closed behind him, making sure Olivia wouldn’t catch him in case she came out after him for whatever reason, not that she would. As soon as the doors closed, he let his head go back against the wall of the elevator behind him, letting out a groan so loud that it was nearly a yell.</p><p><br/>
“Fucking <strong><em>idiot!</em></strong>” He said aloud to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby allowed his eyes to close in frustration and kept them that way the entire ride down. He opened them at the sound of the ding, letting him know he reached the bottom floor.</p><p> </p><p>Goosebumps rose on his skin as Bobby stepped out of Olivia’s building to walk home, cold air rushing against him. He shivered, much colder than it was when he had gotten there earlier in the evening. His head was swarming with nothing but terrible thoughts the entire way home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so fucking stupid. So stupid. In what world would Olivia ever be interested in someone like you? Especially when she is with a guy like Lucas, asshole or not. He’s everything you wish you were, and you know it. He’s rich, he’s smart, he’s cultured, whatever the fuck that even means. Not to mention he’s been on a damn magazine cover. Look at yourself, McKenzie. In what dimension does someone like you have a chance with a girl like her? Fuck. FUCK. Idiot. You’re an idiot. Why on God’s green earth would Livie want to kiss your dumbass, huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt his eyes prickle, he stopped walking and let them snap shut for a second, fighting the tears he knew were about to form. His hands came up to rub his eyes, eventually moving up to run his fingers through his dreads. He pulled his hair, the sharp prickle of pain across his scalp distracted him from the one he felt in his eyes. He opened them again, the threat of tears gone. Bobby kept walking, letting out a loud, dramatic sigh. His mind took him back to that moment he just had with Olivia in her bathroom. His brain replayed her face so much closer to his than it ever usually got to be. Bobby saw her eyes flick down to his lips again, and he questioned what else that could even mean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But the way she looked at me… Why else would she look at me like that? I don’t fucking understand. I don’t understand any of this. Why doesn’t she love me? What am I doing wrong? He treats her like shit. He can’t even spell her fucking name. He can’t learn her friend’s name. He doesn’t notice that she doesn’t wear gold. He forgot she hates purple. He forgot her birthday! Her fucking birthday! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby approached his building and punched in the code to get inside, went up the few flights of stairs, then unlocked his front door. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights, walking through his living room in the dark, straight back into his bedroom. He took off his shoes before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed.</p><p> </p><p>His hand grabbed around at the side of his bed, looking for the phone charger that dangled there. Once finally getting ahold of it, he plugged up his phone. Bobby opened his texts and clicked the thread that almost always remained at the very top, Olivia’s.</p><p> </p><p>“hey sorry if i upset you. i didn’t mean to,” Bobby typed. He just stared at it for a while without hitting send. He eventually deleted it.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to lock his phone, the three dots indicating Olivia was typing popped up. Bobby’s eyes widened slightly, and he just watched them, waiting for the message to come through. She typed for a long time, making Bobby even more nervous than he already was, terrified of what this message was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>The dots eventually went away. Bobby continued to stare at his phone in his hand. A message never came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia was lying down, flat on her back on her couch, surrounded by the mess of her evening with Bobby. She had her phone in the air above her face as she read back the message she had just typed to send him.</p><p> </p><p>“hey. sorry for rushing you out. i’m a little drunk and i’ve been sad all day &amp; you were so sweet to me tonight and last night and every night and just… idk. i wanted to kiss you. and it scared me because like you’re my best friend and i have a boyfriend and you probably don’t even like me like that anymore. not that I like you like that. i don’t know. fuck this is stupid. idk. thank you for how good you are to me. i don’t deserve you and i’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She read it back over and over again before just deleting all of it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t drag Bobby into this when you’re the one being fucked up</em>, she thought as she rolled off the couch to start cleaning up the state of her living room.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s mind was an absolute mess. She felt so guilty, sort of unsure exactly what she felt guilty about because there was a list of so many things she was suddenly angry at herself for. Did Lucas have a point? Was she too close to Bobby?</p><p> </p><p>She finished cleaning and went back to her bedroom and got ready for bed, putting on a t-shirt of Lucas’ to sleep in as her feeling of shitty-ness consumed her.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m a shitty friend and an even worse girlfriend</em>, she thought. <em>I need space from Bobby. I can’t keep putting myself in these situations, not to mention how uncomfortable it makes Lucas.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Olivia wanted to call him, but she knew he was asleep by now. She couldn’t stop thinking about their argument the night before, and how needlessly cruel she was. She had openly compared him to Bobby when she knew damn well how much the whole Bobby thing bothered Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s eyes welled up with tears as her guilt intensified. She didn’t know what she was going to do to fix this with Lucas. She needed to figure it out, though. She needed to figure out a lot of things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"There's no way that it's not going there<br/>With the way that we're looking at each other.<br/>There's no way that it's not going there.<br/>Every second with you I want another.<br/>But maybe we can hold off one sec,<br/>So we can keep this tension in check.<br/>But there's no way that it's not going there<br/>With the way that we're looking at each other."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Where He Lies In Your Eyes, Thats Where I Wanna Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Wanna Be - Betty Who</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(this is one of my FAVE songs for the fic and was one of the first ones we picked out! if you give any of them a listen, do this one.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wednesday morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was up before his alarm yet again, still not quite shaken off his early routine from working at the hospital. He rolled out of bed to take a shower. He had dreamt of Olivia all night, which wasn’t uncommon for him. She was all he could think about, which also wasn’t unusual for him, but it was in the worst ways since Sunday night. He hadn’t heard from her much for the last few days, she seemed to be dodging him. Bobby replayed their moment in her bathroom over and over again nonstop since that night, analyzing every second. He continued to do so all morning as he ate breakfast and got ready to head to Ollie’s for the day.</p><p> </p><p>As Bobby dropped his plate from breakfast into the pile of dirty dishes in his sink, he heard his phone buzz against the counter behind him. He spun around and picked it up. It was Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“hey hey. can we get coffee or something today? when do you get off?”</p><p> </p><p>He read the text at least a dozen times, trying to figure out what it really meant. She didn’t really plan things like this, and it filled his gut with dread.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby began typing, “yeah, i should get out around 4 if that works. wanna meet at that wee café we went to when i would visit?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Bzz bzz</em>, “yeah, sounds good. is 5ish okay?”</p><p> </p><p> “yup!! is everything alright?” He was afraid to hit send, but he did.</p><p> </p><p>She replied quickly, “ofc. we just need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck,</em> he thought. <em>We need to talk. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wednesday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Bobby had changed out of his messy flour-covered clothes from the bakery before heading up the street to meet Olivia. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so anxious. He wasn’t sure what this was all about, still petrified that she really had caught him wanting to kiss her and that it wasn’t mutual like he had questioned in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up and parked in front of the café, seeing she had beat him there when he saw her car out front and he head in the window. Bobby pulled out his phone to update Lottie. He had sent her a message as soon as he talked to Olivia that morning, keeping Lottie in the loop. She was his second closest friend after Olivia. Lottie was who he always went to when he needed something he couldn’t go to Liv for, mostly Liv related things.</p><p> </p><p>“aye. just got to the café 😬”</p><p> </p><p>Three dots popped up instantaneously, he knew Lottie was probably waiting to hear from him since she knew what time he was seeing Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. You got this. Keep me updated. 🖤”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby got out of his car and rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, unsure of what to expect when he got inside and terrified to find out. He walked into the café and saw Olivia had already ordered a drink for him, and the fact that she knew his coffee order made his heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye! Livie!” He said from behind her to get her attention as he approached the booth she was at.</p><p> </p><p>“Boops! Hey!” She stood up and gave him a quick hug.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his nickname gave Bobby comfort like no other. So much that he barely noticed the half-assed, borderline side hug that he had just gotten from her.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down at the table across from her, “Thanks for ordering my drink for me. You really know how to treat a lady,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, and Bobby could’ve sworn that it was the prettiest sound he had ever heard; he had missed it terribly, despite only being a few days since he last saw her. He had gotten used to being around her almost every day.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so dumb,” Olivia said once her laughter subsided.</p><p> </p><p>They sat and talked about the last couple of days, updating each other on the handful of things they hadn’t talked about since they were last together. Liv told him about one of the songs she wrote with a few other people down at the studio, and Bobby talked about a new cupcake recipe he came up with at the bakery. Things felt alright, nothing weird between then, making Bobby feel so much better about everything.</p><p> </p><p>As they wrapped up their game of catchup, they fell into a short bit of silence. Olivia finally broke it by clearing her throat, “So...” she paused in hesitation, “We should probably discuss why I asked you to meet me here, shouldn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Yeah, probably.” He just looked at her for a second before he involuntarily blurted out, “Have you been avoiding me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Of course not,” she paused before she spoke once again, “Well… kind of. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something to upset you? If I did, I really didn’t mean to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Upset me? No! No, not at all. I needed a second to, um,” she took a deep breath, “sort things out, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia avoided his gaze for a second before she answered him, “Well, ugh,” she groaned. “I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking about the argument I got in with Lucas on my birthday. I sort of… compared you to him directly to his face. Like, I said some shit like, ‘for someone so worried about Bobby, you don’t seem to be trying to keep me around,’ or whatever…” She trailed off towards the end of the sentence, suddenly speaking much softer than she had been.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, “Right,” he stopped, unsure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Then on Sunday, you know, we had so much fun. But like, I realized that if anyone had been an onlooker to us, just a fly on the wall without any sort of context, that they would likely think that we’re… a couple, or whatever. We definitely would seem like more than friends, and it just made me think about how it’s really like that all the time. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded again, “Yeah, I get what you’re saying.” Bobby only sort of understood. He was aware that the spark between them was clear to everyone on the face of the earth, except for her, for some reason, but he also knew that they <strong><em>never</em></strong> crossed any lines. Sure, maybe they walked along the lines, sometimes. But he was sure that they were never crossed. Even if he didn’t care or agree, he could see why Lucas was so weird about them.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just looked at him for a moment before she continued, “And it’s just, maybe Lucas is right… maybe we are too close, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stayed silent for a bit. He didn’t know what to say, not even a guess. He opted for nodding yet again, especially considering he knew that he couldn’t speak without the sound of sadness in his voice.</p><p><br/>
She groaned again, “Ugh.” Bobby could tell she was thinking about what to say next while he waited for her to continue, “It’s just… I don’t know. Maybe we need some… space, I guess. Hang out a little less. I know how much it bothers Lucas, and I just want to be respectful of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could’ve sworn that he felt his heart shatter, “Right, I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia saw how much it hurt him by the look in his eye, able to read him like a book. She gave him a tight-lipped smile, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, lass. I get it. That doesn’t mean I’ll never get to see you, does it? It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>A relieved look washed over her face, “Of course not. We’re still going to hang out. Just a bit of space is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded yet again, smiling at her despite feeling the worst he had in the longest time, “Just a bit of space.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Thursday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia still hadn’t talked to Lucas, unsure of what to say. She had finally worked up the courage to call him as she laid on her couch after eating the dinner she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>It rang a few times before he picked up. She heard his voice on the other end of the line, “Hey, baby,” he spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she responded before a brief moment of silence. She eventually spoke again, “I’m really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am too,” Lucas responded quickly, making her huff in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come see you this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I come see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her lips. He never offered to come to London. The handful of times he had come to stay with her for the weekend, except for a couple, she had to ask him to. She finally spoke again, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Lucas laugh softly, “Yeah, you always come to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’d be lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Lucas asked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s smile was still plastered on her face, “Yup, see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan. I love you, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not possible.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Friday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was in the kitchen, just taking cookies out of his oven as he heard a pounding at his door. It threw him off, he didn’t often have unexpected guests other than Olivia, but it wasn’t her knock. Not that she’d be coming over anyway. Bit of space, and all. He sat down the tray and went to answer it. He nearly gasped after looking out the peephole. It was Lucas.</p><p> </p><p><em>What the fuck is he doing here</em>, he asked himself? Just as he went to unlock the door, Lucas knocked again, making Bobby jump. <em>Jesus, chill. </em></p><p> </p><p>Bobby unlocked it and opened it, “Oh, hey mate… What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come in?” Lucas’ tone was already bitter and angry.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby really wanted to say no, but he decided to go against his better judgment, “Uh, yeah. Of course, come in.” Bobby stepped aside to let him in.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t even get all the way to his living room after following Lucas in before Lucas started snapping at him, “You need to back the fuck off, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head jerked back in surprise as his eyes widened and brow furrowed, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. I’m sick of your shit, Bobby. I’m done standing by while you ruin my relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood there for a moment, just staring at Lucas. Bobby was having an internalized discussion with himself, unable to decide if he was going to take the high road here or not. Was popping off worth it? After considering Olivia had already told him she wanted to spend less time with him, he figured fuck it. Why not? What did he have to lose?</p><p> </p><p>He finally responded, “You ever consider you’re the one ruining your relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby recalled what Olivia had told him about comparing the two of them the other night. He decided to go ahead and rub some salt in the cuts, “I mean, maybe you wouldn’t have anything to worry about if you tried a little harder. You know, put some actual effort in?” Lucas narrowed his eyes at Bobby before he continued after asking his rhetorical question, “Shit, even just do the bare minimum, like maybe, I don’t know… remember her birthday.” Bobby laughed, “The sad thing is, I’m not even trying, mate. If I was trying, trust me, she’d be gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had your chance with her, didn’t you? She chose me over you if I recall correctly. She loves <em>me</em>, right? She’s <em>my</em> girlfriend.” Lucas said.</p><p> </p><p>“She might be your girlfriend, and she might love <em>you</em>, but you don’t love <em>her</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed bitterly, “You don’t even know her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lucas looked at him like he was stupid, “Yes, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except you don’t. You and I know two drastically different Olivia’s. Yours is putting on a little show for you. It’s a mask. You haven’t even fucking met her, and the parts you have, you can’t be bothered to remember. You proved it with that shitty ass birthday gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas scoffed, “Right, one thing. Big whoop.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just stared at him for a long moment before speaking again, “What’s her favorite song?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, what’s her favorite song?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes yet again, “I’m not going to play whatever little game you’re trying to play here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know, do you?” Lucas just looked at him for a second. Bobby spoke again after realizing Lucas wasn’t going to say anything, “Oh, c’mon, mate! Here, I’ll even give you a hint. It’s been her favorite since she was a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas still didn’t say anything, staying silent for another long moment before Bobby laughed, “That’s kind of sad, isn’t it? Did you just forget? Or worse, she never told you. She told me, but I asked. Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Still nothing from Lucas except for a dirty look. “Aw, c’mon, Lucas. Where’d all that big talk go? You came here to start shit, and now nothing? All bark and no bite, huh?” Bobby said in an antagonizing tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dick,” Lucas finally said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a laugh, “Good one. Here, you know what? I’ll give you another one – First dog’s name?” Lucas said nothing, “Spanky. What about her favorite color?” Lucas, nothing. “White, but if you tell her that’s not a real color, she’ll roll her eyes and say ‘Fine, blue.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever! I don’t give a shit about what you do or don’t know about Olivia. It doesn’t matter!” Lucas was nearly shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure it doesn’t matter to you. Do you even realize what the problem with your shitty little gift was?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ face scrunched up, “It said Olive.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Bobby said after rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, mate. You don’t know that either?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was twenty times more irritated that he was when he arrived at Bobby’s. He was anticipating Bobby to run away with his tail between his legs, give in to what Lucas was saying, but it was the opposite. Lucas wasn’t expecting him to put up a fight, and the fact that he was willing to do so only made Lucas more nervous about exactly how strong Bobby’s feelings for Olivia were.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas finally responded after yet another extended bit of silence, “What else was wrong with it, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “She hates purple, and she never wears gold. You’d know that if you paid attention.”</p><p> </p><p>The words burned Lucas, suddenly replaying what Olivia had said to him the other night, <em>“if you ever paid attention to a god damn thing I said, you’d know isn’t my taste.”</em> He clenched his jaw as he avoided Bobby’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He went to speak again, his tone coming out harshly, “Fine! Fine. You know her better than I do, fuck. Is that what you want me to say, Bobby? You win. You know more Olivia fun facts than I do!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about Olivia fun facts! Jesus Christ, dude, you’re as shallow as a kiddie pool! Quit treating her like shit! You’ve got literally the most incredible woman I have ever met in my life. You don’t give her even half of what she deserves, half of what I would fucking kill to give her, and it infuriates me! Do you know what I would give? Do you?” Bobby was starting to raise his voice, “Fuck! I would do anything. Anything. And you <em>can</em>, but you <em>don’t</em>! I’ve even tried to help you! More than once! She’s looking for the bare fucking minimum out of you, and you won’t give it to her. I don’t know why her standards are so incredibly low, but you ought to thank Christ that they are, or else you wouldn’t get to skate by on that pretty face and smooth talk of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was once again stunned into silence. He didn’t know what to say to that; there wasn’t really anything to say. On some level, he knew Bobby was right.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shook his head, finally gathering his composure once again. He was known around the small town that he grew up in just outside of Glasgow for his temper, frequently getting into fights when he was a teenager. His scarred-up knuckles were remnants of that. He had grown out of his angsty teen ways, learning to get his emotions, mostly anger, in check. Inevitably, he did slip from time to time. This had been one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, “You should probably go,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love her?” Lucas asked, ignoring what Bobby just said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just stared at Lucas. <em>Do I love her? Do I fucking love her?</em> He thought, laughing humorlessly to himself. He had an almost dead look in his eyes as he spoke, “Does it matter?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia had texted Lucas to just let himself in whenever he finally got to her place, unlocking the chain lock so he’d be able to get in.</p><p> </p><p>She heard the lock turn and instantly went shuffling into her living room from the kitchen to greet Lucas. He looked a little off once she finally saw him after he got inside, but she attributed it to the fact that they had barely spoken all week and still had some things left unsettled.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby!” She called out as she literally leaped into his arms, snaking her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His grip around her waist was firm, almost as if he was trying to prevent her from slipping from his grasp. Lucas pressed a kiss to the side of her head, “I missed you, my angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia pulled back just enough to make room to move and connect her lips with his, giving him a slow, lingering kiss that filled Lucas’ gut with butterflies. A kiss that reminded him that she was his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I was such a bitch,” she said once they finally parted.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “You weren’t a bitch. I deserved it.” Olivia laughed too while she waited for him to continue, “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t r-“</p><p> </p><p>Lucas cut her off, “Yes, I did. I’m a garbage boyfriend.” He unwrapped his arms from around her after giving her one more quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you aren’t, I’m a bad girlfriend. I shouldn’t have compared you to Bobby like that, especially when I know it bothers you.” Olivia took his hand and walked him over to her couch, where they sat down next to each other. She continued, “I should be more respectful of the fact that the whole Bobby thing makes you uncomfortable. I already talked to him about it and told him that we needed to see each other less. I want to be better for you, and I’m going to be.”</p><p> </p><p><em>She already told Bobby she wanted to see him less? Why wouldn’t he say anything?</em> Lucas asked himself. Suddenly the sound of Bobby’s voice just a half-hour beforehand rang through his mind again, <em>“Does it matter?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t say anything, he just kissed her again. After pulling away again, he looked at her for a long time before he said anything. He smiled at her warmly, “Thank you. I love you.” Lucas stroked her hair on the back of her head, his hand eventually coming to rest on the back of her neck. “I need to be better too. I’m going to be. You were right when you said I don’t pay enough attention. It’s shitty of me, and it won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which, I have something for you. I think I got your birthday gift mixed up with some bitch named Olive’s,” he paused while Olivia laughed. He pulled a little blue box from his pocket and handed it to her, “I think this one is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him the same look she always did when he gave her these expensive gifts, one of slight discomfort, but mostly gratitude, “Lucas… you didn’t have to-“</p><p> </p><p>Lucas cut her off again, “Yes, I did. It’s your birthday present. Pretend the other didn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he watched Olivia open the box. It was a gorgeous little diamond encrusted music note shaped pendant necklace. Silver, thank god.</p><p> </p><p>The short-lived dread she always felt washed over her, once again forced with the fact that she and Lucas had drastic different views on money and material things. She was holding something that cost so much money that she might faint if she were to find out exactly how much. It was stunning but expensive. It had one thing in common with that hideous ring he had given her the other night – she would never get it for herself, or anyone, for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>Liv realized she had probably been quiet too long, “I don’t know what to say, Luke. It’s gorgeous. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned to him to kiss him again, he quickly returned the gesture. Them being themselves, it didn’t take much time for the kiss to escalate into much more than just that. Taking things further, seemingly instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wasn’t sure how or when she ended up on her knees between Lucas’ thighs, but that’s where she was. She found herself shoving his pants down his legs before she went to work on him as his hands tangled in her hair. She submitted to him, letting him roughly guide her, moaning around him as he hit the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t last long, leaving Olivia very proud of her handiwork. She pulled herself back up on to the couch beside him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She just looked at him with a bit of a smirk as he sat with his head still resting back on the cushion behind him, his eyes closed. Liv couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he really was, unreal, almost.</p><p> </p><p>He finally looked over at her after opening his eyes. Lucas gave her a grin as he raised his eyebrows, making her laugh. He hummed before he spoke, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re only saying that because I just blew you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas huffed in amusement, “Eh, that’s like half the reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again before rolling her eyes, “You’re the worst.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Not the one that you want, but the only one you need.<br/>That's where I wanna be.</p><p>Ride with you, die with you,<br/>I'd spend my life with you.<br/>Stuck with me, fuck with me,<br/>So come make love to me.<br/>I know she's sweet, but she isn't me.<br/>Where she lies in your eyes,<br/>That's where I wanna be."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie - i post tonsss of ciwyw related content over on tumblr! i always post a sneak peek at every chapter &amp; my friends and i like making dumb memes about it! so if you wanna come on down, then come on down. let's be pals!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. He's Stealing Your Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Blue Ain't Your Color - Keith Urban</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(kinda 🤠, but not too 🤠, i promise. another one of my favorites for the story so highly recommend giving it a listen!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another double feature, lads!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">April, a month later</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ! How many times do I have to tell you I haven’t seen him in two fucking weeks!?” Olivia yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you on Lottie’s story!” Lucas responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, Lottie’s! Bobby wasn’t there! I keep telling you that, and you won’t believe me! I don’t know why!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes dramatically, “Because I’m not stupid, Liv!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wasn’t lying. She really hadn’t seen Bobby in person for two weeks, and she could count on one hand how many times she had since their conversation in the café. She hated it. Liv missed him desperately. Knowing how close he was made it so hard to not see him. It was different when Bobby was in Glasgow when she got to see him every few months. He was far away, she couldn’t see him, but now, he was quite literally right around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you be out with just Lottie and Gary? Why wouldn’t Bobby be there?” Lucas was shouting loudly. Very loudly.</p><p> </p><p>In the last month or so, to Olivia, it seemed like Lucas had gone off the rails a bit. By a bit, she meant a lot. His entire existence has been consumed with this deep-rooted, senseless, never-ending Bobby paranoia. Dropping by Liv’s place unannounced, which he had never done even once in the past. Olivia would normally be touched by the gesture, but she knew he had alternative motives for being in London – to snoop, to make sure Bobby wasn’t around.</p><p> </p><p>“Because they’re my friends! Chelsea was there! This is fucking insane, Lucas!” She hollered back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when does Chelsea go when you go out them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since I stopped seeing Bobby to prevent this bullshit, that for some reason is worse than before!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying to me! I know that you see him!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head in frustration. “Yes, I do. I see him. Once a fucking week, if that. In a group setting. We barely even text anymore! I’m at home locked in my tower to appease you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, blame me,” Lucas said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I will blame you. I’m absolutely going to blame you. You’re to blame. Who else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re the problem! Have you ever considered that?”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a low, dry, bitter laugh, “Oh, I’m the problem? I’m the fucking problem!?” Liv started raising her voice, “When have I ever made you feel like you can’t have friends? Give me one fucking time I made you feel that way! When have I ever made a big stink when you told me you were going out with Matt after work, huh? When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Matt isn’t not-so-secretly in love with me!” Lucas slammed his hand down on the counter of his kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia scream-grunted loudly in frustration, “<strong><em>Ugh</em></strong>!” She clenched her jaw along with both of her fists at her sides. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment as she exhaled, giving her a moment to collect herself before she said something she would regret. Liv took one more breath, forcefully letting it out as she opened her eyes. She spoke calmly, “Bobby is not in love with me. It was a stupid little villa crush, nothing more. We are friends, Lucas, and even if, theoretically, Bobby was in love with me, who fucking cares? Who cares? <em>Why</em> do you care so much? It doesn’t matter! It isn’t mutual! I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fucking hell, Luke.” She rolled her eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you loved me, then you’d take how I feel into consideration!” He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Liv just stared at him, an exhausted look in her eye. To say that Olivia felt frustrated would be more than an understatement. She was just tired. Her relationship with Lucas was never known for its smooth sailing, but it just seemed like lately, they fought more than they did anything else.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure what to say to that, a bit thrown off by the comment considering the sacrifice she made for her relationship to help lay Lucas’ insecurities to rest. Olivia realized she had been quiet for too long, “I genuinely don’t even know what to say to that. Like, if you think that I haven’t taken your feelings into consideration, then you’re off your rocker. I’ve done damn near everything that I can do. All that’s left is to cut him off, and I’m not going to do that, and if you expect me to, it’s quite frankly ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas just looked at her, unsure how to reply, considering that she did have a point. Olivia raised her eyebrows, urging him to speak. Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Why is it that as soon as I make a valid point that you magically run out of shit to say?” Liv paused, giving him a moment to answer her. He still just stood there. Olivia scoffed, “Oh what-the-fuck-ever. I’m going home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mid-April, two weeks later</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was watching Cupcake Wars when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and seeing who it was brought a smile to his face.</p><p> </p><p>He hit the little green accept button, “Mum! Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, honey! How are you?” asked the sweet voice on the other side of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright!” Bobby paused for just a brief moment. He tried to sound a little more convincing, “I mean, yeah… I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby caught his mother up on things since the last time she called him about a week ago. He mostly told her about things down on the bakery, but also about when he and Gary had gone out last weekend and how much fun they had.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That reminds me,” His mom exclaimed. “How is Olivia? You haven’t mentioned her much lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Even just hearing the sound of Liv’s name stung Bobby. He did his best not to think about her, which was damn near impossible considering she was basically all he thought about. He hesitated before he spoke, “Oh, uh, I haven’t seen her in a bit. We haven’t really been talking that much,” he said. He hadn’t told her about Olivia’s request for a bit of space.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s mother could hear the tinge of sadness in her son’s voice, “Do you want to talk about it, BoBo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh. It just sucks. She told me she wanted to take a step back for Lucas’ sake, which only has me more frustrated than before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I wish I could fix this for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just… He’s so terrible to her. I don’t understand why she’s still with him. Lottie told me that apparently that they can’t be around each other without a fight eventually breaking out now. I don’t get why she would want to be in a relationship like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard his mom sigh on the other end of the line, “I know what you mean. I’ve never even met the lad, and I know he’s bad news.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby huffed in amusement before he spoke, “Right? Everyone seems to know but her. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I’m not sure what else I could do to prove to her how much better I could be for her. I just don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey. You’re not doing anything wrong. I’m sure everything is going to work out just fine for you in the end, I just know it. We accept the love we think we deserve. You can’t make her see that she deserves more; you have to let her find out on her own. All in due time, my son,” Bobby’s mother said. She sighed, “But, you know, maybe it is time for you to consider if she’s worth the wait, or if it’s time to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, I would wait the rest of my life. She’s it. Olivia is the one, I know it. I feel it in my bones. I really do.” Bobby said without hesitation. There was silence on the other end of the line, he wondered if the call had dropped. “Mum?”</p><p> </p><p>He heard a sniffle on the other side, “I knew you’d say that. I thought I should remind you. How you feel about her comes once in a lifetime, BoBo. I promise it’s worth the wait,” she paused, “but hopefully she doesn’t keep you waiting too much longer. I’m ready for grandbabies.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I love you,” his mother told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was in Oxford for the weekend, much like she usually was. She and Lucas had made up from their fight about Bobby at the beginning of the month… but had another the previous weekend. They made up from that one too, at least. Both of which Lucas apologized with more extravagant, expensive gifts. While in the past, they had always made Liv feel a certain level of discomfort, she always appreciated the gesture. Now, the discomfort remained, but the appreciation? Not so much. It was starting to feel as if Lucas was trying to buy her love. It bothered her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv found herself feeling a slight feeling of dread when the weekends came around. Being around Lucas felt like a ticking time bomb. She was walking on eggshells, doing all that she could to keep the peace. Things just weren’t what they used to be, now Olivia was always just waiting for the floor to fall through. She never knew which version of Lucas was going to be there, or exactly when he’d switch from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde.</p><p> </p><p>Things seemed alright this weekend. Well, so far. It was still only Saturday, and a whole lot could go down before it was time for Olivia to drive back home tomorrow evening. In all honesty, though, she would’ve preferred to be at home. She thought about telling Lucas that she didn’t want to drive in for the weekend, but she knew that it would only create a bigger issue. He would have accused her of sneaking around behind his back as if that’s something she had ever done. The most frustrating part of Lucas’ behavior for her was what it’s always been, only now more intense – he had no reason not to trust her.</p><p> </p><p>There was a weird feeling of distance between Liv and Lucas, at least on her end. When he wasn’t busy losing his mind over absolutely nothing, Lucas seemed fine. He behaved almost as if nothing had changed. She couldn’t help wonder if he even noticed. He had, but he tried to avoid it. Lucas didn’t know why Liv was acting strange. He figured that maybe she was just in a funk.</p><p> </p><p>Because of who she was as a person, Olivia felt almost a sense of guilt about the way she felt her heart distancing itself from the man she once adored, despite the fact that it was his own fault. She was trying so hard for him, keeping the promise she had made to him when they made up after her birthday. He seemed to have forgotten his. Olivia still loved him, but she wasn’t sure if she liked him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Liv had just finished eating the dinner he had made for them. She hadn’t talked much, mostly only listened to Lucas ramble on and on about work that week. She kept thinking to herself if he had even noticed that she hadn’t really said anything; she assumed that he hadn’t, and she was correct.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was now stood in front of Lucas’s sink as she washed the dishes they had just eaten off of. Her head was buzzing with thoughts. <em>Fuck, I wish I was at home, in my own bed</em>, she said to herself. <em>I just want to be alone. Badly. I just don’t want to be here, here with him right now. </em></p><p> </p><p>She was snapped out of it by the feeling of Lucas’s arms snake around her waist. In the past, Olivia would’ve instantly leaned against him, melting into his touch, enjoying the warmth of his strong arms wrapped firmly around her. Not this time, though. She continued doing the dishes as she had been.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ head ducked down to kiss her neck as his hands started running up and down her sides, tracing her curves before they came down to rest on her hips. He couldn’t see Liv rolling her eyes. Typically, she would’ve tilted her head to give him better access, but not now, hoping he would take the hint. He didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’s hands began to wander under the shirt she was wearing, touching the soft skin that was beneath it. He left a trail of kisses up her neck until he reached her ear. Mumbling, lips grazing the shell of her ear, he asked her, “Have I ever told you that you’re the sexiest woman in the world?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really in the mood,” Olivia said. Her tone was short, almost cold.</p><p> </p><p>It stunned Lucas. He lifted his head and let his hands fall back down to her hips, but not completely letting go. “That’s what you said last night,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes again; he once again didn’t see. The way she spoke was still standoffish, “Yeah, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Lucas removed his hands from her as he took a step back. He didn’t know what to say. Last night was the first time Olivia had ever not wanted to have sex with him, which sure, hurt his ego a little. It wasn’t often that he was ever turned down by women, much less his own girlfriend. But to be turned down for the second night in a row? Ouch.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of intensely awkward silence as Lucas leaned on his kitchen island behind her. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her as she continued to do scrub the pan he had cooked in. He let out a loud breath of air before he spoke, “Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Liv hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t bother to turn around, keeping her focus on the pan, “Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>There was another extended period of uncomfortable silence between them. The running water was the only sound that filled the room, the tension in the air was so thick that it could cut be with a knife.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas cleared his throat, “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, unsure what to say, because, no, they weren’t good. Olivia was just saying that to keep the peace, and in all honesty, she wasn’t exactly sure <strong><em>why</em></strong> they weren’t good, just that they weren’t.</p><p> </p><p>She finally spoke, “Yeah. We’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t seem fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sighed before sitting the pan down in the sink and turning the water off. She turned around to look at him, “I mean, I don’t know what to tell you. We’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas just stared at her, trying to get a read on where her head was at. He came up with nothing. “Why won’t you have sex with me then?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, “I dunno, just not in the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but since when are you not in the mood?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a huff of frustration, “What do you want me to say, Luke? I’m just not.”</p><p> </p><p>Panic filled Lucas’ gut. He knew on some level, their sexual chemistry was one of the main things their relationship was built on. It was very physical, and it had been since the start. They did bits before they were even officially coupled up on the show. He was almost proud of the fact that he didn’t bed anything that walks. He knew he was a very good-looking guy with a lot to offer; he truly had the pick of the crop. Lucas had always waited a while to have sex with all of the women he had been with, making sure they were worth his time. His interests were also something you couldn’t necessarily bring up to a random one-night stand. Most girls in clubs aren’t going to agree to be blindfolded and bound to the headboard once a complete stranger got them home.</p><p> </p><p>There was just something about Olivia that, even after knowing her for only three days, he needed her. Ever since that first night they shared in a daybed under the Spanish sky, Lucas has craved her every second of every day. She was like a drug, and after the first hit, he was hooked – addicted.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, okay.” Lucas nodded. “Think I could at least get a kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed as she crossed the bit of distance between them. It wasn’t a real laugh, she forced it. She didn’t really want to kiss him either. Her arms wrapped around her neck as his hand rested on her lower back, pressing her against him. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a slow kiss against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. She felt nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Thursday, early evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv was in her bathroom, curling her hair to go out for the night. She was supposed to go out with the gang, Lottie, Gary, and Bobby, to the little pub around the corner from her place that they always went to. It had become their spot. She was extremely excited to see Bobby, it was going on two weeks since she saw him last. They facetimed while baked a couple times, but she hadn’t actually seen him in a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone vibrated against the counter. She looked down to read the text on her lock screen, Bobby, of course, “omw! ✈️”</p><p> </p><p>The stupid choice of emoji made Olivia chuckle before she picked up her phone to reply, “okayyy. doors unlocked!” She went back to work on her hair for a few minutes, just putting the finishing touches on the front to frame her face.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia heard the front door open, and a loud voice call out, “Liiiiiiiiiiivieeeeeee!!!”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips, “Back here!” she called back.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Bobby slid to the threshold of her bathroom, big goofy grin on his face. It sent Olivia into a fit of giggles as she sat down the curling wand so she could give him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>She tossed her arms around Bobby and gave him a tight squeeze, almost knocking him back. He wasn’t expecting it, but he greatly appreciated it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had missed her so much it was starting to hurt. He had gotten used to spending so much of his time with Olivia that the distance was unbearable. He firmly wrapped his arms around her, deeply inhaling the scent of her perfume. Bobby wasn’t sure what heaven was, but if you told him that this was it, he’d believe you.</p><p> </p><p>They finally pulled apart after a questionably long hug. “You smell good,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “I was about to tell you that you smell good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same brain.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Same brain.” He watched Liv as she turned back to face the mirror, checking to make sure her hair was perfect. She tousled the curls she had made, purposefully leaving them slightly unruly. Sex hair, as she called it, which made Bobby laugh whenever she said it. Their eyes met in the mirror. “You look pretty,” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyebrows furrowed for a split second before she responded, “Oh, thanks.” She laughed, secretly confused by the butterflies she felt. <em>What the fuck is that</em>, she asked herself. <em>It’s not like he’s never complimented you before. Jesus.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Late evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lottie and Gary had gotten to the bar before Liv and Bobby, nothing new. Liv had gotten a text saying they had seen paparazzi outside, so the couple waited for their friends around the corner. They had come to discover a pack makes it easier to quickly brush past the photographers. Gary’s size and booming voice telling them to fuck off helped.</p><p> </p><p>After a pint together inside, Gary and Bobby were off playing darts, leaving the girls alone at their regular booth.</p><p> </p><p>“All we do is fight. Like, that’s it. I’m exhausted. We managed to go this weekend without much, just a bit of bickering before I left on Sunday… so at least nothing like the throw down yelling matches we tend to have now.” Olivia was clearly frustrated with the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof,” Lottie said, raising her eyebrows. “How long has it been like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since my birthday, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, isn’t that when you told Bobby you needed to chill?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just looked at her for a second, “I mean, yeah, but what’s your point?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie shrugged, “I dunno, just seems weird, don’t you think? Things got worse with Bobby out of the picture, instead of better like you thought they would.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, yeah. Things just aren’t what they used to be. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dump him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lottie!” Liv laughed, “I’m not going to dump him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I thought I should try,” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head at her, still laughing, “I keep meaning to ask if we’re good for lunch tomorrow. I don’t know why I just thought of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were suddenly reminded of how much you love and adore me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I could ever forget.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, “But, yes, still good for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls continued talking back and forth over for a while over a couple of beers before Gary and Bobby joined them. Lottie had slid into the booth seat across from Liv while the guys were gone, despite usually sitting together, so they could talk easier. Gary slid in next to Lottie without hesitation, but Bobby stopped for a second, just looked at Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t usually sit together, even when things weren’t… weird. Bobby wasn’t sure if it was okay, considering everything that had happened. He had been good about keeping his distance whenever they were together other than a hug hello, after their moment in the bathroom back in February. It clearly freaked her out in some way or another. Bobby, admittedly, probably got a little too comfortable with her physically before she had requested the bit of space. Sometimes, he would be the one to make the small physical gestures, touching her instead of allowing her to set her own boundary. He had been on his best behavior since their conversation in the café.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “What are you doing, Boops? I don’t have cooties, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I do… didn’t want to give ‘em to you,” Bobby said as he slid in next to her with a laugh. “Too late now, though, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them fell into shooting the shit back and forth in the same way they always did. Looking at them, you’d think they had all known each other for years. The way they got on was the way you get on with your childhood best friend, picking up the exact way you left things off, no matter how long it had been since you saw them last.</p><p> </p><p>While the others were laughing themselves to the point of tears, Bobby noticed that Olivia wasn’t. She was laughing and everything, but not in the way she used to. She seemed almost withdrawn from the conversation like she wasn’t entirely there. Her eyes weren’t lit up and sparkling like they used to. Her laugh wasn’t the loud, obnoxious cackle that he had grown to love so dearly.</p><p> </p><p>At some point in the conversation, Olivia let her head fall over on to Bobby’s shoulder as everyone spoke. He desperately wanted to wrap his arm around her waist, bring her in for a cuddle, but he restrained himself. Lottie gave him a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby opted for a silly little smart-ass comment, “Do I look like a pillow to you?” He was praying she didn’t take it as him hinting for her to get off, more than happy for the little bit of physical contact that he didn’t get much of anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled, but didn’t move, “Yes, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours and many pints later, Lottie and Gary both stepped outside for a smoke, leaving Olivia and Bobby alone. They hadn’t been alone together for longer than the amount of time it took to walk to and from the bar from Olivia’s place in months.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had pulled her feet up into the booth, knees to her chest, turning to sit sideways to face Bobby directly. He was telling her a story from the bakery that he hadn’t got to tell her yet as she nodded along. She was listening, but not fully taking part like she normally would have. Merely laughing softly at the funny bits, when he knew she would’ve found them much more entertaining normally.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby trailed off the end of his story, letting a short second of silence fall between them. He raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyebrows furrowed together, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay? You just seem… off.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him for a while before she spoke, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, you just seem different. Dull, almost. No offense, you know I don’t mean it like-“</p><p> </p><p>Liv cut him off, “Yeah, I know you don’t. I don’t know. Things just…” she stopped before letting out the most dramatic sigh, “they suck, a lot.” Her voice cracked, she didn’t even realize she was going to cry. She shook her head as her eyes snapped shut, “Oof, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t exactly sure why she was going to cry. Was it because things sucked, or was it because Bobby noticed that they sucked without having to find out through her not wanting to fuck him?</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s face softened instantly, “Don’t apologize, Livie. You’re fine. Is there anything I can do? Is it,” he stopped, hesitating before continuing, “you know…”</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off again, “Lucas?” Bobby nodded when she paused for his response. “Yeah. I don’t know. We just,” she shook her head and averted her gaze, “we fight a lot. I know we’ve kinda… always fought a lot. But now, we fight like, <em>a lot</em>-a lot. I fucking dread seeing him, isn’t that terrible? I dread seeing my boyfriend. Ugh,” she groaned. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bitch. You don’t want to listen to all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv wasn’t sure exactly what about Bobby that pulled everything out of her. She knew it was a safe place to fall, that she could tell him anything. He was the only person who ever truly made her feel that way that she had ever met. She felt terrible about the fact that he was essentially her diary sometimes. Still, she appreciated that he didn’t seem to mind. Olivia has missed having that to the point that it was driving her insane. They barely spoke, much less about the things she really needed to talk about. Now, they were just spilling out of her like word vomit. She was bursting at the seams.</p><p> </p><p>“I always want to listen to you,” Bobby said genuinely. How sad she had sounded absolutely wrecked him. It broke his heart, and it broke it even more to think that it ever crossed her mind that he didn’t want to listen to what she had to say.</p><p> </p><p>She knew he meant that. Olivia saw it in his eyes, and it made her insides feel like goo. Once again, she just looked at him for a brief moment. It crossed her mind how cute he looked with his cheeks flushed from the alcohol in his system. Liv quickly shoved it to the back of her mind. She finally spoke, “I know,” she paused again, giving him a smile that he instantly returned.</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you</em>, Bobby thought, but he swallowed the words as he always did.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia continued, “Anyway, yeah. I don’t know. I don’t want to get in a funk. We’re having fun, aren’t we? But thank you, Boops. Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed, “Anything for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Well, it's probably not my place,<br/>But I'm gonna say it anyway.<br/>'Cause you look like<br/>You haven't felt the fire,<br/>Had a little fun,<br/>Hadn't had a smile in a little while, baby."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. We Used To Rule The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Songs of the chapter: Without The Love - Demi Lovato &amp; I Don't Really Like Your Boyfriend - Avenue Beat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is very dialog heavy - sorry if that's not your gig!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Friday, late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was sat across from Lottie in a little local burger joint, sharing a plate of fries while they waited for their actual orders to come.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s even Lucas’ deal? Like why is he so pissed all the time now?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed, “Ugh, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh,” she said. “But I literally don’t understand why, at this point. I mean, I see why Lucas was so weird about Bobby before. Like, it finally clicked to me that, yeah, Bobby and I were probably a little too close for comfort. So, what did I do? I started respecting that. I took a step back from Bobby, but that still isn’t enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie gave her a sympathetic look, “Didn’t you say the fighting is worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“So much worse, like, sooo much worse. I’m just fucking miserable around him. It’s like I’m suddenly realizing we have nothing in common. Every single story Lucas tells me bores me to death, and nothing I say makes him laugh. He never laughs. He never makes me laugh. Like, he’s unbearable.”</p><p> </p><p>As bad as Lottie felt for Olivia, hearing this was bringing her more joy than she’d like to admit. Was Olivia finally seeing the light? It sure sounded like it.</p><p> </p><p>“And like, ugh!” Liv groaned. “I just, I never talk to him about anything, because I can’t. How am I supposed to tell him that if I have to hear one more fucking story about physical therapy that I’ll rip my hair out? Or that he’s driving me to my wit's end with his jealous bullshit? Or that I fucking miss Bobby?” She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her temples, “I don’t mean to complain, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, “Hey, I’m always down to listen to you bitch about Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed too, “Thank you. I don’t know. I just feel so… alone. And I’m tired of feeling alone in the presence of a man I’m supposed to be comfortable with, but I’m just not. I feel like I’m walking on eggshells around him. It’s fucking miserable. I’m miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to see him this weekend?” Lottie asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m supposed to, but I haven’t heard from him all day. I texted him, but he didn’t reply.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s because of those pictures?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s face scrunched up, “Huh? What pictures?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oof,” Lottie cringed, “Did you not see? They were all over twitter this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Liv was very confused, not a single clue as to what Lottie was on about.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie got her phone out and opened her twitter app and tapped around on the screen a couple times before handing it over to Olivia. It was pictures of all four of them, Lottie, Gary, Bobby, and Olivia going into the bar last night. Nothing about them looked suspicious. A good few feet separated the two of them, Liv was closer to Lottie than she was to Bobby, but she knew that Lucas was going to blow this out of proportion.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck!” Olivia exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, there’s children.” Lottie shushed her with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was consumed with dread. She just knew that Lucas was going to start the most ridiculous fight about this. There wasn’t going to be anything she could tell him to convince him that this wasn’t whatever crazy theory he had already come up with. Probably that she was blowing Bobby in the middle of the bar for everyone to watch, maybe that they were running away together to get married next week, God only knows.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, he’s going to flip his shit. He’s had to have already seen them.” Olivia groaned, “Ugh, God.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is he really going to be all that mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked at Lottie like she was stupid, “Are you actually asking that question? Of course, he’s going to be all that mad. Ugh, shit. Fuck. Goddammit.” She rested her head in her hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you considered that...” Lottie hesitated, “maybe the relationship has run its course?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head shot up, “What? No. Why would I think that? I’m not going to throw nearly a year away over a little rough patch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really just a rough patch?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re only saying that because you hate him. You’ve been against it from the start.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie sighed, “Liv, I’m saying it because I love you, not because I hate him. You seem so unhappy, and I hate seeing you like this. You aren’t who you were a few months ago. It’s like your light is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was struck by her words, reminded of what Bobby had told her the night before about seeming dull. She took a deep breath, “Am I really that different? Bobby said something about it last night too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are. You just seem… I don’t know... unhappy is the only word I have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I kind of am.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie gave her a sympathetic look, “Kind of?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia took a deep breath, “Fine. Really unhappy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girls finished their food and got back to Lottie’s car. She had picked up Olivia to go to the restaurant together. Lottie was sat on her hood, smoking a cigarette as Liv leaned against the car beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Olivia said suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Bobby still like me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie’s eyebrows shot up, “What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Liv paused, hesitating before she spoke again, “I mean, I know he was into me back in the villa, like, had feelings for me, or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh…” Lottie said, urging her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he still?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t?” Lottie prodded.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “I’m just curious is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just curious, huh? I don’t know if he does or not,” Lottie was lying, obviously. She knew very well that Bobby was madly in love with Olivia; she knew better than anyone. But exposing Bobby was the last thing she was looking to do. “What’s it matter, though? You’re with Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia scoffed, “It’s not that deep, Loz. I was just wondering.”</p><p> </p><p>“An odd thing to bring up randomly, don’t you think?” Lottie eyed her suspiciously. “Do you still like Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me!?” Liv’s head jerked to the side to look at her directly.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you liked Bobby on the show, didn’t you? Before Lucas got there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, before Lucas got there, but then he showed up, and I moved on.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie arched an eyebrow after taking a long drag of her cigarette, “Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s eyes rolled so hard that she nearly saw her brain, “Jesus Christ, Lottie, it was a simple question.”</p><p> </p><p>“An interesting question to ask is all. A very random, interesting question to suddenly have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just drop it? Forget I asked, okay? It doesn’t matter, I’m with Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately,” Lottie joked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just laughed, not telling her to cut it out like she usually would’ve. She didn’t notice she did it, but Lottie certainly did. Lottie also had sudden plans for after she dropped Olivia back at her place. She had a certain baker to visit, and a whole lot of news she needed to share.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence fell between the girls. Lottie took a moment to light another cigarette. She turned to look at Olivia, and Liv did the same after seeing it in her peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever regret it?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>A confused look washed over Olivia’s face, “Regret what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Picking Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked away from Lottie, avoiding eye contact. She just stared off into the distance in silence for a long moment before finally answering. She spoke quietly, “Sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early Evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was in his bedroom, changing out of his work clothes when he was startled by a pounding at his door. He went down a list of who it could possibly be, and Lottie wasn’t one of them, only making it more surprising when he saw her through the peephole.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door, “Aye, Lozza! What are you-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, exclaiming, “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we yelling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my GOD!” She yelled one last time before taking a seat on one of the barstools in Bobby’s kitchen, Bobby trailing not far behind her. “Okay, so I was just at lunch with Liv, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Right! How was it? How is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was good, she’s eh, but I have big news. So she-“</p><p> </p><p>Bobby interrupted her, “What do you mean, ‘eh?’ Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked at him sweetly, finding it adorable that he cared so much, “Aw, you’re the cutest. She’s going to be okay, I think. It’s part of the news, though. Let me finish,” she paused for a moment, Bobby just nodded. “So she was basically going on and on about how shit things are with Lucas, like, that’s almost all we talked about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she mentioned things being bad last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“So she was telling me that they constantly fight, still about you despite that she never sees you. Then, she specifically said that she misses you.” Lottie said, leaning against his counter, resting her chin on her hands, but careful not to disrupt her makeup.</p><p> </p><p>“She misses me?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Don’t be stupid, of course, she misses you. Anyways! So, she straight up tells me she’s miserable, right? Used the word miserable <strong><em>several</em></strong> times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she told me she dreaded seeing him, but why do you sound happy that she’s unhappy?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes at him, “Quit being a spoilsport! I’m getting there!” He gave her a pointed, annoyed look, but raised his eyebrows to urge her to continue. “So, after we ate, we were outside at my car, right? Like twenty minutes ago.” Bobby nodded along as she spoke. “And just out of nowhere, I mean, literally out nowhere, she asked me if you still had feelings for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, leaving him looking almost like a deer in the headlights, “She asked you what?” He was nearly yelling. He didn’t give her time to answer before he spoke again, “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, “I didn’t expose you, don’t worry. I said I didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she ask you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right? I mean, besides the obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the obvious?” He asked, clearly genuinely confused, which Lottie found very amusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that the feeling is mutual, dumbass.” She responded.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed loudly, “In what world is the feeling mutual? She has a whole ass boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a whole ass boyfriend that she told me she sometimes regrets getting with.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked her if she still had feelings for you, which she didn’t answer, by the way. She completely dodged the question, but I asked her if she regretted getting with Lucas. All she said was ‘sometimes.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes?” Bobby asked with his eyebrows furrowed together.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ‘sometimes.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie nodded, “Hm, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was about fifteen minutes away from Lucas’ place as the sick feeling in her stomach only worsened with every second. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to go see him, especially knowing the likelihood of being greeted with a fight. She was praying that he somehow hadn’t seen the pictures, but she knew he had. There was no way he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind raced the rest of the drive there, much like the two hours before. Liv barely paid attention to the music on the radio, too lost in her own thoughts. She finally pulled up in front of Lucas’ place and let out a deep sigh before letting herself out of her car. Something in her gut told her she wouldn’t be there for the night after whatever shit he decided to start, so she decided not to bother with bringing in her bag. She could just come get it later anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Liv walked up to his door and let herself in as she always did.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke? Babe?” She called out as she walked in, sitting her keys in the dish by his door. There was no response, and the pit in her stomach intensified. “Lucas?”</p><p> </p><p>“In here,” Lucas called from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>His tone was cold. <em>Fuck</em>, Olivia thought. She made her way to the kitchen, not at all emotionally prepared for the throwdown that was about to begin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby,” she said as she entered the room. Liv crossed to where Lucas was standing, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. There were magazines scattered on the island across from him, but she ignored them. She went to give him a kiss hello, but he kept his arms crossed. <em>Shit, fuck, goddammit</em>, she thought to herself. Olivia just gave him a peck on the cheek, “How was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas gave her an annoyed look before gesturing to the magazines in front of him, “You tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sighed as she walked to the opposite counter. She picked up and looked through all of the major tabloids that he had bought copies of. Her face was on the cover of all of them, most of them in the very center, the main story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BOBBY AND OLIVIA: TOGETHER AT LAST?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">LIVIE AND BOOPS: THE UK’S FAVORITE COUPLE FINALLY TOGETHER</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BOBBY &amp; LIV: IS THIS FATE?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">THE COUPLE THAT NEVER WAS: HAS OLIVIA SEEN THE LIGHT?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">IS #BOLIVIA FINALLY COMING TO FRUITION</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>All of them made Liv’s stomach churn. On some level, she did feel bad, but not for what she knew he was mad about. She felt terrible that her boyfriend had to watch the entire nation want her to be with someone else, and she knew that feeling must be a shitty one. But she knew Lucas wasn’t upset about that. He was upset about her even being with Bobby to be photographed together, to begin with. After reading every headline and looking at every clearly innocent photo, Olivia finally looked back up to Lucas, “I’m sorry.” It was the best she could come up with. She didn’t exactly mean it, considering she had done nothing to apologize for.</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, “Really? That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don’t know what you want to tell you, Luke. You knew we were hanging out last night, it’s not like I did anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that I knew, but it doesn’t change how fucked up any of this is. Do you know how many texts I got today? Asking me if I saw my girlfriend out with another man?” Lucas asked aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia pursed her lips for a moment before answering, going over what the best thing to say would be, but she decided that sparing him of her actual thoughts wasn’t exactly working… so fuck it. She’ll be blunt, “Okay, first of all, I wasn’t out with ‘another man.’ I was out with my best friend, who happens to be a man, and there were chaperones. You know, since they’re required now as if I’m not a grown woman. For Christ’s sake, Luke, look at the pictures. There’s clearly nothing going on there.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ face scrunched up as he picked up one of the magazines to show her again, “Does this really look innocent to you?”</p><p> </p><p>The photo did look innocent. <em>100%</em> innocent. It was merely Olivia and Bobby laughing, and she recognized the moment instantly, “Gary had just told us a joke. We’re laughing. Because it was funny. That’s what people do, say funny things then laugh at them. I mean, look at it! I’m standing closer to Lottie than I am to Bobby. There’s plenty of room for the holy spirit there.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes, “Now’s not the time for your jokes.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed bitterly, “Of course, it’s not the time for jokes. When is it ever a time for jokes?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means that we never have fun together anymore! Fuck, we barely did before! But at least we did something besides argue then. Now we fight 24/7, and Lucas, I am so fucking tired of fighting, so, so tired. I can’t keep doing this shit with you, especially over nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not nothing to me!” Lucas shouted. “It’s clearly not nothing to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me, I know it’s not nothing to you! It’s this insane narrative you’ve fabricated completely on your own without any reason to do so. There isn’t some big conspiracy against you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Except that there is! Your friends have been trying to split us up since we got together!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia groaned before she spoke, “Who cares? Who fucking cares? It doesn’t matter! I’m with you! You have no reason not to trust me, and you know it!” Lucas just stared at her. She rolled her eyes at his lack of response, “If anything, I have more than enough reason not to trust you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ face twisted with irritation, “I-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “You know, I saw that you followed Blake on Instagram a couple weeks ago, but I didn’t say anything. Why? Because I’m not delusional!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what? I can’t follow Blake?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a loud burst of laughter, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, right? Like, you have to realize how hypocritical you sound right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed together, “How is that hypocritical?”</p><p> </p><p>She just stared at him for a moment before she spoke, giving him a chance to realize how stupid he sounded. He didn’t. Shocker.</p><p> </p><p>“Has Bobby’s dick ever been anywhere near my mouth? What about yours? Your dick ever been near her mouth? Huh?” Olivia started raising her voice, getting louder as she spoke, “You can follow girls you fully fucked behind my back, but I can’t see someone who is just my friend, and always has been just my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that! It’s these fucking headlines!”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I can’t control the damn press! What do you want me to do about what The Sun publishes, huh? I’m not going to stop living my life any more than I already have for you. It’s unfair. I’m so tired of this argument, Lucas. It’s the exact same one every single time. I can’t live like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas wasn’t sure what to say, but it didn’t matter, either way, considering how quickly Olivia started speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear that she was fighting back tears as she spoke, “I’m exhausted, Luke. I really am. I’m so fucking tired of this nonsense. I feel so alone around you, and I’m sick of being lonely when I’m with the man I love. I can’t keep doing this. I won’t. You’ve promised me so many fucking times to be better for me, yet we always end up back here. It’s too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to make you feel-“ Lucas spoke softly before she interrupted him once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you do. Constantly. I’m just… I don’t know. I don’t know anymore, but it’s not my fucking problem to solve,” Olivia spat out. Lucas just looked at her as an intense silence fell over the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ lip quivered, not enough for Olivia to notice. He had the same thought he had back in the villa, <em>Oh god, I’m doing it again. Again. Running off someone I love with my bullshit.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She sighed, “I’m going to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You just got here.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head, “Yeah, I know. Thanks for making my drive worth it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Lucas tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, the fact that he could feel Olivia slipping from his grasp was the only thing on his mind. He could feel that he was losing her, that the end was near. That finally, the countdown on this ticking timebomb that he had been desperately trying to hold on to was getting closer to 0:00, ready to go off sooner than later. He couldn't live with this uncertainty in his mind anymore. Lucas needed to know once and for all that she was his, if she still was anymore, that is. </p><p> </p><p>He went down a list of things in his head that he could do to get her to stay. What could he do to keep her locked down, to keep her with him? Finally, the answer came to his mind, and lucky for him, it killed two birds with one stone.</p><p> </p><p>Something that would keep her with him. Something that would once and for all put an end to all the Bobby drama. Something that would explicitly clear up any confusion for not just the three of them, but the entire world too.</p><p> </p><p>There would be nothing to question with a rock on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Lucas was going to propose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Why are we acting like lovers?<br/>We don't know each other,<br/>Even though we used to rule the world.<br/>Why are you singing me love songs?<br/>What good is a love song,<br/>A love song without the love?"</p><p>***</p><p>"He disrespectful, jealous, treats you like his property.<br/>Tried to hold my tongue, but I gotta give you honesty...</p><p>I don't really like your boyfriend.<br/>And I don't wanna be annoying but,<br/>I don't see what you can see in someone<br/>Who only causes you heartache and pain."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Money Won't Pay For Your Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: You Don't Do It For Me Anymore - Demi Lovato</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANOTHER double feature. it be like that sometimes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The first Friday of May, early evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been about two weeks since Lucas had decided to propose. He went and got the ring that weekend and was just waiting until the right moment. His plan to do it last weekend got ruined by Olivia canceling on coming to see him because she was feeling under the weather.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t really sick. Liv just didn’t want to see him. She spent the weekend with Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya, who was in town for the weekend and staying at Chelsea’s place. All the girls stayed there, a full weekend-long sleepover. All of them were very cautious to not get Olivia in any of the pictures they posted. She needed the girl time more than she ever could’ve put into words. Bobby, as an honorary member of the villa girl squad, even swung by one night for dinner. They facetimed Marisol that night too. Getting to experience the good ole days was the most fun Olivia had in a long time. Bobby noticed her laugh was the loudest in the room again, and it filled him with joy to see her be her old self finally.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had spent the last two weeks sitting on what Bobby and Lottie had told her about how she seemed different, and how truly miserable she must be if it can be physically seen. Maybe everyone had a point, Lucas wasn’t right for her. She would be lying if she told you that had never crossed her mind – that he wasn’t forever, no matter how badly she wanted him to be.</p><p> </p><p>Liv knew that what you want and what you need aren’t always the same thing, but she wanted to find out if they could become the same thing eventually. She desperately wanted to salvage her relationship with Lucas. When things were good with him, God, they were so good. Unlike any love she had ever known before. Liv really wanted to be with Lucas, she did. This was inching closer to being the longest relationship she had ever been in. The other lasted just over a year before he left her for someone else. She stayed single for a couple years after that one, despite her tendency of being a serial monogamist.</p><p> </p><p>She was questioning if this was worth it anymore, if the high was worth the pain. Olivia didn’t know the answer, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal. She missed Lucas and the fact that she longed for someone who was technically there only made the pain worse.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Olivia was about to grab her bag to head out to Oxford for the weekend, there was a knock at her door. She shuffled through the living room to her entryway. Looking out the peephole, she was surprised by who was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke, baby, what are you doing here?” She asked with a smile as she opened the door. She got up on her toes to give him a quick kiss – still, no feelings were felt by Olivia, nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d come to surprise you! I’ve got a big evening planned for us.” Lucas replied as she let him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” Olivia cooed, “how sweet. Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed, “Go get ready, angel. We’ve got a reservation at 7:00.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia emerged from her bedroom in a tight little dress. She did her hair and makeup the best she could in the bit of time she had but felt pretty confident in the result. But she had to admit, in all honesty, she wasn’t too concerned with impressing.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re stunning,” Lucas said from the couch where he waited for her. He rose to get ready to go, grabbing his keys off her coffee table. “I like your necklace,” he told her, giving her a wink. She was wearing the one he got her for Christmas, the heart-shaped pendant made of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>On the way out the door, he patted his side, checking to make sure the ring box in his jacket pocket was still there.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride to the restaurant was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Well, at least not to Lucas. He was okay in the silence, but Olivia, on the other hand, felt like she was suffocating in it. She wanted to fill it but had nothing to say, leaving her to a slow, painful death until they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pulled up in a nearly empty parking lot outside of one of the nicest Italian restaurants in London. Olivia’s head craned around, trying to figure out what they were doing at a seemingly closed restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like this place is closed, babe. Didn’t you say we had a reservation?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I rented it out,” Lucas said matter of factly, like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“You what!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it’d be a nice little romantic evening, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>All Olivia could think about how unnecessarily, insanely expensive this must’ve been, but she tried to shrug it off. She forced a smile, “How lovely, you didn’t have to do all of that, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing but the best for my girl,” Lucas winked as he pulled the keys from the ignition.</p><p> </p><p>They walked inside hand in hand before being greeted by the maître d. The man took them to the only table in the restaurant that had the candles lit. There was a single long stem rose in the middle of the table. The restaurant was gorgeous and absolutely lush.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them talked over their meals, which were delicious. Some of the best food Olivia had ever had in her life. Lucas told her all about his week while she nodded along, pretending that this wasn’t on the top ten list of most boring conversations she had ever had. She felt terrible for how bored out of her mind she was, but she couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas asked her about her week, and despite having a few really great writing sessions that she was excited about, as well as one of her piano students winning their talent show at school, she just didn’t feel the need to tell him. She knew he didn’t really care and that he was just asking because he was supposed to, and she was correct. Lucas has realized he had been going on about himself for too long and was asking out of courtesy. Liv gave him an answer of ‘fine,’ with very little detail to follow.</p><p> </p><p>After desert, Oliva looked up from her plate to Lucas looking at her lovingly, and for some reason, it almost made her skin crawl.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Lucas said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Liv replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the love of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Olivia had a chance to respond, she saw Lucas was getting up from his seat. She watched him, eyebrows furrowed together, confused expression painted on her face as he slowly went down on to one knee. Her eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her lips. This was the <strong><em>last</em></strong> thing Liv was expecting.</p><p> </p><p><em>What the fuck does he think he’s doing?</em> She asked herself. This couldn’t be happening. No way. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as she was suddenly consumed with the feeling of needing to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia, you’re the woman of my dreams, everything I have ever wanted. I waited my whole life for this, for you. I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but-“</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas,” Olivia interrupted him, speaking rapidly, “stop. Please, stop. Don’t do this.” She was shaking her head, a look of almost terror in her eyes, hand jetting out in front of her, a subsequent attempt in signaling him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stopped speaking and just stared at her, not getting up from his position on his knee. The ring box in his hand remained unopened, he hadn’t gotten that far. He didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? He watched her as her eyes started to well up with tears, lip quivering. His eyes narrowed at her for a quick moment, and his jaw clenched before he stood back up. Lucas just turned around and walked to the exit of the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas, wait!” Liv called after him, standing from her seat before scurrying after him as quickly as she could in her heels. The expensive bottle of champagne left on the table still unopened in its ice bucket. There was nothing to celebrate, after all.</p><p> </p><p>She followed him as he burst out of the door of the restaurant, “Lucas! Stop!” Olivia yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What’s the point?” He hollered, she could hear the pain in his voice, and she could suddenly feel it too.</p><p> </p><p>Liv got quiet, “We just,” she let out a shaky breath, “we need to talk about it. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stood in front of her, looking at her. He didn’t know what to say, yet again. He finally spoke, “What is there to talk about, Olivia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luke, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Come on. Let’s go.” Lucas turned away from her again and continued in the direction of his car.</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to Olivia’s flat was silent. Lucas hadn’t even bothered to turn on the radio. Liv couldn’t help but wonder what the ring looked like, considering she hadn’t seen it. The guilt she felt for not even letting him finish weighed heavily on her, but she was unsure if hearing it all only to tell him no would be worse. The air in the car was thick, she felt it was hard to breathe. She had no idea what she was going to say when they got back to her place. There was so much that needed to be said, and she was terrified of what was going to come of it.</p><p> </p><p>After an unbearable twenty-minute drive, they pulled up in front of her apartment. Lucas got out of the car without a word, door slamming behind him. Olivia cringed as she gently shut hers to follow him in. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator with his arms crossed, eyes glued to the ground the entire ride up to her floor. Lucas gestured for her to walk out first, and he trailed a couple of feet behind her until they reached her door. Liv unlocked it and went inside, Lucas still following her.</p><p> </p><p>He took a seat at one of the barstools in her kitchen. She leaned against the island across from him. They just looked at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time in silence. Neither of them knew what to say or where to begin. For the first time, Olivia felt as if she was looking at a stranger. He felt out of place there in her home, and it unsettled her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Lucas finally said, “you wanted to talk, so talk.” His irritation was clear in the way he spoke. She didn’t know, but it was taking everything in him not to cry. In their almost eleven months together, she still hadn’t seen him cry, and he wasn’t about to let it happen now.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She shut her mouth again, letting her eyes close for a brief second before taking a deep breath. She looked back to him, and how sad he looked ripped her to shreds. Liv let out a dramatic sigh before she was about to speak, but Lucas cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke-“</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off again, “Tell me why. Why won’t you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia once again just looked at him in silence, trying to think of what to say and how to say it. She looked down at her fingers as she drummed them against the counter. “It’s just,” she looked up to him again, “all we do is fight. Constantly, and it’s not healthy. This relationship is so toxic, and we both know it. You’re blind if you don’t see that.” Liv was speaking calmly in a soft voice, a tinge of sadness mixed in. “You know that I want to marry you, I’ve told you that I do. I’ve told you that a million times. But I can’t marry you like this,” she gestured between them. “Not when things are the way they have been.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Liv, what’s the real reason you won’t marry me?” Lucas prodded.</p><p> </p><p>Her face scrunched up in confusion, “What? That is the real reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just fucking admit that you love him.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes shot open wide as her head jerked back in shock, truly thrown off by what Lucas had just said. He had never put it so bluntly before. “Lucas, I…” she paused, still not entirely sure how to respond. “I don’t love Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do!” Lucas’ tone was becoming harsher.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off once again, “Why did you pick me when we were in the villa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because-“</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m every man you’ve ever been with. A good-looking asshole who’s too selfish and self-centered to ever ask you to ask to see the real you. Bobby didn’t have to ask. He saw it the moment you met him, and you saw the same in him… and that fucking terrifies you. Because you could handle losing me. Yeah, it would hurt, and it would suck, but you’d get over it. But Bobby? Losing Bobby would fucking kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just looked at him. She didn’t know what to say. She finally shook her head, “Luke, that’s ridiculous! If I wanted to be with him, I would be. I love you! I don’t love him!”</p><p> </p><p>“You could if you’d just let yourself! You could love him so easily. You seem to be the only person who is unaware of the fact that he’s better for you.” Lucas paused, waiting for Olivia to say something, but she never did. “You know, I went to his place a few months ago, after your birthday. I went to tell him to back off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did. He was an absolute dick, telling me that I don’t deserve you, going on about how much better he knows you than I do. The worst part was that he was right. He was absolutely right.” Lucas paused again, shaking his head, “He was playing this stupid little game with me, asking me questions about you. The one that really stuck with me, though… He asked if I knew your favorite song.” He stopped once more, letting out a bitter laugh, “When I didn’t know the answer, he asked me if it was because I forgot or,” Lucas made air quotes, “’worse,’ if you had never told me. And that’s when I realized you hadn’t, but you sure told him.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes instantly narrowed at him as her eyebrows furrowed together, “I did tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you my favorite song,” she suddenly started raising her voice, “we danced to it on the deck in Bora fucking Bora! I even went to the length of telling you why it was my favorite! Your Song by Elton John! I told you that! I fucking told you! That’s the problem, not Bobby. You can’t be bothered to pay attention to anything I say, then have the nerve to get mad at me for being friends with someone who does! And note, for the millionth time, I said friends. <strong><em>Friends</em></strong>. Just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was taken aback by what she said, suddenly remembering the moment. Bobby said ‘worse’ would be her never telling Lucas, but he was wrong – so incredibly wrong. For the first time, Lucas realized that there was one thing Bobby was right about… <em>I don’t deserve her</em>, he said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Just rip the band-aid off, Liv!” Lucas suddenly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Olivia snapped in genuine surprise and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it! Break up with me, for Christ’s sake!” His hand slammed down on her countertop, “You know I won’t. I can’t. Just fucking do it already!” Lucas’ eyes welled up with the tears he had been fighting desperately to keep away. “Let me go! Break up with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Every fiber of Olivia’s being ached as a sob escaped his lips after he finished his sentence. She once again just stared at him, completely speechless.</p><p> </p><p>She finally spoke softly, “I don’t understand where this is coming from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he said, tears finally falling. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re the only one here talking about breaking up. I don’t want to break up with you, Luke! I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then agree to marry me! If you don’t love him, and you do love me, then marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Olivia stood there with their eyes locked in silence. They stayed that way for a while before she spoke again, “It’s not that simple.” Her voice cracked, now about to lose the tears she had been fighting off as well.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas let out a huff that sounded like was out of amusement. He nodded, “Right,” he stood up from the barstool he was sitting on. “I have my answer then.” He turned and walked out of her kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She followed closely behind him, “Luke, stop! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t turn around, ignoring her completely as he continued all the way to her front door. He opened it and left, letting it slam behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas carried on into the elevator, down to the ground floor, then to his car parked outside of her building. He got in the driver’s side before letting both of his arms rest on the steering wheel. He brought his head down to lean against them as he finally let himself truly cry, crying the hardest he had in longer than he could remember. Everything he felt finally uncontrollably escaping him. He heard his phone go off in his pocket but didn’t care to check it. There was too much on his mind as he finally allowed the weight of the last few months crash down on to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas knew he could be a bit of a dick and was very aware of his intense jealous tendencies. His inability to trust people was one of his most significant flaws, completely undeniable. It may not seem like it, but he was trying. He didn’t want to be the way he was, but he couldn’t help it. His lack of filter caused the first things he thought to be the first thing out of his mouth. Lucas also put himself first, because he had to. No one else ever had, and selfish people live longer, after all.</p><p> </p><p>After allowing himself to finally let it all out there in his parked car in front of Olivia’s flat, he began to collect himself to be able to drive back to Oxford for the night. He looked at the radio clock; it was a quarter past ten. He couldn’t believe how early it still was, and how much had happened in such a short amount of time. Lucas put the keys in the ignition and started his car, driving off into the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Just after midnight</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ uber pulled into the parking lot of a small bougie bar that he frequented about twenty minutes from his house. He dropped his car off back at his place, knowing he had full intentions of getting so drunk he couldn’t see straight.</p><p> </p><p>After getting inside and ordering his drink, he looked at all the couples around him. It seemed like happy couples were the only patrons in the bar, almost as if they were there to mock Lucas and his misery. He had no idea where this left him and Olivia, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, terrified to find out.</p><p> </p><p>He sat there alone, fading further away from sobriety as he downed drink after drink. Lucas looked down at his watch after God only knows what number drink, trying to check the time. He had to use every ounce of focus in his body to read the little clock on his wrist, suddenly wishing he wasn’t too snotty for a digital watch. He finally came to the conclusion that it was about half an hour until the bar closed when a voice speaking to him got his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, handsome,” the familiar female voice said. “Small world.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked up, looking at the woman for probably a little too long before he recognized her.</p><p> </p><p>“Blake?” He asked, kind of too far gone to care if he was wrong or if he offended her.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Long time, no see.” Blake gestured to the open barstool next to him, “This seat taken?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stared at her, internally debating with the devil and angel that sat on his shoulders. <em>Oh, why not</em>? He asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, go ahead,” he smiled at her as he pulled the seat out for her. He watched Blake as she sat, “What are you doing in Oxford?”</p><p> </p><p>“I messaged you on Instagram a couple days ago, I don’t think you saw it, though.” Lucas shook his head no to confirm her suspicion before she continued, “I’m here visiting family. I was just letting you know I was in town in case you wanted to, you know…” she paused and raised her eyebrows at him, “hang out.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked at her as her foot slowly dragged up the back of his calf under the bar. He just arched an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>Blake went to speak again when he realized he wasn’t going to say anything, “Are you and Olivia still together?”</p><p> </p><p>He nearly winced at the sound of her name, the last thing he wanted to think about. Lucas just looked at her once more as he went back to internally debating with himself.</p><p> </p><p>That pesky devil on his shoulder’s voice seemed to be the loudest. <em>You know, she’d dump you if you did it</em>, the voice in the back of his mind told him. Lucas knew that voice was very right. Olivia would leave him if he cheated again, especially with the same girl. Something terrible inside of him made her want to feel as shitty as the whole Bobby thing made him feel, even though Lucas knew she had never truly crossed any lines with him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas cleared his throat, “It’s uh,” he paused, “it’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched Blake’s hand come to rest on his forearm, “I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. Lucas knew she obviously didn’t mean it but didn’t bother to say anything. “Anything I can do to help?”</p><p> </p><p>The combination of the anger and sadness he felt mixed with the alcohol in his system, along with the fact that Olivia hadn’t had sex with him in nearly a month, clouded all of his rational thinking. Was Blake nothing more than a knock off version of Olivia? Yes. But was she close enough that, if you squint a little, she’d do? Yes again.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas realized he had probably been quiet for a little too long. He did his best to put on his standard smolder and charming smile that he could in his drunken state. He leaned a little closer to her, “You wanna get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>Blake smirked back at him, “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Money won't pay for your problems.<br/>You gotta fix them yourself.<br/>Vices and pity won't solve 'em,<br/>Stop feeling bad for yourself."</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm sorry for honesty, I could not bear<br/>To lie to you, to lie with you.<br/>I'm sorry for honesty, I'm well aware<br/>I lie to you when I lie with you."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. There's Power In The Words You're Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Dominic's Interlude - Halsey &amp; Dominic Fike</p><p> </p><p>(another favorite of mine 👀)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I have my answer then.” Lucas turned and walked out of Olivia’s kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She followed closely behind him, “Luke, stop! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t turn around, ignoring her completely as he continued all the way to her front door. He opened it and left, letting it slam behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stood there in the threshold of her entryway, staring at her front door as her breathing sped up and became increasingly more shallow with every breath she took. It felt like the room was caving in around her as she struggled to compose herself, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, she went rushing back into her kitchen, knowing she left her phone on the bar.</p><p> </p><p>With shaky hands, Olivia grabbed her phone and pulled up her text thread with Lucas. “please come back,” she typed.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed there, looking at her screen for what felt like forever, just waiting for something to pop up – anything. She finally realized nothing was coming, only sending further into her downward spiral of panic. Liv allowed herself to sink down to the floor of her kitchen, head hanging in her hands as her elbows rested against her knees, truly sobbing at the realization that Lucas probably wasn’t going to let this one go.</p><p> </p><p><em>He’s never going to forgive me</em>, she thought. Liv wasn’t sure exactly what she would need to be forgiven for, but she hoped that he would. She just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. She thought of Bora Bora, how amazing things were then, but she soon realized that memory was now tarnished. It was no longer what it used to be, considering that she now knew that it didn’t mean as much to Lucas as it did to her. Dancing with him as the sunset to her favorite song that played softly in the background. She remembered the smell of his cologne as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and wondering which sound she preferred – the thumping of his heart or the song. It was one of her favorite memories with him. But now, she knew it wasn’t anything to him. He didn’t remember it or why they did it, to begin with. She knew he didn’t care enough to remember, and somehow that hurt worse than every other event of the evening.</p><p> </p><p>As Olivia sat there, she realized she didn’t know Lucas’ favorite song either, but he actually never told her. She didn’t know him at all, really. She knew him as well as he knew her. They were still essentially strangers, which seemed insane considering how long they had been together, how long they had to get to know each other. They were just two different people. Two <strong><em>drastically</em></strong> different people with two drastically different pasts, presents, and futures, who somehow fell in love with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Could those things ever align? Could they ever find a happy medium? Was she <strong><em>willing</em></strong> to find a happy medium, willing to settle? Was this the end? Had the spark burnt out? Was it ever really there to begin with?</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t know the answer to any of those questions, but she did know that the pain she felt in her heart had manifested itself throughout her entire body. She brought her hand to her chest and grasped the diamonds that hung around her neck tightly. Liv was struck by how metaphorical they were for her relationship with Lucas. The diamonds were pretty and shiny, but at the end of the day, that’s all that they were. They had no deeper meaning in the grand scheme of things. Inevitably, the necklace would be taken off eventually, and the place where it once hung around her neck would be left empty. That necklace didn’t matter anymore once it was put away and left in the darkness of the jewelry box. Its only purpose was for show; a show of something far less real than the stones themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Around 11pm</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was half asleep on his couch watching a movie when there was a sudden knock at his door, startling him. He hopped up to go and answer it. As he looked out the peephole, his face scrunched up in confusion at the sight of Olivia on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly unlocked the door, “Livie! Hey! What,” Bobby stopped midsentence when he saw what a wreck she was. She was dead in the eyes with mascara all down her face that she didn’t bother to wipe off before coming to his place. She was in a nice dress but had slippers on her feet. “God, Liv,” he said as a look of concern took over his face. “Are you okay? Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stepped aside to let her in his apartment. Olivia didn’t say anything, walking right past him and directly to his living room before plopping down on his couch. He followed closely behind and sat down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on? Are you alright?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Liv didn’t say anything for a long time. She just stared down at the ground, seemingly into the void. She sniffled, “No, not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>She took a while to answer again and still hadn’t looked up at Bobby. She finally spoke, “Lucas asked me to marry him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Bobby’s eyes shot wide open before instantly darting down to look at her left hand. No ring. Despite knowing the answer from this observation, he still asked, “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Olivia stopped and took a shaky breath, “I told him no.” Her voice was quiet, “Well, more so I stopped him in the middle of his spill. I didn’t let him get the question out, and then he just… stormed out of the restaurant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“We got in a big fight once we got back to mine. Not even an hour ago.” Her voice cracked as she started to cry again. She let herself go shamelessly, unlike she usually would have. “He basically gave me an ultimatum, and when I didn’t give the answer he wanted, he left. Just slammed the door in my face as I tried to stop him,” her crying intensified, turning into borderline sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pulled her in for a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly, “Hey, hey, you’re gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t say anything, allowing herself to just unravel in his arms. This was the first time she had ever felt like she couldn’t tell Bobby something. She couldn’t let him know that almost the entire basis of the fight she had with Lucas was based on their friendship. She couldn’t tell Bobby that Lucas accused her of loving him.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was still processing what Lucas had said, and she didn’t want to bring Bobby into it before she figured out what any of it meant. It’s not the part about her being in love with Bobby that was bothering her so much because she knew that wasn’t true. She loved Lucas. But he had been right about the fact that Bobby never had to ask her or put any effort into going beyond surface level. He just did. He saw her for who she was at her very core. Bobby understood Olivia, no questions asked, and she was the exact same way with him. She didn’t know what any of that meant or if it meant anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>After staying there in his arms for a long while, she finally pulled away. Liv chewed the inside of her cheek before she spoke, “I told him that I couldn’t say yes when things are the way they have been. I said we fight too much, and what did we do yet again? Fucking fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing how deeply in pain Olivia was made Bobby’s entire being hurt for her, with her. There was nothing that he hated more than seeing her like this. He would go to the ends of the earth for her, willing to do absolutely anything. But this time, Bobby knew this wasn’t a mess he would be able to clean up for her. All he could do was be there for her and be a shoulder to cry on. In the very back of his mind, though, there was a piece of him that still felt the frustration that he had become oh so familiar with. The infuriating reality that he was doomed to watch her hurt when he would do anything to ensure she was never hurt again.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew she didn’t owe him anything. He wasn’t entitled to her love, nor was she required to accept his, but god, he wanted to give it to her. He wanted to show her what love really was. Based on stories of her past relationships and witnessing her current one, he knew Olivia had never experienced it. She had never known real, true love. No one had ever loved her the way she deserved to be loved – the way he would love her if she let him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wasn’t sure what to say. He sighed, his hand still rubbing her back, “I’m really sorry, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>As terrible as he felt for her, Bobby also felt a sense of relief. Had she finally come to her senses? After Lottie had told him what Liv said at lunch a couple weeks ago, even beyond bringing him into it, was she noticing that Lucas treated her like shit? Was she fed up?</p><p> </p><p>“Can I be honest with you?” Bobby asked after a moment of hesitation. Olivia nodded before he spoke again, “You know you deserve better than this, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv stared back at him, unsure how to respond. She did know that she deserved better, but she had never really admitted it. Bobby had also never been so blunt with her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby opened his mouth to speak again but stopped himself, closing it again. She could tell that he was thinking of what to say, so she waited patiently for him. He sighed, “It’s just… you’re honestly the best person I’ve ever met in my entire life. You’re my favorite person I’ve ever known, and that seems to be a general consensus amongst most people who know you.” Liv huffed in amusement as Bobby paused again. “You’re so funny, and you’re smart. You’re the nicest person, like, ever, too nice, honestly. I don’t need to tell you that you’re beautiful. You know you’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed softly, “You can still tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Oh, I forgot annoying. You’re annoying too.” She laughed again and nudged him with her shoulder. Bobby continued, “But really, Liv. You deserve more than some asshole who gives you ultimatums or makes you feel like you can’t see your friends. Love is supposed to be fun, you know? You’re not supposed to not want to see your boyfriend or go days without talking to him because he’s throwing another hissy fit. You’re supposed to be happy, and you deserve to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched Olivia chew on her bottom lip as she processed everything he said. He wished he was able to read her mind at that moment. He usually could get an idea of where her head was at, but he couldn’t tell.</p><p> </p><p>She knew he was right. Bobby was always right; it was something she both loved and hated about him. He had a good head on his shoulders, making him the best to come to in a time of need. Olivia silently thanked the universe for giving her a best friend who cared so deeply for her that he was willing to tell her the truth, even if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Liv took a deep breath, “I know I do. I’ve felt so…” she paused, “alone, lately. I’m just unhappy, and I don’t want to be unhappy anymore. You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t want to be right, but he knew that he was too. “What are you going to do?” He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I mean, I still love Lucas. I love him a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I continue being honest?” Bobby said hesitantly, making Olivia laugh softly once again. She nodded, and he spoke again, “Do you really love him?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, do you love <em>him</em>? Or do you love the <em>idea</em> of him?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia went silent again as she averted her gaze back to the ground. She didn’t know the answer to that question. She thought back to her prior realization that she didn’t really know Lucas either.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at Bobby, “I don’t know. I don’t really know him as well as I thought I did. I realized earlier after he left. He, uh…” she stopped talking for a moment, questioning if she should continue. “He told me he came here after my birthday.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Bobby thought. <em>Fuck. What did he tell her? </em>Bobby prepared himself for the worst-case scenario, “Did he?” Olivia just nodded, and he realized she wasn’t going to speak again just yet, “What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just that like, you made him realize he doesn’t know jack shit about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Yeah. Well, that and that you were a dick.” She softly smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a short laugh, “<em>He</em> called <em>me</em> a dick? The nerve.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed too, “Well, were you a dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” he shrugged, “maybe a little.” It made her laugh again, and even though it lasted for merely a second, Bobby felt better for at least cheering her up a tiny bit. “He started it, though, in my defense. He showed up at my door and started bitching at me the second I let him in, telling me to back off and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry he did that, especially considering it was pointless since he didn’t do anything about what you said. He told me you said something about knowing my favorite song, but he didn’t. You asked him if I had never told him?” Bobby nodded, and she continued, “You wanna know what’s messed up? I had told him, and he tried to say that I hadn’t. Fuck, we danced to it together.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby made a cringing face, “Yikes.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, “Yikes, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief moment of silence, “Your Song by Elton John, right?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s the one,” she smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow at her, “What’s mine?”</p><p> </p><p>He was mostly asking as a joke and was pretty sure she wouldn’t know the answer, but Liv answered quickly without hesitation, “Basket Case, but you think that’s basic, so you say Runaway Train by Soul Asylum when people ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby thought back to the night that he told her that when they were still in the villa. It was the early days, Lucas hadn’t come in yet. They were both a pretty tipsy, drinking straight from the bottle of champagne that Bobby had snagged for them to share by the firepit. It was the beginning of what became their thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What’s yours?” Olivia asked him after she told him what her favorite was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Runaway Train by Soul Asylum,” he replied.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ooh, that’s a good one.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby nodded at her, “It is.” He took a swig from the bottle before turning and just looking at her for a moment. She raised an eyebrow at him, and it made him huff in amusement. “Actually, want to know a secret?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I love secrets,” Liv said, leaning in closer to him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I lied. Basket Case by Green Day is my favorite, but I’ve never told anyone that.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She cackled, “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Because it’s lame!” Bobby said, joining her in her laughter. “It’s a basic ass answer, so I say Runaway Train.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re weird, you know that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby did an American accent as he slightly misquoted a meme, “I’m weird. I’m a weirdo. I don’t fit in, and I don’t want to fit in. You ever seen me without these stupid shirts on?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It sent Olivia into absolute hysterics, laughing like a maniac, and it was that moment that he decided he was going to spend the rest of the summer doing everything he could to make her laugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed loudly, “Yeah, that’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I realized earlier that I don’t know Lucas’ either. He actually never told me, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Kinda sad, innit?” Olivia asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave her an almost sympathetic look, “Yeah, kind of, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Internally, it filled him with butterflies because she may not have known Lucas’, but she sure did know Bobby’s. She didn’t just know his actual favorite song, but the one he pretended was his favorite.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia sat there on his couch for hours as he listened to her talk through everything she was thinking. She told him that part of her wanted to leave Lucas and that she knew that was probably for the best. She admitted that she knew who she was around him was more of an act than genuine, that she had yet to let him see the real her in the almost year they had been together. Liv even told him a story from the villa, when Lucas told her it was annoying how immature she acted around Bobby. It made him feel so incredibly sorry for her, knowing that she was just being herself and having fun, but Lucas told her that it was annoying, meaning he found <strong><em>her</em></strong> annoying. It suddenly made sense why she went as far as to stand a little straighter when Lucas was around.</p><p> </p><p>Liv had always been as honest as she could be about her relationship when she was talking with Bobby, except for the heavier details of exactly how crazy Lucas could be about their friendship. One thing she did keep to herself, though, was exactly how much it had begun to weigh on her as time went on. She hadn’t admitted it to anyone, really. Not even herself. Sure, she told Lottie that she was unhappy but didn’t go into all the details why. But there she was, in Bobby’s living room, spilling her guts to him as he listened attentively. Nodding and throwing in a ‘mhm’ every little bit, making sure she knew that he was listening. He didn’t look bored; he wasn’t waiting to talk about himself. He just listened.</p><p> </p><p>As her tangent came to an end, Olivia let out a dramatic yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. She looked over to the clock on Bobby’s wall. It was nearly two in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to Bobby, “Jesus, it’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to check the time himself, “Oh shit, it is, isn’t it?” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia yawned again, “Yeah, I’m sleepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to walk you home?”</p><p> </p><p>She scrunched up her face, making Bobby laugh again before she spoke, “I don’t wanna be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just looked at her for a moment, internally debating if it was weird to offer to let her crash at his place. He decided he might as well, “You can just stay here if you want. I’ll take the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I offered, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia leaned across the couch and threw her arms around Bobby’s neck. He quickly reciprocated, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, but not the other, keeping her request of space in the back of his mind. She held on to him for a long time, much longer than she ever had in the past.</p><p> </p><p>She finally spoke against his skin, face tucked in the crook of his neck, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me,” Bobby murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I don’t. I wanted to. I just…” she paused for a moment, arms still tightly wrapped around him, “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I really don’t.” Liv finally pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>The warmth that Bobby felt in his chest was immense, enough to make him momentarily choke on his words. <em>God, I love you</em>, he thought. He looked at her for a while before speaking, “I’m glad the feeling is mutual,” he joked. He couldn’t say what he really wanted. Bobby couldn’t tell her how much he loved her or how he’d go to the moon and back for her, or even further if she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my favorite person in the world, you know that?” Olivia asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart skipped a beat, and he relied on his sense of humor once again, “I know, I’m pretty great, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, and playfully shoved him as they both went into a fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the dim, hazy blue light of his television, Bobby began to drift to sleep on his couch after getting Liv settled in his bedroom for the night. Every word she had said sitting there with him replayed in his mind. He watched every second of their conversation back in detail as he struggled to keep his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia knew that Lucas was terrible for her and that she deserved better. She admitted to feeling like she was putting on a performance for him, rather than just being herself. She knew and agreed that she deserved better.</p><p> </p><p>Liv said she sometimes regretted picking Lucas after asking Lottie if Bobby still had feelings for her. Olivia had been open about how truly unhappy she was in the relationship, even said that part of her wanted to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s brain played the sound of Olivia telling him that he was her favorite person in the world on repeat as he finally started falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Were the tides finally changing?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Your eyes are drawn to the wine list.<br/>The usual, the towers in your world are sinking.<br/>And if you're looking for signs then,<br/>You should know, there's power in the words you're thinking. </p><p>Talk to your man,<br/>Tell him he's got bad news coming.<br/>Walk on the edge with someone new.<br/>Talk to your man,<br/>Tell him we made some good time loving. </p><p>Take a chance,<br/>Come take my hand."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I Don't Believe You, Baby, Like I Did Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the Chapter: You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(surprise, bitch! i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. taylor is back, lads.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you really didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? </p><p> </p><p>also, just a quick thanks for all the love y'all have given this silly little fic. it's greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was woken up by the sunlight coming through the window. She opened her eyes and was instantly hit with a wave of confusion as she looked at a ceiling that she wasn’t familiar with. Liv shot up in bed and looked around, finally realizing she was in Bobby’s bedroom. That was when she remembered the night before and everything that had happened, and it filled her with dread, knowing that things needed to be sorted with Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Liv stretched then reached for her phone on Bobby’s nightstand. Considering the way Lucas had run off the night before, she was expecting to have at least a text from him. She didn’t, just a meme Gary sent her. She groaned, <em>Great.</em></p><p> </p><p>She rolled out of Bobby’s bed, pulling up the sweatpants that he had given her to sleep in that hung low on her hips because of how baggy they were on her. Olivia grabbed her dress from the night before off of the foot of the bed as she walked to his bathroom, changing back into her own clothes. She knew she needed to head back to her place to take a shower before she drove out to Oxford to talk with Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>After getting out of Bobby’s clothes and into her own, she was hit with the smell of French toast as she opened his bedroom door to go out to the living room and kitchen area of his place.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Livie!” Bobby chirped when he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv gave him a closed-lip smile, “Morning. Thanks for letting me stay here for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course. I made breakfast! French toast, your favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s sweet of you…” she paused, “But, uh, I think I’m going to head out.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head cocked to the side in confusion, “Huh? Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oxford.”</p><p> </p><p>He just stared at her, “Why are you going to Oxford?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sighed, “I need to talk to Lucas about what happened last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, to break up or whatever?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. We just need to-“</p><p> </p><p>His head went back as his eyebrows furrowed together as he interrupted her, “What do you mean, ‘No’? You’re not breaking up with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was quiet, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“After everything you said last night?” Bobby prodded, but Olivia didn’t say anything. “You literally said that you know how badly he treats you and that you deserve better, and you’re really not going to break up with him?” Liv stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave an exasperated sigh, “I can’t keep doing this,” he said. “Don’t you see this shit is killing me? I can’t keep watching you cry and then pick up the pieces for you, only for you to go running back to him again. Just for him inevitably to do it <em>again</em>, repeating the cycle. Fuck, you showed up at my door in the middle of the night, despite the fact that you barely see me anymore, <em>knowing</em> I would drop everything to be there for you…” Bobby paused as he let out a huff. “And that’s exactly what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>She still didn’t say anything, just stood there, looking back at him. Liv knew that he had a point, but she also knew that she loved Lucas and wanted more than anything to just fix things with him. She was thrown off by the way Bobby was talking to her and his sudden aggressive honesty.</p><p> </p><p>Something inside of Bobby was finally cracking. The weight of the last almost year of seeing Lucas crush Olivia over and over, only for her to forgive him every single time, was becoming too much for him to carry. He had come to the end of his rope, and he just… snapped. Bobby shook his head and spoke calmly, “You know, he treats you like shit because you let him.”</p>
<p>She blinked hard and shook her head in disbelief, convinced she must have heard him wrong. “Excuse me?” Liv replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas does this shit to you time and time again, only for you to go back to him and let it all go. He knows for a fact that he can do whatever the fuck he wants, and you’ll forgive him. I mean, what’s it going to take, Olivia?” Bobby asked her, and she noticed the use of her full name despite the sting she felt from his words. “Really, what’s it going to take? Him cheating on you? Oh, wait! He already has… two fucking weeks into your relationship, and you went crawling back to him then too.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was holding back tears. Bobby had never spoken to her like that. She had never heard him speak to <strong><em>anyone</em></strong> like that.</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed and shook her head, “Oh, fuck you, Bobby.” Liv instantly turned on her heels and went straight to his front door.</p><p> </p><p>He was suddenly filled with panic as Bobby instantly realized he had said something he shouldn’t have. Starting to freak out, his voice was shaky, “Shit, Liv…” he paused as he began to follow her. She didn’t even turn around before he spoke again, “Livie, I didn’t mean that.” Olivia didn’t acknowledge him in the slightest, continuing on her pissed off speed walk to the door. As she brought her hand to the knob, Bobby finally said something else, “No, no, please don’t go. I shouldn’t have said-“ He was cut off by her walking out and letting the door slam behind her.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped shut with the slamming sound and the forceful gust of air that hit him as it closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Bobby began talking to himself out loud, “Goddammit! Fuck.” He raised his voice, still just staring at his front door, “<strong><em>Fuck</em></strong>!”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, wide-eyed as he suddenly whipped around, trying to remember where he left his phone. Bobby did a lap in the living room, then to the dining table where he had sat two plates, lastly, to the kitchen counter – thank God. He went straight over to it and picked it up off of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, he pulled up Olivia’s contact and hit call. No answer.</p><p> </p><p>Redial. No answer.</p><p> </p><p>Redial. No answer.</p><p> </p><p>Redial. No answer.</p><p> </p><p>Redial.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby heard the other line click, telling him she had answered, “Livie-“</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cut him off, “Stop fucking calling me.”</p><p> </p><p>Call ended.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Noon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was about ten minutes from Lucas’ place after a shower and a two-hour drive. The situation with Bobby was on the back burner as she spent the last two hours going over what she was going to say to Lucas when she saw him. She was going over her final rough draft in her mind as she neared closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would love to marry you. I really would, you know I would… but we need to figure this out first. We need to resolve all of our issues here because I refuse to continue putting up with this bullshit. If you really want to get married, we’re going to couples’ therapy. We’re going to figure out how to communicate because right now, we can’t communicate for shit, and it isn’t healthy. Gifts and then fucking until we can’t walk straight isn’t going to cut it anymore. We can’t do this forever. I won’t do this forever. So yes, I will marry you, but only if you’re willing to work with me. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Yeah. That’s it. Sounds good, </em>she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>Liv pulled up in front and parked her car. She took a deep breath and checked her reflection in the mirror, adjusting the chain of her necklace that she still had on from last night. She got out of the car and walked up to his front door.</p><p> </p><p>She let herself in as she usually did, “Hey, Luke?” Olivia called out, sitting her keys on the little table by his door. No response. She continued her way into his house, rounding the corner to the living room where she found Lucas sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>His head was hanging in his hands as he sat in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas?” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p>His head shot up and jerked around to look at her. She could tell by how bloodshot his eyes were that he hadn’t slept. His stubble was prominent, especially considering she wasn’t used to seeing it, as he tended to keep his face clean-shaven. Lucas’ voice was quiet, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia made her way to the couch and sat beside him, “Baby, are you alright?” She brought her hand to his back, an attempt at comforting him. He flinched when she touched him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pulled away and sat up straight. He wasn’t avoiding her touch out of anger, but rather out of guilt. As soon as he had sobered up and finished with Blake the night before, he realized how badly he had fucked up. It hit him how terrible of a decision he had made out of anger, hurt, and drunk stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded so softly that Olivia barely even saw it, “Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Lucas knew he needed to tell her the truth and had full intentions of doing so. He just needed to get it out, no matter how badly the words tasted. The thought of looking her in the eye as he told her what he had done was already hurting him, and he hadn’t even done it yet. He cleared his throat, “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Yeah, we do.” She paused as Lucas turned in his place on the couch to face her. “I’m sorry for how I handled things last night,” she said. She sighed, “You know… I would love to marry you, like, you know that. I’ve told you that.” Lucas averted his gaze, turning his head to the side ever so slightly to look away from her. Olivia continued, “It’s just… we need to-“</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in the middle of her sentence as her eyes fell down to his collar. Her gaze stopped where the hem of his t-shirt met the base of his neck. Olivia’s eyes were locked on the red mark on his skin that was poking out from under the fabric. She knew what it was immediately – a love bite. But she didn’t give it to him.</p><p> </p><p>Her face fell, a deep frown taking over. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Liv swallowed hard as Lucas brought his attention back to her face. Their eyes met, and he had never seen her look at him the way she was in that moment, and he had no idea what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Olivia lazily gestured up at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ hand instantly flew up to touch the spot where the hickey was, silently telling Olivia that he knew it was there. He looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a shaky breath, and the sound intensified Lucas’ guilt. Liv shook her head as her face twisted up, very clearly about to cry, “Lucas…” Her eyes welled up with tears, “What the fuck is that?” Her voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say anything for a while. What was there to say? They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before he finally spoke, “Liv-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “You didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“I…“ he paused, “I was drunk, and…” Lucas stopped speaking as Olivia’s eyes snapped shut, her face scrunched up in pain. “I didn’t expect to see her there and just-“</p><p> </p><p>Liv interrupted him as her eyes opened again, “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hesitated, voice low, “Blake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blake?” Her name left Olivia’s mouth in the form of a sob. “Blake!?” She yelled, suddenly raising her voice. “Out of every bitch you could’ve fucked, Blake? Fucking Blake?” She was screaming at this point. “Are you kidding me, Lucas? I say I’m not ready to get engaged, so you <strong><em>cheat</em></strong> on me!? Again!?” She sounded almost delirious as she was blinded with rage. At that moment, Olivia became the second person involved in this mess to finally snap that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby-“</p><p> </p><p>“Do <strong><em>not</em></strong> call me that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia, please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Lucas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Lucas! Fuck you!” Liv’s hand came up to her chest. She grabbed the necklace that hung around her neck and ripped it off, breaking the chain, then throwing it at him. “You wanted me to break up with you,” she turned and went in the opposite direction of the front door to his kitchen. “You’re getting what you wanted. It’s over. We’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” He said, standing up to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“To get the key to my apartment. You don’t need it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia carried on into his kitchen and to the dish on his counter, where she knew that he kept his keys, grabbing them and removing her key from the ring. She wasn’t going to leave him with the ability to just show up at her place, knowing that he would.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas finally caught up to her, “Olivia, please stop. I didn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” she snapped at him. “Get away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv spun back around and walked right past Lucas back towards the front door. He followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv, please! Please, just hear me out.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t respond as she approached the door, grabbing her keys and removing the one he had given her. Olivia stuck it out at him, suggesting he take it from her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas just looked at the key in her hand, then up to her eyes. Her face was completely emotionless. Her eyes were lifeless, finally wrung dry. He barely recognized her.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it!” Liv barked at him. Lucas still didn’t take the key, not moving his gaze from her eyes, watching her roll them as she huffed in annoyance. She opened her fingers and let the key fall to the ground, “Whatever. I don’t care.” She turned and opened his door, walking out in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas caught the door before it closed, following her out, trailing a few feet behind her as she stormed to her car, calling out a series of ‘stops’ and ‘Olivia, pleases.’ He stayed on the sidewalk as he watched her open the driver's side door.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally stopped and looked to him, “I never want to see your face again. Don’t call me. Don’t text me. Forget I fucking exist. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked at her, eyes filled with tears, an expression of pain on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it!?” She yelled.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia ducked into her car, slamming the door behind her as she got in. She put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and drove off. Lucas watched as her car disappeared in the distance, gone as quickly as she had arrived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took Olivia almost twice as long to get home as it usually did. She had to stop every half hour as she started to cry too much to be able to drive.</p><p> </p><p>This was the last thing on the list of what Liv was expecting when she got to Lucas’ place earlier. She knew things probably weren’t going to go exactly as she had planned, that there would likely be a fight or some form of inability to compromise. But to find out that Lucas had cheated on her <em>again</em>, that wasn’t something she had considered.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Olivia was sat in her parked car in front of her building. She wanted to call Bobby, reminding her of the bullshit with him earlier in the day. She started to cry again as she realized there wasn’t an aspect of her life that didn’t feel completely fucked. Liv’s fingers tangled in her hair while she rested her elbows on her steering wheel. She sat there for a while and allowed herself just to cry, not caring if someone were to walk by and see her there. That’s where she stayed for the next solid twenty minutes before collecting herself to go inside.</p><p> </p><p>After unlocking her front door, Olivia went straight to her bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. Upon entering her room, she was greeted by a wall full of photos of Lucas. She walked closer to look at the images she had grown so familiar with after waking up with them for so long now. She walked down the line of pictures, stopping to look at each of them.</p><p> </p><p>A photo of the two of them in her parent’s backyard – Lucas was in a patio chair, she was sitting in his lap. Her hand was jetting out in front of her as she told her brother not to take the picture. But later that night, when she looked through the photos he had sent her, the way Lucas was looking at her made her insides melt. There was nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, and seeing it now made her sick.</p><p> </p><p>She took a step closer to look at another picture, taken with her phone in Lucas’ bathroom mirror. He was looking at his reflection, adjusting his tie as Olivia stood next to him. She was all dolled up, red lipstick on, hair done to perfection, and wearing an expensive, beautiful dress Lucas had bought her. She had chosen that one to hang up because of how gorgeous Lucas looked in it. It was her favorite photo of him.</p><p> </p><p>She came to the last picture, closest to her bed. It was one of the ones taken in the water with the sharks in Bora Bora. The one of her laughing as Lucas pinched her butt with a shit-eating grin on his face. Olivia took the picture frame from the wall to look at it closer. Her eyes welled up with tears yet again as she held it in her hands, remembering how happy she was when it was taken.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was overcome with rage once again. Infuriated, seeing red as she ran her thumb over the glass where Lucas’ face was. She suddenly turned and threw the picture at the wall on the other side of the room with all her might. She sank down to the floor as the glass shattered, falling apart all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia thought about that trip, and how now, looking back, she realized it was nothing more than a microcosm of their whole relationship that, objectively, was never that great, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>It was never more than physical attraction between them. Olivia and Lucas were two pretty people who were <em>very</em> sexually compatible but not at all compatible in any other way. They had different ideas for the future that realistically would never match up. Lucas didn’t want to settle down with kids, and a dog, and a house with a yard. He could’ve never been that for Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them knew how to love each other. Their love languages were too different, and neither of them could understand the other’s. There always had been, and always would be a disconnect. They would never be right for each other, ever. No matter how badly either of them wanted to make it work, it couldn’t have, and for that, there was no one to blame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Around 2 AM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night, ridden with guilt for what he said to Olivia earlier. While it was true and he was right, he felt like an absolute dick for saying what he did.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t heard anything from Olivia but assumed that she and Lucas had made up by now. Still, Bobby was worried about her. Deciding it was worth the risk of being screamed at, he decided to call her. He knew she’d likely be awake, and even if she wasn’t, she kept her phone on vibrate. He wouldn’t wake her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby squinted at his screen in the darkness, the sudden brightness hurt his eyes. He had a text from Lottie that he didn’t hear from about twenty minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard from Liv today? She hasn’t texted me back since yesterday afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he read it, deciding to deal with it tomorrow. Bobby pulled up her contact and hit call.</p><p> </p><p>No answer. Despite his belief that voicemails were so last century, he decided to leave one anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, Livie. It’s me. I don’t know why I said that. You know who it is. Fuck,” he let out a huff, “whatever. I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t have said what I said. Just, erm, I don’t know. Give me a call tomorrow, okay? Or text me or something. Uh, yeah. Yeah, just let me know. Alright, bye.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Looking so innocent,<br/>I might believe you if I didn't know.<br/>Could've loved you all my life<br/>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold.<br/>And you got your share of secrets,<br/>And I'm tired of being last to know.<br/>And now you're asking me to listen<br/>'Cause it's worked each time before.</p><p>But you don't have to call anymore,<br/>I won't pick up the phone.<br/>This is the last straw,<br/>Don't wanna hurt anymore.<br/>And you can tell me that you're sorry,<br/>But I don't believe you, baby,<br/>Like I did before.<br/>You're not sorry, no, no."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. We Might Still Be In Love If You Were A Better Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Better Man - Little Big Town</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Thursday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No one had heard from Olivia in going on a week. Not Lottie, not Gary, not Bobby. Liv wasn’t returning any calls or texts, and she hadn’t been on social media at all. No new activity what so ever. There hadn’t been a single post, no new favorites, no likes on Instagram – nothing. She had gone completely MIA, and Bobby was freaking the fuck out.</p><p> </p><p>He drove by her place every day on his way to and from work to check for her car in her regular parking spot, and as far as he could tell, it hadn’t moved even once. He was almost at a point that he was desperate enough to shoot Lucas a text, but Bobby decided against it every time it entered his mind.</p><p> </p><p>While Bobby was wondering what on earth was going on, trying his best to piece things together with the very little information he had, Olivia was rotting away in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t really gotten out of bed to do much other than go to eat a few times, much less than she knew she should be, but her appetite was nonexistent. Liv had been lying in the dark, watching her favorite movies on loop in a desperate attempt of cheering herself up and keep her mind off of things. Was it working? Not really, but she didn’t know exactly what else she could do.</p><p> </p><p>Over the last few days, as Olivia mourned her relationship with Lucas, she had slowly realized it was never what she thought it was, and that was somehow a more bitter pill to swallow. She was finally faced head-on with the fact that she and Lucas never really loved each other, merely the idea of each other. Liv missed him, but what did she miss, exactly? She had spent the last few months drowning, only to realize it was shallow waters that she had been in all along. All she had to do was put her feet down, she could’ve touched the bottom the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia felt so stupid over all of it, for how blind she had been. Everyone tried to warn her. Lottie, Bobby, Gary, her parents, her brothers, Carli, and the list goes on. But she never listened, for the first time in her life, she followed her heart rather than her gut or her head. She had even joked with Lucas back in the villa that he would be trouble for her, and he agreed. She felt so foolish. He also warned her himself, going as far as telling her that her dad was probably right about not trusting smooth talkers like him. Lucas was right, she shouldn’t have trusted him, and he was indeed <em>nothing</em> but trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia played with fire expecting not to get burnt, and now, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever forgive herself. She had always been a runner, a true gypsy soul that never truly belonged to another. The first time she finally allowed someone to keep her the way Lucas had, it blew up in her face. Her belief in real love was being questioned. Liv thought this was it, that Lucas was it. He was supposed to be her forever, but apparently, her forever never existed to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but blame him, despite knowing that in the grand scheme of things, she wasn’t exactly 100% innocent. Olivia understood why things with Bobby towards the beginning of her relationship with Lucas bothered him so much. She still didn’t exactly understand why her reassurance was never enough, but that was just something she was going to have to accept. She never could’ve been enough for Lucas. She couldn’t have played the part he wanted her to play. Liv would never fit the mold that he wanted her to fill, no matter how hard she tried. She never could have been that person because there are three things that cannot long be hidden – the sun, the moon, and the truth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was sitting on his couch when he grabbed his phone off of his coffee table, deciding to give Liv another call.</p><p> </p><p>No answer, straight to voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a loud groan as his fingers raked through his hair. He looked over to the clock on his wall. It was only 8:00. <em>Fuck it</em>, he thought. <em>I’m going over there</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stood and went to grab his keys and put on a pair of shoes before leaving his apartment, then stepping out of his building into the crisp, late spring air. He had yet to just show up at Olivia’s place, trying to be respectful of the fact that there was likely a reason that she was ignoring everyone, but at this point, he was just worried about her.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to get to her building, heading up the lift and down the hallway to her front door.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked and waited a minute. The theme of the week remained the same… no answer.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knocked again, a little harder this time. Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when it hit him that he still had a key from when she went on her trip with Lucas back in February. He pulled his keys from his pocket and fumbled with them until he found hers. Bobby knew he probably shouldn’t just waltz into her apartment technically unannounced, not that he could announce himself, but he was genuinely concerned if she was alright. He put the key in and turned it before twisting open the handle to the door.</p><p> </p><p>All the lights were out other than a lamp in the corner of the room. Bobby could see that some of the pictures on her wall had been taken down, but he couldn’t remember which ones were missing. He took a quick second to stop and make sure they weren’t the ones he had given her. Thankfully, those still hung proudly. A bunch of her plants were wilty, and he made a mental note to come back and water them for her. Bobby heard her television on in her bedroom, a faint murmur in the distance, and a soft glow radiating from the crack of the doorway. He walked softly, making sure not to be too loud to scare her, considering she didn’t know he was there.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knocked softly on her doorframe from the hallway, no response once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv?” He said quietly, pushing the door open slowly as he stepped in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled over in bed to face the door, “Bobby? What are you doing here? How did you-“ She cut herself off as he held up his copy of her key.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t like, dead.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed in amusement, the first time she had in days despite the comedies that played on her screen nonstop, “I wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t say that,” Bobby still spoke softly as he continued into her bedroom, sitting down on the side of her bed. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t say anything for a while. She was trying to swallow the tears she knew would come as soon as she said what happened out loud. Even thinking of them was too much. She was embarrassed to admit what happened to Bobby, especially considering what he had said to her when she last saw him. Part of her was still angry at him, but how angry could she be? Bobby was right, and something about the fact that he went to the extent of letting himself in her apartment just to check on her reminded her that her life didn’t totally suck. At least Liv had him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked at her as he waited for her to speak. He could see that she was a wreck, almost unrecognizable from the person he knew. Her eyes were tired and puffy, she had clearly been crying a lot. He watched as they filled with tears again, hand instinctively coming to rest on her arm as she lay beside him, “Oh, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart ached for her, despite not knowing why she was upset yet.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sniffled before she finally spoke, “I, uh,” she paused and took a shaky breath, “We broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had a suspicion after seeing most of the photos on her bedroom wall, almost all of which were Lucas, were on the ground. Some of them with shattered glass. He sighed, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“He…” her eyes snapped shut, “He cheated on me again.” Olivia’s voice cracked as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Bobby suddenly felt twenty times worse for everything he had said to her last weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Liv didn’t say anything, she just nodded as she sat herself up in bed. Bobby leaned in to hug her without hesitation, pulling her tightly against him. He sat there and held her while she cried, neither of them speaking for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t feel the happiness he expected to feel when the day that Lucas and Olivia’s inevitable breakup would come. His heart hurt for her as his best friend, which is what she was and always would be at the end of the day. Even if he were to get lucky enough to become something more with her, this once and a lifetime friendship would always be what it is at its very core. They would always be friends first, and there’s nothing Bobby hates more than seeing his friends down.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally spoke as he stroked her hair, his voice so quiet that it was nearly a mumble, “Want me to kill him?” Olivia laughed, barely, but still a laugh, which was exactly what he wanted. “I can kill him if you want. Or just rough him up a bit. Ooh, wanna go slash his tires?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, a little harder but still not much, as she pulled away from him, “Killing him sounds good. Go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet. I’ll do it. I’ve been to jail, I ain’t afraid to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv playfully shoved him, “Yeah, like you’ve been to jail.”</p><p>                                                                            </p><p>“I have! I mean, a few hours, but I have!” Bobby laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a story for another day. When was the last time you ate?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had to think for a second, “Uh, this morning, I think. Maybe last night? I don’t know. I’ve been sleeping weird.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, “Alright, I’ll go cook you something and water your children you’ve left to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bold of you to assume there’s anything in there to cook,” she said, arching an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then I’m going to order pizza and water the children.” Bobby turned and walked the short distance between her bed and the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Boops,” Olivia said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back around to look at her before she spoke again, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled warmly at her, “Eh, it’s the least I can do. I was an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded at him, “Yeah, you were an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes with a smile before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nighttime</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had managed to get Olivia to the living room. It may have taken a refusal to bring the pizza back to her room, but it worked.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat in a bit of comfortable silence while they ate before Bobby finally said something. He cleared his throat, “Oh, um, not to like, bring it back up or whatever…” he paused, “but I wanted to say sorry for how I acted and what I said. You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not, and I really am sorry. Especially considering… you know.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Yeah. We’re good, though. Don’t worry. We had to get mad at each other eventually, didn’t we?” Olivia shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Yeah, you got me there.” He took another bite of his pizza, chewing and swallowing before speaking again, “I used to be a real asshole. Like, when I was younger or whatever. I’m better about it now, but I still slip, I guess. So, yeah, sorry you got caught in a slip.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even imagine you being like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed in amusement, “Yeah, right? Feels like forever ago. I was an angsty teen who was just pissed at the world for literally no reason. I got in a lot of fights and shit.” He paused for a moment, “That’s my jail story, actually.” Bobby laughed, “Bar fight when I was 18. I got arrested, and my mate Jack had to bail me out. My parents still don’t know to this day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you have your mug shot,” Olivia laughed loudly, finally. Her laughter was already his favorite sound, but it sounded so much sweeter this time.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped around before some excessive, speedy scrolling. He suddenly stopped as he laughed at the screen before handing the phone over to Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>On the screen was a picture of what seemed like a baby Bobby. Liv hadn’t seen too many photos of him from when he was younger. It instantly made her smile. He was looking into the camera with a smug grin on his face. She looked back up at him, “Is that eyeliner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god, are these Paisley Cuddle days?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, internally impressed that she remembered the name of his silly punk band. He nodded, “Yeah, we had a gig that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv smiled at him before looking back down at the screen, “You don’t look like you’d been in a fight.”<br/>
<br/>
“The other guy didn’t get a hit in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a one-hit-wonder, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>A loud burst of laughter escaped Bobby’s lips, “Sure, you could say that. I hung up the boxing gloves long ago, though,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you nearly get in to in with Lucas on the show?” Olivia asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Bobby nodded. “After he told the lads he was switching on you, I told him I’d beat the shit out of him if it got you sent home. God, and with Blake too. Yuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nearly winced at Blake’s name. The fact that Lucas cheated with the same girl that he had before was only rubbing salt in her cuts.</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief moment of silence as Olivia started to feel sick. She finally spoke again, nearly a whisper, “That’s who it was. Again.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyes went wide as he choked on his drink that he was taking a sip of. He sat the can back down on her coffee table, “Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia raised her eyebrows to confirm as she averted her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus. I’m so sorry, Livie. That’s insane. Imagine sleeping with someone who is nothing more than a knock off of what you already have… what a moron,” Bobby scoffed, shaking his head, “trading in a Porsche for a minivan.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit,” Liv laughed, but Bobby could hear the bitterness in it. “I guess it’s for the best, weirdly. I mean, I needed to break up with him realistically anyways. I just wish I could’ve done in on my own terms.” She sighed, “But whatever. It is what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve realized a lot over the last few days,” Olivia said. “The whole thing was never really what I thought it was. It was more of an idea than anything else, and it sucks to admit it, but it’s true. It never could’ve worked out, no matter how badly either of us wanted it to. Wanting something isn’t always enough, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave Olivia a sympathetic look, “Yeah, what you want isn’t always what you need and all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, exactly. I just never really held it up to the light to examine it closer.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s hard to see red flags through rose-colored glasses, innit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oof,” Liv spoke quietly, “You got me there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Midnight</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Liv were still sitting on her couch, empty pizza box between them. They had moved on from the Lucas subject a while ago, mostly an attempt from Bobby to get her mind off of things. It worked, thankfully. Olivia felt the most okay that she had in days. There was just something about Bobby’s presence that allowed her to be at peace. It was so hard to be anything but happy when he was around—pure joy in human form.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby noticed the time as he picked his phone up off the table, “Oh shit, it’s getting late.”</p><p> </p><p>“What time are you supposed to go in tomorrow?” Liv asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, 7.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you still doing here?” She laughed, “Go home and sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to le-“</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cut him off, “Yes, I’ll be fine. Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Okay, but call me if you need me, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled warmly at him, “Yes, mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying,” he rolled his eyes, making her laugh. “I’ll come by after I get off, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stood up from the couch and walked in the direction of her door while she trailed closely behind him. After reaching the entryway, Olivia pulled him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and held on to him for what felt like forever, not that he was complaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being so good to me,” she said against his chest. “I’m really lucky to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words filled Bobby’s entire body with warmth as the butterflies in his stomach took flight. He stroked her hair, “You know I’d do anything for you, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ditto.”</p><p> </p><p>After Bobby left, Liv wandered back to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and turned it on for the first time since Saturday. She had kept it off out of fear of what the press might be saying if they had gotten ahold of the story. Considering Bobby didn’t know when he got to her place, and he didn’t mention anything, Olivia figured the coast was clear.</p><p> </p><p>She had dozens upon dozens of texts from all of her friends, mostly from Lottie and Bobby, who were trying to get ahold of her. There were a few missed calls from them as well, but theirs weren’t what really got her attention.</p><p> </p><p>Liv had one missed call and voicemail from Lucas that was left on Monday. She narrowed her eyes at her screen, almost impressed by the nerve he had. She let out a long, dramatic sigh before pressing play.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ang- uh, Olivia… It’s me. I know you told me to forget you exist or whatever, but I was just calling you to see if you wanted to come to get your stuff you had over here. Or I could just bring it to you if that’s easier. So, um, yeah.” There was a brief pause before he continued, “That’s it, I guess. Just let me know. Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes snapped shut in pain as she heard those last two words. She suddenly felt the need to vomit. She knew he probably said it mostly out of habit, but that didn’t change how infuriated she was. How dare he tell her that he loves her. <em>That’s not how you treat people you ‘love,’</em> Liv thought.</p><p> </p><p>After getting over the rollercoaster of emotions the message made her feel, she realized she really did have quite a few things over at his place. She had a few items of his as well, not to mention all the gifts he hadn’t gotten her in their time together. Olivia didn’t want them anymore. They were nothing but a reminder of how superficial her relationship with Lucas was. He thought their problems could be solved with designer handbags and shoes, not to mention the god only knows how many thousands worth of diamonds he had given her. They were worthless in every way that counted, especially now. She made the decision to drive out to Oxford tomorrow evening, ready to be done with him in every way as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Liv went a grabbed a box in her closet and began going around her flat to collect things that belonged to Lucas that he had left there. It wasn’t much considering how few times he had come to visit her in London. It was mostly clothes that she had stolen from him.</p><p> </p><p>A pile of expensive dresses, designer accessories, and jewelry slowly formed by her front door. By the time she was done, she was forced to see a physical representation of how rocky her and Lucas’ relationship really was. Apology gift upon apology gift piled up before her. She didn’t bother to count; it would’ve taken too long.</p><p> </p><p>After getting everything together and climbing back into bed, Liv mentally prepped herself to see him. She had no idea how she would react when she did, and it terrified her. While the thought of seeing Lucas again made her stomach churn, she was still able to sleep peacefully. Olivia knew that this would be it.</p><p> </p><p>She would be free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I hold onto this pride because these days it's all I have.<br/>And I gave you my best, and we both know you can't say that.<br/>You can't say that.<br/>I wish you were a better man.<br/>I wonder what we would've become<br/>If you were a better man.<br/>We might still be in love<br/>If you were a better man.<br/>You would've been the one<br/>If you were a better man."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kept Breaking Promises You Said You'd Keep, So You Can Leave A Message At The Beep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Missed Calls - Mac Miller 👼🏻</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday, late morning</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stared at the phone in her hands, eyes darting back and forth between the time and the call button under Lucas’ contact. She knew that his office finishes their Friday meeting around 11:00, but told herself to call at 11:17 to be more chill, as a chill person does.</p><p> </p><p>She watched the time change. <em>Keep it short and sweet,</em> she told herself. <em>Be quick, get to the point, then hang up.</em> She knew if she gave Lucas a chance to start with his smooth-talking bullshit, that she’d listen, and likely believe him. She wasn’t going to allow herself to slip up and backtrack on all the progress she had made in the last week.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Olivia hit call.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t even get all the way through the first ring before Lucas answered, “Liv, hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she replied coldly. “Uh, is it cool if I come get my stuff tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course. I’d love to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Uh, right, okay. I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what t-“</p><p> </p><p>She hung up before Lucas could finish.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his voice made Olivia’s entire body ache. She desperately tried to remind herself of why she was in this position. <em>He cheated on you,</em> she told herself. <em>Again. Same bitch. Same stupid, bargain bin bitch.</em></p><p> </p><p>Part of her just wanted to let it go and forgive him. <em>What if this was it, though? </em>Liv asked herself. <em>What if this was the wakeup call he needed to get his shit together for things to go back to the way they used to be. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bobby’s words from last weekend rang in her mind, <em>“He treats you like shit because you let him.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Although it was painful to hear, she knew that Bobby was right. Lucas did the things he did because she never truly put her foot down, always caving and giving him what he wanted. It reminded her exactly how miserable she had been for the last few months. Olivia would’ve never had it in her to leave him if this hadn’t have happened.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, although still heartbroken, she was thankful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Afternoon</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knocked on Olivia’s door, little white to-go box in his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened to a smiling Liv, “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby noticed instantly how much better she seemed from the night before. He could tell that she was still off, not fully back to her regular self, but she was better, and that was all that mattered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fell down to the box in his hand, head cocking to the side to ask what it was.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you a cupcake!” Bobby held it out to her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia thanked him, taking the box in her hands before turning around to head back into her living room. She had spent the last hour in there, putting everything of Lucas’ into boxes.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down on the couch, Bobby plopping down a couple feet away, but still beside her. Liv opened up the container and was hit with a waft of lemon, “Ooh, this looks good. Did you make it?”</p><p> </p><p>“My recipe, but I didn’t make that one. It’s new.” He watched her as she took a bite and instantly started nodding. Bobby laughed, “Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Olivia hummed before she swallowed. “Very good,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you like it.” Bobby finally gestured to the boxes and things piled in and around them, “Whatcha been up to? Runnin’ away or something?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes with a smile, “Yeah. I’m sick of your shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude. I brought you a cupcake, and this is the thanks I get?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude,” Olivia mocked him, making him laugh again. “Lucas left me a voicemail earlier this week about some things I have at his place, so I started collecting all of his stuff to take him.”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a huff, “I told him I’d come tonight, but I’m really regretting it now. I don’t want to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby studied her for a moment, pursing his lips slightly. He finally spoke after she arched an eyebrow at him, “I could go for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Okay,” Olivia said sarcastically. “I’ll just send you to Lucas’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She could already see the look on Lucas’ face the second Bobby showed up. Liv knew all of hell would likely break loose. She looked over at Bobby with a knowing stare, “You know he would freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shrugged, “So?”</p><p> </p><p>She held back a laugh, “Boops, that’s terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Lucas deserves decency?” Bobby could see that she was fighting off a grin. He raised his eyebrows, urging her to speak. He spoke again when she still didn’t say anything, “Oh, come on, Liv. You’re really going to sit here and try to tell me that you don’t wanna piss him off a little?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would piss him off a lot!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby started to pretend to play the world’s smallest violin as he made an exaggerated frown, sending Olivia into a fit of giggles. He pretended to throw the invisible instrument over his shoulder, always fully committed to his jokes, “C’mon! Be petty. It’ll be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“You just want to yell at him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t want to have to deal with him, works out perfectly. Win/win.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv leaned back against the couch, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up at the ceiling. Bobby could tell she was thinking, and he was silently begging the universe to give him this one. He desperately wanted the pure satisfaction of being the one who gets to hand Lucas all of his meaningless gifts back.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly laughed before turning to look at Bobby again, “You know what? Sure, fuck it. You can go.”</p><p> </p><p>The way his face lit up only made Olivia laugh harder. He perked up as he spoke, “Really!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, what do I have to lose? And I won’t have to see his <em>stupid</em> pretty face and hear all his <em>stupid</em> apologies he doesn’t mean. God, he probably got some <em>stupid</em> gift too, like that’s just going to fix it like he always does.” She let out a bitter laugh, “Sorry, didn’t mean to get too real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, you’re fine. Don’t apologize. I’m keeping the gift if there is one, though. I’m in the market for a nice pair of designer shoes. I’m sure we wear the same size, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so dumb.” Olivia smiled at him before she continued, “Try not to kill him, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby arched an eyebrow at her, “Change of tune from last night, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to have to come bail you out when you get arrested.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby scoffed dramatically, “I’m not calling you from jail, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a skeptical look, “Oh yeah? Who are you calling then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lottie or Gary!” He tapped the side of his head, “They actually won the fifty grand, didn’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed and rolled her eyes as she leaned over, playfully shoving him, “I can’t stand you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had pretty much just been pacing in his living room since he got home from work. He had a nice bottle of wine on his coffee table and two long stem glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was used to getting what he wanted in all aspects of life, but especially with women. He knew this game all too well, able to convince the women he’s been with to sweep his broken promises and mistakes under the rug. What makes Olivia any different? He’s managed to get her to let go of every fuck up of his, why won’t she now? Lucas was very aware of how far his good looks and charm could get him, and most importantly, he knew exactly how to use them.</p><p> </p><p>The plan was to just, at the very least, get Olivia to sit down with him. He knew he could get his way out of this if he could just get her to listen. He had talked himself out of this exact situation before, why couldn’t he this time?</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, it was a lapse of judgment,” he rehearsed out loud. “I was drunk, and I was hurt, and I’m an idiot. You know that I love you! I would never-“ Lucas was cut off by a knock at his door, stopping him dead in his tracks of the line he was walking back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>He went to his door, stopping at the mirror on the wall to check his reflection before he opened it. He fixed his hair and took a deep breath as he turned to open the door. He didn’t bother to check out the peephole as he put on the most charming smile he had in him.</p><p> </p><p>The door swings open to a smiling Bobby holding a box of Lucas’ things, “Hey, mate!” Bobby exclaimed cheerfully, and it was genuine. This was probably the only time he had ever been happy and truly excited to see Lucas. The joy inside of Bobby only grew as he watched Lucas’ expression fall.</p><p> </p><p><em>You’ve got to be fucking kidding me</em>, Lucas thought. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shook the box in his hands to rattle the things inside, grin still plastered on his lips, “Liv sent me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you mean she sent you? I thought she was coming to-“ Lucas stopped and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a loud, dramatic huff, “Goddammit! <strong><em>Shit</em></strong>,” he shook his head. “Whatever, come in.” He turned and left the door open behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed Lucas inside, already incredibly pleased with his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice place you have here,” Bobby said as he set the box down on the coffee table next to the wine. It was one of the nicest places he had seen, much better than anything he’d ever be able to afford to even just to think about.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Lucas, who was already beyond annoyed and pissed off, was unsurprisingly short with Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you didn’t have to do all this for me! Oh, but next time, I prefer red,” he gestured at the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t say anything, merely letting out an annoyed sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what was the plan, big guy? Convince her to sit down with you, get her buzzin’, and hope for the best?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes while opening up the box and rummaging through the things inside. Bobby took Lucas’ silence as confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up a familiar little blue box that her second birthday gift had come in. A deep-set frown took over his face when he found the necklace back inside. He looked to Bobby, “What is this? This was a present.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more in the car, a bunch of bags and shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I-“ Lucas paused as his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, “They’re gifts. I want her to keep them. They’re hers.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shrugged, “She said she didn’t want them, mate. You can go grab everything in my car while I get her things if you want. I assume you didn’t get everything ready to go for her, so she’d have to be here longer, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas raised his eyebrows, confirming Bobby’s suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, sounds like an asshole thing you’d do.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas clenched his jaw, “Most of her shit is in the bedroom. Third door on the left.” He gestured to the hallway before turning towards his front door to go get what was in Bobby’s car. Lucas couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Bobby for another second.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Lucas,” Bobby called out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lucas whipped around.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby held up his keys, jangling them in the air at Lucas. He rolled his eyes, putting his hand out to signal Bobby to throw the keys.</p><p> </p><p>He tossed them to Lucas and laughed to himself as he carried on through Lucas’ place. Naturally nosy, Bobby took his time making his way through. He couldn’t help the tiny pang of envy of having such a beautiful, luxe place like this that rang inside him. At the same time, he noticed how nothing about it felt like a home. Not a single piece of clutter, no furniture that looked at all comfortable, and very few actual personal items out in the main rooms.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a stark difference from Liv’s flat that was covered in personal photos. There were always soft, fuzzy blankets that remained unfolded, thrown across her couch to snuggle up with. Her home was warm and inviting. It felt comfortable, unlike Lucas’, which could only be described as cold.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally reached Lucas’ bedroom, where the door was already cracked. He pushed it open completely, once again greeted by a room that felt almost inhuman. He instantly noticed there was a picture frame turned around backward on one of the nightstands. Bobby continued his snooping and went straight to it to investigate, picking it up. He instantly recognized the picture of Olivia as the one Lucas had posted of her on Valentine’s Day. She looked beautiful, sitting across the table from him in a nice restaurant, diamonds around her neck, a soft smile on her face as she looked beyond the camera to Lucas behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s felt a sting in his heart as he looked at it, but not for the same reason he felt it the first time he saw the photo. It wasn’t out of jealousy. He wasn’t upset by the desperation he felt for her to look at him that way, but rather the fact that she was so deeply hurt by someone she clearly loved. Someone she loved so much that you could see it in her eyes, and that person only ended up taking that love in his hands and crushing it. Bobby felt for Liv as merely his friend once again.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he placed the frame back on the nightstand, facing it backwards the way it had been.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby turned around and noticed the pile of clothing on the bed. It was Olivia’s, not much, just a few random pajamas. He was surprised that Lucas had done at least that. Bobby crossed the room to the master bathroom, where there was a little box of what looked like skincare. He grabbed it, picking up the clothes on his way back out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He carried it back through the main part of Lucas’s place, all the way outside. Bobby noticed the growing collection of purses on the couch as he went by.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was bent over in Bobby’s now mostly empty trunk, taking out what looked like the last of the handbags back there.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get the boxes from the backseat?” Bobby asked as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Yeah, there’s more.” He went over to the trunk to place Olivia’s items down inside. “You fucked up a lot, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>The smug grin on Bobby’s face wasn’t helping Lucas’ growing irritation. <em>It’s not worth it</em>, he told himself. Lucas rolled his eyes, “Uh-huh.” He clenched his jaw as Bobby chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could feel how bothered Lucas was. It was radiating off of him, and god, Bobby loved it. He was enjoying himself the most he had in a while if he was honest. While he had always loved a quick little jab at Lucas, it was rare that Bobby was ever alone with him often enough to just go off at Lucas the way Bobby really wanted to. Even when he did get Lucas alone, there was always the concern of him going to tell Olivia lingering in the back of Bobby’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them finished carrying all the things from Bobby’s car inside. He decided to be helpful, mostly trying to get back to London after having his fun messing with Lucas, satisfied with his level of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, well, as lovely as it has been to see you,” Bobby said, “I’ve got to head back. I told Livie I’d be back before late.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sucked his teeth before taking a deep breath, knowing Bobby was only throwing out Olivia’s name to piss him off, “Can you do me a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked at him like he was stupid, “Uh, depends, but probably not, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes before turning back to his coffee table, digging in that first box Bobby had brought inside. Lucas pulled out the necklace again, “Can you take this back to her? I want her to have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you that she doesn’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hers! What am I supposed to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” Bobby shrugged. “You could give it to Blake.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ eyes narrowed at Bobby, “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>That smug grin found its way back to Bobby’s face, “I said you could give it to Blake. She seems to enjoy Liv’s seconds. I’m sure she’ll like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheap shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cheap shot? <em>That’s</em> what you consider a cheap shot?” Bobby taunted. “Not fucking someone else out of spite after your girlfriend says she’s not ready to get married? <em>That</em> isn’t a cheap shot?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shook his head, “God, and not even just fucking someone random out of spite, but someone you’ve already hurt her with. It’s sick, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Alright, I get it. I fucked up. I don’t need you to rub it in. I feel bad enough. There’s no reason to be a dick.” Lucas walked along the line of raising his voice, but not quite yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“I see plenty of reason to be a dick, mate. You should have seen her last night. She was a wreck. You’re getting out of this easy if you ask me. You deserve worse.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Lucas realized he didn’t have to play nice with Bobby anymore. He no longer had to beat around the bush. There was no fear of Bobby running to Olivia to tattle and get Lucas in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…” he paused, “Shouldn’t you be thanking me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head cocked to the side, “I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got what you wanted, didn’t you?” Lucas took a step closer, “Right? This is working out in your favor, isn’t it?” Another step closer, “I mean, it’s obvious how badly you’ve wanted even just a taste of what was mine. You should be a little more thankful, is all. We both know this was the only way you’d ever have a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stood with his chest out, unphased by Lucas’ pathetic attempt at intimidation, “You sound so sure for someone who has spent the last few months paranoid that their girlfriend was going to leave them for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please,” Lucas scoffed, “In what world? You’ve been counting down until this moment, haven’t you? Just waiting for me to leave the table so you could finish my <em>scraps</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>A scowl painted itself on Bobby’s face, “Liv? Scraps? God, you made the biggest downgrade in the history of downgrades. You fucked a cheap, knockoff version of her and you have the nerve to imply that Olivia is the scraps? You ought to watch your mouth, mate. Don’t talk about her like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I wrong, though? We both know you’d do anything to get my sloppy seconds. You-”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was cut off by Bobby’s fist as it made hard contact with the side of his face. A swift uppercut that met Lucas’ jaw with a loud pop, sending him stumbling back, but not quite falling.</p><p> </p><p>His own hand flew up to his face to grasp where he was just hit, “You… You fucking hit me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shrugged once again, “I told you not to talk about her like that, didn’t I?” He paused, no response from Lucas, who was still in a state of shock. “You might wanna go ice it, though, pretty boy. I’m sure you don’t want it to swell.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"She tell me, 'You an asshole, superficial douchebag.<br/>Wishing that you knew that.<br/>You could have these shoes back,<br/>All of this perfume back,<br/>Necklaces and jewels back.<br/>All the shit you buy me,'<br/>She said, 'I want you back.'"</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I Am Ash From Your Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Songs of the chapter: Hoax - Taylor Swift &amp; California Rain - Betty Who</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey lads! just a quick thanks for 200 kudos! it really means a lot. this is the first thing i've written since i was a teenager &amp; i was terrified that everyone was going to hate it when i first posted it. i just really appreciate all the love y'all give it every monday. thanks for keeping up with it! 🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nighttime </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s phone rang from the counter behind her as she was pulling the pizza Bobby ordered from last night out of her fridge.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around a picked it up. It was Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” She answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I’m downstairs. My hands are gonna be full, don’t make me knock.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “Do you need help, bossy?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out an amused huff, “Nah, I got it. See you in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>She hung up and slipped her phone into the pocket of her pajama shorts before heading for her front door, her fuzzy sock covered feet dragging beneath her. She opened up the door and stood in the doorway, half in the hallway, as she waited for Bobby to come up.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia watched the doors of the elevator at the end of the hall open to Bobby holding a small box and a relatively small collection of clothing, causing her to involuntarily roll her eyes. Not at Bobby, but the fact that Lucas wanted her to come all the way out to Oxford for such a small number of things. It was a confirmation of her suspicion that Lucas was just wanting to see her. He didn’t mention getting any of his stuff back.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby walked out and greeted Liv with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?” She said when he got close enough to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“Right? I thought the same thing. Based on the wine he had sitting out when I got there, he just needed an excuse to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” she groaned. “I’m glad you went then. Thank you, by the way.” She turned and opened the door for him. Bobby followed her inside, through to the living room and dropped the box gently down on the couch. Olivia went to the kitchen, grabbing the pizza she was taking out when Bobby called and two drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you made that drive every weekend. I was ready for death by the halfway point.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “God, miserable, isn’t it? I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited that I don’t have to do that shit anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv handed him the drink, watching Bobby as he nodded to say thank you as he opened up the can, taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia studied his hand for a moment before looking up at his eyes, arching an eyebrow, “Why is your hand all swollen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Bobby hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hand. It’s swollen. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He shuffled the can to his other hand before looking down at it, “Oh. That. I uh, kinda punched Lucas.” Bobby’s voice was incredibly calm and casual, as if this was something that was entirely in the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>“You hit him!?” Liv exclaimed. Bobby just nodded as her eyes went wide, “Why!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Justice,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? He was being disrespectful.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him for a second before speaking again, “Disrespectful?” Bobby nodded once again as Olivia paused for an answer. “About what? Me?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say anything, but she took his silence and the sympathetic look on his face as an answer. Her eyebrows furrowed together ever so slightly, “What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sighed before a long pause in hesitation, “I can’t tell you. I’m sorry, I just won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was small when Liv finally spoke again after another extended moment of silence, “That bad?”</p><p> </p><p>How sad she sounded made Bobby’s heart ache for her yet again. She was so undeserving of what happened in the first place, much less the shitty things Lucas said about her. Bobby couldn’t wrap his head around how someone could say those things about someone they claimed to love – someone they wanted to marry and spend forever with.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Livie,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched her sit down on her couch before bringing her head to rest in her hands, raking her fingers through her hair. He couldn’t see her face as she looked down, but he didn’t need to. The sniffle he heard told him that she was crying. He crossed the short distance between him and the couch and sat down right beside her, bringing a hand up to rub her back in an attempt to soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucking stupid,” Liv said so quietly that Bobby barely heard her.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You are not. Don’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Livie, you’re not-“</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cut him off before he finished, finally looking up, allowing him to see the tears streaming down her face, “Except I really am! Everyone tried to tell me. Everyone tried to warn me. Fuck, he even warmed me himself.” She shook her head as she sniffled again, “I finally, <em>finally</em> let myself truly be with someone for the first time in my life, and this is what I get.” Liv let her head fall back in her hands, and her gaze moved to the ground once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look at me,” Bobby said. He waited for her to look at him before he spoke, “You can’t blame yourself. It isn’t your fault that he’s a piece of shit. You didn’t do anything wrong. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just stared at him for a moment before nodding, “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you won’t beat yourself up over this. You have every right to be upset and hurt. I’m not saying get over it, but please don’t think this has anything to do with you. You did everything you could, more than you should’ve if you ask me. Lucas is to blame, not you.”</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Liv leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. She held on to him for a while before saying anything, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me,” Bobby murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“I say it all the time,” she paused as she pulled away from him, “but I don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t even know how I managed before we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty great, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a cackle, exactly what he was going for, “Never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed too, “But really, same. Life would suck without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, “Yeah, agreed. Your life would suck without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s only fun when I do it.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was sat alone across from Lottie and Gary in their regular booth at the bar they always went to. Liv was still feeling too down to go out. Bobby understood, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He told her going out might make her feel better, but she wasn’t having it. He had been texting her all night, though.</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated against the table for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Bobby picked it up and began typing, stopping in the middle of his sentence to do so. Usually, he wouldn’t be so rude, but it was what he considered an emergency. Making sure Olivia was alright was his top priority.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t she come?” Lottie asked Bobby, knowing good and well who he was talking to without having to ask.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from his screen as soon as he hit send, “Uh, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Don’t lie to me. Yes, you do.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a dramatic huff, “Alright. So maybe I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie mocked him, “I can’t.” He laughed before she continued, “Stop being annoying and just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just looked at her as he was deep in thought, trying to decide if he should spill the beans. He sighed, “Fine. You have to swear you won’t say a word.”</p><p> </p><p>She simply nodded before putting out her pinky. Bobby returned the gesture, locking their fingers together in a promise.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his voice, “They broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie let out a literal scream of excitement, “Are you serious!?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed as he hushed her, “Shh! Shut the fuck up!”</p><p> </p><p>“When? Oh my god. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last weekend.” Bobby’s voice went even quieter, “He, uh…” he hesitated, “He cheated on her again. Don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gary chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said,” Bobby raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ. Poor Liv,” Lottie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I going to hell for still being kinda happy? I mean, don’t get me wrong… I’m so sorry that happened to her and everything, but you know she’d never had done it if he hadn’t. I feel guilty for being sort of excited, but he’s gone! He’s finally gone!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Right? We’re free at last.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she okay?” Gary asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sighed, “I think she will be. She’s obviously upset, though. I finally went to check on her Thursday. I let myself in because she didn’t answer the door, and I wanted to make sure she was okay, but you should’ve seen her. She was such a wreck. All the pictures of Lucas were off the wall, some of the frames were even broken. I felt awful for her. I saw her again yesterday, though. She seemed better,” Bobby paused and took a sip of his beer. “She was getting all of his shit together to give him everything back, all the gifts and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked surprised, part of her assuming this wasn’t going to actually last, but the giving back of gifts seemed like a final nail in the coffin. Her tone was skeptical, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You should’ve seen everything. My car was literally full.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Your</em> car?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I haven’t even told you the best part. So Livie let me take everything for her right…” Bobby watched the other two nod, “I get to Oxford, and God, I wish you guys could’ve seen the look on his face when he opened the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie cackled, “He didn’t know you were coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Liv didn’t tell him. He was so pissed, it was hilarious. Anyway, I get her stuff, he gets his, blah blah blah. So dumbass has the nerve to ask me if I would bring one of the gifts back to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Lottie scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Right? So I tell him she wouldn’t want it. Then he starts running his mouth, telling me I should be thankful and all this shit.” Bobby watched a look of disgust form on both Lottie and Gary’s faces before he continued, “He starts talking shit about her, calling her scraps and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scraps!?” Lottie shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Scraps.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve knocked his lights out,” Gary shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “That’s exactly what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” The couple said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I fuckin’ decked him, and let me tell you, it felt so good. I mean, hurt my hand, but still felt good.” Bobby held up his right hand, showing his slightly bruised knuckles, “Wouldn’t recommend punching men made of marble, but worth it. So worth it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia was at home alone in her bed, doing her current favorite pastime, watching the same things over and over on tv while ignoring people on the phone in the dark. She heard her phone vibrating against the nightstand and rolled over to grab it. It was Lucas. She instantly rejected the call, hoping he would get the hint.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas did not get the hint, opting to leave a voice mail, which Olivia saw when her phone went off again, this time a text. Still Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a huff as she rolled her eyes before opening it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” was all it said.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed bitterly to herself, closing the messages app to open her voice mail. She hit play.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, angel,” Lucas slurred, he was very obviously drunk. “I wish I could’ve seen you yesterday. I miss you. I’m really sorry, baby. I am. I wish-“ he hiccupped, “I wish we could talk. Um, I don’t know. I love you. You know that I love you, right? Um, anyway, maybe call me back, yeah? We could talk? We’ll figure it out, okay? Erm, alright, I love you. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia played the voicemail back three times while she cried before deleting it to stop herself from listening again. She knew she would’ve gone on doing that all night if she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a long, drawn-out sigh as she wiped the tears from her face, shaking her head to herself. “God, get it together,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Liv closed the voicemail and opened her contacts, scrolling straight down and opening Lucas’. She stared at the block button for a while, knowing what she needed to do, but working up the courage.</p><p> </p><p>She hit the button, a message came up asking her if she was sure. Taking a deep breath, letting it back out in a short huff as her eyes snapped shut, she pressed the second button - Block this caller.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two weeks later, Friday night, Mid-May</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia had seen each other nearly every day for the last two weeks, just how things used to be before she stopped seeing him as much to please Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t push her, though, understanding her likely need for a bit of alone time in the aftermath of everything that happened. He just made sure to stop by after work most days, mostly to check in on Liv. He wanted to make sure she was alright and that she was taking care of herself, always coming with food in hand. Bobby had even gone grocery shopping for her, willing to do anything that he could to make her life a little easier after things came crashing down around her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hadn’t really told anyone what had happened, partially out of embarrassment. She had told Bobby, of course, along with Lottie (who did an excellent job at pretending to be surprised) who obviously told Gary. She finally told her parents one night when she went over for dinner—only the most important people who needed the information.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie had come by to bring lunch one afternoon when she had a makeup booking on Liv’s side of town.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“C’mon, Liv, just let me kill him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia laughed, “You’re not killing him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ooh, can I put a curse on him?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Although no one had said, “I told you so,” Liv knew that’s what everyone was thinking. They had to be because they really did. Everyone told her so. That was one of the most bitter pills to swallow, the fact that everyone was so right about Lucas. Olivia was stubborn and hated more than anything to be wrong. She felt like a fool and couldn’t help but blame herself, even if Bobby made her promise not to. If only she had listened, God, she wished she had listened.</p><p> </p><p>She had gone through her Instagram and deleted all the posts that Lucas was in. It was an attempt to erase him completely. Olivia wanted to pretend that none of it had ever happened, hoping that would make the pain more manageable. She had checked every day to see if he had done the same, but he hadn’t. Seeing her own face all over his account bothered Liv. She didn’t want to be associated with him anymore, even though she knew their names would always be connected. They were the runner ups on one of the biggest shows in the country. Unfortunately, Olivia would be forced to stand alongside Lucas in people’s minds forever, or at least until her five minutes of reality television fame was up.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t really mind her c-list celebrity status for the most part, at least until recently. After causing so many problems in her relationship with Lucas, and now living in fear of what felt like inevitable public humiliation once the press got word of what happened – she hated her little bit of fame. Olivia didn’t put it below Blake to call the press herself and tell them everything, purely out of spite. Liv had finally allowed herself to really start using social media again, but she was still filled with dread whenever she opened twitter, terrified of what she’d find.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was lost in thought on her couch when she heard a knock at the door, an oh so familiar pattern of knocking that she could recognize in her sleep by now. It was Bobby. She hopped up instantly to go and answer it.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door to Bobby with a large covered tray in his hands, the clear plastic cover showing the several cupcakes inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you too busy or in too bad of a mood to tell me if these taste like shit?” Bobby asked without even a hello.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “I’m sure they don’t taste like shit, but no, come in.”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped aside, letting Bobby in, and he went straight to her kitchen with Olivia trailing closely behind. She hopped up on to a barstool, watching Bobby open the seal on the tray. He handed her a cupcake with pink and white swirled icing.</p><p> </p><p>“What flavor?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want you to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes before taking a bite, “Ooh, is it strawberry cheesecake?”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh of relief, “Yes! Thank God. I’ve eaten so many I can’t even tell anymore. Is it bad?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “No, it’s good. I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia went to take another bite, but Bobby stopped her, “No, no, no.” He handed her another cupcake, “Try this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face twisted up after chewing the bite she took. She started shaking her head again, “Nuh-uh. This ain’t it.” She took another bite despite not liking it, simply trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. “What is this even supposed to taste like, Boops?”</p><p> </p><p>“That bad?” Bobby laughed. “Dark chocolate and cherry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s over,” she sat the cupcake back down. “It’s canceled.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them went through four other cupcakes that Bobby brought, the rest of them being delicious, earning a seal of approval from Liv.</p><p> </p><p>She finished up the last one, a carrot cake cupcake, “This is the best one. I don’t even like carrot cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool. Noted. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed again, “Not questioning me when I show up at your door with cupcakes in the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You think I’m going to complain when you bring me baked goods unprompted? Do I look like a fool to you?” Olivia joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kinda.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Oh, fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get out of your way, though, you know, since I showed up unannounced,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, stay. You’re already here! We can watch a movie or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a very messy kitchen I need to clean, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’ll still be there after we watch Coco. Now c’mon.” Liv hopped up from her stool and walked off into her living room without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed her, “Coco makes me cry.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled as she plopped down on the couch, “Wuss.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that shit doesn’t make you cry, then you’re heartless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said it didn’t, I was just calling <em>you</em> a wuss.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby huffed in amusement as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch and kicked off his shoes before putting his feet on her coffee table. Leaning his head against his hand with his arm propped on the armrest.</p><p> </p><p>The movie was about halfway through when Olivia yawned loudly. Bobby was turning his head to ask her if she wanted him to go so she could hit the hay when he realized she was lying down. Her head came down to rest on his thigh that was closest to her. She pulled the blanket thrown over the back of her couch to cover herself with, snuggling up with it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s entire body stiffened. It had been so long since she had gotten close to him like this. He knew it was innocent, and how casual she was about it told him that she didn’t think anything of it. He didn’t say anything and quickly tried to shake off his nerves, focusing back on the movie playing in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>As the film neared the end and the part that always cracked Bobby came along, he looked down after wiping his eyes to see if it had gotten Liv as well. He found her fast asleep in his lap and couldn’t help the warm smile that formed on his lips as he looked at her sleeping face. He took a second to just admire her, knowing how creepy he’d probably seem if she were to catch him, but he didn’t really care. She was too pretty to not soak it in when given a chance. It was so silly, but it felt so intimate.</p><p> </p><p>Considering the bit of distance by Olivia’s request since February, Bobby hadn’t gotten a taste of this simple intimacy with her in what felt like forever. For a while there, he barely even saw her, much less got close to her. His heart swelled as he looked at her faded freckles on her nose, splattered under where her long eyelashes rested peacefully. Bobby looked at the tiny dot of a scar under her lip, a reminder of her teenage emo phase when she had gotten her lip pierced. He remembered the story she told him about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My mom tried to tell me that it would leave a mark forever and that I’d regret it later, but I didn’t listen. I gave her the stereotypical line and everything, ‘It’s not a phase mom!’ I stormed off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I didn’t talk to her for like two days, and then she finally gave in.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How did you not talk to your mom?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia laughed, “I made Milo do it. I’d be like, ‘Milo, can you please tell mom to pass the salt.’ And he’d be like, ‘Mom, Liv needs the salt.’ It was so stupid. I got my piercing, though.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled to himself, then looked back to the television to finish the last bit of Coco before waking her.</p><p> </p><p>He shook her gently, “Livie,” he said. Olivia stirred, her nose scrunching up. Bobby smiled, “Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up. You fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She brought a hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes before opening them and looking up at him. Liv sat up, “Shit, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “You’re fine. I should go, though. It’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby checked his phone, “One.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, yikes. You still have to clean too. Sorry for being a bad influence,” She kidded.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m gonna get in trouble for being out after curfew.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled, “You’re gonna be dead meat.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stood, and Olivia walked him to the door. He gave her a hug before he went to leave, “Thanks again for being my cupcake taste tester.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always down to taste your cakes.” A loud bark of laughter left Bobby’s lips, causing her to instantly realize that what she said sounded a little dirty. “Fuck off. You know what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows at her, “It’s fine. I know this cake is very irresistible.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes at him as he was halfway out the door, “Jesus, I can’t stand you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"My best laid plan,<br/>Your sleight of hand.<br/>My barren land,<br/>I am ash from your fire.</p><p>Stood on the cliffside,<br/>Screaming, 'Give me a reason.'<br/>Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in.<br/>Don't want no other shade of blue but you.<br/>No other sadness in the world would do."</p><p>***</p><p>"We won't build a home.<br/>You won't buy flowers every Monday,<br/>Or call on my birthday.<br/>I'm not the first,<br/>And I won't be the last to love you,<br/>And I do.</p><p>I love it when you're lonely.<br/>That's when we feel the same.<br/>You come around, you let me down,<br/>Like California rain."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I Think I Am Finally Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Clean - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p>(surprise, surprise)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little bit of a time hop! y'all ready to get this show on the road?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Three months later, the last week of August</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So when do you think you’re going to start putting yourself back out there?” Lottie asked Olivia from the other side of the table at the restaurant where they met for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had spent the last three months on a journey to find the main thing she lost through her relationship with Lucas – herself. She had started therapy at the beginning of summer as she neared what would’ve been their first anniversary. They had considered their first date in the villa to be their anniversary since they had been together from then on. The fact that they fell one month short of a year, almost there, but not quite, was the perfect symbolism of how their entire relationship had gone. So close, yet so far away. Liv hadn’t heard from him since she blocked his number, allowing her to finally let him go. She was left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, and thankfully, she felt almost whole again.</p><p> </p><p>The press had gotten ahold of the fact that Liv and Lucas had split a few weeks after the fact. All of the celebrity gossip publications were buzzing with the alleged story, and she confirmed the rumors on twitter with a simple, slightly petty tweet: “Once a cheater, always a cheater.” She was free once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shrugged, “I dunno. I mean, I’m open to something, but I’m not exactly man hunting yet. I hate being single, though. I’ve been in some kind of relationship for the majority of the time since I was like, fifteen or sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you’re a bit of serial monogamist, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Lottie hummed. “I know you said you’re not on the hunt, but do you have any potential candidates?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head, “Nah. Not any that come to mind, at least.” She picked up her soda and went to take a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>She nearly choked on her drink, “Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked at her like she was an idiot, “Yeah, Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please. You know we’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could be more than friends, though. I think you’d be a good couple. You should consider it, I mean, you were into each other back in the villa.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, rolling her eyes, “Yeah, exactly. In the villa. It was a silly little crush. It’s nothing now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie gave her a skeptical look, “Are you really going to sit here and try to tell me that you’ve never thought about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve literally never thought about it,” Olivia lied. Of course, she had thought about it, way more often than she’d ever be willing to admit. “Even if I had, I’m sure he’s over it by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie raised her eyebrows, “You never know.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie had assigned herself the role of matchmaker, knowing damn well that Olivia and Bobby were both too dense to do it themselves. Bobby was a weenie, and Liv was blind. Someone had to get involved, or the morons would never end up together the way Lottie knew they should be. Did she have any business being all up in their business? No. Was that going to stop her? No again. She was determined to get them together, and she wasn’t going to rest until they were.</p><p> </p><p>This was the beginning of her masterplan to slowly start planting seeds into Olivia’s mind. Lottie knew as soon as she got them to sprout, the rest would be no problem. She figured they’d fall into things easily, knowing how much Bobby still loved Liv, and how easily Liv could love him back. Lottie had no idea that seeds had planted themselves in Liv’s mind already, some dating as far back as October.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s literally never made a move on me. I’m confident he’s over it,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips as she nodded, “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>If Olivia was honest, she was surprised Bobby hadn’t tried anything. She knew Lottie was probably right about being a good couple. His dedication to taking care of Olivia over the last few months had her actually truly seeing him in more than a friendly light for the first time since last summer. Sure, she had her moments in the past where he made her heart flutter, but they didn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of things. At least, not at the moment, that is. Now in hindsight, Liv wondered if they were signs.</p><p> </p><p>Those planted seeds were beginning to sprout. Despite her own efforts to prevent it, Olivia was catching feelings for him. They were coming at her quickly, seemingly more so each time she saw him. She wasn’t entirely on board with the whole her and Bobby thing just yet, but she certainly wasn’t against the idea. She was more interested than not, but part of her was starting to think he wasn’t. He hadn’t shown any real interest other than the same kind of silly little compliments that he had always given her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was obviously very, <em>very, <strong>very</strong></em> interested. He had always had the intention of swooping in as soon as Lucas was gone. Bobby meant what he told Lucas at the finale after party – Bobby was ready to step into frame the second that Lucas was out of the picture. But once it finally happened, and considering the circumstances, Bobby knew that Olivia needed time to heal. He wanted to be her forever, not a rebound and he knew if he was all over her like white on rice as soon as she was single, it wouldn’t end well for either of them.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew how deeply hurt Liv was. He had already waited over a year for her. He could handle a few months until she was feeling alright again. He had noticed that she was starting to seem like her old self again; her laughter once again the loudest in the room, showing up at his door unannounced with a case of beer in hand, willing to go out often like they used to, all the good stuff. Olivia had taken him, Lottie, and Gary to her favorite night club she used to always go to before she was on the show. Bobby couldn’t tell you many details from the night considering how much they had drank.</p><p> </p><p>“Single Liv is fun!” Olivia had told him on the way, and boy, was she right. She had Bobby on the dance floor with her for most of the night, as far as he remembered, at least. He tried his best to not read too much into how she was dancing on him. He knew Liv didn’t mean anything by it when she would shoo off all the guys who tried to cut in or talk to her, but he couldn’t help but have his ego stroked by the way the guys looked at him with envy in their eyes as they walked away. They were jealous of him and the fact that he was the one dancing with the fittest girl in the building, and he loved it. Liv had used Bobby to get rid of guys a few times now, and he was started to get used to it. She didn’t know it hurt him to play along, but he enjoyed the fleeting moments of her calling him baby and snuggling against him so weirdos at the bar would back off. It confused him beyond belief the first time, though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Olivia was standing next to some creep who wouldn’t have a chance in this lifetime or the next when she spotted Bobby coming back from the bathroom. Her arm jetted out to get his attention, “Bobby! Baby, there you are! I was looking for you.” She made grabby hands at him, telling him to come over. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby followed her unspoken request with a slightly furrowed brow, but then watched her subtly nod her head towards the stranger beside her. He caught on, “Oi, can I help you, mate?” Bobby asked the guy, slinging his arm over her shoulders. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beyond all of that, it certainly didn’t help how insanely nervous Olivia made him. Bobby was usually able to talk the talk and walk the walk with ease. He’s never had trouble getting girls, despite what seemed like a curse put on him of never being able to keep them around.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there was the obvious reason that going for her made Bobby anxious – he thought she was wildly out of his league, but there was just something about Liv that threw him off base. She intimidated him even though they were both the person the other was closest to, the absolute best of friends who understood each other completely. They could finish each other’s sentences and were able to speak an unspoken secret language that only they could understand. Bobby knew that, yet he was terrified to ever even sort of let her in on his dirty little secret that he was madly in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>The stakes were too high. There was too much to possibly lose if Bobby were to tell Olivia that he had feelings for her. What if she didn’t feel the same way and told him to fuck off? It was his worst nightmare. He wasn’t sure which was worse - having to live with his secret forever and inevitably regretting never going after what he wanted or losing her because of the truth. As the two of them grew closer without Lucas in the way, it only got harder for Bobby to keep quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He and Liv had fallen into seeing each other every single day. They spent all of their free time together. Even some of their not so free time – Liv stopping by Ollie’s on the way home from the studio when she went in once or twice a week, and Bobby laying on her couch as she played the piano and worked on songs. Playing FIFA on her television while listening to her sing had become one of Bobby’s favorite things to do. Olivia usually didn’t spend much time with Bobby when she went by the bakery, often getting snatched up by his boss, Mrs. Lewis, who would always give her a free baked good to eat while they exchanged stories, many of which sounded the same, considering how alike they were.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You should’ve come in here sooner. I could have told you that Lucas bloke was a prick. I would’ve saved you a lot of time.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia laughed so loudly that it echoed around the dining area, “Mrs. Lewis!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kate?” Mrs. Lewis arched an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How many times do I have to tell you I have better manners than that?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t mind that he didn’t see Liv much when she came by, just getting to listen to her cackle from the back of the kitchen was enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>He had noticed that Olivia’s flirty jokes came more often now, slowly getting bolder as time went on. Was it because she was just a flirt and had free range now that she was single, or did she mean it? Bobby didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to risk it and ask. He was smart enough to play along for as long as it lasted. He was going to enjoy it as long as he could before the next guy came along, or hopefully, when he finally gets the nerve to make his move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wednesday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby heard Olivia’s knock against his front door.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s open!” He yelled from in front of the stove as he waited for his pan to heat up to cook dinner for the two of them. He had told her to come over after she left the studio.</p><p> </p><p>Liv let herself in, going straight through to the kitchen. “Hey, hot stuff,” she greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Hot stuff, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hot stuff,” she giggled as she opened his fridge, looking for a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched her bend over to grab a soda from the back of the refrigerator. He waited until her head popped back up to speak again, “Since when am I hot stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. You complaining?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, just asking. Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hopped up on the counter beside the stove, but not the one Bobby cuts food on, or he’d nag her. She learned that lesson a while ago, “Depends. What are you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Burgers,” Bobby gestured to the other side of the stove where he had all sorts of toppings cut up and patties pressed to be fried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m hungry then. How was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was alright! I had to give the new girl they hired to run the front counter orientation or whatever. She kept bringing up the show, it was kinda weird, but whatever.” Bobby put the meat in the pan to start cooking.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “It’s sooooo hard being famous, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “You’re so annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a little. I’m also cute, though. It evens out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know?” Olivia arched an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked to her with a smirk, “I’m not sure if I’d say it evens out. I think you might be more annoying than cute.”</p><p> </p><p>She cackled, “Oh, so you think I’m ugly then?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed too as he lightly slapped the side of her thigh with the back of his hand, “Shut up. You know damn well I don’t think you’re ugly.” He flipped the burgers over to cook the other sides.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you think I’m ugly,” Liv wiped her eyes as she pretended to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re just fishing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed again, louder than before. “You’re genuinely the prettiest person I’ve ever met. Now shut the fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to Olivia just in time to watch a flush wash over her cheeks. She smiled softly at him, barely noticeable as they just looked at each other for a brief moment. She broke the silence, “Do you mean that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Bobby nodded. “’ Course I do.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a look on her face he didn’t quite recognize, something in her eye he hadn’t seen before as they continued to look at each other, falling back into silence.</p><p> </p><p>Liv finally spoke again, “You’re pretty too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>His chest tightened, and he let out an amused huff as he took the burgers from the pan, placing them on buns that he had waiting on plates beside him. Bobby looked away from her as he spoke, “Yeah, I do know.”</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting her to say the same sort of thing she always did when he made jokes like that – telling him she hates him or that he was the worst.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia waited for him to look back over to her before she responded. Their eyes met again, “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows furrowed together ever so slightly, barely noticeable for a split second as he tried to get a read on her. He came up with nothing, which didn’t happen often.</p><p> </p><p>They once again just looked at each other for a moment. Bobby didn’t know what to say, and she knew he that didn’t. Liv smiled at him as she hopped down from the counter, “You gonna stare at me all night, or are you gonna hand me my plate?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could do both,” Bobby said with a laugh, grabbing the plate from beside him then handing it off to her.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them built their burgers before going into Bobby’s living room to watch tv while they ate, chatting about nothing in particular during commercial breaks of the show they were watching. This continued on for the rest of the night, even after they finished their food. They enjoyed nothing more than each other’s company for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked to the clock on the wall, 11 pm. She turned to Bobby, “Don’t you have to be at the bakery early tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, like 7:00.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably go then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly, “You’ll be tired tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Bobby said. “Let me walk you home.”</p><p> </p><p>This was the usual deal whenever they hung out at his for the night. Bobby refused to let her walk home alone after dark, knowing what kind of creeps there are out there. Liv appreciated how much he cared about her.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them got up and made their way to his door, out of the building to head towards Olivia’s place. They laughed and joked the whole walk there. Liv grabbed on to the pole of a streetlight and swung around it a couple of times as they rounded the corner to her street. Bobby just laughed as he watched her. Her sense of childlike wonder filled his chest with warmth. She did this almost every time that he walked her home, but it always made him smile just the same. Her ability to find fun in the simplest of things was one of the things that Bobby loved most about Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at her apartment building and stopped at the steps leading up to the entrance to say goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Liv wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug, which he returned gratefully. She laid her head fully against his chest, a more recent development that Bobby greatly appreciated. He had no idea that she enjoyed the closeness as much as he did when he would rest his chin on top of her head, his hand rubbing her back gently as he held her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally pulled away after lingering for a while, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She got up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to Bobby’s cheek, finding him wide-eyed as she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a small huff of amusement, unsure exactly how to react, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>She went up the steps and all the way up to her flat, going inside and instantly changing into her pajamas before climbing in bed. She laid down and opened Instagram on her phone. The first photo on her feed was from Ollie’s official Instagram account, a picture of Bobby kneading dough. He wasn’t looking at the camera, seemingly taken without his knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>Liv stared at it for a moment, the only thing in her head was how cute he looked. She let out a sigh, finally accepting what she had been avoiding for so long. The little voice inside her head let her in on a secret that everyone else but her seemed to know, <em>I fancy Bobby</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Friday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s nails tapped against her screen, “the door is unlocked!” She sent the text Bobby. They were going out with Lottie and Gary as they always did. She was putting the final touches on her makeup when she heard the front door open and close.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby instinctively made his way back to her bedroom, knowing by now that that’s always where he would find her from all of the times she had him let himself in. He knocked against the cracked bedroom door, “Decent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, buck naked,” Olivia replied just loud enough from him to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed and pushed the door open, knowing she was kidding. He looked at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity, “Ooh, is it hot in here, or is it just you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was so lame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Livie. Just say thanks and go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I only acknowledge good compliments with thank you’s,” Liv giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sank into the chair in the corner of her room, “You’re a demon,” he said from behind her. She couldn’t see his face, but she heard that he was smiling as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cleaned up the edge of her lip gloss with her pinky before standing up to cross the room to the full body mirror hanging on the wall. She spoke playfully as she walked, “Yeah, and you love it.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched her straighten out the skirt she was wearing, admiring how nice she looked, “Alright, maybe a little.” He watched Olivia laugh as she turned her body to make sure she was satisfied with the outfit she was wearing. “You’re so pretty,” Bobby told her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv smiled over at him before turning her attention back to her reflection, “It looks alright, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you look great, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to him, “You’re not so bad yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a lot of nerve calling <em>me</em> lame.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud laugh escaped Olivia’s lips, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nighttime</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The gang was a few drinks deep after a couple of hours of just shooting the shit back and forth when the four of them heard a familiar voice approaching their booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you guys!” The voice said, causing everyone to look in the direction of the sound.</p><p> </p><p>It was Hope. Oh, god. It was Hope. Bobby and Olivia gave each other look from across the table, one that said, “Please kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie spoke quietly through gritted teeth as she faked a smile, “Out of every fucking pub in London.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope pulled a chair from a nearby table, pushing it up to their booth and sitting down without an invitation. None of them were sure why on god’s green earth Hope would think they’d be at all interested in seeing her, much less hanging out with her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally broke the tension as the first to speak, “Hope, it’s so good to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I know! It’s been forever! I heard about you and Lucas. I’m so sorry, babes.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nearly winced, taking a sharp inhale before letting the breath out in a dramatic huff, “Oh, yeah. It is what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Noah?” Gary asked, sensing the tension and wanting to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Noah? We broke up a few months ago. I met someone else,” Hope shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia once again shot each other a knowing look. They continued to do so every few minutes as Hope carried on with her oversharing as she always did. They had a silent conversation of their own, making fun of her the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>After Hope continued to drag on and on for a while, Olivia interrupted as she stood up, “I’m gonna go grab more drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come with you!” Bobby quickly added, desperate to get a break from Hope’s nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed once she knew that they were out of earshot, “Ugh.” The two of them approached the bar as she continued, “I literally rather bang my head on this counter repeatedly than listen to her for another second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, I know,” he laughed. “Is she more annoying now, or is it just me?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s definitely more annoying,” she laughed too.</p><p> </p><p>After getting their drinks, they made their way back to the table and listened miserably to Hope’s never-ending stories. Suddenly a group of girls called out her name, causing Hope to turn back around. They gestured for her to come on.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to the group, “Alright, I’ve got to get going. We’re bar hopping tonight. I just had to come say hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was great seeing you,” Liv lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Same here, babes! We’ll have to get together again soon! I miss you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we definitely do!” Bobby also lied.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them watched Hope walk away and back to her friends, waiting for her to get out of the door before speaking. Lottie let out a loud groan, “I was ready to end it all if I had to spend two more seconds with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else laughed, “God, I know,” Gary said. “You’d think she’d figure out that none of us like her by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if she believes anyone doesn’t like her,” Olivia joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she definitely doesn’t,” Bobby chimed back in.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie cackled, “Demon from hell, that one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Just after midnight</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’re gonna head out,” Lottie said. “I’ve got a job early tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Bobby and Liv nodded in agreement before Bobby spoke, “Yeah, we probably ought to get out of here too.”</p><p> </p><p>They paid their tabs before Olivia dashed off to use the bathroom quickly before they left, allowing Lottie and Gary to beat them out. Bobby stood by the entrance waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>Once she returned, Bobby opened the door of the pub for Olivia, letting her walk out first. The end of summer air washed over them as they exited to make their way home. She walked a couple of steps ahead of him before stopping to wait to allow him to catch up. Once Bobby was beside her again, Liv reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>His head jerked to the side to look at her, but she was casually looking head-on as they continued to walk. Bobby’s stomach was doing flips. This was certainly something new. She hadn’t done anything like this before, other than the time she was drunk off her ass when he came to visit for Halloween last year. She had grabbed his arm on the walk home, which he knew was because she probably needed the help. But now? She was buzzing at the most. Liv hadn’t drank that much. Bobby tried to remind himself that it probably wasn’t that deep, and he was looking too much into it.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe Hope came over to us like we didn’t talk shit about her on national television,” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Right, right, right,</em> Bobby said to himself. <em>This is normal and cool, and chill, and casual—no big deal. We’re not even gonna address it. Casual. Chill. Cool. Normal. </em></p><p> </p><p>Bobby forced the butterflies in his stomach to stay down, “Right? I know. What made her think we wanted to hang out with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled, “Who knows? It was nice to find out that poor Noah is finally free, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just talked to him the other day, and he didn’t even mention it.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at him directly, “Hm, that’s weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby simply shrugged before they fell into a comfortable silence. They finished their short walk back to Olivia’s that way, quiet with their fingers tangled together.</p><p> </p><p>He was trying desperately not to show that he was absolutely losing his shit internally. Bobby felt silly for how excited this casual affection made him, almost as if he was a teenager. It was so small, but it had his mind racing and his heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them finally arrived at her building and shared a goodbye hug as they always did. When Liv pulled away, she did the same thing she had done when she said goodnight for the last two nights, giving him a little peck on the cheek before going inside.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled like an idiot the whole way home. He wasn’t exactly sure what any of this meant, but he sure was glad it was happening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Tuesday afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia paced back and forth in Lottie’s kitchen, who Liv had texted an hour or so before then saying that she needed to talk. Liv finally came to a stop, leaning against the counter, “You have to swear to me on everything you’ve ever loved that this stays between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie nodded, “I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, Loz,” Olivia said with a stern look. “Not a single soul. Not even Gary.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear! Not even Gary.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv drummed her nails on the counter, briefly averting her gaze to look off at nothing. She was trying to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say. Her eyes met with Lottie’s again, “I, um,” Olivia paused as she let out a huff. “I think I have feelings for Bobby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"There was nothing left to do<br/>When the butterflies turned to dust that covered my whole room.<br/>So I punched a hole in the roof,<br/>Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you.<br/>The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing.</p><p>Rain came pouring down.<br/>When I was drowning,<br/>That's when I could finally breathe.<br/>And by morning, gone was any trace of you,<br/>I think I am finally clean."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. I'm Too Busy Being Yours To Fall In Love With Someone New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Do I Wanna Know? - The Arctic Monkeys</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back on my double feature bullshit! and they're both long ones! this one is a bit dialog heavy, so i'm sorry if that's not your gig.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Tuesday afternoon</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I, um,” Olivia paused as she let out a huff. “I think I have feelings for Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>A grin spread wide on Lottie’s face, “Took you long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Lottie! I’m being serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am too!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the issue?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked at her as if she were stupid, “He’s my best friend! That’s the issue!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but how is that an issue? He feels the same way about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv eyed her suspiciously, “Why do you say that? Has he told you anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot confirm nor deny,” Lottie replied. “Why don’t you just ask him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’ll feel stupid if he doesn’t feel that same way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him you’ve got a date or something, then. I guarantee you that he’ll say something to try and stop you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Olivia hummed. “Are you sure?” She watched Lottie nod before continuing, “Isn’t that a bit childish, though?</p><p> </p><p>Lottie shrugged, “Well, are you just going to come out and ask him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way in hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it looks like we’re resorting to schoolyard tactics.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Fine, I guess. What do I even say? I mean, he knows I tell him everything. He would’ve heard about a potential date.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, maybe say it’s someone from work,” Lottie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I suppose that would work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I be lame and tell you how excited I am about this? Because I’m really excited about this. Like, fucking finally! Everyone’s sort of just been… waiting for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a recent development or a long time secret?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Olivia hesitated as she thought for a second. She hadn’t asked herself that question yet. “Recent development, I think,” her words came out almost like a question. “Well, like, um,” she paused again, nails finding themselves rhythmically tapping the countertop once again. “I’ve always had like, I don’t know, temporary feelings, I guess. Does that make sense? Like, I’d feel something for a second, and it would be gone as quickly as it came.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, okay, so I’ve always found him attractive because, you know, he’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie nearly cringed, “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud laugh erupted from Olivia before she spoke again, “You really don’t think he’s cute?” Lottie’s face twisted up as she shook her head, making Liv laugh again before she went on, “Wild. Well, I’ve always thought he was. Anyways, I’ve had just these fleeting moments of it feeling like,” she paused, letting out a small sigh, “I don’t know… just feeling like <em>more</em>. More than friends, but I’ve always shrugged it off and avoided looking at it for what it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of ‘moments?’ What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, like, after my birthday, for example. Bobby came over the day after, after he had gone to the trouble of having that little surprise party for me, and getting me such a thoughtful birthday gift… and you know, I had just gotten into that fight with Lucas after he got me the ugliest ring I’ve ever seen in all twenty-five years of my life, engraved with my name misspelled to top it off. Ugh,” she groaned. “Then Bobby showed up at my door with pizza and a bag of shit to do a spa night and was just so good to me like he always has been, you know?” Lottie nodded as Liv continued, “And just to really drive home the point, he bought all these nail polishes, like five different colors, and I loved all of them. It was so small and insignificant, but I liked them when my boyfriend had just gotten me a gift that if he had ever bothered to pay attention to me, he’d know I’d hate.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie nodded again, “God, I hate Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hearing you say that is still music to my ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes as she laughed, “Anyway, that night… We did these face masks, and he couldn’t get his off. I was helping him in my bathroom, and I was just… struck by the need to kiss him, and it wasn’t the first time that it happened either, but I just wanted to kiss him so fucking badly. I didn’t even know what to do. I rushed him out, and then that was when I told him we needed to chill out. The whole thing freaked me out, but now?” Liv huffed, “I don’t know. Maybe I should’ve just… trusted my gut. Like, was that a sign?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was a sign,” Lottie replied. “Would you say that I’m your closest friend after Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“For sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever felt the desperate need to kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled, “No, no offense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please. Like you wouldn’t snog the shit out of me.” Olivia laughed again before Lottie continued, “But actually, my point exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Wednesday evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia went straight to Bobby’s after leaving the studio. She didn’t get to hang out him last night, making now the first time she’s seen him since she finally let her confession out into the universe. The fact that someone else knew made it seem more real. She had been planning all day how she was going to go about mentioning the whole fake date. Should she just bring it up on her own, completely random? Maybe, navigate the conversation in that direction to the best of her ability? She could always go down the advice route, but she didn’t have enough pretend details for that. Liv ultimately decided on winging it.</p><p> </p><p>She checked her makeup in her rear-view mirror before getting out of her car and going up to Bobby’s flat. After a knock at the door, she was greeted with a tight hug. Olivia held on to him for a little longer than she usually did, filling Bobby’s chest with the same warmth that she felt in hers. When they parted, she kissed his cheek again, the first time she had done so as a greeting rather than just a goodbye. Bobby was thankful that she was walking ahead of him when they finally made their way all the way inside so she couldn’t see the slight grin on his face. It was so small, so stupid, but how this tiny gesture filled him with so much excitement and happiness only made it better. He felt like a teenager again, and it could only be described as exciting.</p><p> </p><p>Liv took a seat at one of the barstools in Bobby’s kitchen, watching him test a new recipe for the bakery. She asked him about his day and then listened attentively as he went on a tangent about how tired he was of one of the members of the kitchen staff. She didn’t mind, simply enjoying listening to him.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing his spill, he returned the same question, “Enough about me. What about you? Good day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It was pretty good,” she said. Liv realized that now was probably her chance, “One of the sound technicians at the studio asked me out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head shot up from the notes he was taking on his newest baked creation as he felt his heart sink, “A date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Friday.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Bobby thought. His chest filled with a familiar ache that he hadn’t felt in a while. <em>You’ve got to be kidding. I fucking fumbled the ball. Again. A-fucking-gain</em>. He couldn’t believe he missed his chance… <strong><em>again</em></strong>. The realization that he was about to have to watch another man swoop in and taking what he wanted so desperately crushed him. <em>God, fuck</em>, Bobby said to himself. <em>I’m so stupid. Why am I such a pussy?</em></p><p> </p><p>He finally replied, trying with all his might to sound happy for her, “Oh, that’s exciting! Are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Yeah, I told him I would.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to try and tell her not to. Waiting for him to say, <em>“Please don’t.”</em> But those words never came. Obviously not due to a lack of feelings for Olivia, but rather because he wasn’t selfish. Bobby wasn’t going to stand in the way of her happiness, no matter how badly he wanted her. If happy wasn’t him, then it just wasn’t him. He wasn’t going to force it. She didn’t owe him anything. If she wanted someone else, then the two of them could be mates, even if it would never be quite enough for him deep down.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt like he was swallowing glass, forcing a smile, “Nice! I’m glad you’re putting yourself back out there. I know it’s probably not easy, but I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv could’ve sworn her lungs actually shrank, suddenly finding it a little hard to breathe. Although she hadn’t told him how she felt about him, she still somehow felt stupid. Stupid for thinking that even just maybe he would consider wanting to be with her. Why would he? Bobby deserved more than a girl who treated him like plan B.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Olivia hummed, “I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">First Thursday of September, late afternoon</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was at work, about to leave Ollie’s for the day. He was in the back, going back and forth with one of the pastry chefs who was hired a couple months back, Poppy. She had taken an interest in him immediately, flirting with him at every chance. She had even asked him if he’d want to go out earlier in the week, an offer that he politely declined.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby thought she was a good-looking girl; he was definitely attracted to her and, normally, would’ve been interested as well. They had a lot in common, and she made him laugh, able to keep up with his banter. There was only one problem, only one flaw in Poppy that he could name – she wasn’t Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy had just told Bobby a joke that made him laugh particularly hard before he had gone in the back office to grab his things so he could leave for the day. His phone vibrated in his pocket and pulled it out to find a text from Liv. It was nothing major, just a meme. It, of course, made him huff in amusement, but reading her name reminded him of the night before. Her date ran through his mind, and Bobby let out a sigh as he felt an ache in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He went back out of the office, where he saw Poppy taking a tray out of one of the ovens. He watched her for a moment without her noticing, still thinking about Olivia and the way he missed his chance.</p><p> </p><p><em>Are you really going to wait forever?</em> Bobby asked himself. <em>I love her, but god, I’m tired of being alone. I’m tired of waiting. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Poppy,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You still wanna maybe grab a drink or something this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy’s face lit up with a smile, “Yeah, of course! I’d love to.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Thursday evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had already been at Bobby’s for a little over an hour as she sat next to him on his couch, watching reruns of Chopped.</p><p> </p><p>It went to commercial, and he grabbed his phone off of the cushion beside him for what Liv could’ve sworn was the millionth time. She watched him from the corner of her eye but turned her head completely to look at him when he began chuckling, almost to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s got you giggling?” Olivia asked him kiddingly, innocently expecting his answer to be Gary or Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked over to her, “Huh?” he asked, brain still processing what she said, rather than not hearing her. “Oh, that girl Poppy from the bakery. I texted her because we’re going out Saturday and wanted to set up a time or whatever, but now we’re just talking.” He didn’t really think anything of his answer.</p><p> </p><p>Liv took a second to respond, trying to make sure that she didn’t sound as upset as she suddenly felt when she spoke, “Out? Like out-out?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Yeah! You’re not the only one who can get a date, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a tight-lipped forced smile, hoping he didn’t notice her jaw was clenched. Olivia relied on her sense of humor, “Ah, well, I was starting to think so, considering I’ve known you over a year now and have yet to see you with one.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh louder than the last escaped Bobby’s lips, and he leaned over to elbow her, “Aye, fuck off!”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed too, but it wasn’t as genuine as his.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them went back to their show when the commercial break came to an end. Olivia was looking at the television, but her mind was elsewhere as panic mixed with a pinch of sadness consumed her. She couldn’t stop looking at Bobby in her peripheral vision, making how she felt worse. She needed to go home, unable to handle sitting there with him for any longer.</p><p> </p><p>Liv waited for the episode to end to seem less suspicious, “I think I’m going to head out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Already? Everything alright?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Of course. I’m just tired, long day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty, let me walk you home.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head, giving him another closed-lip smile, “Nah, that’s alright. It’s still light out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Bobby replied as he stood up along with her to at least walk her to the door. He spoke again once they arrived at his entry, stopping by the front door, “At least let me know when you get home, so I know you didn’t get ‘napped.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv still laughed at his dumb joke despite being upset, “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in for a hug, which she gave him, but much quicker than they had been lately. It was lazy, barely wrapping both arms around his waist before pulling back almost instantly. Bobby certainly noticed, but didn’t question it, “Uh, I’ll see you later, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Yeah, see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia walked home as quickly as she could, already on the verge of tears and feeling like an absolute baby for it. She had no right to be jealous or so hurt by this. She had no ownership over Bobby, and it would be unfair and ridiculous of her to expect him to say “How high?” when she asked him to jump.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was a firm believer in everything happens for a reason. Even the bad stuff, every mistake and heartbreak exist to teach a lesson. She didn’t regret her time with Lucas or her choice in him when they were on the show. He came into her life for a reason, and she was incredibly grateful for everything that their relationship taught her. But at the same time, she can’t help but wonder what her life would be like if she hadn’t chosen him. What if she had stuck with her plan of choosing Bobby at that next girls’ choice recoupling?</p><p> </p><p>She pictured a life with him, a life she knew would be one that was filled with joy. A life where fewer tears were cried and more laughs were shared. Olivia knew, without a doubt, that she and Bobby would still be together. They’d still be happily in love, no questions asked. She knew that he would’ve been good to her considering how great he treated her as even just his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Liv wondered what it felt like to be truly loved by Bobby. She could only imagine it to be like sunshine washing over you. She saw not only a man who adores you but one that makes sure you know that he does. That was what Olivia wanted. It was what she needed. She wanted to be with him, to be loved by him, to be adored by him, and more than anything else, she wanted to return the favor.</p><p> </p><p>And now she lost her chance.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shot Lottie a quick text to ask if they could meet for lunch tomorrow. Liv needed to talk about it, and the ears that usually listened were the ones she needed to talk about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday, late afternoon</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The girls met at a little pizza place on Lottie’s side of town. Lottie had gotten there first, waiting fifteen or so minutes on Olivia to arrive. She slid into the booth on the other side as soon as she got there.</p><p> </p><p>“So… How’d it go?” Lottie asked, knowing that Olivia wanted to meet up for one obvious reason. “Oh, and hi.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a small laugh, “Hi.” Liv sighed softly, “Well… for starters, he didn’t bat an eye when I told him I had a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t?” Lottie replied. <em>Fucking moron</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Nothing. Nada.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“That he was glad I was putting myself back out there and that he’s sure I’ll have a great time,” Olivia rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>For Christ’s sake</em>, Lottie’s internal monologue said. She shook her head, “I can’t believe him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It gets worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie’s eyes narrowed at Olivia, “Worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, worse,” Liv said. “He told me last night that he’s going out with that Poppy girl who works with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…”</p><p> </p><p>“I just feel so stupid. I don’t know what I expected. Bobby deserves better than me, anyway. Someone who won’t make him feel like a second choice.” Olivia’s voice cracked as she tried not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that. You’re not treating him like a second choice,” Lottie gave her a sympathetic look.</p><p> </p><p>“But I am! God, I fancied him before but picked Lucas instead. That’s literally the definition of a second choice, Loz.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie pursed her lips, “I wasn’t going to tell you this. I probably shouldn’t tell you this. But I know that Bobby has feelings for you, like, he’s told me so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why would he go out with someone else, huh? Why would he be so unbothered by me going out with someone else?” Olivia prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s fucking dumb, that’s why. Thicker than a brick. I mean, back in the villa, you all but stripped down naked in front of him, saying ‘take me now’ and he still had no idea you were at all interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled, despite her state of sadness. She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, “Yeah, but that was then. This is now. I held his hand on the walk home the other night, and I give him stupid little pecks on his cheek like every time I see him now. Still nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You upgraded to kisses and hand holding and decided you didn’t need to share this information with me as if I’m not the captain of the Bolivia ship?” Lottie jokingly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Cheek kisses, thank you. I know it’s not like they’re big deals, but why would I be doing that to someone I don’t have a fat, stupid crush on. God, I sound like a teenager.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up. It’s not sweet! It’s stupid and clearly for nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for nothing,” Lottie replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it sure does seem like it.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls eventually moved on from the subject of Bobby as they ate. It was still the only thing on Lottie’s mind, though, as she decided she owed Bobby another post-lunch-with-Liv visit.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie went home after the meal was through, waiting a little while to let Olivia get back before she headed towards Bobby’s place, knowing Liv would likely see her considering they’d be driving in the same direction.</p><p> </p><p>She waited a bit before being distracted by Gary getting home from work and spilling all the tea about what was going on to him. He nodded along as he ate cold left-over Chinese food directly from the container. Sure, she had business to take care of, but sometimes, the gossip is far more important.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie finished her story and headed down to her car, driving off towards the other side of London.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday night </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby heard rapid pounding on this front door. <em>It’s 9 pm on a Friday, who could that even be? </em>He thought to himself. Olivia was the only person who ever showed up unannounced, but that wasn’t her knock, plus, she was supposed to be on a date. He made it to the door and looked out the peephole to see Lottie standing there, and she didn’t look happy.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby opened the door, and she stormed past him into his apartment without even saying hello.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a fucking moron,” she was almost shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good evening to you too,” he said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you be that stupid, Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands up defensively, “What did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seriously agreed to a date with that Poppy girl from the bakery?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “Are you really that dense?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was confused beyond belief, “I don’t understand why you’re freaking out…”</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia, you idiot!” She yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What about her? She told me she had a date. If she was interested, there wouldn’t be an issue now. She’s single, I’m single, there’s no problem. I have to move on eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t Liv tell you everything? Literally everything?”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, unsure of what she meant, “Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think you would’ve heard about a new mystery man?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… I suppose, but I still don’t see your point.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked at him like he was stupid, “There is no date! She told you that because I told her to say she was going out with someone, assuming you’d have enough sense to try and tell her not to. I didn’t want to expose you, so that was my solution!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bobby gave her a look of pure confusion, “Why would Liv care?”</p><p> </p><p>She raised her voice again, “Because she fancies you, dumbass!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shook his head and blinked hard, “She does?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, she does!”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since always!” Lottie replied. “Well, kind of. Long story. But she literally came to my house the other day and told me how she felt, and now you plan a date with another girl. Your first one since leaving the villa and you do it at the exact same time she was ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was in shock, pure, absolute shock. He didn’t know what to say, “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, seriously!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t she just tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same reason you couldn’t just tell her. She was worried you didn’t feel the same way, which is why I suggested the date thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a frustrated sigh as he brought his hand to his face and rubbed one of his temples, “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fuck is right! She’s so upset.”</p><p> </p><p>He repeated himself, more dramatically this time, “<strong><em>Fuck</em></strong>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv was literally on the verge of tears as she told me she knew she had lost her chance with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was she really?” Lottie nodded, causing Bobby to groan, “Ugh. Shit. What do I do? Did I fuck it up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cancel the date for starters.”</p><p> </p><p>He whipped out his phone without hesitation, and his fingers began tapping his screen rapidly. He knew it was a bit of a dick mood to cancel via text, but at that moment, he could not have cared less.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked back up after hitting send, “Done.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, “Damn, with a text?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, desperate times call for desperate measures.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s your plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shrugged, “God, I don’t even know. You’re sure she feels that way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she told me,” Lottie said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>He kiddingly narrowed his eyes at her as he quoted a meme, “Sounds fake, but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed in amusement, “Why does it sound fake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, it’s Olivia. <em>Olivia</em>, the woman of my dreams, as corny as it sounds. She’s perfect, you know? Like, she’s funny, and she’s sweet, but not too sweet, and everything I’ve ever wanted.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Oh, and she’s wildly out of my league looks-wise. I’ve dated pretty girls, don’t get me wrong, but not <em>that</em> pretty, like, as pretty as <em>her</em>.  And I’ve liked her for-“ He stopped again as he shook his head, “No, I’ve <em>loved</em> her for forever, and it’s been one-sided for so long that even the idea of it being mutual sounds fucking insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Melt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, “It wasn’t always entirely one-sided, though. She was telling me that she would have doubts sometimes, little moments where she felt more than friendly feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just looked at her for a moment, processing what she had just said. He finally spoke, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do I do? Just tell her I know?”</p><p> </p><p>She went wide-eyed, “What? No! Liv would fucking kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, “Ugh. You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just… I don’t know. Make a move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make a move?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie nodded, “Yeah, make a move.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded back, “Right. Make a move.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday evening</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Olivia sat on her couch alone with a bowl of popcorn, the same thing she had been doing all day. As it got later, the thought of Bobby being out with another girl became heavier, almost too much to bear.</p><p> </p><p>She was confused and upset. She felt so dumb for thinking she still had any kind of chance after all the time she had made him wait for her. Olivia felt like he deserved better than that, better than someone who made him feel like a backup plan.</p><p> </p><p>Liv once again thought back to the early days on the show when she had full intentions of picking Bobby at the next girl’s choice recoupling before Lucas entered the villa. She thought about the mistake of letting her head be turned, even if it made her a better, stronger person in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby would have loved her better than Lucas ever did. Olivia had a new perspective and could see the forest for the trees now. Lucas never loved her. He loved who she pretended to be around him. He loved the mask, the performance, the thought of her. Bobby knew her at her very core. Olivia never felt the need to calculate every move around him the way she did with Lucas. There wasn’t anything she was afraid to say around him. Her honesty would never backfire, and he’d never judge her for anything she said. Liv never laughed with Lucas like she could with Bobby without him calling her immature or annoying for it. She couldn’t ever have as much fun with him as she did with Bobby, and Olivia felt that love was supposed to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a familiar pattern of knocking on her door. It was Bobby. She got up to answer it and wondered what he could be doing there as she walked to her entryway.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door and looked at him for a moment without saying anything, unsure what to say at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she paused, “I thought you had a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“I canceled.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyebrows furrowed together, “What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I rather hang out with you,” Bobby replied.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was pounding, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>She fought back a smile, trying to keep her poker face, “Wanna come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped aside to let him come in then closed the door behind him. She walked around him in the direction of the kitchen, “Wine or beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise me.” He watched her, looking her up and down, admiring how her legs looked as he noticed her short shorts were barely visible under the hem of the baggy shirt she was wearing. She didn’t have any makeup on, and her hair wasn’t done, and Bobby was still shaken by how breathtaking she was.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting wine because that’s what I’m drinking,” Olivia said as she bent over to get the bottle from her fridge. Bobby shamelessly admired the view from behind her as she spoke into the refrigerator.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me. What’s on the agenda?” He smiled at her when she turned back around to get him a glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, I’ve just been watching movies all day. I’ve been a bum.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed you had quite the setup of pillows and blankets over there,” Bobby gestured his head in the direction of the living room, “Rude of you to not send an invite.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Well, you’re here now, at least. C’mon.” She handed him the glass of wine she had poured for him and went back to her living room, Bobby trailing closely behind. He kicked his shoes off before making his way to the couch to join her. She lifted the blankets, suggesting he get cozied in to watch the movie.</p><p> </p><p>He sat closer to her than he usually would have, close enough for her to feel the warmth radiating off of him. She restarted the movie she had already been watching, as she was only a few minutes into it, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They sat like that for almost half an hour into the movie, together in silence, both focused on the screen,</p><p> </p><p>Well, Bobby at least looked like he was. His mind was elsewhere. He had been trying to talk himself into putting his arm around her since the moment he sat down. <em>Stop being such a pussy</em>, he said to himself. <em>This is exactly what got you into this situation in the first place. Just fucking do it. You are a grown-ass man. Why are you freaking out over a fucking snuggle? </em></p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and brought his left arm up around her shoulders. His heart was going a million miles per hour, making him feel like a teenager yet again, so nervous over something so simple.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby saw Olivia turn her head towards him slightly in his peripheral vision. He looked to her from the corner of his eye and saw a skeptical look on her face; he quickly averted his gaze back to the screen. Just as he was starting to prepare himself for the rejection of her shrugging him off, still not believing what Lottie had told him, he felt Liv lean into him. She brought her hand to rest on his lower thigh.</p><p> </p><p><em>Holy shit</em>, he thought. He knew Liv could most likely hear how hard his heart was beating, shit, she could probably feel it. Bobby tried his best to chill out. Was it working? Not really, but he was trying.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia huffed in amusement as she looked up at him and smiled, “You nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cheeks flush, but he couldn’t help but laugh, “Aye, fuck off.” He squeezed the shoulder his hand was resting on.</p><p> </p><p>She joined him in his laughter as she snuggled closer, “That’s sweet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"So have you got the guts?<br/>Been wonderin' if your heart's still open,<br/>And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts.<br/>Simmer down and pucker up. I'm sorry to interrupt,<br/>It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of tryin' to kiss you.<br/>I don't know if you feel the same as I do<br/>But we could be together if you wanted to.</p><p>Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?"</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p><p>(s/o to becky aka wee losingface for letting poppy drop in for a visit!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. When A Heart Breaks, It Don't Break Even</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Breakeven - The Script</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sunday, late morning, the second week of September</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled over with a quiet groan as he woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own. He looked over at the girl lying naked, wrapped in sheets beside him as he tried to remember her name but came up with nothing. He stared at her for a little bit, taking notice of her hair color and cut that was nearly identical to Olivia’s. He couldn’t really see the girl’s face, but considering his recent pattern, he assumed that resembled Olivia as well.</p><p> </p><p>This was Lucas’ life now, and it had been for the last three or so months – waking up next to strangers in unfamiliar beds with a pounding headache that was a souvenir from the night before. He spent his weekends going out and getting wasted before going home with girls who looked enough like Liv that he was able to pretend that they were.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times he did it, Lucas still had a hard time looking at his reflection the next morning. He had never in his life been that guy, and he had promised himself that he never would be. But now, here he was, his high standards long gone out the window. He went from a body count of nine to… well… he wasn’t really sure anymore. He lost count. The fact that he seldom knew their names and usually let himself out before the girls even woke up only made him hate himself more.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas got up out of the bed of a woman he barely even spoke to before crawling into it with her the night before. He guided himself through an unknown space all the way through to her front door and hit the road. He knew he’d never speak to her again, especially considering the phone number he had given her when she agreed to take him home was a fake one. Even if she tried, Lucas wouldn’t ever hear from her, which was precisely what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He hated who he had become, what his life had become, yet Lucas couldn’t seem to stop. The desperate need to numb his pain lead him to a bar or club every single weekend. Although temporary, the booze and the meaningless sex was enough to do the trick.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had always hated empty sex. He was never a fan of hookups. Especially considering his interests in the bedroom, he found it hard to enjoy it unless he had feelings for whoever he was sleeping with. It wasn’t because he preferred emotional lovemaking because he didn’t. It was rather that he had what could be described as a heavy hand, to put it gently. Lucas was into taking charge, dominating in every way, but those sort of things took trust, and the trust was what got him off more than anything else. Knowing his partner trusted him enough to be bound and blindfolded made all of it so much more enjoyable for him. Moments like those that he shared with Olivia were the only thing on his mind as he fucked a different stranger every weekend. As he wrapped a new girl’s hair around his fist, he imagined it to be Liv’s. He had to, he couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>Once Lucas got home, he went back to his bedroom and crawled into his own bed, despite it being almost noon. He didn’t really care. This was what he did in his free time now, anyway. If he wasn’t at work, a bar, or in someone else’s bed, Lucas was in his own. He had never really been depressed before and wasn’t exactly sure what it felt like to be in that place but assumed this was probably it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled on to his side from the position he had been on his back, staring at his ceiling. He reached for his nightstand and grabbed the backward photo of Olivia that he had yet to move from beside his bed. He hadn’t really looked at it even after all of this time. Dust had collected on the top of it after he had asked the maid who comes a couple times a week to leave his bedroom be. The smell of Olivia’s shampoo still lingered on the side of his bed that she slept on, and he didn’t want it touched.</p><p> </p><p>He held the photo in his hands, staring at Liv’s pretty face. Lucas felt a deep ache inside of him, one that radiated through his entire being. Lucas now lived his life consumed with pain and regret, and the worst part was that he knew that he deserved it. He had all of this coming to him. Lucas had always had issues with jealousy and control, but never like he did with Olivia and looking back on it, reliving their fights in his memory made himself sick.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about those last two months of their relationship killed him. Now, he could see how Liv had become a fraction of the woman she was when they had met, the woman he fell in love with – a firecracker who was a good time gal and the kind of girl you took home to meet the family all in one. Lucas meant it when he told Olivia that she was everything he had ever wanted. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone or anything, and as he was forced to face how poorly he showed it, it only got harder to bear.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas put the frame back down on his nightstand before getting his phone, opening Instagram, and switching to his burner account that he created to check in on Olivia. He felt like a bit of a creep for it, but he just wanted to know how she was and what she was up to. He had no other way of knowing since she blocked him a few months back. She had only posted once since the last time Lucas checked. It was two pictures of Liv and Bobby with the caption, “Some things never change.”</p><p> </p><p>The first photo was from the show - Bobby and Olivia sitting alone by the firepit, both of them laughing. Lucas remembered seeing that on the show when they had watched it back together for the first time. He remembered what the narrator had said during it too. It was mid-Operation Nope. Bobby and Olivia were trying their best to stay out of sight, out of mind. When the show cut from the arguing, Iain Stirling said, “And where have Bobby and Olivia gone off too?” The scene shifted to them, “Ah, there’s our little gossiping schoolgirls.”</p><p> </p><p>He swiped to the second picture; their faces were exactly the same, scrunched up in laughter. Only now, it seemed to be a bar setting. Seeing how much fun Bobby and Liv had together still stung Lucas. He knew that he never made Olivia laugh like that, and she hadn’t really made him laugh like that either. He, of course, always knew Bobby was the better match for her, but it didn’t make it less painful to see evidence of that.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas just looked at the image for a long while, taking in the scene. One of the first things he noticed was how much closer Liv was standing to Bobby. The friendly distance, or room for the holy spirit, as she called it, seemed to be gone. It made Lucas sick. He let out a frustrated groan as he began asking himself a million questions – Were they sleeping together? Were they together-together? Lucas sighed loudly as he dropped his phone down on the bed beside him, then rolling over to go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know the answers to any of the questions he thought of, but in all honesty, he didn’t really want to.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had a workshop in London next weekend, and since finding out last month, he’d been trying to figure out how he was going to see Liv. He had to, he needed to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The next weekend, Saturday evening. </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not too much more had changed between Bobby and Olivia. The whole snuggling on the couch thing had become permanent, doing so almost every time they saw each other. Sometimes, instead, it would be Liv tossing her legs over Bobby’s lap as he absentmindedly ran his hand slowly up and down her smooth skin. Other times, he would lay in her lap while he played with his hair and scratched his scalp. The two of them would hold hands anywhere they went now, to their bar, to and from their flats, all the goods.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was absolutely eating it up, insanely thankful for these tiny acts of closeness. Although Lottie had told him Olivia had feelings for him, he was still scared shitless of pushing his luck. He had decided that baby steps were the way to go, and he was going to allow her to set their pace. He was satisfied and happy with literally anything, so the obvious answer for him was to let her decide where things went and how quickly (or slowly) they went there.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was thinking the same thing because, you know, nearly the same person and all. She wanted to let Bobby decide how things were going to go, leaving them in this weird, yet comfortable spot of being more than friendly, but less than romantic. They were both enjoying it, but definitely wanted to move forward.  </p><p> </p><p>In the current moment, Bobby was lying flat on his back in Olivia’s bed as she got ready to go out. They were going to a nice, fancy bar with Lottie, Gary, Henrik, and Chelsea. Chelsea had chosen the location of the evening, explaining the more bougie setting than the hole in the wall the gang usually opted for.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had his phone hovering above his face, holding it up a bit so he could see the stupid mobile game he was playing. Neither he nor Liv were saying anything, each other’s company was enough, just listening to the music playing from Olivia’s phone as she got ready. He was so focused on his screen that he hadn’t noticed that she had gotten up and disappeared into her closet to change.</p><p> </p><p>After emerging in a simple but skintight dress, Liv got his attention as she looked in the mirror, “Does this look okay?” Bobby looked up, dropping his phone on his face in the process. Olivia cackled before he could respond, “Dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “I was going to compliment you, but you don’t deserve it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped dramatically and brought her hand against her chest in mock outrage, “I don’t <em>deserve</em> it? How rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, you don’t. Not even a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, then. Be like that.”<br/>
<br/>
Olivia put her focus back on her reflection, doing a little turn as she always did to make sure her outfit looked good. Bobby watched her, noticing how nice the heels she had on made her legs look along with exactly how much of her leg was showing considering the short length of her dress. He sighed softly, so quietly that Liv didn’t hear him, “You’re beautiful, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched a smile form on her lips, and a blush creep onto her cheeks, barely visible due to the makeup she had on. Olivia looked back over to him, “I do know, but I’ll pretend I don’t for you.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud bark of laughter left his mouth, “Beautiful <em>and</em> humble? Incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget funny. I’m funny, too – a triple threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“That you are,” Bobby said as his eyes followed Liv as she crossed over to her bed and sat down beside him. She tossed an arm over his torso and leaned against him. He continued, “You’re smart too. You’ve really got it all, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, “Eh, I don’t know about smart, but I’ll take it. You’re lucky to have me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am indeed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Late evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sat alone in his hotel room in London as he opened Instagram. Henrik’s story was the first one at the top of the page, and Lucas clicked without much thought. The first few pictures were of Henrik with Chelsea, one of which had a bar tagged as their location. Lucas tapped through it, none of the posts caught his eye, at least, not until he reached the last slide. It was a video of Olivia that began with her unaware that it was being taken. Henrik slowly zoomed in on her until she noticed, and once she did, she laughed and gave him the finger. It cut off there.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas instantly tapped back in the story to check the name of the bar since he hadn’t been paying attention before. He then opened up his maps and typed in the name, where he discovered that he was just barely over fifteen minutes away.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly went and got ready to go out - Lucas had a gathering to crash. After taking thirty or so minutes to get himself put together, he went down to get his car, then made the short drive to the bar he knew everyone was at.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas checked his reflection one more time in the rear-view mirror before heading inside. He wasn’t exactly sure what his game plan was. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. Lucas went into the bathroom in the back of the bar once he was in. He was too eager to leave to go beforehand. Somehow, as if divine intervention stepped in, as Lucas went to walk back out of the bathroom, he ran directly into a certain long-haired Swede.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas!? No fuckin’ way, mate!” Henrik said as he wrapped his friend he hadn’t seen in a while up in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, small world!” Lucas replied, trying to keep cool still, pretending as if this wasn’t his exact plan.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in London?”</p><p> </p><p>“Work thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Henrik nodded, “Ah, of course. Are you here with anyone? You ought to come hang out with us! I’m sure everyone will be excited to see you,” Henrik suggested, apparently unaware of how unexcited everyone would really be when seeing Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>He waited for Henrik outside of the men’s bathroom, then was guided back to the group’s table. Lucas’ heart sank as he finally saw Olivia again as she leaned over to speak directly into Lottie’s ear. He hadn’t seen her since the day she dumped him. She looked incredible. Her hair was lighter than it was the last time he saw her. He recognized the dress she was wearing as one she once wore on a date with him. Lucas suddenly found it hard to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys! Look who I found!” Henrik said enthusiastically, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head turned in his direction, looking at Henrik for a brief second before her eyes darted over to Lucas. Her smile fell from her face and was replaced with a look that Lucas couldn’t quite pin down.</p><p> </p><p>Liv couldn’t help but notice what a wreck he was. He had lost weight, he had dark circles under his eyes, and most notably, he had a full beard. She had barely seen him with stubble when they were together.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas and Olivia’s eyes remained locked as silence fell over the group. It was then that what was happening struck Henrik, “Shit, Liv,” he said. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even think-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “It’s fine.” Olivia stood up from her seat, “It’s fine! No big deal. Don’t be weird,” she said as he stepped closer to Lucas. She opened her arms, “You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna give me a hug?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The familiarity brought him peace that he hadn’t felt in months.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia, on the other hand, was unsettled by how she felt like she was being held by a stranger. It was unfamiliar to her now, and quite frankly, felt wrong. The smell of his cologne that she once knew so well and used to love so dearly filled her nostrils, and rather than bringing her comfort as it always had, it made her sick.</p><p> </p><p>Liv pulled away, “How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been better,” he replied, just loud enough for her to hear. “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave Lucas a tight-lipped smile before responding, “I’m great, actually. I like your breakup beard, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed loudly as he rolled his eyes. Olivia turned and went back to her seat as he did. He then noticed Bobby sitting there and that he had been studying their entire interaction.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched Liv return to her seat in the chair beside him, which she had scooched closer to his than the others as soon as the group sat down upon arrival. There certainly wasn’t a friendly distance, and he wondered if she would move away now that Lucas was there.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sat back down, and Bobby waited for the chair to move, but it never did. She stayed exactly where she been, and god, he hoped Lucas noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas absolutely noticed, rubbing salt in his cuts. He kept eye contact with Bobby before taking a couple steps forward, putting his hand out for a friendly handshake. Lucas gave him a fake smile, “Alright, mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby huffed in amusement as he returned the gesture, meeting Lucas’ hand in the middle. Bobby spoke with a smirk on his lips, “Long time, no see, big guy. How you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing okay, you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Life’s great!” Bobby responded, watching as Lucas’ jaw clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas knew precisely what Bobby was doing, purposefully already trying to get under his skin, and it pissed Lucas off even more that it was working. He stepped. Back and took the empty seat next to Henrik. The group fell back into their subconversations that they were having beforehand. Lottie, Bobby, and Olivia talking about one thing, Henrik and Gary talking about another, while Chelsea bounced back and forth between the two groups.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas settled into talking with Henrik and Gary, but his attention tended to drift off as he’d look over to Olivia at the other end of the table. Every time he’d look her direction, he hoped to find her looking back, but she never was. Instead, it seemed that she was always laughing at something Bobby had said or was watching him speak, looking at him like he hung the moon. Lucas watched Liv lean over to speak directly in Bobby’s ear as Lottie got sucked into a ramble of Chelsea’s. Olivia’s hand came to rest on the center of Bobby’s back as she leaned much closer than necessary. His head dipped, allowing her to get even closer. A smile slowly formed on his lips as she spoke; eventually, a small laugh followed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yeah. They’re sleeping together</em>, Lucas thought.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s gaze moved up from his own lap as he listened to Olivia speak, down to the end of the table, catching Lucas staring at the two of them. Bobby’s smile intensified as he arched an eyebrow. Lucas finally looked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Around midnight</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, it was nice seeing you lot, but I’ve got to head back to Oxford pretty early in the morning. I should probably head out,” Lucas announced to the group. Everyone but Lottie and Bobby stood to tell him goodbye. Olivia went last, a quick hug before turning back around to sit down again. He stopped her, “Hey, uh, you think you could walk me out?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv just stared at him for a moment, swallowing hard before responding, “Yeah, sure.” She went to follow him out, but Bobby grabbed her hand to stop her before picking up her phone off the table as she turned to look at him. He handed it to her with a knowing look, the idea that Lucas was likely to start shit in the back of Bobby’s mind. She nodded appreciatively before following Lucas out.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched them all the way to the door before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms as he let out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks like shit,” Lottie said suddenly, making everyone but Henrik laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’s doing well,” Henrik added.</p><p> </p><p>“Tough shit,” Lottie replied with a laugh. “Boohoo, I’m Lucas,” she said in a posh accent, “I cheated on my girlfriend and think I deserve sympathy for it.” She cut herself off as she felt Gary elbow her ribs, silently telling her to cut it out. Lottie looked over and rolled her eyes at him as she stood up, “Well, I need a cigarette. You coming, Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked up at her with a furrow in his brow, “Huh? I don’t-“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “<em>Outside</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded as realization struck him, “Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me!” Gary called after them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia quietly trailed behind Lucas, neither of them saying anything until they reached his car. There was tension, but she wasn’t sure why. She looked through the car park for one of Lucas’ cars, but couldn’t find either of them that she knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m over here,” he said, going towards a bright yellow sports car she had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, yellow?” Olivia joked. Lucas laughed before she continued as she followed him, “Nonneutral colors? Beards? Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it last month, wanted to mix it up.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice,” she said, stopping beside it, leaning a hip against the side of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” Lucas replied. They fell into silence, looking at each other, but not saying anything. He finally let out a sigh before speaking again, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv just barely winced, just enough to be visible to Lucas. She nodded, “Yeah, uh, I’ve forgiven you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I had to, you know, for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded back at her, “Right, of course.” They went quiet again, eyes locked. He was the one to break the silence again. His voice was low, “I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stared at him a long while before she could say anything. She didn’t really know how to respond, and she regretted what she said as soon as she said it, “I miss you too.” She felt a dense mass of dread grow in her gut. Liv knew that was a mistake the second it left her mouth. <em>Fuck</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss me, or do you <em>miss</em> <em>me</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia took a while to answer again, voice soft once she finally did, “I don’t know.” She did know the answer – neither, but she couldn’t say that. She had dug herself this hole, and she was going to have to figure out how to get out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas, either unable to read her body language or simply not caring, took a step closer to her, despite her arms crossed in front of her. He reached out and ran his hand along her arm, across the soft skin he had been desperate to touch again for months now.</p><p> </p><p>Liv flinched at his touch, “Lucas, please don’t.” Her tone was firm, but he could hear the sadness that was lurking beneath it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want you to.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stepped back, feeling anger bubbling within him. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. Olivia was supposed to be happy to see him. She was supposed to give even just a single shit that he was there, not basically ignore him all evening. She was meant to say, ‘I miss you too,’ without hesitation. <em>Fuck it, what do I have to lose? </em>He asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ eyes narrowed at her ever so slightly, “Because of him?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Liv snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m not stupid, Olivia. I saw the two of you. You’re together, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head in disbelief, face twisting up in anger, “Are you fucking kidding me? You see me for the first time in over three months, and you’re already accusing me of shit? Shit that you have no right to accuse me of, might I add! We aren’t together. But no, nothing is going on with me and Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a half-truth, in all honesty. Olivia obviously had feelings for him, and she was mostly sure it was mutual, but he wasn’t moving things along. Liv was content where they were, though, so she was fine. So <strong><em>technically</em></strong>, she was telling Lucas the truth, nothing was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is going on with you and Bobby?” Lucas repeated her.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing. going on. with me. and Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, that’s just <em>great</em>, Liv. He doesn’t get you either, then? Neither of us do? I let you go for nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a loud, bitter laugh, “Let me go?” She began raising her voice, “Let me go!? What the fuck do you mean ‘let me go!?’” Her voice continued to get louder, “You cheated on me, Lucas! <em>Cheated</em>! <strong><em>Cheated</em></strong>! With the same bitch you cheated on me with the first time!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was now yelling as well, “Don’t act so innocent, Olivia! You know good and well that I didn’t get to that place on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, low and dry as she shook her head at him once more, “Oh, so it’s my fault? It’s my fault you cheated on me, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes, it’s your fault!” His voice was now echoing around the parking lot, yelling so loudly it was hurting his throat. All of the pain he felt in the last few months pouring out. Lucas didn’t mean was he was saying, but he couldn’t stop. “Of course, it’s your fucking fault!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby was standing with his back pressed to the brick siding of the bar, facing Lottie and Gary, watching Lucas and Olivia in the parking lot across the street. Bobby couldn’t really see them. He could make out the top of Lucas’ head in the distance. None of them were speaking, trying to overhear Lucas and Olivia as much as they could. So far, nothing. Bobby’s eyebrows shot up as he heard Olivia’s voice suddenly raise, ‘<em>Let me go? Let me go!?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted over to Lottie’s as she visibly cringed, “Oof.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is not trying to say he let her go, is he?” Gary asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Lottie mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s arms came up and crossed his chest in frustration as he listened to Lucas and Olivia scream at each other. Bobby had never witnessed a fight like that before, at least not since the villa. He usually was there to help clean up after the storm, not really around when the hurricane touched the ground. But even back in the villa, he had never heard Olivia yell at Lucas like that.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Yes, it’s your fault!</em>’ The three of them heard Lucas scream at Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pushed himself off the wall and went to walk between Lottie and Gary, but her arm jetted out to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going over there. I’m not going to listen to him scream at her like that,” Bobby said, pulling Lottie’s arm off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know damn well that’ll only make it worse,” Gary chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and Liv’s a big girl. She can handle it,” Lottie added.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyes locked with Lottie’s as they heard Lucas only getting louder across the street, borderline unintelligible due to how hard he was yelling. Bobby nodded his head toward the parking lot, “Then you go. I don’t care which one of you,” he looked to Gary, “but someone needs to, or I will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck is it my fault?” Liv yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“You spent our entire relationship having a better time with another man than you ever did with me! Even in the very beginning, in the stupid fucking villa, you always chose him! Never me! It was always Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pile of horseshit, and you know it, Luke! I never even saw him for the last few months we were together! I did that for you, and you still treated me like shit! I was miserable, and you didn’t fucking care. All you did was make it worse!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed, “Oh, I made it worse? I was who made it worse? You never wanted to have sex with me, you never fucking talked to me, you avoided my calls, do I need to go on!?” Olivia could hear his voice straining as his volume only continued to, somehow, get louder as he went.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever considered that was for a reason?” She shouted. “Maybe I didn’t want to fuck you because you treated me like you owned me? Like fucking property! Maybe I didn’t talk to you because everything turned into a game of twenty questions and accusations! I barely even liked you by the end! There was nothing left to like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck you, Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me? Fuck you! Fuck you, Lucas! I hate you. God, I fucking hate you,” Liv paused for a split second. “No, no, no. I don’t hate you,” her voice had lowered for just a second before shooting back up once again, “I don’t care about you enough to hate you! I don’t give a shit about you. You could drop-“</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was cut off by a voice yelling from behind her, “Liv!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She barked as she whipped around, chest heaving, to see Lottie standing a few yards back.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not done!”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked past Liv to Lucas, then back to Olivia, “Yes, you are. Come on, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv didn’t respond, turning back around front to face Lucas again, who was frozen in place, obviously waiting for Lottie to leave. They both stood there, scowls locked on each other when they heard Lottie’s voice once again, “Olivia!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fine!” Liv called back, looking behind her at Lottie. She faced Lucas again, taking a step closer and lowering her voice to ensure that only he heard her, “I’m glad you’re unhappy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas merely let out a huff in response as he watched Olivia turn on her heels and walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Liv stormed right past Lottie, not even acknowledging her existence. Olivia crossed the street that was thankfully empty, considering she didn’t even look. She went to stand by Bobby and Gary, who she had spotted on her way back. Lottie trailed shortly behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas watched as Olivia walked away. It was then that he noticed Bobby in the distance, who, assumedly, had been watching the whole thing. Lucas’ jaw clenched as he realized that Bobby probably heard Olivia screaming that she hated Lucas. He knew that she had most likely said that to Bobby before when venting, but knowing that he had now heard her say it to Lucas directly herself, rubbed him the wrong way. It felt like a final loss.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas got into his car, slamming the door behind him before speeding off.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stood beside Bobby with her arms crossed, eyes locked on the ground. The group was silent as he pulled out his phone and booked an Uber to take them home. They both told Lottie and Gary goodbye when their car arrived, although Liv didn’t say much besides a singular ‘bye’ before walking off with Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t expecting it in the slightest, but Olivia still took his hand, lacing their fingers together as they crossed the street to get into their ride. Although she remained silent, Liv held his hand the whole ride home too, finding indescribable comfort in his thumb gently brushing over hers.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived at her flat, Bobby walked her all the way up to her front door, using his key to her place to let her in so she didn’t have to dig in her bag. He pushed it open for her, and she finally spoke to him for the first time in the last almost an hour now, “Are you coming in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p> </p><p>She just nodded as she walked by him. Bobby followed Liv inside, going over to her couch and sitting down as he watched her kick off her heels before coming to sit beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a long sigh, unsure of what to say. She felt weird about talking about Lucas stuff with Bobby now that… whatever was happening between them was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” Bobby asked her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate him,” was all she said.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “I heard.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed too as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She nudged him with her shoulder, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could’ve sworn that he had never been happier to hear her laughing after nothing but silence for a solid hour. Liv looked over at him with a barely noticeable smile on her face, studying him for a moment before she spoke, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed together, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Making me laugh. I feel better, kinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, what else am I good for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of stuff, but you’re best for that,” she replied. Bobby couldn’t help the goofy grin he gave her, making her giggle and nudge him again, “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>He did his best to give her a stern look. It didn’t really work, but he tried, “Don’t tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wrapped an arm around Liv’s shoulder and pulled her closer to him. The way she melted into him filled Bobby’s entire body with a warm and fuzzy feeling. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck, but it felt right. He was incredibly unaware of how much she appreciated it. Liv had always been the one handing out the stupid little pecks, yet to receive one herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a hug?” Olivia asked him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and brought his other arm around her, “You don’t gotta ask, dummy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain.<br/>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br/>Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains,<br/>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.</p><p>I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing.<br/>Just praying to a god that I don't believe in.<br/>'Cause I got time while she got freedom,<br/>'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie - i post a lot about ciwyw! i post sneak peeks of every chapter &amp; i'm currently posting a series of moodboards with a matching playlist for each of the characters! Lucas' is already out! so if you wanna come on down, then come on down. 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. It's Nice To Have A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: It's Nice To Have A Friend - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p>(again)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a couple of idiots take a series of baby steps. finally. FINALLY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Tuesday evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is the first I’ve gotten you alone in a couple of weeks,” Lottie said as she slid back into the booth across from Olivia after going to grab the two of them more drinks. The gang was at their usual spot, nothing new. When going out together, the girls always sat on one side, the boys on the other. Bobby and Gary had wandered off to play darts, and Lottie took the opportunity to sit on the other side so she could see Liv better while they chatted. “Update me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head cocked to the side, “On?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please. You know damn well what I’m looking for here.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “Oh, Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Bobby, you idiot,” Lottie replied.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not much to update on, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like nothing has changed, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Lottie groaned. “He hasn’t tried anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head, “Nah, not really. Nothing new, at least. He doesn’t seem to be rejecting my mini advances, but he’s not making any himself. I’m not sure if he’s just not catching my hints or what.”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows you fancy him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean he knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked at Liv like she was stupid, “I told him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You what!?” Olivia nearly yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up. I told him weeks ago. You ought to thank me, or your dumbass would still be stuck handholding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am still stuck handholding,” Olivia laughed. “If he knows, why hasn’t he done anything yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great question,” Lottie responded. “He said he couldn’t believe it or whatever, but I thought he was just kidding, not for real.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m literally all over him all the time, like, <em>all</em> the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you’re always giving him googly eyes. It’s gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Oh, fuck off, Loz.” She paused while Lottie laughed, waiting for her to finish, “Maybe he’s waiting on me…” Olivia stopped to think for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Lottie hummed. “Do you want me to dig?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should say no and handle it like a grown woman, but I’m a wuss, so I’m gonna say yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will tell you that you’re probably going to have to do the heavy lifting,” Lottie laughed. “You might be a wuss, but he’s a bigger wuss… but either way, I love that I get to play cupid here. I’m having a great time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Playing cupid for who?” Gary asked as the guys returned to the table. He knew Lottie obviously meant Bobby and Olivia considering Lottie told him literally everything, going over her plans with him whenever she came up with new ones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shouldn’t you just let them figure it out themselves?” Gary asked Lottie as she got into their bed one night.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, they’re stupid,” she replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What? No one. No one is playing cupid for anyone,” Liv said quickly as Lottie just laughed. “Mind your business.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary put his hands up defensively as he stood next to the booth with Bobby, “Oi, chill! I was just asking, damn.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Lottie was moving out of her seat, Olivia reached out and grabbed on to Bobby’s hand as he stood beside the table, waiting for Lottie to move. He looked over at Liv before she spoke, “No,” she whined. “Sit with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby happily obliged, sliding in beside her. After a few minutes back into their group conversation, Liv felt Bobby’s hand come to rest on her thigh. He laid it right above her knee, careful not to potentially step outside her boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of hours or so of shooting the shit back and forth, Lottie and Gary had decided to call it an early night. Bobby and Liv weren’t going to let that stop their good time, though. They stayed and played billiards late into the night, not even drinking anymore, only playing game after game and enjoying each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so bad at this,” Bobby laughed as she missed her shot for what seemed like the hundredth time in a row.</p><p> </p><p>“Stoooop,” Liv groaned. “You’re not helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to show you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just want to grab up on me from behind like they do in movies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, we’d both get something out of it,” Bobby winked, making her laugh as he stepped a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a strong, independent woman. I can do it.” Olivia said sternly, well, as sternly as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you $100 if you make this shot,” he taunted.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up straight and took a deep breath before leaning over, closing one eye, and lining up her cue. Bobby just watched her, admiring how cute she looked as she focused more than necessary. Liv pulled the cue back and struck the cue ball, completely missing where she was aiming. She watched the ball bounce off the side of the table, “No, no, no, no,” she said as the cue ball knocked into the black eight ball, sinking it into the pocket.</p><p> </p><p>A loud bark of laughter came from Bobby as she looked up and gave him a dirty look, only making him laugh harder, “Boops! Stop!” She giggled between her words, “It’s not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wiped his eyes where tears had formed from his laughter, “I think it’s funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again before doing his best take on John Mulaney’s impression of Mick Jagger from Kid Gorgeous, “Notttt Funny!”</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them cleaned up the pool table for whoever wanted to play next, Closing Time by Semisonic suddenly played out over the bar’s speakers, telling all the patrons that they were soon closing for the night. Bobby and Olivia paid their tab before heading out to go home, holding hands the whole way there.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them stopped in front of her building as they always did, sharing a tight, lingering hug to say goodbye. Bobby watched her after she pulled away, pushing up on her toes as he expected his now routine kiss on the cheek. That wasn’t where the quick peck landed, though. Although it was for merely a split second, she kissed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia went back down flatfooted, looking up at him with a soft smile as he arched an eyebrow at her, silently asking what that was about. She ignored his unspoken question, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Wednesday night/early hours of Thursday</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had been at Olivia’s all night and evening, coming over straight after work. After having dinner together, they found themselves curled up on the couch as the second movie they watched came to an end. Bobby grabbed his phone from the side table, seeing that it was half-past midnight.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head slightly to speak, “I should probably get going. It’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo, don’t go,” Liv responded, yawning as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Lass,” he laughed, “you’re clearly tired. You should go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” she said as she gave him a pouty face, making him laugh again. “I don’t want you to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s chest tightened, suddenly overwhelmed with his own feelings. How much she clearly wanted just to be in his presence struck him. It was so little, so silly, yet everything he had wanted since the moment he met her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv continued, “Why don’t you just stay the night? We could have a little sleepover! It would be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help the smile that formed, “You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, okay then. I can take the guest room.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed together, “What? No, that’s a lame sleepover. Sleep in mine with me! We can watch another movie.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby swallowed hard at the thought of even innocently sharing a bed with her. He suddenly remembered when he had come to visit her last October and how badly his heart hurt as he tried to fall asleep in her guest room. He thought about how desperate he was for something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! C’mon,” Olivia hopped up from the couch and turned to face him, making grabby hands at him as a second signal to come with her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took her hand and let her pull him up from her couch before following her back to her bedroom. He was suddenly thankful for the fact that he had changed into joggers before coming over for the night, giving him something comfortable enough to sleep in.</p><p> </p><p>After going into her room, Bobby flopped down on her bed as she went into her bathroom to wash her face. He chose something off of Netflix to watch without even checking with Liv, knowing she’d like whatever he picked. He made his selection just as Olivia left the bathroom without a word, watching her cross the room to her closet. She disappeared into it for a moment before emerging in pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could’ve sworn his heart stopped when he saw Liv in the shorts and tank top that she had put on. She had the elastic waistband of the shorts rolled so they’d fit her better, making the already short shorts even shorter. The top was snug, ridding up on her midriff, showing off a bit of skin. It was so simple and so unintentionally hot, only making it sexier to him.</p><p> </p><p>She caught him gawking, causing a smirk to grow on her lips as she walked over to her bed, “Whatcha lookin’ at?” Olivia asked him playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” She replied. “Like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave an amused huff, “Yes, stupid question.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed as she crawled into bed, getting comfortable on her side, facing him. She arched an eyebrow, “You know you can get under the covers, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or whatever.”</p><p><br/>
“First of all, I invited you. Second, we snuggle on the couch all the time. Third, I’ve given you a lap dance. I think I can handle being under a blanket with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a short but loud laugh as he felt his cheeks flush at the memory of the heartrate challenge back in the villa. He slid under the covers beside her, also taking a position on his side so he could look at her as well. He watched Olivia wiggle a little closer, but not quite close enough that they touched.</p><p> </p><p>They laid there together like that for a long while, noses only a few inches apart, telling each other random stories late into the night. They didn’t talk about anything in particular, letting the conversation go wherever it went on its own, naturally going on for as long as they allowed it to. Bobby and Liv never ran out of things to say and were both always willing to listen to absolutely anything the other had to say.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia watched him slowly get sleepier as time went by. His eyes becoming hooded, and his accent slowly getting thicker as he spoke. She giggled as it started to border on unintelligible.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your accent gets thicker when you’re tired,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>A warm smile formed on his lips, “Does it?” Olivia just nodded, and he spoke again, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say sorry, dummy. I like it even if I can barely understand you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Since when do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always liked it. It’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart nearly stopped for the second time that night. Sure, she had told him that she thought he was attractive – calling him cute, handsome, pretty, but never had she called him or anything about him <strong><em>hot</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“You think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Liv hummed. They went quiet for a moment before she spoke again as she just admired him for a second, “You look like you’re about to pass out.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded with a little laugh of his own, “You do too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna cuddle?”</p><p> </p><p>Make that three stops for Bobby’s heart. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “Is than an actual offer?”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled again, “Yes, actual offer. I’ll even let you be little spoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m down,” he replied without hesitation, then rolling away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia instantly brought herself closer, draping an arm over his torso. Bobby was very glad that she couldn’t see his face or the big smile painted on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we close enough that I can actually cuddle you, or do I need to keep a respectful, friendly distance?”</p><p> </p><p>An amused huff left him before he replied, “Up to you, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good.”</p><p> </p><p>She got closer, fully pressing herself into him, closing every last inch of space between them. Bobby wondered if she noticed the goosebumps that prickled his skin as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck – she did. The feeling of her breath sent a chill down his spine before she suddenly pressed a quick kiss to the side of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Nanight, Boops,” Olivia said quietly, almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took a moment to thank the universe for this, quite possibly the happiest he had felt in the last year. He responded, the smile still on his lips, “Night, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby suddenly woke up in the middle of the night by the feeling of movement beside him; it had been a while since he shared a bed with anyone. The last person being Hannah before they got eliminated, and even she had built a pillow wall between them.</p><p> </p><p>He and Olivia had somehow flipped positions in the night, and he had no memory of when. She was fully wrapped in his arms, back flush against his chest. As she wiggled again, Bobby realized that another part of him was also very much awake and now pressed up against Liv’s ass.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jesus Christ</em>, he thought. <em>Please be asleep.</em></p><p> </p><p>Olivia stirred once more in her sleep, brushing up against him again and not at all helping his current situation. Bobby gently tried to free the arm beneath her, doing his best to not wake her. He finally got it out from under her and rolled over, planting his feet on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Bobby was standing up, thinking the coast was clear, he heard Liv’s quiet, still half-asleep voice from behind him, “Where’re you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta pee,” he said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” she groaned. “Hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had forgotten exactly how much she hated sleeping alone over the last few months. She had started getting used to it again, and even with Lucas, he only cuddled with her until she fell asleep, rolling over as soon as she was out. She was loving not only being held again but being held by Bobby specifically.</p><p> </p><p>After taking care of his… situation, Bobby returned to Liv very clearly fighting off sleep, waiting for him to get back. She smiled softly as she lifted the covers for him. Bobby felt almost as if his heart was literally smiling. God, that sight was everything he had ever wanted. Not that he ever really forgot, but it was a reminder of how painfully in love with Olivia he was. Bobby wanted to be greeted that way every night for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>He slid back into bed beside her, flat on his back. Without a moment of hesitation, Olivia scooched closer to him, laying her head on his chest. She tucked her face up into his neck as her arm wrapped draped over his midsection. She fell back asleep almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby turned his head just enough to be able to make out part of her sleeping face in the darkness. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before letting out a happy sigh, taking in the feeling of having her so incredibly close. It was then that he heard a little voice in the back of his mind - <em>This is not how friends behave.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>No, friends can cuddle</em>, he told himself. <em>Don’t get your hopes up. </em>The thoughts paused as he tried to come up with more ways to explain it away. He was struggling<em>. Yeah, friends can cuddle, but do they cuddle like this? </em></p><p> </p><p>He was struck by every other time he had ever been in this position with someone, it was always his girlfriend at the time. Not even more casual flings and certainly not his handful of hookups. They were <strong><em>girlfriends</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one thing left on his mind as he fell asleep… <em>Liv really might have feelings for me, huh?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The next Thursday, one week later, early evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby had spent every night together since his first little sleepover last week. A couple nights at his, a couple nights at hers, but always together. At this point, they were only apart during the day when they had to work.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Bobby was on Olivia’s couch, playing a video game on her TV while she played the piano. In between notes, she heard her phone vibrate on the table next to where he was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Liv turned around, “Hey, baby, can you hand me my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>His head jerked over to look at her, and that was all he did for a solid few seconds, thrown off by what she had just called him. <em>Baby?</em> He thought. <em>Baby. <strong>Baby</strong>.</em> He could get used to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what?” Bobby finally answered her.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “I said can you hand me my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Yeah!” He leaned over and grabbed it before handing it off to her.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Olivia asked him with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Bobby hesitated, “You called me baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Is that… is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Yeah, of course it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Okay. Good,” Liv paused and jokingly raised her eyebrows suggestively as she let out a giggle, “<em>baby</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday evening</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After spending the night yet again the night before, Bobby had shown up at Olivia’s as soon as he got home from work as he usually did, unknowingly walking in on a piano lesson in progress. There were only about twenty minutes left in the lesson when he arrived, so Olivia told him that he could just hang out and wait if he wanted. Well, she said he could stay on one condition, he didn’t interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t even know I’m here,” Bobby told her as he plopped down on her couch to listen while playing around on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He had only been there for about five minutes by the time Liv noticed the little girl she was teaching wasn’t really paying attention. Olivia looked up from the keys of the piano to find Bobby pulling a goofy face, making the girl laugh. The expression fell as he made eye contact with Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby grinned sheepishly at her, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Oh whatever, we were wrapping up anyway. Go play, Alice.” Both Bobby and the little girl hopped up instantly before Liv continued, “This is Mr. McKenzie, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, gross, no. You can call me Bobby, your majesty,” He said as he bowed to Alice, sending her into a fit of giggles. “Wanna play hide and seek?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Not it,” she exclaimed before scurrying off down Olivia’s hallway as Bobby closed his eyes and started counting from one loud enough for her to hear from another room.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!” Bobby hushed her. “I need to focus! Wait, shit, where was I? Whatever- 27, 28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come!”</p><p> </p><p>“She went-“<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t tell me! That’s cheating!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv just shook her head as she watched him wander off in search of Alice. Something about watching Bobby play with her made Olivia’s heart swell. She couldn’t help but smile at how into it he was. It reminded her of the time a nearly identical situation happened with Lucas on one of his few visits to London. It was Alice who she was working with then too. Her mum was late picking her up, so she was still there when Lucas got there for the weekend. He barely even acknowledged the little girl’s existence, much less going out of his way to play with her. He disappeared into Olivia’s bedroom to wait it out until Alice was gone.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat on the piano bench in thought, Liv’s phone began to ring. She got up to grab it from the end table where it was charging, finding the caller to be Alice’s mum.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Olivia answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv! Hey there, I was just calling to say I’m probably going to be a few minutes late picking up Alice. I’m sorry to do this to you again, I just got caught up in a business call,” The woman on the other end of the line said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no sweat! I’ve got a giant man-child keeping her entertained. I’m sure she won’t mind,” Liv laughed.</p><p> </p><p>After another apology, the call ended right as Bobby came rushing back into the living room. He stopped in his tracks as he reached the threshold of the hallway, head darting back and forth as he looked for a place to hide.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” He said as he made his way to the large, almost floor to ceiling bay window, tucking himself in behind the curtains.</p><p> </p><p>“You could not have chosen a worse spot,” Olivia told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! She’s gonna know where I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boops, I’m confident I’m not what’s going to give it away.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Well, you’re not helping!”</p><p> </p><p>Their little game of hide and seek carried on, Olivia eventually joining in until she got a text from Alice’s mother to let her know that she was there. After a quick goodbye to Bobby, Liv lead Alice downstairs to meet her mum outside as they always did.</p><p> </p><p>“This boyfriend is better than your last one,” Alice said as they got into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s eyebrows shot up momentarily, “Oh, no, he’s not my boyfriend, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>“He should be. I like him.” Alice’s voice lowered to nearly a whisper, “I think he’s cute too. Don’t tell him I said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your secret is safe with me,” Olivia offered the little girl her pinky to promise with.</p><p> </p><p>After handing off Alice, Liv headed back inside. She found Bobby in her kitchen, looking in her fridge for something to drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that,” she said as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you saying sorry? It was fun!” Bobby laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know why I’m saying it, either.”</p><p> </p><p>She did know why she was saying sorry, though. It was more out of reflex, assuming the whole situation annoyed him like it annoyed Lucas. She took a moment to remind herself that Bobby wasn’t Lucas and that the same rules no longer applied.</p><p> </p><p>He cracked open the soda he selected and took a sip before speaking again, “I can’t wait to have kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right? Me either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go halves on a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a cackle so loud it rang out around the entire room, “You’re so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby dramatically arched an eyebrow, “Is that a no?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a maybe,” Olivia joked… well… sorta joked.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again, taking a seat on one of her barstools, “Hey, I’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d have cute kids,” she said as she crossed over to her fridge to get a drink herself.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart fluttered in his chest at the fact that that thought would even enter her mind. He very much agreed, they would have insanely cute children. It may have crossed his mind once, or twice, or a million times. He'd be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt of their little freckled-faced kids looking up at him with their big, glimmering eyes that looked just like Liv’s.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby tried to keep his tone casual, holding back his excitement over the idea and relying on a dumb joke to do so, “Yeah, if they looked like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up. You know you’re good looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying you think I’m good looking?” Bobby asked in a playful tone, knowing that she did considering how many times she had told him by now. He still found it hard to believe that she was at all attracted to him, though.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head popped back up from the fridge, now with a drink in hand, “I’ve told you I think you’re good looking.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You could tell me again.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as she walked over to the island where Bobby was sitting. Liv used her hip to nudge his thighs open wide enough for her to stand between. After sitting down her soda can, she brought a hand up to his chest, the other laying on top of the arm he had resting on the counter. Bobby’s other hand instinctively found a spot on her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Fishing, I see,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Bobby gave her a grin.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was almost too much for him in his mind. This closeness – this very clearly, deliberately more than friendly touching. This wasn’t walking the platonic/romantic line like their baby steps had been thus far. He had struggled with coming up with an excuse the other night when she asked him to sleep over the first time, and then every time after, but part of him could still paint it to be less than what it was. But this? It was hard for him to come up for an excuse for this one, unable to find a friendly explanation this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite,” Liv’s hand on his chest moved, slowly gliding up to where his shoulder met the base of his neck. Her other hand drifted up his arm before coming to rest in the same spot on the opposite side. She smiled warmly as she spoke, “You’re <strong><em>incredibly</em></strong> good looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think?”</p><p><br/>
“Yup,” she said. Her voice was quiet, “Devastatingly handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed softly, “Oh, <em>devastatingly</em>, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Liv hummed as she brought her arms up further, finally snaking around his neck fully. Goosebumps rose across her body as the thumb of Bobby’s hand that was resting on her hip dipped beneath the hem of her shirt, running over her bare skin. She scooched just the slightest bit closer, not that there was much room left to get closer in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them fell into silence, looking at each other without a word. Olivia took a moment to admire every fleck of gold in his eyes until they broke away from her own, wandering down to her lips then back up again.</p><p> </p><p>She let out the smallest huff of amusement, “What? You wanna kiss me or somethin’?” She joked, raising her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why not?</em> Bobby asked himself, realizing this clear display of more than friendly intentions was as good of a time as ever. A smile slowly grew on his lips, “Yeah,” he stated simply. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, and he couldn’t help but join her. She waited for a second for them to calm down before speaking, “I wasn’t expecting you to say yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, can I?” Bobby asked her quietly, voice low as he watched her begin to lean closer to him, giving a hint as to what her answer was going to be.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded so softly that Bobby was barely even able to see it, “Yeah.” It came out as nearly a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hand that was on the counter dropped to the small of her back, pulling her impossibly closer to him. His heart was racing. This was it. This was <em>finally</em> it. He watched her eyes fall closed as their lips brushed ever so slightly. Bobby’s eyes shut along with hers as he finally closed the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the villa, when asked her pet peeve, Olivia said hers was bad kissers. Bobby had always assumed anyone who said that must be an incredible kisser themselves… and boy, he was right. Sparks blew behind his eyelids as everything around them disappeared, leaving him in the moment alone with nothing but Liv and the magical sensation of her lips moving slowly against his. This was everything he thought it would be, everything he wanted it to be, and it could be described using every cliché in the book. It felt so right as if they were two pieces of a puzzle finally put together. Bobby had waited so long for this, and it was more than worth the wait.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was just as lost in it as he was. It was unlike any other first kiss she ever had. None of them felt like this. No one had ever kissed her before the way Bobby was in that moment, like, ever. He kissed her like his life depended on it. He wasn’t instantly trying to push it forward, shoving his tongue down her throat the way Lucas always had. It was pure, gentle, and almost innocent as she felt him smile into it, causing the same reaction from her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally reluctantly pulled away, met with Olivia’s eyes still closed. He watched them flutter open, a smile remaining on her lips. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before a laugh escaped her. It was out of almost disbelief that she had just kissed him mixed with pure joy that she had <strong><em>finally</em></strong> just kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help it. He laughed too. “We just kissed,” he said, grin still spread wide on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I was there,” Olivia replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv mimicked his accent, poorly as she always did, “You’re such a shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re proving my point, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed with a giggle. “You like it, though, so it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave her sides a little squeeze as she unraveled her arms from his neck, but hands remaining on his shoulders. He nodded, “I do. A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes as he finally let her go, “Oh, you’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia moved her hands to each of Bobby’s cheeks as he made her laugh again, giving him another peck on the lips before moving from between his legs, hopping on the barstool next to his.</p><p> </p><p>“What time are you supposed to meet up with Lottie?” He asked her as he watched her finally open up her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit. I forgot that was tonight,” Liv replied, suddenly reminded she and Lottie agreed on a girls’ night out a few days ago. “Nine, I think,” she said, grabbing her phone and scrolling through their texts to confirm. “Yeah, nine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you guys going?”</p><p> </p><p>“That nice bar we went to last weekend. Lottie liked it,” Olivia shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to avoid getting in a fight outside this time, okay?” Bobby gave her a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Fuck off.” Olivia looked to the time at the top of her screen, it was already almost seven, “Oof, I need to get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair then,” Bobby said, standing from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia walked him over to her front door, and after a brief hug, he turned to leave. She stopped him, “Um, excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back around, door left open behind him, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him like he was stupid before pointing to her lips, then gesturing between them, raising her eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Right,” Bobby laughed. “Sorry, gonna have to get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a step toward her before placing a hand firmly on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him as the other found her hip. Olivia got up on her toes, one hand on Bobby’s chest, one cupping his jaw as their lips met again.</p><p> </p><p>This one was just as good as the last. He kissed her like he meant it – slowly, passionately, lovingly. Liv had figured out by now that yes, Bobby did have feelings for her, but this told her exactly how strong his feelings were.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” she hummed against his lips just as he pulled away. “You’re a good kisser,” she said as her eyes slowly opened again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Am I?” Bobby asked despite knowing that he was, but he didn’t mind having his ego stroked a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are. Really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, rolling her eyes, “God, you’re annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he said, finally letting go of her. “I know. Let me know when you get home safe, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Will do. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Call my bluff, call you 'babe.'<br/>Have my back, yeah, every day.<br/>Feels like home, stay in bed<br/>The whole weekend.</p><p>It's nice to have a friend."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. I Know You're Willing, Are You Able?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Do With It - Betty Who</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lottie had already been waiting for Olivia at a table in the back of the upscale bar when she arrived. There were drinks and two shots already on the table when she sat down, foreshadowing how the evening was going to go. They had been slamming drink after drink for a few hours now, both of them drunk as a couple of skunks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wait! Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot to tell you,” Olivia said suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Lottie hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“He kissed me, fucking finally.”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed, “Really!?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, “Yeah! It was good, real good.”</p><p> </p><p>“When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally a few hours ago, like, right before I started getting ready to meet up with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>, took him long enough.” Lottie rolled her eyes, “He’s spent every night in bed with you for like a week now, and he just now kissed you?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, “I know, right? No shit. I had to ask for another when he left too.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so dumb.”</p><p><br/>
“<strong><em>So</em></strong> dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie thought for a moment, tapping her nails on the table, “You should just really go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to be mean?” Olivia raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck him,” Lottie stated simply, but it made Olivia’s drunk hooded eyes shoot open wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just fuck him, Loz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? It’s not like he doesn’t want to sleep with you… and I assume you want to sleep with him, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded rapidly, “So bad. Like, soooo bad. Like, I will <em>die</em> if I don’t soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, “Why don’t you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“We literally kissed for the first time a few hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? I’ve heard your stories. That’s never stopped you before,” Lottie said with a smirk, receiving an eye roll and the middle finger from Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Sober Olivia would’ve known this was a bad idea, but drunk Olivia, who probably had more tequila in her system than she did blood at this point, thought it sounded great. Drunk Olivia was also a little horny, only making it sound better as she denied all logic and rational thinking.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Lottie for a long moment in thought before a smirk grew on Liv’s face, “Alright, let’s say theoretically I do… how do you suggest I go about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie didn’t say anything, she just pulled out her phone and began typing. Olivia looked at her with a puzzled look on her face, “What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Lottie still didn’t speak for another long moment, focusing as best she could in her drunken state on the words she was typing. A smile formed on her lips as she sat her phone down on the table, “He’ll be here in twenty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I texted Bobby telling him I thought you were too drunk to send in an Uber alone. He’s coming to pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Lottie!” Liv’s cheeks flushed more than they already were, “Why would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“So he would take you home, duh! You know he’s going to walk you up… it gives you the perfect opportunity to pounce.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv thought for a moment, “Good point.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them discussed Olivia’s strategy for a bit before Lottie’s phone vibrated against the table. She picked it up and a massive grin lit up her face, “He’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, both of the girls saw Bobby enter the bar. They watched him as he looked around for a moment before spotting them at their table. As he walked over to them, Liv leaned over to mumble in Lottie’s ear, “He’s so fit, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re entitled to your own opinions,” Lottie replied, making Olivia cackle.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia could tell he was probably in bed before he left to come get her. His hair was in disarray, and he looked tired. She smiled to herself knowing that Bobby came for her without hesitation, despite likely already calling it a night. He was wearing joggers and an old t-shirt, design faded with age. He looked out of place in the fancy bar, and people looked at him funny as he walked through. How little he cared about the stares reminded Liv why she liked him so much.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally reached their table, “I’m here for a Miss Olivia Taylor? I’ve been hired as her chauffeur for the evening,” he said with a smile on his face. Both of the girls just laughed before he put his hand out to help Olivia hop off the barstool. She intertwined her fingers with his to hold his hand on the way out. She looked back at Lottie as she shot Liv a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Bobby made their way outside, and he directed her to where he parked around the corner from the bar. Her skintight dress left little to the imagination, and Bobby was trying his best not to gawk. She noticed the way he was stealing glances, though, only boosting her confidence in her plan.</p><p> </p><p>“So, safe to assume you had a good time?” Bobby asked with a slight laugh as he looked over at her a bit, their hands still locked together.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was nearly his height due to the size of the heels she was wearing. He had seen her in them a few times, and the way they made her legs look was almost sinful. How short her dress was certainly wasn’t helping as Bobby desperately tried to get his mind out of the gutter. He couldn’t wrap his head around how one person could be so attractive, so gorgeous to the point that it was almost inhuman.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” she nodded and paused for a moment, then squeezed his hand a little, unknowingly filling his chest with warmth before she went to speak again. “You look hot tonight,” she said casually.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head jerked to the side, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said you look hot, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I look hot? </em>Bobby asked himself. He was thrown off by it, to say the least. She complimented him often, but usually not so directly like that.</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to calculate an answer but realized he had been quiet for too long as they reached his car. Bobby stopped and just looked at her for a moment, “You look good too. I like your dress,” he laughed nervously. Olivia nodded appreciatively as he opened the car door for her, closing it after she got in. <em>What was that about?</em> Bobby said to himself as he walked around to the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>He started the car and made it down the road to a stoplight. As he sat waiting for it to turn green, Olivia’s hand came over to rest on Bobby’s thigh, just above his knee. He felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest; she’d never done that before. He didn’t even know what to do. It caught him off guard, to say the least. He didn’t say anything considering he didn’t mind in the slightest. The light went green and he began driving again. He noticed Liv’s hand <em>slowly</em> making it's way higher and higher on his leg. Bobby could feel his heartbeat in his toes. He didn’t know what to do, unsure if he should question her about it, not really wanting her to stop.</p><p> </p><p>He finally mustered up the courage as they got nearer to her flat, and her hand got nearer to his crotch, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Olivia hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded his head downward, gesturing to her drifting hand, then raising his eyebrows at her, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She spoke casually, but with a small smirk on her lips, “Nothing. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her for a moment before bringing his eyes back to the road as he turned down her street, taking a second to respond, “Uh, nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>This contact was enough to give him a semi, but he was trying his best to talk himself out of it, desperately trying to get rid of it. He felt like a teenager, yet again so worked up over something so small.</p><p> </p><p>They finally reached her apartment building. Olivia took Bobby’s hand once again as they went inside. She held on to it for the entire ride up to her floor in the lift, only letting go once he began fumbling with his keys, looking for his copy to her place. He got her door unlocked and held it open for her, allowing her to walk in first. He followed closely behind her. Once inside, he faced the door to lock it behind them.</p><p> </p><p>When Bobby turned around, he found Olivia’s face only a few inches away from his. She had a fiery look in her eyes, making his heart race once again after finally calming down in the elevator. He felt like he was going to combust under her gaze. Liv had never looked at him like that before, and he wasn’t exactly sure what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby raised an eyebrow at her, and Olivia just took a step forward, somehow closer than she already was. Their bodies were nearly touching, almost pressed against each other as Bobby took a shaky breath. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, although it felt like hours. Olivia’s liquid courage was still pumping through her veins, making her feel fearless. She brought a hand up to his face where she let her hand rest against his cheek, cupping his jaw ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god, </em>Bobby thought<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her touch against his skin made him feel on fire. His train of thought was cut off by the realization that she was leaning in, about to kiss him. Yeah, they had kissed a couple times now, but she didn’t go for it like this.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s other hand pressed against his chest, and he allowed her to push him back against the door a bit. He finally brought one hand to rest on the small of her back. Bobby closed his eyes as their lips finally met. It started innocently enough, soft and cautious, yet passionate like the other kisses they had shared so far. It started getting heated quickly, though.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt her tongue brush against his bottom lip, and he granted her access without a second thought. He pulled her more firmly against him, practically pinning himself against the door, and she moaned softly into his mouth. The sound alone caused a stirring in his boxers as Bobby allowed his hands begin to roam her body, running along her sides, tracing her curves. His head was practically spinning, entirely consumed by the way she tasted – like tequila with a hint of sweetness.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away and dipped her head down to kiss along his jawline and down his neck, almost immediately finding a sweet spot, making him groan. He was blissed out with her kissing and sucking his skin when he remembered why he was there in the first place – She tasted like tequila… she was drunk.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, he thought. As much as Bobby was enjoying finally getting what he had wanted for well over a year now, he knew he couldn’t let it continue.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby managed to croak out her name, and she softly hummed in response as she left hot, open-mouthed kisses against his skin. “No, Liv,” he sighed as she found another sensitive spot on his neck at the base of his throat. He wanted desperately to let her keep going, but he couldn’t. Not like this.</p><p> </p><p>He went to speak again, “Livie, Olivia, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Her swollen pink lips, lipstick smudged along with her eyes being darker than they normally only made it harder for him to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s furrowed eyebrows spoke for her, but she said it anyway, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” She brought both arms to his shoulders, snaking around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He internally cursed his solid moral compass in that moment, “We can’t,” he shook his head, “I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t wanna fuck me, Bobby?” Her voice was low and sultry.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a grunt of frustration, letting his head go back and rest against the door, “No, I do. I really, <strong><em>really</em></strong> do.”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk formed on Olivia’s lips, “Great! I wanna fuck you too. Problem solved.” She went to kiss his neck again as it was open with him leaning back the way he was.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby brought his face back down to cut her off when he realized she was trying to do, “No, no, don’t. Not now.” She just whined in response before he went to speak again, “I’m sorry. If you still want to fuck me in the morning, trust me, we can go at it like a couple of wild animals, but I can’t now, not like this. You’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s arms unwrapped themselves from around his neck and dragged her hands down his chest, stopping to rest there, “Since when are you no fun?</p><p> </p><p>He let out a short laugh, “Trust me, I’m asking myself the same thing,” she rolled her eyes at him as he continued, “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Liv turned on her heels and walked in the direction of her bedroom, Bobby following right behind her. She kicked off her shoes in the living room, unwilling to be in them for a second longer than she needed to be, making him laugh. He picked them up for her and carried them to put them away. She went straight into her bathroom to take off her makeup. Bobby went to her closet and hunted for a t-shirt for her to sleep in. He found one and made his way to the bathroom to give it to her, stopping in the doorway just to watch her for a moment. Bobby admired how beautiful she was as he debated within himself if she was just trying to have sex with him because she was drunk and in the mood, or if she was really ready and willing to sleep with him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally noticed him standing there, “Can you get my zipper?” She pointed to her back.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby swallowed hard, “Yeah, of course.” He walked to her after putting the shirt on her counter and looked at her through the mirror. He spoke softly from behind her, “How’d you get it on?”</p><p> </p><p>“A wire hanger and determination.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as he brought his fingers to the zip and pulled it down for her, noticing the light pink lace of her bra as the clasp became visible. Bobby wasn’t expecting her to shake the dress off right in front of him, but that’s exactly what she did. His breath hitched at the sight of her half-naked reflection in the mirror as the dress dropped and pooled around her feet. The bra she was wearing was sheer, allowing him to clearly see her breasts under the fabric, her nipples almost on full display.</p><p> </p><p>Liv quickly noticed his reaction to her, and a smirk formed on her lips, “Offer still stands.”</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled deeply, breath tickling the back of her neck, “You’re making it incredibly difficult to be a decent guy, Livie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tempt me,” he said with a soft laugh. Olivia’s hands went behind her to take her bra off after he finished speaking. He stopped her, “Ah, nope,” he turned and went out the door and back into her bedroom, “nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lame,” she called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I know it,” he laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>Liv finally came from the bathroom, now barefaced and in a t-shirt that swallowed her frame with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Bobby pulled her bedding back for her before she slid in.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna stay?” She asked him, already on the verge of fighting sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help but smile at her sleepy face, “If you want me to, but I’m taking the guest room, handsy.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, fighting off a grin, “We can just cuddle.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what they all say.” He winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Fine. Be like that, then.”</p><p> </p><p>They both said goodnight and Bobby gave her a quick kiss before he stood up to head her guest bedroom. His hand was on the doorknob, about to pull it closed behind him when the sound of her voice stopped him, “Hey, Boops?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always taking care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart swelled in his chest, “Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"><br/>
Saturday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
Olivia woke up with a pounding headache, groaning as she opened her eyes. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table, it was already noon. There was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the table. <em>Thanks, drunk Liv</em>, she thought to herself as she chugged nearly the whole glass after popping a couple of the pills.</p><p> </p><p>Drunk Liv didn’t put it there, Bobby did, but hungover Liv didn’t know that.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had no idea how she got home last night, no matter how hard she tried to remember. She was hoping her phone would give her some clues, but the only thing she had was a text from Lottie that said, “So? 👀”</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea what it meant. Her nails tapped against the screen, “so what?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laid there waiting for a response, mostly so she could play twenty questions to figure out what the hell happened last night. After five minutes without a reply, she decided to just go ahead and get up. After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Liv made her way out to the living room. She heard the television on and got mad at herself for forgetting to turn it off.</p><p> </p><p>She finally hit the threshold of where the hallway met living room, stopping dead in her tracks when she was greeted by Bobby’s smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, sleeping beauty, or should I say afternoon?” He laughed at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was so confused, no idea as to why Bobby was in her apartment or how he got there. She squinted at him in thought for a brief moment, “When did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s heart sank as he realized that she didn’t remember last night. Panic filled his chest as it hit him that he was going to have to tell her what happened, “Oh, uh, I brought you home last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Lottie texted me and said she didn’t want to put you in an uber alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. Well, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Bobby paused as he considered how he should go about this, “Uh,” he hesitated, “Come sit. We should probably talk.”</p><p> </p><p>How serious he looked freaked Olivia out, “Oh god, what did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Nothing bad, there isn’t a warrant or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled as she sat down beside him, throwing her legs across his lap, his hand instinctively coming down to rest on her shin, “I guess it couldn’t have been that fun of a night then.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby huffed in amusement at her joke but unable to laugh wholeheartedly. He was still worried about how he was going to say what needed to be said. He looked at her for a long moment as he thought, distracted by the smooth skin beneath his touch, which was not at all helping how fucked up in the head he felt. He barely slept last night, his mind was everywhere, his thoughts keeping him away from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Olivia asked, able to sense his nerves and the tension between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, of course. It’s just, uh…” he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, working up the courage to just spit it out, “We kind of, um… you know, made out a little last night.” It took him a second to look at her again, afraid of her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Liv didn’t know why it mattered, “Oh, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I mean… that and you kissed my neck and told me you wanted to fuck me,” Bobby paused, letting put a nervous laugh, “but we didn’t like… actually hookup or anything, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia went wide-eyed as the events of last night started coming to her now that she was given a reminder. Lottie’s text made sense suddenly, as she recalled them coming up with a plan for Liv to have sex with Bobby. She took a deep breath, “I’m so sorry, Boops. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, no, no, you didn’t make me uncomfortable! I mean, I was kissing you back. You weren’t just like, groping me,” he paused for a second, and she laughed slightly before Bobby carried on, “It’s fine, really. I only stopped you because you were, you know, drunk. You couldn’t consent, so I put you to bed. I, uh, I just thought you should know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right… okay. Thank you for telling me. You could’ve just kept it a dirty little secret or whatever. I hope it doesn’t make things, you know… weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was lying. He felt very weird. Well, not so much weird as much as he felt the desperate need to have her tongue in his mouth again, but sure, he’d call it weird.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, me neither.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was lying too. There had already been an underlying sexual tension between the two of them that had only been growing stronger as they slowly became a little more than just friendly with each other. Now, it suddenly was incredibly thick and utterly undeniable. She knew he felt it too. He had to.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded back, “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Can't hide, it's so obvious,<br/>You got a crush, you've been feeling me.<br/>You've been tryna make it happen,<br/>Wanna know what you imagine.<br/>Can't lie that I'm curious.<br/>Come a little closer, I wanna see.<br/>I've been loving the attention,<br/>Should we work out all this tension?"</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. I'm Thinking We Should Cross The Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Ruin the Friendship - Demi Lovato</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we've got a real long one this week - the longest chapter so far.</p><p> </p><p>VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED: you may notice a change in rating! there's quite a bit of smut in this one, but i marked it if you'd like to skip! there's "*****" before and after the smut chunk (rather than the usual "***") </p><p>i've never written smut before!! so if this is hot garbage, be gentle with me lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Bobby was called into Ollie’s for a couple hours when they got a last-minute order that they needed some extra help with. Liv had texted him to just let himself into her flat once he got off, knowing that’s where he’d be headed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He was nervous to see her but wasn’t entirely sure why. Bobby didn’t get to spend too much time with Olivia this morning, getting the call just a bit after their conversation on the couch around noon. She had been the only thing on Bobby’s mind all day, replaying their kiss and the exchange that followed in his head on repeat. The feeling of her pressing her body up against his or her lips trailing down his neck. The way she tasted, the way she sounded- God, the sound of Liv’s voice asking him if he wanted to fuck her. Her nearly naked reflection in the bathroom mirror was seared into the back of his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>Now, don’t get him wrong, Bobby had obviously always wanted to sleep with Olivia, because well, it’s Olivia. He was merely a man, after all… but that aspect of being with her wasn’t even one of the ones he considered a priority. He wanted to love her, not fuck her. That was just a <em>really</em> great bonus. His feelings for Liv were so much more than skin deep, so much deeper than that.</p><p> </p><p>But right now? Bobby was shallow, as shallow as a kiddie pool. He wanted her. He needed her. He would take anything he could get too, still unsure of exactly where they stood. Yes, Bobby was a bit of an idiot, but at this point, he was sure of Olivia’s more than platonic interest in him. Last night was all the proof he needed, but he wasn’t sure of how far those more than friendly feelings went.</p><p> </p><p>Was she just interested as in willing to see how it could go or was she interested as in she was already ready to be together? Bobby had no idea which left him in a place of what felt like limbo. Was she really down to sleep with him already? Sure, they had been slowly working up to things for the last little while, but that sounded like such a jump to Bobby, considering they had just kissed for the first time yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, at the same time, it didn’t <strong><em>feel</em></strong> like a jump. Bobby knew Olivia at her very core. He understood exactly who she was, and he was the only person who ever had. Mentally and emotionally, he knew her like the back of his hand. To know her physically was all there was left, and considering that’s the most base level of knowing your partner, it didn’t feel like that big of a leap to make together. At least it didn’t to Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>He seemingly made the drive home on autopilot, almost surprised by the sight of his own building as if he hadn’t driven himself there. Bobby parked in his usual spot before running upstairs to take a quick shower and change before going over to Liv’s. He stood in the mirror a little longer than he usually did and put on a little extra cologne, not completely sure why he was. Nothing was different about tonight, yet he felt the need to impress.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby made the short walk to Olivia’s, letting himself in as she had requested. Liv’s voice called out as he let the door close behind him, “Baby?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself as he spoke, “Nope, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv came to meet him in the threshold of the kitchen, arms coming up to his shoulders as she greeted him with a kiss. Now this, <strong><em>this</em></strong> was something Bobby could get used to, and lucky for him, he was almost starting to.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Bobby’s hand on her lower back was a bit further down than he usually would’ve placed it was very much a conscious decision. He just needed to touch her as he kissed her harder than he had before.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia noticed both of these things and was very pleased with the developments. Little did Bobby know, he and Olivia had both had the same thing on their minds in their few hours apart. She wanted to sleep with him as desperately as he wanted to sleep with her, but unlike Bobby, she knew it was a mutual feeling (for the first time, like, ever).</p><p> </p><p>He had a dreamy look in his eye as they parted, disrupting the butterflies that lived inside of Olivia as she looked up at him as he spoke, still wrapped in each other’s arms. He wasn’t ready to let her go just yet, “What are you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made dinner,” she chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “You made dinner?” Olivia nodded, causing him to arch an eyebrow before he continued, “I thought you couldn’t cook?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god,” he laughed once again, louder than before as he finally begrudgingly let her go. “What did you make?”</p><p> </p><p>As Liv turned around to show what she had made, it was then that Bobby realized her kitchen was an absolute disaster area. The sink was full of pots, there were empty jars of pasta sauce on the counter, and there were paper towels on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Livie. What happened here?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Okay, so first,” Liv pointed to the stove then down to the ground. “The pasta water boiled over, right? I take care of that, no big deal!” She was telling the story with her entire body, full dramatics. Bobby’s heart swelled in his chest as he watched her, “So I go to clean it up. I’m wiping up all the shit. Then I smell this nasty smell, and that’s when I find that I burnt the fucking garlic bread.” Olivia turns and points to a tray tossed onto her island, which Bobby had yet to notice.</p><p> </p><p>He was holding back a giggle as she continued, “But whatever! Whatever, no garlic bread. Who cares? I get my shit together. I am calm, cool, and collected. This isn’t gonna hold me down. I carry on! I go to get the pasta sauce from my cupboard because I already have it, right? I didn’t have to get any at the grocery store when I went because, you know, I have it! But then I check just to be sure right before I’m about to pour it in the pot… and the shit is expired!”</p><p> </p><p>That finally broke him, Bobby laughed, and he laughed loudly. Liv giggled, “Boops, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, sorry,” He wiped his eyes. “You didn’t have to do all this, dummy!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to surprise you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv tried to give him the sternest look that she could, but Bobby could tell she was trying not to laugh. Bobby broke again, letting out a short chuckle before he spoke, “Wait, what are we eating then?”</p><p> </p><p>Perfectly timed, there was a knock at Olivia’s door. She pointed in the direction of her entry, “Pizza!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*****</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After finishing their meal, and Bobby had helped Liv clean her kitchen, the two of them found themselves where they always did these days – curled up together on the couch while they watched something on television. His mind had remained… elsewhere all night. His arm wasn’t as wrapped as snuggly around her as it usually was, one of his micro attempts to keep his mind out of the gutter.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had noticed his distance, and in addition to how many times she had caught him just looking at her, she was pretty sure she knew why. She had decided to toy with him a few times as they snuggled throughout the evening. She got a kick out of feeling his thigh tense beneath her hand as she allowed it to wander further up, much like she had done to him the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Liv turned to him as the credits began to roll at the end of the film, “You staying?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Bobby hadn’t thought this far ahead. He’s spent every night for over a week now with her and didn’t want to not spend the night with her again, <em>but</em> <em>Christ</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged the anxious feeling off, “Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them eventually made their way back to the bedroom. Bobby changed into the pair of sweats he had started leaving folded up on her dresser before waiting for her bathroom door to open back up, signaling that she was done changing and that he was in the clear to come brush his teeth. He stood from the side of her bed when he heard the click of the doorknob turning.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lord, help me</em>, Bobby thought as he saw Olivia, freshly changed into her sleepwear as he stepped into the bathroom. The shorts she had on were <em>short</em>, much shorter than other pairs she had worn around him. The oversized, off the shoulder crew neck she had on revealed a red lacy strap over her shoulder. It sat on top of her barely-there tan lines left from the summer. That was it. Bobby accepted his fate. He was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>Liv, already brushing her teeth, watched him put toothpaste on the toothbrush she had given him to use when he stayed the night. She ducked her head to spit, then found Bobby looking at her reflection.</p><p> </p><p>She arched an eyebrow, looking at him in the mirror, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were looking at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby spoke while still actively brushing, “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you looking at me?” Olivia asked.</p><p> </p><p>He bent down to spit, shrugging at her once he got back up, “I dunno. You’re pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes as her cheeks reddened before she repeated his actions, then looking back over to him as she rinsed her toothbrush. “Shut up,” she said as she turned, walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed as he finished brushing his teeth, dropping his toothbrush into the little holder before joining her back in her bedroom. She pulled the covers back for him as he crossed the room. Liv always did that whenever she was in bed before him, and it had quickly become his favorite sight in the entire universe. There was nothing better.</p><p> </p><p>He kept a bit of space between them after crawling in beside her, something that had become pretty out of character. Bobby usually initiated becoming a single pile of tangled limbs as soon as he got into bed with Olivia. She loved it, soaking in all the gentle affection he showed her. She noticed the distance but opted not to say anything just yet.</p><p> </p><p>They fell into effortless conversation as they always did, nothing new. Olivia had slowly moved closer to him as they went on, but he still never reached out. The two of them talked about a little bit of everything before falling into a moment of silence, just looking at each other in the cool glow of the tv that they had on mute.</p><p> </p><p>Liv finally said something, “Why are you being weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“How am I being weird?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand just barely gestured to the space between them, “You haven’t touched me since we laid down.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t respond, merely putting an arm out and pulling her closer, making her giggle in the process. They laid in their same positions, on their sides, facing each other, but now Olivia’s head resting on his arm as the other draped over her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was much quieter when she spoke again, “You’ve been weird all night, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shook his head, almost unnoticeably, “It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “Alright, honestly?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was hoping you’d lie.” Bobby laughed at her joke as she paused, “Yes, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about you pressing me up against the door and shoving your tongue down my throat last night. It’s all I’ve thought about all day.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence returned, but this time, with much stronger tension. The air was thick as he waited for her response. Bobby was just starting to wonder if he had said too much when he finally heard the smallest, faintest giggle from Liv. He laughed, “Are you laughing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, I didn’t laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wasn’t actually offended, rather finding it funny. He laughed again, louder, “Don’t laugh at me!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv finally cracked, a full giggle coming out, “No, not <em>at</em> you! I didn’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>She propped herself up on her elbow, and Bobby leaned back a bit, letting her hover over him ever so slightly. Her free hand came up to his face, running a thumb over his cheek, then her hand moved down to his neck. Olivia hesitated, “Um…”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby raised his eyebrows at her, urging for her to further elaborate. It made her laugh as she brought her hand down to his chest. She let out a sigh, “I mean…” Liv paused again, letting out another small laugh. “Do you wanna have sex?” She finally asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out what could only be described as a true cackle, taken aback by the incredibly straight forward question. His hand that was connected to the arm beneath her came to rest on her back as she laughed with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me!” She mimicked him, only making both of them laugh more.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an offer?” Bobby finally asked with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes as he once again made her laugh. She leaned closer as she spoke, “’An offer…’ like I’m not getting something out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you never know,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head at him, “Don’t say that to someone who’s trying to have sex with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, “Ah, so you’re trying to have sex with me, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” she groaned through giggles. Liv lightly slapped his chest, “Stop it! You’re so annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be too annoying if you’re trying-“</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby!” Olivia cut him off, still laughing, “Shut up! Just answer the question!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>you</em> wanna have sex?” He repeated her question back at her, more so confirming that she meant it.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned even closer to him, “Yes, I do. I <em>really</em> do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Olivia hummed as she leaned in, finally meeting his lips in a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hand tangled in her hair as she kissed him, now fully leaning down on his chest. There seemed to be an unspoken mutual agreement that there was no need to rush as they melted into one. He had lost track of time, everything else disappearing as her lips moved slowly against his. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, and she welcomed him in instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was lost in what he already considered heaven when he felt her weight shifting next to him. Olivia rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. He groaned against her lips as his hands instantly went down her body, instinctively grabbing her ass. Bobby felt her smile into the kiss as it began to heat up, growing hungrier by the second.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her hips into his, earning a grunt from the back of his throat. She felt how hard he already was through his sweats, which only egged her on as she continued grinding down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby realized it was only a matter of seconds before he started thinking with his dick rather than his brain. He quickly broke the kiss, making Liv whine.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doing?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Bobby, do you want to talk about having sex, or do you want to actually have sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely have sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then shut up,” and that was all Liv said before she kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hands ran up her thighs, coming to rest on her hips. His fingers dug into the bare skin under the fabric of her shirt as she continued grinding her hips against him. The kiss had become nothing but tongues and teeth, filled to the brim with desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia suddenly pulled away from him and sat up-right. Bobby watched her pull her shirt over her head above him. His eyes went wide at the sight of the red lacy bralette that had been teasing him all night.</p><p> </p><p>“God,” Bobby’s mouth spoke without permission from his brain, “You are so fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can just call me Liv,” she joked.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed in amusement and rolled his eyes, his hands rubbing the outsides of her thighs as he watched her hands go behind her back. Olivia quickly unclasped the hooks before shaking the thin material off of her shoulders, flinging it off the bed. Bobby stared shamelessly, wanting to take a moment just to look.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can touch me, right?” Olivia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he replied, “I’m just takin’ in the view.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hands ran up her sides, tracing the curve of her body before reaching her chest. He ran his thumb over one of her nipples as he took her breasts into his hands, making her inhale sharply. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips, pleased with the way she was already reacting to his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Liv leaned down to kiss him again when Bobby suddenly flipped their position, so he was on top of her. He did it so quickly that she didn’t even realize it was happening until she found herself flat on her back. His head dropped down to meet her lips in a kiss as he held his weight on one hand, the other hand on her chest, rolling one of her nipples between his fingers. The desperate little whimpers Liv was making had Bobby’s head spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss had become more tongues than anything else when Bobby felt Olivia tugging at the fabric of his shirt, a silent request for him to take it off. He gave her what she wanted, sitting up on his knees between her legs and tugged his t-shirt over his head. The hungry look in Olivia’s eyes only turned Bobby on more, although he wasn’t sure how it was possible.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby, while oblivious, wasn’t stupid. She was very clearly interested in more than friendship with him. But now, he did have another problem. He needed a definition of interested. Was she looking for a bit of a friends with benefits situation, or were her feelings as real and deep as his? That was something Bobby didn’t have an answer to and was honestly terrified to find out. He couldn’t handle just being a hookup. He wanted all or nothing. He needed there to be strings attached.</p><p> </p><p>He shoved that thought out of his mind as quickly as it had come. That was a problem for Future Bobby to deal with. Right now, he was going to enjoy himself. He had thought about this multiple times a day for over a year straight. He had literally dreamt about it, and now it was reality. He was about to fuck the girl of his dreams, and the potential consequences of that were something that Tomorrow Bobby would have to face.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby lowered himself back on top of Liv, kissing her mouth quickly before moving his lips across her jaw. He trailed down her neck, across her collarbones, and down her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the hardened bud. She let out a moan that shot straight through Bobby. He had just found his new favorite sound.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his attention to the other side before eventually moving on, continuing his path of hot, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach. Bobby stopped when he arrived at the hem of the shorts she was wearing. His thumbs hooked into the elastic waistband and slowly pulled them off of her. His mouth followed the fabric the whole way down, gently kissing down her legs. Bobby kissed the inside of her ankle after finally pulling her shorts off of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing foot stuff with you,” Olivia teased.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed as he situated his body back comfortably between her thighs, “Oh, fuck off. Don’t start. I don’t have a foot fetish!”</p><p> </p><p>How they were able to laugh and joke with each other was foreign to both of them. Neither of them knew exactly how this was going to go, but they didn’t really expect it to be so easy. They were both more than comfortable with each other, comfortable enough to make fun of each other and laugh like this, but the moment stays untarnished.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t say you did. I was just letting you know that I’m not down for foot stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do foot stuff,” he laughed again as he started kissing her inner thighs. He then noticed that he could see how ready for him she was through the fabric of her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s lips moved closer to her center, nipping at her flesh. He felt her thighs tense up as he placed one kiss incredibly close to where she really wanted him. He smirked to himself, running his finger over her covered slit, “Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s breath hitched, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna find out what you taste like,” Bobby answered bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>The groan that left her before she spoke was involuntary, “Oh, god, <em>please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Who was Bobby to say no? She even asked nicely. He looked up at Liv as he toyed with the lace on the side of her panties, arching an eyebrow upon making eye contact. He needed to check one more time, give her one more chance to change her mind. She didn’t change her mind, though – she gave him a nod. She didn’t have to tell him twice. Bobby instantly pulled them down, then tossed them off the side of the bed with the rest of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed along where her panty line just was, slowly moving closer to where she was glistening with want for him. Olivia huffed, “You’re a tease.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not teasing if I follow through, is it?” Bobby pressed a quick kiss to her bundle of nerves, earning a small grunt from her before he stopped the movement of his mouth completely. He hooked his arms around her thighs and brought her legs over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, please,” she said, voice full of desperation.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of her begging for him made Bobby’s cock twitch. He gave her what she wanted, licking a long, gentle stripe between her folds. She was so wet for him already and he had barely even touched her, only making him ready to give it to her more.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stayed between her thighs and ate her like it was his last meal. She tasted so sweet, sweet like candy. He used one hand to keep her pressed against the bed, and the other gripped firmly into her thigh. He switched back and forth between a ravenous pace to a slow and steady one whenever he felt her getting close.</p><p> </p><p>He held Liv’s hips down as they began to attempt to roll against his face as he slowed back down again, denying her of her orgasm for the third time. Her fingers were tangled in Bobby’s dreads as she tried to push him further into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me cum,” Olivia whined.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby responded by removing the hand from her thigh and slowly pushed one finger inside her, earning a loud moan from Liv. His tongue flicked over her clit as his finger curled, making a come-hither motion inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah,” she groaned. “More, just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby added another finger, eager to please. Her legs tightened around his head as she let out a cry of pleasure. The fingers in his hair had twisted, now tugging, sending prickles across his scalp. He was painfully hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Olivia said through a broken moan. “I’m- You’re gonna make me cum.”</p><p> </p><p>The pace of Bobby’s fingers quickened as he briefly pulled his mouth away, “Yeah, that’s right. Cum for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Oh god,” Olivia’s back arched as her climax finally hit her. Bobby allowed her to guide him wherever she wanted him as she came down. His eyes were locked on her face the entire time, admiring how beautiful she was when she came.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away from her, gently unhooked her legs from his shoulders, then sat back. Bobby watched Liv as she remained on her back with her eyes closed, catching her breath. He couldn’t lie; he was certainly enjoying the satisfied and pleased look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“We can stop there if you want. I’m more of a giver,” Bobby said quietly, although praying she didn’t actually want to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes opened, and she propped herself up with her elbows behind her. She shook her head, “Oh, no way. You’re gonna fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “If you insist.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, and kiddingly kicked him, “Lose the pants.”</p><p> </p><p>Already close to the side of the bed, Bobby just let his feet hit the floor, standing up. He turned and faced the bed before pulling down his sweats.</p><p> </p><p>“Those too,” Olivia laughed and gestured at his underwear as she sat up on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pulled off his boxers, leaving him naked in front of her. Liv’s eyes went wide at the sight of him fully nude.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her, “Whatcha lookin’ at?” Bobby asked, knowing very well what she was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I’m not looking at anything,” Olivia said as Bobby took a step back closer to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Did you think I had a small dick or something?” Bobby joked.</p><p> </p><p>A loud bark of laughter left Olivia’s lips, “Nah, I copped a feel back in the villa, remember? I was just thinking average.” She scooched closer to the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks flushed at the memory as he spoke again, “So I’ve got average dick energy?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv wrapped her arms around Bobby’s neck, “You’re so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say anything, kissing her instead. It went from zero to one hundred <strong><em>real</em></strong> quick, all tongues. Bobby was entirely consumed by the moment until he felt Olivia’s hand wrap around him, making him gasp into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly broke the kiss, “Wait, shit…”</p><p> </p><p>The movement of Liv’s hand stopped completely, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you happen to have condoms? I mean, I wasn’t exactly planning on getting laid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, no,” she paused. “But, I mean, I’m on the pill.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed. “When were you last tested?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” he thought for a second, but not a long one, “before going in the villa, but I haven’t had sex since.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind your business.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Same, though, and I’ve only had sex with… you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Bobby nodded. “Gotcha. You sure, though? We can wait if you’re not-“</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get the sentence out before Olivia interrupted him by kissing him again. He took at as the greenlight, gently leaning her back. They both crawled up the bed, Bobby hovering over her as he had been before. Her hand was still moving against him as their lips met again.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands brushed against each other as she moved hers away, allowing Bobby to grasp himself. He teased her slit as he continued to kiss her, making her sigh against his lips as his tip made contact with her clit, gently brushing over it.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, yeah, please,” Liv responded before kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby lined himself up with her entrance, slowly sinking into her as a groan rumbled in his throat. The sound vibrated against Olivia’s lips as he kissed her. She was so hot and tight around him, quite possibly the best he’s ever felt. He’s thought about what it’d be like to be inside her every single day for well over a year now, but he never imagined it to feel this good.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a moan as he finally bottomed out inside her, “Ah, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” He asked her, holding still to allow her to adjust to his size.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I’m great,” she joked, making him let out a breathy laugh before he kissed her again. Liv pulled away, “Go, move.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head dropped to kiss her neck as he slowly started moving inside of her. As badly as he wanted to just start slamming into her, giving it to her the way he’s fantasized about for so long, he <em>needed</em> to take a moment to just enjoy the feeling of her heat engulfing him. Based on the breathy sort of, but not quite moans she was letting out, she was enjoying it too.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so fucking good,” Olivia sighed as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back further into the pillow beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>Her entire body was already tingling at the sensation of him pumping almost painfully slow as he was trailing messy kisses across her skin. The pace allowed her to truly feel every inch of him as he stretched her in the best possible way. Liv wanted more, though. She <em>needed</em> more. “Faster,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby obliged, picking up his pace, earning a low moan from Olivia as her eyes fell shut once again. He took the opportunity to just watch her, studying her features as they became distorted in pleasure. He kept his speed going gradually up, more absentmindedly that anything else. He knew she’d enjoy it as much as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder, Bobby, please, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>He once again did what she asked without hesitation, giving her more, but still cautious not go too far.</p><p> </p><p>He watched her body move with the force of his hips beneath him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she clawed at his broad shoulders. He was pretty sure she was leaving a mark, but he didn’t exactly care.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted in time with the snap of his hips. “Shit, I’m so fucking close.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was low and raspier than it usually was as he spoke almost directly into her ear, “Yeah? Are you gonna cum again?”</p><p> </p><p>One of Bobby’s hands quickly moved down to her clit, fingers rubbing her bundle of nerves rapidly. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but was determined to get her there first.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Are- Are you,” Olivia managed to get out.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby cut her off, “Yeah, fuck, Liv, I’m gonna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>She quickly brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. She hit her climax, pulling Bobby over the edge with her. They were both a wreck, moaning into each other’s mouths as they rode out their highs.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby flopped over on to his back after kissing her one last time, leaving them both staring up at the ceiling in silence.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to Olivia eventually. He was met with another satisfied look that he only got to admire for a moment until Liv rolled over on her side to look at him directly. They stared at each other for a long moment without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>She finally raised her eyebrows at him, “So…”</p><p> </p><p>He mirrored her, “So…”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stuck her hand out for a high five, “Good game.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud bark of laughter left Bobby. He met her hand in the middle, lightly slapping it, “Yeah, good game.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled as she leaned over and gave Bobby a quick peck on the lips before rolling out of bed. He watched her immaculate naked body cross the room and then disappear into her bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He was left alone in the silence, forced to face the thoughts he ignored just as things heated up earlier. What did Liv want from him? Bobby knew he loved her before this. He knew that he could never be her fuck buddy before things got started. But those things were confirmed beyond any sort of reasonable doubt. Bobby couldn’t be her hookup, her little side piece until the next guy came along. He needed all of nothing, and he couldn’t go back to being just her friend now. Not after he’s had a taste of what more is, even beyond the sex. He’s kissed her, held her hand, sleeps in her bed – the list could go on for years.</p><p> </p><p>There was a conversation that needed to be had now, and he was terrified to have it.</p><p> </p><p>As Bobby’s overworking mind carried on its unnecessary internal meltdown, another ugly idea hit him. This one was somehow uglier than the one before it. <em>What if she was genuinely interested in a relationship, but this was too fast?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Oh no</em>, Bobby thought. <em>Was this too fast?</em> He stared up at the ceiling, silently screaming to himself until he finally started to drift.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was pretty much asleep when Liv came back, barely registering when she cuddled up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*****</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday, late morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby woke up before Olivia, he usually did. He woke to find she had rolled away from him in the night, which had never happened before. It didn’t help with his anxiety about if he and Liv were going too fast, which was then the only thing Bobby had thought about all morning. After a brief hunt for where his sweats had gotten thrown the night before, he went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was hungry, and cooking was his favorite distraction – win/win.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stared blankly into the pan, watching the pancake batter as it cooked in dead silence. His mind was still racing. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard Olivia enter the room. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, startling him. Bobby looked down then instantly brought his hand to her arm, giving it a gentle, affectionate squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Liv laughed softly after pressing a kiss to his shirtless back. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good. Sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed. Her arms remained around his waist as she spoke, “I reached for you when I woke up and realized you weren’t there. I was like, ‘I know this fucker did not hit and run me.’”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed as he turned around in her arms so that they were facing each other. He brought his arms around her neck as she rested her chin against his chest, looking up at him. It was then that Bobby realized she was in his shirt from the night before, making his heart swell. It was the first sign of the security he desperately needed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d never.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she giggled. “Then I smelt you cooking and was like ‘duh.’” Liv watched Bobby as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She could tell his mind was elsewhere, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell something’s up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bobby shook his head, “Nah, nothing’s up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Olivia prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s silly.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not silly if it’s bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked into her understanding eyes for a moment as he thought it out. Bobby finally let out a sigh before looking away as he began to speak, “I don’t know. I was kinda… freaking out about last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… That was a lot really fast, you know?” He paused, “I guess I was just worried that you’d regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Bobby said quietly. “I just really don’t wanna fuck this up.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t often that Bobby allowed himself to be vulnerable. It doesn’t take a genius to see that the over the top, confident, funny guy act was, to some degree, a mask. Especially the confident part. It’s rare for the mask to falter, showing the insecurities that lived behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was the dump-ee rather than the dumper in most of his short relationships. His only long-term girlfriend he ever had dumped him too. His difficulty seeing girls as more than friends was formed as a defense mechanism. It was meant to guard his heart. No one ever stayed, and god, he needed Liv to stay. He couldn’t mess this one up.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia smiled warmly at him, a hand soothingly running along his back as she got up on to her toes. A hand moved to Bobby’s face, cupping his jaw as she kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she stayed close, so close that their lips almost brushing when she spoke. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, “You’re not gonna fuck this up. We’re good.” Liv paused and quickly pecked his lips again before she continued, “I’d even say we’re better than before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Bobby nodded.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “<em>Very</em> cool.” Olivia gave him one more peck before finally going back down flat-footed. “What are you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, pancakes. Not exciting, but it was the best I could do in your poorly stocked kitchen.” He flipped the one that was in the pan, revealing a rich dark brown color, signaling he had left it too long. “Oops, bad one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk shit about my kitchen while you actively are burning pancakes in it.” Olivia hopped up on the counter next to the stove to sit next to Bobby while he finished up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, I don’t want to hear anything out of you after what I walked into last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an excuse! I’m a dumb bitch who can’t cook.” Bobby laughed loudly as she continued, “You work in a fancy bakery. Make it make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“You distracted me!” Bobby said, lightly slapping the outside of Olivia’s thigh. She caught his hand as it went to pull away. He somehow flipped it around, now holding her hand in his. He brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Smooth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try,” Bobby gave her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them ate their breakfasts there in her kitchen, Liv still sitting on the counter, Bobby leaning against the island. They stayed there for a bit after finishing their food, not bothering to migrate to another room. He was telling her a story he had already told her before, but she didn’t mind listening again.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked down to her plate beside her that still had a bit of fruit salad left behind when she was struck by a dumb idea. She picked up one of the grapes on her plate, inspecting it between her fingers. Liv looked up to Bobby and interrupted him, “Boops?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He had been looking down at his plate but looked up at the sound of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Think fast!” Olivia tossed the grape at him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby caught it in his mouth with ease, a massive grin taking over his face, knowing she didn’t expect him to actually catch it.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as she watched him chew it up, incredibly pleased with himself. Liv shook her head, “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what you said last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wasn’t sure if he was laughing at his own joke or her reaction, but he was laughing as he set his plate down on the counter before he crossed the bit of space between them. He gently tapped between her knees, signaling to let him stand between her thighs. Olivia happily obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands found a resting place on the outside of her lower thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby quickly closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a kiss. It seems like no matter how many times she does it, Liv can’t help but completely melt into him when he kisses her. His lips move with conviction and a sense of desperation to make up for their lost time.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we be serious for like ten seconds?” Olivia asked him once they parted again, her hands dragging down and stopping just below his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I can give you five at best.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed in amusement, rolling her eyes at him. She poked his chest, “For real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sorry,” Bobby said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what I said. You’re not gonna fuck this up. Stop freaking out.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, “I don’t freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia arched an eyebrow at him, “Yes, you do. You said it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I freak out a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, stop,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hands that had stayed in place started to wander up. His fingers kneaded her flesh, massaging the outer side of her thighs as he studied her for a short moment, a soft smile on his lips. He raised his eyebrows, “I think that’s easier said than done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I just feel like I’m always pushing my luck. Like, this is going to sound so melty, don’t hold it against me later…” Bobby paused to let her laugh at his joke, knowing she would. “But it feels too good to be true.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s chest was filled with warmth at his little confession. She was consumed with a feeling she hadn’t felt in longer than she could remember. She felt <em>valued</em>. Bobby really did see her as too good to be true. He truly considers himself lucky for her to see him that way, and Liv hadn’t experienced that in a while. She didn’t understand why Bobby felt that way, but she had figured out that she sees him very differently than he sees himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Just treat me how you’d treat any girl you’re seeing. It’s not like I’m any different. I want the regular girl-hanging-out-with-Bobby treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know this is different,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but we don’t have to act like it is, dummy. Just act however you see fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“However I see fit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. If you want to be more friendly, then be more friendly. If you want to be more… romantic or whatever, then do that. If you want a balance, I’m down for whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took a moment to soak in what she had said. Liv watched the wheels turn behind his eyes for a second before he spoke, “Alright, but what if-“</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cut him off, “Nope. No what-ifs.”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her, “What if we’re not on the same page?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Liv’s hands moved to Bobby’s face, each of them cupping his cheeks, “Bobby, baby, we’re on the same page. I’m on whichever page you want to be on.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other as Bobby searched for something on her face that said she didn’t mean it - something that was a sign that she didn’t feel the same way about him, still unable to believe that she did. But Bobby found the opposite: a genuine look in her eye and a sure feeling in his own gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, “Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, it was almost like a switch had been flipped inside of Bobby. They were doing this. This was it. It was time, <em>finally</em> time. They were on the same page. Bobby was never all that good with his own feelings or how to describe them, so he just kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, but not for long as he started loudly peppering sloppy kisses all over her face, sending Liv into a fit of giggles. A series of half-hearted pleas for him to stop came out between her laughs. The final kiss was placed on the tip of her nose when he took a half step back. Being greeted by Olivia’s flushed face and wide smile was the cherry on top of the cake that was everything about this moment. Bobby hadn’t seen her look that happy in a while, and she looked that way because of <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” he finally said, “You free tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s brow furrowed as she cocked her head to the side, “Huh? We’re supposed to meet up with Lottie and Gary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah! You free tomorrow night, then?” She laughed, confused look on her face intensifying. Her expression made Bobby laugh, too, “Just answer the damn question!</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… I guess? Yeah, I’m free. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, “Can I take you on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv was almost overwhelmed by this sudden intense affection. She wasn’t expecting ‘how you see fit’ to start right away, but she was absolutely thrilled. The smile on her face spread wide, grinning ear to ear, “You wanna take me on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” She nodded, still smiling like a fool. “I’d love to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick you up at 7?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded again, “Yeah, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, settled.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Olivia’s face that had begun to fade turned almost goofy once again, consumed with excitement. “Okay,” she repeated again. “Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Her excitement was contagious, making Bobby laugh. He repeated what she had said to him earlier, “<em>Very</em> cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv quickly pecked his lips with a bit of a giggle, “Alright, let me down. I need to take a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby scooched back, giving her room to hop down from the counter. She got to the entry of the kitchen before she turned back around, “Are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows shot up, “Am I invited?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah, I’m coming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Baby, you and I got history,<br/>And we can't deny our chemistry.<br/>So why the fuck are we a mystery?<br/>Let's just go with the connection, give me your affection.</p><p>You're only brave in the moonlight.<br/>So why don't you stay 'til sunrise?</p><p>Your body's looking good tonight.<br/>I'm thinking we should cross the line,<br/>Let's ruin the friendship."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. You're Right Here Now And I Think You'll Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Finally // Beautiful Stranger - Halsey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another long one, lads.</p><p> </p><p>!!! more adult activities in this chapter! once again marked with ****** rather than the normal *** if you rather skip it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had spent the afternoon at Ollie’s again. After getting home and getting ready to go meet up with Lottie and Gary, he was on his walk to Olivia’s. He was more excited to see her than he usually was, still high off of their conversation this morning. Her giving Bobby permission to go about this however he wanted still had him buzzing. He was told to treat her however, therefore, it was girlfriend treatment that Liv was going to get.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked and waited to be let in once he got to her flat. Bobby knew she probably wouldn’t mind if he just let himself in even when she hadn’t told him to, but he still felt weird about it. The door swung open to a smiling Olivia who, surprisingly, was already nearly ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby jokingly wolf-whistled at the sight of her, cracking her up as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>so</em> dumb,” Liv said against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re <em>so</em> beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “Dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia pulled back, and instinctively offered him her cheek to kiss. She already had her makeup on and figured Bobby didn’t want to get it on him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lip gloss,” she replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her like she had just tried to tell him the grass wasn’t green. Face scrunching up as he gave a slight shrug, “So? I don’t care, babe. Gimme a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>A fuzzy feeling washed over her at the sound of the little pet name. He had yet to call her that, only lass as he always had. Beyond that, the moment was a reminder to Olivia that Bobby wasn’t Lucas. She tried her best not to compare the two of them, but she couldn’t help it sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded her of their second date on the show. She had chosen Lucas to go with her on day nine in the villa. It was lovely and all, and she had a great time, but she’d never forget watching it back on television after they got home. Liv went to kiss Lucas when the date was over, and he fully dodged her and went for her cheek. He apologized and everything, explaining his reasoning, and in the moment, she didn’t care all that much. But when they got back, and she saw it play out on screen? She was consumed with embarrassment, knowing that millions of people had watched her get curved on national television.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Bobby didn’t care was refreshing, much like everything else about the little thing they had going on. It was so chill, no pressure. The way they were able to laugh while they hooked up for the first time was so new to her, and she loved it. Since last night, Liv had been praying this wasn’t a honeymoon phase and that this is how things were going to stay. Everything about it was so easy and felt so natural. It was unlike any other relationship/fling/whatever she and Bobby were that she ever had, and she wanted it to stay just like this forever.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia obliged, meeting Bobby halfway, slightly pressed up on her toes as he dipped down a bit to reach her. Even after the quick reminder, Liv wasn’t expecting Bobby to <em>kiss her</em>-kiss her. She thought it was going to be a quick peck to still avoid the sticky gloss on her lips, but that wasn’t what she got.</p><p> </p><p>Every kiss Bobby gave her felt like the first. They always came along with a warmth in her chest and the feeling of butterflies taking flight in her stomach. His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, but cautious not to mess up Olivia’s already styled hair. She noticed his caution, making her smile into the kiss. It caused the same reaction out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes fluttered open to Bobby rubbing his lips together once they parted, evening out the lip gloss that was now on his lips. He didn’t wipe it off, rather now wearing it too. It was barely noticeable, a warm, sheer nude color.</p><p> </p><p>“My color?” He asked her. It really did look good on him.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, unexpectantly finding this incredibly attractive. She nodded, “Looks great. Mine’s fucked now, though, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Bobby brought his thumb up to the corner of her mouth, fixing it for her. He nodded, “Now you’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust your judgment,” she said, turning around to go back to her bedroom to put the finishing touches on her look for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>He trailed behind her, “I feel like I’ve proven I have good taste and solid judgment.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“You, dummy. Keep up, it’s hard to be cheesy if you don’t.” Bobby plopped down on her bed, laughing at his own joke.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes and gave him an ingenuine dirty look as she sat back down at her vanity. She inspected herself in the mirror. He had been right, her lip color was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Bobby said.<br/>
<br/>
She wasn’t going to let him have it. She pulled out the tube and touched it up anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “You’re a brat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nighttime</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The gang had been at their usual spot for a few hours now. There wasn’t anything new really, other than Bobby and Liv sitting together straight away. The four of them took turns joking around and telling stories.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a smoke.” Gary turned to Lottie, “You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m good, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” Bobby suddenly chimed in, “I’ll come with you, mate. I won’t make you go out there all sad and alone - unlike <em>someone</em>,” he looked to Lottie dramatically, “because <em>I’m</em> a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed as the guys stood up to leave the table. Bobby leaned back over and gave Olivia a quick kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up, Loz,” Bobby said, standing back upright. Lottie didn’t say anything, instead gave him the finger. He laughed and followed Gary out.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie and Gary were obviously the only ones who had any idea about what was going on with Bobby and Liv. He had been absolutely buzzing to tell Gary that he had finally, <em>finally</em>, <strong><em>finally</em></strong> slept with Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>The guys went through the back door to the outdoor smoking area of the pub, the cool nighttime air washing over them. Bobby hopped up on the railing of the short stairway to the door as Gary leaned against the brick wall, lighting a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>He offered the pack out to Bobby, “Want one?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby debated for a moment before nodding, “Eh, sure. Why not?” He said, taking one from the pack. He had picked up smoking as a teenager but had quit a few years ago. That didn’t stop him from enjoying one socially from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>He lit the cigarette, taking a long drag, “So,” Bobby blew out a puff of smoke, “I secured the bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby simply raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Gary thought for a second before realization struck him. His eyes went wide, “No fucking way, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, sure did.”</p><p> </p><p>“When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last night,” Gary went to speak again, but Bobby cut him off, a shit-eating grin growing on his face, “and this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“You dog!” Gary laughed. “How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t kiss and tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I ain’t askin’ about kissing then, huh?” Bobby rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Gary continued, “Oh, c’mon, man! You can’t hook up with the fittest bird either of us has ever met and not give me <em>something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine. It was good,” Bobby replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, great,” he paused. “Incredible… Life-changing?”</p><p> </p><p>Gary laughed at the last one, “Oi, I told you, mate! A little rocket, that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Oh, <em>definitely</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Worth the wait, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Abso-fucking-lutely.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia waited a few seconds before she said anything to Lottie, “Are they gone?” Liv asked, craning her neck behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I have news.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” Lottie leaned closer, resting her chin in her hand on the table. “Spill.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia tapped her nails rhythmically, a smug little grin beginning to show itself on her lips, “I may or may not have slept with Bobby last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie let out a squeal, “Did you really!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Liv hummed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was <em>good</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Good</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded once again with, eyebrows going up, eyes wide, “<strong><em>Good</em></strong>.”</p><p><br/>
Lottie’s nose scrunched up, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, really,” Liv laughed. “Why are you surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“’Cause it’s Bobby. No offense, babes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, none taken. More for me,” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there, you know,” Lottie raised her eyebrows, “<em>more</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. Don’t be lame! What’s he workin’ with?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gave her a stern look, “Lottie…”</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia…”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte…”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie’s entire body cringed, “Ew, don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll shut you up,” Liv laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it won’t. C’mon! Just tell me!” Lottie watched Olivia shake her head no. “Ugh,” Lottie groaned, “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia arched an eyebrow, “You <em>need</em> to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, for science.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud laugh left Liv before she spoke again, “Fucking ‘science.’ You’re an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie pulled her purse into her lap and started digging before soon pulling out $20 and offered it out to Olivia, “I’ll give you a twenty if you tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll give me $20 to tell you whether or not Bobby’s got a big dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Liv said. “Yeah, he does.” Olivia extended her hand to take the money from Lottie, but she quickly pulled her hand back, stopping Liv from taking it. “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“How big is big?” Lottie asked. “Because, you know, he’s not a big guy. He’s quite short.”</p><p><br/>
“He’s taller than Gary.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I never said Gary was slanging, did I?” Olivia laughed so loud the table next to them looked over. Lottie continued, “Now, is it-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, what’re we talking about?” Gary asked as he and Bobby approached the table.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked up and spoke without hesitation, “That Bobby’s packing heat, but Liv won’t share how much heat he’s got.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes shot open wide, blood rushing to her cheeks as she was overcome with embarrassment. She yelled as she kicked Lottie under the table, “Loz!”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie snorted with laughter as the guys slid back into the booths. Bobby wasn’t sure if he should be complimented or embarrassed, but the light pink flush on his cheeks told which he felt. He tried his best to brush it off as he brought a hand to Olivia’s thigh under the table. Bobby wanted to put his arm around her but was unsure how the whole PDA thing was supposed to work here.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed too, “Packin’ heat, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have told me you had a big dick, mate. I would’ve been happy for you,” Gary said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a big dick. I’ve got a little more than average.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv says otherwise,” Lottie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to die,” Olivia slid down in the booth a bit, but still in Bobby’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>He gently squeezed the leg his hand was resting on, “At least the reviews are good.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, Liv,” Gary chimed in, “your reviews were solid too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Bobby yelled through a laugh. “Not another word.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want another word! Lottie got details, and all you gave me was ‘life-changing.’”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Liv who was laughing, “<strong><em>Life-changing</em></strong>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I stand by what I told you this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” Lottie interjected. “What did he tell you this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stuck both of her arms out, one pressed across Bobby’s chest beside her, basking in her own pretend glory, “I’m the best he’s ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve told you that,” Lottie replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Bobby laughed, “I’ve told you I’ve been with plenty of fit girls before, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, you told me you’ve been with plenty of <em>pretty</em> girls before, but to finish the quote, ‘not as pretty as Liv.’”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked over at him, “Aw, that’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Bobby said. “You know you’re out of my league.”<br/>
<br/>
She lightly swatted his arm, “Don’t say that. I am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so out of his league,” Lottie added.</p><p> </p><p>“Am not! He’s hot!” Olivia looked at him again, “You’re hot! And you’re funny and nice and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie put up a finger as if to interject, “Good in bed, too, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “Yeah, good in bed, too. Oh, and you can cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Bobby said. “That doesn’t change that, objectively, you’re hotter than me. I don’t mind, trust me. I’m movin’ on up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s into that,” Gary raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m not <em>into</em> it. That makes me sound like a cuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked to Bobby once again, “What do you mean you’re into it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not into it!” Bobby laughed. “I enjoy…” he hesitated, “I like knowing that other guys are looking at the girl I’m with but, like, she’s going home with me, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s saying that he likes his ego stroked,” Lottie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, basically,” he nodded. “And you’re the prettiest girl in every room, lucky me.” He winked at Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “Mate, I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re second,” Bobby gave her a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Just after midnight</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby had decided earlier that morning that they weren’t going to stay the night together again tonight – something about them wanting it to be a normal first date. They took their routine walk home from the bar. Her place was first, then he would finish the rest of the short walk alone.</p><p> </p><p>Neither Bobby nor Olivia intended for their little goodnight kiss to turn into a full make-out session. Yet, there they were – playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the sidewalk in front of Olivia’s building. They were barely illuminated by the streetlamps as Bobby’s hands roamed her body.</p><p> </p><p>One had finally just come all the way down, palming Olivia’s ass. Bobby squeezed the squishy flesh, instantly feeling Olivia smile against him as she hummed into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly broke the kiss, “Do you wanna come up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once a day isn’t enough, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. Yes or no?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a quick laugh that became a smirk, staying on his lips as he spoke. He raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, definitely, if you want me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again before gesturing to the entrance of her building, “After you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them went up the steps, through the door, and into the lift. The second that the elevator doors closed, Bobby pinned Liv up against the wall. She let out a tiny gasp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any time wasted. They went straight back to what had been going on outside, only more heated. Olivia was no longer trying to get the upper hand, fighting for dominance as she had been a few moments ago. She let him have it and take the lead, a role he took on happily.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ding</em>, the elevator doors opened again once they got to her floor. Bobby didn’t even notice until Olivia tapped his back, getting his attention. He took a step back and let her walk out first. Bobby stood behind her, kissing her neck while she fumbled with her keys in front of her door.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed Liv inside, closing the door behind him. As soon as she turned around to look at him again, he scooped her up over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia squealed through laughter, “Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>Not only was she not expecting to happen, but she didn’t think Bobby would’ve been able to pick her up in the first place. As Lottie had pointed out earlier in the evening, he wasn’t a big guy. His lanky frame was surprisingly strong. Liv swatted at his back and butt as he walked, still giggling as they went.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby kicked her bedroom door closed before gently dropping her on the bed. Both of them stripped down quickly, more than ready to get going. The excitement of this new thing between them buzzed in the room around them. He walked to the foot of her bed, where she had sat up to take her shirt off. Bobby ducked ever so slightly and captured Olivia’s lips in a kiss, instantly deepening it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby mumbled against her lips, “Lay back.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv did as she was told, lying back with her legs partially hanging over the end of the bed. She watched Bobby drop down to his knees and hook her legs over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He meant it when he told her that he was a giver, enjoying getting her off as much as he enjoyed it himself. Liv had kind of assumed Bobby was just saying that last night, but apparently, he wasn’t, because there was his head between her thighs once again. The only difference was that he had zero intentions of teasing her this time, despite that being something he typically really enjoyed himself. As much as Bobby loved hearing Liv beg for him, he loved the sound and sight of her coming undone just a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth worked purposefully, almost strategically. Bobby gently lapped her as her fingers gripped his dreads before he switched to precise circles around her clit. He could tell by the sounds Olivia was making that she was already getting close, and he wondered if it was just that easy to get her off, or was it that easy for <em>him</em> to get her off. He didn’t know it, but it was the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby actually let her cum the first time, but he didn’t stop there. He kept going, pace only speeding up as he went, eventually adding fingers to the mix. He made her cum again, and again until she sounded nearly delirious, legs shaking as they tightened around his head.</p><p> </p><p>Liv whimpered right as Bobby brought her to the edge again, “Oh, god, Bobby- I want, fuck- I need you inside me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>How desperate she sounded made him smile against her as he got her off one last time before standing back up. He didn’t realize until then how badly his knees hurt. Bobby watched her as she remained on her back, eyes closed as she came down and caught her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Olivia said without opening her eyes, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>She eventually sat back up, and Bobby quickly dipped to kiss her once again. Liv took him in her hand, slowly jerking him off as his fingers tangled in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned against her lips before he spoke, “How do you want me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dealer’s choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby raised his eyebrows as he thought for a brief second. A small smirk found his lips, “Bend over.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was still pumping him as she replied, “Like over the side of the bed or all fours?”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed in amusement, “You’re something else, you know that?” She let out a small, breathy laugh as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Bobby went on, “Which would you prefer?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said dealer’s choice, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but the dealer’s asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed as she let her feet hit the floor before rolling over on to her stomach, bent over the side of the bed. Bobby couldn’t help himself; he roughly squeezed her ass as he positioned himself behind her, earning a little grunt from her.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly pushed into her and gave her a moment to adjust before almost instantly falling into a fast and rough pace. It seemed to be what she enjoyed, and Bobby was more than willing to give it to her – truly <em>give it to her.</em></p><p> </p><p>He decided to test the waters and bring a hand to her ass, smacking it just hard enough to make a light slapping sound. The moan that came from Liv wordlessly told him to do it again. He did, this time coming down harder, getting an even louder cry out of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” Bobby said. He did it again, harder. “You like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia grunted before she responded, “Fuck yes, oh god, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He kept fucking her, really <em>fucking</em> her. She was a moaning mess beneath him, “Shit, Bobby, I’m gonna-.”</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, “Yeah?” Bobby asked through gritted teeth, knowing he was going to the second that she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded rapidly against the bed. “Oh my god, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went over with her as Liv came around him. He fell forward over her back, but careful not to put all of his weight on her. They stayed that way for a moment as both of them caught their breath.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her back, right in the center of her shoulder blades. He pushed himself up off of her, pulling out and taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. Olivia did the same, pushing herself up. Once she was upright, she wobbled as she stood, legs feeling like complete jelly.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out an amused huff as he watched her, incredibly pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes at him, “Oh, get that smug ass grin off your face.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early hours of Monday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning themselves up and sharing a late-night cheese toastie Bobby made, Bobby and Olivia were finally getting into bed just after 3:30 am.</p><p> </p><p>The volume on the television was so low that both of them could barely even hear it, serving more as a dim light than anything else. Liv’s head was resting on Bobby’s bare chest as he lightly rubbed her back. They were both exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke quietly, “So much for a normal first date experience, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled, “Oh, who cares? Nothing about this is normal, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“We met as friends on reality television for starters.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “No, you met <em>me</em> as a friend on reality television.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv poked his ribs, “Did not. You know I was into you. I thought I got friendzoned.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I thought I got friendzoned.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we accidentally mutually friendzoned each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby kissed the side of her head, “You got me there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Monday, late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had just gotten out of the shower, towel wrapped on her head as she grabbed her phone to facetime Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that’s what you’re wearing,” he said as soon as he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Shut up, that’s why I’m calling. Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to know what to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clothes.” She pursed her lips at him, giving him an unamused look, only making him laugh. He went to speak again, “I don’t know, wear what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not helpful. Like, do I need to wear something nice? That’s what I’m asking,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. You’re not datin’ rich anymore, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She cackled, “I hate you so much.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Monday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv was nervous. She wasn’t sure exactly why she was nervous, but she was. She saw Bobby every day. She saw him this morning, for Christ’s sake. Was it the fact that a date made this now very real? They were really truly no longer just friends, officially. Sure, they had slept together, but that didn’t make it romantic. Fuck buddies exist, but fuck buddies don’t go on dates.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t having doubts about how she felt or the fact that she was interested. It wasn’t that at all. Olivia was more concerned about what this meant for their <strong><em>friendship</em></strong>. Yes, they were more than friends now, but they were still friends – best friends, and that was more important to her than anything else. She didn’t want that to change, no matter where things went. What if all of this blew up in their faces? What if they ended up not working out? Could they go back to being friends if it did? Liv thought of what Lucas had told her the night he asked her to marry him, “<em>Losing Bobby would fucking kill you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stared at her reflection in the mirror. <em>Chill</em>, she thought, trying to shake it off. <em>You’re fine. This is fine. It’s gonna be fine. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She turned around and checked her backside again, making sure the faux leather pants she was wearing made her butt look good for the millionth time. They did. Liv had a very sheer black lace top tucked into the pants, a black bralette on display beneath it. She was going for suggestive, but not quite slutty, and she was satisfied with the leather and lace outcome. It was probably a little too chilly out for the top half of the outfit, but as Cardi B once said, a hoe never gets cold. The heels she was wearing were tall but not too tall. Olivia looked <em>incredible</em>, and she knew that she did.</p><p> </p><p>As she did one last turn for good measure, she heard a knock at her door. Bobby was there. <em>Shit,</em> Liv said to herself. She took a deep breath and went to answer the door, nerves most on edge that they had been all evening.</p><p> </p><p>Liv opened the door to Bobby in one of his stupid floral shirts that Olivia loved, standing with one arm behind his back, but she didn’t even fully register it by the time he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” he said, looking her up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t get a chance to respond before Bobby was pulling his hand back around him behind him, revealing white roses. White, not red, because she once complained that the red ‘didn’t match her aesthetic,’ and Bobby hadn’t forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Liv remembered telling him that too, once after Lucas had sent them towards the end of their relationship. She had said it in passing, not thinking much of it. More so just complaining to complain about him. She was surprised Bobby remembered, but also not so surprised. Bobby always remembered.</p><p> </p><p>While he felt a little weird taking tips from hearing Liv complain about the last guy she had been with, Bobby knew it would be stupid of him to <em>not</em> take them. He had tried to give the playbook to Lucas when he was still with Liv, but he wouldn’t take it. Bobby figured if he still had it, he may as well use it himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to,” Olivia wrapped her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she pulled back a bit to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby dipped his head to give her a kiss, but she pulled back further. He laughed, “What are you doing? I don’t give a shit about the lipstick, we’ve established this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t kiss on first dates.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, making her giggle against him. She leaned back closer as he spoke again, “Think you could make an exception?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Liv hummed, pretending to be in thought while Bobby looked at her expectantly. She sighed loudly, “I <em>guess</em>. Just this once.”</p><p> </p><p>She finally let Bobby bring his lips to hers, once again finding herself completely unable to stop herself from absolutely melting into him. Her hand cupped the side of his neck as he held her firmly against him. God, he was <em>such</em> a good kisser.</p><p> </p><p>He had a lovey-dovey, dreamy look in his eye when he pulled away. Olivia noticed how truly content Bobby looked, satisfied and just happy to be in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>His voice was quiet when he spoke again, “You should probably put these in water, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed her into her kitchen after letting her go, watching her fill a vase with water and putting the flowers in it.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re so pretty,” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re prettier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Booooooo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Olivia asked Bobby in the car.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, squeezing the thigh that he had his hand resting on, “We’re like five minutes away. You’re the single most impatient person I have ever met in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew that when you signed up for this. I don’t feel bad for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a complaint, just an observation.”</p><p> </p><p>They finished the short drive, pulling into the parking lot of a building Liv hadn’t really seen before. She had driven past it since they weren’t far from their places, but she never paid attention to it. The sign on the outside said ‘Sparky’s,” and all the windows were darkly tinted.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Olivia questioned as Bobby held her car door open for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Adult arcade,” he replied, lacing their fingers together, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>A little wave of anxiety washed over her at the small showing of PDA. They held hands to and from their flats and on the not even five-minute walk to the bar they always went to, but this was like, a <em>real</em> public display of affection. Liv realized then that they were probably going to have to have a discussion about that. It’s not that she didn’t want people to know she and Bobby were… whatever they were, but rather that she didn’t want the mess that would inevitably come along with it.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they were technically old news now that another summer and another season of Love Island had come around, they were still technically celebrities to an extent. They forgot a lot of the time, but they were. Liv took a deep breath and reminded herself that there was another set of star crossed islanders on the media’s mind now – Jeuel and Nicky, best friends from the new season who seemed meant to be, but never got together.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” she awed, shaking her worry off. “What makes it adult?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s also a bar. Alcohol and no kids hogging the good games.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “You just wanna get me drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby joined her in her laughter, “Oh, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why’d you drive then?” Olivia asked as he opened the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get blasted either way. Work.”</p><p> </p><p>“More for me, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, go for it. You’re a handsy drunk,” he winked at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The night could not go any better than it already was, already easily the best first date both Bobby and Liv had ever been on. What made it so great? It didn’t feel like a date, in the best possible way. They were just goofing around, already so comfortable around each other. There was no small talk, no weird questions, or awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby, their driver for the evening, had only had one beer. Liv, on the other hand, had just finished her third, plus a shot of tequila she had to take after Bobby beat her in the two-player motocross racing game.</p><p> </p><p>“Loser has to take a shot,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shook his head, “I’m driving.”</p><p> </p><p>She was still on her first beer, same as him, “Do you trust me to drive your car?”</p><p> </p><p>He eyed her suspiciously, “When was the last time you had an accident?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, yeah. You can drive my car, but you won’t have to because you’re gonna lose,” he laughed, swinging his leg over the little motorbike.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Bobby and Olivia were on their third, tie-breaking game of air hockey. Liv won the first and Bobby demanded a rematch. The stakes were high – loser had to pay their $21.36 tab plus tip, winner gets to plan their next date. The score was 6-6; whoever makes the next goal wins.</p><p> </p><p>There had been trash talk flying back and forth since halfway into the first game. Liv, buzzing, had called Bobby her bitch twice. Both times sent him into fits of laughter, wiping tears from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit, Liv,” Bobby suddenly said. She glanced up quickly as he spoke, “I think you lost your earring.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Olivia questioned, hand flying up to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>With her distracted, Bobby shot the puck into the goal. She went wide-eyed as her jaw dropped, realizing what he had done. She yelled, “Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>He started laughing alongside the game’s speaker playing out a celebratory audio as lights flashed on the scoreboard, “WINNER! WINNER! WINNER!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! You’re the worst!” Olivia yelled at him, only making him laugh harder. “That was a cheap shot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, not my fault you’re dumb enough to fall for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off! That’s cheating. You cheated,” she said through giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Did not! I made the shot, doesn’t matter how. You shouldn’t be so gullible.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes dramatically as she scoffed. Liv mimicked his accent even more poorly than she usually did, “’You shouldn’t be so gullible.’ Suck my dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been hiding that thing? You didn’t have one last time I checked,” Bobby laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want a rematch,” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d be even again even if you managed to win.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, we’ll play again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Bobby replied as he bent over to put more coins in the game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early hours of Tuesday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia had picked up McDonald’s on the way home, going back to Bobby’s to eat it together… which is how the date became yet another sleepover. No sex this time, just a sleepover. They were both tired and honestly just looking to cuddle.</p><p> </p><p>Liv snuggled up close to Bobby as they laid on their sides, facing each other. He was a bit further down than she was, his head about even with her chest. His face almost in the crook of her neck, just a few inches back as she tucked her chin ever so slightly to look at him. Her nails gently raked across the short shaved hairs at the bottom of his head, scratching his scalp. Bobby had his arms wrapped around her midsection, practically hugging her as one of her legs was hiked up over his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I had fun,” Olivia said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, barely noticeably, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Best date I’ve ever been on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in for a treat, then. I wasn’t even showing off yet,” he kidded, almost whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant the company.”</p><p> </p><p>A warm, soft smile painted itself across Bobby’s face. Liv could barely see it in the darkness of his bedroom, the only source of light being the streetlights outside his window.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a happy sigh. Bobby, in that very moment, was the happiest he had been in longer than he could remember. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been happier before then at all. This was it. This was everything he had spent over a year wanting. To take her out, and then to come home with her. To hold her like this, to sleep beside her. Most of all, to have her want it too.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew he still couldn’t. It was still too soon for all of that. He didn’t want to scare her off. But at least this time, the thought didn’t make his chest ache. It filled it with warmth instead, excited to know he might get to tell her in the future. And even better, she might say it back.</p><p> </p><p>‘I love you’ was still the only thing on his mind, even knowing he couldn’t say it, so he settled on kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them fell asleep tangled together, hints of a smile on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I grab your hand and then we run to the car,<br/>Singing in the street and playing air guitar.<br/>Stuck between my teeth just like a candy bar.<br/>And I wonder if it goes too far to say<br/>I've never recognized a purer face.<br/>You stopped me in my tracks<br/>And put me right in my place.<br/>Used to think that loving<br/>Meant a painful chase,<br/>But you're right here now,<br/>And I think you'll stay."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. They Got No Idea About Me And You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Dress - Taylor Swift </p><p> </p><p>(you know we had to use this one)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a halloween party that lucas doesn't crash? sign me tf up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mid-October, about two weeks later</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not much had changed over the last couple of weeks. Things between Olivia and Bobby were still good. Not good, scratch that. Things were <strong><em>great</em></strong>. They were both happy as they could possibly be. Everything was still so chill and comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>One thing had slowly been developing since they first slept together – they were all over each other all the time. Neither of them could get enough of each other, never satisfied and always hungry for more—a couple of rabbits, those two. Quickies in the morning before Bobby left for work, fooling around on the couch while they watched tv, hours spent tangled between the sheets well into the night. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.</p><p> </p><p>Even innocently, they were <em>still</em> all over each other. The affectionate touches were frequent and lingering. Cuddles, handholding, random kisses. Bobby and Liv always stayed close to each other, never out of reach. Well, at least when they were alone. They had both agreed to keep this on the down-low, knowing the kind of chaos that would be unleashed in the press if it were to get out that the UK’s favorite couple was finally actually together. Sort of together. Nothing official.</p><p> </p><p>As of now, still only Lottie and Gary knew. Oh, and Olivia’s mum. She told her mum everything - this included. Her mum was absolutely ecstatic when she got the news. She had always really liked Bobby and thought he’d be a good match for Liv, much better than Lucas, who Liv’s mum <em>hated</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia had been on a couple more dates since their last. They went to play laser tag one night. Upon arrival at Liv’s place, Bobby told her that she might want to change out of the shoe she had on. Incredibly hardheaded, she refused. He then spent the entire night laughing at her as she half-assed ran in heels, which was just a very awkward jog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Stop it! It’s not funny!” Liv yelled at him through laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“It’s hilarious, you stubborn little shit.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The other date, Olivia finally got to pick. She took him to all the animal shelters around the area to play with dogs before dinner at a little local pizza place. She couldn’t tell you where she got the idea even if you paid her, but she knew Bobby would love it. He absolutely did, taking them outside to play, rolling around with all of the big dogs. Olivia had to talk him out of adopting one a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Boops, you don’t need a dog.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I do need a dog!” Bobby replied as he scratched the belly of a brown lab. “I have a name picked and everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Matilda, but we’re calling her Tilly.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia laughed, “We’re not calling her anything because you’re not getting the dog.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beyond how much fun these dates had been, the thing that Liv enjoyed most was their simplicity. They weren’t grand, showy gestures. The sight of the check at the end of the night didn’t make her eyes go wide. They weren’t renting out entire restaurants. There weren’t sudden trips to Paris for the weekend. They weren’t drinking an unbelievably expensive bottle of wine that wasn’t even that good, to begin with. Cheap beer, greasy pizza, and each other’s company was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Not to compare them again, but when Olivia was getting ready for her planned date, she thought of how ‘going out’ meant two drastically different things to Bobby and Lucas. They were from entirely different stratospheres. Alternate universes, almost. As she pulled up her jeans and tied a knot in the white t-shirt she was wearing, she couldn’t help but think about how dates with Lucas always meant a nice dress and high heels. Bobby didn’t even notice she was wearing sneakers when he saw her, simply because it didn’t matter to him in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was so casual in the best way. Liv never felt like she had to be someone she wasn’t. She didn’t have to calculate what to do or what to say. She just did and said what first came to her mind, knowing without a doubt that Bobby would be just fine with it. There wasn’t a need for a mask. He already knew what was behind it, and he still liked her all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t know it until she experienced it, but Bobby was everything she wanted in a partner. He was her friend as much as he was her lover. This little more than just friends thing didn’t replace what they had. It enhanced it. The kisses, the cuddles, the sex, the dates – those were all merely sprinkles on top. They were add on toppings to their friendship, and Liv had never had anything like that before. Bobby was telling her she was beautiful in one breath, and then kiddingly calling her a dumbass in the next. Olivia was just happy – truly satisfied, to put it simply.</p><p> </p><p>To say that Bobby was happy would be the understatement of the century. He was above and beyond the happiest he had ever been. He had spent the last well over a year fantasizing and dreaming about what being with Liv would be like. It had been his final thought every night before he went to sleep for what felt like forever now. But, god, he never imagined it to be this good. He didn’t expect them to be able to make the jump so quickly. It was slowly then all at once—a couple of baby steps before suddenly jumping over a canyon with a running start.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt so secure in this with her. His anxieties and hesitation had been left behind almost completely now. Sure, they hadn’t made anything official yet, and they certainly hadn’t dropped the L-word, but Bobby <em>knew</em> they were solid as of right now. Her lingering touches and sudden requests for kisses told him what he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>They became so couple-ly so quickly. Melty, lovey-dovey, sickeningly sweet almost overnight. It was like a switch had been flipped in both of them, awakening something that had been there all along. The volcano that was their feelings for each other finally erupted after being dormant for so long. They went from a little cuddle on the couch to Olivia straddling Bobby’s hips in bed one morning, peppering kisses all over his face. She told him she was going to kiss every freckle on he had, giggling the entire time as the early morning sunlight filled the room around them. It was extra hard for Bobby to leave for work that morning.</p><p> </p><p>As great as what he was getting out of it was, Bobby’s favorite thing was how happy Liv seemed, as cheesy as it was. She was just brighter. Not even the kind of bright before everything with Lucas – more colorful, shimmering, unmissably, blindingly brighter than that. She was glowing with joy, and somehow, it made Bobby love her even more.</p><p> </p><p>If you had asked him a couple months ago if he could ever love Olivia more than he already did, he would’ve said no. He also would’ve been incorrect.</p><p> </p><p>Every morning that he got to wake up next to her, he loved her more.</p><p> </p><p>Every time she kissed him, he loved her more.</p><p> </p><p>Every time she called him baby, he loved her more.</p><p> </p><p>Every glance and subtle smile across the bar when he had gone to play darts with Gary, every time she wrapped her arms around him, every time she laced her fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p>Every second of every day, Bobby loved her more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sunday, late morning</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, Liv! I keep forgetting to ask. Ugh, silly me. Are you going to be able to make it to my Halloween party again this year?” Chelsea asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea, Lottie, and Olivia had met up for brunch at a little café. They hadn’t had a girls’ day in a while and planned to go get their nails done after they ate.</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Oh, yeah! For sure. You know I wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be there. I can double check whenever I see him and let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia knew she was being asked about Bobby’s attendance due to the fact that it was common knowledge that they were attached at the hip, even out of romantic context. Did that stop the little flash of paranoia that she felt that Chelsea might know something was up? Nope. Hence the vague ‘whenever I see him,’ as if she hadn’t just left his apartment to meet up with the girls, or like that wasn’t where she was going back to as soon as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia clocked the barely there, almost impossible to notice the little grin on Lottie’s face. Their eyes met, and Liv did her best to telepathically tell Lottie to shut the fuck up.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation carried on, although Olivia had checked out of Chelsea’s spill for a quick second.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, yeah! When I was talking to Priya last night, she said she was going to be a Victoria’s Secret Angel, and I thought that was just the cutest! Isn’t that the cutest? She asked me if I wanted to be one with her and I was like, ‘Yeah, totally, Priya! I’d love to do that!’ Because it’s such a fun idea, right? She asked me to ask you guys if you wanted to do it with us too! Wouldn’t that just be so adorbs for us all for match? I think so. Are you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can my wings be black?” Lottie arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely, babes! Do whatever you want! A dark angel would be so sexy. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then sure, I’m in. Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shrugged, “Yeah, sure. Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea squealed, “Yas! I love it. We’re going to be the hottest little girl gang. It would be so perfect. OMG, Liv, I invited this contractor that I work with sometimes because he’s <strong><em>so</em></strong> your type. I want you to meet him! I think you’d really like him, and for him to meet you all sexy? Love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Liv hesitated for a second before shaking her head no. “No, thank you. I’m alright. That’s sweet of you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to get back out there eventually, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I know. I’m um-“ Olivia paused again. “I’m kinda talking to someone already, but really, I appreciate the thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea’s eyes went wide, “Ooh! Who? Do you have pictures? What’s his Instagram? I need to see him right now, or her, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed, “Yeah, Liv. Show her.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shot Lottie a death glare before she spoke, “We’re keeping it casual. Oh, and private. We’re keeping it private.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re a cute little couple, Chels,” Lottie said with a smirk. “I’m sure you’d love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you got to meet him!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they met up with me and Gary one night.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cleared her throat, “Okay! That’s enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has Bobby met him? That’s the real question. The bestie test,” Chelsea asked Liv, making Lottie laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, has Bobby met him?” Lottie asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea watched Olivia as she gave Lottie a dirty look before she considered how she should answer the question. Chelsea’s head cocked to the side as she eyed her suspiciously, “Wait… is it-“</p><p> </p><p>Liv cut her off, “No! No. Really, Chels. It’s not a big thing. Let’s move on, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Olivia, “Hm… Alright, then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to Chelsea’s party, right? I already told her I could and that I’d double check on you for her,” Olivia asked Bobby from across his dining table.</p><p> </p><p>She had shown up at Bobby’s a bit after getting back from her little outing with the girls. He was in the kitchen cooking up dinner for the two of them when Liv got there. They both had already finished eating by now, but they remained at his table just talking over a few glasses of cheap boxed wine. Her feet were thrown into Bobby’s lap as he lightly stroked the smooth skin across her shin.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh. You know I wouldn’t miss a party,” Bobby replied. “I don’t know what costume I’m gonna wear, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that reminds me! Chelsea asked if me and Lottie would be Victoria’s Secret Angels with her and Priya. I wanted to make sure you were cool with it.”</p><p> </p><p>His face scrunched up in confusion, “Huh? Why are you asking if I’m cool with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. She spoke as she sat the glass back down on the table, “I dunno. I just thought I should check in if I’m going to be walking around in literal lingerie for everyone to see.”</p><p> </p><p>“First, what you wear isn’t my business. You don’t need to ask me. Second, what kind of idiot would I have to be to turn down getting to see you in underwear all night?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stood up from the table, grabbing their plates and taking them over to the kitchen sink. She began washing them along with the pots and pans Bobby had cooked in. He took a moment to just watch her, soaking in the incredibly domestic view. Liv in his kitchen, washing dishes after they ate the dinner he cooked for them. He stood up too, making his way over to the sink. Bobby stood behind her, legs spread a little wider to make them an even height as he wrapped his arms around her mid-section. He brought his chin down to rest on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke quietly, nearly mumbling, “You don’t have to clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m going to be a shitty housewife who can’t cook, the least I can do is the dishes,” Liv joked.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew she was kidding. She was obviously kidding, but that didn’t stop the way he was struck by the word housewife, more so the second half – <em>wife</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re a trophy wife. You have that going for you,” he retorted.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed in amusement before repeating him, “’Trophy wife.’ You’re so dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, I like ‘em stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed as he gave her a squeeze, “Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">About two weeks later - Halloween, evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had been instructed to wait for Olivia in the living room. He usually sat in the chair in her room or laid on her bed while he waited for her to get dolled up for the evening. He liked watching her get all done up, the way she applied her makeup with precision and would redo her hair over and over until it was exactly how she wanted it. It wasn’t that she was high maintenance, although she could be sometimes. It was more Liv being a perfectionist, and if she was going to go to the trouble of putting in extra effort, it needed to be just right.</p><p> </p><p>Back in her bedroom, Liv was giving herself one last look in the mirror. She <em>knew</em> how sexy she looked. She knew she would before she even put the costume on, which was exactly why Bobby was told to wait in the other room. Olivia was looking forward to watching his eyes pop out of his head when he saw her for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie had chosen to go with an all black look – shocker. Priya and Chelsea were keeping it on-brand as well, going for gold and blush pink, respectively. Olivia had chosen the obvious for herself as well, all white.</p><p> </p><p>The bra Liv had on was beyond a push-up, having her damn near spilling out of it. White, of course, covered in crystals that had an almost holographic shift to them. The panties sat high on her hips to accentuate her curves. She had sheer white stockings connected to a garter belt, disappearing into extra high heels. She was wrapped in a sheer, flowy mesh robe that she didn’t bother to tie. On Olivia’s back was a set of massive wings, covered in fluffy white feathers that moved as she did. She looked otherworldly, like a real fallen angel. The look was topped off with a nude lip and her signature ‘sex hair.’</p><p> </p><p>Olivia walked out into her hallway, but not all the way to where Bobby could see her. She called out, “Drum roll, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby, dressed as Ace Ventura, laughed as he followed her silly, ingenuine request. He leaned forward, using his hands to drum rhythmically on her coffee table. He heard her giggle along with the clack of her heels on the hardwood floors.</p><p> </p><p>Liv finally emerged from the hallway, stopping and doing a little turn for him. The light bounced off of the stones on her chest and her wings rustled behind her as she spun around. Bobby inhaled sharply at the sight of her, making her chuckle. His eyes darted up and down as if he wasn’t sure which part of her he wanted to look at first.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, almost in disbelief, “You’re fucking unreal.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but giggle again as she crossed over to him on the couch, taking a seat in his lap, “I’m real, promise.” Liv’s wings hit him in the head as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, “Oops, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I dead? Like, is this it? Is this heaven and you’re an actual angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please. You know you’re going to hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a loud laugh, “You got me there.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia leaned back a little bit to look at his costume. He hadn’t even told her what he was going to dress as in protest of her not letting him see hers until tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace Ventura?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I already had the Hawaiian shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Of course, you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby kissed Liv’s shoulder, “Really, though. You look incredible. I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve you, but I’m glad I did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Melt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I’m not a melt if I’m being shallow. I’m simply basking in how fit you are, enjoying your dazzling personali-titties, if you will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Personali-titties?” Liv cackled. “You’re a moron.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Late evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea’s party was in full swing. Her house was absolutely packed. The music was loud and the drinks were strong. She had gotten a karaoke machine again this year, which is where Lottie, Gary, Bobby, and Olivia had settled in. They took a corner just close enough to the machine to be able to watch people drunkenly make a fool of themselves, but it still not be too loud to talk over.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Liv had been left alone after the other two had gone out back to smoke. He was in the middle of a story about when he and his friends got chased by the cops as teenagers when they egged one of their teacher’s houses. He was suddenly interrupted by a wolf whistle.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked up to see Marisol approaching them, “Liv! Look at you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mari!” Olivia called out in excitement, wrapping her up in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Marisol, Liv, and Bobby had been pretty good friends back on the show. They had formed an almost alliance pretty early on, assigning themselves the role of putting out the drama fires that tore through the villa. Not to mention the fact that Olivia was the only reason Lottie didn’t kill Marisol with her bare hands after the whole Rocco thing.</p><p><br/>
<em>“She’s a bitch,” Lottie said, sat comfortably in a beanbag as she glared at Marisol from across the lawn.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I like her,” Liv responded from the beanbag next to Lottie’s.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lottie rolled her eyes, “You just think she’s fit.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nuh-uh. I mean, she is, but I’m into Lucas, anyway. She seems sweet under that stone-cold exterior. I think she just got off on the wrong foot.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care. I still wanna kick her ass.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia gave her a pointed look, “You’ll get sent home if you kick her ass. I’d miss you and cry for the rest of the summer.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re lucky I like you so much. She is too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She was whistling at me, thank you,” Bobby kidded as he opened his arms to give Marisol a hug too.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, totally. I was whistling at you in these stupid striped pants and not half-naked Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them played a game of catch up, filling each other in on things going on in their lives. Marisol finally got her degree but was continuing on to grad school, Bobby talked about Ollie’s, and Liv shared a few songwriting achievements.</p><p> </p><p>As the formalities came to an end, Marisol looked to Olivia directly, “So, Liv…”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Marisol…”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I heard you’re single again and I’m woman enough to potentially get rejected twice. Do you think you might be interested in grabbing a drink together while I’m in town?”</p><p> </p><p>Marisol had always had a bit of a crush on Liv in the villa. She and Bobby had bonded over their unrequited love for Olivia a few times, both of them annoyed that she had chosen Lucas. She let Marisol down gently right away, already having all of her eggs in Lucas’ basket.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s gut was suddenly bubbling with nerves. He and Liv were not at all official, and there hadn’t been a discussion of exclusivity. He had no sort of ‘ownership’ over Olivia. She had every right to agree to a date with Marisol, and it absolutely terrified him. He prepared himself for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m flattered, really… but I’m kind of already seeing someone. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, missed you again?” Marisol responded.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, “I’m afraid so, babes.”</p><p> </p><p>Marisol’s head cocked to the side as her eyes narrowed. She studied Olivia for a moment before her eyes darted over to Bobby, who gave her a grin. The smile was very genuine, buzzing from hearing Olivia reject someone for him. She didn’t have to, making it clear that she wanted to. Although now sure in her feelings for him, the moment doubled down on them for Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Marisol hummed. She looked back over to Olivia and arched an eyebrow. Liv gave Marisol a grin that mirrored Bobby’s. “Are the two of you finally together?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s eyes went wide, “What? No.”</p><p> </p><p>Marisol laughed, looking back to Bobby, “Lucky bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mari, I just said we aren’t together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright. If you say so, but I call being your best person at the wedding, Bobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marisol!” Olivia yelled with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The smirk on Bobby’s lips continued to tell Marisol otherwise. Despite the downlow agreement, he <em>really</em> wanted her to know. It felt like a victory for both of them in a way. He knew she would see it as ‘if I can’t have Liv, I sure am glad it’s you.’ Which was precisely how Marisol felt, picking up on Bobby’s little nonverbal cues.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation carried on for a little longer before Marisol excused herself, giving them both a hug before she left. She spoke quietly, whispering directly into Bobby’s ear when she gave him his, “Good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as she pulled away, giving her a wink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Nighttime</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had wandered off with Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya to take a few group photos in their matching costumes. After getting a good one, Liv broke off from the little group in search of Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>She went straight to Chelsea’s back door, assuming he probably went outside with Gary while he smoked to wait for her. She swung the door open to discover that she was correct. Bobby and Gary sat alone at the outdoor dining table.</p><p> </p><p>Liv went right over to him, sitting in his lap, considering they weren’t any unknowing eyes on them. She joined in on their conversation for a while, until it slowly died down.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to go find Loz,” Gary said.</p><p> </p><p>Both Olivia and Bobby nodded. She didn’t get up from his lap to follow Gary back inside, despite not having a reason to be outside anymore. In all honesty, she had just missed Bobby’s touch in these few hours without it.</p><p> </p><p>Once Gary left, she leaned back into Bobby more, melting into him. Liv dipped her head to the crook of his neck, pressing a series of kisses across his skin. She mumbled as she spoke against him, “You look weirdly hot tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s lips continued their path, moving up to his jawline. Bobby was lost in the feeling of her teeth grazing his skin. He let out a soft sigh as she reached the spot just below his ear that she knew always got a reaction out of him. A barely audible moan left him when her teeth dragged just a little harder than they had been – not quite a bite, but certainly not gentle.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Bobby remembered where they were. He mumbled, “Someone’s gonna catch us.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv pulled back, purposefully wiggling in his lap as she did so, “Wanna take this to the bathroom then?” Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, and she took that as a yes. She spoke as she stood, “Great. I’ll see you in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh as she went back inside. He shamelessly watched her hips swing as she walked. Bobby once again wondered what good deed he must’ve done in the lifetime before this one to deserve someone who looked <em>that</em> be willing to even give him the time of day.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia made him feel so wanted. Bobby never thought he was a bad looking guy, but he definitely wouldn’t call himself good looking either. He figured he was alright. But Olivia? She made him feel so sexy. He didn’t understand the way that she wanted him all the time, but who was he to question it? Bobby loved the way it made him feel. He walked with his head held higher and stood a little straighter now.</p><p> </p><p>To quote John Mulaney, he didn’t know relationships were supposed to make you feel better about yourself. Being with Olivia gave Bobby a new level of confidence that he had never known before her. It just did something to him. She clearly had her choice in men, even women too, but she was with him. Her rejection of Marisol earlier only boosted his confidence. Liv chose him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby waited about 60 seconds before hopping up to go inside, knowing it would be suspicious if he went into the bathroom right behind her. He made his way to the closed door and brought up his fist to do his series of knocks that she was familiar with from when he would come to her flat. He got one knock out before he felt the door open. A chuckle escaped him as he stepped in. Bobby was met with a wild-eyed Olivia. She was looking at him like she was a lion and he was her next meal, and god, he fucking loved it.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped forward and shoved Bobby back against the door as their lips met, and Liv could feel him already smiling into it. It was messy - hungry and desperate, teeth clashing as they both fought for the upper hand. That was something that made this fresh thing between them so exciting. Neither of them were set into a more dominant or more submissive role. It was decided in the moment, often switching back and forth as they fought for it.</p><p> </p><p>One of Bobby’s hands was resting firmly on the back of Liv’s neck, fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling ever so slightly. She grunted into his mouth as his grip tightened, pulling harder. Bobby walked her backward to the sink and propped her up on the counter. Olivia moaned as he started rubbing her through her panties.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands flew to his belt, doing her best to unbuckle it as Liv’s hands shook from how badly she wanted him. After finally getting it undone, she moved to the button of his pants. Just as Bobby was pushing her underwear to the side, ready to slip one of his fingers inside her, the bathroom door flew open. Olivia shoved him away from her, looking to the door as she filled with panic.</p><p> </p><p>It was Priya. She stood there, wide-eyed and in complete shock at what she had just walked in on. She blinked hard, “Oh my god?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked back over at Bobby, “Did you not lock the door?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, a hint of a goofy smile on his face, “I got distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!?” Priya repeated herself louder this time.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sighed, “Pri-“</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by Priya’s small happy scream, “No fucking way!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Liv hushed her in unison as she stepped all the way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Priya didn’t have a care in the world for the moment that she had just walked in on. She needed the tea.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, we were kind of doing something,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit,” Bobby grumbled, making Liv laugh. He bitterly buckled his belt, realizing his moment was gone. He silently thanked the universe that they at least hadn’t gotten further before Priya came in. Ten seconds later and his ass would’ve been on full display.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when!?” Priya was still yelling. They hushed her again, “Sorry! Sorry. Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia thought for a moment, “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe like two months? Ish. Kind of?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked to Bobby, who shrugged, “Sounds right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two months!?” Priya shouted again.</p><p> </p><p>“Priya! Shut the fuck up!” Olivia laughed again. “No one knows. Well, Lottie and Gary know. Marisol and Chelsea seem to be suspicious, but we haven’t told Chels because she’ll blab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you telling anyone? Everyone will freak!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby tapped the side of his head, “Because everyone will freak, duh.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Yeah, it would be a whole big thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it! Well, I can, but like… oh my god!” Priya turned to look at Bobby directly, “I’m so happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed in amusement, “Thanks, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back over at Olivia, “And it took you long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Liv rolled her eyes. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Priya smiled, “You two are so cute! But get out, I have to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hopped down from the sink and went for the door, but Bobby wasn’t following. She looked back at him, “Babe, c’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were here first!” Bobby protested.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll finish later,” she laughed. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he groaned. He looked back to Priya, “You suck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Our secret moments<br/>In a crowded room.<br/>They got no idea<br/>About me and you."</p><p>***</p><p>"I woke up just in time,<br/>Now I wake up by your side.<br/>My one and only, my lifeline.<br/>I woke up just in time,<br/>Now I wake up by your side.<br/>My hands shake, I can't explain this. </p><p>Say my name and everything just stops-<br/>I don't want you like a best friend.<br/>Only bought this dress so you could take it off."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. I Did One Thing Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Call It What You Want - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p>(finally !!!!! this is song is the sole source of inspiration for this entire fic &amp; now, 31 on chapters later, we're finally using it! yeehaw!!!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The early hours of November 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had spent the last hour of Chelsea’s party complaining about the body glow she had shellacked on for the night. Was it necessary to cover herself in shimmer from head to toe? No. Did that stop her from doing it? Absolutely not. While it looked gorgeous, adding a truly angelic glow, it felt miserable after a few hours of wear. She felt like a sticky mess by the end of the night. </p><p> </p><p>Liv went straight to take a shower as soon as they got back to her place. Bobby, confident that he would starve to death if he didn’t have something to eat that very minute, went directly to the kitchen. Too lazy to cook so late, he pulled a frozen pizza from Olivia’s freezer and shoved it in the oven after putting a bit of extra cheese on only half of the pizza. He didn’t like it, but Liv did.  </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t stay out as late as either of them thought they would. Their uber dropped them back off at home just after 1:00. For some reason, Bobby couldn’t stop thinking about last Halloween. They had left the party early then too, but for a drastically different reason. Though he didn’t show it, that night was a real low for him.</p><p> </p><p>Having to watch Olivia get her night ruined, ruined his night too. Bobby hated seeing her down in the dumps over something so unnecessary, ruining her favorite holiday. To top it off, she ended up getting so weird at the end of the night. Bobby still thought about that a lot - when she suddenly rushed him off, saying that they had an early start the next day. He didn’t know what it was about then, and he still didn’t now.</p><p> </p><p>He had no clue that it was the first time that Olivia really questioned her decision of Lucas. Although she let it go, ignoring it and looking away for as long as she could, that night was when she considered her feelings for Bobby for the first time since the early days in the villa.</p><p> </p><p>Liv giving him the cold shoulder that night really twisted the metaphorical knife in his side that was that entire trip. It was another painful reminder to Bobby that he was just her friend, <em>only</em> her friend. His feelings for her were still his dirty little secret, and as far as he knew, not at all reciprocated. Though he had spent his evening at a crowded party, and Olivia was just across the hall, Bobby felt more alone that night than he had in longer than he could remember. Instead of hurting him like it usually did when Bobby thought of it, the memory felt like a reminder to remember when he used to want what he has now. His train of thought was broken by Liv’s voice behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I got it all,” she said as she entered the kitchen. “Am I still sparkly?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby turned around on the barstool he was sitting on to see her in a t-shirt of his and he couldn’t figure out when she would’ve stolen it. He had wanted to wear it a couple days ago and assumed it was in the hamper when he couldn’t find it. Olivia did a little spin, mostly to try and get the light to possibly bounce off any of the bits of glitter on her body.<br/>
<br/>
Bobby smiled to himself as he watched her, the hem of his shirt twirling around with her. He spoke when she looked at him expectantly, “You’re good, lass. Glitter free.” He shook his head at her, “I was looking for that shirt, you shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. It looks better on you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Debatable,” Liv replied, making Bobby laugh. “Why are you still in your costume? Go change, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “My sweats are in your bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were in the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled, “Boops, you’ve seen me naked. Like, several times now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m <em>so</em> sorry for being respectful,” he joked, grabbing her ass as he walked by her.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, Was that respectful?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I was still being respectful,” Bobby called back to her from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Liv heard the bedroom door open and shut, the timer on Bobby’s phone went off. She shuffled over to the oven, put on the mitt, and pulled the pizza from the oven. She noted the extra cheese as soon as she placed the pizza down on top of the stove. The tiny, unnecessary gesture made her internally feel as melty as the cheese itself. It was so silly, but he went out of his way to do it for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, is it done?” Bobby said as he returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed. “Thank you for the cheese.”</p><p> </p><p>He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head, “Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them waited for the pizza to cool, Olivia told Bobby a story from her childhood. He listened attentively as she recalled the time her large family decided to make their own pizzas one night, and how it turned into a giant food fight between her and all of her brothers.</p><p> </p><p>After the pizza was cut and they began to eat, they moved to the topic of the party earlier, discussing things the other missed or didn’t see in the moments they separated.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw Hope for like three seconds,” Liv said. “I was able to make a quick getaway, though. It was right before I came outside. She tried to stop me, and I was like, ‘So sorry babes, Bobby is looking for me.’”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You weren’t happy to see her?” Bobby kidded.</p><p> </p><p>“I have never in my life been happy to see Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “I talked to Rahim for a second before he disappeared. It was weird. I don’t even know where he ran off to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” Liv made a bit of a pouty face, “I wish I could’ve said hi. I haven’t seen him since the finale.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t seen Marisol since the finale! I was so excited to see her,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I hadn’t talked to her in forever, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised when you told her you didn’t want to hang out when she was in town.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia arched an eyebrow, “Because she didn’t want to just hang out. She meant a date, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re surprised I don’t want to go on a date with someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Bobby laughed as he jokingly put his hands up defensively. “We’re not like, <em>exclusive</em> or whatever. It’s none of my business.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him in silence for a short moment, “Well, it’s exclusive on my end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded with a laugh, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” She laughed again, “I think you were the only one who didn’t know it was exclusive.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled too, “Aye, shut up. It’s not like we sit around and discuss it.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation carried on, more party talk. Who they saw, who they didn’t, and a bit of shit-talking the lame costumes of other random party-goers.</p><p><br/>
They cleaned up and put their leftovers away before eventually finding their way back to Olivia’s bedroom and crawling into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Liv had left her phone on the nightstand to charge while they ate. She finally picked it back up to discover a text from Lottie. It was a bunch of pictures taken from the night. The cute shots of all the girls in their costumes, a few other random posed photos, along with a couple of candid shots of Olivia and Bobby. Neither of them had any idea the pictures were being taken, mid-conversation in all of them. Liv was talking in both of the photos, her hands stuck out, telling a story with full dramatics as she always did. Bobby was looking at her with a warm smile on his face, cheeks flushed from the alcohol in his system. He had a lovey look in his eye, and it made Olivia smile as she looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look how cute,” Liv turned her phone around to show him.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are cute. Didn’t we take a normal one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, we did. She didn’t send it. I’ll ask for it tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded as he was lying on his side, looking over at her, lying flat on her back. They didn’t say anything as he just played with her hair that was flowing across the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Liv said quietly. “I keep thinking about what you said earlier… about how we don’t discuss it, like us, or whatever. I realized we never have.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought for a moment, “Yeah, we haven’t, have we?” Bobby watched her gently shake her head no. “You want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you already dumping me? I <em>just</em> find out it's exclusive and then you dump me?” Bobby joked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Shut up. No, I’m not dumping you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them went quiet again. She sighed softly, “It’s just… I know it’s like, very obvious by now, and I know that Lottie technically told you a while back… but, I never have. So… you know,” she paused again. Bobby could see that she was thinking about what she was trying to say. Liv continued, “I <em>really</em> like you. Well, of course, I like you. You’re my best friend. But like, I really fancy you, or whatever.” She laughed as she shook her head at herself, “I sound like a schoolgirl, but I do. Like a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was damn near bursting at the seams over this confession. Of course, she fancied him. He knew she did, once again finally free of his former oblivious state, but hearing it was just something else. He didn’t even know what to say and decided to let the cool exterior break, a smile taking over his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a laugh came out. She laughed too as his cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you flustered?” She teased him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stooop,” Bobby whined.</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled as she moved closer to him, her arm wrapping around his midsection. She kissed his skin as she tucked her head up in the crook of his neck. It certainly didn’t help the fact that Bobby’s insides had already entirely turned to goo. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the moment. It was all so much – Olivia finally explicitly telling him that she had feelings for him, the confirmation of exclusivity after watching her choose him over someone else, and the memory of last incredibly opposite Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>God, Bobby wanted to tell her that he loved her. He bit his tongue once again, still afraid of pushing his luck. He shook his head just barely, a smile spread wide, “I don’t know. I’ve just… I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lame.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled, “I was just a melt. You owe me one.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again, too, “Um, just, I’ve wanted this for a really long time, I guess. I’ve thought about it a lot, and now, it’s like, happening.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled back just a bit, enough to look at his face while he talked, “Yeah? Have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I think I’ve had feelings for you a lot longer than you realize,” Bobby responded quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?”</p><p> </p><p>He went quiet, debating if he should answer honestly. On one hand, Bobby wanted her to know. He wanted her to know that his feelings for her have never faltered once. All this time and they only grew stronger as time continued on. He wanted to tell her of his unnecessary dedication and loyalty to her. The commitment he made that wasn’t even asked of him, but one he made on his own because he felt there wasn’t another choice. Olivia was it. She always had been, and without a single doubt in his mind, Bobby knew she always would be.</p><p> </p><p>But on the other hand, would it freak her out? He understood that it could easily be seen as an asshole, “nice guy” situation. Liv never owed him anything, and he never expected it, rather just holding on to the hope of the possibility of it. Would she think that he did? Would she question his intentions of being her friend, assuming he had a secret motive?</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Bobby sighed. “Honestly? You really wanna know?” Olivia nodded as he paused. He carried on, voice a little quieter, “Since I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, thinking he was just kidding. His silence told her that he wasn’t. She just looked at him for a second before speaking, “Like, the whole time? Actively, the entire time?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded faintly, “Yeah, the whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t say anything for a long while. It was the loudest silence Bobby had ever experienced in this life. It was deafening, allowing his anxiety to consume him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your lack of response is terrifying,” he finally said something, mumbling as he broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “Sorry, I was just… processing, I guess.” She let out a huff, “Well, really thinking about it, I’m not all that surprised. Like hindsight is 20/20 or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I was all that subtle, to be honest,” Bobby joked.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled before falling back into a shared quietness. Bobby studied Liv as her mouth twisted to the side in thought, barely lit by the light of the television.</p><p> </p><p>She scooched even closer to him, really cuddling up against him. Her voice was even smaller when she finally spoke, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. I was just scared, I guess. You seemed happy with who you were with most of the time, and I didn’t want to risk our friendship. I would’ve rather just been your friend forever than tell you I had feelings for you, and you stopped talking to me or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you would have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would it have made a difference?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia thought for a moment, repeating his question to herself. Would it have made a difference? Would she have walked away from Lucas upon receiving this information?</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to come up with an answer because now, looking back, she could see her relationship with Lucas for what it really was – a once in a lifetime sort of love, but a love that was built on nothing more than attraction, passion, and a <em>want</em> to be together. Wanting, though, was not enough. While she knew all of this now, and she knew that Bobby was what she had always wanted, she didn’t know it then. But would she have been willing to take the risk? Would she have blindly taken Bobby’s hand, jumping headfirst into the water with him?</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched her as she chewed the inside of her cheek before she spoke. He could tell she was thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Yeah, probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a dumbass I am, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop it,” she laughed. “It worked out in your favor anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled warmly at her, “It did, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, going quiet for another moment. She brought a hand to rest on his cheek, “I’m sorry it took me so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were worth the wait.”</p><p> </p><p>She gently smiled at him. Bobby knew what was coming next, there was no chance she was going to let this soft moment go on. He was correct. Olivia raised her eyebrows, “Cheeseball.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, there it was. <em>That’s</em> his girl.</p><p> </p><p> Bobby laughed, “Never mind. I take it back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The second week of November</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Liv were on their way to a new restaurant in town for their weekly date night. It was the fanciest one they had gone on so far, a more upscale setting than usual.</p><p> </p><p>He was driving, therefore giving DJ privileges to Olivia. She just had her library on shuffle, letting whatever play. As one song came to an end, the next one, Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift, began to play.</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked over to Bobby, “This song always makes me think of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed, leaning forward to turn the radio up just in time as the lyrics started.</p><p> </p><p>The first verse, while sweet, didn’t stick out all that much to Bobby. The second verse, though. Chunks of that one got him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘All my flowers grew back as thorns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Windows boarded up after the storm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He built a fire just to keep me warm.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘And I know I make the same mistakes every time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bridges burn, I never learn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least I did one thing right.<br/>
I did one thing right.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘I want to wear his initial on a chain ‘round my neck, chain ‘round my neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Not because he owns me,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But ‘cause he really knows me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Which is more than they can say.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew the grin on his face had to be a goofy one as he listened to Olivia quietly singing along. His heart could’ve exploded right out of his chest at that moment. Just the idea that to an extent, he was the one thing Liv felt she did right – enough so that this song made her think of him made Bobby’s chest tighten.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her hand that he was holding an affectionate squeeze. The song slowly faded out right as they came to a red light. Bobby, still shit with words and feelings, did as he always did when he needed to say something that he couldn’t – giving Liv a kiss and praying that she was able to feel how much he meant it.</p><p> </p><p>She could.</p><p> </p><p>After getting to the restaurant and finishing their meals, the two of them ordered a slice of cheesecake to share.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chewed up his first bite, “I could make a better cheesecake than this.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “It’s not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say it was bad. I said mine would be better.” He looked down at the plate again, poking at the crust, “They overcooked the crust. It’s too hard.” He cut off another bite, running it through the strawberry sauce drizzled across the plate. He chewed that bite and swallowed before continuing, “And that sauce definitely came from a bottle.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked back up at Liv, finding her chin resting in her hand, propped up on the table. She was just listening to him, enjoying his mini ramble even though she barely knew what he was on about. The look on Olivia’s face was familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite pin it down at first. The personification of the heart eyes emoji would be the only way to describe it.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him where he recognized it. That one photo of her. The one Lucas posted on Instagram for Valentine’s Day, the one propped on his bedside table. The one that made Bobby’s heart hurt, desperate to be the one who was on the receiving end of that look. Now here he was.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to say something, but Olivia beat him to it. She smiled at him, “You really are gorgeous, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “I was about to tell you that you’re pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same brain.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Same brain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The last weekend of November</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Babe…”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia felt a finger poking her back, “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up,” Bobby whispered. He was sat on the side of her bed. He had woken up before her as he always did and had gone to take a shower and water all of Olivia’s plants that needed watering that day. By now, he was just bored waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Farmer's market.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” She groaned, facing away from him, “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby unlocked his phone in his lap, “8:30.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled over, flat on her back. She rubbed her eyes, “It’s Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>One thing Olivia <em>still</em> had yet to get used to about spending almost every night with Bobby was how early he woke up even when he didn’t have to. It didn’t matter when he went to bed, either. No matter how late they stayed up the night before, Bobby was still almost always up by 8:00. The latest she had ever seen him sleep was 10:30, and she thought to check his pulse a couple times then. Whether he got a full eight hours or just a couple, the pep in his step was still always there in the morning. Liv would find it annoying if it were anyone but Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“I know! Farmers Market!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be there all day.”</p><p> </p><p>He bounced a little in place, “Yeah, but the best stuff will be gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooo,” Bobby whined. “I’ll die.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “You’ll <em>die</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll <strong><em>die</em></strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia stopped at a little coffee shop that they passed on their walk to the farmers market.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, buddy! Is that you?” Bobby said suddenly to a man who came up behind Olivia to wait for their drinks in line.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked up, confused for a brief moment, but his face soon lit up as he recognized Bobby, “No way? Bobby, you bastard! What’re you doing in London?” He pulled Bobby in for a quick hug with a firm slap on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“I moved here at the beginning of last year, mate! What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in town for business. I ain’t seen you since we were teenagers! How have you been? I heard you were on that wee datin’ show, Love-Whatever,” Jack turned to Olivia, “Is that where you met this pretty little lass you’ve been too rude to introduce me to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit! I’m so sorry. This is my mate Jack that I’ve known since grade school! I’m sure I’ve told you about him,’ Bobby said to Liv.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Of course you have, he’s the one and only bass player of Paisley Cuddle, bailed you out of jail and all that! It’s an honor.” She put her hand out to Jack, and he took it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, “Right, of course. Anyway, Jack, this is my girlfriend, Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her eyes widen involuntarily, but she quickly gathered herself, <em>Girlfriend? Did he just... Oh my god. I’m his girlfriend, </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby continued, “We met on the show, but we weren’t together on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, snatched her up then, I see?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed loudly as she looked over to Bobby, who’s cheeks were red, “Something like that.” She gave him a wink. Bobby just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You look a bit familiar,” Jack paused and looked at her for a moment, “Olivia, like Olivia Taylor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah! That’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you on the telly on those celebrity gossip shows my mum watches,” he paused as Olivia laughed. Jack continued, “You’re stunning, feel free to give me a call if he mucks up.” He grinned at Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye! I’m right here!” Bobby laughed and punched his arm. “You busy tonight? We should go out for a pint, mate!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could, Bob-o! My flight leaves around 3:00.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit. Let me know the next time you’re in town. We need to catch up!”</p><p> </p><p>They shared a bit of small talk until they received their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to meet you, Olivia. My mum will sure be thrilled to hear about it. I’ll tell her you’re a diva and impossible to deal with, I reckon it’ll really make her day.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled, “Oh, please do.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack turned to the empty space next to him, acting as if someone was there, “Yeah, Mum, she was <em>AWFUL</em>. I asked for an autograph, and she told me to die.”</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed and said their goodbyes, and Olivia and Bobby left the shop hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So...” She said after they had gotten a bit down the street.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to her, “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girlfriend, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You called me your girlfriend,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s face scrunched in confusion as he thought for a second before it all suddenly dropped, and his eyes widened. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as panic rushed over him, “Shit, I’m so sorry, Livie. I didn’t mean to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby,” she laughed, “Babe, it’s fine. I wasn’t like, correcting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, not at all! More so… confirming.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart was pounding as he squeezed Liv’s had a little, “Confirming what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I your girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just looked at her for a moment, maybe the most nervous he’s <em>ever</em> been, “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a shaky breath, trying his hardest to be cool, “Do you wanna be?”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for another moment. Slowly, a small smile formed on Olivia’s lips. She nodded her head gently, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby broke out into a toothy grin, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>He joined her in her laughter, unsure of exactly why he was laughing, but he was.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s stomach flipped as she was filled with inexplicable happiness. Of course, she was his girlfriend. She had been for a while. They both knew it... but now they’ve said it. Exclusivity had been established about a month ago, but there hadn’t been a label put on it yet.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pulled Liv in and wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. She leaned against Bobby’s chest and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“For real?” He mumbled with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Olivia started giggling again.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I your boyfriend then?”</p><p> </p><p>She tried to pull a serious look but struggled, “Nah.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand down and gave her butt a light swat. Olivia laughed loudly as she brought her hands against his chest and jokingly tried to shove him off, “Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>His grip around her waist tightened, “I better be your boyfriend if you’re my girlfriend. That’s how it works, innit?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv could feel his heart pounding beneath her hands. Her arms snaked around his neck as she got up on her toes and pressed a lingering kiss to Bobby’s lips. She mumbled against his mouth after they finally parted, “Yeah, I think you may be right. I guess that must make you my boyfriend, then.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again, still unsure why, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Olivia laughed along with him as she shook him off before taking his hand again.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had a smile stretched from ear to ear for the rest of their walk to the Farmers Market – where he was going with his <em>girlfriend</em>.</p><p> </p><p>His<em> girlfriend, <strong>Olivia</strong>.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Olivia</em>, his <strong><em>girlfriend</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>He’s felt this way a lot over the last few months, but this time, Bobby was sure of it. He was the happiest he had ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"All my flowers grew back as thorns.<br/>Windows boarded up after the storm.<br/>He built a fire just to keep me warm.<br/>All the drama queens taking swings,<br/>All the jokers dressin' up as kings,<br/>They fade to nothing when I look at him.<br/>And I know I make the same mistakes every time,<br/>Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right.<br/>I did one thing right.<br/>I'm laughing with my lover, making forts under covers.<br/>Trust him like a brother, yeah, you know I did one thing right.<br/>Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night."</p><p>***</p><p>"I want to wear his initial<br/>On a chain 'round my neck, chain 'round my neck.<br/>Not because he owns me,<br/>But 'cause he really knows me.<br/>Which is more than they can say.<br/>I recall late November, holdin' my breath,<br/>Slowly I said, 'You don't need to save me<br/>But would you run away with me?'<br/>'Yes.'"</p><p>(sorry i couldn't choose cos ya know, inspired the entire story n all)</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. I Knew I Loved You Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as a wise woman named christine sydelko once said, happy crimus. it's christmas time again! yeehaw. it might be over the top but that's just how festive i am. </p><p>a wee bit of adult feelings in dis one, marked with ***** rather than *** again! skip it if you're not into all that/underage. plz n thnx. 🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Early hours of Sunday, the first week of December</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia were on their walk home after spending their Saturday night with Lottie and Gary. All four of them stayed until closing time at their regular bar, having too much fun to call it a night any time sooner. The streets were seemingly empty due to how late it was. The stillness of the world around them had an almost unreal feeling to it as if Liv and Bobby were the only ones left on earth. There was nothing but the two of them, the cold nighttime air, and the warm glow of the streetlights. They were both bundled up for the cold. There was a bit of snow falling when they left the bar, just a little more than enough to cover the ground had collected.</p><p> </p><p>They were walking hand in hand when Bobby suddenly tripped. He didn’t fall, but he stumbled a bit. Liv stopped to make sure he was alright. She watched him look down at his feet to find one of his shoelaces untied.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” he groaned. Bobby shuffled over to the side of the sidewalk and forward a few more feet to a bench of a bus stop on that corner. He brought his foot up to retie the bow, not paying much attention to anything around him. After tying the knot, he dropped his foot and turned back around to face Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>He was greeted with a snowball to the chest, thrown by Liv, who was a few meters away. Bobby looked at her, shocked as he started laughing, “You little-“</p><p> </p><p>Olivia started giggling before scurrying off around the corner, not even letting him finish his sentence. Bobby picked up a handful of snow as he went off after her, not quite running so he wouldn’t slip, but as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>He rounded the street corner and found it empty, no Liv in sight. Bobby called out, “I’m gonna get you. You can’t say hidden forever.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued a slow walk down the sidewalk, eyes focused on the street, assuming she was hiding behind a car. He was stealthily checking the backside of a parked car when he was hit again from the back.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby whipped around to Olivia standing in the corner of the entry to one of the shops, shit-eating grin spread across her face. He threw his snowball at her, but she dodged it as she took off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna kill you!” Bobby yelled through laughter.</p><p> </p><p>This snowball fight continued all the way down the street, and the street after that, turning their normally 15-minute walk back to Olivia’s into over half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was tucked behind a car on her street when Liv slowly crept past him, looking in the opposite direction. He watched her as she took position behind the car parked a bit up from his hiding spot. He decided to storm her, rushing up from behind. No snow in hand, though. Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist as she squealed in surprise, cracking both of them up.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia instantly turned around in his arms and brought hers up to wrap around his neck, suddenly kissing him without warning. Bobby didn’t kiss her right away, taken by surprise. It took a couple seconds, but the hold he had around her tightened as he finally kissed her back.</p><p> </p><p>It was so perfect, everything about it. From the mutual understanding of unspoken feelings to the setting around them. The light snowfall collected in their hair as Bobby held Liv close in the barely illuminated, empty street. The cold air around them suddenly seemed to disappear, at least to them. There wasn’t any sort of need to get home and go inside to the warmth of Liv’s flat. The heat of their lips slowly moving against each other’s was enough, both of them smiling into it.</p><p> </p><p>The scene looked like it was taken right out of a shitty made for TV Christmas movie. Dreamy would be the closest way to describe it, but no words could ever do how either of them felt in that moment justice. It was so cliché, picture-perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much. He didn’t understand how he could only love her more as time went by. He found it funny, now, to think about when this love was unrequited, back when it wasn’t mutual. The way he felt about her then was nothing compared to what he felt now. Bobby <em>thought</em> he loved her then. He had no idea, though.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea that Olivia’s love was going to be like this. Addictive, endless, blindingly bright. Her touch felt like the warmth radiating from the summer sun washing over your skin. Bobby was convinced that he was the luckiest man on earth.</p><p> </p><p>Funnily enough, and honestly not surprising, Liv felt the exact same way about him. She thought she was the luckiest person on earth to have found someone like Bobby. She didn’t know what she did to deserve him, but she always thanked the universe for giving her a love like this every night before she fell asleep beside him. What kind of man spends over a year waiting, especially without a guarantee that he’d even get what he was waiting for? How could someone be that loyal? Most of all, how did Liv get so lucky to have been the one this gift of a man was given to?</p><p> </p><p>“Can we,” Olivia started speaking through kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go,” kiss, “upstairs?” Liv asked. Kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I want,” kiss, “I need you.” Kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>need</em> me?” Bobby mumbled against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” kiss<em>, “God</em>, yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After quickly finishing their little bit of walk left, they went straight back to Olivia’s bedroom. Foreplay didn’t last even half as long as it usually did with them. They went almost straight to the point out of pure desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she was in Bobby’s lap, straddling his hips. His head was propped up a bit by the headboard as Olivia rode him. He watched her, a vision of beauty with her head tossed back, lips parted, and her hands on her breasts. She was moving <em>so slowly</em>, almost painfully slow. She rolled her hips each time she came all the way down to meet his, earning a grunt from him each time. Liv was driving Bobby absolutely crazy, and she knew it.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly matched her movements, a quick but hard snap of his hips. She gasped as she fell forward just a bit, catching herself against Bobby’s chest. He took advantage of the position to continue fucking up into her. Liv’s head was fully against his shoulder, whimpering as he slammed into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes,” she said brokenly, “So fucking good.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia came suddenly with a cry of his name, which was Bobby’s <em>favorite</em> sound. He kept going, drawing out her orgasm while chasing his own. Her head suddenly moved from his shoulder, coming to meet his lips in a kiss. It was sloppy, all tongues as Liv took back a bit of control, now deciding the pace after Bobby slowed down his own movements. Liv could tell he was close, the way he was moaning into her mouth and twitching inside of her being dead giveaways.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he grunted, “shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia bounced a little faster, “Give it to me. I want it, Bobby, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fucking-“ Bobby cut his own self off with a moan louder than those before it. “Oh, god,” he groaned as he finally went over the edge, throbbing inside of her as Liv kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>She finally pulled herself off of him but stayed in Bobby’s lap. She positioned herself a little further down before meeting his lips again, arms around his neck. Neither of them could tell you how long they stayed that way. Just kissing. At least that’s all they were doing until Olivia felt something poking against her.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back, “Are you already hard again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv took him into her hand, letting out a little laugh before she spoke, “Fuckin’ Energizer bunny, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s real rich coming from you,” Bobby retorted.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly leaned back in to kiss him again, not taking long to start slowly trail her lips along his jawline, coming to a stop once they reached his ear. She tugged his earlobe with her teeth before she spoke. Olivia whispered, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shutting up,” Bobby responded as she continued down his neck and chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mid-December, evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had set up a day in the studio to write with one of her least favorite artists to work with, Harper. Just Harper. A few of her other frequent writing partners liked working with her because of the money they made through her. Olivia went to appease them.</p><p> </p><p>Harper was a bitch, to say the least. Absolutely, positively one of the most intolerable people Olivia had ever met in her entire life. Harper blew up quick, an overnight sensation. Doing so gave her an ego that was out of this world, along with a head so big that Olivia was impressed that she still fit through doorways.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was on the piano as Harper paced back and forth behind her. The other writers sat in near silence on the couch beside the instrument. Liv played the same little melody she had been playing on loop for the last 15 minutes when Harper suddenly let out an annoyed groan, “Ugh!”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in her path, and Olivia turned around to look at her, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s jaw clenched, “It’s the same thing you liked half an hour ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“The more I hear it, the more I hate it.” Harper snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a forceful frustrated huff, “How do you want to change it, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! That’s not my job. It’s what I’m paying you lot for. Just fucking change it.”</p><p> </p><p>The only thing on Olivia’s mind all afternoon and evening so far was Bobby. All she could think about was how badly she wished she was at home with him instead of here with this infuriating diva of an artist. She thought of him and how he’d eventually start to hum along with the songs she worked on with him around. It always made her smile when the noise slowly started behind her, little pieces of it at a time as she slowly patched the song together. Bobby didn’t even realize he did it, and that was Liv’s favorite thing about it. She imagined Bobby’s little hum with the new tune as she adjusted it to please Harper, and even if for just a second, Liv felt a bit better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Late night/Early morning</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia got back from the studio a lot later than she usually did. Bobby had told her to come back to his place no matter what time she got out, so that’s what she did. She quietly shut his front door behind her as she let herself in, taking her shoes off there with the intention of making her steps even lighter. Bobby had texted her that he was lying down about an hour ago, and she figured he was out by now. Bobby was usually one of those infuriating people who could fall asleep in an instant, out within minutes of closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had wanted to actually spend a little time with him after such a shitty day. But with the mood she was in, she was willing to settle on just sleeping next to him. Liv nearly tiptoed through Bobby’s flat, back to his bedroom where she didn’t notice her assumption had been incorrect.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched her go into his closet for a short minute, then returning in a shirt of his before she came over to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he whispered as she pulled back the covers to crawl in.</p><p> </p><p>Liv jumped a little before chuckling, “I thought you were asleep.”</p><p><br/>
“Nah, I was waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he said before arching an eyebrow she couldn’t even really see. He unknowingly eyed her suspiciously as she got into bed beside him, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Liv hummed, processing his question before answering, “Oh, nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s silly.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not silly if it’s bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes as she scooched closer to him, “That’s my line.”</p><p> </p><p>She draped an arm gently over his waist and tangled their legs together, her head resting on his arm as they faced each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m stealin’ it. Now, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged, just barely, “Just a shitty day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, not much to talk about,” she said. “Just that Harper girl I was writing with today is fucking unbearable.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s face scrunched up, which Olivia could actually see this time with the closeness and the dim moonlight through the window washing across his face. She laughed before he even spoke, “I’ve seen her on TV. She seems demonic. Isn’t that the one who had a huge cheating scandal? It was the only thing on Twitter for like three days earlier this year, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded faintly, “Yeah, that’s her. I can’t stand her, but she makes me good money,” Olivia joked. “She just thinks she knows <em>everything</em>, telling me my ideas suck and shit.” She rolled her eyes again as she gently scoffed, “Only one of us has a Brit, and it ain’t you, babes,” Olivia said as if she were speaking to Harper.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Hell yeah! You get ‘er, baby! You’re cute when you’re angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Olivia giggled as she nudged him. It hit her that she already felt better. Bobby’s presence alone was a one size fits all cure for everything.</p><p> </p><p>She scooched closer to him, her hold around his waist tightening ever so slightly as one of her legs draped over his. She was satisfied, now almost entirely wrapped around him. Liv didn’t know why she suddenly ached for him to hold her, but she did. Bobby took the hint, now wrapping both arms fully around her as she tucked her face up in his neck. One of his hands moved soothingly on her back as they laid in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” Liv finally murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed quietly, “Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded against him, “I thought about you all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, even though it wasn’t even a whole day.” Liv giggled as he continued, “We’re pathetic – dying after not seeing each other for like, 15 hours.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, what?</em>  Olivia asked herself. <em>Oh. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Oh</em></strong> <em>.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I <strong>love</strong> you</em>, she repeated silently.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Bobby’s voice speaking again grounded her after she had floated off in her own thoughts, “You know, before we got together, like I told you, I thought about it a lot.” Olivia nodded again. He carried on, “But I never would’ve guessed you’d be so clingy.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed as she pulled back again, a gasp escaping her before she spoke, “I am not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you <em>so</em> are,” Bobby laughed too, “but <em>I’m</em> clingy, so I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was very aware she was a total stage five clinger if she were honest. Guys in her past had told her and that they didn’t like it and to cut it out (Lucas included). She rolled her eyes as she scooched back to her previous position, closer with her head in the crook of Bobby’s neck. Liv mumbled against his skin, “I’m not clingy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize that you’re claiming that you aren’t clingy while literally clinging on to me, right?” He asked.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not clinging.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you call this then?” His hand ran across her leg that was entirely on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Koala-ing.”</p><p> </p><p> Bobby laughed before repeating her, “’Koala-ing.’ You’re a moron.” He kissed the side of her head, “You’re a cute koala.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed too, “All koalas are cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you’re like extra cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby lightly swatted her butt, “Fuck off. Go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would if you’d shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a tiny, quiet yelp as she lightly bit the side of his neck. The noise wasn’t out of pain, rather surprise. She started laughing again, causing the same reaction from him. “Olivia Marie,” he mock scolded her.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby Daniel,” she did it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, “Oh, I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed the side of her head again, “I know. Now really, shut up. Go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”  Liv kissed his neck, “Goodnight, Boops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night, lass.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you</em>, she said once more to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, god. I <strong>love</strong> him, don’t I?   </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Christmas morning </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was woken up by the morning sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She had her head on Bobby’s chest before going flat next to him, now resting on his arm as she rubbed her eyes. Liv looked at the clock, 8:04.</p><p> </p><p>They had spent the night before at her parents’ house. Bobby officially meeting the family, although he had already met her parents and all but one of Olivia’s brothers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Took you long enough, mate,” Chris said as he slapped Bobby’s back probably a little too hard. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought we were going to be stuck with that Lucas bloke forever,” Milo chimed in. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi!” Olivia yelled over them, “Don’t pick on my new boyfriend with old boyfriends, thank you. He sucked, you hated him, I know. You like Bobby, though. Shut up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You should’ve met the one before him. What was his name?” Milo asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Alex, right?” Chris replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Tommy entered the conversation, “No, that’s that girlfriend she had right before she left to be on the show. He’s talking about Perry.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia laughed, “You’re making me sound like a slut.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby fit right in with everyone, and they all adored him. It was nice to see someone getting along so well with her brothers. No one else ever had. It was probably something to do with the fact that Bobby and Liv were so much alike. He didn’t get all bothered when they picked on him, doing it back instead. Bobby got along well with Chris especially, going as far as to exchange numbers so they could hang out sometime. <em>No girls allowed, </em>they jokingly told Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>She stared up at the ceiling for a moment before rolling on her side to face Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this was a rare occurrence, her waking up before him. She took the opportunity just to admire Bobby in such a peaceful state. She didn’t get to very often. His freckles, while still plentiful, had faded some as the colder months came around. In the summertime, they were dark and prominent, able to be seen from even a little bit of distance. They weren’t as apparent in the winter when he wasn’t always in the sun. Olivia had always loved them. She had some herself, but not like Bobby’s. Just a few scattered across her nose, almost entirely unnoticeable in any season but summer. The thought of those theoretical children entered Liv’s mind again, along with the hope that their faces would be freckled like Bobby’s.</p><p> </p><p>She laid there for a little bit, checking her phone before finally slowly creeping out of bed. Olivia tiptoed through her bedroom and out into the hallway. She quietly opened the guest room door to check on Bobby’s gift, finding it safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p>Liv, still purposefully light on her feet, headed back to her bedroom. Bobby was still asleep. For some reason that she couldn’t put her finger on, the sight of him with his dreads in disarray and long eyelashes resting gently on his cheeks as he slept nearly overwhelmed Olivia. How handsome he was without any effort at all had her stomach in knots. Seeing him there in her bed, blanket coming up to just below his bare chest, equally as freckled as his face, confirmed a feeling that had been around for a little while now. This was her forever. Bobby was forever. Well, she sure hoped he was.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia, though she hadn’t known for long, was absolutely, painfully, undeniably in love with him. Liv was truly, deeply, <em>stupidly</em> in love with Bobby. She had been in love before, but never like this. Never in her life had she felt this strongly about anyone. She had never seen a future with someone so clearly.</p><p> </p><p>Liv had loved Lucas; of course, she did. She even saw a future with him, but it was never like this. Looking into their life together, she saw still frames, most of which were a little blurry. They felt unsure, some even felt nearly impossible. The worst part was that in the back of her mind, she knew that the life she imagined with him would never be the one he wanted. Lucas saw them traveling the world together, jet set, never slowing down, no matter how old they became.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby, though, wanted what Olivia did, and she knew that. The life she saw, the future she predicted, was identical to the one that lived in his mind—the two of them, a couple of kids, a dog, and pure happiness. Liv didn’t see fuzzy, stagnant images with Bobby. She saw vivid moments in their lives as they grew old together. She didn’t wonder what their kids would look like. She could see them. She could hear them. She could already love them. Olivia <em>did</em> already love them. The best part? She knew Bobby did too.</p><p> </p><p>She thought about the many Christmases to come. She could practically feel children jumping into bed with her and Bobby, yelling at them to wake up so they could go open presents. A smile softly formed on Olivia’s face as she stood there in the doorway, leaning against the frame as she was lost in her own thoughts. Her mind now moving to Christmas Eve after the children had already gone to bed. As if she was already living it, Liv could see her and Bobby in their living room, wine drunk, finishing wrapping the last of the gifts after getting home from her parents’ house.</p><p> </p><p>These future moments were everything she had ever wanted. Bobby was everything she had ever wanted. This, 100%, without a single doubt, was it. Olivia had never been so confident about anything in her entire life. She knew that he was the man she was going to marry. Liv couldn’t imagine a future without Bobby anymore. No matter how far down the line she looked in her life, one year, five years, ten years, twenty years… one thing remained the same – Bobby. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They had to, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, coming out of this love-filled trance, Olivia got back in bed before rolling over on top of him to wake him. His eyes fluttered open, eyebrows furrowed for a split second, but relaxing once he realized what had happened. A hand instinctively came up to rest on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up,” Liv said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, awake before me,” Bobby teased. His voice was still filled with sleep, just a tiny bit deeper and raspier than normal.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right? Who is she?” Olivia joked back, making him laugh. “C’mon, get up! Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Santa come?”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, “I think so. I had to go check on your present.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had to <em>check</em> <em>on it</em>?” He asked, voice still just a touch on the groggy side.</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded faintly as she hummed, “Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? A live bomb?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, man… how’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, close your eyes,” Olivia said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I have-“ Bobby began to ask but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask questions.”</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her, pursing his lips slightly as he jokingly eyed her suspiciously, making her laugh. He sighed and did as she asked, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna beat you up if they’re open when I come back, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Bobby replied with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her stand up off from the couch and heard the sound of her going down the hallway. He heard a door open, which door, he wasn’t sure. Bobby was going down a list in his head of what on earth this could possibly be. Well, he was trying to. He was coming up with nothing. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard the door she had opened finally shut again, the sound of her coming back down the hallway followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” Olivia asked him, still a few feet away as far as Bobby could tell.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared,” he joked. Kind of. He was a little nervous, considering he had no idea what she could have gotten him.</p><p> </p><p>When Liv spoke again, he could tell she was directly in front of him, “Open.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed her instruction once again, opening his eyes. He was greeted by Olivia standing with a Boxer puppy in her arms. He gasped, eyes going wide, “Shut up!” Bobby exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had seen the puppy on a local shelter’s Instagram a couple weeks ago. Once available for adoption last week, Liv went and picked her up before dropping her off at Lottie and Gary’s. They watched the pup for the last three days so it could be a surprise. Getting Gary to hand the dog back over was a difficult task.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s excitement sent Liv into a fit of giggles as she put the puppy in his arms. She sat down beside him after he situated the pup into his lap. He cooed as he started fiddling with the collar it already had on, “Oh my <em>god</em>! You’re so <em>cuuuute</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally got the tag in a position he could read it, “<strong><em>MATILDA TAYLOR-MCKENZIE.</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The smile already on Bobby’s face grew wider. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Olivia remembered what he said he’d name a dog in passing or both of their last names on the tag that had his insides feeling like mush – but they sure did feel that way. Entirely melted, he was sure of it. An ooey-gooey, lovey-dovey, melty mess. It was probably both.</p><p> </p><p>“Tilly,” he murmured before looking over at Liv, “You remembered.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back at him, “Of course, I remembered, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taylor-McKenzie sounds like a very reputable law firm.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “It does. It sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying you want to take on the ‘McKenzie?’” Bobby joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ.” She shook her head with another laugh, “You said you wanted to go halves on a baby. You know, baby steps.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow, “Is that a no?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t kill me on Christmas. That’s fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia huffed in amusement, bringing her chin to rest on Bobby’s shoulder as she reached into his lap to scratch the dog’s ear. He leaned his head to the side, now resting against hers. Her free hand wrapped around his back, rubbing the center of his shoulder blades gently. They sat together in silence for a brief moment as they watched Tilly already start to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby almost said it. Bobby almost told Liv that he loved her. Those three words sat on the tip of his tongue, threatening to reveal themselves. He stopped himself again, still too afraid. He settled for letting out a content sigh before remembering he still had to give Olivia her gift.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours blows now,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “I’m sure it doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope not,” she said. Olivia leaned forward and grabbed the little wrapped box sitting on her coffee table, knowing Bobby was preoccupied with their new fur baby out like a light in his lap. “It would be mean to shove a puppy in a box this small.” She joked as she settled back in her spot beside him, tucking one of her still pajama covered legs beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched as she untied the bow. In all honesty, he was a bit more nervous than he’d like to admit. Every little gift he had ever given her, Liv had always loved. This one was different, though. It felt almost risky.</p><p> </p><p>When finally getting through all the gift wrapping and opening up the little box, Olivia wasn’t expecting to find a small little black jewelry box. Jewelry was the literal last thing she would’ve ever thought Bobby would get her, sending her brain on a mission to try and figure out what was inside. She pulled the box out and flipped it open.</p><p> </p><p>A dainty silver chain on which a little B charm hung. Liv let out a small huff, almost a sigh, made with a combination of surprise and awe of something so perfect. She knew exactly why he had gotten it for her – the song she had played in the car. Once again, it was brought up in passing. The song came up on shuffle by <em>chance</em>, meaning she didn’t even make a point of showing him… but he remembered, as always.</p><p> </p><p>It was simple, all metal. No gemstones, certainly no diamonds, or any sort of engraving. Small, around the size of a pencil eraser, and delicate. Nothing fancy, but absolutely perfect for Olivia. Exactly her style with a genuine meaning behind it. God, she <em>loved</em> him. Never before had she ever felt a love like this for <em>anyone</em> else besides the incredibly thoughtful man who sat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Bobby finally asked, voice quiet. She hadn’t said anything, rattling his nerves.</p><p><br/>
“Of course, I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me if you don’t. We could take it back and get you something you like b-”</p><p> </p><p>Liv cut him off with a kiss. She spoke once she pulled away, “I love it. It’s perfect.” She smiled warmly at him, which he instantly returned before she continued, “Put it on me.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned in her spot on the couch after handing the box over to Bobby. Olivia gathered her hair from around her neck, holding it up to allow him to clasp the necklace on her. As he put the necklace on, looking at her hands as they held her hair out of the way, Bobby realized how short her nails currently were. She very easily could’ve put in on herself like she does with her other jewelry when her nails aren’t long. Liv clearly wanted <em>him</em> to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go,” Bobby said as he got both ends of the chain securely hooked together. Tilly had woken up from the movement, hopping down from his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia turned back around, hand over her chest where Bobby’s initial now sat, “Thank you. I’m literally never taking it off.”</p><p> </p><p>She tossed her arms around him, pulling him close and wrapping him up in an embrace. Liv tucked her face into the crook of Bobby’s neck and just stayed there for a little while. Neither of them said anything. Nothing needed to be said.</p><p> </p><p>“For real,” Olivia finally mumbled. “I love it. I’m gonna wear it forever.”</p><p> </p><p>He spoke against her hair, “I’m glad you like it.”  </p><p> </p><p><em>Forever</em>, he repeated to himself. Bobby wasn’t 100% sure how she meant that, but he was praying that it was what he thought it was. There it was again. <em>I love you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped himself for the billionth time. At that moment, Bobby decided he was going to let Olivia say it first. She had set their pace almost this entire time. Considering how above and beyond how terrified the idea of making that confession to her made him, he figured he’d let her take the reins on this one too. </p><p> </p><p>“I like what it means,” she said as they finally parted.</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s that?” Bobby questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? Mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Olivia hummed with a nod. “All yours.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you</em>, they <strong><em>both</em></strong> thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I knew I loved you then,<br/>But you'd never know,<br/>'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go.<br/>I know I needed you,<br/>But I never showed.<br/>But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.<br/>Just say you won't let go."</p><p>(thank you to kat/neld13 for letting her wee bitch of an mc harper from the one that got away drop in for a cameo! congrats again on finishing one of the greatest fics ever written 🎉)</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. When The Smoke Clears, I Can See The Stars Down Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: The Valley - Betty Who</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have you been enjoying the fluffy peace of the last few chapters? did you really think it was going to last? </p><p>issa double feature week! yeehaw!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">December 30, evening</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv was surprised by the sound of a knock on her door, considering Bobby was at work. After looking out the peephole to find Chelsea, she let her in. Chelsea had to run a few errands for her New Year’s Eve party tomorrow, one of which happened to be near Olivia’s flat, so she stopped in for a quick visit.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea sat a dog carrier down on Olivia’s counter as she took a seat at the island in her kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in that?” Olivia asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea unzipped the carrier to reveal a cream-colored, long-haired guinea pig that had a bow clipped on the top of its head. She smiled as she brought it out, “This is Haley! Isn’t she just the absolute cutest!? Henrik got her for me for Christmas! It was so sweet! I literally screamed when he handed her over to me. I was like, ‘OMG! I love her so much already.’ And he built her the cutest little cage and helped me decorate it all pretty! I’m obsessed.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded a Chelsea had one of her signature rambles, patiently waiting for her to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“She <em>is</em> super cute,” Liv said, taking the guinea pig from Chelsea to hold. Olivia continued as the little ball of fluff chirped happily in her arms, “You’re taking her places with you, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I am! What am I gonna do? Leave her at home? Alone? To be sad? They’re social animals, Olivia! Henrik didn’t know so he only got me one, so I’m just gonna take her everywhere with me so she doesn’t get lonely!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “You’re a great mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea nodded, “I know, right? Where’s Tilly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s under the bed. She likes hiding in there.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls fell into a conversation about the party tomorrow as Olivia lightly stroked the animal’s head. Chelsea mostly talked while Olivia listened attentively.</p><p> </p><p>The discussion was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. A shout followed it, “Livieeeeeee, baaaaaaaaby,” Bobby called out.</p><p> </p><p>They had reached a point that they started just coming into each other’s places without a knock, so it wasn’t out of the ordinary, but usually, there weren’t witnesses.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes went wide as she just stared at Chelsea. <em>Shit</em>, Liv thought.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Chelsea squealed just as Bobby got to the threshold of the kitchen, freezing in place.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked over to him, “Did you not see my text?”</p><p> </p><p>“Phone’s dead,” he replied.<br/>
<br/>
She laughed, “Well, Chelsea’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oops. Welp!” Bobby said. “Cat’s out of the bag, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>He crossed over to where she was standing, kissing the side of her head as a greeting. Chelsea squealed again at the sight. Her grin was spread wide, “I knew it! I freakin’ knew it!” Both Bobby and Olivia laughed before Chelsea carried on, “It took you two long enough!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, don’t blame me. It’s her fault,” Bobby joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever you say,” Olivia rolled her eyes. “It was me, not you asking me if I’d be interested when we met and then not doing anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Shut up.” He looked back over to Olivia, gesturing to the guinea pig in her arms, “What happened to Tilly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, you goof! That’s my guinea pig, not Tilly!” Chelsea giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, thanks, Chels. I really thought it was Tilly.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">New Year’s Eve</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was in a rush. He didn’t get out of Ollie’s until much later than he usually did. He had to help finish an order of an ungodly amount of cupcakes for some party. He told Olivia that he’d be at hers by 7:00, and it was already 6:30. He found himself in front of the mirror for a lot longer than he usually did, making sure he looked as good as he possibly could. Olivia was going to dress to kill, she always did. He knew she was going to get real dolled up, even more so than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby saw Olivia in her purest form more often than not – no makeup, hair tied up on top of her head, wearing t-shirts that, half of the time, belonged to him. She got dressed up to an extent whenever they’d go out, but even then, she wasn’t done up to the max. The makeup was usually pretty light, and depending on where they went, she sometimes <em>still</em> wore his shirts, just tied up to be more fitting on her smaller frame.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby loved seeing her in his clothes, so a complaint about Olivia’s t-shirt thievery never even crossed his mind. Even his favorites, he didn’t mind. It felt showy in the most casual way. There was just something about them meeting up with Gary and Lottie while Liv was wearing a shirt the other couple had seen him in multiple times before. It was a subtle nod, a quiet way that she showed off being his. Not many big celebrity gossip sources had picked it up yet, but her being photographed in things he had already been photographed in himself had started to raise a couple of flags in the public eye.</p><p> </p><p>There had always been a seemingly eternal buzz around them, media and public assumptions that they had finally gotten together, even before they had actually done so. The two of them had managed to get caught and photographed holding hands once, and that one did make a bit of waves. Olivia explained it away in a simple tweet, posting another paparazzi shot of her, but in that one, she was holding hands with Lottie as the gang walked into their regular bar. It was captioned with nothing put an eyeroll emoji, and it managed to shut people up for the most part. Bobby didn’t mind it, though. He was fine with people knowing at this point. He was just waiting for Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>As Bobby continued to stare at his reflection, the memory of how incredible she looked last New Year’s Eve, stunning in that jade green dress, entered his mind. He thought about that dress specifically probably more often than he should have. It lived in Bobby’s head rent-free. He was sure she was aiming to impress once again this year, and he had to match, didn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten good about not comparing himself to Lucas, avoiding the insecurities that came along with doing so. Bobby knew he was better than Lucas in many ways – most ways, but Bobby couldn’t help but look in the mirror and see someone he thought wasn’t good enough for Liv. She hated it when he said it and never failed to correct him every time he did, but Bobby still thought she was out of his league.</p><p> </p><p>Although he hated everything about the guy, he could admit that Lucas was incredibly good looking. Calling him handsome didn’t do him justice. He was genuinely beautiful, and Bobby was comfortable enough in his sexuality to say so. In all honesty, if Lucas had shown an interest in him back in the villa, Bobby probably would’ve been willing to consider it. Well, at least until he got to know the guy. Lucas was just that pretty. Gender is merely a social construct, after all, and Bobby had done his fair share of experimenting in his earlier twenties. It produced the conclusion that he was indeed straight, but he had still tested the waters by messing around with a guy or two (or three, if you count that bathroom blowjob he received at a party. He was beyond drunk – absolutely <em>shitfaced</em>, horny, and barely 18).</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was the kind of guy that girls like Olivia were supposed to be with. Physically, at least. Bobby had seen photos of some of the men in Liv’s past. All of them were similar to Lucas. Tall, muscular, clean-cut, with a pretty face to match. Bobby had even met one recently, an ex of Olivia’s that she was still good friends with. He was called Carter, and he had looked like he plucked right off of a runway. He was gorgeous, ripped, and had a smile so nice that it was almost distracting. But Bobby had to admit, the fact that he saw the other guy as better than him only made more satisfying when being introduced as Liv’s boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shared none of those traits with any of her exes. As far as he could tell from what he had seen, he seemed to be an outlier. He was on the shorter side, yet lanky. He’s never been a big guy, muscle wise. His legs used to be defined from his morning runs he had always taken, but he had recently traded those in for staying snuggled up with Olivia in bed. He enjoyed quiet conversations while her nails traced patterns on his skin much more than running a couple of miles in the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew he wasn’t ugly, but he didn’t find himself all that attractive, and in comparison, he couldn’t help the bit of inferiority that it made him feel. Something that always came along with the memory of how beautiful Olivia had looked last New Year’s was her arm candy for the night. She and Lucas just looked good together. The way they wore intentionally matching colors only added to that. The fact that Lucas <em>looked</em> rich was the cherry on top. These were some of the few things that he had over Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>To top it off, Bobby had a problem. He didn’t know how to dress himself if his life depended on it. It was either an old band t-shirt or total Miami Vice, and he knew neither suited the occasion. He ended up settling on a pair of plum-colored pants he had to wear to his sister’s wedding a couple years back with a black button-up tucked into them. The sleeves were rolled to just below Bobby’s elbows, keeping in mind that Olivia had told him she thought his arms were sexy. That should work, right? Showing off the assets? Not that he knew they were assets before she told him they were, but hey, he wasn’t complaining.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby found the things Liv thought were most physically attractive about him to be surprising. All he did was look at her quizzically after she shared with him that she loved his shoulders. <em>They’re so broad</em>, Olivia told him. <em>It’s hot</em>, she said. They were her favorite part of his body, and they were certainly the last thing he would have guessed. Bobby had always thought his hands were his best feature, not only in appearance but also in the way he knew how to use them.</p><p> </p><p>He figured she really must’ve meant it when she told him his shoulders were her favorite based on the way that was where her hands stayed whenever they had sex. At least when the position allowed it, they did – nails digging into him, leaving almost perpetual markings on his back. New ones were made before the others even had a chance to go away entirely. Bobby didn’t mind, though, more than willing to allow her to mark her territory. It had already belonged to her for so long, he was just glad that she finally wanted to claim it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took one last look in the mirror, figuring this was as good as it was going to get. He grabbed his keys before making the short walk to Olivia’s. He let himself as he usually did now.</p><p> </p><p>Tilly greeted him at the door, instantly bringing a smile to Bobby’s face. Olivia hadn’t gone into the studio that day after Bobby had spent the night at hers the night before, so Tilly had just stayed there. He squatted down to pet her, babbling nonsense in a baby voice at her until he heard Liv call out from her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that you?” Olivia shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he called back as he stood upright again. He heard her laugh as he walked toward her room.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pushed the cracked door open, not doing a check to see if she was decent, more than fine with seeing her naked, and knowing she didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was sat at her vanity, and he could see her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was half up, half down with loose curls flowing over her shoulders. She had extensions in for the evening, something she did when she was really dressing up. Her makeup was darker than it usually was, smoky black eyeshadow with dark red lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of her knocked the air right out of Bobby’s lungs, “Jesus, you’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“What have I told you? You can just call me Liv. I don’t mind,” she kidded as she turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows shot up when she finally saw him too. She hadn’t seen him dressed up many times, and even the few times she had, they weren’t as ‘classically’ stylish as Bobby looked now. Even in those moments, the bright colors and floral patterns remained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, would you look at you,” she said, a smile growing as she stood up. She went straight to him, arms instinctively snaking around his neck before she kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s vague,” Bobby kidded, mumbling against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Liv pulled away, taking a small step back then looking him up and down, “You look hot. Like, really, really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Like a magnet, she got closer again. Her hands found his chest as she kissed him again. Bobby laughed into it, making her smile against him. He spoke once they parted again, “Yeah? You think, handsy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you complaining?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Bobby replied as the hand that was resting on the small of her back moved to her ass, giving it a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as she shook her head at him, “And I’m handsy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t look like that and expect me not to be handsy. It’s unrealistic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you get it, then,” Olivia winked as she finally left his arms to go sit back down and finish the final touches on her makeup.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Bobby finally got a good look at what she was wearing. A black pantsuit with a lowcut lacy black bodysuit beneath the blazer. He noticed she still had her necklace on, the one he had given her, but layered with a few others. It crossed his mind on the walk over if she would still wear it, considering the fact that they still were keeping it private. The fact that she apparently didn’t care made his heart swell.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat down on her floor and played with Tilly while waiting for Olivia to finish getting ready. The sound of him going on about absolutely nothing in a cutesy voice as he play fought with the puppy kept a smile on Liv’s face the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, big scary dog,” Bobby said as Tilly tripped over her own paws that were still too big for her body. “You’re gonna get me, aren’t you? Vicious puppy.” She bit down on his hand, puppy teeth extra sharp. Bobby yelped, “Ow! Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv cackled, “Dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Just before midnight</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As always, Olivia and Bobby could be found in a semi-quiet corner of Chelsea’s house with Lottie and Gary. Liv was being less secretive about her affection, and Bobby wasn’t complaining. He figured the way they likely somewhat faded in the background of such a large collection of people had something to do with it. They were both leaning against the ledge of a bay window in Chelsea’s living room, not quite sitting, but not standing. Bobby was leaning back, propped up on his arms. One was much closer to Olivia than he naturally would’ve put it if she hadn’t been as touchy as she had been all evening. It wasn’t entirely around her, but indeed touching her. She had a hand on his thigh, innocently, not too high and easy to pull away if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird to see you two be couple-y,” Lottie said as she scrunched up her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it was. Despite being some of the very few people who knew Bobby and Liv were together, Lottie and Gary never really saw them <em>be together</em>. They always hung out in public, where gentle affection beneath a table and hand-holding was the closest thing Olivia and Bobby did to PDA. The other couple had never even seen them actually kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We literally never see it,” Gary responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what he said,” Lottie agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, wanna see something scandalous?” Olivia joked before leaning over a bit and kissing Bobby on the cheek. “Someone call Daily Mail.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie chuckled, “You probably know I think so since I made it my life’s mission to get you fuckers together, but you really are the cutest little couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t we?” Bobby grinned. “I’ve been blessed with the sweetest of arm candy,” he looked over to Liv and gave her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie pretended to gag, “Disgusting. Cute, but disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Innit?”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation carried on, leaving the subject behind until Gary said he wanted to step outside for a cigarette. Bobby tagged along, leaving the girls alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” Lottie said suddenly once the guys were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s brow furrowed, “Huh? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right, duh,” Liv shook her head at herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem <strong><em>so</em></strong> happy,” Lottie said with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, I am. Like, really, really happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie quoted a meme, “It’s what she deserves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a lucky bitch,” Olivia joked. “Genuinely the best relationship I’ve ever been in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it would be.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Everyone knew but me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told him you love him?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I love him?” Olivia responded with her eyebrow arched.</p><p> </p><p>“No one, but I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Liv hummed. She quoted another meme, “Maybe so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Lottie prodded. “Have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no. Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shrugged, “I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do know he loves you back, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Olivia said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>She meant that. Olivia did know Bobby loved her. He may not have said so with his words, but he showed her that he did all the time.</p><p> </p><p>The way he watered her plants for her in the morning before she woke up, the schedule of what needed to be watered when committed to memory now, told her so.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he put extra cheese on one side of a frozen pizza.</p><p> </p><p>How he remembered a completely random song that came on shuffle that Liv said reminded her of him.</p><p> </p><p>The white roses he gave her instead of red.</p><p> </p><p>When he always made a point to neatly fold the clothes in the drawer Olivia had given him at her place – despite the fact that at his own flat, all of his things were messily shoved into drawers.</p><p> </p><p>All of those little things done selflessly without thought told Olivia that Bobby loved her.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked at Liv like she was stupid, “Then just say it, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way. I refuse to say it first,” Liv responded with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re the worst,” Lottie rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Only a few more minutes went by before Gary and Bobby returned. It was almost midnight when they got back to the girls, 11:56, to be specific.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was in his own head a bit, wondering if he was in the clear to kiss Liv once midnight came around. As he always did, he decided to allow her to make the decision. Olivia could kiss him if she was comfortable with it.</p><p><br/>
Those last handful of minutes went by until all of the party-goers started counting down from 10, all the way down to 1 before the room was filled with cheers as the new year rolled in.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia turned to Bobby, placing a hand on his neck as she leaned in to kiss him. The room was crowded, and everyone was distracted by themselves. She figured fuck it. His arm snaked around her, hand resting on her hip before pulling her closer to him now that he had been given the green light.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby kissed her hard, passionately, the feelings he felt pouring out of him. He felt emotional all of a sudden as their lips moved slowly against each other. He couldn’t help but think of the difference a year can make as what his life was like 365 days ago entered his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby still technically lived in Glasgow, the job offer at Ollie’s still fresh. Not only were he and Olivia just friends then, but he barely got to spend time with her that night. He didn’t want to stir the pot with Liv and Lucas. At midnight, Bobby settled for a kiss on the cheek of a stranger as he was forced to watch the love of his life ring in the new year with a kiss shared with another man. The idea of being with Liv felt impossible to Bobby back then, and now here he was – kissing his girlfriend, Olivia, as they entered a new year <em>together</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year,” Bobby mumbled against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Liv hummed, “the first of many.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s chest was filled with warmth. God, he hoped she was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Early hours of January 1</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea directed Olivia to the kitchen after complaining that her head hurt, telling her she had medicine in one of the cabinets. Liv also knew the kitchen was the only room that was even somewhat quiet during one of Chelsea’s over the top parties.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rounded the corner into the kitchen, finding someone already in there, leaning against the counter as they scrolled on their phone. The man looked up when he heard the clack of heels enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>It was Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>He had been hiding out in the kitchen since right before midnight. All the kissing couples around him would’ve stung, and he didn’t want to put himself in that position. He figured Olivia had to be there, though he hadn’t seen her yet. He knew with his luck, he’d finally spot her then, being forced to see her kiss someone who wasn’t him. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure why he came. Well, mostly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he did know why he was there. Olivia and the hope he would run into her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyebrows shot up as they both froze at the sight of each other, eyes locked. Lucas looked a lot better than he did the last time she saw him. The beard was gone, and he wasn’t as thin, back to being as toned and muscular as he used to be. He wasn’t as dead in the eyes as he had been either. Liv couldn’t help but feel glad he didn’t look like the personification of misery anymore, despite everything that had happened. She didn’t mean it when she told him that she was glad he was unhappy. It was said out of anger after she finally snapped, and she deeply regretted it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas noticed that she looked better too. Not that she looked bad the last time they saw each other, but more so that she looked even better than she did when they were together. He could tell Liv had gained weight too, making her curves even fuller than they already were. Her small frame remained, just a touch of extra padding to make her thicker in the best sort of way. She just looked happy, and Lucas felt guilty for how much he hated it. He may have looked better, but he wasn’t <em>actually</em> better.</p><p> </p><p>His bender of getting blackout drunk and having sex with strangers had started to trail off. It wasn’t an every weekend sort of deal anymore but still did happen from time to time. Olivia was still the last thing Lucas thought of every night before he fell asleep. Although he knew it was relatively weird and creepy of him, the photo of her still lived on Lucas’ nightstand. He still loved her, and he wondered if there would ever come a day that it would go away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Liv said back.</p><p> </p><p>The silence that floated around them was thick and heavy. Awkward would be an understatement. Neither of them really knew what to say. Due to the time since the last time Lucas and Olivia saw each other, since that blowout fight in the middle of a parking lot, they had both obviously had time to cool down. No one was angry, but the memory of the sort of things they said to each other still remained.</p><p> </p><p>Fighting had always seemed to be Olivia and Lucas’ thing. They brought out the worst in each other. The kind of fights they had were never little spats either, but none of them quite matched that last one. Things were said with the sole intention of hurting each other. The cuts were deep, and while Olivia’s healed up just fine, Lucas’ got infected.</p><p> </p><p>Liv crossed over to the cabinet where Chelsea had informed her she could find the aspirin. Of course, her luck, the one Lucas was standing next to. While she wished she could’ve avoided it, she didn’t really mind seeing him. It didn’t sting like she would have assumed it would.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been?” Olivia asked him as she pulled out the little bottle of pain killers.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, good,” Lucas sounded almost as if he was trying to convince himself of it as much as he was trying to convince her. “Yeah, I’m good. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>really</em> great, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Good. I’m glad.” A silence fell again, but Lucas didn’t let it last as long, “You look nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv gave him a closed-lip smile, “Um, thanks. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. I hope you’re feeling it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet of you.” Lucas watched her settle in on one of the barstools at Chelsea’s island counter. There were two sitting here. He gestured to the empty one, “Do you mind if-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, go ahead. It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He came over to her and sat down beside her. Lucas felt ridiculous for how happy he was just to be near her again. God, he missed her. Everything about her. He missed that loud cackle of a laugh that she had, her smartass remarks, the sound of her singing in the shower, the sex – he <em>really</em> missed the sex. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t give to wake up beside her pretty face just one more time. It’s cliché, but he really didn’t realize what he had until it was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Liv spoke as soon as he sat down, “Can I just apologize really quick? I, um,” she paused as she thought of how she wanted to word it. “I said some fucked up things to you last time I saw you. I think about it a lot, and I just… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too. I said shit I shouldn’t have either. In general, honestly. Not just that night.”</p><p> </p><p>The awkwardness between them still lingered, but they slowly shook it off as they fell into conversation. They played a game of catchup, sharing details of things that had happened since they last spoke peacefully. Lucas shared that he had just been given an award after being voted the best physical therapist in Oxford. Liv was genuinely happy for him – proud, even. Olivia talked about how a song she had recently helped write went platinum, and for once, Lucas actually listened. He hated himself for all the times he didn’t listen before.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that his presence wasn’t making her feel sick confused Liv a bit, but she appreciated it. She couldn’t remember the last time she enjoyed his company. The conversation flowed easily. Lucas even made her laugh. Shockingly smooth sailing between them and Olivia couldn’t help but feel it was too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was in the middle of telling her about a solo trip he had taken to Italy last month when he was suddenly interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Livie, baby, you in here?” Bobby said as he popped in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The smooth sailing ship hitting that inevitable iceberg that would always be in the water with Liv and Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head whipped around at lightning speed, eyes wide as they met with Bobby’s. He was frozen in place as his gaze darted over to Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas!” Bobby exclaimed awkwardly. Lucas was already looking at him when he came in, facing the doorway since he and Liv had sat down together. Bobby carried on, “Long time, no see, mate! How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>The tension could be cut with a knife. Olivia’s eyes hadn’t left Bobby’s, panic consuming her as reality set in – Lucas now knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m good,” Lucas replied shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked back at Olivia. He spoke a little more quietly than he had been, “I was just seeing if you were ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s lips finally unpursed, “Yeah, just, uh, give me a minute. I’ll meet you outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, okay.” Bobby nodded and looked back to Lucas, “Good seeing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Lucas hummed before Bobby finally turned and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hadn’t looked back to Lucas yet. She wasn’t ready to face him or this conversation. She knew she didn’t owe him an explanation, and she certainly hadn’t done anything wrong, but the guilt she felt was still there. It’s not like Lucas couldn’t know, but she didn’t really want him to. It was obviously an incredibly sticky situation.</p><p> </p><p>Before she even turned back around, Liv felt Lucas’ hand come up to her chest, taking the tiny B charm between his fingers to examine it better. Olivia’s eyes snapped shut at the contact. She had sort of forgotten she even had it on, and this had to be the worst way to be reminded of it. Now that she realized, though, Liv wondered what took him so long to notice. The internal question didn’t last long, remembering that was one of the many reasons that she and Lucas didn’t work out – he never paid attention.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally turned back around, ready for the worst. Surprisingly, she was met with a relatively blank expression on Lucas’ face. She wasn’t sure if she found that relieving or terrifying. Their eyes met, and they stared at each other in silence. Neither of them knew what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Liv finally spoke, voice quiet, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “How long?”</p><p> </p><p>His tone was dry, voice completely monotoned, and it made her stomach turn. Olivia wasn’t sure which was worse, this, or the anger she expected.</p><p><br/>
“Uh, hard to say, really. It kind of just happened. We’ve only been like, actually together for like a month.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded again, but this time didn’t say anything. He let out a huff after a solid thirty seconds, “I’m happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia could hear how much he didn’t mean it. She spoke with a sympathetic look on her face, “You don’t have to pretend you’re not bothered.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I didn’t know it would happen eventually. I always did.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ouch</em>, she thought. Her mouth twisted to the side for a second before she responded, “Yeah, but I know you’re upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas shrugged, “I mean, what’s the point in being upset? He won, I lost. It is what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one won or lost, Lucas. It wasn’t a game.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it feels like I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Yet another awkward silence fell between them. Lucas meant what he said. He knew it was only a matter of time before Olivia and Bobby got together. Shit, Lucas knew that even when he was still with her. It surprised him that it took so long if he were honest. It didn’t change how badly it hurt him, though. He wanted more than anything for that to be him, to still be him. Knowing for sure now that Bobby was the one waking up beside Olivia somehow made it harder for Lucas to bear that it wasn’t him.</p><p> </p><p>He drummed his fingers on Chelsea’s countertop before letting out a dramatic huff, “You should probably go. He’s waiting for you.” Lucas nodded his head in the direction of the entryway.</p><p> </p><p>Liv raised her eyebrows, “Uh, yeah. I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood up from her seat, unsure where to go from here. Her instinct told her to hug Lucas goodbye, but it didn’t feel right. Especially considering he wouldn’t even look at her. She decided on just walking out, not knowing of another option, really.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia turned around once she was almost out of the room, “It was nice to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “Yeah, you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She carried on out of the room and through the crowd that had shrunk a bit now that midnight had come and gone. Olivia went out of Chelsea’s front door to find Bobby sitting on the curb by the street, waiting for an uber to take them home. Liv went straight over to him, of course, sitting down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s arm instinctively wrapped around her, knowing no matter what happened after he left the kitchen, Olivia was likely bothered by it. Her head dropped to the side to rest on his shoulder as his hand slowly ran soothingly across her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Just for walking in and disrupting what seemed peaceful, I guess. Now he knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged just barely, “I’m fine with him knowing. You don’t have anything to apologize for.” She sighed, “I mean, I feel bad that he found out like that. He tried to act like it wasn’t a big deal, but I know it hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he? I figured he would’ve had a bitch fit like he always does.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “I was surprised too, honestly. He told me he was happy for me. I could tell he didn’t really mean it, but still, the thought was there, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Character development,” Bobby said quietly, making her laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t seem to be doing as badly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I noticed he didn’t look like death anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed, “Sorry, I’m sure you don’t want to listen to me talk about my ex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine,” Bobby said as he just barely shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like I didn’t witness the whole relationship. I’ve heard the details already, babe.” He gently nudged her, “And I’m still your best friend at the end of the day, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. Bobby was right; he still was her best friend. Almost more so than her boyfriend, which was her favorite part of being with him. The way he switched between those roles was what kept everything about their relationship so fun and unique. Truly once in a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>“That you are.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Friday night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby were snuggled up on her couch when her phone started buzzing on the coffee table. It was an unknown number. She never answered unknown callers, so she just let it ring. About a minute after the ringing stopped, the screen lit up once again with a voicemail notification.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia leaned forward and grabbed the phone, pulling up her voicemail right away. She hit play, letting it play out on speaker.</p><p><br/>
“Uh, hey, Liv. It’s me,” the recording said. She recognized the voice instantly – Lucas. It continued, “I don’t know if you still have my number blocked, so I called from the phone in my hotel room. I, um,” he paused for a few seconds. “I was calling to see if we could maybe please meet up and talk? I guess I understand if you don’t want to. I was just hoping we could, for you know, uh, closure, I guess. On my end, not that I deserve it.” Another pause, followed by a sigh, “I’m still in London. I don’t leave until Sunday, so we could tomorrow if you’re free. Uh, yeah. That’s it, I guess. Let me know. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s face remained neutral throughout the entire message and stayed that way as it ended. It was one of the rare moments that Bobby couldn’t get a read on her. It was probably because Liv didn’t know how she felt either.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Bobby finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I’m not doing it, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “It might not be a bad idea, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know damn well how likely that would become a bloodbath,” she replied as she looked over at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it might not. I just think it could be good for you, is all. I know you’ve over it, obviously.” Bobby kissed the side of her head before he continued, “But you do deserve actual, real closure… maybe even some answers.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a loud, dramatic sigh, “I guess. If you think it’s a good idea, then maybe I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “I do think it’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>After another huff, Liv pulled up her contacts and unblocked Lucas’ number to send him a text.</p><p> </p><p>Her nails tapped against the screen as she typed, “hey. it’s olivia. you can come by my flat tomorrow night if you want. like 8, if that works.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched her hit send, “See? That wasn’t hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Yeah, no shit. That’s not the hard part.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand gave her shoulder a squeeze, “Proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv melted even more into his side than she already was. What he said had filled her chest with warmth, but she couldn’t let him know that, could she?</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I get higher than that party that you hated in the valley,<br/>'Cause I'll never say I'm sorry.<br/>But oh, god, I am.<br/>I'm sorry. </p><p>Now there's fire burning in the valley.<br/>Do you think you'll ever end up happy?<br/>When the smoke clears, I can see the stars down here.<br/>Yeah, maybe they look brighter by the sea,<br/>But I know where I'm going in the valley."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Greatest Loves Of All Time Are Over Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Songs of the chapter: Closer - Jay Warren &amp; The 1 - Taylor Swift</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(second half of a double feature if you missed it! read 33 first 😇)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had felt like she was going to barf for the last few hours as it grew nearer to 8:00. It was 7:55; therefore, Lucas would be there any minute, and it was only making her feel worse. Like she told Bobby, she feared it would be a bloodbath. Fighting was the last thing Liv wanted to do. Life had been so good, so peaceful lately. She didn’t want Lucas to pop back in just to fuck it up.</p><p> </p><p>She heard a knock at the door. <em>Fuck</em>, Liv thought as she went to let him in.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened to Lucas, of course. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, and Olivia couldn’t help but wonder if it was on purpose. She had told him a million times that it was her favorite color on him.</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly on purpose. Lucas knew the chances of her mind being changed about him, about <em>them</em> were slim to none, but he wanted to raise the odds in his favor.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas took note of what she was wearing as well, for multiple reasons. First, he didn’t see her dressed down all that often, so seeing her in a baggy t shirt and leggings was almost strange. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot on top of her head and she wasn’t wearing makeup. He recognized the shirt as one he had seen Bobby wear when they were all in the villa. A Dead Kennedy’s shirt, design faded with age. Lucas recognized it because he remembered finding it funny watching the show back for the first time. They had to blur the design for copyright reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas wondered if it was meant to be some sort of statement, and that thought was correct, to an extent. He was right that Olivia had chosen a shirt of Bobby’s on purpose, but not to show it off to Lucas. She had chosen it more so for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come in,” Liv said as she stepped to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought wine,” Lucas said as he held up an expensive bottle, one he knew she liked that they shared many times. He stepped in the doorway and started taking off his jacket before hanging it up on a hook by the door. The number of hoodies and jackets that were clearly too big for Liv that hung by the door made Lucas’ stomach churn. He then noticed a few pairs of men’s shoes there as well, not helping the sick feeling he already had.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, thanks. You didn’t have to,” Olivia replied.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had his jacket all the way off, Olivia noticed he had a new tattoo on his forearm. Black and white - a hand holding a match, mostly burnt with the flame close to the tips of the fingers. A banner sat beneath the image, ‘<em>Bless this unruly mess I’ve made</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>The two of them made their way inside. As it always was between them now, the feeling in the air around them was tense as they made their way to her living room.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas gasped at the sight of Tilly asleep on the couch, “Aw!” He exclaimed, going straight over to her to pet her. “Aren’t you cute!?” He asked the pup before looking up to Olivia, “When did you get a dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, she was Bobby’s Christmas present.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good gift,” Lucas said, still petting her. “What’s her name?” He asked as he went to look at her tag.</p><p> </p><p>“Tilly,” Liv answered as she went into her kitchen to grab a couple glasses.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of ‘Taylor-McKenzie’ written on the dog tag felt like being stabbed in the side to Lucas. He wasn’t ready for it. He took the opportunity to look around just a bit before she returned. He directed his attention to the wall of photos behind them. There were a lot more than the last time Lucas had been there. Almost all of the new ones included Bobby, another knife stuck in Lucas’ side.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes went photo to photo, finally landing on one of Liv and Bobby kissing. God, he wasn’t prepared to see that. It felt like putting his hand on a hot stove, yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away, only worsening the burn.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was pulled from his trance by the sound of Olivia’s footsteps as she returned with two long stemmed wine glasses and a bottle opener. She handed him the corkscrew as she set the glasses down on the coffee table before plopping down on her couch a few feet away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why is she here if she’s Bobby’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Liv hummed. “Oh, right. He’s out with Gary and my brother. She was already here because we were here last night and he left from here earlier. But, she’s like, um, <em>ours</em> or whatever… even though it was his gift, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded. He repeated her to himself, ‘<em>Ours</em>.’ That blow immediately following finding out that Bobby apparently is close enough to any of Olivia’s family to spend time with them without her only made it hurt worse. Lucas knew none of her family liked him. They were very obvious about it, and no matter how many times Liv tried to reassure him, he knew the truth. Lucas felt like he had been continuously kicked while he was down since the second he walked in the door. He hadn’t even been there for ten minutes, and he already felt like absolute shit.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas popped the bottle open and filled his own glass before filling one for her, eventually handing it over to her once he had.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Olivia hummed as she swallowed her first sip. “I haven’t had this fancy shit in forever.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “I’ll even leave the bottle behind for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How kind of you,” Liv kidded, making him laugh again. She recognized there was probably some sort of symbolism to be found in Lucas bringing this expensive red wine with him and the $10 bottle of rosé that currently sat in her fridge.</p><p> </p><p>This was already going much better than expected. Much, much, much better than expected, well, on Liv’s end. Olivia had been worried that he was going to show up looking for a fight, but it didn’t seem like he wanted to fight either. They picked back up on their conversation that Bobby had interrupted at the party, Lucas telling her about the trip he had just recently taken.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to keep it off his mind, but Lucas couldn’t stop thinking about the last time he was there in Olivia’s flat – the night that he considered 100%, without a doubt, hands-down the worst night of his life. Not only the disastrous proposal and the fight that followed it but the biggest mistake he had ever made after he left her place that night.</p><p> </p><p>As the pleasantries trickled off and Olivia poured herself a second glass of wine, knowing she was going to need it as they slowly approached the real reason Lucas was there, whatever it was.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “So…”</p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyebrows, “So…”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it that you wanted to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just, uh,” Lucas paused. He thought for a moment before speaking hesitantly, “I have a few questions, and I’m sure you do too.” Olivia nodded, and he continued, “I know we left a lot of loose ends.” Silence filled the air for a moment. Lucas finally spoke again, “Um, I also wanted to apologize. Like, for everything. <em>Everything</em>-everything. I really treated you like shit sometimes – a lot of times, and you never deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia averted her gaze, swallowing hard. She wasn’t expecting to feel the way she was. They hadn’t even truly started this conversation, and she could already feel old wounds being opened up again as she was forced to remember that time in her life. It felt like ages ago, despite it being mere months. Liv didn’t even feel like the same person anymore, and in a lot of ways, she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>A fact that Olivia had come to accept was that part of her, no matter how badly she wanted it to go away, would always love him. She loved the good times with Lucas – waking up beside him in another country for the weekend, walking with him hand in hand on a beach at sunset, the expensive bottles of wine they shared over the best food she had ever eaten, the way when he wanted to, he made her feel like a real-life princess. Remembering those things, even though she had now moved on, still made her heart hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Although now hard to believe, there was a point in time that Liv thought this was the man she was going to marry. The idea sounded ridiculous to her now, truly understanding exactly how unrealistic it was, but she still did think that. She thought Lucas was the love of her life. She thought she was going to grow old with him. She thought he was forever.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s relationships with Lucas and Bobby were two insanely different creatures, each of them beautiful in their own ways. The most significant difference of all, though, was for every kiss that came from Lucas, came a sting that hurt so bad you forgot the kiss even happened for a while. At some point, it stopped being worth it. The high is no longer worth the pain. Even knowing that, she still had love for him. There was still a tiny piece of her that imagined a future with him, even if she didn’t want it anymore. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would’ve been like down the line if Lucas had been the one like she thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I really have forgiven you. I meant that when I said it,” Olivia finally replied. “And I’m sorry, too. I know Bobby and I were always… you know.” Lucas nodded, and she continued, “I should’ve been more considerate of your feelings from the get-go, instead of suddenly caring about them more down the line. I think it would’ve helped, at least. You had already-“ Olivia stopped herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas finished the sentence for her, “Gone insane?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “I was going to say freaked out, but sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did go crazy, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s face scrunched up, not wanting to outright agree with him. It made him chuckle, making her laugh again, too, “A little.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Yeah, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas wasn’t sure if ‘me too’ meant she was sorry for her part in it or if she was sorry it happened, and he certainly wasn’t sure which made his heart sting more.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are these questions you’ve got? Pop quiz? I didn’t study.” Olivia joked, as always.</p><p> </p><p>Typically, Lucas would’ve found her kidding around about something important to him annoying, but he had missed her so much that he kind of enjoyed it. <em>Fuck it,</em> he thought. He remembered the way she had always wanted him to loosen up. He knew now that his odds were even slimmer than he thought, but he was still going to hold on to that teeny, tiny sliver of hope.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed, “Yeah. Pop quiz. What’s my favorite song?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled so loudly it rang around the room, a laugh so loud that it bordered a scream. It may have been a sort of sick joke, but Lucas had never made her laugh like that before, and he was probably more proud of himself than he should’ve been.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucked up,” Liv said through continued laughter. “A good one… but fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ve been working on my comedy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.” She took a sip of her drink before continuing, “It’s going to make me sound bad, but I think it’s only fair for me to tell you I don’t know. I was angry at you for not knowing mine, but I didn’t know yours either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I ever told you,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas wasn’t expecting her to ask and wasn’t sure why she cared, “My Way. Sinatra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course,” Olivia giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why ‘of course?’” He asked with an arched brow.</p><p> </p><p>She quoted the song from memory, familiar with it herself. Olivia didn’t quite sing it, but not exactly just speaking it either, “There were times, I’m sure you knew, when I bit off more than I could chew. But through it all, when there was doubt, I ate it up and spit it out. I faced it all, and I stood tall, and I did it my way.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas let out a huff of amusement, “I guess you got me on that one.” Another short moment of silence came along. He didn’t let it last long, “Alright, anyway…” Lucas raised his eyebrows, leaning forward to refill his own glass now that he had finished his first. “How do you want to do this? Take turns, playing 20 questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Works for me,” Liv replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s off-limits.”</p><p> </p><p>She just stared at him for a second, “Nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nothing</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “<strong><em>Nothing</em></strong>… but on the grounds that we can’t be angry over honest answers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p>“You first.”  </p><p> </p><p>Olivia thought for a second, but not for long, “Have you ever been cheated on?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows shot up, not expecting her to come out of the gate so strong. Lucas let out a huff before he responded, “Yeah, I have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Olivia clarified. “I know it sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “Uh, yeah. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ paranoia suddenly made a little more sense to Olivia. His extreme jealousy existed for a reason, a reason she had no idea of before. She nodded, “Your go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever cheated on anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Liv’s eyebrows shot up, also now the one not expecting the question. She shook her head, “No. I never would. Why? Did you think I cheated on you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hesitated, surprising Olivia even more. He finally spoke after a moment of thought, “Not <em>technically</em>, I guess. I don’t and never thought you were like, fucking him behind my back, no. I think you might’ve emotionally.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“So did your feelings for him really go away, then? Was it actually just a villa crush?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Olivia nodded. “Absolutely. I never had feelings for him when I was with you. I really did only see him as a friend. Honestly, as fucked as it is, I think you put it well when you said I could’ve if I let myself… but I <em>didn’t</em> let myself. I was with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never?” Lucas prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Liv hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, “Nothing’s off-limits. I can’t get mad at honest answers.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again, “I, um, I guess I questioned things a couple times, yeah. Like, when things would be bad with you and me. You know, when we fought and stuff. Bobby was always here to comfort me and would do what you didn’t. He was always here to clean up the debris after the storm. So yeah, that made me question how I felt about him a few times, but I always came to the same conclusion that he was nothing more than a friend because it was you who I loved.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas let out a huff as he processed the bittersweet information she had shared with him. The bitterness of her ever even questioning things was tough to swallow, but he was relishing in the sweetness of her answer being him. Or, well, that it used to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you slept with Blake again since we broke up?” Olivia asked. Her voice was smaller than it had been before, barely noticeable. Lucas didn’t catch it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I have.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv couldn’t help the short dry, bitter laugh that escaped her. She wasn’t sure why it bothered her, but it did.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was a little afraid of the answer to his next question, but he asked anyway, “How long did you wait?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Six months to do what, exactly?” Lucas asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Like to become official,” Liv replied.</p><p> </p><p>“How long did you wait to sleep with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Four months, but that’s two questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas let out a huff of amusement, “I guess you get two then.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia asked the next one without even seeming to think about it, “Did you take her out or did you just fuck her?”</p><p> </p><p>He cringed a little, unsure why the question stung, “I met her at a bar before taking her back to mine, but I never <em>took</em> her anywhere. Never a date, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, this time taking a second to ask her next question. She looked away from him for a moment before her eyes eventually came back to his again. This time, her voice was even smaller, even noticeably to Lucas, “Do you regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I fucking regret it,” Lucas said without hesitation. Liv saw pain flash in his eyes, but he quickly shoved it away. “I regret it more than anything. It’s the biggest mistake I’ve ever made, and I regret it every fucking day of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded again, faintly, barely able to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sighed after quietness filled the room around them once again. He finally broke the silence, “Do you think we would still be together if I hadn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>She visibly cringed at that one, staying silent for a lot longer than he had expected. Liv finally spoke after a quiet huff, “That’s a complicated question with a long, complicated answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily, I have time.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, just barely, “How honest of an answer do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“The most honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia brought her wine glass to her lips before downing the rest of what was in it. She leaned forward and refilled her glass, then proceeded to drink about half of that too. Liv knew it had to be getting under Lucas’ skin, knowing he believed wine like this was meant to be savored. She didn’t care much, though, needing the buffer between her and the words she was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Liv sighed, “I think it depends. Objectively, yeah, we probably still would be. But not because things would be like, good. Or shit, even decent. We’d still be together for the same reason we stayed together for as long as we did. Neither of us had the guts to pull the trigger, or rip the band-aid off, as you put it. Neither of us were happy anymore. You could try and say you were, but we both know you weren’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ eyebrows raised in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia continued, “I was fucking miserable, Lucas. Miserable. I knew I was, but I didn’t realize how bad it was until after we broke up. God, that relationship was so <em>toxic</em>. I’m not even pinning it on you, like, I’ll take credit for my part in it. I fueled the fire. I walked away after every single one of those fights. I didn’t try to stay and resolve it. I would walk away, and we wouldn’t speak for days. Then you’d hand me an expensive gift I didn’t even want, and all I did was smile, accept it, and then let you fuck me until neither of us could think straight. We never solved any of our problems, just let the rough sex work out our frustrations for us. I mean, we were supposed to be in love, and we were damn near hate fucking each other. I can count how many times we made love on one hand, Lucas. We were together for almost a year. It took us over six months to even do so in the first place, for Christ’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, there it was again – that pesky heavy silence. Neither of them spoke, not even looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sighed again before finally breaking it, “It’s just… we weren’t right for each other. We <em>aren’t</em> right for each other, and we never could be. God, I wanted us to be, but we just… weren’t.” Her voice got quieter, “I mean, we couldn’t even settle on a place to live. We speak two different love languages that the other doesn’t understand. The only thing our ideas of the future had in common was wanting each other to be part of it. And if there’s anything that being with you taught me, it’s that wanting isn’t enough.” Liv paused, even quieter when she continued, “So yeah, we’d probably still be together… but not happily, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t say anything, not for a long while. He sat there just processing what she told him, painfully accepting it as the truth. His heart ached the worst it had this entire time, the most extreme pain he had felt since the moment they broke up. The realization that the future Lucas thought he lost couldn’t have ever happened was too much, fighting off tears, <em>still</em> refusing to cry in front of her. He was struck by a second realization. There was probably some sort of metaphor there in his refusal to show her the truth, to let her see him in his rawest form, even now.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh,” Lucas cleared his throat, “Yeah. I mean, yeah, you’re right.” He was nearly mumbling now, “I hadn’t really… thought about it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>That now familiar silence showed itself again, taking the longest it had to be filled so far. This time, it was Lucas who finally did. Voice still quiet, “Your go.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wasn’t expecting that, for him to simply prompt her next question. It rubbed her the wrong way, to put it lightly. She didn’t know exactly what it was she expected, but god, it wasn’t ‘your go.’ Lucas was supposed to, for once, be open and honest with her. He was supposed to bare his soul the way she just had. He was supposed to share his truth.</p><p> </p><p>For once, he was supposed to do his part in the emotional heavy lifting, or even put any effort into it at all. It was then that Liv remembered that was one of the countless reasons they were even having this conversation – Lucas’ lack of, almost refusal, to put in effort. She was reminded of her exhaustion, her frustration, her loneliness. Despite her mostly unpleasant trip down memory lane this evening, it seemed as if this was the moment that cut the deepest. All those miserable feelings she experienced those last few months with Lucas coming rushing back to her.</p><p> </p><p>As messed up as it was, it only solidified the way she felt about Bobby. Lucas had never loved her the way she wanted to be loved – the way she deserved to be loved… the way Bobby loved her.</p><p> </p><p>“If you, uh,” Olivia paused as she decided to change her approach to the next question. “Did you <em>think</em> you were happy?” Lucas nodded, and she continued, “Then why’d you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled sharply then mirrored her actions from a little bit ago, downing the rest of the wine in his glass before refilling it. It made her let out a huff of amusement despite how terrible she felt.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas leaned back, “I mean, honestly? <em>Honestly</em>-honestly?” He looked over to her as she nodded her head. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia prepared herself for the worst, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, well… I guess a few reasons. First, I know it’s no excuse, but I was drunk. I know I can’t blame the clear lack of moral compass on that, but it did play a factor. Then…” Lucas paused, letting out a sigh. “I guess to start with the lesser of my two evils here, I wanted you to break up with me. I knew you would if I did it… and uh,” another pause, this one longer than the first. “I guess I wanted you to feel the pain I felt, about feeling like I wasn’t enough or that you were choosing someone over me. And I thought that would do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed bitterly before speaking with undeniable pain in her voice, “Oh, it did it.”</p><p> </p><p>How upset she still sounded over the thought of what he did to her stung Lucas. Even now, after she had moved on, it still hurt her. He couldn’t bear to look at her and hadn’t done so in a solid 15 minutes. He finally worked up the courage to respond, “As fucked as it is, I thought I was doing you a favor, forcing you to let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny that your hero arc involved getting your dick wet,” Olivia spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof,” Lucas cringed. “I guess I deserved that.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I wouldn’t get mad at honest answers,” Liv finally said. “Your go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you regret it? Picking me in the villa, I mean. Or I guess being with me in general?”</p><p> </p><p>She answered quickly, without hesitation, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally looked at her again, and he could tell from the redness of her eyes that she either had silently cried when he wasn’t looking at her or at least had to try her hardest not to. It was the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head, “No, never. I mean, I think everything happens for a reason. If we were never supposed to be together, then we never would’ve been together, you know? I learned a lot from you and the whole experience. I grew a lot. I know I got burned in the end, but I still value the good times we had. We went through a crazy, life-changing experience together on the show and what came after, and there’s no one I rather have done it with. I’d never regret it… regret you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, soaking in her words, allowing them to be a source of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Liv spoke again, “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I meant it when I told you that you were the love of my life. You still are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he interrupted her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked over to Olivia to find a surprisingly sympathetic face. It somehow made him feel worse to know that she still had sympathy for him after everything he had done. He let the quiet come again and allowed it to linger as he averted his gaze again. Olivia just allowed it as well, unsure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas knew what he wanted to ask next. It was a question that had been sitting at the front of his mind since he arrived, even since last night. He knew the words would feel like he was chewing glass as they left his mouth, leaving him terrified. He brought his glass to his lips, downing all of the wine left in it once again. Even after that, it took him a long moment to finally spit it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>It took Olivia a second to respond, “We haven’t said it yet, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I asked,” Lucas said as he looked at her again.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other, eyes locked, for an uncomfortable amount of time. Lucas knew the answer before he asked, and Olivia knew that he did. She also knew how deeply the confirmation would hurt him, and even after all the pain he had put her through, she didn’t want to do that to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>He winced at the sound of the nickname. Olivia was the only person he had allowed to call him that since childhood. He hated it when anyone else called him that but hearing it from her always filled his chest with warmth. Well, it used to.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stole her turn, “Did you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Olivia asked in almost disbelief at what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I loved you, Lucas! What the fuck do you mean ‘Did I love you?’ Yes, I loved you. I loved you more than anything!” Her voice cracked, and she paused, taking a moment to collect herself, knowing she would cry if she didn’t. “I loved you so much that I created a version of myself to make you love me back, so much that I let go of who I was, became who I thought you wanted me to be. I gave my everything to you. I worked so hard trying to water <em>your</em> flowers that I allowed my own to die, and you didn’t even notice they were dead, for Christ’s sake. I would’ve done anything to keep this alive. I did everything I could. I wanted this to work. I tried <em>so hard</em> to make this work. I thought I was going to marry you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to give you children you didn’t even want yourself.” That was it. That one got her, the tears finally falling. “God, I fucking loved you,” she said brokenly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. Leaving dead air as Olivia collected herself. She finally spoke again, “You and I are two drastically different people who fell in love with each other… despite either of our own best interests. We were never meant to be, and our downfall was inevitable, whether you cheated on me again or not. All that did was accelerate it, and as deeply as it hurt me, as broken as my heart was, it was probably for the greater good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Lucas mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I do still love you. I think part of me always will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look at us, having something in common.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv couldn’t help the soft laugh that left her, followed by a sniffle, “You really have been working on your comedy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed too, “Apparently.”  He looked over at the clock that sat on her mantle, 11:32. He sighed, “It’s kind of late. I should probably head out. I’m sure Bobby will be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, what? You don’t want to hang out with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Another bark of laughter escaped Lucas, “I think I’ll pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia huffed in amusement as she gave him a nod as he stood up. She did the same, following him to her door. He stopped just as he was about to go, “Could I get a hug?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas felt a little silly asking, but he needed it. Though it had been blatantly obvious even before tonight, he hadn’t quite accepted or believed that their relationship was truly dead. He had held on to the tiniest piece of hope that maybe, just maybe, Liv would come back. He knew now, though, she wouldn’t, that hope completely squashed.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t say anything, instead, opening up her arms. Lucas knew this was it, <em>it</em>-it, as he wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tight, a gesture she returned as her nails raked soothingly against his back, knowing he needed it. They stayed that way for a while. Lucas just wasn’t ready to let go yet, something she understood. She may have moved on, but Liv realized tonight that he really, truly hadn’t. She hoped this gut-wrenching, finally honest conversation they had with each other could start his healing journey. She wished the same peace for him that she had found for herself in the last few months, and even more than that, Olivia hoped that Lucas would find his Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas finally let go after kissing the top of her head, “Alright, well… Thank you for this. You didn’t have to, and I didn’t deserve it. Thank you, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll see you around?”</p><p> </p><p>A playful grin found Liv’s face, “If you’re lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes, “God, you’re such a shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Olivia laughed. “But yeah, see you around.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas was mostly out the door when she stopped him, “Hey, Luke?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to look at her, eyebrows raised, “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “Yeah, you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early hours of Sunday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 1 am when Bobby finally got home. He had volunteered to be the designated driver for the guys’ night out, wanting to make sure he could be there if Liv called him. He also knew that either way, she was likely to be shaken up a bit whenever he got back.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby unlocked her front door and found all of the lights off in Olivia’s flat, but could hear the sound of the television on in the bedroom. He was cautious and sure to be quiet just in case she had fallen asleep. He made his way back to her room, gently pushing the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled over to face him, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Are you alright?” Bobby asked, already pulling his shirt over his head as he simultaneously kicked off his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He tugged down his jeans before shuffling over to his side of the bed, watching Olivia pull the blanket back for him as she always did.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby crawled in and laid beside her, “Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>She gently shook her head, “No, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? We can talk about it if you need to. I really am fine with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, really, it’s okay, but thank you. Maybe tomorrow. I do need a cuddle now, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled, reaching out and pulling her closer to him, “C’mere, my little koala bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooo,” Olivia whined through a giggle, “Don’t call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at her as she did exactly as she did the night she said that, almost entirely wrapping herself around him. He murmured against her hair after kissing the side of her head, “Why? You are my lil koala bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so lame, though,” Liv laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no one’s gotta know.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you ever call me that in front of someone, I’ll fucking kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“A violent koala, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out another whine-giggle combo, “Stoooop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Bobby said. “Your secret that you’re a softie is safe with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one would believe you, anyway,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“’Cause I’m only soft for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help the small, but warm smile that grew on his face before kissing the side of her head once again, “Lucky me.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take Olivia long to start to fall asleep as Bobby soothingly rubbed her back. Being in his arms again after spending the evening with Lucas only confirmed what she already knew – Olivia was positively, head over heels in love with Bobby. Yes, she had loved Lucas, but never like this. Never this much. She had never been even a fraction as happy with him as she was now, with Bobby. Not only to love him, but to <strong><em>be</em></strong> loved by him, was the greatest feeling Olivia had ever experienced in her life. It was the highest of highs. Bobby’s love was endless, relentless, all-consuming, and everything she had ever wanted. She was the happiest and most in love she had ever been, no comparison.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was about to fully drift off, Liv did have a new realization – she probably needed to tell him that soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You needed me close.<br/>All that I put you through,<br/>I'm sorry for all I do.</p><p>You needed me close.<br/>You needed me closer.</p><p>I could give you all I am,<br/>You'd still need a better man.<br/>I hope that you'll understand."</p><p>***</p><p>"We were something, don't you think so?<br/>Rosé flowing with your chosen family,<br/>And it would've been sweet,<br/>If it could've been me.<br/>In my defense, I have none<br/>For digging up the grave another time,<br/>But it would've been fun<br/>If you would've been the one."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. I Can Feel The Sun Whenever You're Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Love On Top - Beyoncé</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sunday morning</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia woke up to the feeling of Bobby gently playing with her hair from behind her. She didn’t say anything or move around to indicate she had awoken, so he carried on as he had been. She took a second to let herself wake up fully, the memory of the night before coming to her. Liv realized she probably needed to fill Bobby in on what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to the clock to see it was already a little after 10:00, instantly making her wonder why Bobby was even still in bed. Liv suddenly turned to face him, startling him. She laughed as he jumped slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He let out the tiniest, cutest giggle as he realized what happened, “Hey, I was mid-braid!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were braiding my hair?” Olivia questioned as she reached behind her head, feeling a series of small braids throughout her hair as she watched him nod. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shrugged, just barely, “I was bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even know you knew how to braid hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a man of many talents,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just get up?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cold out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia scooched closer to him, their legs tangling together as Bobby’s arm draped across her midsection instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>“You were just waiting for me to wake up so I could spill the tea,” she joked.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “A little of both.” It made her laugh too before Bobby carried on, “But we don’t have to talk about it if you’re still not ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. I’m good. It went <em>shockingly</em> well.”</p><p> </p><p>His brow furrowed, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Liv nodded. “We didn’t fight or anything. I mean, we both were upset, but not like, fighting upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was. He had a few questions, mostly about you, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “I figured.”</p><p> </p><p>“He asked me if my feelings for the two of you overlapped. I was surprised, actually. He said he felt like I cheated emotionally.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, “Really?” Liv just nodded. He carried on, “Well… did you? Like, did they overlap, I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. No offense.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “None taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was honest with him, though. I told him I questioned it a few times.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was quiet for a second, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Olivia had realized she had never told him about that herself. She knew Lottie had told him about it vaguely, but Liv hadn’t at all. He obviously also didn’t know what she meant by questioning things either.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. We’ve never talked about that, have we?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shook his head no but didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sighed, “Well, I did. Question things, that is. Like, how I felt about you and just comparing you and Lucas in general. It happened a few times after he and I would fight. You would always be there for me. The way you were there to take care of me and pick up his slack didn’t go unnoticed. I was just stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “You weren’t stupid. You didn’t owe me anything in return for that. I did it because I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you did, but still. You did it when my boyfriend didn’t, and I even realized it. I just didn’t question it further after I started seeing the uncomfortable truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I had, or well, could have feelings for you.” Bobby stayed quiet for a moment. Liv continued before he could even respond, “You know… um, that last fight I had with Lucas. The night he proposed.” Bobby nodded. She let out a little huff, “Well, it was about you. Like, entirely.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby blinked a few times, surprised and processing the information. He figured he probably came up, but he didn’t think he would’ve been the star of the show.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” He finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas accused me of being in love with you and tried to say that was the reason I was saying no. When I denied it, he said that I could’ve if I would let myself, and it was honestly true. I mean, I didn’t know it then, but it was.”</p><p> </p><p>Flashing red lights and sirens suddenly started going off in Bobby’s mind. He internally repeated her words, <em>‘he said that <strong>I could’ve if I would let myself</strong>, and it was honestly <strong>true</strong>.’</em> What was that supposed to mean? It couldn’t possibly mean what Bobby thought it did, did it?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what to say, nor did he know what to think. Bobby opted to prompt for more information, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Yeah. Once I just stopped trying to avoid it, everything just came kind of like, crashing down. My feelings or whatever. After I accepted that I fancied you, I was done for.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s chest tightened. <em>Does she… love me?</em> He asked himself. <em>Wait, she <strong>loves</strong> me, doesn’t she? Oh my god. She loves me. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>If he were honest, Bobby wasn’t all that surprised by this realization. He had started to get the feeling that she felt it too now. She showed him often.</p><p> </p><p>The hook in her kitchen that Liv had him hang for the apron she bought him to keep at her place after he kept complaining about getting his clothes messy. That was a hint. It said ‘Kiss the cook’ in bright red letters, and Bobby loved it. He pointed it out every time he wore it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I don’t make the rules. Apron says so,</em>” He would tell Olivia after demanding a kiss. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him whenever he did it, but always obliged.</p><p> </p><p>Another hint, the fact that she kept two different brands of beer in her fridge because Bobby insisted that the one that she drank ‘tasted like piss.’ He made fun of her every time she drank it.</p><p> </p><p>The way Olivia would do his laundry on days that she didn’t go into the studio, knowing it was by far his least favorite chore. She usually ended up cleaning up his entire flat just because she was already there and naturally quite the neat freak. The first time she did it, she fell asleep on his couch afterward. Bobby sat down next to her when he got home, poking her side to wake her up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pst,” he hissed. Bobby whispered to her once her eyes fluttered open, “I think someone broke in and stole my mess.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome,” Liv mumbled back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The smallest of them all, how she always let him choose the color she painted her nails. At first, he always chose what he thought she wanted him to pick, answering hesitantly, the choice leaving him in the form of a question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hm… Pink?” Bobby said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Which pink?” Liv followed up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He eyed the bottles suspiciously, “Which one do you like?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“All of them. That’s why I bought them. Which do <strong>you</strong> like?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bobby chose the ones he liked freely now, often leaving Liv with different shades of green fingernails. She had always stuck to shades of pinky-nude, white, or black in the past. Once, last year, when Bobby asked her why, she told him she was ‘always a slut for neutral colors.’ It made him literally scream laugh. Liv was getting used to the colorful change, surprisingly enjoying it herself. The greens and blues used to be her least used colors, sometimes even questioning why she had them, but she seemed to be going through the bottles a little quicker now. A neon greenish-blue color was now almost half empty. It was Bobby’s favorite one.</p><p> </p><p>So, no, Bobby was not shocked by this realization that Liv probably loved him. More so suddenly hit with a wave of excitement. There the words sat again at the very tip of Bobby’s tongue. He almost did it. He almost spit them out right then and there. He couldn’t yet, but not out of fear this time. The timing wasn’t right. This wasn’t the moment, so Bobby did what Bobby does when avoiding his feelings. He relied on his sense of humor.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to be so irresistible,” he kidded. “I can’t help it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Liv laughed, “I told Lucas that, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I’m irresistible?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “That he had been right in the way he put it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to be petty, but that is <em>so</em> satisfying.”<br/>
<br/>
Olivia laughed again, “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Bobby grinned at her. “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, anyway, I was surprised he thought that. That I emotionally cheated, or whatever. I told him every fight we had that I didn’t have feelings for you. He didn’t have a reason to believe me, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, like he has any room to talk…”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia raised her eyebrows as she huffed in amusement, “No shit. He told me he did it on purpose.” Her voice got quieter after a short pause, “He said he wanted to make me dump him, and he knew it would. Oh, and that he wanted to make me feel as shitty as I made him feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes so hard he almost saw his brain, “Jesus Christ. He’s the fucking worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did Jesus ever do to you?”</p><p><br/>
He laughed, “Moron.”</p><p> </p><p>“He apologized, though. Not just for that. For everything. I did too.”</p><p><br/>
“Do you feel better about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Yeah, I do. I think he does too. Kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded back, “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I feel bad for him, still. He told me he still loved me. He might be a dick, but I’m sure that has to suck. Especially after finding out I’ve moved on.”</p><p> </p><p>“And with me of all people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t believe it, but he felt sympathy for Lucas. Bobby had been on the other side of that equation for so long that he couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the guy. Bobby knew how badly it sucked, and he also understood how the situation was Lucas’ literal worst nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he had experienced being with Olivia for himself, Bobby couldn’t imagine the kind of devastating loss that losing her would be. He thought having unrequited feelings for Liv was painful, but he knew that had to be worse. To be loved by her, the kind of love that could only be described as finding the cool of the shade on a hot summer day – the feeling of being emerged in the cold, blue water of the pool, diving in, cannonball, after spending hours in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t fathom purposefully letting that go. No, not letting it go. Lucas didn’t let it go. He spent the entire relationship with Olivia disregarding it, crumpling it up like a ball of paper in his hands. He crushed her love like it was nothing, only to end up finally unraveling what had become a little ball of paper, covered in creases and tears, only to put it through a shredder.</p><p> </p><p>While Bobby’s frustrations were now nonexistent, finally getting to be with Liv only solidified the ones he used to feel. To know what Olivia’s love felt like now, to understand the full context, only made how Lucas treated her and their relationship more baffling to Bobby. How? <em>How</em> could Lucas treat her the way he did? How was he not willing to go to the ends of the earth for her, much less be not willing to do even the absolute bare minimum? Bobby was ready to do it before he even got anything in return, and now that he had gotten this sweet taste of what the return was, he’d never understand willingly losing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve sort of been there, I guess. I feel bad for him too, surprisingly,” Bobby replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you… sad for Lucas,” Liv kidded.</p><p><br/>
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Bobby replied, making her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t say anything, rather scooting closer and cuddling up more to him than she already was, doing her now signature move at this point, curling around him as he held her.</p><p> </p><p>“Little koala bear,” he murmured against the side of her head, into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby said it to fuck with her, expecting some sort of protest, but one never came. He wasn’t sure why he found it so sweet, but he did. Maybe it was the realization of the fact that she really was only soft for him or just the couple-y, inside joke nature of the little pet name. It was probably the first one. He had kidded with her about how she was clingier than he anticipated, but her hidden softer side that still didn’t show itself all that often was something else he hadn’t expected.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was naturally a very emotional person and a frequent crier. Bobby knew that about her. But he also knew that it wasn’t something she let people see too much for the most part. She was quick to suck it up and start to pack her emotions away when they started slipping through the cracks for others to see. For the first solid year of their friendship, Olivia never truly cried in front of him. He saw her <em>almost</em> cry many times and caught her in the aftermath a time or two. Still, she never allowed herself to let go until she really couldn’t anymore – the night of the botched proposal being the first time.</p><p> </p><p>But Bobby wasn’t expecting so much open, constant affection and her willingness to truly <strong><em>be</em></strong> with him. Olivia was hard to keep tied down and he knew that from the get-go. They bonded over the fact that neither of them ever had long term relationships early on when they first met. It kind of haunted him a bit as they started getting closer, settling into this more than friends thing. He knew she was a runner. She always had been, she told him herself. He was scared she was going to run this time too.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s gypsy soul tendencies kept Bobby a little on edge for the first bit of this thing with her. It was why he panicked after Liv pointed out to him that he had absent mindedly called her his girlfriend. He thought he might’ve freaked her out, also explaining his surprise meshed with pure joy when he realized she was not only fine with him calling her his girlfriend, but that she wanted to go ahead and set it in stone. Olivia <em>wanted</em> him to officially lock it down, which was something very new to her.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Bobby was just riding the wave with her, enjoying it while it lasted. But now, he had realized she seemed pretty into this, into him. Olivia seemed happy, which made him <em>very</em> happy. As far as he could tell, she had no interest in running. And he was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Wednesday evening </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobby had just gotten back from taking Tilly on a walk around the neighborhood. He had been gone longer than normal, but the Starbucks cups in his hands when he got home explained why.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe,” he said, crossing over to where Olivia sat on the piano bench, playing a simple little melody.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” She hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe,” Bobby said again, walking closer.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe,” he repeated another time, like an annoying child trying to get your attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, what!?”</p><p> </p><p>He finally was standing next to her, he stuck his phone out and into her face, “Look.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a picture of Tilly sitting on the sidewalk with one of those tiny Starbucks cups balancing upside down on her head. Olivia just gave him a confused look.</p><p><br/>
“Hat,” was all Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed dramatically and tried her best to give him a serious, annoyed look. She couldn’t manage to hold it for longer than a couple of seconds before breaking out into giggles, “You’re an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being rude. Tell Tilly you like her hat.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not wearing it anymore. Also, that’s not even a hat.”<br/>
<br/>
Bobby picked her up and covered her ears, “You’re going to hurt her feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, watching Bobby uncover the dog’s ears. She rolled her eyes at him as he looked at her expectantly. She let out another sigh, “Tilly, I like your hat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Bobby said in a squeaky voice, pretending to speak for Tilly.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever mentioned you’re annoying?”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped dramatically, bringing his free hand to his chest in mock outrage, “Don’t talk to her like that! Tilly didn’t do anything to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t say anything, just looking up at him from the bench. The expression on her face told Bobby what she was thinking. Something along the lines of ‘You’re an absolute moron.’</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at her, “You know you love me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oops</em>, Bobby thought. It actually surprised him how unbothered he was by the slip-up. <em>Whatever</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Liv, also surprisingly, didn’t think anything of it either. She scrunched her nose up in pretend disgust, shaking her head no.</p><p> </p><p>A short but loud burst of laughter escaped him, “Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia were back at Bobby’s flat after their weekly date night. It was his turn to plan, and he came up with something she would’ve never thought he would think of. Liv looked over at him with a puzzled expression as he parked in front of an art museum. Bobby didn’t respond, merely getting out of the car before rounding around to open her door for her.</p><p> </p><p>A couple weeks ago, Liv had mentioned in passing that the museum had just gotten a new exhibit and that she wanted to see it after she saw someone posting photos of the modern art sculptures on Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re</em> really choosing a museum?” She asked him once she was out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Bobby hummed.</p><p><br/>
“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted to see that one exhibit or whatever. It’s the last weekend they’ll have it.”</p><p> </p><p>That was Bobby’s simple reasoning, but they both ended up having more fun than they thought they would. They spent the afternoon walking around and giving alternate funny titles to the different art pieces, coming up with outrageous, silly narrations to the scenes in the paintings, giggling their way through the museum.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wasn’t sure exactly what about the date had her feeling all melty, but she was. It could’ve been the thoughtfulness behind it, or maybe the way it was a blatant reminder of how the two of them could find ways to make each other laugh. It once again showed her the obvious; Bobby was everything she had ever wanted. To say he was her ideal total package would be an understatement. No one had ever made her laugh like Bobby did. No one ever supported her or was there for her the way Bobby was. No one ever fucked her the way Bobby did. No one had ever made her feel as loved, valued, and appreciated as Bobby did, as if it was his mission to do so every single day.</p><p> </p><p>How was it even possible to love someone as much as Olivia loved him?</p><p> </p><p>Ever so stubborn, Olivia meant it when she told Lottie that she wasn’t going to drop the L bomb first. At the same time, though, Liv had also noticed the pattern of Bobby having her to be the one that sets their pace. He had never made any sort of move on completely his own.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was prompted by her in one way or another. From the earliest, very first baby step they made of holding hands on the walk home, it was Olivia that grabbed his hand first. Bobby <em>technically</em> initiated their first kiss, but not without asking first after literal weeks of her trying to drop the hint that she had feelings for him. Not to mention that she had to actually ask him if he wanted to sleep with her. Even then, he was still checking in that she was sure as if she hadn’t cornered him like he was her prey the night before.</p><p> </p><p>So by now, Liv had realized he was for sure taking the same approach here. It was almost endearing how nervous he still was. She thought it was sweet that he still was so cautious, even after they had been together for a minute now. His confidence had slowly started to build, though. Bobby would be the one to take her hand to hold. When he took the position of big spoon when cuddling, without fail, Bobby’s hand always found a resting spot on her chest, gripping one of her breasts. It still made her laugh every time he did it.</p><p> </p><p>His confidence showed itself most in the bedroom, where it seemed like all of his calculations and overthinking disappeared. He took note of what Liv seemed to like quickly, and if there was anyone who lived back in the villa that was a people pleaser, it was Bobby. He roughed her up fearlessly, something he quickly noticed she was into. He figured out that was the way to make her <em>scream</em>. Every ounce of shyness related to sex was completely, entirely gone.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it remained in other aspects, including this one. Not that Liv had any room to talk, but she knew Bobby was probably too scared to tell her that he loves her. The problem is that she was tired of waiting now, but still too hardheaded to give in and say it first. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands. Sorta.</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby were a pile of tangled limbs in bed, quietly joking back and forth, talking about nothing in particular. His head was down a little further than hers, nearly in the crook of her neck, even with her chest and very content with having her tits that were damn near spilling out of her tank top right in his face. Olivia’s nails lightly scratched his scalp as they fell into a brief moment of comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>Liv broke it, “Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Bobby replied. She laughed and lightly slapped his back, making him laugh too. “Yes, of course, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded faintly as she considered her words one last time in her head. She finally spoke, “Are you waiting for me to say I love you first?” Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, a look of genuine surprise painting itself across his face. Liv giggled, “Because I’m not gonna say it first.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them just stared at each other for a few seconds, Olivia patiently awaiting his response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Bobby paused, “if I said it, would you say it back?”</p><p> </p><p>A grin slowly grew on her face, “I dunno,” Olivia said. “I think you’re just going to have to say it and find out.”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, nervous despite his realization earlier last weekend. Her ominous answer to his question further confirmed that yes, she would say it back. Yet, there he was, ridden with anxiety over finally sharing his long time dirty little secret.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a little huff, building his courage before he spoke, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile that was already on Olivia’s lips grew wider as she ducked down slightly to kiss him. Bobby could feel her smiling into it, therefore making him do the same.</p><p> </p><p>She finally pulled back, smile still spread from ear to ear, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s face now matched hers, goofy grin, smiling so hard that it distorted every feature on his face. God, he had waited <em>so fucking long</em> to hear that. <strong><em>Finally</em></strong>, over a year and a half later, there it was. A love that was now officially mutual. She loved him. Bobby felt ridiculous for how happy he was, but she loved him.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it again,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>Liv did as he requested, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“One more time.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh!” He awed, “Yeah! Say it with my name!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed harder, “You’re ridiculous.” She pecked his lips quickly before bringing one hand to rest on his cheek, “Bobby Daniel McKenzie…”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t know it was even possible to smile more than he already was, yet his grin still grew. “Mhm,” he hummed, urging her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Continue, she did, thumb lightly brushing his cheek as she spoke, “I am absolutely madly, ridiculously, unbelievably, <em>stupidly</em> in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>A shaky breath left Bobby as Olivia watched his eyes well up with tears. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. He quickly ducked his head, burying his face into her chest in embarrassment. Her hand moved to the back of his head, cradling it, “Baby…”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel his face heating up as he spoke, “Oh, god, that’s embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand remained in place, just holding him as he stayed in this hiding position, “No, it’s not.” Liv kissed the top of his head before speaking into his hair, “It’s not embarrassing, it’s sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, why am I embarrassed?” He laughed, but barely.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Liv replied, voice quiet. “You shouldn’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stayed in place, genuinely the most embarrassed he had felt in years for being <em>that much</em> of a melt. He couldn’t help it, though. He had waited for going on two years now for that.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby still had his face in Olivia’s chest when she spoke again before he got a chance to, “No one has ever made me feel as loved as you do.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally brought his head back up, “I don’t think anyone could possibly love you as much as I do,” Bobby mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that unlovable, thank you,” Liv joked.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a huff of amusement, “Shut up. You know what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>She pecked his lips quickly before responding, “Honestly, I believe that, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe in soulmates?”</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile slowly grew on Olivia’s face, “I haven’t always. I think I do now, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Bobby hummed, “in a sort of complicated way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Olivia prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, like, I wouldn’t necessarily consider it <em>reincarnation</em> or whatever… but energy cannot be created or destroyed, right?” Liv nodded, and he continued, “I think when you die, your soul finds another home, another vessel, or whatever you wanna call it. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think a soulmate is who you spend all of your lifetimes with. Like, you’ll always find them, no matter what. I mean, you and I were living in two different countries, highly unlikely to ever cross paths. We both just happened to be selected out of thousands of people to be on a stupid reality television show, one neither of us even wanted to be there for on our own. Like, you were there on a goof, and I was there on a dare. Then I get this job offer at a bakery that isn’t even ten minutes from your place. I just don’t think its coincidence, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s heart swelled with every word that left Bobby’s mouth. She was suddenly overwhelmed by exactly how much she loved this man. This time, their roles in these sorts of situations were reversed. She was unsure what to even say to that, entirely consumed with and taken aback by how in love she was. Much like Bobby always did, Olivia just kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>All she could think about was all the things that lead her to this moment, all the tiny moments of coincidence that got her here. Bobby was right. Realistically, they were two people who never would’ve even met. Them ever even being in the same room was highly unlikely, yet here they were. He was right. It wasn’t a matter of chance. It was <em>fate</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby spoke again once their lips parted, “You know how when we met, we just clicked? There wasn’t any effort. We just got each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Liv said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s because we knew each other already. Like, we just found each other again, you know? We didn’t have to get to know each other. We already did. We’ve spent however many lifetimes together before this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we’ll do it again in the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s chest filled with warmth, “Yeah,” he nodded, “exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad we’re spending this one together, and all the rest of them.” Her voice lowered to nearly a whisper, “I don’t know how I got this lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think <em>you’re</em> lucky?” Bobby arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do. I get to spend forever with your dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Forever?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, just barely, “Forever.” The two of them went quiet for a moment, but she broke the silence. She spoke softly, “I wanna marry you, have your freckled-faced babies, all that cheesy white picket fence shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget Tilly.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled, “Tilly too.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s grip around Olivia’s midsection tightened as he cuddled up to her chest more closely, falling into a comfortable silence. Her fingernails gently raked across the back of his head over the short, shaved hairs just above his neck. He finally mumbled against her skin, “I wanna marry you too, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, “I figured.”</p><p> </p><p>“For real. I do. I’ve always wanted to, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, just barely. “I’ve always wanted you to be my shitty housewife but good trophy wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, letting out a huff of amusement as she remembered him saying that to her a little while back, “You’ll be my trophy husband. Love that for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed loudly, “Oh, please. In what fucking world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it,” she thumped him lightly on the back of the head. “In this world. You’re hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow,” he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. That didn’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <em>so</em> mean. I’m telling you to stop shitting on yourself. I’m the <em>worst</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked up at her, “See? That’s what I’m saying. You’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head as she laughed at him, “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Bobby said, smile growing on his face. “You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>The expression on Liv’s face matched his, a soft, warm smile, “I <em>do</em> love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Nothing's perfect but it's worth it<br/>After fighting through my tears<br/>And finally, you put me first.</p><p>Baby, it's you.<br/>You're the one I love.<br/>You're the one I need.<br/>You're the only one I see.<br/>Come on, baby, it's you.<br/>You're the one that gives your all.<br/>You're the one I can always call<br/>When I need to make everything stop.<br/>Finally, you put my love on top."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Who Has To Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects </p><p> </p><p>(emo behavior)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The last weekend of January, Saturday morning </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Olivia woke up, she had a faint memory of Bobby waking her to tell her that the bakery had called and asked him to come in. She wasn’t sure she dreamt it or not. Bobby’s tendency to make over the top breakfasts before she got up on his days off prevented her from knowing immediately, his lack of presence in bed not able to answer her question.</p><p> </p><p>With a slow start, Liv eventually wandered out into the living room of Bobby’s flat. The silence and missing aroma of bacon finally told her had indeed gone into Ollie’s. She continued into the kitchen, knowing Bobby likely left a note, as he always did when he left for work. On the counter, Olivia found an empty bowl with a spoon inside and a big box of cereal beside it. Propped up against the box was the notepad Bobby kept in his kitchen to write his grocery lists. In his unmistakably terrible, chicken scratch handwriting, <strong><em>“Bobby’s shitty B&amp;B – Thanks for staying with us! </em></strong><strong><em>♡</em></strong><strong><em>I should be back around noon. Love you!”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>She huffed in amusement at his stupid joke before looking over to the clock on the stove. It was only just after 10:00, meaning she was going to have to wait around for the next couple of hours.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of pouring herself a bowl of the cereal, Liv went back into the bedroom to change. After bundling up for the cold and grabbing her keys, Olivia hooked Tilly up to her leash to take her for her morning walk. Same route as always, one lap around a couple of blocks in the neighborhood.</p><p> </p><p>An almost otherworldly beauty, Olivia was no stranger to being catcalled. She wasn’t exactly surprised by the car horn that honked from behind her, followed by a wolf whistle out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, yelling as she turned around, “Piss off!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the creepy guy that Olivia expected to find behind the wheel, it was Bobby. He had a goofy grin on his face as she gave him an annoyed look as he pulled all the way over to the curb. Bobby rolled the window further down, “Hey, baby, give me a smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gagged loudly, “Ugh! Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Girls don’t like it when you catcall them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hate to break the news, but we hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his jaw dramatically, “What!? Next, you’re going to tell me female coworkers don’t appreciate being called Hot Tits!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Liv cackled, “I’ll kick your ass if you’re calling anyone but me Hot Tits. But like, don’t call me that either. Don’t call anyone Hot Tits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, baby.” Bobby continued his douchebag act, “Want a lift?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes once again, but still a smile on her lips as she leaned over to scoop Tilly up. Liv and the pup wrapped around to the passenger side, hopping in Bobby’s car. He instantly leaned over for a kiss. He watched Olivia’s eyes quickly dart outside the windshield, looking how many people were around before she leaned in too. She gave him a quick peck and settled into her seat, then held Tilly up, suggesting Bobby kiss her too.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and obliged, forgetting about Olivia’s hesitance to kiss him. Bobby had been a little more free with the PDA since New Year’s Eve. For starters, Bobby has always been a big fan of PDA. Touch was his love language, and he liked keeping his girl close to his side. He had yet to get to experience that with Liv, letting the lack of it be more normal to him. He didn’t miss it because it hadn’t crossed his mind as an option. Now, he had a little taste, and well, he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>As he started making tiny micro moves towards showing affection in public, Bobby always noticed Liv’s immediate hesitance. He’d always back off, but it did hurt his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas knew now. Wasn’t that why they were keeping it on the down low? Just to keep the waters calm, right? Bobby didn’t see what it would matter anymore, so he found Liv’s eyes scanning around before barely kissing him just a tad off-putting.</p><p> </p><p>He added them to the growing file he had building in his mind. All the evidence Bobby of something he wasn’t sure he was building a case of.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back early,” Liv said once she got Tilly comfortable in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“The order was smaller than I thought it was. It was like a hundred cupcakes. It was for some marine biologist’s birthday party, and some of them had little dolphins on them. I was sending them to Lottie all morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, show me when we get home. I wanna see.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded his head toward the center console where his phone was, “Just look. You know my passcode, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t wanna just go grabbing your phone and shit. Crazy girlfriend behavior,” Olivia kidded as she reached for the device. She was complimenting the cupcakes just as Bobby’s phone vibrated in her hands, “Oh, Loz texted you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it say?”</p><p> </p><p>“She wants to know if we want to meet up with her and Gary tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked over at her, “You wanna?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged, “Sure. I’ll tell her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Early hours of Sunday</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Neither Olivia nor Bobby planned on getting wasted, yet there they were, positively plastered, alone at their regular booth. Lottie and Gary had stepped outside for a smoke a few minutes ago, leaving the other couple to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was turned almost entirely in the booth, fully facing Bobby and much closer than she usually would’ve been. His arm was tossed over the back of the seat, not quite around her, but nearly.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers lightly trailed up Bobby’s arm as they just looked at each other, falling into silence after a short bit of laughter. His soft smile, in combination with his slightly drunken hooded eyes, along with the faint flush on his cheeks, made her chest tighten. Suddenly stuck by how pretty he was, and utterly unaware that he was thinking the exact same thing about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Liv asked him quietly, breaking their comfortable silence in a secretly shared moment of adoration.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes</em>, Bobby thought. He managed not to say it, though. The innocence of the question made his heart swell, even knowing the down low agreement behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s gonna see,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the answer he wanted to give her, rather the one he probably should. He knew she wouldn’t have asked if she wasn’t drinking.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Baby, it’s 1:30 in the morning. This place is half empty, and the people who are here aren’t paying any attention to us.”</p><p> </p><p>The playful, barely-there grin on her lips had Bobby’s insides melting into pure goo. He wasn’t sure if time had really slowed down or if he was just drunk, maybe both, as Liv looked at him in a way that somehow just felt like home. Any will to keep Sober Olivia’s hesitance in mind was long gone now, Current Olivia’s persistence washing it away.</p><p> </p><p>She was so beautiful. That’s all Bobby could think about. Stunning as she did nothing but sit there, not even trying to be heartstoppingly, breathtakingly gorgeous. All soft skin and warmth, already close enough to him that he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever understand how he managed to pull this off; how he managed to actually get the girl—<em>this</em> girl of all girls.</p><p> </p><p>Selfishly, Bobby nodded. He knew he couldn’t have gotten words out even if he tried. He reached out, hand planting on her hip as he lazily pulled her closer.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was already smiling when their lips met, one hand cupped his jaw, taking note and paying attention to the way it moved as he kissed her. The fingers connected to Bobby’s arm that had been resting on the booth tangled into her hair on the back of her head, pulling her even closer.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for both of them to forget where they were, wholly consumed by the moment. Nothing existed beyond the two of them, lost in each other as the kiss heated up.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s tongue pushed past her lips. Liv was more than willing to allow him in. The grip he had in her hair tightened, tugging a bit. A soft moan escaped her, the noise going directly into his mouth. It felt like it shot straight through him. He could’ve sworn that he somehow felt the sound in his toes.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia returned the teasing favor, her hand on his jaw dropped to the side of his neck. The place where she brought it to rest was deliberate. Her thumb moved to the front, pressing firmly at the base of his throat. Bobby grunted quietly and bit her lip in response.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about it was messy, and Bobby knew it was. He knew that if anyone had happened to be paying any sort of attention to them, they were probably incredibly cringey. Probably a little gross, too. It was the last thing on the face of the earth that he was concerned about, though.</p><p> </p><p>The normalcy of it filled him with excitement. Well, at first it did. Now, Bobby’s mind was getting foggier by the second, turned on by finally getting to claim her like that. As much as he knew an onlooker would likely find it sloppy, he knew that almost every man in the room would feel some sort of jealousy. He knew they’d envy him. As always, Olivia was the prettiest girl in the room, and <em>Bobby</em> was the one who had her tongue in his mouth. <em>He</em> was the one who was going home with her. <em>He</em> was the one who was going to get to (probably, most likely – he was pretty sure) have sex with her once they got there.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s internal monologue of trying to talk himself out of the semi he had growing in his jeans was interrupted by the sound of a nearby voice, getting both his and Liv’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Olivia jerked her head away, allowing her and Bobby to both see Lottie and Gary on their way back to the table. Lottie was who had verbally disrupted them. She continued, “<em>Jesus Christ</em>, get a room.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s arm absent mindedly wrapped itself around Olivia’s shoulders, her PDA hesitance long forgotten by him. Luckily for Bobby, she had forgotten too. She leaned into him as she spoke, “You spend all that time wanting us together, and now you’re complaining?”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I want to watch you fuckers play tonsil hockey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cockblock,” Bobby teased.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “Oh, please. Like you won’t still get some later.”</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks flushed as Olivia responded for him, “Oh, yeah.” She nodded, “He for sure will.”  </p><p> </p><p>“See? You’re all set!” Bobby just laughed. Lottie spoke again before anyone else could, “Actually, though. That was so weird. It was like walking in on your parents or something. Like, I feel like I saw something I shouldn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you didn’t know we were together,” Liv retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Gary chimed in, “Yeah, but going from never having even seen you two peck to seeing you going at it like a couple of rabbits was <em>horrifying</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two are the worst,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sunday morning</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had a pounding headache when she woke up. Bobby was already out of bed and she could smell the French toast and sausage he had cooking up in the kitchen. After taking the aspirin that Bobby had left on the nightstand for her, Liv headed for the bathroom to take a very needed, very long shower.</p><p> </p><p>She finally emerged from the bedroom just as Bobby was wrapping up breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” was all she said as Liv crossed over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby. Sleep well?” Bobby asked as he took the last piece of toast out of the pan.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed he sounded a little anxious, his voice sounding a tad off to her. She opted not to question him on it, “I did! What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. Yeah, I slept good, even though you kept putting your cold ass feet on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Wow, you? Complaining about feet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut the fuck up. Do not start with me,” Bobby laughed too.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, talk your shit, Mr. Foot Fetish.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed louder, “Don’t call me that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Regret calling me a koala now, don’t you?”</p><p><br/>
Bobby shook his head, “Nope, you’re still my little koala.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mr. Foot Fetish,” Liv replied.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>She mocked him after taking a sip of her coffee and hopping on to a barstool, “No! Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes as he slid a plate in front of her. The two of them ate breakfast together as they did every weekend, living a bit of domestic bliss together. They chatted about a little bit of nothing, Bobby reminding Olivia about her drunkenly stopping him in the middle of foreplay last night because they needed to take the dog outside, telling him they wouldn’t want to do it after. He had hated her for being the responsible one in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>As they finished their meals, the conversation died off a bit. Bobby suddenly sighed, getting Olivia’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” he said. Bobby had been holding on to a bit of information since he checked his phone when he first woke up this morning. He knew something Liv didn’t</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you haven’t been on Twitter?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv was a little freaked out, unsure why Bobby was suddenly being weird. She arched an eyebrow, “No, I haven’t. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t say anything, merely letting out a quiet, anxious huff before grabbing his phone. He tapped the glass a couple of times before sliding it across the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked down at the screen – a tweet from a celebrity gossip account, “<strong>TOGETHER AT LAST</strong>: Bobby McKenzie and Olivia Taylor spotted kissing in a London Pub!” Attached were two photos of them from the night before. Not just a little kiss, but the two of them very clearly had their tongues down each other’s throats.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was wide-eyed as she stared at the screen, her hand coving her mouth. She couldn’t believe it. Everyone knew. She shook her head slightly as she mumbled, “Oh my god. Someone saw.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wasn’t sure what he expected her reaction to be or exactly what it meant, but he knew he didn’t like it. Her shock and horror weren’t helping the little thought that had lived in the back of his mind for a few weeks now. She was embarrassed to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands came up to her temples before rubbing them soothingly. She sighed before repeating herself, slightly louder this time, “Oh my <em>god</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>All Olivia could think about was the potential mess this was, what people were saying about her. There had always been those people who sided with Lucas after they received maybe 2% of the story from the media. She knew how this could be painted into a picture where she was the bad guy. There would be people who wondered when things with Bobby really started, if she had been secretly with him the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Liv started to scroll, checking out the replies. Most of them were good, almost entirely. People were excited or saying they always knew it, but she did see a couple of not so nice ones. People saying they just knew Liv was probably running around behind Lucas’ back the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn’t mind for people to know about her and Bobby or how happy they were. It’s just that she enjoyed the simplicity of them not knowing. Nothing about their love was for show. They didn’t turn it up for others, shining a light on the things that glitter to draw the focus away from all of the dark parts. Liv and Bobby didn’t need to do that. Everything between them was so pure and so genuine, untarnished from anything outside themselves and the four walls around them.</p><p> </p><p>It was Liv and Bobby. <em>Just</em> Liv and Bobby, and she wanted to keep it that way for just a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Silence hung between them as Liv was taking in the news. Bobby felt a sense of relief when he had seen it. It was finally just out. People knew. Everyone knew. He felt free, almost. He knew she probably wasn’t going to be exactly thrilled. Bobby wasn’t expecting the spark of excitement that he felt from her. But even more so, he wasn’t expecting <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia seemed almost upset about it. And that terrible, cruel little fabrication created by his senseless insecurities – that fear he felt that she was embarrassed to be with him that had lived in the back of Bobby’s mind was now front and center. It was loud, screaming, waving flags. The longer the silence went on, the heavier the weight he felt on his chest intensified.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you seem so bothered?” Bobby finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting bothered. Why are you bothered?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you sure are acting like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liv questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s answer came in the form of a question of his own, “Are you embarrassed or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you embarrassed of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I-“</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, “When your boyfriend was a rich, handsome doctor, you had no issue with people knowing.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head in bewilderment, “The context was different.” Bobby’s face scrunched up in confusion, told her she needed to further elaborate. “We met in the public eye, like, the relationship started that way. Privacy wasn’t an option. The relationship was the only reason I was even in the public eye to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>“You met me in the public eye too,” he retorted.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She quickly closed her lips as she thought for a second, “That’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever the fuck it is, it feels like you’re embarrassed of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How? What have I done to make you feel that way?”</p><p> </p><p>“You literally will only show me affection in public if you’re drinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, please. That’s ridiculous! Why would I ever-“ Olivia stopped mid-sentence when Bobby rolled his eyes at her. She shook her head before she continued, “Where’s my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, “Where’s my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s still in the bedroom, but-“ he was cut off by Olivia turning on her heels and heading straight back to her bedroom. He followed her, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t answer him, continuing on her mission to grab her phone. Coming to a stop at the bedside table and taking the phone in her hands. Bobby stood with an expectant look on his face as he watched her tap around on the screen. Scrolling and a series of clacks of her nails against the glass as she typed out something seemingly short.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s hand suddenly jetted out, putting her phone out into Bobby’s face. His eyes focused on the screen. Instagram was opened and she was showing him what she had just posted. A slide show of photos.</p><p> </p><p>One of Olivia’s brothers took the first one just a week before Christmas when they went ice skating with some of her family. Milo jokingly gagged loudly while taking the photo of the couple kissing on the ice. The same picture had recently been hung up on the wall of Liv’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyes moved to the caption, which still had a joke-like nature to it even in the serious moment it had been posted, “<strong><em>#confirmed.</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help the huff of amusement that left him as he looked beyond the phone, meeting Olivia’s eyes again. Despite her written joke, the look on her face was serious. She shook the phone in her hand, suggesting he take it, “I’m not embarrassed of you. I would never in a million fucking years be embarrassed of you.”</p><p> </p><p>She was offended Bobby would suggest that but also felt pain for him that he could ever think it. Liv would never understand how he couldn’t see what she did. She watched him shuffle to the side of the bed and sit down as he scrolled through the other images she posted.</p><p> </p><p>The next one was taken in a gender-neutral bathroom of a random bar, where they had gone to… you know… do something wholesome and pure. Definitely not to have sex in public. Olivia was bent over the sink a little to get close to the mirror as she fixed her lipstick. Bobby had a peace sign in the air and a goofy grin on his face. A black bar with text sat on top of the picture, making it clearly taken from Snapchat, simply said, “bible study!!!!!!” Bobby had sent it to Gary, making a joke back to their time in the villa. After Gary and Lottie spent a night in the hideaway, Bobby had asked Gary what they got up to as a joke. Lottie butt in, <em>“Oh, we just had bible study. What do you think we did, dumbass?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After that, a picture of just Bobby on his own. He was sat on the couch, holding Tilly in his arms like a baby. Her tag with Taylor-McKenzie written on it was on full display.</p><p> </p><p>Next, a short video of Bobby loudly singing along to Olivia by One Direction in the car. He kept looking into the camera as he sang to her, “<em>I live for you, I long for you, Olivia</em>.” He smiled wide, a hand gesturing out to her, “<em>I’ve been idolizing the light in your eyes, Olivia.”</em> It ended with Olivia’s voice, “<em>Why do you even know this song?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Another photo of Bobby alone followed the video. Him in her bed, shirtless, looking at her behind the camera with a little twinkle of love in his eyes as she squished his cheeks. She was straddling his hips as he was propped up against her headboard, hands resting on her thighs. The picture had been Olivia’s lock screen for a couple of weeks now.</p><p> </p><p>Next was one taken just the night before after Lottie and Gary returned to the table. Liv had let Bobby keep his arm around her for the rest of the night, guard obviously still down. Both of them just looked drunk and happy in the picture Lottie took after going on about how cute they were.</p><p> </p><p>The last image killed the last remaining bit of the upset feeling he had a few minutes ago. A picture of just Liv that Bobby had taken of her at dinner on their first little date night right after Christmas. Stopping at a diner on the way home from the art museum earlier this month. Olivia was mid-sentence, looking at Bobby beyond the camera as she pointed to the B charm hanging from her neck. You obviously couldn’t hear her, but Bobby remembered what she was saying – asking him to make sure he got the necklace in there. In the moment, it just made him laugh, but now, he appreciated the sweetness of it. She was excited to show off her necklace, wearing it proudly, showing off being his, subtly in a personal way.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt silly suddenly, wondering why he would’ve ever doubted the way she felt about him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia came and sat down beside him, instantly wrapping her arm around him as her chin came to rest on his shoulder. Bobby’s head dropped to the side to lean against hers before he let out a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said ever so quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sorry? I’m sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. I’m not, never have been, never would be embarrassed by you. I’m so sorry I made you think I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, you haven’t. I’ve been in my head. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv scooched a little closer, cuddling up to him more. Touch was equally as much her love language as it was Bobby’s. He obviously very much appreciated the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you bring it up?” Olivia asked. “We could’ve talked about it. I didn’t know the whole ‘down low’ thing was bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it wasn’t. Not until New Year’s Eve, at least. We were normal that night, you know? It was nice. I hadn’t realized how much I missed it. But you were just weird about whenever I tried to do a little something. Kiss you or whatever. You’d tense up and shit. Then last night… it was just so… <em>normal</em>. Again. And you didn’t care. We got to be that cringey drunk couple all but fucking in the middle of the bar.” Liv huffed in amusement as he paused. He sighed as he continued, “I was just kind of excited about losing the secrecy, I guess. I wanted you to be too.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv could see where he was coming from. While she did value and enjoy their privacy, she had missed that sort of stuff too. She found it difficult to detach herself from his side whenever they went out. For her, though, it made it all that much sweeter whenever they finally got home.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s hand moved soothingly on his back as she spoke, “It’s not that I wasn’t okay with people knowing. It’s just that this has been <strong><em>our</em></strong> little secret, you know? Like, yeah, Lottie and Gary know, but they don’t <em>know</em>. Gary even said last night that she had never seen us kiss before then. No one had, really. It was just you and me. I sort of liked that part of the whole thing. Like, everyone <em>thinks</em> they know about how you and I are the best of friends and so incredibly close… but they had no idea. It was kinda fun, is all. Quite literally, me and you against the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get what you mean,” Bobby murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“It is what it is, though. Now I’m gonna snog your face off next time we’re out.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Is that a threat?”</p><p> </p><p>“A promise,” Liv winked.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna post one too,” Bobby said. “I’m gonna grab my phone,” he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia refreshed the post, finding it already had thousands of likes in its mere minutes of posting. Lottie had already commented, of course. Just a long series of exclamation points. Liv was answering texts she hadn’t seen about the whole exposure thing when Bobby returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Posted,” he said, still looking at his screen as he walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby flipped the phone around for Olivia to see. He also posted a slide show of photos, but just three. The first one was a selfie they took in the car on their first date. Liv was kissing his cheek as he had a little smirk on his lips, dimple on his cheek prominent.</p><p> </p><p>The second, a picture from Christmas Eve. Bobby had his arm around her on her parent’s couch when one of Olivia’s sister-in-laws said she wanted to take a picture of them. Liv was posed all pretty, a hand on Bobby’s leg as she leaned closer. He was smiling too, but he had put bunny ears above her head.</p><p> </p><p>The third and final image was of just Olivia. He took inspiration from her by posting the photo that had been his wallpaper for quite a while. Taken after one of their date nights. Liv’s eyes were crinkled up as she laughed, sitting in a chair with Bobby’s thumb blocking out the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything on the top half of her body.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bobby had gone on and on all night about how good she looked in the little matching skirt and top set she had worn for the evening. He had to try his very hardest to keep his hands to himself that night.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, let me take a picture of you before you take it off,” he called from Liv’s bed. She was in the bathroom, waiting for the hot water to heat up in the shower. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” She called back. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re hot and I want a new lockscreen.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv laughed as she popped out of the bathroom, topless, “I already half took it off.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“Oh, even better.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not putting a naked picture of me as the background of your phone,” she giggled. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll block ‘em out or something! C’mon, don’t be lame.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia rolled her eyes but got closer so he could take a picture of her. She sat on the chair in the corner of the room, perfectly straight across from Bobby. He opened his camera and let out a little hum, trying to decide how he was going to cover her chest as promised. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby nodded to himself as he raised up one of his thumbs and lining it up perfectly to block out her breasts. Liv instantly started cracking up at him for how much focus he was putting into setting it up correctly. He had gotten some pretty shots of her posed after she composed herself, but he liked the laughing one best. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes wandered down to the caption. All it said was, “oh nooooo, everyone knows i have an insanely fit girlfriend :/”</p><p> </p><p>Liv cackled, “You’re a moron.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Who has to know<br/>The way she feels inside,<br/>Those thoughts I can't deny,<br/>These sleeping thoughts won't lie,<br/>And all I've tried to hide.<br/>It's eating me apart"</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie - i post about ciwyw too much, including a series of moodboards and playlists i've made for all the characters! i also post sneak peeks of most chapters!! so if you wanna come on down, then come on down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. All's Well That Ends Well To End Up With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Lover - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p>(this one was required by law. sorry.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>adult feelings are felt!!! marked with ***** rather than *** as always if you’re underage or just want to skip that bit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mid-June</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the summertime crept in and the weather warmed up, Bobby had slowly gotten more and more excited to spend his favorite season with Olivia. Yeah, they had spent two summers together before this one, but never <em>together</em>. He had a running note in his phone of summery date ideas that he added to whenever he thought of them. Picnics, music festivals, an ice cream crawl to all the shops in the neighborhood, outdoor movies, road trips, you name it – Bobby was trying to think of it.</p><p> </p><p>A few things had changed in the last five-ish months. For starters, Bobby moved into Liv’s flat. His lease ended at the beginning of February, and they figured they basically already lived together, anyway. They spent literally every single night together and had been for a while, so why not?</p><p> </p><p>They settled on him just coming to her place because they already spent the majority of their time there, and Bobby wasn’t attached to his spot. Olivia was attached hers, though, very much so. She adored her shitty little apartment. She moved in with a roommate right after she left her parents’ house. The roommate left after a year, but Liv stayed. A new roommate came in for a little bit after that, but for the last few years, Liv had lived there alone. The place was way below the kind of stuff she could really afford. It was cheap and relatively small, but she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby knew she did and had no problem coming to her. He already had, really, considering he left Glasgow for her. Well, the job too. But mostly her. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Glasgow, Bobby finally got to take Olivia home to meet his family back in May for his birthday. His mum was absolutely over the moon to finally meet the girl who her son was so infatuated with that he literally left the country for her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had gone back downstairs after Liv had fallen asleep in his childhood bedroom to get a drink of water. It was their first night in town, and as expected, he found his mum at the table still, doing a puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sat down to help her and asked the ever so terrifying question, “So? What do you think?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His mum nodded, “I get it. I like her. A lot.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby laughed, “Yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the same person. It’s a little strange,” She laughed too. “That Livie of yours is lovely, son. I more than approve.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good. I’m glad.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The two of you would give me some gorgeous grandbabies, too. Lots of them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Bobby shook his head, “Jesus, mum.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia got along well with his sister, which really surprised him. His sister hated every other girlfriend she had ever met. He had stopped bringing them around before he went into the villa. Jamie was very different from Bobby – a cutthroat lawyer with her own firm that she opened with her husband, also a lawyer. Both of Bobby’s parents were on the goofy side, just like him. Jamie only ever showed that side at home with her (secretly) like-minded family. Much like their mum, Olivia reminded Jamie so much of Bobby that she couldn’t not like Liv.</p><p> </p><p>When Bobby left last year, as his responsible older sister who follows her head over her heart, Jamie went on and on about how moving seven hours away over a girl who already had a boyfriend was, as she put it, ‘the stupidest fucking thing he had ever done,’ and that ‘he had done some real stupid shit, but this took the cake by far.’</p><p> </p><p>So for Jamie to like Liv, that one meant a lot more to Bobby. She told him that what he did was still stupid, but she was happy it worked out for him. That, while it didn’t seem like much, was about the nicest you could get out of her, so he appreciated it.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had <em>insisted</em> that they make the drive instead of flying, going on and on about loving road trips, so that’s what they did, of course. After their final goodbyes and climbing into Liv’s SUV with Bobby at the wheel, he looked over to her, and they held eye contact for a few seconds without saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So… thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns?” Bobby finally said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv laughed, “Nope, I’m good. It was nice! I like them. Maybe we could do Christmas here this year if you want.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled wide but kept his eyes on the road as they started driving, a hand coming to rest on her thigh, “Yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! Your sister’s cool. A little icy, but you told me that before we came. I’m confident I can crack her, though. She gave me her business card, but I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with it.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did she really?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv laughed, “Yeah, she did.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s like, god-tier Jamie compliments,” Bobby looked over to Liv as they came to a stop sign, “I bet she actually texts you, then. You gave her your number, didn’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhm,” Olivia hummed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was a little bit of silence before he spoke again, “She’s never liked any girl I’ve ever brought home before. Just you.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but hey, who could blame her?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, right? I’m the best.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, things with Bobby and Olivia, in general, were fantastic. More than fantastic. Perfect, even. They had been pretty serious almost from the very beginning, but things were <em>really</em> serious now. A silly little joke between them was a newer nickname that Bobby called Olivia now, ‘wifey.’ Coined after making fun of people who said it, but now he couldn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>Every time he said it, the same thought always followed—the one where he was trying to figure out if it was too soon. Too soon to ask Liv to marry him, that is. He thought about it a lot. Constantly. It never truly went away, always ringing in the back of his mind like church bells. Sure, they had only been together for not even a year, but when you know, you know. And Bobby <strong><em>knew</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had told him that she wanted to marry him more than once. Many times, really. They talked about the future often – the life they were going to build together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How many kids do you want?” Liv asked suddenly over dinner one night. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?” Bobby hummed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve never talked about like, quantity.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He laughed and repeated her, “’Quantity.’” Bobby shrugged, “I dunno. Two or three. Unless you want like… a gaggle of children or some shit. I’m down for that too.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no gaggle,” Olivia laughed too, “I grew up in a gaggle. I don’t need one of my own. Two or three.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby nodded, “Settled, then. Are we getting married first, or are we gonna have ourselves a little bastard?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She cackled, “Married first.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds like a plan.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m excited.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I am too,” Bobby smiled warmly.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So the fear of Olivia not wanting to get married wasn’t what held him back from popping the question. Rather the fear of her feeling like he was rushing things. They didn’t have to <em>get</em> married now. That could wait as long as she wanted. It’s just that Bobby couldn’t help but notice how empty the fourth finger on Liv’s left hand looked and how much nicer it would be with a ring on it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had always been one to want to lock things down, a big fan of commitment. There had been a time or two that he asked girls to be his girlfriend after only a handful of dates. Marriage, the ultimate commitment, the forever commitment, had always been something Bobby had craved. Even in his wee bit younger days, his late teen years and earlier twenties, while he did participate in hoe behavior between the girlfriends, he almost always had one. At least something going at all times, and unlike most of his friends, he usually kept it at one girl at a time. Even if he was just sleeping with them, if it was reoccurring, only one girl.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wasn’t really one for hookups. Of course, he participated in them from time to time, but they weren’t his thing. He liked a bit of romance before the sex and a nice cuddle after, and girls from the bar weren’t usually down for all of that. He hated hit and runs.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had always been all or nothing in every aspect of his life, and this was no different. He wanted it all from Liv – <em>with</em> Liv. He was <em>ready</em> for it all with Liv. Not to mention how much better ‘my fiancé, Olivia’ sounded compared to ‘my girlfriend, Olivia.’</p><p> </p><p>‘My <em>wife</em>, Olivia’ was even better, <strong><em>so much better</em></strong>, but he wasn’t going to get ahead of himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lottie had sent Bobby a link to a list of films one of the parks around her and Gary’s flat would be showing each weekend at the beginning of the month. A whole ‘movies under the stars’ thing that she had seen. Bobby knew when he saw 10 Things I Hate About You on the lineup, that was the one. Both his and Olivia’s favorite chick flick, he had been excited about it for a couple of weeks. He and Lottie set it up as a double date sort of deal, although it was really just normal hanging out for the group.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them were sat out on a blanket in the grass of the park, nearly halfway into the movie when Lottie felt a drop of rain hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Nuh-uh,” she said, “No way. I told you it was supposed to rain, Bobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? If it was supposed to rain, then they would have canceled-” Bobby cut himself off as he was struck with a water droplet as well. “Oh, yeah. Shit. It’s going to rain.”</p><p> </p><p>The couples quickly grabbed all of their things and made the short walk around the corner, back to Lottie and Gary’s apartment, where Bobby had parked their car.</p><p> </p><p>“Come say hi to Persephone!” Lottie said excitedly as they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Persephone?” Liv questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby answered for Lottie, “She got a cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“A fucking evil cat,” Gary added.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Lottie protested. “She’s sweet! Come meet her.”</p><p> </p><p>The gang made their way upstairs to Gary and Lottie’s place, Gary mumbling apologies in advance the whole way up.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated cats,” Olivia whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Gary whispered back, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes, unseen from in front of them, “I can hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them finally made it to the door. Lottie went on a hunt for the cat straight away while Gary stayed with the other couple, continuing his series of apologies for this apparently evil cat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>Gary raised his eyebrows, “Uh-huh…” He stuck out his arm, showing off the fact that it was covered in bite marks and scratches, “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>They could hear Lottie calling out in a baby voice from another room, “Percy! Persephone! Baby, come to momma!”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie finally returned, a white ball of fluff in her arms. Seemingly a Persian cat, fur such a pure, bright white that it looked almost like a stuffed animal.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cooed, “Awww! Oh my god! How cute! I wanna hold her!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Gary mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Lottie scolded him just as the cat turned around to finally look at the unfamiliar people.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>To say that the cat just <em>looked</em> mean would be an understatement – a permanent stank face plastered on its tiny fur-covered features. There was a look of plotting murder in its bright green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Here! Take her!” Lottie chirped, a big smile on her lips as she held out Persephone.</p><p> </p><p>The cat instantly hissed at Olivia, causing her to jump a little, “Uh, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking told you, mate,” Gary said under his breath. “Evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t evil!” Lottie protested. “She’s just… selective.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Like you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie laughed too as she brought the cat to her chest, “Yeah, like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks as displeased as you did when you realized you were stuck with me after that shit show recoupling before Casa Amor,” Bobby joked to Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Get over here, you wicked witch,” Bobby said as he stood in front of the firepit, looking to Lottie, who was the last girl left at the disaster recoupling after Rahim coupled up with Marisol.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you called me a wicked bitch,” Lottie laughed as she hugged Bobby as a thank you. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
She slapped his arm as they sat down together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lottie shot Bobby an annoyed look as she rolled her eyes, “Stop calling her an it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. <em>She</em> looks as displeased as you did when you got stuck with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv inspected the cat for a moment, “She does kind of look like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “She does! Like how they say pets look like their owners!”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes again, “She doesn’t look like me.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Actually,” Gary said, “now that you mention it… she kinda does, Lozza.”</p><p> </p><p>The cat turned back around, somehow scowling, green eyes shining. Bobby laughed, “Oh, she for sure looks like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Lottie sat Persephone down. “You’re entitled to your wrong opinions.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The gang ended up at their regular bar for the night – shocker. They ended their evening at a shitty pizza place that stayed open late.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Bobby and Liv got home, Olivia went straight back to their bathroom to take a shower before bed. Bobby took the dog, now nearly full-grown, out for a quick lap up and down the street to let her use the bathroom and get some energy out before bedtime.</p><p> </p><p>Once he got back, Bobby followed Liv’s lead, going right to the bathroom. He admired her figure, a silhouette due to the fogged up glass, as he entered the room. He stripped down himself before joining her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” was all she said as she remained facing the showerhead, water running down her, washing away the last of the suds on her body.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stayed in place for a brief moment, taking a second just to look. Seeing Olivia naked never stopped causing him to feel a sense of almost awe, no matter how many times he had seen it. Bobby prided himself on not being shallow, and his love for her had always been beyond skin deep, but god, she was <em>hot,</em> and Bobby was merely a man. He couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he replied before stepping closer.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pressed himself against her, letting her feel his already semi-erect length. His hands traced her curves, gliding smoothly across her wet skin. A barely audible laugh left Olivia, a smirk on her lips that Bobby couldn’t see from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” Liv kidded.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” he said, hands coming up to cup her breasts as his head dropped to the crook of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed and nipped at the water covered flesh, going right to all the spots he knew were sensitive and bound to get a reaction out of her. Bobby’s teeth lightly grazed the sweet spot just below her ear, making her lean her head back against him a bit. She tilted it to the side to give him better access.</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed, “What is it that you want, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I want,” he murmured against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed, “but I want you to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>One of Bobby’s hands moved down her body, coming to a stop between her thighs. He gently rubbed her clit, earning a soft moan from her. His other hand remained on her chest as he whispered, lips grazing the shell of her ear, “I wanna fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly turned in his arms with a bit of a giggle, surprising him as she kissed him. Bobby was too distracted by the feeling of her tongue tangling with his to even notice Olivia’s hand making its way down, eventually wrapping itself around his dick. He grunted into her mouth as she slowly jerked him off.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s other hand gently pressed against his chest, giving him a hint to step back a bit. Bobby followed her unspoken request, walking backward until he felt the cold tile of the wall against his back.</p><p> </p><p>Once out of the spray of the shower, Liv pulled away and slowly dropped to her knees. Bobby watched her through hooded eyes, moaning as she licked a long stripe along the underside of his cock before taking the tip into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Bobby mumbled as he let his head fall back against the tile, eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment as her tongue swirled around his head.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened again as Liv released him with a pop. They met with hers as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, hand still pumping. He said what he knew she wanted to hear, voice strained, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile found her lips for a quick second before she took him back into her mouth. A groan rumbled in Bobby’s throat as her speed increased with every bob of her head, her tongue moving against him.</p><p> </p><p>One of his hands went to the back of Olivia’s head, guiding her further down on to him. The vibrations of her moaning around him as he hit the back of her throat caused Bobby to do the same, a series of swears mixed with her name muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Liv watched him as his eyes fell shut again, head leaning back against the tile. Her eyes remained locked on his face, admiring how gorgeous he was with his lips parted and pleasure painted across his features.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hand that had been on the back of her head moved to the front, partially tangling in her hair as much as the bun on her head would allow it. He slowed her down, “Fuck,” he grunted. “Stop, I wanna- I wanna cum inside you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia moaned around him again in response before once again pulling away, releasing him from her mouth with another little pop. Bobby, considerate even in the heat of a moment like this, put his hand out to help her stand back up. Once she was, he quickly brought his lips to hers once again, kissing her sloppily as he flipped their positions.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pressed her up against the wall as one hand moved between her thighs once again. The pads of two fingers rubbed deliberate circles around her clit before continuing back and slipping inside of her. He smirked at how wet and ready she was for him, warm and inviting, as he pumped his fingers a few times before pulling out.</p><p> </p><p>A whimper escaped Liv as he did so, but her disappointment was cut short by Bobby’s hand hooking behind her knee, hoisting her leg up before slowly sinking into her.</p><p> </p><p>He never got tired of the little hum she made as a satisfied grin found her face each time he was inside of her. A special sound and sight that was <em>just for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>Their lips met again as Bobby started moving inside of her, starting slow and gentle but picking up with each progressively harder thrust. Olivia’s nails dug into his back as he rested his head against her shoulder. His teeth bit into her skin, not too hard, but enough to get a cry of pleasure as his hips reached an almost brutal pace. Bobby was fucking into her so hard that her whole body moved up on the tile, the foot of her one free leg almost coming up off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Bobby,” Liv moaned. “I’m gonna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even have time to process what she was saying before she was clamping down around him. She came hard, damn near howling as she did so, eyes rolling into the back of her head. It didn’t take Bobby much longer to follow, spilling out inside of her as he kissed her. The way Liv was smiling into it somehow made it hotter to him as he moaned against her lips. He eventually pulled out and gently let Olivia’s leg down before quickly kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that shit’s good,” she joked, causing a loud bark of laughter to escape him.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you think so,” Bobby replied as his laughter trailed off, turning around to face the flowing water to <em>actually</em> shower now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After drying off, Bobby followed Olivia out of the bathroom and into bed. Even though they had been living together officially for a few months now, and technically even longer considering they spent every night together, Bobby still got a kick out of the thought of it being <em>their</em> bed. Their bedroom. Their flat.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them cuddled up with each other, their go to, facing each other with tangled limbs until they decided it was time to actually sleep. It transitioned into Liv’s koala cling then.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby felt neutral about the position at first. He didn’t dislike it, but it wasn’t his preference. Olivia seemed to really like it, so he did it. Now, though, it had grown on him, tied with being the little spoon. Also, it usually meant he was going to get his back or head scratched, and that was something he certainly didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took a deep breath, “Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just did,” Liv joked.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, barely, “For real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, for real, huh?” She retorted, earning a light swat on her butt from Bobby. She giggled, “Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Bobby a second to build the courage, having to talk himself out of just saying never mind and moving on. He sighed, “If I were to, you know… <em>theoretically</em> ask you to marry me, would you say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>He watched a smile grow on her face, barely illuminated by the light of the television. It remained on her lips as she responded quietly, “You wanna propose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on your answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Yes, yeah, of course. Of course, I’d say yes. A million times, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>She moved a hand to the back of his head before kissing him – slow and gentle, but the kind of kiss that says ‘I love you’ without having to say it yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already told you I want to marry you, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, but we technically haven’t been together that long. I didn’t know if it would be too soon or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, almost playfully, “I’d literally marry you <em>tomorrow</em>. It’s not too soon. I’d marry you right now, even.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might be hard to find an ordained minister at this hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. You know what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence filled the air around them for a moment before Bobby spoke again, “I’ll ask better than this, though. I can be more creative than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” she hummed, “you don’t have to get all creative. This would’ve worked for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wanna do better than this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Liv nodded faintly. “If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence returned, comfortable as always. Bobby was once again the one to break it, “So we’re getting engaged, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna be engaged <em>now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed quietly, “I don’t even have a ring yet, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Who cares about a ring? We don’t need a ring. Get it later.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed once again, “Baby, patience.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have none of that. You know this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, find some.” Liv rolled her eyes at him as he continued, “You like, accidentally became my girlfriend by a slip of the tongue. I wanna do this one right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lame,” Olivia said, a hint of a smile on her face. She wasn’t about to let Bobby know she was touched by that. She had to give him shit. He knew it did, though, able to read her like a book. He knew what that barely there grin meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Bobby replied, giving her midsection a little squeeze. “You got any ring preferences? Styles or whatever? Do you have a Pinterest or some shit? Are you one of those girls?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” She shook her head with a laugh, “I don’t. I trust you, though. Get what you think I’ll like. You know me well. Too well. Kind of annoyingly well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gold, then, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia stopped the raking of her fingers in his hair to gently thump the back of his head, “I literally hate you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Bobby said. “I know for a fact that you love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” She questioned. “What gave you that idea?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned closer, lips now almost grazing her ear as he whispered, “You just told me that you wanna marry me. I think that means you <em>like</em> me, at the very least.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv pulled back a bit before pecking his lips quickly, “I might love you just a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sunday afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had just taken Tilly out to use the bathroom. Bobby leaned forward and grabbed his phone off the coffee table as soon as he heard the front door shut. He pulled up his contacts straight away, scrolling down to the W’s and clicking ‘Wicked Witch.’ He hit call.</p><p> </p><p>The other line rang a few times before being picked up, “Lottie’s crematorium, you kill ‘em, we’ll grill ‘em! How can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed loudly, “Jesus Christ.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Would you have preferred ‘Lottie’s Porno Palace, what’s your pleasure?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” she laughed on the other end of the line. “Anyways, whatcha want?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing tomorrow?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you’re calling to ask me to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Ring shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie squealed, “YESSSS.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?<br/>With every guitar string scar on my hand,<br/>I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover.<br/>My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue.<br/>All's well that ends well to end up with you.<br/>Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover.</p><p>And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me,<br/>And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover."</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Lifetime Of Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Death of a Bachelor - Panic! At The Disco</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise! fancy meeting us here on a wednesday, huh? ciwyw turns six months old today and i wanted to celebrate!!! have a bonus chapter!  </p><p>(yes, i will still be uploading monday too. you know i keep you fed!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Monday afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had a pep in his step all morning, more so than usual. Liv had asked him what he was so excited about when she left to head to the studio earlier, to which he replied that it was a beautiful day outside, what wasn’t there to be excited about?</p><p> </p><p>What else was he supposed to tell her? “Oh, I’m buying your engagement ring today!”</p><p> </p><p>No. He couldn’t tell her that, so a beautiful day it was.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the time had finally come. Lottie and Bobby were walking into a little jewelry store downtown, based on Lottie’s suggestion. One of her clients had told Lottie they had gotten their <em>very nice</em> necklace there when Lottie had asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You walk fast,” Bobby said from a few paces behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got long legs,” Lottie retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re the same height.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m all leg,” she laughed. “Wait, why aren’t you at work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bakery’s closed for one of the owner’s birthdays,” Bobby replied, holding the door open for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a gentleman,” Lottie teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Momma raised me right, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them looked around the shop, countless glimmering stones shining brightly in their display cases. An employee walked up, a young girl with a smile spread wide, “Good afternoon! I’m Baylee, is there-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just looking,” Lottie cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Loz!” Bobby elbowed her. “Sorry, she doesn’t get out much,” he said to the employee.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Oh, no worries! Are you two taking the next big step?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie fake gagged, “Ew, no. I’m here to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an ass, you know that?” Bobby laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Baylee laughed, almost nervously, “Who and what are we shopping for today, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Engagement ring, yes. Just not for her,” Bobby replied, nodding his head toward Lottie, making her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely! Price range?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh… I dunno. I mean, whatever the right one costs, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie arched an eyebrow, “You got money?”</p><p> </p><p>A loud bark of laughter escaped him, echoing around the shop before putting his hand over his mouth, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked to Lottie, “I do alright.” The arch in her brow intensified. He rolled his eyes, “You girls aren’t the only ones with Instagram brand deals, thank you. Cookware companies pay me to use their shit all the time. I just don’t act a fool with it. Savings and whatnot,” Bobby shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh,” a clear sound of realization left Baylee. “You two were on Love Island a couple years ago, weren’t you?” They nodded, and she continued, “I thought I recognized you.”</p><p> </p><p>Without a price range or a style idea in mind, the shop attendant allowed Lottie and Bobby to just wander around looking themselves. Bobby stared into every case, mouth twisted to the side as he carefully inspected every ring on display. None of them were quite right. None of them screamed Olivia. Well, until they reached the last case, that is.</p><p> </p><p>In the back row of the glass case sat a pear cut, three-carat diamond ring. The band was encrusted with smaller diamonds, shining bright under the light. The rock was big. Very big. The thought of how stupidly expensive it had to be was what was on Bobby’s mind when his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Lottie’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“She’d like that one,” was all Lottie said as she pointed to the ring Bobby was already looking at.</p><p> </p><p>Yup. That’s it, then.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking the same thing,” Bobby replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit’s gonna be expensive, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” he hummed. “I know. But like, she’s never gonna take it off. It’ll get my money’s worth, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>hope</em> she’s never going to take it off,” Lottie kidded.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was planning on Olivia still being at the studio when he got home. He hadn’t left a note or sent a text that he was going out. So seeing her car parked in her regular spot once he got there surprised him a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Bobby thought.</p><p> </p><p>When Bobby got upstairs, he found Olivia in the kitchen, shuffling through the mail. She still had on a pair of jeans, meaning she at least hadn’t been home for long. She always changed almost as soon as she got back, refusing to be in non-comfy clothes for longer than she had to be.</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked up at the sight of him, eyebrows furrowed. She had assumed he was in the bathroom or something, not really questioning his absence in the front rooms of the apartment. It only confused her more when she realized he didn’t have Tilly with him, meaning that wasn’t the reason for him to be coming in from outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Bobby said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, barely, “Hey. Where’d you go?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went down a list of possible excuses in his mind that could explain where he went. He needed to come up with something quick.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lottie had a flat, and Gary is at work, so she called me.”</p><p> </p><p>Could Bobby change a flat tire? No. Did Olivia know that? Also no.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that was sweet of you.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked the short distance between them to give her a quick kiss, consciously removing his hand from his pocket where he had the ring box. He didn’t want to look suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” Bobby asked after they parted.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shrugged, “It was a day.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Sounds exciting.”<br/>
<br/>
“Absolutely riveting. What’re you feeding me for dinner? I’m starved.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head with a bit of a chuckle. He raised his eyebrows at her, “What is it that you want, <em>princess</em>?” Bobby asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled before tapping her chin, pretending to be deep in thought, “Tacos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">About a month later, Sunday, the last weekend of July</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had been carrying the little ring box with them everywhere he and Olivia went. He didn’t really have a plan, per se. He knew that he would know the right moment when it came. There was a bit of an issue, though. It wasn’t coming. None of their little dates that they went on seemed to be <em>the moment</em>. He was starting to get a bit tired of waiting.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a chill night at home. Bobby had made pasta from scratch for dinner, and it had been absolutely delicious. They had been in the living room listening to music all night after they finished eating. Their second bottle of wine had just been opened after they finished off the last of what didn’t go into the pasta sauce with dinner. Both of them had a bit of a buzz going.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was in a fit of giggles, cheeks flushed with her hair in her face, laughing over something stupid Bobby said that wasn’t even that funny. Yet, for some reason, the sight was swallowing Bobby whole, suddenly awestruck with exactly how much he loved her. It made him feel almost sick – lovesick, that is, as he watched her as she calmed down. Liv looked at him, eyes shining, cheeks still a little pink underneath the once again prominent freckles on her cheeks from the summertime sun. A warm smile was set deep on her face as one last little giggle escaped her.</p><p> </p><p>God, Bobby fucking loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. He couldn’t believe that this was the woman he was going to spend forever with.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that he realized <em>this</em> was the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Just the two of them, having fun together in the simplest of ways, doing what they did best – just making each other laugh over absolutely nothing. They didn’t need more than this, making him realize the moment he asked her to marry him didn’t need to be more than this either.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby suddenly stood up. Liv looked up at him, still sitting crisscross on the couch, a furrow in her brow. Her head cocked to the side, “What’re you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled in response before disappearing down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Liv watched him walk away, admiring how cute his butt looked in the sweats he had on. Her eyes remained on the archway that lead back to their bedroom, patiently awaiting his return. It didn’t take him long. He came back, sitting down on the coffee table, directly across from her.</p><p> </p><p>The confused look on Olivia’s face that had softened in his temporary absence had returned as she shuffled in place to face Bobby directly. She looked down at his hands, which held a little black ring box. Her eyes went wide before looking back at his face.</p><p> </p><p>The tiniest giggle left her as their eyes met. Bobby wasn’t sure if it was an excited or nervous giggle, probably a little of both, but it made his heart swell. He watched her hands go up to her mouth, then back to her lap, all the fingers on each hand clasping together as her eyes darted back down to the box one more time before meeting his again.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hadn’t expected such excitement, only making <em>him</em> more excited. He cleared his throat, and for some reason, Liv laughed again, loud and bright. It made him laugh this time too.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back in her spot on the couch, “Oh my god!” Liv exclaimed, making Bobby laugh a little harder. She looked back to him again, “Okay. Sorry. Oh my god!” Another giggle, “Sorry. Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if this just had like, some earrings in it? How mad would you be?” Bobby asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on how cute the earrings are,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, leaving a warm smile on his face as he spoke, “Alright. I’m shit at words, but I’m gonna try anyway. Also, I’m a little drunk, which definitely isn’t gonna help how stupid I’m gonna sound.” He paused to let her laugh at his joke, knowing she would.</p><p> </p><p>He continued, “I uh… I just love you. Like, I love you so fucking much. It’s <em>stupid</em> how much I love you. I didn’t know it was possible to love this much, and the craziest part is that somehow, every morning when I wake up, I love you more than I did the night before. I thought love at first sight was shit you only see in movies, you know? But, like, it’s real. I know it is. I knew I was going to marry you the second I saw you. You didn’t know it yet,” he paused, and Liv let out a cackle that bounced around the room. “You didn’t know for <em>a while</em>, but luckily you got on board eventually. I knew I loved you before I even knew your name. I just <strong><em>knew</em></strong>. I’ve always known.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched tears well up in her eyes. He laughed, “No! Don’t cry! I’ll cry if you cry, dammit. Don’t make me cry.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed too as she wiped her eyes, “Fuck, sorry.” Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath before opening them again, “Carry on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I lost my spot.”<br/>
<br/>
She sniffled, “How much you love me, how great I am, all that.”</p><p> </p><p>He playfully rolled his eyes at her, “Ah, how could I forget?” She laughed again, and he continued, “Anyway. You really are my soulmate. My person. All that cheesy shit. And like, I don’t know how I got this lucky. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, and I hope you know there isn’t a single second that I take you or that for granted. I’m honest to god, the luckiest man on earth. And I know like, everyone says that, but they’re wrong. Because <em>I’m</em> the only one who gets to spend the rest of this life and the next one with you. You really are everything that I’ve ever wanted. You’re so fucking funny, and you’re smart and funny. I already said funny. Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them laughed and just looked at each other for a short moment.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly spoke again, “Oh! Beautiful! Of course, you’re beautiful. Unreal, even. <em>Otherworldly</em>.” Bobby paused, a few long seconds before letting out another little giggle, “I’m rambling. I said I was gonna be bad at this. I don’t know. I just… I love you so much, Livie. I really do. And I can’t wait to love you more and more every day for the rest of our lives. If you still wanna marry me, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby flipped open the top of the ring box, revealing the large pear cut diamond, shining bright even in the shitty lighting of their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes went wide, taken aback by the size of the stone set in the center, surrounded by even more diamonds. She wasn’t expecting anything like this, not even half the size of what was in front of her if she were honest.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby…” she mumbled, “Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes came back to his, “This is insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, but oh my god. It had to be-”</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, “Hey, you’re gonna wear it forever, aren’t you?”  </p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, a huff, almost whimper escaping her, “Yeah, I am.” A sniffle, “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her left hand out at him, scooching closer to the edge of the couch. Her words came out almost as a whisper, “Put it on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just smiled at her, nodding back before wiggling the ring out of the box. He stopped as soon as it was out, “Wait! It’s engraved! You gotta look first.”</p><p> </p><p>He handed over the ring for Olivia to inspect. She arched an eyebrow, “If it’s misspelled, I don’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed loudly as he shook his head at her, “Shut up. Look.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside, the tiniest little B was engraved. Nothing more, just a B. Another whimper left her, eyes welling up again, “God, fuck, can I cry now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late,” she said, tears falling through laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby half stood, crossing over to the couch. He wasn’t even all the way down before Olivia’s arms were wrapping around his neck, pulling him into her. He laughed into her skin as she held him tight. His arms snaked around her midsection, pulling her even closer, nearly into his lap. They stayed like that for what felt like forever; no words were spoken. There was nothing that needed to be said. They just held each other.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had quietly lost it too. She knew he was crying, but she let him continue to think he was doing it on the down low. At least until he sniffled, making her chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Liv kissed the side of his head before whispering almost directly into his ear, “I love you. I love you so much, so fucking much.” Her hold on him tightened, “You’re the man of my dreams, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not helping the crying thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Melt,” she giggled and pressed another kiss to his temple.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pulled back, his eyes still a little wet as he scrunched his nose up at her, “You cried first.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes at him before holding up the ring in her right hand and sticking her left out at him as she had done the moment before. She wiggled her fingers, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, put it on me.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched him intently as he took the ring from her before gently sliding it on to her ring finger. Once on, Liv couldn’t look away from it, staring at her hand in almost disbelief. She wasn’t sure exactly what part she couldn’t believe, but just something about it felt almost too good to be true. She knew it was, though. Everything about this love that they shared was true. Real. Genuine. Unconditional. Everlasting and limitless.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia couldn’t stop thinking about the road that lead her to where she was now. Here, with Bobby. The journey she had to take to find a love like this, a journey that was filled with the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, all felt worth it. All the heartache and pain she experienced, the things she felt before that she thought were love, they happened for a reason. And that reason was Bobby, though Liv never knew it at the time.</p><p> </p><p>She had been waiting for him to pop the question, knowing it was coming from their conversation last month. Part of Olivia had been a little afraid he was going to try to do something extravagant after he mentioned wanting to be creative. While she obviously would have appreciated some sort of grand gesture, it wouldn’t have felt like <em>them</em>. It wouldn’t have fit the same way that this did – just the two of them, alone, together, contently goofing around. That’s it. There wasn’t anything more to it because there didn’t need to be more. <em>This</em> was enough.</p><p> </p><p>To generally compare this with the way Lucas had attempted to ask Liv this same question, objectively, what Bobby had done was less. Less, yet worth so much more. Bobby wasn’t trying to lock her down so no one else could have her. He was locking <em>himself</em> down, promising her that she was it. Him and her, a team, a unit. Forever. He couldn’t imagine spending eternity with anyone else, sharing a last name and a life with anyone else, and Bobby needed Olivia to know that. So he showed her.</p><p> </p><p>The best part? She knew all of that without a single doubt in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wiggled her fingers again once the ring was in its now permanent forever home, watching the light bounce off of the stones. Though difficult, she finally looked away and back to Bobby, finding him doing the same thing she had been doing, just staring at her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s mind, much like Liv’s had been, was thinking about the past. The night she had shown up at his doors in a pretty dress and a pair of slippers, mascara tears down her face with a dead look in her eyes, specifically. He could still see it vividly – Liv on his couch in his old flat around the corner, staring down into the void in extended silence before answering Bobby’s question about what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>He could still hear it like it was yesterday, “<em>Lucas asked me to marry him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could still remember the panic that he felt as he looked down at her left hand and the selfish instant relief he felt when he found the fourth finger empty. He felt such extreme heartache that night when he held her as Olivia fell apart in his arms. Like so many times before it, Bobby wanted nothing more than to not only fix her pain but to replace it with the joy that he knew that he could provide. The kind of love that only he could give her.</p><p> </p><p>Now here they were. Not only was Bobby finally able to give her this love he had been desperate to show her, but he was somehow lucky enough to have Liv want to return the favor.</p><p> </p><p>They both just smiled warmly at each other when their eyes met again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” they said in unison. Both of their eyebrows shot up, once again in sync, before each of them breaking out into giggles.</p><p><br/>
“Jinx,” they said together, again, causing another eruption of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>This was it—this was their forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"And when you think of me, am I the best you've ever had?<br/>Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad.</p><p>I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall.<br/>The lace in your dress tangles my neck, how do I live?<br/>The death of a bachelor,<br/>Letting the water fall.<br/>The death of a bachelor<br/>Seems so fitting for<br/>Happily ever after.<br/>How could I ask for more?<br/>A lifetime of laughter<br/>At the expense of the death of a bachelor."</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. I'd Marry You With Paper Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Paper Rings - Taylor Swift</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there was a bonus chapter this week if you missed it! i posted on wednesday so make sure you’ve read that first! 🎉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Monday morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby woke with a pounding headache and thanked the heavens above that he didn’t have to go into Ollie’s until the afternoon. As he’s gotten a little older (older, not old – don’t call him old), red wine tends to leave him with a massive hangover the next morning. Admitting that would mean accepting that he really will be 30 sooner than later, and that was something any person who is eternally 12 at heart would have a hard time coming to terms with. So he still drank red wine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you buy a separate bottle for us to drink?” Olivia asked him, eyebrow arched as Bobby poured each of them their first glass of the evening from the same bottle of merlot he had used to cook with. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His expression mirrored hers, curious, “Why would I do that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Red gives you-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby cut her off, “No, it doesn’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Accepting you sometimes get hangovers now doesn’t make you old,” Liv laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who said I was old?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her hands flew up mock-defensively as she continued laughing at <strong>his</strong> defensiveness, “Hey! No one said you were old.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good,” Bobby nodded, taking his first sip. He swallowed, “I’m not old.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. <strong>I’m</strong> old, though,” Liv kidded, finding it hilarious that Bobby considered going on 28 to be old. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop it! We’re the same age!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He woke in the starfish position, flat on his back. Olivia was curled up at Bobby’s side, head on his chest with her arm thrown across his midsection. Shocked when he finally glanced at the clock, it was already nearly noon. Bobby couldn’t even remember when he had last slept so late.</p><p> </p><p>He and Liv had stayed up pretty late the night before, doing what a couple does to celebrate being engaged – sex that started on the couch, moved to the bedroom, but ended in the bathtub. Bobby was pretty sure he saw the sun just beginning to rise when they finally went to sleep. His eyes fluttered shut, half-consciously laughing after Liv mumbled from behind him, <em>“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Bobby hadn’t been awake long when Olivia started stirring a bit beside him, eventually stretching like a cat against him. A tiny squeak escaped her as her arms reached above her, making Bobby laugh. She eventually settled again, cuddling back against his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she said quietly, almost a whisper after a little hum.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Bobby replied, voice low and grumbly, raspier than usual with his first word of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your head?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled, “Told you, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at her and dramatically rolled his eyes, earning another little laugh before Olivia rolled over. Bobby watched her dig in the nightstand drawer, naked back to him as she slightly bent over the side of the bed. She had herself anchored to the mattress with one hand, all of her weight balancing mostly on her left arm. Bobby’s eyes wandered down to the hand on the bed, attention caught by the sparkle of the new addition to her hand. He tried to mask that he was smiling to himself when she finally turned back around with a small bottle of aspirin, and the bottle of water Liv had on her side table.</p><p> </p><p>She shook out a couple of pills, speaking as she handed them over, “Here,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “<em>fiancé</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, “I was literally just looking at your ring.”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly took the medicine while Liv returned the pill bottle back to the drawer. He set the water bottle down just as she rolled back over, returning to her position of being cuddled up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia held her hand up in the air, wiggling her fingers to let the sunlight from the window bounce across the diamonds. She had a smile on her face when Bobby looked back over at her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were still on the sparkling stone as she spoke again, once again, almost whispering, “It’s so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby kissed the side of her head, “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it so much. Like, sooo much.”<br/>
<br/>
He chuckled, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Liv hummed. “I would’ve picked it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It had big you energy. Lottie said you’d like it too before I even asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lottie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Bobby laughed. “I made Lottie go with me for second opinion. I wanted to make sure I didn’t pick something outrageously ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’d name my underground punk band if I had one,” Liv replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Outrageously Ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby huffed in amusement, “You’re so dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv propped her head up on her arm, now looking down and Bobby slightly, hovering over him a bit. She nodded, “Yeah, but you’re stuck with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thankfully.”</p><p> </p><p>A flush rose ever so slightly on her cheeks as Olivia rolled her eyes at him, “Melt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You started it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” she said before dropping her head slightly to quickly peck Bobby’s lips. She spoke against them, “I’ll allow it.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again before connecting his lips to hers again, a hand tangling in her hair as he held her in place. Olivia held his jaw, her thumb grazing the patchy morning stubble as he kissed her hard.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if it were instinct, one of her legs swung over him, her body rolling over to straddle Bobby. Liv quickly pulled away as soon as she was on top of him, “Ow,” her hands came to her own hips before running soothingly over her own upper thighs. She scrunched up her nose, “Never mind. That hurt.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Thursday night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>While squealing over her ring with girls she saw and worked with at the studio was fun and all, Olivia had been looking forward to finally getting to see Lottie since acquiring a rock on her hand. Sure, Lottie had already seen it. She technically helped pick it out. Of course, she had <em>seen</em> it. But she hadn’t seen it <em>on</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie and Gary were standing outside of their regular bar, both of them smoking a cigarette. Expecting them, Lottie had kept her eyes glued to the corner she knew Liv and Bobby would be rounding soon. A smile grew on Lottie’s face when she saw them.</p><p> </p><p>She called out, “Oooh! I can see that shit from here!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Bobby said as they got closer, but he was left in the dust as Liv hurriedly shuffled to Lottie, left hand already stretched out.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! Look!” Olivia chirped, excitedly showing off her ring for Lottie and Gary, although they both had already seen it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect for you, innit?” Lottie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Liv looked to Bobby, love twinkling in her eye. She looked back to Lottie, “Thanks for supervising.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed before the girls decided to go inside to claim their regular booth while Gary finished the last of his cigarette. Bobby stayed behind with him.</p><p> </p><p>Gary waited for the heavy wooden bar door of the bar slam shut behind Lottie and Olivia before turning to Bobby, eyebrow arched, “You’ve gotten me into quite a bit of trouble, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Gary’s voice went up a few octaves as he took on a surprisingly good Australian accent, “Look at this shit, Gary. They’re already engaged! When are you asking me, huh, Gaz? When?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed loudly, playfully shoving Gary’s shoulder, “Not my fault you’re slow, mate. You should’ve asked ages-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! You sound like her!” Gary interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you considered that she might be right?”</p><p> </p><p>Gary tossed his finished cigarette butt in the trash, giving Bobby a slow deadpan look, making him laugh. Gary shook his head, “You’re rather annoying. Has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave Gary a big toothy grin as he held the bar door open for him, “Many times, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The guys came into the bar to find Liv and Lottie sitting at a booth one over from their usual one and a group of unfamiliar faces at their regular spot.</p><p> </p><p>“They took our table,” Lottie hissed as soon as the guys were close enough. “Liv won’t let me say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Bobby laughed. “You don’t need to say anything.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s our table,” Lottie retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“This table is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s <em>our table</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte,” Bobby mock scolded her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m saying something just to spite you, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie slid out of the booth, and Olivia looked to the guys with wide eyes, “And that’s my cue to go get drinks!”</p><p> </p><p>Gary followed her to the bar, “Wait for me!”</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged a bit of small talk while waiting for the bartender to come down to them at the end of the bar, doing their best to look like they don’t know the goth in the back of the bar aggressively approaching random people for taking her table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, actually,” Gary said suddenly, “I came with you for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Liv hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you go shopping for Loz with me? Ring shopping?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Did Bobby get you in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>Gary nodded, “He sure did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I thought he might’ve. Are you off next weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can go then,” Liv smiled warmly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Gary gave her a friendly slap on the back, a bit on the aggressive side, but still friendly, “You’re the best, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia soothingly rubbed her shoulder and had a brief reminder of why she and Gary didn’t last past day four in the villa. The thought that they were ever together made both of them laugh now.</p><p> </p><p>She and Bobby rewatched an episode of the show a few weeks ago – one of the first few days in the villa. They were playfully arguing about something that happened. They decided the only way to settle it would be to watch the episode back. Within the first few minutes, Olivia and Gary fully making out popped up on the screen, making her scream in horror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ew! Ew! Ew!” Liv yelled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Bobby spoke through laughter, “Oh, gross! I forgot you ever-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I <strong>know</strong>!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Long story short, they stopped watching there, considering the clip followed Iain Stirling’s voice saying, <em>“Tonight, on Love Island!”</em> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia jokingly flipped her hair off her shoulder as she looked to Gary, “Ugh, I know, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we bring Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. We can make it a bro’s day.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary laughed and repeated her, “Fucking ‘bro’s day.’” He shook his head, “Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s parents were having a barbecue at their place. All of her brothers, sisters-in-law, and nieces and nephews were all over there along with her and Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was outside watching the football game between all the kids with her dad when he suddenly turned to her, “Wait, where’s Bobs?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s dad referred to Bobby as ‘Bobs,’ or ‘son.’ Nothing else, and no matter how many times she heard them, the little affectionate nicknames always filled Olivia’s entire body with warmth. He had never done anything like that with any other of her boyfriends. He called her girlfriends she had met things like sweetheart, but they were done out of old men slightly sexist (but harmless in this case) tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>Much like her brothers’ opinions, Bobby was by far Liv’s dad’s favorite of all of her partners that he had met. Even before they were together, Olivia’s dad was raving on about how great Bobby was, dropping hints of his own for Liv to consider things with him. Her mom and dad fell in love with Bobby when they saw him and Liv on the show. Much like literally <em>everyone</em> else, they were disappointed in her choice in Lucas, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling was mutual. Bobby had never fit into any of his girlfriends’ families like this. Olivia’s family was much like his – a collection of goofy people who liked to be goofy together. It was certainly a role that Bobby could easily play and fit into easily, and sometimes, it seemed as if he always had been there. They saw her parents at least once a week, but he sometimes saw them even more than Olivia did herself, her mum dropping by the bakery sometimes during the week. He would always take his lunch break then so he could sit with Liv’s mum and listen to her office’s gossip for the week that Bobby had become weirdly invested in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did I tell you I found my office mug?” Olivia’s mom said after taking a sip of tea.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No! Did you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll never guess who’s desk it was on.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby gave her a serious look, “Don’t tell me it was-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Carol,” they said in unison. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He scoffed as he shook his head, rolling his eyes, “Of course. God, I hate Carol.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The older woman laughed, considering Bobby had never even met Carol, “As you should.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s inside with mum,” Liv replied. She turned around and looked in the kitchen window. Of course, that’s where he was. She watched Bobby with her mother for a moment as he patiently unfolded and refolded the edges of a cherry pie crust, showing her mother how to get the perfect crimp. Olivia looked to her dad again, nodding her head back, gesturing to the house. “Yeah, he is. He said she wanted him to show her how to fold pie crusts correctly because hers are ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s dad laughed, “Hers <em>are</em> ugly. Don’t tell her I said that.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia brought a hand to her lips and pretended to zip them, eventually turning an invisible key, locking her lips shut before tossing it over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve told you before, and it’s rather obvious,” her dad gestured behind him towards the house before he continued, “but we really do more than approve. Your mother adores him. He stopped by after he got that pretty little ring for you, wanted to make sure we were okay with it… get our blessing, or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, he did. It’s rather old fashioned, but your mother and I appreciated the gesture. We knew you’d appreciate it too, which was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hadn’t told Olivia that he had done that. She had no clue until now, and her dad was right – she did appreciate it, very much so. Yes, it was old fashioned. Incredibly old school, but it was a gesture that showed Bobby understood how important Liv’s family was to her. God, she loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s dad looked over, serious look in his eye, “He’s a good man.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded, “He is, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, hurry up and marry him. I’m ready for more grandbabies.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, gesturing to the almost dozen of children that filled the back garden, “You have plenty of grandbabies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I want some that look like you.” He lowered his voice, “You are the cutest, after all, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Chris, Liv’s brother, yelled from the grill. “I heard that!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mid-August, Thursday night </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always loved the idea of an autumn wedding,” Olivia said from in front of the kitchen sink, fulfilling her now eternal commitment of dish duty. You know, considering the whole couldn’t cook even if her life depended on it and Bobby being a chef thing.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby, surprisingly, never left much of a mess in the kitchen when cooking. He tended to clean up after himself as he went for the most part. Baking was another story, usually a disaster area by the time he was done. Regular cooking, though, he could manage through without it looking like a tornado blew through.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded a nod that Liv wouldn’t see from behind her as he wiped down the dining table, “That’d be nice. All the leaves changing color outside for photos and whatnot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed. “We could do dark colors, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Bobby wasn’t really expecting her to want to get married right away. Not that he minded or anything. He was more than ready and willing to marry Olivia right then and there. He just didn’t know she was too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Jewel tones or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “Sure. Jewel tones.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed too, “I don’t know what jewel tones are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, jade green, dark reds, plum-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie did plum. She’d kill me,” he cut Liv off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oop. No plum, then.”</p><p> </p><p>After having put the cleaning wipes away, Bobby came up behind Olivia, arms wrapping around her waist, “I wouldn’t have thought you’d want dark colors.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. I think it could be cute. I haven’t thought about a wedding all that much, honestly. The stuff that comes after is the fun part,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“The sex?”</p><p> </p><p>A loud cackle left Olivia’s lips, her head tossing back against Bobby’s chest. He laughed with her before she spoke, “I meant like <em>married</em> <em>life</em> and babies, but sure. The sex too.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went back on topic, “I always pictured it to be more… you know… you.”</p><p> </p><p>“More me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he gave her a little bit of a squeeze. “Like, whites and creams, maybe super light pink or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a little content hum as she melted a bit into his touch – she still found it hard not to, “I like that. We can do that if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>She had meant it when she said she hadn’t thought that much about a wedding. Olivia had always seen weddings as nothing more than an over the top, needlessly expensive party.</p><p> </p><p>In most things in life, Bobby and Olivia were entirely on the same page. So far, all of the wedding discussions they’ve had seem to contain an undertone that this would be a big, fancy shindig. Neither of them had directly said ‘big wedding,’ but a big wedding seemed to be implied. They both had a lot of family, not to mention having a lot of both shared <em>and</em> separate friends. The vague invite list they’ve talked about has already been lengthy, and it was nowhere near complete.</p><p> </p><p>All of these implied-big-wedding talks were fueled by one thing – both Bobby and Olivia suggesting merely other things that they think the other would like.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby mentioned a big venue because he knew how many nieces, nephews, cousins, aunts, and uncles that Olivia had. A lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>Liv showed him a fancy large-scale caterer on Instagram because she thought having a bougie set up for the food would be right up Bobby’s alley. </p><p> </p><p>When Bobby talked with her about the cake he was going to make, he showed Liv pictures of massive multi-tier cakes he found online.</p><p> </p><p>All of these ideas shared in an attempt to make their special day as special as possible for the other party involved, mutually wanting to give each other their dream wedding.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one issue. <em>Neither</em> of them wanted a big wedding.</p><p> </p><p>Both Bobby and Olivia had assumed that’s what the other wanted based on each other’s pitched ideas, completely unaware that they were only saying that to please each other. Neither of them minded a big wedding, but it was never what either of them pictured for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Liv had always wanted something real small – just family and a handful of her closest friends. That was what Bobby wanted too. Of course, they were still on the same page. They were always on the same page. The only issue was that they were on the <em>wrong</em> same page, this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you and Lottie ever get that bridal appointment or whatever settled?” Bobby asked after a short bit of shared silence.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie had suggested that Liv start looking at dresses now. Something about getting an idea for what she really wants so Olivia wouldn’t have to settle. They scheduled a spot at a bridal shop downtown for next week. Liv had no intention of buying a dress just yet but was ready to start the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Liv hummed. “Next weekend. Are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Bad luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia turned in his arms, which were still wrapped around her from behind, “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not! Everyone knows that’s bad luck, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a silly superstition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, babe,” Bobby quickly pecked her lips. “You’re on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, “Fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings.<br/>Uh-huh, that's right,<br/>You're the one I want.<br/>I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this.<br/>Uh-huh,<br/>Darling, you're the one I want."</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. I Don't Need No Money, Fortune, Or Fame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: My Girl - The Temptations</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>adult feelings are felt once again! ***** rather than the standard *** to separate it for those who are underage or if it's just not your gig, as always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The next weekend, Saturday morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Bobby were tangled together in bed this morning, as usual. Every Saturday almost always started the same way recently – them staying in bed probably way too long, the conversation being about whatever came to them in the moment. The subject of this morning’s lazy chat was Olivia making a last-ditch effort to try and get Bobby to come wedding dress shopping with her. Well, wedding dress browsing.</p><p> </p><p>Considering what he wanted to do for their wedding was more important to her than what she wanted herself, she really wanted Bobby to come. Of course, it was still her wedding dress, but she wanted it to be one he liked, too. He had reassured her that he would love it no matter what, even if she walked out in a trash bag, but she was still insistent that he come.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby managed not to crack under her puppy dog eyes, a feat he usually wasn’t able to accomplish. He stayed strong.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pleeaasee</em>?” Liv whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, no,” Bobby laughed, shaking his head at her. “You’re not going to change my mind about it being bad luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even getting it today.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you <em>think</em> you’re not getting it today. You might see one and get it, and then I saw it. Nope. No Way.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv stayed quiet for a few seconds, “Pretty please?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed again, a little harder than he had before. He pinched her butt, making her release a quiet little squeak before he spoke, “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “If you won’t go with me, will you at least tell me what you like?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cut him off, “It does matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to get what you want to get. I like what you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being sweet. I’m being for real. What I want is something you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby huffed in amusement, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now, what do you want?” The expression on Olivia’s face switched to an expectant look. Why was getting anything out of him so difficult? She thought it was sweet and everything that he wanted her to pick exactly what she wanted without any influence from him. The only issue was that the only thing she wanted <em>was</em> influence from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby,” she laughed, “I swear to god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Lace.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you’re going to give me, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>Lace. That was all she had to work with. Olivia knew he probably said that because he knows she likes lace, but whatever. She would make do, even if it didn’t really narrow much down, considering that’s one of the most commonly found materials used for wedding dresses.</p><p> </p><p>But sure. Lace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was stood on a little podium in front of a massive trifold mirror in the high-end bridal shop. She had not quite a scowl, but nearly, on her face, pointed directly at Chelsea, who sat behind her on the couch with everyone else Olivia brought along with her, Say Yes to the Dress style.</p><p> </p><p>“I look fucking ridiculous,” Liv grumbled as she turned around.</p><p> </p><p>The white mesh that made up the massive skirt of the ballgown she had on rustled around with her; the beading of the top caught the light as she spun to face them. Liv had absolutely no clue what kind of wedding dress she wanted, but she did know it wasn’t this. She asked everyone who came with her to pick out something for her to try that they thought would work for her. She was hoping they would actually choose something that would work for <em>her</em>, not what they’d pick themselves – cough cough, Chelsea.</p><p> </p><p>Her bridal party was behind her, watching her try on all the different dresses in the mirror. Chelsea, Lottie, Liv’s childhood best friend, Carli, and Liv’s mum were on the little couch. Pictures were being sent to Priya by Lottie. Oh, and Gary. Gary was there. He wasn’t participating much, though, merely humming ‘<em>mhm’</em> in response to all of the points everyone else made.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why am I going if I’m going to be little to no assistance?” Gary asked Olivia one night at the bar earlier in the week. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you’re my emotional support crane operator.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This monstrosity she had on was selected by Chelsea, who had the biggest smile on her lips. She squealed, “Babes! You look so pretty! I love this. How do you not love this? You look like a princess, Olivia! They even have tiaras!”</p><p> </p><p>“In what world would I ever love this?”</p><p> </p><p>“This world because you look pretty!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Even if I liked it, which I don’t. I hate it. Like, a lot. But even if I did, it doesn’t have the only thing I said I knew I wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sugar!” Chelsea exclaimed. “I knew I forgot something. Can I try again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do.”</p><p> </p><p>She hopped up from the couch, “What was it again?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed as she turned back around to face the mirror, “Lace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lace! Lace. I can get lace.” Chelsea spun on her heels to go back to the racks of dresses out on the sales floor, muttering the word lace under her breath as she walked around, back on the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want lace, anyway?” Lottie asked, eyebrow arched, looking at Liv in the reflection.</p><p> </p><p>“Lace was the only thing Bobby would tell me he liked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like classic lace or sheer, sexy lace?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head, “Jesus Christ, Lottie, my mum’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? Your mum knows you have naughty bits.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Liv’s mum laughed, turning to look at Lottie directly, “You’re exactly the same in person as you were on television.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie huffed in amusement, “Is that an insult or a compliment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on who you ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled so loudly that it echoed around the shop, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. She made eye contact with Lottie in the reflection again before Lottie spoke, “Did your mum just burn me?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed again as she stepped down from the podium before going back to the fitting room to change into the fourth dress of the day, “I think she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely did,” Liv’s mum said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was back on the podium in a different dress when Chelsea returned. It turns out that the fourth time isn’t the charm either.</p><p> </p><p>She shuffled up excitedly, “OMG! Liv! This one is perfect. I facetimed Priya to help me, and you know that Priya knows best. You’re going to love it, I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Liv’s face was suspicious, not fully convinced she was going to love anything at this point. She had hated literally everything she had tried so far. Nothing felt right. She had always heard that you know your wedding dress when you see it, and she definitely hadn’t seen it yet. Olivia wasn’t planning on getting it today anyway. However, it was still discouraging to not like anything so far.</p><p> </p><p>Chelsea handed off the dress to the bridal shop employee as Liv headed back for the fitting room. She was gone longer this time due to the corset top of the dress she was trying on.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, why does it take so long to put on a damn dress?” Gary finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked over to him, “You spend this long trying to decide which of your five flannels you’re going to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He laughed, “I mean, you’re right, but that doesn’t mean you should say it.”</p><p> </p><p>After almost twenty minutes, Olivia finally returned. Soft, quiet gasps left a few unidentified members of her bridal party. She got back up on the little podium, now getting a better look in the nicer show floor lighting in comparison to the dimmer lighting in the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>A fit and flare style gown, sweetheart neckline, made entirely of lace all the way down. The top half was a little sheer, just enough to still be tasteful, with a touch of beading, hardly noticeable until they caught the light. Thin straps, barely an inch wide, sat right off her shoulders, also made of lace. It was a shade of off white, leaning towards an almost cream color. It had an almost vintage vibe to it, yet somehow still felt modern at the same time. The corset top had her waist cinched in, giving her a perfect hourglass shape.</p><p> </p><p>“You look <em>beautiful</em>,” Lottie finally broke the silence, once again meeting Olivia’s eyes in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Liv didn’t say anything just yet, her gaze moving back to herself as she inspected the gown up and down for the millionth time. She did look beautiful, and she realized that she did. This dress was the closest so far, but still not quite it. Olivia’s mouth twisted up to the side as she stared at herself.</p><p> </p><p>“She hates it,” Olivia’s mum said.</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed, “I don’t <em>hate</em> it. I like it. It’s gorgeous and everything, like, it looks nice. I just… I dunno. It’s the best one so far, but not <em>the one</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll know it when you put it on,” Carli chimed in. “I went to four or five different bridal shops before I found mine, remember? There’s no rush.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re right,” Olivia shrugged, just barely. After a couple of photos taken to send Priya, Liv headed back to the fitting room to change back into her regular clothes.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know why she felt a weird vibe as she walked back. It was the one that tended to come when she was doing wedding related things. It was nothing to do with Bobby, obviously, more so the actual event itself. Olivia found all of this planning to be unbearable. Knowing that she would be spending her big day worried about this extravagant ceremony going right was already weighing on her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby seemed so excited about baking the massive cake, though, already planning it despite not even having a date picked out yet. Every other day he was showing her little sketches he made, surrounded by his unreadable handwriting to show her his new ideas. All the little doodles colored with navy blue and peach colored pencils, the color scheme they thought they were going to go with for now.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just didn’t have the heart to tell him that the idea of this big thing they were planning sounded absolutely miserable to her. She knew she needed to. It was her day, too, after all. She would just have to figure out <em>how</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nighttime</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had agreed to meet up with the girls and Gary, minus Olivia’s mum, at their regular bar, Henrik set to join them eventually. Was Chelsea going to complain about the floors being sticky and the pleather of the booths cracking and peeling away? Definitely. But hey, she drags them to bougie bars from time to time. She could suffer for one night.</p><p> </p><p>They had been there for a while, and everyone but the two designated drivers, Lottie and Henrik, had quite the buzz going. Chelsea was honestly beyond buzzed, teetering on the line of drunk as shit, giggling at everything everyone said, joke or not.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was gathered around one of the pool tables in the bar. Liv, Chelsea, and Carli were all sitting on the side of one of the empty tables. The girls were watching an ongoing game of billiards that was being played in teams of two. Team Drunk – Bobby and Gary, and Team Sober – Lottie and Henrik, purely because Lottie wanted to laugh at Gary’s shitty drunken aim without it disrupting her score. Despite the state they were in, Gary and Bobby were still winning. No thanks to Gary, though.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was great at pool. A genuine talent. None of the gang had ever beaten him in a game before. All of them ending with Bobby, smug grin on his face, asking them why they even bother anymore. He used to be a pool shark at one of the local bars in his hometown when he was younger. It was easy money on Saturday nights.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How did you not get your ass kicked?” Liv asked after the first time he told her about his sharking days. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I did once.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Then what?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby shrugged, a grin on his lips, “I learned how to fight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had just finished off her third vodka cranberry, what Chelsea insisted Liv and Carli drink with her too, for whatever reason. Liv just went with the silly little request. She habitually looked over to Bobby’s pint sat on the regular table beside the pool table, finding it almost empty. She noted it as she got up, now going up to the bar for two new drinks instead of just her own.</p><p> </p><p>Liv hadn’t noticed that the song playing from the bar speakers had changed in her short absence from the group, at least until she returned. Bobby was doing a weird, goofy dance-walk combo toward her once she was almost back to their spot, meeting her halfway to take the drink from her. He was singing a little too loudly as he approached her, putting on quite the dramatics as he did so, “<em>I’ve got sooo much honey, the bees envy me. I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees</em>.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bobby’s face was lit up by his signature goofy grin and flushed cheeks. He took the beer in one hand before slinging the other arm over her shoulders. He continued, his singing voice still pretty even if it was a tad too loud, “<em>Well, I guess you’d say, ‘What can make me feel this way?’ My girl, my girl, my girl.” </em>He kissed her cheek in the pause between lyrics,<em> “Talking ‘bout my girl.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Olivia was pretty sure that her face mirrored Bobby’s, suddenly love-struck. Chest tightening, butterflies taking flight in her gut even after all of these months, nearing a year together. He was just <em>so</em> cute and goofy, yet unintentionally sexy in the way he swung his hips. Bobby had caught her looking, and something in Liv’s eyes was telling him he was for sure getting laid when they got home. She wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer before pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are disgusting,” Lottie interrupted, a hint of a smile, but not much. If she were honest, Lottie loved seeing them be so cute together after she had wanted them to be this way for so long. But it would be entirely unrealistic to expect her to <em>not</em> give them shit at every opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be such a bitter witch,” Chelsea joked, a hiccup escaping her between sentences. “Let them be cute in peace. They’re getting <em>married</em>! Leave them alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie gestured between her and Gary, left hand positioned perfectly to show off her brand-spanking-new engagement ring. Simple gold with an Onyx stone set in the center.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re <strong>sure</strong> engagement rings can be black?” Gary asked Olivia for the millionth time in the jewelry shop where she and Bobby had come along to help him get Lottie’s ring.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. You’re holding one.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby laughed, “Also, isn’t Onyx some of that crystal shit she does?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah,” Gary nodded. “It’s supposed to calm fears and help you feel secure.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Both Bobby and Olivia looked to him with an expression that was mixed between confusion and amusement. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Gary asked with a chuckle. “I live with a witch.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You can be engaged without being repulsive,” Lottie looked to Chelsea.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere!” Gary grabbed at her, making obnoxiously loud, wet kissing noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaz!” Lottie swatted at his chest, but it didn’t stop Gary as he wrapped his arms around her, entirely engulfing her as he started kissing all over her face. She grunted as she struggled against him, “If you fuck up my makeup, you’re walking home.” Lottie finally stopped trying to twist and turn away from him, letting Gary kiss her. She grumbled as he let her go, “Now everyone is gonna know I like you or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary grabbed her bum, “You <strong><em>love</em></strong> me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in public!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early hours of Sunday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s feeling that he was going to get some when he got home was a correct one. He was barely through the door when Olivia damn near tackled him, kissing him without warning, hands already going for the buttons of his floral shirt that would look terrible on anyone but him. Her hand was down the front of his jeans before he even realized it, palming him through his boxers when Bobby finally mumbled ‘<em>bedroom’</em> against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>That’s where they could be found now – Liv’s ass up in the air, face half buried in the mattress. She was rambling without thought, too distracted by the way he was hitting the exact right spot inside of her with each forceful thrust. He had already made her cum with his mouth twice, once on his fingers, but he was shooting for a fourth before he finished.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby reached out and grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his hand. He tugged just hard enough to get Olivia to come upright on her knees, back now flush against his chest as he continued fucking into her. One arm wrapped around her midsection to help hold her up. Her hand instantly latched onto him, nails digging into the freckled flesh of his forearm. Bobby could already tell that it was for sure going to leave a mark… not that he cared.</p><p> </p><p>Liv continued to mindlessly babble as he left hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder, telling him how much she loved the way he fucked her, how good he felt inside her.</p><p> </p><p>He knew if she kept it up, that fourth orgasm before his own that he had in mind wasn’t going to happen. Bobby did have a solution, though. His free hand came up and around, wrapping around her throat. He knew it would shut her up, and that’s precisely what it did – nothing more but a low, guttural moan leaving her as Liv’s head fell back against his shoulder. He couldn’t really see her face properly, but he didn’t need to see it to know that her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, and he was correct.</p><p> </p><p>One of Olivia’s favorite things about Bobby was a very clear switch that lived inside of him, one that was only ever flipped when they were alone. Bobby was great in bed, something he knew about himself that he accredited to his ability to read body language and just going with the flow. He was very much a chameleon, able to give whatever the moment called for. Bobby had always let his partners set the tone, down for whatever. He was there to please, after all. He had discovered quickly that Olivia wanted to be <em>fucked</em> most of the time, and that was something he could do.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like at the snap of Liv’s fingers, he went from the regular, chill, and goofy Bobby to <em>this</em>. The hand that gently played with her hair in the mornings was the same one that would wrap her hair around his fist at night. The voice that called her beautiful and made her laugh was the same one that would say things to her that were so filthy that they’d never see the light of day. And, god, Liv fucking loved it.</p><p> </p><p>She was currently a wreck there in his arms, whimpering in time with each of his movements. Bobby could tell she was close, and he was selfishly glad, unsure how much longer he was going to last.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” His voice was quiet and raspy, speaking directly into her ear. Liv nodded against him, head still back against his shoulder. His hold on her throat tightened as Bobby tugged her earlobe with his teeth, “Use your words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yes. Oh my god, shit, Bobby,” Olivia managed to get out, barely coherently, before a loud grunt caused by a particularly hard snap of his hips. “F- fuck, I love you,” she cried out as she clamped down around him, the coil in her stomach that had been twisting up inside her snapped. She came hard – Liv could’ve sworn she saw stars, her entire body shaking as he held her up.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed her after only a few more thrusts, a series of swears, her name, and I love you’s leaving him in moans directly into her ear, finally going over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>They remained in place for a moment, Bobby holding the position until he was sure he could let go without her just flopping forward. He finally let her go after kissing the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia did just fall forward, but deliberately and dramatically, making Bobby laugh. She stayed that way for a short moment, but in that time, Bobby leaned forward a bit, running his hands up the back of her thighs. Liv let out a little content hum.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally reached her ass, his thumb running over the tiny, just barely noticeable tattoo that she had on her left ass cheek. In a fancy cursive font and faded ink read, “<em>Lucky you</em>,” and Bobby <strong><em>never</em></strong> got tired of it. Though he never really forgot, it was a reminder – god, was he lucky.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even see it the first time they slept together, never seeing her from behind then. Bobby caught a glimpse of it the second time, but his mind was too preoccupied with <em>other things</em> to take it in fully or even somewhat process whether it was a tattoo or maybe a birthmark. The third time was the charm. Olivia was doing a silly striptease, not anywhere near serious or even all that sexy. Still, Bobby enjoyed it none the less, hooting and hollering through shared laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She had just turned around, bare ass to him. It caught Bobby’s eye right away, “Oh, it’s a tattoo, isn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm? Oh! Yeah! It is.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s it say?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv looked over her shoulder, a smug little grin on her face, “Lucky you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia got it on holiday with her friends when she was barely 18. Carli had one too, opposite cheek. She was drunk enough when she got it to be surprised to find it the next day. Well, she technically saw Carli’s first, who then informed Liv that she had one too.</p><p> </p><p>“I love this thing,” Bobby mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“My ass?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Your tattoo, but that too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Liv quickly rolled onto her back, looking up at him still on his knees, “I forget I have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>love</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love <em>you</em>,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I love <em>you</em>,” he replied, finally sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, c’mon,” Liv sat up and scooched to the side of the bed, planting her feet on the floor and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby arched an eyebrow, “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To love each other some more in the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>He hopped right up off the bed, smacking her bare ass as he shuffled around her towards the bathroom, “You don’t have to tell me twice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a round two in the shower followed by an <em>actual</em> shower, Bobby and Liv were cuddled up in bed. She was going through the pictures Lottie had sent that she took at the bar. Liv had her head on Bobby’s chest as she scrolled through them but accidentally went too far, reaching one of the pictures of Olivia trying on dresses earlier in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia quickly closed it, knowing he said he didn’t want to see, “Oops, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know if it still counted even if she didn’t end up getting a dress today. To her surprise, Bobby let out a quiet laugh, “Was that a fucking princess dress?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed too, “Yeah. I didn’t know what I wanted, so I made everyone pick one, and that was Chelsea’s first choice. It was awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, barely, “Yeah, you didn’t get it, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia pulled up the picture again and handed her phone off to Bobby’s free hand that wasn’t wrapped around her waist beneath her. He squinted at the screen in the darkness, bringing it closer to his face to look at it better. Bobby laughed again once he saw the look on Liv’s face, completely unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” Olivia poked his ribs. “You do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty. Not you, but still pretty.” He went quiet for a minute before he finally spoke again, “Did you take any more pictures of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Olivia hummed. “They were sending them to Priya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile grew on her face, something about it felt so innocent and it made her melt, “If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Just keep scrolling. I think she sent me all of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby followed her instruction, swiping through the pictures, his chest tightening more and more with each image. Most of the shots were candid, taken of her reflection in the mirror as she spoke or tugged and adjusted parts of each gown. She wasn’t even <em>trying</em> to look pretty, yet was still able to knock the air out of Bobby’s lungs. None of these dresses were <em>the</em> dress, obviously.</p><p> </p><p>He finally reached the only one Olivia liked. The last one she tried on, the entirely lace fit and flare. The sharp inhale that came from him was involuntary. Of course, this one was Bobby’s favorite too – same brain and everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” he was basically whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>so</em> beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv hummed in appreciation before bringing her arm across his torso, pulling herself the slightest bit closer to him and tucking her face in his neck. She pressed a quick kiss against his skin, “I can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia couldn’t see the grin on Bobby’s face, but it was wide, “Me either.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A month later, Friday night, Mid-August</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A date had finally been selected, November 15th.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Liv were at their dining table after finishing dinner, going over their guest list one last time so they could order their invites soon. After crossing off a few people from the list, they landed on their final count.</p><p> </p><p>“And uh, with everyone’s plus-ones, that should put us at… 154,” Bobby said, looking up from the piece of paper in front of him. The only thing on his mind was how that was a ridiculous amount of people, most of which neither he nor Olivia cared all that much about, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed with a nod, “Alright, 154.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Liv’s eyebrows furrowed, “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” Bobby gave her a mock stern look, making her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Fine. It’s just… I don’t know.” Liv paused, averting her gaze for a second, “Doesn’t this seem kind of… ridiculous? Like, all these people, and those big fancy venues for the reception that we’ve toured so far. Just like, <em>why</em>? You know?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby examined her for a moment without a word. They held eye contact, and Olivia was worried she had offended him or something. Well, at least until he chuckled, she did.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head as his laughter trailed off, “Are you saying you don’t want to do this big wedding shit?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wasn’t sure exactly what this reaction was supposed to mean, so first, she just shook her head no. When he didn’t reply right away, she spoke quietly, “No, I don’t. Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed again, “Neither do I.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head cocked to the side, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to do a big thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv cackled, “I thought <em>you</em> wanted to do a big thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is like when we mutually friendzoned each other but like, the opposite end of the spectrum.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed a little harder, speaking once she collected herself, “You’re right. It is.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, we’re fucking dumb,” Bobby replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a little.”</p><p> </p><p>They got quiet again, the only sound being Bobby’s fingers drumming against the tabletop before he finally said something else. “So,” he raised his eyebrows. “What do you want to do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly?” Bobby just nodded. Liv continued, “I would be fine with just like, going to the registry office or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“So just going and getting hitched? Nothin’ fancy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“I always kinda thought that’s what we’d do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded again, “Yeah. Is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank god</em>. Me too.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon as she did often. It was just after 10:30 when she looked at the clock before rolling out of bed and wandering into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at one of the barstools after giving Bobby a quick good morning kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” he said.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“I called the wee registry office or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? What did they say?” Liv prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go down there and do paperwork and shit first.” Bobby turned away from the stove, sliding a fixed plate for her across the counter. “I set an appointment for us and everything, so we’re set, really. After that, we have to wait at least 28 days to actually do the thing, but we have a yearlong window to come back if we want to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed as she repeated him, “’The thing.’” He playfully rolled her eyes as she continued, “When’s the appointment?”</p><p> </p><p>“They said we could come in on Monday at 3:00.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long are we waiting?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head cocked to the head slightly, “What do you mean? Like, to actually get married?” Olivia just nodded. He continued, “Well, do you still want to wait until November?”</p><p> </p><p>It took her a second to respond, “Do <em>you</em> still want to wait until November?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, followed by a short pause, “Not really, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I don’t want to either.” Bobby watched a smile grow on her face, causing the same reaction from him as he spoke, “So what? Do it when the 28 days is up or just set something closer?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’d marry you tomorrow, so it’s up to you, really. I’m fine with whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shrugged, “So let’s do 28 days, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh that was produced by pure joy escaped Bobby, making Olivia laugh too. Neither of them were sure why they were laughing, but they were.</p><p> </p><p>“So then we’re getting married next month?” Bobby leaned against the counter to get a little closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this is kinda crazy, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the fun part, innit?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckled, “You got me there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Monday, late afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was it. All the paperwork was done, ready to be sent off for approval after Bobby and Liv left it behind with the clerk. They were in the car on the way to a late lunch/early dinner, Bobby at the wheel with a hand on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly looked over to her when they came to a red light, “Wait, are we telling people we’re doing this, or are we just like, eloping?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “I mean, I was gonna hold off on telling my parents because they’d for sure kill me for not doing a church thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. About mine. Not yours. Whatever, you know what I meant. My mum would make a big stink.”</p><p> </p><p>They both went quiet for a moment – the only sound was low and coming from the radio. The car started moving again when the light turned green, but the comfortable silence remained.</p><p> </p><p>Liv finally spoke again, “Are we gonna do a thing for friends and family eventually?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to?” Bobby quickly looked over at her, giving her thigh a little affectionate squeeze before putting his eyes back on the road.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded despite him not looking at her, “Yeah, I do. I still want to celebrate it. It’s worth celebrating. I just don’t want it to be a huge fuss the day of, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same brain.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Same brain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.<br/>I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.<br/>I guess you'd say,<br/>'What can make me feel this way?'<br/>My girl,<br/>Talking 'bout my girl."</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. My Know When You Know Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of chapter: My Person - Spencer Crandall</p><p> </p><p>(a little yeehaw)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls i'm so emo about this. they're MARRIED. MAAAAARRIED. our idiots!!!! ugh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">About a month later, mid-September, early hours of Friday </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gary had been adamant about Bobby needing a bachelor party. He wouldn’t accept no for an answer, no matter how much Bobby protested. And protest, Bobby did, trying to come up with any excuse he could think of, knowing Gary would want to have a proper bachelor party, a real lads’ sort of bachelor party. You know, the kind with strippers and lots of booze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck you, mate,” Gary said the first time Bobby mentioned not needing one. “My best friend isn’t getting married without a bachelor party. No fuckin’ way.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Aw!” Bobby cooed. “I’m your best friend?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Gary rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally gave in, sort of. As much as one could when having a secret-ish wedding, at least, and with rules provided by Bobby. The guys spent their evening at their regular bar, just the two of them. He was so plastered that Gary made him take an Uber around the corner at the end of the night, not trusting him to make it home in one piece. Olivia was already in bed and fighting off sleep when Bobby got back at nearly 4 in the morning, trying her best to stay awake to greet him when he got home.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled at the crash that came from the kitchen, following a series of swears from Bobby, “<strong><em>God, shit, fuck, dammit! Fuck!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Liv had no idea what he could’ve been doing. She crawled out of bed and quietly shuffled into the kitchen to find Bobby picking up the last of all the items that usually lived in the little dish where they kept their keys, mostly random junk. She just stood there and watched him with a barely-there smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>He finally popped back up, almost stumbling as he did so. Bobby’s arms flew out as he tried to balance himself, which, thankfully, he did successfully. That was when he noticed Olivia in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up, “Baby! Hi! I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “Hi. I thought you died or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noooooo,” he drawled out. “I knocked over the um,” Bobby looked over to the container he had dropped and pointed to it and snapped his fingers while he tried to think of the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Junk bowl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Yeah. I knocked over the junk bowl.” Bobby clumsily walked over to the pantry, “We got any crisps?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed at him, “We need to go grocery shopping, but I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m huuuuuungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost four, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “So? Hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby bent over to dig in the plastic bins Olivia kept in the bottom of their pantry to keep snacks organized, that much of a neat freak to keep even the random little packs of snacks sorted into their categories.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the sweets drawer,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“That one’s got sweet stuff in it. You want crisps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh! Right! Thank you, baby. You’re the best. Have I told you you’re the best?” Bobby asked as he continued digging through the pantry before finding a packet of salt and vinegar crisps. “Like, everything has a place, you know? I can always find shit. It’s the best. <em>You’re</em> the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled as she watched him, “You have told me before, but thank you.” He just nodded as he tore open the packet and pulling out a chip. She laughed again, “You don’t like those.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv was probably enjoying this a little too much. She didn’t see him this drunk often, considering how much it took to get him there with his unbelievably high tolerance, especially since they were usually drinking together. Even then, she was always the more far gone one out of the two of them. She couldn’t help but wonder how Gary had gotten Bobby to drink that much. He had been grumbling about not even wanting to go when he left their place earlier in the night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna have fun,” Liv kissed him on his way out the door.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but I rather hang out with you,” Bobby whined.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shush. Go do boy stuff.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He laughed, “Boy stuff?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, whatever you do at a bachelor’s party. Play with bugs, eat dirt, boy stuff.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia went over to the fridge to grab a water, her fuzzy sock covered feet dragging beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head as she turned back around to look at him again, “You’re <em>drunk</em>-drunk, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. <em>Yeah</em>, for sure,” he nodded. “You’re still pretty, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again as she went and hopped up on the counter's barstool, now sat directly across from him. God, he really was so pretty. Freckled cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, and a soft smile on his face as he chewed louder than he normally did.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that you had a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Bobby hummed. “I made $100!”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you make $100?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course. Did you win fair?” Olivia arched an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
He shrugged, “Kinda. I let Gary go first, and you know, Gary <em>sucks</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She cackled, “Gary does suck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, you suck too.” Liv merely gave Bobby a dirty look in response, making him laugh too. “You’re cute, though. You’ve got other things going for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where would I be without my moneymaker?” Olivia joked, gesturing up and down her entire body, head to toe, dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh’up,” he mumbled. “You’re funny and smart too. Nice, sometimes. Oh, and you didn’t win a Brit for being hot, did you?”</p><p><br/>
“I was just kidding,” Liv giggled. “I wasn’t fishing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I was just telling you. Don’t want you to forget.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what else I’m gonna be soon?” Olivia asked after a playful roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your <em>wife</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s face lit up with joy, only making Liv giggle yet again. His excitement made her chest tighten. It was pure and unfiltered, as genuine as it possibly could be considering his drunken state.</p><p> </p><p>He really was so excited, unbelievably excited. Bobby had always looked forward to this, to getting married. Especially now that he had found the woman he was going to marry, even before she knew it too. Bobby didn’t tell her when they talked about it, but he hadn’t always believed in soulmates either. Not until he met Olivia, he didn’t. It came a little later once they got to know each other, but love at first sight was confirmed to him the second he saw her that first day in the villa. He had been thinking about it all night, especially in the presence of Gary, more aware that he had been Liv’s first pick in the villa than Bobby typically was (which wasn’t at all aware, usually forgetting it even happened).</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, gorgeous! I’m Bobby.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, Bobby. I’m Liv,” she said, despite being introduced as Olivia already. She stuck her hand out for him to shake, something she hadn’t done to anyone else. He took it as a good sign.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Liv or Olivia?” Bobby questioned as he shook her hand, wanting to make sure he got it right.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever floats your boat.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds good, <strong>Livie</strong>.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Livie?” Olivia huffed in amusement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Livie,” he replied confidently. Bobby knew he was probably pushing it with that one, so he was pleased with her finding it amusing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded with a giggle, “Sure. Livie.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But only I get to call you that.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Deal.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Saving the best till last, were you, Livie?” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You tell me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia laughed again, shaking her head at him, “Oh, that was bad.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby laughed too, “It was kind of bad, wasn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Terrible.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What can I say? Pretty girls make me nervous.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv laughed again, a little quieter than before, as she raised her eyebrows and pointed at him, “Smooth.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby didn’t respond, merely shooting her a wink with a grin on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was confident she was going to pick him in the moment. The banter was already there. They seemed to click instantly, and she talked to him longer than she did the rest of the guys. It was Gary she picked, though. Bobby wasn’t ready to give up quite yet. While he was pretty sure they were getting on well, he didn’t realize how deep it was until he got her alone for the first time. It was all the proof Bobby needed to confirm his suspicion that they were already clicking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The islanders had just finished playing truth or dare. Olivia and Bobby had spent the entire game bouncing back and forth and had everyone else in stitches. He certainly felt that certain spark and was sure that she had to as well. Bobby asked if he could pull her for a chat as everyone else was leaving the firepit. There was a short second of an almost awkward silence as they settled on to the daybeds. Bobby had flopped down dramatically beside her making her laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure Gary won’t mind,” he said. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who cares if he does,” Liv kidded, making Bobby chuckle. His pulse quickened a bit as she nudged him with her shoulder, and he was thankful she didn’t know how nervous he was to have her alone. He didn’t know she was weirdly comfortable with him already. Liv had felt awkward when she went off to talk with Gary by themselves, but oddly, she was fine with being alone with Bobby. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I figured I should shoot my shot early,” He replied, and Liv raised her eyebrows in response. Bobby quickly averted his gaze, confidence faltering for the first time. She could tell he was thinking. “I’ll just come straight out with it, yeah? I thought there might be a little bit of, you know,” he paused, “connection. I just wanted to know if I was the type you usually go for?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia smirked at him as she brought her chin to rest in her hand and narrowed her eyes at him, almost as if she was sizing him up. “Hm,” she hummed. Something about the moment impressed her. None of the other guys had been so direct with Liv, though they had made a few flirty comments during the game. She found Bobby’s confidence attractive. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby laughed, “That’s not reassuring.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv cackled, loud and ugly, and he loved it. She nodded at him, “Yeah, I like guys like you.” She was kind of lying, really. Bobby was in no way her type, but for some reason, maybe the confidence, perhaps the freckles… she didn’t know, but she was interested. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His face lit up, “That’s good to hear.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s see how things go, Robert.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope, it’s just Bobby.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She arched an eyebrow, “Your legal name is Bobby?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye, it is.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright. Let’s see how things go, just Bobby.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Works for me,” he laughed. “I’m happy to see how things progress.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ditto. We seem like we’ll get on well.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You think?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia shook her head, “Nah, I was just fucking with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby huffed in amusement, “You’re kinda a shit, you know that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah,” she smiled wide at him, “but you seem to like it.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled his eyes, “Never mind. I’m not interested anymore.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Liar.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby leaned down against the countertop to get closer to her, almost whispering as if it were a secret for just the two of them to share, “You’re gonna be my wife tomorrow.” Olivia could smell the tequila on his breath as we went on, returning to normal volume, “No! You’re gonna be my wife today! It’s Friday. It’s today.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is today, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded eagerly, “Yeah! Today!” He suddenly crumbled up the bag in his hands, “We need to sleep – big day tomorrow. <em>The</em> big day tomorrow. No, today! Big day today!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed as she shook her head at him, “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>He threw the bag away and walked to the archway of the kitchen before turning around, “C’mon, my Missus!” Bobby made grabby hands at her, “Bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia took his hand and let him guide her down the hallway, but he suddenly stopped. Bobby turned back around to look at her, “Wait, are you going to be my Missus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you taking McKenzie? We haven’t talked about it. I won’t be offended if you don’t. Or if you hyphen.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Yes, I’m taking McKenzie.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s face lit up again as he gave her hand squeeze, “Good. I’m glad. <em>Now</em>, c’mon, my Missus.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Friday, early afternoon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby were sat in his car outside the registry office, waiting for Lottie and Gary to pull up. The law required witnesses, so Lottie and Gary it was. You know, since they weren’t telling anyone else yet and everything.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia squeezed Bobby’s hand, “I’m nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we’re getting <em>married</em>, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t runaway bride me.”</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed his hand again, less affectionately, more violently, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby huffed in amusement, “Why are you nervous? For real.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” Liv looked over at him. “This is just like, <em>it</em>, you know? <em>It</em>-it. Officially forever, you and me. One dick forever.”</p><p> </p><p>He elbowed her, shaking his head with a soft laugh as he repeated her, “’One dick forever,’ you’re an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at him, “At least it’s a good one, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re marrying me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s it. You’re good in bed so I had to lock it down.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Lottie and Gary pulled up and parked beside them. Bobby gave her hand squeeze this time, “Well, last call. Still wanna marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Yes, still wanna marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s party time, baby,” he said excitedly. “Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>They all stood outside the little room where they did these weddings, patiently awaiting their officiant once they got inside and all checked in. The hallway was quiet. You could hear a pin drop.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nudged Liv before speaking quietly, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him, eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s face was taken over by a warm smile as her cheeks flushed, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wedding was surprisingly quick. It took a maximum of twenty minutes once they got in there. Liv and Bobby discussed writing their own vows but decided against it thanks to Bobby’s inability to put how he felt into words. She knew he loved her and would spend the rest of their lives proving it. Olivia didn’t need him to proclaim it in front of a random registry office person plus Lottie and Gary.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we do this too?” Lottie looked over to Gary as they stood with the freshly and officially married couple outside the registry office once everything was said and done.</p><p> </p><p>“My nan would fucking kill me, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my mum is for sure gonna murder me when we tell her,” Liv laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie arched an eyebrow, “How are you going about that, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve decided we’re just going to stop by on the way back,” Liv shrugged. “They live right around the corner from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we still celebrating later?” Gary chimed back in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, duh.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole day had been unbelievably chill, precisely the way Bobby and Olivia had hoped it would be. Lottie had <em>insisted</em> that she still did Olivia’s makeup since she promised that Lottie could back when they were still planning a big event and Olivia thought she’d still be wearing a fancy wedding gown. That’s how she ended up with a face of full glam and perfectly done hair to go with her $40 flowy white wrap dress.</p><p> </p><p>Though cheap and just bought last week, the dress was perfect for Liv. Even though it wasn’t technically a wedding dress, Bobby still made her wait until right before they left this morning to let him see it. She found it was worth the wait when his eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Stop it!” Olivia laughed. “You’ll make me cry!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“God, fuck, sorry. I love you so much. I just love you. You’re <strong>so</strong> beautiful,” he wiped his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv couldn’t stop her eyes from landing on Bobby’s left hand as he spoke. He’s always talked with his hands, something she thought was cute about him, but she was enjoying it more than usual. Her eyes were glued to the new shiny piece of metal on his fourth finger. Though it was just a silver band, nothing fancy, Olivia insisted that she pick it out when they talked about it. Bobby thought it was a little silly but obliged.</p><p> </p><p>After sharing goodbyes with Lottie and Gary, the newlyweds hopped back into their car.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looked over at him, “Take off your ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Divorcing me already?” Bobby arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. It’s engraved.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile took over his face before he took it off. Bobby brought it up to his face so he could get a better look. On the inside of the ring, engraved into the metal was nothing more than a little O. Her initial to match his on the inside of her engagement ring, now stacked on top of a wedding band.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t say anything, rather throwing his arm over her shoulders and leaning across the center console to kiss her, soft and slow, and somehow almost sentimental. It was a stark contrast to the one that followed the words they heard shortly ago, “<em>You may now kiss the bride</em>.” Bobby had dipped her as he kissed her, full dramatics that made her laugh against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>It crossed Olivia’s mind in the moment that ringing in their marriage with a laugh couldn’t have been any more fitting.</p><p> </p><p>They were halfway to her parents’ place when Bobby broke their shared silence in the car, “You know… I’ve never been in a car with my wife before.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head as she laughed at his stupid joke, “You’re a moron.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The regular bar was surprisingly empty for a typical Friday night. The quietness allowed Lottie to cause the ruckus she was hoping to.</p><p> </p><p>“Ana!” She shouted to their favorite Friday’s bartender. “We need a round of shots for the newlyweds!”</p><p> </p><p>Ana looked up, confused expression painted across her face, “What!? Already!?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Registry Office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, of course. Very fitting,” Ana replied, pouring up four shots of tequila but only two limes.</p><p> </p><p>The gang took the shots back, only Lottie and Gary needing the chaser. Olivia laughed at them as they cringed and bit into their limes, “Pussies.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia didn’t stay out for long, understandably. They had other newlywed things to attend to, more important newlywed things.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them imagined their wedding night to be so… chill, in the past. Before each other, at least. Liv had always imagined the night ending in some sort of luxe hotel room, all the sexy works to consummate the marriage. But alas, she had to do the best with what she had. Luckily, she did have <strong><em>something</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was already lying on the bed, on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, wearing nothing but his boxers. He obviously knew he was getting laid and was just waiting for Olivia. She had run off to the bathroom as soon as they got home, and she had been in the shower when Bobby brushed his teeth a little while before. He tried to join her but was shooed off with a ‘Not yet!’ He had noticed her makeup bag missing from her vanity in the corner of the room and figured she must’ve had something planned, so he certainly had no complaints.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was flipping through channels when the bathroom door cracked open. Liv spoke through the little crack, “Are you out there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Bobby hummed, just loud enough for her to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so remember when I went last week with Lottie to get my dress?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” he replied, not entirely sure where she was going with this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there was this fancy little lingerie boutique that we saw, and Lottie was insistent that we go because she said it was as important as the dress, blah blah blah.” A smirk grew on Bobby’s lips as she continued, “Well, I did find a little something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did you, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. I did. Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Bobby jokingly groaned, the smirk still plastered on his face. “Alright, vision is obstructed.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv scurried out of the bathroom. The clack of her heels against the hardwood floor turned Bobby’s smirk into a full-blown shit-eating grin as he realized this wasn’t just a cute little set that Olivia had picked out, but an entire get up.</p><p> </p><p>“You wore that perfume on our first date,” Bobby suddenly said, eyes still covered.</p><p> </p><p>The expression on her face slowly began to mirror his, smiling wide as she realized he was right. She did wear the same perfume she was wearing on their first date. She laughed, more so out of just pure joy to be married to a man who remembered something so small, “I did, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s smile somehow grew, “Yes. You did.”</p><p> </p><p>The smell of jasmine with a hint of spice was a scent that Bobby had grown familiar with. Olivia hadn’t worn it many times before their first date, maybe once or twice. But after the date, she seemed to wear it somewhat often, almost as if she had been saving just for him. Bobby knew that wasn’t true, but it felt like it, and that was enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>Something about it was enough to almost make him choke up. He would’ve if it weren’t for the sight that Bobby knew was behind his hand covered eyes. To think, around this time last year, even less than a year ago, technically, they were going on their first official date. And now here they were on their wedding night.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed kind of insane to already married, but their whole story seems kind of insane when Bobby really thought about it. So, as always, it fit.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out an impatient sigh, “Can I look now?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the magic word?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was actually ‘I-love-Olivia, but since you asked so nicely,” Liv replied.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s hand dropped from his eyes, and he blinked a few times as his vision focused in on her, sight settling on her dimly lit frame.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was dressed in all black lace. The bra served absolutely no purpose beyond aesthetic – delicate and sheer. Lacey panties sat beneath a garter belt that was connected to stockings at her mid-thigh. His eyes followed them down her legs to high, high heels that had the shape of her legs looking like they were carved out of marble.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s jaw went a little slack, making Olivia giggle. Good god, that was his <em>wife</em>. He was <em>married</em> to the vision of beauty that stood before him. She was <strong><em>his vision of beauty</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>He was still a little braindead, just shaking his head before he spoke, a laugh of disbelief escaping him, “I’m <em>married</em> to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, too, “You are indeed married to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He repeated himself, a little louder this time, “I’m <strong><em>married</em></strong> to you!” Olivia opened her mouth but didn’t get to respond before he spoke again, “God, you’re my <em>fucking wife</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Olivia?” She walked a little closer and leaned forward on her arms against the bed, making sure to push her cleavage out for dramatic effect. She lowered her voice, “Or Mrs. McKenzie if you’re nasty.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyes went wide before he bounced forward and pulled Olivia on to the bed, making her laugh as he got her flat on her back. He went straight for her neck, directly to the sweet spot behind her ear before leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw until he reached her lips, her giggles becoming little hums of pleasure before their lips met.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby kissed her slowly, deliberately as one of his hands toyed with the straps of her garter belt on her thigh. Olivia parted her lips, welcoming him in as her nails dragged gently against the shaved short hairs just above the nape of his neck before continuing upward into his dreads. She tugged Bobby’s hair, earning a moan into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed that way for a while, just kissing. And kissing. And kissing. Neither of them were complaining, though, completely losing track of time. It was dreamy, almost. At least it was in the softer moments, but it seemed to be on a continuous loop of switching up between soft and gentle and rough and demanding.</p><p> </p><p>He went to kiss down her neck once again, but she stopped him once he reached her collarbones, “No, no, no,” Liv interrupted him. Bobby looked up, a furrow in his brow. She continued, “I want- I need you inside me. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>A grin replaced the confused look on his face as he nodded wordlessly before kissing her again. A hand of his own trailed down to shove his own underwear down before pushing Olivia’s panties to the side, not even bothering to get them off of her. Bobby found her absolutely soaked, making him smile into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back to watch her face as he slowly sank inside of her with a hiss of his own, engulfed in her tight, wet heat. Liv let out that little hum he loved so much as a grin painted itself on her face, “Fuck, you feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s legs locked behind his back, pushing him deeper inside of her. It was then Bobby remembered she still had those heels on, now digging into his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>Liv remembered she had them on too and moved to kick them off, “Shit, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh. Leave ‘em on.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing but a breathy laugh and a nod was Olivia’s response as Bobby’s head dipped back to her neck, leaving sloppy kisses on her skin. Everything about it was slow and dirty and already had Bobby closer than he was proud to admit.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wasn’t helping with a sudden kiss to his temple, followed by a whisper, “I love you. I love you so fucking much.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips met with hers again as his hand wandered down once again, the pads of fingers instantly finding her clit.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped against his mouth, “Oh god, Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv matched his movements, her hips slowly rolling against his each time they met, perfectly in sync. Her fingers tangled in his hair again, and though it had been more so on the romantic side rather than the typical rough sex they had, she gave him what she knew he liked, pulling on his dreads again, harder than before.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby grunted, “Shit, I’m gonna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say anything, merely shaking his head no before dipping it a bit, his hand momentarily coming up to push the barely-there lace to the side, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. His fingers found her clit again and worked a little faster as he delivered his thrusts just a bit harder. Not quite hard enough to enter the rough territory and leave the moment behind, but hard enough to get her there. Bobby looked up at her just in time to see her eyes roll into the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck. Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” Liv moaned, fingers twisting tighter in his hair. “C’mon, baby, give it to me. Please, I want it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby released her nipple with a pop, lips meeting with hers as he finally hit his climax. The feeling of him spilling out inside of her pulled Olivia over the edge with him, moaning into his mouth, both of them blabbering a series of I love you’s.</p><p> </p><p>He eventually rolled off of her after they both came down, lacing their fingers together as they stared up at the ceiling. Bobby looked over at her after a shared minute of silence, “I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early hours of Saturday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After another round or two or three, Olivia and Bobby cleaned themselves up and made their way back to bed. No longer in her sexy little number she had chosen just for tonight, now looking the way Bobby loved the most – hair in a messy knot on her head with one of his t-shirts swallowing her little frame. Both of them were exhausted, unsure how long they would last now that they had settled into bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never gone to sleep with a husband before,” Liv said quietly, nearly a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed as he pulled her even closer to him. He kissed the top of her head as her arms wrapped more snuggly around him, “Hm, I don’t think I’ve been to bed with a wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better not have been to bed with a wife before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I haven’t.” Olivia thumped his back, making him laugh again, “Okay, okay! I haven’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Bobby asked, his hand moving slowly up and down her back. “Like, we’re just… married now. We’ve been talking about it for a hot minute now, and now we just are.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “Yeah, it is. Like, I’m going to bed with a different last name than the one I woke up with. It is indeed very weird. Good weird, but weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t even thought about that. I mean, obviously I knew since you said you were taking McKenzie, but that it must feel weird to just… have a new name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you remember me telling you that,” Liv laughed. She continued, “At least you’ve got a good name. Like, Olivia McKenzie is solid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed. “It sounds good, Missus.”</p><p> </p><p>God, that was music to his ears. Olivia McKenzie, <em>Mrs</em>. McKenzie. Somehow, even now, as he laid beside her in a bed they have shared for so long now, part of Bobby couldn’t believe anything about this was real. He still wasn’t sure how he managed this – how he managed to get his girl, his <em>wife</em>. The time he felt like this was impossible felt like just yesterday. Part of him had accepted his fate. Olivia would never be his, doomed to spend the rest of his life watching the woman he loved love someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Now here he was, married to her, officially set to spend the rest of his life with her—a lifetime of laughter, love, and understanding. Neither of them thought their fairytale they had always dreamed of would end up like this, quite the opposite of the typical fairytale, but wasn’t that what made it so great? They didn’t need all the cheesy shit. As always, this was enough, more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was almost half asleep when Bobby spoke again, mumbling, “Are we going on a honeymoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “I wanna get drunk on a beach.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"My person.<br/>My heartbeat.<br/>My slow dance.<br/>My Sunday-morning-sippin'-on-coffee in bed.<br/>My know when you know best friend.<br/>The stealer of my t-shirts.<br/>My reason for speedin' home from work.<br/>My saving grace, my everything.<br/>I've never been more sure that you're my person."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Like A River Meets The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Then - Brad Paisley</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiiii!!! did ya miss us? probably not, but god, i missed y'all. sorry for the sudden hiatus! for those who don't follow me over on tumblr (and if you don't, come hang out!!! i'm fun and stuff, i promise.) my mental health hasn't been the best lately... and after i was unhappy with how chapter 41 turned out, i realized i needed to take a second off. i really, really, really love this story &amp; i'm usually pretty proud of every chapter i put out. i just couldn't stand to produce a pile of shit just for the sake of not missing a monday. </p><p>thank you for understanding! we should be back to your regularly scheduled monday programming for the last little stretch we've got here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <span class="u">Mid-October, Wednesday, late morning</span> </strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p> </p><p>Bobby had both of his and Olivia’s suitcases pulling behind him, about to take them out to the car to head to the airport. He was greeted by a little gift basket sitting on the mat in front of their door. A wicker basket that looked to be painted with gold, wrapped in plastic with a bow on top. Inside looked to be fancy cheeses, fruits, and a bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>With a furrow in his brow as he picked it up, Bobby called out, “Baby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Liv called back from the kitchen as she finished writing the note of instructions being left on the counter for Chelsea when she comes to water the plants. They dropped Tilly off at Lottie and Gary’s place last night. He was stoked to have a pet in the house for a few days that he was sure wasn’t plotting his murder in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby rounded the corner, basket in hand, “This was in front of the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. Look. I’m taking the bags out. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia walked around the counter to the side where Bobby left the mystery gift. She carefully unraveled the bow tying the plastic up around the basket. She was rummaging through the things inside to find the card when Bobby finally returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it from?” He asked, leaning against the counter. Bobby was trying to get this show on the road, paranoid about missing their flight as if it wasn’t boarding over three hours from now.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find the note,” Olivia grumbled.  </p><p> </p><p>Bobby just laughed at her in response, earning an arch in her eyebrow in response. He nodded to the ribbon on the counter, “It’s attached to the ribbon, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” She looked over, now seeing the note still on the shiny white ribbon. “Oh.” She reached out and grabbed it, taking the little card in her hands. Liv let out the tiniest gasp as she read it.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>It took her a minute to respond, almost not believing what she was reading herself. She read out the tiny words written in black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Cheers to the newlyweds. Congratulations!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Love, Lucas.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby blinked hard in disbelief, “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv just nodded, and he couldn’t really figure out what she was thinking. The look on her face was almost somber. She was touched, beyond touched, and feeling almost emotional over this showing of such growth from Lucas. She hadn’t heard from him much since they met up to talk at the beginning of the year. She had unblocked him on social media, but they hadn’t followed each other back on anything. Olivia received a happy birthday text in February, a gesture she returned on his birthday in August. That was the last time she talked to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Bobby finally asked after Liv stood staring at the card in silence for what felt like forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” She finally looked up at him. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, of course. Just… surprised, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet of him,” Bobby rounded to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is. I wonder how he found out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we’ve sorta been shoving our love down everyone’s throats on Instagram.”</p><p> </p><p>That was true. Very true. Olivia’s most liked Instagram photo, which used to be a nearly naked picture of herself taken in a bathroom mirror (that Bobby had screenshotted and made his lockscreen for a while), had been dethroned by a photo taken right outside of the registry office right after they got married, captured by Lottie. At first glance, it looked like the two of them were flipping off the camera, but in reality, it was their ring fingers that they were holding up. Their left ones, to be more specific, showing off their rings. The caption? “<em>Sorry mum</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby unraveled himself from around her and excused himself to the bathroom quickly before hitting the road to head to the airport. In the meantime, Olivia opened up her contacts in her phone. She quickly scrolled down to the K’s before clicking facetime on Lucas’ contact.</p><p> </p><p>She recognized his office in the background behind him when he answered. He had a smile on his face, “Hey! Long time, no talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I know. I was just calling to tell you we got your gift and say thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good! I’m glad it made it in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it did. This is really sweet. You didn’t have to. I really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas noticed the slight emphasis she put on “I,” earning a soft smile from him. He nodded, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The look in her eye bordered on intense, intensely appreciative, “Really, Luke. Thank you. It means a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you don’t need to thank me. I’m happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia could tell he meant it, and she was a little confused by the peace it brought her, though happy to feel it. She wasn’t sure what it was inside her that was finally put to rest, but something was, and that was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby returned, “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Liv looked up to him. “Oh! Yeah. I was just calling to say thank you to Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby came over so he was now in frame too, “Hey, big guy! Thanks for the fancy wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed, “Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we probably ought to go. We’re headed to the airport,” Liv said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, where ya headed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fiji! Honeymoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, man, Fiji’s <em>nice</em>. You’ll love it. I’ve been a couple times. You’re going to have a lovely trip, I’m sure.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, Mr. Worldwide,” Bobby teased.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas chuckled again, “Dalé.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Olivia and Bobby let out a loud laugh in response. Bobby sounded genuinely surprised when he responded, “Hey! That was actually a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas made a gesture as if he was bowing, making the couple laugh again. He smiled, “Alright, I’ll let you go. Have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, “We will. Thank you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did he get a sense of humor?” Bobby asked as soon as the call ended, making Olivia cackle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is <em>lush</em>,” Bobby said as the door to their private little villa swung open.</p><p> </p><p>The flight was long, including a plane switch about halfway. Liv and Bobby both forced themselves to stay awake, knowing they’d be landing at nighttime. She was a little bummed that there wasn’t a flight that landed earlier in the day so they could actually see the beach they’d be staying on, but whatever. They had a pleasant surprise to wake up to, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had insisted on Bobby letting her do the planning for their honeymoon. She wanted to go all out for him, considering the rock that’s been living on her hand for the last few months. After being told about a luxury resort in Fiji that offered beyond bougie villas that each sat on their own private stretch of white sand beach, Liv was sold. Maybe answering the phone when Hope called wasn’t always a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>The last month of newly married life was bliss. Not much different than unmarried life, but still. The only changes really had been Olivia having to regularly correct herself when still referring to herself as Taylor rather than McKenzie. She was still adjusting to the whole new name thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Olivia Taylor,” she reached out to shake the hand of a studio executive she was meeting for the first time. She shook her head, “No, sorry. McKenzie. Olivia McKenzie.” She laughed at the confused expression painted on the man’s face before explaining herself, “I got married last week.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He laughed too, “Ah! Well, Congratulations.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby did end up having a little celebration since they didn’t end up having an actual wedding. Just a handful of friends and family. Despite not being ordained, Gary “remarried” them, as he called it, more for show than anything else. It was nothing more than a series of joking vows that included Olivia swearing to never use metal utensils in Bobby’s nonstick pans. Bobby swore to never try to make the bed in return, because Liv always said he did it wrong and would redo it herself.</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Marisol stood beside Bobby as his best person. Olivia, who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt at this <em>very</em> chill “wedding,” of course, had Lottie at her side. Less than 20 friends, along with their families, were gathered there in Liv’s parent’s back garden. Small, simple, and <em>very</em> them. Bobby’s parents had even come down for the shindig, finally meeting Liv’s family.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s parents had taken the news surprisingly well. She and Bobby didn’t get a chance to stop by after leaving the registry office since her dad wasn’t home. They ended up having dinner together the next night – a wonderful meal cooked by Bobby to butter them up, along with a bottle of wine to get them nice and chill before dropping quite a massive bomb on them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh, so… We need to tell you something,” Liv finally said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it, honey?” Her mother asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia sat there quietly for a few seconds as she tried to decide the best way to say it. She decided to be blunt, “There’s no easy way to say it, so I guess I should just throw it out there. We, um… We got married yesterday.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv’s dad laughed loudly, assuming it was a joke. The unwavering expression on both Olivia and Bobby’s faces told him that his assumption was wrong. As if on cue, both of her parents looked down to the newlyweds’ hands, finding an additional wedding band on Liv’s finger and a new ring on Bobby’s.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Olivia Marie Taylor…” Her mother said, tone mixed with sternness and disbelief. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“McKenzie.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s uh, McKenzie now.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby stifled a giggle as Liv’s parents let out a sigh in unison. Her dad looked over to Bobby as her mother rubbed her temples, “You’re lucky I like you so much, or you’d be a dead man.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Believe me,” Bobby laughed, “I know. I kinda assumed I would be.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“At least <strong>you’re</strong> the one she decided to elope with.” Her dad’s eyebrows raised as he shook his head ever so slightly, “It could’ve been worse.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia’s mum looked up to Liv, “You didn’t think to, I don’t know… tell us?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’d try to stop me! And you know I much rather ask for forgiveness than permission.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv’s dad chuckled, “No shit. Story of your damn life.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t wait for you to have a little Olivia of your own,” her mother said. “Payback for the hell you’ve put us through for the last 27 years.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby laughed again, “Hey, I wouldn’t mind another Liv.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You say that because you’ve never caught this Liv scaling the side of the house at 4am on a Sunday to get back in after sneaking out to do only God knows what… <strong>twice</strong>.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia left the next day after their little get together, so-called wedding. He had been really looking forward to this trip. Maybe he was a little shallow, but he was more excited to spend the next little bit with Olivia trotting around the beach in those skimpy little bikinis of hers.</p><p> </p><p>The last time Bobby got to spend an extended period of time with her walking around damn near naked like that was on the show. Then, he was cursed with having to keep a friendly distance without lingering eyes. Now, though, she was his to touch and gawk at as he pleased. And it was touching and gawking that he intended to do.</p><p> </p><p>“This is legitimately the nicest place I’ve ever been in my <em>life</em>,” Bobby said, flopping down (starfish style) on the king-sized bed in the middle of the bedroom, soft, fluffy white bedding caving in around him. Their suitcases he was pulling long abandoned in the living room of their villa. “Oh, this is <em>so</em> soft,” he said, doing his arms in a snow angel motion, making Liv laugh.</p><p> </p><p>One of the walls was all glass, entirely made up of windows and a sliding door. You could see the waves crashing on the shore of their little stretch of beach even in the darkness, lit ever so slightly by the pale moonlight. All of the villas were spaced pretty far apart, leaving Bobby and Liv virtually alone. The main building where most other amenities of the resort were located was a little bit of a walk away, but when she booked it, Liv figured they wouldn’t be leaving their room or the beach too much, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>She had plans for going for couples’ massages at the resort spa and, of course, dinner at some of the fancy restaurants they had on property. Other than that, Olivia was planning on spending her pure, uninterrupted alone time with Bobby. Just Bobby. Well, the sun, the sand, and Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed the room and laid down beside him. Bobby instinctively pulled her closer. Olivia went willingly, eventually bringing her head to rest on his chest, “I’m glad you like it,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hummed appreciatively as he kissed the top of her head. He mumbled against her hair, “You know we aren’t going home until I’ve fucked you in every square inch of this place, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a threat?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “A promise.” Bobby twisted his head around a bit to look outside the windows. He nodded in the direction of the hot tub on the porch, “That’s first on my list.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hot tub is the best you’ve got?” Liv teased.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “First of all,” he paused, and Olivia laughed at the fact that he was about to present multiple points. Bobby continued, “I give it to you good no matter the location, thank you. But it’s a good ole fashioned cliché and I never have.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had sex in a fuckin’ <em>Ferris Wheel</em>, and you’re telling me you’ve never done it in a hot tub?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never was presented with the opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, “There’s one in the hideaway at the villa.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t know what her point was, “Uh-huh…”</p><p> </p><p>“You went with Priya.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I got any action from <em>Priya</em>? I mean, thanks for believing in me that much.” Liv cackled before he carried on, “Either way, I wouldn’t have done anything with her. We had a friendly snuggle and called it a night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please,” Olivia rolled her eyes. “You can’t sit here and tell me you wouldn’t have fucked Priya if given the chance. Anyone would fuck Priya if given a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I was taken in spirit.” Bobby replied.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head with a bit of a giggle as she repeated him, “’Taken in spirit.’”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed too, “I really was. I’ve been in a committed relationship with you since like a week after I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled on to her side and moved to hover over Bobby ever so slightly before dipping her head to kiss him. She spoke once they parted, “I don’t know what I did to deserve a man like you, but I sure am lucky to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty fit. That helps,” he said. Liv thumped him on the chest, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday, nighttime</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Bobby had spent the morning exploring The Garden of the Sleeping Giant, a <em>massive</em> botanical garden. He enjoyed watching Olivia skip around the paths, excitedly shuffling up to all the different plants along the walkways. He found it just as adorable the twentieth time she said she wished she could have one of the random plants for their flat as he did the first time she said it. It was the only activity Liv had planned off of the resort property. They had done a few other things the resort offered, such as the couples spa they had, along with a little snorkeling trip. Now, the last few days of their trip would be spent like a couple of beach bums.</p><p> </p><p>They spent their afternoon doing just that – chilling on the beach and soaking up the sunshine. Being in the sun was darkening Bobby’s freckles again. Olivia couldn’t seem to stop herself from just staring at him, basking in his beauty as the sun sparkled off of the water droplets on his skin in contrast to all of the little dark speckles that were scattered over every inch of him.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were just returning from dinner at one of the resort restaurants around 10:00 when Bobby’s phone started ringing. It was Mrs. Lewis. He quickly excused himself from the bathroom, where they had been getting ready for bed, to quickly answer the call. He was gone maybe 15 minutes before finally returning. There was an issue with a few order forms for the bakery, something Bobby usually handled. They felt awful for disrupting his vacation.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby spoke as he entered the bathroom once again, still looking down at his phone, “One of our suppliers-” He cut himself off when he discovered it to be empty. “Baby?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back around, walking back through the doorway to discover the hot tub lights outside to be on, water bubbling with Olivia patiently waiting for him. Bobby laughed at himself for walking right by her without even noticing. His chest tightened at the sight of her with her hair tied up in a loose, messy bun on top of her head, strands of hair falling out and framing her face. Liv looked so pretty sitting there in the soft glow of the lights beneath the water.</p><p> </p><p>He popped his head out of the sliding glass door, “Whatcha doin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting on my blind ass husband. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“About to change so I can join my rude ass wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia responded merely with a giggle, leaning back in her spot, making herself comfortable. Bobby made sure to be quick, speedily changing into swim trunks. Olivia watched him walk past the sliding door again and through to the living room area of their little villa. She couldn’t figure out what he could’ve even been doing until she saw him come back through the bedroom door again, two glasses and a bottle of wine in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wordlessly filled both glasses before handing them off to Liv so he could join her in the water. She passed his back to him once he was in and settled beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy meeting you here,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, were you expecting someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv took a sip of her drink before she spoke, “Yeah, but you’ll do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do, huh?” Bobby wrapped an arm around her waist beneath the water and pulled her closer. He watched her nod, and he laughed, “Well, lucky me, then. I feel sorry for the bastard who’s missing out.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia watched him take a drink of the pinot noir, eyebrow arched. He raised his eyebrows, silently responding to her unspoken question, prompting her to go ahead. She shook her head at him, “There was a bottle of white wine in the mini-bar too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. We both like red.”</p><p> </p><p>“It gives you-”</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, “Lass, I swear to god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, babe,” she laughed, “the sooner you accept your fate of red wine hangovers, the sooner you’ll shut me up.”</p><p> </p><p> “I don’t get hangovers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>do</em> get hangovers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” he shook his head. “Old people get hangovers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost 28 isn’t old, you know,” Liv poked his side as she scooched herself a little closer after sitting her glass on the edge of the hot tub beside them. His arm wrapped more snuggly around her as she brought her head to rest on Bobby’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m not old.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be hot when you start going grey. I’m already looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, loud and bright, as he followed her movements from a moment before, moving his glass to the side of the hot tub. A soft smile stayed on his face as he spoke, “Yeah? You think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for sure!” Liv nodded excitedly, “You already have a grandpa wardrobe, too. You’re really going to work it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s a dad wardrobe, thank you. I’m already set for babies. You’re going to have to go get mom jeans and shit. Not me. Hawaiian shirts on deck, ready to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been preparing your whole life for this,” Olivia scooched even closer to him, now leaving essentially no space between them, entirely melted into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I have. Stocking up on ugly shirts until I found myself a pretty little lass to wife me up.”</p><p> </p><p>She cackled, “’Wife you?’”</p><p> </p><p>“’Husband me’ didn’t have as good of a ring to it,” Bobby gave her a goofy grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Moron,” Liv mumbled as she started pressing kisses to the side of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but you’re stuck with me for real now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love that for me,” Olivia said, making him huff in amusement. Her lips trailed higher, stopping and grazing her teeth against the sweet spot just below his ear, earning a sigh out of him. Bobby could feel her smiling against him as one of her hands moved to the waistband of his trunks, teasingly toying with the fabric. He titled his head, giving her easier access to his neck, making her giggle into his skin, “Eager.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s lips moved along his jaw, and Bobby took it as a cue to turn his head, finally meeting her in a kiss. Moving his lips slowly against hers as the arm that was wrapped around her moved up, his hand firmly finding a resting spot on the back of her neck.<br/>
<br/>
Olivia had a plan when she initiated this. She really did. That plan, though, was long gone out the window now that Bobby’s tongue was in her mouth, kissing her the way that <em>still</em> knocked her off her feet and cleared her mind of any sort of conscious thought.</p><p> </p><p>She was grounded when Bobby shifted in place, her hand that had temporarily forgotten its mission on his waist brushing against the growing semi in his trunks. Liv got back on track, hand now fully dipping below and grasping him. Bobby grunted against her lips, hips involuntarily bucking at the contact. His kisses grew sloppier the longer she slowly, gently, <em>almost barely</em> stroked him, moaning quietly into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He was growing impatient, and Olivia knew he was. Bobby knew the name of the teasing game, considering he was the one who usually started it. He squeezed her thigh, trying to drop a hint. A hint for what, he wasn’t sure. Straddle him, spread her legs to let him get between them, whatever – he didn’t care at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Liv,” he mumbled, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Baby</em>,” Bobby whined.</p><p> </p><p>Liv spoke with a smirk on her face, voice low as her hand that was already barely moving against him came to a stop, “I can’t give you what you want if you won’t tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>His hips bucked again, desperate for any sort of friction, “God, fuck. Fuck me, <em>please</em>.”  </p><p> </p><p>As much as Olivia was enjoying whining, begging Bobby, she gave in, shifting to straddle his hips. Fucking like this in the water wasn’t exactly practical, but she wanted to give him his full hot tub fantasy. He was quick to slide his hands up her back, unhooking the clasp of her strapless bikini top before tossing it over the side of the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby started trailing messy kisses across her chest as Olivia was shoving his trunks out of the way, pushing her own swimsuit to the side, and lining themselves up before slowly sinking on to him. A long, drawn-out groan escaped Bobby, “Ah, <em>shit</em>, that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv kept her same slow pace from a few moments before as Bobby’s hands gripped firmly on her ass. At least until he started meeting her in the middle, thrusting up into her, throwing off her painfully slow rhythm. Her arms flew out to brace herself around him, knocking the wine glass off the side of the hot tub and shattering it. Neither of them cared, not stopping anything they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took one of Liv’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over the hardened bud. One hand moved around, finding her clit and rubbing deliberate circles around the bundle of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god, yes,” she cried out, nails now digging into Bobby’s shoulders, water sloshing around them. Liv came suddenly, not even realizing she was already that close herself. He hissed as her walls fluttered, tightening around him.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s voice was low, speaking directly into his ear, encouraging him, urging him to cum for her. That was it for him. Once her mouth started rambling on with filth that would never be said in the light of day, he was about done for.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me, Bobby. I wanna feel it,” she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>A moan rumbled deep in Bobby’s throat as his head fell back, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he found his release. Olivia went forward a bit, fully leaning down against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, Bobby’s hand moving slowly, soothingly on her back.</p><p> </p><p>Liv kissed the side of his neck, “Did you enjoy your hot tub sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “I did.” He kissed her forehead. He gestured behind him, thumb pointing down to both the long forgotten broken glass on the ground, along with the water that had been splashed out of the tub, “Messy, though.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Late night</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wanted a quick shower before they called it a night, leaving Olivia to get settled in bed alone. A Jim Carrey movie played on the television while she waited, though her attention was on her phone screen, selecting a preset to put on a picture of her and Bobby taken earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>She was just posting it on Instagram when Bobby finally emerged from the bathroom, boxers low on his hips, showing off the deep-set V that Liv loved so much.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her when he caught her staring, “Lookin’ for seconds already?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes at him as he climbed into bed beside her, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>She wiggled closer to him and Bobby instinctively put an arm out, suggesting she snuggle up to him, an offer she couldn’t refuse. Bobby’s free hand came up to her face, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Olivia’s ear. He let out a quiet, happy hum before he spoke, “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s nose scrunched up as her cheeks flushed, making Bobby laugh. She smiled sheepishly, “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again, “You are.”</p><p> </p><p>The blush on her cheeks intensified. She turned her head, face now partially buried in the pillow. “Bobbyyyyyy,” she whined through giggles.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke with a grin still spread on his face, “Why are you being so cute all of a sudden?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.” Olivia looked at him in silence for a moment before shrugging, just barely, “I just fancy you.”</p><p> </p><p>A short bark of laughter left Bobby, “Yeah, I’d sure hope you fancy me.” He poked her side, “We’re kinda married.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, “I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p><br/>
“Do you fancy me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Bobby hummed. “I’ve got a <em>massive</em> crush on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia closed the last remaining bit of space between them, arms wrapping around his waist, one leg hiking over his, partially wrapping around him. He knew the drill, his arms following suit, wrapping around her as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, my little koala.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled and spoke against his skin, “I love you too.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"But now you're my whole life.<br/>Now you're my whole world.<br/>I just can't believe<br/>The way I feel about you, girl.<br/>Like a river meets the sea,<br/>Stronger than it's ever been.<br/>We've come so far since that day,<br/>And I thought I loved you then.</p><p>I can just see you<br/>With a baby on the way.<br/>I can just see you<br/>When your hair is turning grey.<br/>What I can't see<br/>Is how I'm ever gonna love you more,<br/>But I've said that before."</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The One I Belong To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: You're Still The One - Shania Twain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The first Saturday of November, evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia had been at her brother, Tommy’s place since 9:00 am. It was their niece’s 7th birthday and they agreed to help set up the party, spending the morning decorating the house. Well, Liv had. Bobby spent that time in the playroom with the birthday girl and her older brother, keeping them distracted and out of everyone else’s hair while they prepared the celebration. It was a job that he quickly volunteered for, filling the kids with excitement. All of the Taylor children adored Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ooh! Does this mean you’re our uncle now!?” One of Milo’s daughters asked at the ‘wedding’ that Liv and Bobby had a few weeks ago. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby laughed, “I think so, yes. Technically, yeah, I guess I am!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of the guests who weren’t part of the family had left not long ago. All of the birthday girl’s pals from school had come and gone, leaving the Taylor bunch as the only children still around. Not that there weren’t tons of them, still outnumbering the adults by significant numbers because… you know, five brothers, all with multiple children each. Everyone but Milo and his family were still in attendance.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had fallen back into the role he was playing earlier in the day (and any other time they were around Liv’s whole family), playing with all of the kids. Olivia was sitting with one of her sisters-in-law at a patio table as the sun set, watching the massive game of freeze tag going on in the garden, the sound of giggles filling the air. 14 kids, along with Bobby and Chris.</p><p> </p><p>“You just <em>wait</em>, Ellie! As soon as I’m unfrozen, you’re going to get it!” Bobby called out as one of the little girls tagged him, leaving him frozen for the fifth time in the last couple of minutes. Bobby was often their favorite target in these types of games.</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile had seemed to find a permanent home on Liv’s lips as she watched the scene playing out in front of her. Something about seeing him with kids always made her insides melt. She knew how good of a father he would be one day, but the reminder never failed to make her chest tighten. Olivia thought about it a lot, their future and the children it would bring.</p><p> </p><p>She could already see Bobby now – playing dress-up whenever he’s asked and making actual baked goods for tea parties. Though excited for it now, she could already hear herself having to tell him for the millionth time not to let the kids have nerf gun wars in the house, making them all go outside. Liv also knew that during those times, it wouldn’t be long until she was out joining them in their game, even if she was already confident that the kids and Bobby would <em>for sure</em> team up against her.</p><p> </p><p>As if she could read Olivia’s mind, Alicia, the sister-in-law she had always been closest to, Chris’ wife, finally spoke after a brief moment of comfortable silence. She looked over to Liv, “When are you two planning on having kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Liv asked as she was pulled out of her daydream.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia laughed, “Kids. When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right. I don’t know, actually. We haven’t talked about it, really. Like, when we want them, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you thinking sooner or later?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shrugged, “I’m not sure. I mean, I’m down for sooner, but I don’t know where he’s at.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, considering the two of you share a brain, I’m sure he’s on the same page,” Alicia replied.</p><p> </p><p>“’Share a brain,’” Liv repeated with a giggle. “We share a single brain cell that we ping pong back and forth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s not true. You’ve got at least five up there. You just let him borrow one.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia cackled, the almost scream laugh echoing around the yard, “You’re giving me more credit than I deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia nodded, “You’re probably right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The early hours of Sunday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Bobby got home around 11:00 after stopping to pick up McDonald’s on their way home. They were both exhausted, going straight to bed as soon as they finished eating. The day had been long, full of chasing children around the yard, and they were ready to crash.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them found themselves in bed earlier than they used to these days. Most nights that were spent at home usually ended in bed before 10:00. Bobby was more than pleased with this habit slowly but surely turning Olivia into a morning person. He used to have to drag her out of bed if he wanted her up before 10:00 am if she didn’t have to be. Now though, she tended to join Bobby for coffee most mornings before he went into work. Extra time with Liv was always time well spent.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to go longer than a solid 15 minutes without touching each other, they were cuddled up in bed, of course. Liv’s head rested on Bobby’s chest as she absentmindedly drew shapes on his skin with her nails as they rewatched an episode of Chopped that they had already seen.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s phone buzzed against the nightstand on his side of the bed. Liv moved on to her side next to him to let him reach over and grab it. She watched him as he typed out a quick reply to the meme Gary sent, Bobby’s eyes squinting from the sudden brightness so close to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head was propped up on her elbow when Bobby looked back to her after putting his phone where it had been a few moments before. He could tell she was thinking – about what, he wasn’t sure. He raised his eyebrows at her to urge her to say whatever it was on her mind. Liv still didn’t say anything just yet, merely twisting her mouth to the side.</p><p> </p><p>She finally sighed, unsure of how to bring it up in any way other than just being direct, “When do you wanna start trying?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s eyebrows shot up again, “Like for a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia giggled and poked his chest, “Yes, a baby. What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. Maybe you wanted to try out for the school musical. My dad would be pissed, though. It’s the same day as the big game.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched the corners of his mouth slowly begin to turn up slightly, a soft smile that was barely noticeable, yet warm. Bobby slowly dragged his finger along the arm Liv was holding herself up with, “Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… I’m ready when you are,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>Liv mirrored him, a smile beginning to form, “Same.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, then we’re both ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s soft little grin intensified, transforming into the goofy one that Olivia loved so much, “So, like, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Liv hummed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her free arm a gentle tug, urging her to come back closer to him. She went willingly before dipping down and kissing him. Bobby’s hand gently cradled back of her head as his tongue slid past her lips. He pressed against her shoulder as a silent request for her to lay back. Liv complied, allowing Bobby to roll on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>His lips were trailing down her neck when she spoke again, a little bit of a giggle between words, “I didn’t mean <em>now</em>-now. I’m still on the pill, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we can practice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mid-November, Saturday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a chat with her doctor, Olivia had stopped taking her birth control. That was it, really. She and Bobby had a <em>very</em> active sex life, to say the least, so that was all it took to be officially trying for a baby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You for real get some every day?” Gary drunkenly asked Bobby during his mini bachelor party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“Most days, yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mate. <strong>Mate</strong>. I really let her get away, huh? Loz doesn’t put out like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby laughed loudly, “Shut up!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The whole starting a family thing brought on something that Liv knew was inevitable. Still, it didn’t make it any less heartbreaking for her. Their crummy little flat wasn’t exactly a family home. It was tiny and cluttered. The guest room had slowly become less of a guest room and more of a where-they-put-random-shit room. Olivia still loved it. She loved it more each day, truly a home.</p><p> </p><p>It had only become more of a home since sharing it with Bobby. It was so deeply connected to their love story for Olivia. So much of the beginning of their relationship happened within these walls, still hiding from the world. Even beyond the first milestones – the first kiss, first time having sex, first I love you, first Christmas together, everything. All of it seemed to happen there in Liv’s flat that became <em>their</em> flat.</p><p> </p><p>Every room had its own memory, it seemed. All of them lived so vividly in Liv’s memory, but she still hated the idea of leaving them behind. She didn’t want to let go of the place where some of her favorite moments with Bobby were spent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Olivia was sat at the island in her kitchen, scrolling through Twitter as her music was on shuffle and playing through a wireless speaker. They had only been officially more than friendly for a couple of weeks, sleeping together for the first time just over two weeks ago, going on only their third date the night before. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby was cooking dinner and had just put on a pot of green beans to go along with the steak he was about to make. Neither of them had really spoken in a bit. Just each other’s company was enough as the music played quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You’re Still The One by Shania Twain, one of Bobby’s god-tier 90’s love songs, came on shuffle. Without much thought, Bobby crossed the kitchen to where Olivia was sat and stuck his hand out at her. She didn’t even look up for a second, still focused on her screen. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t until he overdramatically cleared his throat that he got Olivia’s attention, “<strong>Ahem</strong>.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up at him with a slightly furrowed brow as he wiggled his fingers at her with an expectant look on his face. Bobby finally let out a sigh, “What? You gonna make me <strong>ask</strong> you to dance with me?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was still getting to know Bobby as a lover. He was slowly getting more comfortable in this new thing with her, his confidence building. Most of the moves were still being made by Olivia, making this even more of a surprise to her. The small but intimate gesture had the butterflies in her gut taking flight, her skin beneath where Bobby’s hand rested on the small of her back feeling as if it were buzzing. His touch was somehow both electric and comforting all at once. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That was the moment Liv was done for. As she danced with him there in her little kitchen, her head resting on his chest as they swayed, she realized that whatever she and Bobby were, it was certainly more than a bit of fun. It wasn’t a fling. For the first time, it crossed Liv’s mind that this could’ve been for the long haul. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That flat had always been her flat, her only home other than the one she grew up in with her parents. But Olivia tried her best to remind herself that a new home was a new beginning. It was a metaphorical start of their future together, even though it had already begun, really. A home they bought together would be theirs. Yes, the flat was theirs, but more in technicality than anything else. It’s not like Bobby had any say in choosing it, not that he didn’t like it. It was his by default, but Olivia’s at heart.</p><p> </p><p>The whole new home search thing had finally kicked off, touring a few different places a bit outside of the bustling downtown area where they had lived before. Liv hated all four of them and Bobby had only felt eh about one. Priya had set them up with one of her friends, an estate agent in the London area, but she was also sending them links to cute little spots she found herself online.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia were currently walking out of their fifth home they toured, back to his car parked out front. While this place was the best they had seen so far, it still wasn’t right. Well, the best to Bobby. It was quite a bit more modern than Olivia preferred. She wanted a cottage vibe to the place, and this certainly wasn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a loud dramatic sigh as she sank into her seat after climbing into the car before looking over at Bobby, a deep-set frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve all been bad, though! It’s starting to feel like the universe is set against us finding a house.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna find one, lass. There are more than five houses in London, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv leaned back and stared out the window as Bobby began to drive, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. She absentmindedly laced her fingers with his. The gentle, comforting squeeze he gave her reminded Olivia that as annoying and frustrating as all of this was, at least she was doing it with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Monday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia came from the bathroom connected to their bedroom. She flopped down on the bed dramatically, letting out a loud groan as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I started my period.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“That means I’m not pregnant, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled again, shaking his head at her, “Baby, we’ve been trying for like, two weeks. It takes months for some people. Years, even.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m impatient, though,” she said. “You know this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do know this.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv thumped him, “You’re not supposed to agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby reached out and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, “Oh, you want me to lie to you, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Saturday</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Bobby were stood in the kitchen of house number nine, surrounded by tons of cabinets and lots of counter space. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large back garden, and plenty of space to grow. It was two stories, but still cute and cozy.</p><p> </p><p>They both had a good feeling about this one when they pulled up, a feeling that was confirmed as they followed their relator inside. The outside of the house had an old cottage vibe, while the inside had recently been renovated to be a bit more modern. It was only 15 minutes from Gary and Lottie’s flat, making hanging out easier, even with their regular bar now on the other side of town. Not that they had any intentions of not going anymore, even after the move.</p><p> </p><p>Even better, Liv’s brother, Chris, lived only two streets away. He was the third youngest, just a year older than her and her twin brother. He had three kids of his own already, most of which were pretty young, making them close in age to the inevitable children that Bobby and Olivia would have. Just the idea of the kids running around the neighborhood with their cousins filled Liv with inexplicable excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents weren’t far away either, much closer than they were to their flat. Everything about this place just felt right. It seemed like everything about it was aligned with everything they wanted and had some little bonuses sprinkled on top. The only downside was it being a little further from the bakery than Bobby’s ideal, but he had already said he didn’t mind the extra ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Liv leaned against the marble counter, getting a tiny bit closer to Bobby on the other side. She wiggled her brows and gave him a knowing look, one he recognized despite it being the first time he had seen it. It was the first time she hadn’t looked miserable inside one of the homes they looked at together.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed and nodded too, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a little squeal and scurried around the counter, wrapping her arms around him as their relator watched this weird, bordering on mind-reading exchange.</p><p> </p><p>The man finally interrupted, “Does that mean you two finally like one? Is that what that means?”</p><p> </p><p>“We love it,” they said in unison before laughing at each other and exchanging a ‘jinx.’</p><p> </p><p>“How in sync you are is kind of strange,” the man mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“We know,” they said, yet again at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there haven’t been any offers on this place yet, as far as I know. It’s only been up for a few days, so you may get it pretty easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meant to be, then,” Bobby replied.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded against him, “Meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The first weekend of December, evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s bare feet dragged on the ground beneath her as she shuffled down the corridor to answer the front door. They had been expecting Lottie and Gary, and the doorbell just rang, obviously them. Bobby and Liv had just signed on the house in the middle of the week, making it officially theirs.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t made the move just yet. The place was still empty, making it perfect for doing some painting. Bobby had already put cheap sheets down in the living room to protect the hardwood floors, paint poured out, just waiting on Lottie and Gary’s arrival. Tilly was already there too. Bobby and Liv had brought her so she could start getting used to the house. She was out back, running around and barking at god knows what.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia opened the front door, a smile spread wide, excited for their friends to finally see their new place, “Isn’t it cute!?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie’s expression mirrored Olivia’s, “So cute! I like the witchy vibe.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way to let them in, “Just because it’s a cottage that has ivy wrapping on it doesn’t make it witchy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Witchy.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary laughed and held up the case of beer they brought, “Beer!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like we would invite you unprepared? We already have some, but I’m sure we can do with more.”</p><p> </p><p>“No such thing as too much beer,” he chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby came from the kitchen, “Innit nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Witchy!” Lottie said again.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Stop calling it witchy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I thought that too, the ivy with dark brick and everything,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we bought a witch’s cottage and you didn’t think to let me know?” Olivia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a witch’s cottage,” Bobby replied.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie put a hand on Olivia’s shoulders, “I can teach you some spells if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill you, Loz.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a spell for that!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***** <strike><em>(sorta)</em></strike></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Late night</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What used to be smoky grey walls were now a bright, off white, a stark contrast to the dark, rich brown of the wood floors.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie and Gary had called it a night about an hour ago, leaving Bobby and Olivia (and Tilly outside) alone. They were currently sat in front of the burning fireplace, sharing the last beer before heading home. Bobby was stretched out, leaning back on his hands behind him. Liv had her legs tossed over his, taking the second to last sip left in the glass bottle before handing it off.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s jeans were <em>covered</em> in paint, naturally the clumsiest and messiest person Liv had ever known. He had an almost perfect handprint on his butt, left when Olivia dipped her hand into the paint before swatting his ass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I hate you,” Bobby laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She winked, “Mine now.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been yours!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv watched his throat as he swallowed the last of their shared drink, eyes locked on his Adam’s apple as it bobbed. Her eyes finally met with Bobby’s again, finding a smirk on his face as he brought the empty bottle down to sit beside him. He arched an eyebrow, making her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she was caught, merely giving a shrug, “You’re hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, echoing around the empty room, “<em>You’re</em> hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Moving so quickly that he didn’t even realize it was happening, Liv straddled him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she brought her lips to his. It made her giggle again that he was already smiling into it. Her kisses trailed down, eventually moving to his neck, her hips rolling down against his.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hummed before speaking, “Now?”</p><p> </p><p>She mumbled against his skin, “I was just gonna blow you.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again, “So romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was in Liv’s mouth by the time he spoke again. He was still leaning back on one arm, the other hand tangled in her hair as he watched her, eyes locked on each other’s. He pushed the hair that had fallen in her face away, “You know,” he said, cutting himself off with a moan as he bumped the back of her throat. “We, uh, we can’t make a baby like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia quickly pulled herself off of him, laughter leaving her along with trails of spit, “Don’t make me laugh when your cock’s actively in my mouth.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, “Kills the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes with a grin, “Well? C’mon! Baby making.”</p><p> </p><p>She mocked what he had said to her just a bit before, “<em>So romantic</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You're still the one I run to.<br/>The one that I belong to.<br/>You're still the one I want for life.<br/>You're still the one.<br/>You're still the one that I love.<br/>The only one I dream of.<br/>You're still the one I kiss good night.</p><p>You're still the one."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Give You My Wild, Give You A Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Peace - Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p>(this is one of my FAVORITE bobby/liv songs. when folklore came out, i was literally shook by how them this song is.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>christmas part 3 the remix (also for the actual week of real world christmas! what a treat! happy holidays, lads.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The third weekend of December, late morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia could be found pacing back and forth in the master bedroom in the new house. Bobby was still at work, leaving her alone at home for the day – alone in the house for the first time in the last week, finally able to go pick up pregnancy tests and take them. She was a week late and kind of, sort of freaking out. Good freaking out but freaking out none the less.</p><p> </p><p>She was waiting for Bobby to be gone so she could surprise him. Liv wanted to do that cheesy shit mums share on Facebook, knowing how much Bobby would appreciate something cute and silly like that. She had only taken one of the three tests she purchased, and the last four minutes had been the longest of her life, but somehow had another minute to go.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of her phone’s timer ringing out from the bathroom counter startled her despite waiting for it. Olivia made her way to the bathroom but stopped at the doorway to take a deep breath and make sure her hopes weren’t too high. She reminded herself of what Bobby had told her. <em>It takes months for some people, years even</em>. They had only been trying for a month. <em>Don’t be unrealistic</em>, she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding as she finally allowed herself to enter the bathroom, walking up to the counter but not yet looking down. <em>Just look</em>, Olivia thought.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down—two pink lines. Liv’s eyes went wide as she grabbed one of the other unopened boxes on the counter, hands shaking, to double-check the symbols.</p><p> </p><p>Two pink lines. Positive.</p><p> </p><p><em>Positive</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly ripped open another box, taking the test inside. Five more minutes of pacing later, two pink lines. <strong><em>Positive</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Liv sped walked into the kitchen, quickly pulling the fridge door open before grabbing a bottle of water from the second shelf. She twisted off the metal cap of the reusable bottle, downing all of its contents. She needed to refill her bladder, <em>stat</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was just over half an hour later when Olivia was repeating her exact steps in the bedroom, a straight line back and forth while waiting for those painfully slow five minutes to pass.</p><p> </p><p>Timer, bathroom, read test – <em>positive</em>. Three for three, positive. </p><p> </p><p>She just stood there, test in hand, eyes locked on the results as if this one meant more than the two before it. The feeling she felt wasn’t one that she could really pin down. Don’t get her wrong, she was happy – joy that could be felt in every part of her body. But there was something else there, something she hadn’t felt before.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the realization that from this moment on, the life she would be living would be different than the one she had always known. Though it wasn’t something she often chose, the option to think or behave selfishly no longer existed. Her life was no longer going to be lived only for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Late nights stumbling home drunk with Bobby would soon be traded in for late nights trying to comfort a crying baby together. They would be spending the next years of their lives building, creating, <em>growing</em> a person, both literally and metaphorically. The idea of it alone was enough to have her smiling to herself, not only at that she was fulfilling her lifelong dream of having a family of her own, but also at the fact that Bobby was the man she was doing it with. The man of her dreams, her best friend. No matter where this road took them, at least she knew that the journey would be a fun one.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s eyes wandered to her reflection in the massive mirror that hung on the wall. Her head cocked to the side as her gaze fell to her midsection, blinking a few times as she just looked at her belly, trying to grasp that there was a baby in there. Or well, something that would become a baby.</p><p> </p><p>She shifted in place, body now facing the shower, but head still towards the mirror. Liv lifted her shirt to just where the band of her bra sat, bunching up the material of Bobby’s t-shirt she had on. Her hands ran over her nearly flat stomach as she tried to imagine what she’d look like nine months from now, all blown up and almost ready to pop.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s attention finally left the mirror, though just moving to look down at her stomach directly. She poked herself before mumbling to her belly, “You’re gonna be a Virgo, aren’t you? Libra, maybe?” She sighed with a bit of a shrug, “Could be worse.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Christmas Eve</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>One more day. That was it. She’d finally get to tell Bobby tomorrow. The fact that she was about to spend the evening with her entire family, the other people she dying to tell most, wasn’t helping how much keeping this secret was killing her. Olivia had never been good at keeping secrets, <em>especially</em> keeping secrets from Bobby. And her Mother.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t been at her parents’ house for long, still making rounds to talk to everyone – aunts, uncles, cousins, etc. Liv had just temporarily left Bobby with her parents to get drinks in the kitchen. She was greeted by Chris, pouring a glass of white wine as she entered the room, “Smelly! Merry Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p> Liv rolled her eyes, “Merry Christmas, Stinky.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, such loving siblings they were. Liv took it upon herself to go over to the cabinet to retrieve a single glass before taking it over to Chris to fill for her. He arched an eyebrow, “Just one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. For Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why aren’t you drinking? Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia turned and looked over her shoulder to ensure they were the only ones in the kitchen. They were indeed alone. She looked back to Chris, “Can you keep a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, ‘course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, Christopher,” she stuck out a pinky. He didn’t say anything, just laughing and wrapping his pinky around hers. Liv leaned closer to be safe, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris’ eyes went wide, “Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” He exclaimed, sitting the bottle he was holding down and pulling Olivia into a tight hug. “My smelly baby sister,” he murmured, “is gonna be a <em>mum</em>.” Chris quickly pulled away and brought his hands to her shoulders, shaking her a little too roughly, as big brothers do, “You’re gonna be <em>such</em> a good mum. God, and Bobby? I’m so happy for you two! Where is he? I wanna say-”</p><p> </p><p>Liv stopped him, “No! No, no, he doesn’t know yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean he doesn’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling him tomorrow. Like, with just <em>us</em> or whatever in the morning. I got a little gift to tell him. I haven’t told literally <em>anyone</em>. Just you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris laughed, “Your loudmouth has managed to keep this big of a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Liv laughed too.</p><p> </p><p>Chris poured Bobby’s glass of wine and sent her off with a glass of cranberry juice of her own. Looks like a vodka-cran, right? Liv found Bobby still with her mum but moved across the room in a circle with all of her older aunts.</p><p> </p><p>Liv took a minute to observe from afar, watching Bobby charm the collection of 60+ year old women, most of which he hadn’t met before, alongside Liv’s mum. All of their eyes sparkled as they listened to whatever it was that he was saying, hanging onto his every word. Olivia enjoyed watching Bobby do what he did best, just being <em>lovable</em>. Every first impression of him was a good one. Just about everyone who meets Bobby adores him; it’s inevitable. Sunshine in human form.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally made her way back to Bobby, though spotted first by an aunt due to his back being to Liv.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweet Olivia!” One of the old ladies called out, voice low and raspy from years of smoking, arms opening and suggesting Liv come in for a hug.</p><p><br/>
“Auntie Meryl!” Olivia called back, a smile spread wide. She stopped breathing for a moment as she went in a hug, holding her breath to protect her senses from terrible old lady perfume mixed with the smell of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Liv shuffled back into the group and handed off the glass of wine to Bobby. He chuckled as he took the glass of white wine, speaking quietly just to her, “I said red, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know. Red gives you-”</p><p> </p><p>He elbowed her with a chuckle, “Don’t start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia, sweetheart, this husband of yours is a <em>delight</em>,” a different old lady said, reaching out to touch Bobby’s arm with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Liv kiddingly scrunched her nose up and raised her eyebrows as she looked to Bobby, “Eh, he’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better be nice to him,” chimed in another aunt, “I could use a handsome, baking Scotsman around the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard her,” Bobby said, throwing his arm over Liv’s shoulders. “You ought to be nice to me, or I’m going home with Auntie Sara.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can have you! You’re messy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Christmas morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv had been buzzing all night, barely able to sleep. Knowing she was finally going to get to tell Bobby soon kept her awake. She finally managed to fall asleep around 4:00 am. The sunlight shining in the window woke her from her short slumber around 8:00. She instantly smelled the aroma of French toast and bacon as she stretched her arms above her head.</p><p> </p><p>As she laid there, Olivia thought of how different next Christmas would be. How different every Christmas from now on would be. The baby would only be a few months old by this time next year, but she knew that she and Bobby would be on the same page about still having the most extra first holiday possible. The thought of the many Christmases to come brought a soft smile to her face, how near putting out cookies for Santa and mornings filled with childhood joy and wonder really were.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia eventually got herself out of bed, brushing her teeth quickly before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. As she reached the archway, she discovered Bobby at the stove, dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt with a Santa hat on his head. She wasn’t sure where he even found the hat, making her laugh at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby whipped around, “What’re you laughin’ at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sexy getup,” Liv gestured at the hat as she crossed the room before giving him a quick peck.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, “You’re right. I’m devastated I don’t have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna see a magic trick?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to show me one no matter what I say.” Bobby rolled his eyes and gave Liv the finger as she paused. She continued with a laugh, “Yes. I’d love to see a magic trick.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took the hat off his head before turning it upside down, holding it like a bag. From inside, he pulled out another Santa hat that he had folded up and stuck inside. He unfolded it and began waving it like a flag, “Tada! Merry Crisis!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia watched him as he brought it to her head, putting it on her. She shook her head, just barely, “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wow</em>, Livie! No problem,” Bobby teased, his tone sarcastic. “You’re <em>so</em> welcome for the sick new hat. No need to say thanks, really. Don’t even worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sassy this morning, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little. I’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, the two of them found themselves sat on the floor of what would be a dining room if they had a table to put in it. Bobby got rid of his when he moved to Liv’s flat, and hers was tiny. They still had furniture shopping to do. For now, it was the Christmas tree room. At least until tomorrow, it was. Or the next day. Maybe the day after that. Don’t ask Liv. She hates taking the decorations down.</p><p> </p><p>She and Bobby put the tree up the night they signed on the place. That morning after they got the keys, they made the short drive to a Christmas tree farm just outside the city. It didn’t take them long to get one chosen and brought back to the new house. It was entirely empty that night, except for the tree and the mostly empty packs of ornaments. Oh, and the broken glass on the floor in the corner that couldn’t be swept up yet due to the lack of a broom. Bobby insisted the glass ornaments were perfect for reminding Liv (for the thousandth time) that he could juggle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bobby, baby, please don’t use the ornaments. You’re gonna break one,” Liv spoke over her shoulder as she adjusted the lights on the tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Bobby scoffed, “I’m not going to break one!” He defended himself, mere seconds before dropping and shattering an ornament. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv had found a little ornament a few days later when she was out shopping for home decorations with Chelsea. It was just a small picture frame that said ‘Our First Christmas!’ on it. Sure, it wasn’t their first Christmas together, but it was their first as a married couple. That was all the convincing Olivia needed to purchase the cute tree decoration. She had full intentions of replacing the generic stock photo of some random couple, but Bobby had a solid five-minute laughing fit at the idea of having just some random couple on their tree. So, of course, the stock photo ornament hung proudly on one of the front branches.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Bobby’s eyes were always drawn to that one. It made him laugh whenever he looked at the tree, making it his favorite. He fiddled with it, trying to get it to balance on the branch a little better after Liv quickly excused herself after opening their gifts, saying she’d be right back.</p><p> </p><p>They had an agreement this year that they were going simple on presents – only one gift each and it was meant to be something for the new house. Olivia had gotten Bobby a new set of knives for the kitchen, along with a magnetic metal bar to hang them from on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>He had managed to pull off what he was worried would be the impossible… Getting all of the photos Liv keeps hung on the wall reframed. Bobby had the idea months ago, realizing what a great gift it could be considering the state of some of the old ones. She had frames that were old and worn down, ones that were on the verge of falling apart, and some didn’t match the rest. He had the chaos of moving to thank for being able to get his hands on all the pictures without her noticing. Bobby was able to get it done after telling Liv that he’d be at Ollie’s late. He spent the evening in their mostly empty new garage, moving each picture himself – all almost fifty of them.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally returned, “Okay, so, I cheated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit!” Bobby laughed as he looked behind him, watching her approach with another gift in hand. “I knew you were going to! I was going to get you something else but talked myself out of it because you sometimes follow the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>She had already bought Bobby’s fancy knife set before she found out that she was pregnant but had the idea to give him some sort of gift to announce the big news. So, a second gift that they agreed not to do it was.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Liv said, sitting down beside him on the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took the bag in his hands and jokingly gave it a shake before setting it down in front of him. He moved the white tissue paper cautiously, gently peaking in before just pulling the top clump. Inside the bag was a mug, striking him with a wave of confusion. <em>A mug?</em> Bobby thought. He reached in and pulled the cup out to examine it.</p><p> </p><p>On each side was black, bold text, <strong>WORLD’S BEST DAD</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just held it, staring at it for what was starting to feel like an eternity, not a clue as to why she would’ve gotten it for him. He finally looked over to Liv, “Thank you.” It came out more like a question.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “You don’t get it, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” he looked back down at the mug in his hands, moving it around to look at both sides as if the back had the secret answer. “I, um,” he paused again. Bobby shook his head, “No, I don’t. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it!?” Olivia asked after a cackle so loud it echoed around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t,” he was laughing now too.</p><p> </p><p>“World’s best dad.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yes. That’s what it says.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv just looked at him in silence for a few seconds, trying to give his brain a second to click. Nothing. She repeated herself, “World’s best <em>dad</em>.” Bobby looked down to the mug in his hands, once again rolling it around to look at both sides. She laughed again, “Baby, you are not this dense.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked to her, “World’s best dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes, world’s best <strong><em>dad</em></strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby repeated the phrase under his breath one more time, eyes yet again drifting to the mug. He stared at it in another extended moment of silence. Liv watched him as his head suddenly cocked to the side, mere milliseconds before his eyes went wide. His head jerked towards her, “Shut the fuck up,” Bobby mumbled, a smile growing. “Are you pregnant?” The smile on his lips expanded completely, now contorting every feature on his face. “Are you pregnant!?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “I have a doctor’s appointment next week, but I took-”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t even let her finish before he was damn near tackling her, his arms reaching out and wrapping tightly around her so quickly that it knocked her back a little. She couldn’t help but laugh at this reaction. It wasn’t out of finding it funny, more so that she was filled with more joy than her body could possibly contain, some of it escaping out of her in the sound that was muffled by Bobby’s sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really say anything as they sat there in an embrace that never loosened, a tight hold on each other. He didn’t need to say anything, really. The unsaid words spoke volumes. Though she got the general idea, in that moment, Liv wished that she really did have the ability to actually read Bobby’s mind and hear his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was thinking. All he knew was that excitement and pure happiness was running through his entire being. He was going to be a dad.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had always wanted children, even when he was out being a stereotypical 20-year-old lad with his mates from the town he grew up in. Even then, the whole sleeping with girls from the bar thing didn’t do the trick for him. Bobby had always dated to marry, and though foggy, he saw some sort of future with every woman he had ever truly been with. None quite as clear as he saw the future he had always seen with Olivia, but he still saw one.</p><p> </p><p>He had always pictured his life with a wife and kids in a house with a dog. Now here Bobby was, sat in his new home with his pregnant wife, who by some stroke of luck, happened to be the woman of his wildest dreams. A woman that he was still, to this day, <em>painfully</em> in love with – a woman who was still just as much his best friend as she was before they became more than that. Olivia was his best friend, his lover, and now, the mother of his child.</p><p> </p><p>One of his friends from back in the day who he and the lads used to go out with had gotten his girlfriend pregnant pretty young. Both Bobby’s friend and the girl were only 19. His mate was absolutely freaking out one night right after finding out, going on and on about how his life was over. Something about it had always stuck in the back of Bobby’s mind, an irrational fear that he would feel that way too whenever the day that fatherhood would come around.</p><p> </p><p>But as he sat there, Olivia (and technically, their child) wrapped in his arms, even the idea that he could ever feel that way crumbled – falling apart and ceasing from existence. Bobby felt quite literally the opposite… as if his life had just begun.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve known when you left your drink with me last night,” he mumbled into the crook of her neck. “I stole a sip and that shit was straight juice.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"And you know that I'd swing with you for the fences,<br/>Sit with you in the trenches.<br/>Give you my wild, give you a child,<br/>Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other.<br/>Family that I chose now that I see your brother as my brother.<br/>Is it enough?"</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. You're My Soulmate And You Get My Shit If I Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Some Girl - Andy Grammer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiiii! sorry for going MIA on you again lmao. life got hectic and then i got lazy bc i was tired from all the hectic. but we're back!! one more chapter left and i promise it will be here monday! bittersweet, ain't it? thanks for sticking around.</p><p>this chapter is a little bit different than the others! it hops around a lot more than they normally do and it covers a much longer period of time - a little over a year. i took you through every month of liv's pregnancy, some shorter than others, along with a bit of actual baby time. it ended up being one of the longest ones!! i hope you enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mid-January, evening</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia found out at her doctor’s appointment at the beginning of the month that she was about six weeks along. They had a due date, August 17, making Olivia’s zodiac sign guess completely incorrect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They’re going to be a Leo,” Liv grumbled as she buckled her seatbelt in front of the doctor’s office. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby chuckled, “You need to stop hanging out with Lottie so much.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought they’d be a Virgo or maybe a Libra! I wanted a Libra. We should’ve planned better.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Aren’t Libras in October?” Liv just nodded. He laughed again, “You’re bad at math.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m bi. I can’t help it. Gays can’t do math.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gay!?” Bobby mocked surprise. “I wish you would’ve told me sooner.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you want the baby to be a Libra?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Because we’d all be air signs and I thought it was cute.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby shook his head, “What the fuck is an air sign? You <strong>really</strong> need to stop hanging out with Lottie so much.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liv was up to eight weeks now, though. She wasn’t showing yet, despite being convinced she looked bigger than before. She had the tiniest little pudge on her stomach, something so barely there that even Bobby couldn’t tell the difference, and Bobby knew Olivia’s body like the back of his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>She was stood in front of the mirror in just a bra and jeans as she got ready to meet Lottie and Gary at the bar. Liv was already mildly annoyed by the fact that she would be sipping on a soda all night and acting as more of a chaperone for the other three while they had their fun. Feeling like she already looked pregnant wasn’t helping. Olivia wasn’t exactly looking forward to the whole blowing up like a balloon thing.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was sat on the foot of the bed, watching Liv looking at her body in profile in the reflection. He was genuinely just admiring her, something he still found himself constantly doing. His eyes wandered down her body, stopping at her stomach, still in awe of the fact that there was a baby in there. <em>His</em> baby.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him, the sound of her voice causing his eyes to snap back up to meet hers, “You’re really going to try to tell me I don’t look fatter?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he laughed, shaking his head. “You look <em>exactly</em> the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” she groaned. Olivia poked her tummy, “I’m bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lass, you’re insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pointed to her legs, “Didn’t you wear those jeans on Christmas Eve?” Liv just nodded. He chuckled again, “Then case closed. You’re the same size.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth twisted to the side as she put her attention back on her reflection. “Hm,” she hummed. “Maybe you’ve got me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re a little tighter, though,” Olivia added.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ.”</p><p> </p><p>As of now, the baby was being referred to as Baby M (or just M) because that’s what the doctor called them, and Liv and Bobby were still nameless as of now.</p><p> </p><p>Liv turned on her heels, headed for Bobby’s side of their shared walk-in closet. She rummaged through his t-shirts for a moment before selecting a band shirt he got at a concert as a teenager that he still hung on to, despite her requests for him to clean out his clothes before the move.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t wear that one,” Bobby said as she finally came back out of the closet.</p><p> </p><p>An expression that was a mix of confusion and pouting washed across Olivia’s face, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tried to make me get rid of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” she laughed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mid-February, nighttime</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had done the impossible. Gotten Bobby to actually sit down in the quiet and just read a book. He hates to read. <em>Hates</em>. He was still in school the last time he even picked up a non-cookbook, and it was never willingly. Liv had somehow done it, though, talking him into sitting with her in the living room to read one of the baby prep books her mother had given her.</p><p> </p><p>They had been sitting in a comfortable quietness for a while, nothing but the crackling from the lit fireplace filling the air. They both were already in their pajamas, each of them all spread out on a couch of their own, cuddled up with blankets and pillows.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was still barely showing, a little more than before, but still only noticeable if you knew she was pregnant. Bobby could tell, though. Her slowly growing belly only had Bobby getting more excited. She was only around week 12, and he realized her still had quite a while before he’d be meeting Baby M, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>They had gone to listen to the heartbeat just the week before. Unsurprisingly, they both cried. Olivia provided a little more waterworks than he did, but they still came from him too. Bobby tried not to be a complete melty baby in the doctor’s office, but it didn’t work out too well. He managed to hold it together until Liv cracked, though. So at least he got that.</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked up at him from across the room, finding his nose still buried in his book. She watched him just for a second, as his eyes scanned across the page, his long eyelashes lightly brushing against his cheeks when he blinked.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly broke the silence, “We haven’t talked about names.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head snapped up, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no way they hadn’t talked about names, right? Even as just friends, they had to have talked about something like that at some point casually or something. Bobby couldn’t recall anything. His mouth twisted to the side, “We haven’t, have we?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head no, “Please don’t tell me you want to name the baby something dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “I don’t think I do. Is Luke Skywalker considered dumb?” Watching Olivia’s eyes grow wide made him laugh again, harder, “I’m kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just questioned every decision I’ve ever made in my life. Don’t play with me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could see in your eyes that you were trying to remember where your suitcase was.”</p><p> </p><p>“That and a number for an attorney.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby grabbed his chest in mock pain, “You’d leave me that easy, huh? Over something that small?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia sat the book she was reading down, “Wanting to name my child after Star Wars is <em>not</em> small.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d let you name the baby Truman,” he replied, referring to her favorite movie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I still haven’t gotten used to the cameras,” Bobby said on one of the first few nights in the villa. Lucas had just gotten there, and Olivia was still coupled up with Gary. “I feel weird knowing they’re always watching.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Olivia sat up straight from sitting with her elbows on her knees in her spot next to the firepit, “I kinda like it.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He laughed, “Do you?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed too, “Yeah. It makes me feel like I’m in The Truman Show.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“What’s that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Liv’s eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her, “You’ve never seen that movie!?” Bobby shook his head, and she dropped her jaw dramatically, making him giggle before she continued, “How?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I dunno,” Bobby shrugged. “Just haven’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s my favorite. Remind me to show you when we get out of here.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled, “Will do.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Something about her already having clear intentions of keeping him around after they left the villa had Bobby’s chest tightening, his gut fluttering. Olivia kept her word, showing him the movie the first time he came to visit her for Halloween. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You would <em>not</em> let me name the baby Truman,” Olivia scoffed. “Not that I want to name the baby Truman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>She tapped her nails rhythmically against the hardcover of the book in her hands as she thought. “I like gender-neutral names,” Liv finally said.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, “Same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think on it and report back.”</p><p> </p><p>He saluted, “Aye-Aye, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Early March</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What about Hunter?” Bobby asked from in front of the stove.</p><p> </p><p>This had seemed to become the way the name conversation was going to be had. They each just threw out random names at random times, gauging the other’s reaction. Olivia wrote down all of the ones they both liked in the notes app of her phone. It was still a short list. Avery, Logan, and Drew.</p><p> </p><p>“Hunter?” Olivia repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hunter. I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Milo’s son.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby groaned, “I wish I had realized how many names were off the table because of your massive family when I married you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv cackled, “Oh, I’m <em>so</em> sorry my brothers have children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apology accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t say anything, instead giving him the finger when he looked over his shoulder. Nothing but the sound of her nails tapping against the screen filled the room as she replied to a text from Gary.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby finally spoke again, “What about Cameron? No,” he answered himself, “Andrew’s daughter.”  He turned around completely to look at Olivia with a loud, dramatic groan. The expression on his face was completely unamused, only making her laugh again. “Can the baby hear yet?” Bobby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back around to the stove to stir the pasta he had boiling, “Remind me to tell them something when they can.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you want to tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>“That their mother’s big family is a pain in my ass and to that they shouldn’t marry into one,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">April</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia hadn’t gotten into bed until later than usual. Bobby called it a night a while ago, taking Tilly upstairs to bed with him, leaving Liv alone at her white, glossy baby grand piano. It was her maternal grandmother’s. Liv’s grandmother began to teach her how to play the piano as a child but had passed away when Olivia was pretty young. Liv took it upon herself to teach herself how to play after her parents moved the piano into their home, and that she did. Her mom could play a little, but Liv had passed her in skill by the time she was only eight years old.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was teaching kids in the neighborhood how to play by 14, teaching all of the younger children in the front room of the house while all of her brothers were off playing one sport or another. She didn’t even consider doing it for money until she was 16 and one little boy’s mother <em>insisted</em> on paying. For a while after that, it was her primary source of income. Olivia relied on it after moving out before her songwriting career took off.</p><p> </p><p>She had a little melody stuck in her head all day before finally sitting down and working it out and extending it to something that could actually be a song. After getting it to a minute or so in length, Liv made a quick recording of it with her phone and sent it off to one of the artists she works with most often to see if they wanted to potentially do something with it.</p><p> </p><p>Liv decided it was bedtime after that, heading upstairs to finally join Bobby in bed. She figured he had to still be awake considering the piano playing. He insisted she continued what she was doing when she offered to stop so he could sleep. Olivia found her assumption to be correct, sort of. His consciousness was hanging on by a thread when she quietly pushed the bedroom door open. Bobby smiled softly at her as she entered the room, barely registering she was there. Liv crossed over and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before going into the bathroom to do her nightly skincare.</p><p><br/>
“Love you,” he mumbled, barely coherent.</p><p> </p><p>Liv giggled, voice at a whisper, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She came from the bathroom about twenty minutes later and crawled into bed next to a sleeping Bobby. He was spread out flat, starfish position on the right side of the king-sized bed. Unfortunately for Olivia, she wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. As Baby M grew, she found it harder and harder to sleep at night. It seemed like the baby always knew precisely when Liv got into bed for the night and chose that to be the time to start moving and kicking about.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was no exception. She had been flipping back and forth on her sides for nearly an hour now before giving up and grabbing her phone from the nightstand. Liv turned the brightness all the way down, the sudden light stinging her eyes as she opened up Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed that way for a while, just scrolling, and scrolling, and scrolling – lost in her explore page. Starting at nail tutorial videos, moving to clips from 90’s fashion shows, finally ending on baking videos, for some reason. Bobby’s baking videos for Ollie’s specifically, as if the man wasn’t asleep behind her. After watching Bobby put frosting on the fifth cake in a row, Olivia finally put an end to her sleepless deep dive on his Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>She left a comment on the last selfies of his that she reached before putting her phone back on the nightstand, a heart eyes emoji, followed by “u single?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv then rolled over flat on her back, still not too big to not be able to do so comfortably. Well, not necessarily comfortably, but not quite <em>uncomfortably</em>. At least if she didn’t stay that way too long. She let out an annoyed groan in frustration, waking up Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Bobby hummed. He had rolled onto his side as well as he laid there, his eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head to look at him, speaking in a whisper so quiet that he could barely hear her, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” He mumbled. His voice was gravely and clearly only half-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“The baby has places to be, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she moving?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a huff of amusement, “She?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve decided it’s a girl,” Bobby was still mumbling.</p><p> </p><p> “Oh yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>He stuck an arm out as he nodded, suggesting Olivia come cuddle up to him, an offer she couldn’t refuse. It was a rare occurrence that Bobby was the big spoon, and when he was, without fail, he’d bring his hands up to her chest. Him helping himself to a handful always made Olivia laugh. But in the second rare occurrence of the night, he brought his hands to her stomach, wanting to feel the baby move.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Baby M to get back to dance practice. Bobby laughed, just barely, and quietly quoted a meme from behind her as he felt the baby’s feet pressing into his hand, “Damn, <em>beeeep</em>, you live like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just… sensor yourself?” Olivia asked him.</p><p><br/>
“Mhm, baby’s listening.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby went quiet after that, and eventually, Olivia assumed he fell back asleep. It had been ten minutes or so when Bobby spoke again, almost startling her, “What about Tyler?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv opened her mouth to answer, but Bobby cut her off with an answer to his own question, “No, Chris’s son’s name is Tyler, dammit.” She giggled as he continued, “Why did your parents need six children? That’s too many.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, they only wanted five.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, man,” he chuckled. “I had never thought of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she huffed in amusement. “I’m the youngest twin, therefore the extra, unplanned baby. Also, the extra spice of the surprise baby being their first and only girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were just a little straggler, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed again, “Yeah, right? I said tough shit, here I come. I’ve got a man to meet on television and annoy for the rest of our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hummed, pulling her a little closer, “Lucky me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The next morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia woke up to find Bobby gone for work. She slept in a lot later than she had gotten into the habit of. After rubbing her eyes and reaching for her phone, she discovered a notification from Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had replied to her comment from the night before, “no, sorry :/”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed as her nails tapped against the screen, “damn. lucky bitch. hmu if you breakup tho.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">May</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Olivia had decided to not be told the baby’s gender when they went in for their most recent doctor’s appointment. Her family had insisted on a gender reveal party, despite all of Olivia’s protests.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Olivia’s eyes rolled so hard she nearly saw her brain, “Gender is a social con-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Olivia Marie Taylor- sorry, McKenzie, don’t start with your hippie shit,” her dad cut her off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So, a gender reveal party it was. Bobby told Liv it was the least they could do for essentially getting eloped, but she still wasn’t pleased. The two of them, along with all of Liv’s family were gathered in her parents’ backyard. Her mother had told them to invite Lottie and Gary too, but they knew inviting their witch friend to this pure, sweet family thing wasn’t a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s mom’s baking had significantly improved over the last few months, getting lessons from Bobby every so often. She decided to take advantage of them, going for the classic cake reveal. White icing on either pink or blue colored cake, only revealed once a slice is cut.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was anxious. Every time she had asked, Bobby told her that he didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl and that he ‘would be happy with whatever she gave him.’ The sentiment was sweet and all, but she <em>knew</em> he wanted a girl. A lifelong momma’s boy who had almost exclusively female friends, and always was the first to sign up to play tea party with the little girls at family gatherings. Bobby for sure wanted a girl. Liv did too, but as always, she was more concerned about him.</p><p> </p><p>They were stood by the little table in the backyard that already had the cake on it, ready to be cut, just waiting for the rest of everyone to come back outside. Bobby watched Liv tapping her nails on the table for a moment before leaning a little closer. His voice was quiet, making sure only she heard him, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh.” He pointed to her hand on the table, “You’re doing the nail thing. Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if it’s a boy?” Olivia asked him, suddenly turning to face him directly. Bobby arched an eyebrow, silently asking her what she meant. She let out a little huff, “You want a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that I’m happy with-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you <em>told</em> me, but I know you want a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby did want a girl, and he couldn’t help but smile over her knowing it without it being said. He shrugged, “I mean, we want another, don’t we?” Liv just nodded. “Then it’s fine, lass.” He brought his hands to her shoulders as he continued, “I’m going to love them all the same. I already do.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia took half a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She spoke against his chest, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby kissed the top of her head, “I love you too.” He spoke again as she pulled away, “But… I did already tell you it’s a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth, but the smartass comment that was coming was cut off by the sound of her mother’s voice, “Is that everyone? Yes? Okay! Good! Let’s get cutting, you two!”</p><p> </p><p>They both took hold of the knife together, knowing Liv’s mom wanted the photo-op to post on Facebook as moms do. Olivia looked over at Bobby and took a deep breath once the slice was cut, ready to be pulled out and revealed. He responded with just a wink, and somehow, it calmed her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they slowly pulled out the slice of cake. <em>Pink</em> cake.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing more than a squeal left Olivia, knocking the knife out of both of their hands as she nearly tackled him. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him into another hug, even tighter than before.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone around them was cheering, a few were clapping, but Liv and Bobby didn’t really hear them. In the moment, it was just them. He mumbled into her hair, “Told you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">June</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ezra?” Bobby asked from across the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>Recently, he found himself cooking either just one meal for himself for dinner or two separate ones, all depending on Liv’s cravings. It tended to be some sort of junk food that didn’t need cooking, leaving Bobby to cook dinner for one.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, he had grilled chicken while Olivia was eating pickles. Just pickles. Straight from the jar. Bobby was weirdly ecstatic about that being a common craving of hers. He had always wanted to try pickling, and now, he had an excuse.  </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “I’ve never met an Ezra that wasn’t an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Their list of names in Olivia’s phone had been all but deleted, nothing more than the “BABY NAMES” at the top left in the note. She had deleted them, one by one, as she and Bobby decided they didn’t like them anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is naming a baby so hard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Bobby said after taking a sip of his drink, “We wouldn’t be having this issue if you’d just let me name her Luke Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed, “I’m going to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t. You need me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? What do I <em>need</em> you for?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby pointed to the jar in front of her, “I make you pickles.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “You do make me pickles.” She took another bite of one and chewed it up before she spoke again, “Reece?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s nose scrunched up, and she took that as a no, but at least it made Liv giggle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">July</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia and Bobby opted out of their regular sort of date nights these days. Tonight was no different. She wasn’t in the mood to go out, so a movie night in bed it was. Coco's end credits were rolling after Liv and Bobby managed to collect themselves from their movie-induced tears, still crying despite how many times they had both seen it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked over to her after remembering the last time they had watched it together a few years ago. He just looked at her for a moment, her hands resting on her now massive belly as she was propped up against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a story to tell the baby,” he suddenly announced.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t an uncommon thing. Bobby did this a lot – randomly telling Olivia that he had something he needed to say to the baby, then talking directly to her stomach as if it were its own person, as if the baby inside could actually understand every word he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest,” Liv smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby flopped down to his stomach, bringing his chin to rest in his hands with his feet up in the air. The fact that he looked like a teen girl at a sleepover in a movie made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Mini McKenzie,” Bobby said to Olivia’s tummy, baby <em>still</em> unnamed, “I’m going to tell you the story of how I met your mom and how I tricked her into loving me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” she muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to her, “Um, excuse me… this is a <em>private</em> conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “My bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, as I was saying before I was <em>rudely</em> interrupted… It was a hot summer’s day…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, baby, this is going to take all night if you include all the details.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to take even longer if you keep interrupting me!” Bobby looked back up at her, finding her lips pursed at him, only making him laugh. He turned his attention back to her belly, “So it was summer, and your mom and I were considered attractive enough for television. She for sure is. I’m still unsure of how I got there.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s stomach shook slightly as she laughed. Bobby continued, “The first few days were great. We were getting on like a house on fire. I was like, already sure I was in love with her at this point. She says she liked me too, but she didn’t act like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv interrupted, now also speaking to the baby, “Don’t listen to him. He’s going to tell you I friendzoned him, but I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did.”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her again, “This is my story, thank you.” Olivia shook her head at him before leaning it back against the headboard again, going quiet to allow him to finish his version of this tale.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby carried on, “So, then, this new guy shows up, right? He was real tall and handsome and rich. <em>That</em> was when your mom friendzoned me.”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t friendzone you!” She said through giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s lying. She did friendzone me. She ran off with the big, mean rich guy. He didn’t like me, like at all. I didn’t like him either, though. I don’t think your mom liked him much either. She just thought he was pretty, which he was, but still. Oh, he was good in bed too, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to cut your little storytime off, I swear to god.”  </p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Okay, okay. Fine.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning closer, “Little did she know, I was far better, but that’s neither here nor there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’ll behave. Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, “You’re on thin ice, Boops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, so your mom leaves the show with the rich guy, right? Daddy goes home alone and sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s face scrunched up, “Don’t call yourself daddy. I hated that so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I hated it too,” he looked up at her and then back to her tummy. “Okay, so then, I go back home to Glasgow, Mom comes back here. Rich guy should have gone back to hell where he belongs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Bobby chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>His story carried on, covering all of his move and their friendship growing stronger, along with Olivia’s relationship with Lucas with very little detail and many jokes at his expense, all of which made Liv laugh as she yelled at Bobby not to say them. Eventually reaching the good parts where their actual relationship began to blossom, and something about hearing their little love story over again from Bobby’s perspective had the butterflies in Liv’s stomach up and active. Or maybe it was the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she now knew that Bobby had apparently been pining over her the whole time. Hearing him go through his side of the story, though, had her yet again thanking her lucky stars for a man who loved her so much that he was willing to just <em>wait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Olivia interrupted him in the middle of a sentence during the part about them becoming official.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked up at her, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile grew on his lips slowly, his chest filling with warmth and his mind filling with confusion, but also appreciation over how she could still manage to do that to him. He looked back to her belly, “See? All of this worked. She loves me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia just laughed as she leaned her head back again, settling in to enjoy the rest of his story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">August 17</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle knock against the hospital door before it slowly pushed open to reveal Lottie and Gary with a teddy bear and flowers in hand as they quietly entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie had the biggest grin that both Liv and Bobby had ever seen from her as she came around the little curtain that was hung beside the bed where Olivia was lying, propped up on pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiiiiiii,” Lottie said as she shuffled over to Olivia to give her the gifts and a hug, Gary following her close behind.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was sat in a chair in the corner of the room, day-old baby swaddled and asleep in his arms. She ended up coming a day early, but no one was complaining. The other couple’s attention didn’t remain on Liv for long before they were going over to Bobby to meet the new bundle of joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold her?” Gary asked in an almost whisper, careful not to wake the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby slowly stood up and gently handed her off to Gary, whose eyes were lit with joy, quite the baby lover himself. He rocked her in his arms slowly as he stared down at her tiny little face.</p><p> </p><p>“She has your eyes,” Gary looked to Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia chimed in, “Aren’t they pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie gave her a nod, “Does this poor baby have a name yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jude,” Bobby and Olivia answered in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>love</em> that,” Lottie replied, looking over to Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie looked back to Bobby as he responded to the statement, “It’s my sister’s middle name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she have one?” Gary inquired, nodding down to gesture at Jude in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>The answer came from Olivia this time, “Hadi.”</p><p> </p><p>Lottie’s brow furrowed, repeating the name, “Hadi?” Liv just nodded. “Where did that come from?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my mom’s maiden name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” Lottie cooed. “Family names. That’s cute. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, now sitting on the edge of the hospital bed so Gary could sit down in the chair with the baby, “We picked Jude literally two days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was reading my millionth baby name list online and that one stuck out,” Liv added. “Then when I brought it up, he said it was Jamie’s middle name, so it was settled.”</p><p><br/>
“It’s a good name! It’s witchy,” Lottie said.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, “You think everything is witchy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">October, Halloween</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Was the baby anywhere near old enough to eat candy? No. Was that going to stop Bobby from taking Jude from door to door, trick or treating? Absolutely not. Also, he had been waiting his whole adult life to wear this family costume that he saw online years ago. Liv had no complaints about any excuse to dress up and receive free candy. She was very down for Bobby’s plan.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia finally came out from Jude’s nursery and downstairs, dressed as Wendy from Peter Pan, holding Jude with her Tinkerbell costume on to show Bobby, who was waiting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby, dressed as Peter, jumped up with a gasp when he saw the tiny Tinkerbelle in Liv’s arms, “Oh my <em>goddddddd</em>,” he drawled out in a semi-baby voice. “Look at you!”<br/>
<br/>
Liv handed the baby off with a laugh, kissing Bobby’s cheek before running back upstairs to find a pair of shoes to wear with her costume. As she returned, Olivia stopped at the end of the little hallway that lead to the living room, halting in her tracks. The sound of Bobby quietly singing You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! to the baby as he swayed around the room with his back to her had Liv frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Think of the happiest things; it’s the same as having wings. Take the path that moonbeams make. If the moon is still awake, you’ll see him wink his eye. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn’t often sing, allowing Liv to forget exactly how pretty his voice was. She stayed in place for a moment, leaning against the wooden beam of the archway, taking in the scene. As she stood there, it dawned on her that she was watching exactly what she had always dreamt of for her entire life.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had everything she ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The end of February</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally. <em>Finally. <strong>Finally</strong></em>, Jude was sleeping in her own room for the first time. They probably could’ve let her sleep in her crib before then, but Olivia was far too much of a helicopter mom to allow it.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had been holding Jude in the rocking chair in the corner of the room for the last twenty minutes, slowly, gently lulling the baby to sleep as he hummed little lullabies. He hadn’t even noticed Olivia watching him in the doorway, his attention all focused on the baby’s little face. How much she was <em>really</em> starting to look like Liv had the smallest smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she out?” Olivia asked quietly, finally getting his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked up and just nodded, cautious not to wake the baby. He stood up slowly, still being overly careful, before crossing over to the crib. Liv joined him as he laid Jude down. Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder as they both just stood there, looking down at Jude in silence. Bobby’s arm lazily wrapped around her waist without thought, as if it was instinct.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor baby got stuck with my nose,” Olivia mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>A quiet chuckle rumbled in Bobby’s throat as he looked to Olivia’s nose and then down to Jude’s. Not that he hadn’t already noticed an exact copy of Liv’s nose on the baby’s face in miniature form, just taking another look. A gentle finger moved to Jude’s face, giving her the tiniest, softest boop before moving to Olivia’s to do the same thing. His voice was quiet, “Oh, please. Your nose isn’t that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>She was barely able to contain the giggles she was trying her hardest not to set free as she removed her head from his shoulder, turning to look at him. Liv whispered, “’<em>That’</em> bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You want me to lie?”</p><p> </p><p>She lightly slapped his arm, the sound muffled by the sweatshirt he was wearing, “You weren’t supposed to agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Would you act like I don’t have massive fucking ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do have big ears.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like your nose, though,” Bobby booped her again after another tiny chuckle. They went quiet for another short moment before he let out a yawn, “C’mon, bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia followed him out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom. She went into the bathroom to wash her face after they both changed into sleepwear. Bobby settled in bed, playing on his phone while he waited for her. He had been scrolling through Twitter for what felt like forever, and Olivia had yet to come to bed. It was really only five minutes, but his incredibly short attention span would tell you otherwise. Bobby spoke just loud enough for her to be able to hear, “Let’s gooooooooo, Grandma.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia’s head popped through the door frame, face covered in suds with a dirty look spread across it. She narrowed her eyes as he laughed, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You’ve got a couple more months. <em>Then</em> it won’t be so funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s birthday was last week. Her 30th, to be specific. Bobby had been making old jokes since midnight that night. He spoke as he watched her pop back into the bathroom, “I know, but it’s funny right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby returned his attention to his phone, waiting the last couple of minutes before she came to bed. His mind was elsewhere, though. Drifting away as it dawned on him how long they’d known each other. It felt like a lifetime, yet as if they met yesterday at the same time. They were both 24 the day they met back in the villa. He found it funny to think about how at the time, he felt like he had his shit together, all grown up. But looking back, Bobby realized he was just a stupid kid, still trying his best to figure this whole <em>life</em> thing out.</p><p> </p><p>While it was quite literally love at first sight, and Bobby was confident that Olivia was his soulmate from the very second that he met her, he did realize that wasn’t exactly realistic. He wasn’t dumb. More so hopeful. But he never could’ve known that she was the answer to, well, <em>everything</em>. He still wasn’t exactly sure how life was supposed to be or how it was supposed to go, but at least he was doing it with Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s head jerked up as she finally walked back into the bedroom. He stuck his arm out, making grabby hands at her. She giggled as she climbed in beside him, immediately scooching close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wiggled down a bit, even with her chest, and wrapped his arms around her before tucking his face up into her neck. Liv couldn’t really help the warm smile forming on her lips as her nails raked slowly across his shirtless back.</p><p> </p><p>She was sure that he was already out like a light as she began to drift off. At least until she heard his voice that was muffled by her skin, she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, just barely, “For?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his head from the crook of her neck, just far back enough that he could see her face, dimly illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Bobby looked at her for a short moment before he replied. His voice was so quiet that it would be hard to even consider it a whisper, “I dunno. For being my wife and stuff. I just love you. And Jude. A lot. So much – more than anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia could’ve sworn her guts had melted entirely, now runny, messy, goo. She felt a little silly for the heat she felt rush to her cheeks, along with feeling thankful for the darkness hiding the flush she knew was there as if she hadn’t heard those words a million times before then. Or as if she wouldn’t hear them a million more times in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Liv let out a content hum before responding, “I love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scientifically impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv could barely see the grin growing on his face before he answered, “I’m taller. I can keep more love in here. I’ve got more room.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Yeah, but I’m <em>your</em> idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god.”</p><p> </p><p>Thank god, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"And now you're my soulmate,<br/>And you get my shit if I die.<br/>And we got our own home,<br/>You're the mother of my child.<br/>There's nothing that I don't,<br/>That I do not know about your life.<br/>You're my one phone call.<br/>Ain't that shit wild?"</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie (this is my first update since changing my url!! wow!! who is she? very into twc currenly lmao)</p><p>***</p><p>thank you to someone who i am now lucky enough to call a friend, alina/catalinaao98, for her fic, Make It Better! like just in general. if you haven't read it (what are you even doing?), it's the best friends to lovers fic that the fandom has and is my personal favorite. it inspired me to want to write for the first time since i was 16, and i was 22 when i started this story. i wanted to pay homage to one of the biggest bits of inspiration for ciwyw, and the mc of the fic is named jude. jude definitely helped form who liv is as a character, i love them both with my whole heart. bobby and liv's baby being named after her just felt right. so thank you, alina, for your absolute masterpiece. ily!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Glorious Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song of the chapter: Happiness - Taylor Swift</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well... that's all folks. thanks for spending almost every monday for the last nine-ish months with us. it's been real fun. thank you for all of the endless love y'all have shown this story. it means more to me than i could ever possibly express. i could go on forever so i'll shut up. just... thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nearly four years later</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jude</em>!” Olivia called up the staircase, “It doesn’t take this long to find a pair of shoes! Let’s <em>go</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv turned around to walk back to the kitchen where Bobby was packing drinks into a picnic basket for the little family lunch they were having at the park this afternoon. Her long sundress moved behind her, flowing in the wind created by her movement and accentuating her once again pregnant belly. They were expecting baby number two at the beginning of next year. She wasn’t all that big yet, but still noticeably pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>“Grouchy,” Bobby teased her as she took a seat at a barstool.</p><p><br/>
“You say that because you don’t have to play this game with her almost every day. You get to go to work. I spend afternoons trying to find matching pairs of little light-up sneakers.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv no longer scheduled studio time during the day, opting to stay home with Jude. She only ever went in for work after Bobby got home from the bakery, and it was still only a few times a week. She was loving the whole sort-of-stay a home mom deal. Even if she spent her afternoons trying her best to get Jude dressed, which was always an entire event.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go to Ollie’s for me if you want,” Bobby said.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed, “I’d burn the cakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes and gave him the finger. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of little feet clumsily running down the stairs and into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready!” Jude shouted excitedly, spinning around in a circle to show off the dress she had picked out to wear despite Olivia’s protests that she didn’t really want to wear that to the park. As stubborn as her mother, Jude insisted. Liv finally gave in. The little girl eventually came to a stop, “Mummy, we match!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked down at her own yellow dress then back to Jude’s, her choice in outfit now making a little more sense. Olivia laughed as she got down from the barstool and scooped Jude up, “We do, don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at my girls,” Bobby said as he fished his phone from the pocket of his shorts. “Let me take a picture since you’re both so pretty.” He raised the phone up and positioned it perfectly, “Say cheese!”</p><p> </p><p>Jude gave a broad smile, showing off every tooth in her mouth as Liv kissed her little cheek, “Cheeeeeeeeeeeeese!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help but smile himself as he took the shot. He instantly looked at the photo once it was taken, only smiling more before quickly sending it to Liv. He knew she wanted it too, without her even needing to ask.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at it one more time. <em>New lockscreen</em>, he thought as he opened up his settings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Picnic lunch at the park went smoothly. It was a monthly event in the McKenzie household whenever the warmer weather came around. Bobby had said it was something his parents did with him and his sister when he was a kid, and it was a tradition he wanted to do himself.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia was leaning back on her arms, still sitting in their spot under a tree as she watched Bobby and Jude playing together on the playground. A permanent smile had found a home on her face as she watched them, just taking in the view of her little family.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun moved in the afternoon sky, the tree was no longer providing much shade. Liv closed her eyes and dipped her head back, enjoying the feeling of the sunshine washing over her skin as she listened to Bobby and Jude’s giggles coming from a few meters away.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s eyes opened again, this time just scanning around the park. They eventually moved to the sidewalk that wasn’t too far away. She went to look away almost instantly but had to do a double-take when she saw a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas!?” Olivia called, pushing herself up from the ground, blanket caving into the grass as she stood.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, a slight furrow in his brow as he went to address whoever was calling out to him. It instantly relaxed as he saw exactly who it was, exchanging for a bright smile. Lucas walked in her direction without thought, “Liv? Oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>They finally met somewhere in the middle, quickly wrapping their arms around each other in a hug. Neither of them had seen the other in quite a while, the last time being at Olivia’s apartment when they finally hashed everything out. Lucas gently rocked her side to side, causing an eruption of laughter to escape Olivia.</p><p> </p><p>They finally parted, and Lucas’ eyes darted down to her growing belly, clearly pregnant. His eyes lit up as the grin on his face only grew, “Look at you! Congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia nodded appreciatively as she finished her inspection of Lucas, taking in the few more tattoos on his arm, along with the beard on his face that was lightly highlighted by a few greys mixed in with the stark black hairs around them. The realization that Lucas was inching closer to 40 reminded herself of her own age and exactly how far off that time of her life, the one she spent with Lucas, was from now.</p><p> </p><p>Liv was about to respond, but Lucas beat her to it, “Wait, where’s Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and lazily pointed to where Bobby was chasing Jude around the playground, shrieks and giggles leaving the little girl as woodchips kicked up behind her. The sound of Bobby’s laughter echoed her, his face contorted in pure joy. Lucas had never seen him look so happy and couldn’t help but notice how perfectly Bobby fit into the scene as if it were precisely what he had been born to do.</p><p> </p><p>While Lucas had always known this was one of the many reasons why Bobby was the right fit for Olivia over himself, seeing it only confirmed it. Seeing that Liv was living the life she had always wanted filled Lucas with one of the most content feelings he had ever felt. Something about knowing exactly how happy Olivia was brought him a weird sense of peace.</p><p> </p><p>He, of course, had moved on, considering the amount of time that had passed. But much like Olivia had expressed to him a few years ago, Lucas would always love her. Maybe not <em>in</em> love with her, but he loved her. He wanted nothing but the best for her.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia shouted across the short distance between them and the playground, “Bobby!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had just finally caught up to Jude when he heard Liv calling, his head shooting up and in her direction. Once realizing who she was standing with, he scooped up Jude, carrying her on one hip as he walked over to join them.</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Bobby’s face was wide as he finally reached them. He stuck his free hand out, “Big guy! Hey! How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m great! I see you’re the same,” Lucas replied, taking his hand. A warm smile found his lips as he looked to the little girl in Bobby’s arms. “And what’s your name, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>The softness of his voice surprised Olivia, but it was greatly appreciated. She looked to Jude as well, looking expectantly as she waited for her daughter to introduce herself. Unsurprisingly, the lesson Bobby and Liv were struggling to teach her the most was no talking to strangers. It seemed like much like her parents, Jude never met a stranger. Loud and outgoing, entirely without a shy bone in her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Jude! What’s yoooouuuur name?” She drawled out.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas offered the little girl a hand to shake, still not the greatest with kids despite trying his best, “I’m Lucas. It’s very nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna come to my birthday party?”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia laughed softly and cut in, “Sweet-pea, didn’t I tell you to stop inviting random people to your birthday party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas is my <em>friend</em>,” Jude retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I would love to come, Jude, I’m leaving town tomorrow morning,” Lucas laughed. “How old are you turning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna be four next week!” Jude was nearly shouting now, hand jetting out proudly, four fingers up and wiggling in the air in response to every toddler’s favorite question. She turned her head, “How many days, Mummy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six days left!”</p><p> </p><p>“My birthday is in six days!” Jude announced proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, man. That’s close! My birthday was last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old did <em>you</em> turn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm…” How hard she was thinking was very clear by the expression on her face, determined to guess correctly. “17?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas chuckled, “How’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mummy’s psychic. I think I am too,” she replied with all the confidence of a real psychic.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas took a second just to take in that her face was nearly a photocopy of Olivia’s. The only difference being golden eyes and significantly more freckles dotted across her little nose. Though it was merely for a second, the way things could have been different crossed Lucas’ mind. A world where the roles were reversed flashed in his head, followed by remembering how it was a life he never would’ve been even just content with. It made him appreciate the way Bobby was nearly glowing with happiness a little bit more. It was what Liv deserved, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked to Olivia again, “She looks just like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t she?” Bobby responded for her. “Acts just like ‘er too. Opinionated with a habit of using her outside voice,” he gave Liv a wink. “Oh, psychic too.”</p><p><br/>
“My mum always said that I would have a mini-me one day as a punishment for the hell I put her through,” Liv said after rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Was she right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p> </p><p>A quiet laugh rumbled in Lucas’ throat as Bobby cut back in, “I’m rather enjoying our mini-Liv here.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked back to Bobby, “You’re braver than most, mate… taking on two at once.”</p><p> </p><p>He gestured to Liv’s pregnant belly, “I’m hoping for a third.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia groaned, “Don’t say that. I don’t want another me.” She looked to Jude with an arched brow, “Little me’s talk back too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’ eyes moved back up from her stomach, “When are you due?”</p><p> </p><p>“February 24th, right?” She asked Bobby, who just nodded. “He’s the brains of the operation these days. I swear I can’t remember anything anymore. You know, pregnancy brain and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s that working out for you?”</p><p> </p><p>A loud bark of laughter left Bobby, “Oi! That was good, but hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got like one whole, not very smart brain between the two of us,” Liv joked. “I’m pregnancy dumb, and he’s just dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re dumb, Daddy,” Jude announced.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Thanks, Jude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go play now? I’m booooooored.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gently let Jude down, shuffling his spot amongst the small group so he could keep an eye on her, “Be careful. Don’t eat woodchips.”</p><p> </p><p>Jude rolled her little eyes, only emphasizing the whole tiny-Liv thing, “I don’t eat woodchips.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just reminding you,” Bobby said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them fell into filling each other in on the things that had happened since they had last seen each other, which was quite a lot. Bobby had recently taken partial ownership of Ollie’s after Mrs. Lewis passed at the beginning of the year. They told Lucas all about Lottie and Gary’s wedding and how Lottie was in a black wedding dress and combat boots because… of course she was. Lucas listened at full attention and even seemed to be enjoying hearing about Bobby and Olivia’s journey in this whole being parents thing. He even offered his own ideas for the new nursery theme.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas spent a solid five minutes sharing pictures of the dog he had adopted, a black lab, which Liv gave him shit for because he always said he hated them. He was going on about his current girlfriend, Scarlett, too. They had been together for almost two years now. From everything Lucas was saying, she sounded like the perfect match for him, and it brought the biggest smile to Olivia’s face. Career driven, loves to travel, and absolutely zero interest in children.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in London, anyway?” Bobby finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, funny story,” Lucas chuckled. “House hunting.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia arched an eyebrow, “House hunting? Here? In London?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, “Yeah, Scarlett has to move up here for work, so I’m coming with her in a couple of months.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud cackle escaped Olivia. Her tone was light and obviously kidding, “<em>Ohhhhhhhh</em>, okay. I see how it is. Little Miss <em>Scarlett</em> can get you to London, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were going to say that,” he shook his head with a laugh of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna meet her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Lucas said sarcastically. “Great idea.” He spoke as if he were speaking to his girlfriend, “Scarlett, honey, this is my ex-girlfriend and her husband who punched me in the face once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I forgot about that!” Bobby laughed. “Sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did deserve it,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious! I want to meet her,” Olivia said again. “It doesn’t have to be weird unless you make it weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas playfully rolled his eyes, “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she giggled, “I’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p>A little more catching up was shared. Lucas talked about his plans to open up an office in London after he sells the one he’s had in Oxford for years, along with how he’s recently been in talks to finally work with Doctors Without Borders. Olivia genuinely couldn’t have been prouder of him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas suddenly looked to the Apple watch on his wrist, “Ah, shit. I’m ten minutes late to meeting with my estate agent.” He gestured to the coffee shop across the street, “I ought to get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, alright!” Olivia said. “For real, let us know when you’re back. You could come by for dinner one night. It’d be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice. I’m not bringing Scarlett, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boooooooooo.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed as he brought Olivia in for a hug, a hug as tight as he felt he could without squishing her. His hands moved to her shoulders as he pulled away, “Congratulations, really. On everything. I am <strong><em>so</em></strong> damn happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv really could’ve cried, though unsure if it was hormones or the genuine sentiment from Lucas. Maybe both. She nodded, “Thank you, Luke. It means a lot coming from you. It means the world to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her an understanding nod, knowing exactly how she felt. It was mutual. He turned his attention to Bobby, who was unsure how this goodbye was gonna go. Surprisingly, Lucas hugged him too.</p><p> </p><p>The sight really had Olivia fighting tears now. Though the circumstances were much different than how she had imagined them all those years ago, this was yet another thing she had always wanted – something else that meant the world to her.</p><p> </p><p>After a firm slap on the back, Lucas pulled away, “You better take good care of her, you hear me? I mean, you always have. But I’ll beat your ass if I hear otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed and arched an eyebrow at him, “Because that worked out for you last time?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas laughed too, “Not the point.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked off to the side where Jude was playing on the playground with a few other little girls, running around in what looked to be a game of tag. His eyes moved to Olivia for a moment, appreciating their nearly identical faces one last time before looking back to Bobby. A warm smile took over Lucas’ face, “You’re a lucky guy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"There'll be happiness after me,<br/>But there was happiness because of me.<br/>Both of these things, I believe.<br/>There is happiness.</p><p>In our history, across our great divide,<br/>There is a glorious sunrise.<br/>Dappled with the flickers of light<br/>From the dress I wore at midnight, leave it all behind.<br/>And there is happiness."</p><p>tumblr: bravomckenzie</p><p>***</p><p>thanks again. just one more time lmao. this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me! i'll be back before you know it... and i'm bringing liv and bobby with me!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Cruel Summer - coming soon!</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>